Aurora Polaris
by Loreley25
Summary: He intentado salir a la superficie una y otra vez, pero finalmente he entendido que no puedo revivir lo que ya ha muerto, Él jamás regresará, ¿que me detiene en Forks?, una falsa esperanza, ¿que tengo por delante?, una promesa verdadera... la única
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola de nuevo!, nuevo año nuevo fic... tengo esta idea en la cabeza desde que estaba la mitad de Solsticio y me dije desarrollarla en cuanto terminara mi primer fic de Bella y Jake... tardé algo pero finalmente puedo publicar el prefacio de Aurora polaris. De verdad espero sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews**

**Prefacio**

"_Predestinada a encontrarlo y condenada a perderlo"_, esa frase creó un eco mortal en mi mente que no disminuía, al contrario, se hacía tan fuerte que resultaba imposible silenciarlo, por inercia coloqué mis manos sobre mis oídos intentando callar esa voz que se convirtió poco a poco en un grito desgarrador que perforaba mis tímpanos, y aun cuando era imposible, el dolor parecía tan real que lo único que faltaba era que la sangre comenzara a escurrir a través de mis oídos… otra tontería más. Esa frase acababa de leerla en una de las páginas de un libro –del cual no me preocupé en memorizar el titulo, pero que había viajado accidentalmente conmigo desde Florida– ahora yacía sobre el suelo de mi habitación gracias a que había resbalado de mis manos unos momentos antes. Una fría brisa que se filtraba por mi ventana completamente abierta, mecía las hojas amarillentas y con olor a viejo de un lado a otro al tiempo que en cámara rápida, las páginas avanzaban una seguida de la otra en una carrera sin fin. No pude evitar que el agujero de mi pecho en llamas comenzara a arder profusamente, así como tampoco verme reflejada en esas palabras que eran crueles por ser verdaderas… alguien había descrito sin esfuerzo mi principio y final al lado del hombre que había marcado para siempre con un hierro al rojo vivo mi corazón… en mi vida era normal padecer noches como esta, desde que él me apartara de su lado no había cordura, ni lógica y mucho menos paz.

_Octubre…_

_Noviembre…_

Ningún ser humano en su sano juicio se puede jactar en decir que está acostumbrado a revivir sus pesadillas noche tras noche, que aquellas escenas oscuras y lúgubres, en donde en vano intenta el indefenso humano enfrentar segundo a segundo sus miedos, sean el paraíso que le brinda paz a su desquiciada alma, porque solo un ser trastornado y vacío podría afirmar que en aquellos estados inconscientes de la noche, conoce la felicidad que desconoce cuando en apariencia está despierto… eso pensaría cualquier persona que se hiciera llamar "normal", yo sin embargo vivo feliz cuando duermo, ya que al cerrar los ojos se lo que me espera, y contrario a la creencia popular, no se si pesadilla sea un término adecuado para describir lo que veo y siento en esas horas nocturnas robadas, como escuchar el canto de su voz mientras pronuncia mi nombre, sentir su mirada cálida y profunda sobre la mía, percibir el dulce aroma que produce su presencia mientras el viento sopla con fuerza en mi dirección, permitiéndome intoxicar mis sentidos con ese perfume con olor a rosas que baña su aliento y su gélida piel, _¿realmente Él existió?, ¿fue real todo aquello que viví los últimos meses?, ¿existen aquellos seres más hermosos que los ángeles que pinta Botticelli?, ¿poseen de verdad aquella voz aterciopelada, con un eco de campanillas que resuena en la distancia?._.. o quizás todo esto fue un sueño que soñé, el más hermoso que jamás he tenido realmente, sueño que en vida no se volverá realidad como sucede en los cuentos de hadas, ¿qué puede ofrecerle una insignificante humana a alguien tan extraordinario como Él?, nada, y aun así, _extraordinario _no abarca la cantidad de adjetivos que me gustaría señalar para describirlo con más exactitud, pero al menos es la más cercana que conozco, en el vocabulario humano no existe palabra que logre detallar semejante perfección… y mientras mi mente intenta lidiar con ese remolino de emociones, mi vista se dirige a mi muñeca derecha donde yace la mordida que me propinó James meses atrás, y mientras mi corazón se parte en varios pedazos una vez más al tiempo que me embarga este dolor asfixiante, sonrío al reconocer que Él existió, que no fue una mala jugada de mi corazón, el dolor y este agujero en mi pecho eran los regalos que inmerecidamente me había dejado tras su partida.

_Diciembre…_

_Enero…_

De nuevo este bosque oscuro y lúgubre, era la tumba donde alguien había sido asesinada atrozmente, podía percibir el olor a muerte en cada respiro, sentirla en cada laceración que hería la piel de mi rostro y mis manos mientras me abría paso entre la maleza, los pulmones comenzaban a arderme y mis pies jamás se movieron a la velocidad que necesitaba, ¿corría para salvar mi vida?, ¿acaso esta lluvia que nublaba mi visión, o el canto terrible del frío amenazador que golpeaba mi cuerpo, no eran pruebas suficientes de que necesitaba alejarme de este lugar?... pero no eran gotas de lluvia las que empañaban mis ojos y mucho menos un viento helado el que golpeara mi rostro… estaba decidida a alcanzar a aquel que me llevaba muchos pasos de ventaja, a ese ser deslumbrante que alcanzaba a distinguir en la lejanía, el cual irradiaba destellos rojos, amarillos, azules y un color del cual no conozco el nombre, cayendo en la cuenta que las gotas que empañaban mis ojos eran lágrimas que se habían agolpado una detrás de la otra sin atreverse jamás a resbalar a través de mis mejillas, y este viento helado, estos golpes que recibía una y otra vez en mi pecho, eran sus palabras que sabía en algún momento me diría, que cruelmente eran la realidad a la que habría de despertar tarde o temprano… _mi mundo no es para ti… Bella, no quiero que me acompañes… no te quiero… ya me cansé de intentar ser lo que no soy, he permitido que esto llegara muy lejos y lo lamento mucho… no me convienes Bella_… ¿acaso esto no demostraba que clínicamente estaba trastornada?, ¿¡por qué de que otra manera me puedo llamar a mi misma si disfruto soñar esta pesadilla recurrente, la cual me trae una y otra vez un dolor inimaginablemente insoportable, pero que al mismo tiempo me lleva a aquella felicidad que alguna vez fue mía por error?, estaba loca, enferma… desquiciadamente enamorada de mi asesino_…_

_Febrero… _

¿Por qué en esta noche helada y lluviosa de Forks no me acosa la hermosa pesadilla que me trae como regalo ver su rostro sublime y perfecto, o escuchar su voz aterciopelada y suave?, ¿qué era esta calidez a la cual ansiaba encontrarle dueño a como de lugar?, ¿a quien pertenecía esa voz ronca y profunda, esa piel cobriza… esos ojos casi tan oscuros como el ónix, ese aroma dulce e intoxicante a madera y canela que embriagaba mis sentidos?, ¿por qué mis brazos se afianzaban con frenesí al cuello hirviente de esa persona a la cual no lograba darle rostro, pero que dentro de mi pecho sabía que era mi amor, mi todo?, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que poseían ojos rojos como la sangre?, ¿por qué me observaban con un deseo perturbador que tachaba en la locura mientras un bosque desconocido era el lugar donde se habría de llevar a cabo una batalla que marcaría la vida y muerte de las personas que permanecían formados detrás de nosotros como un ejercito infranqueable?, ¿qué podría tener yo, una insignificante humana, que pudieran ansiar Dioses hermosos como ellos?, ¿de donde nacía este olor a pino y roble?, ¿qué era esa mezcla de aromas que jamás había percibido con tanta nitidez y aun entre tanta confusión podía ubicar la procedencia de cada uno de ellos?, ¿de donde se originaba ese sonido parecido al golpeteo de un pájaro carpintero sobre la madera?, ¿o era música de rap?, pero mientras me hacía esas y muchas otras preguntas, mi cuerpo se flexionaba y se ponía en posición de lucha y defensa, sabía que pasara lo que pasara protegería a ese ser que yacía justo detrás de mi exactamente en la misma posición que yo, ya que de morir esa persona, sabía que en automático yo fallecería, era como intentar que un planeta continuara existiendo sin su sol, y al tiempo que me impulsaba sobre mis pies para defender lo que era mío, desvié por una fracción de segundo mi vista hacia el río bajo mis pies y vi a un ser de extraordinaria belleza, con una cortina negra y espesa contorneando su rostro pálido y hermoso, de facciones suaves y perfectas, con dos joyas doradas adornando sus ojos y unos labios carnosos, especialmente el inferior, que me parecieron extrañamente familiares, era una Diosa que había llegado a expiar todos nuestros pecados… en la lejanía pude escuchar el aullido claro de un lobo que hizo un eco profundo en la distancia, frente a mi, guardias encapuchados de pies a cabeza estaban dispuestos a atacar, después sangre, olor a muerte, gritos agónicos de dolor mientras a diestra y siniestra gente irreemplazable desaparecía… mucha gente iba a morir en esta batalla y no me importaba mientras pudiera proteger a la gente que amo, y mientras este sueño se tornaba aun más raro, me preguntaba quienes podrían ser esas personas por las cuales sabía lucharía hasta la muerte sin dudar, al tiempo que la realidad me jalaba viciosamente hacia ella alejándome de esta visión sin sentido.

Giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia atrás y 3 figuras envueltas por una densa sombra sobresalieron de entre la multitud, recorrí de alguna manera con mis ojos el cuerpo menudo de dos seres pequeños que yacían parados completamente inmóviles al lado de un hombre demasiado alto… _3 pares de estrellas resplandecían en la lejanía_… una sensación nueva y diferente despertó en mi pecho inundando todo mi ser, era un amor tan grande hacia ellos que opacaba fácilmente aquel que cuando despertara se convertiría nuevamente en mi todo, ese calor que emanaba desde mi interior, no quemaba como aquel conocido fuego que devoraba todo a su paso, al contrario, este regeneraba lo que antes había sido destruido, se multiplicaba por si mismo hasta tomar dimensiones incalculables por cualquier vivo o muerto viviente y me daba las fuerzas necesarias para convertirme en un escudo o una maquina de pelea que tenía como objetivo aniquilar a aquellos que osaran dañar hasta con el pensamiento a los pilares de mi vida… no existían límites, solo un basto mundo de posibilidades enfocadas en un solo punto, salvaguardar a esos 3 seres que eran la razón por la que mi existencia entera tenía sentido.

En el preciso instante cuando todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía como humo, el sol se posó justo en el centro del cielo, y algunos rayos chocaron sobre mi piel, la cual irradiaba destellos incandescentes de varios colores, _brillaba igual que un diamante_… tan similar a la piel de aquella persona, que incluso en este sueño loco que poco a poco se esfuma, no puedo pronunciar su nombre.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que opinan?... dejen sus opiniones y tengan paciencia conmigo, en esta ocasión no tengo mi historia tan avanzada como la anterior pero espero apurarme y no tardar en actualizar. Besos y nos leemos pronto¡**


	2. Capitulo 1: La carta

__**¡Hola Chicas!, finalmente traigo para ustedes el primer capitulo de mi fic AURORA POLARIS. En el prefacio no me detuve a explicar absolutamente nada acerca de este fic, mis disculpas, o sea ni pongo de que parte del libro estoy retomando la historia, ni porque es K+ ni nada... bueno aqui la explicación: Este fic toma como punto de partida cuando Bella esta en su habitación despues de haber visto a los lobos gigantes en el claro donde Laurent casi la mata... la historia a partir de este punto es similar y abismalmente diferente a la leida en luna Nueva... obviamente hay frases que retomé para el desarrollo de este capitulo, pero no daré mas info para que ustedes lean a lo que me refiero. Ahora, una persona que me hizo el favor de dejar un review me dijo que se desilusionó un poco por el rating de mi fic como K+... esta clasificación es momentánea, más adelante sera T como Solsticio, pero no se preocupen, que no pretendo llenar de sexo y sexo este fic, después de todo esa no es la finalidad... para las que leyeron mi fic previo se han de haber dado una idea de como es mi narrativa y saben que aun cuando pueden ser explicitas algunas escenas, son muy light y bien llevadas. Por último como podrán ver los capitulos ahora si llevaran nombre jajajaja, espero no arrepentirme de eso después, pero en fin... DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

**De verdad espero que este fic sea de su agrado y nuevamente reitero que ESTE FIC NO HA SIDO CREADO COMO UN FIN DE LUCRO, NI PRETENDO HACER USO DE UNA HISTORIA CON DERECHOS DE AUTOR PARA FINES LUCRATIVOS... SOLO TIENE COMO FIN ENTRETENIMIENTO SANO... NO AL SOPA CHICAS¡**

_En el preciso instante cuando todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía como humo, el sol se posó justo en el centro del cielo, y algunos rayos chocaron sobre mi piel, la cual irradiaba destellos incandescentes de varios colores, brillaba igual que un diamante… tan similar a la piel de aquella persona, que incluso en este sueño loco que poco a poco se esfuma, no puedo pronunciar su nombre. _

**Capitulo 1: La carta**

Amanecí con un terrible dolor de cabeza, a donde quiera que girara mi rostro sentía que varias bolas de billar se movían dentro de mi cerebro, quizás esta dolencia era producto de haber estado parada por varios minutos en la lluvia esperando a que Jacob saliera de su casa para poder seguir rogándole que no me dejara, consiguiendo únicamente que Billy me ahuyentara de ahí de una manera firme pero sutil, _Charlie acaba de llamar Bella, le dije que ya ibas camino a casa, _y aun cuando podría haber permanecido en ese lugar por horas, la misericordia de su mirada me hizo claudicar, dar media vuelta y esperar a que el agujero en mi pecho, que Jake había ayudado a sanar, ardiera más que antes, pillándome por sorpresa que Jake había cavado el suyo y que a partir de ahora eran dos los que tendría que soportar… _podía hacerlo._

No importaba cuantas veces me repitiera que no era para tanto la pérdida de Jake, mi corazón continuaba gritando una y otra vez que era bastante malo, que sería incapaz de soportar otra pérdida de un ser tan importante en mi vida, y aun así, con las pruebas contundentes de que estaba desahuciada, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, que pasara lo que pasara seguiría con vida, preguntándome mientras me incorporaba de la cama sintiendo mi cabeza mucho más pesada de lo normal, porque no caía muerta en el acto, ¿qué sentido tenía que una persona vacía y carcomida como yo continuara viviendo, si ahora tampoco tenía a mi lado al único ser que había logrado remendar las pocas partes de mi alma que quedaron intactas?… si Jake no estaba conmigo ya no le veía sentido alguno continuar existiendo, y respirar el mismo aire dolía demasiado… pero heme aquí, despierta de nuevo, contradiciéndome a mi misma al preguntarme como había logrado sobrevivir un día más, mientras otra parte de mi ser se aferraba al hilo de vida al que se había reducido mi existencia.

_Charlie…_

Es verdad, tenía que seguir despertando por él, Charlie me necesitaba, se había disgustado con su mejor amigo intentando protegerme, ¿como podía ser tan egoísta que hasta me había olvidado por completo de el?, o de mi alocada madre que se moriría literalmente de la angustia si algo llegara a sucederme, _pero querías convertirte en vampira, los ibas a abandonar por seguir ese sueño, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si los dejas ahora o dentro de 10 años?…_ pero ese sueño jamás fue mío, no puede pertenecerme algo que sólo formó parte de una ilusión pasajera.

Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo, sólo para permitir que mi mente recreara la voz aterciopelada de Él, la que escuché mientras le pedía a Jake que no me dejara en estos momentos, que siguiera conmigo aunque en el fondo sabía que lo estaba engañando para no perder el ancla que me mantenía flotando sobre la superficie, no importaba que la voz aterciopelada fuese una ilusión, me hacía feliz en este momento dejarme llevar por aquellos recuerdos ficticios que mi mente trastornada creaba.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se percató que mi garganta no ardía como las noches pasadas, lo que significaba que el día de hoy no había tenido mi pesadilla recurrente que me inclina a creer que estoy desquiciada por desear haberla tenido, no recuerdo con exactitud que soñé pero sabía que había sido un sueño muy extraño y fuera de lo común… jamás me he caracterizado por tener sueños normales, así que no sabía realmente porque me sorprendía este en particular, pero de lo que estaba absolutamente segura era de que fuera lo que fuera no deseaba recordarlo, intuía que me alejaría de mi ahora… de Él, y eso no lo podía permitir, me aterrorizaba la sola idea, vivía con miedo a cada segundo que pasaba por que aquella maldición que lanzó sobre mi persona se hiciera realidad, _eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador, a ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas_… pero yo no quería ser curada, ¿era muy difícil de entender que este dolor lacerante era la única droga que mi cuerpo necesitaba como respirar?, ¿qué no sabría que hacer si mi organismo se hacía inmune a ella gracias a mi humanidad?, quería seguir sufriendo de ser posible hasta mis últimos días, ya que en cuanto mi pecho comenzaba a agonizar al hacer un recuento de todo lo que viví al lado de Él, recordaba que amo y amé a un ser sobrenaturalmente hermoso, que formó parte de mi vida por un lapso muy breve de tiempo y que en efecto alguien había llegado a mi vida y me había matado, ¿cuántas veces debe morir una persona para desaparecer por completo?, en mi caso esta condena se extendía mas allá de la eternidad, era una penitencia que aceptaba cargar gustosa si tenía como recompensa ver su rostro y escuchar su voz aunque fuese solo para verme con desprecio o proferirme palabras que dejarían una cicatriz imborrable en mi corazón, pero era fuerte, soportaría toda clase de tormento, ya que nada era demasiado pesado si sabía que en alguna parte de este planeta Él continuaba existiendo.

Pese mis creencias de que la mañana había llegado, mis ojos revelaron lo contrario en cuanto me percaté que mi habitación aun estaba en penumbras, giré mi rostro hacia la ventana y vi a través del vidrio que el cielo aun estaba oscuro, y mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde alguna vez Él trepó noche tras noche solo para verme dormir, mi cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de la ventisca helada de Forks que me envolvía en un férreo abrazo, y contrario a lo que una persona normal haría, yo caminé directo hacia ella sin cubrirme en lo más mínimo con una chamarra, ilusamente creía que Él había llegado a mi habitación y me acunaba entre sus brazos mientras susurraba mi nana en mi oído para después cuidar que mi sueño fuese tranquilo, no me importaba que aquello fuese una mentira si conseguía obtener un poco de paz, incluso si el despertar era mas duro al percatarme que estaba mas sola que antes, valía la pena si me hacía olvidar mis penitencias, como por ejemplo el abandono de aquel que había conseguido sacar a flote de la oscuridad mi ser agonizante… ahora más que nunca necesitaba sujetarme a cualquier excusa que no me hiciera perder la poca cordura que Jake logró salvar, de pronto todo el peso de las noches pasadas en vela comenzaron a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo y sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme en pie un segundo más, caí al suelo pesadamente mientras mi cabeza rebotaba peligrosamente contra la madera bajo mis pies… el dolor en mi cerebro se hizo más intenso, insoportable, y aun así no logró opacar el que sentía dentro de mis dos agujeros.

Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos convulsos mientras hundía mi rostro lo mas que podía entre mis rodillas deseando desaparecer. Una pequeña porción de mi mente se había cansado de ser fuerte, quería dejarme llevar por la agonía que se había instalado en mi pecho y dejar de luchar contra la marea, pero por sobre todas las cosas olvidar que era Bella Swan… mi debilidad humana ansiaba olvidar a mi asesino, alejarse de tanto dolor y borrar de mi mente y mi corazón todo lo que algún día viví al lado de Él y su familia… _sólo soy una humana con fuerzas humanas, esta situación es demasiado pesada para mi_, pero la otra parte, la predominante, se resistía a ser vencida, o quizás era demasiado terca para ceder ante lo que tarde o temprano terminaría por vencerme, y aun en la derrota continuaría intentando salir a la superficie aunque supiera de antemano que era una batalla inútil… definitivamente me había sumergido demasiado en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que hasta me creía tan invencible y poderosa como los vampiros que idolatraba con fijación enfermiza.

No me preocupé en ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi cómoda, ni saber si habían pasado segundos, minutos o quizás horas desde que cayera al suelo y me pusiera en posición fetal esperando poder protegerme a mi misma del dolor que me consumía el abandono de Él o de Jacob, o quizás era una mezcla de ambos. Me mantenía con los ojos cerrados esperando no necesitar abrirlos jamás, ahora que la soledad caía de lleno sobre mis hombros, me costaba cada vez más trabajo empujarme a continuar con esta penitencia llamada vida… una vida en blanco y negro que carecía de colores y aromas… todo se lo había llevado Él tras su partida, y cuando la luz comenzaba a iluminar mi alma remendada y llena de huecos, apareciendo de nueva cuenta los colores que ahora solo en sueños veo, Jake me arranca lo poco que queda de mi rompiendo su promesa de que jamás me lastimaría como Él lo hizo, pero me sentía tan débil y cansada que ni fuerzas tuve para enojarme siquiera un poco con el, además, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, era una humana insignificante, un cascarón vacío y carente de valor que no podía retener nada a su lado y que por naturaleza debía ser desechado… especialmente por seres de semejante perfección que sólo existen en las historietas, donde los héroes carecen de defectos y son solo una suma de cualidades extraordinarias, ¿por qué me había topado con ellos?, ¿sólo para hacerme ver mis innumerables desventajas?, no era necesario un acto tan cruel, conocía todas y cada una de ellas mucho antes de haber conocido a Jake y a esa persona de la cual no puedo pronunciar su nombre, ¿qué sentido tenía haberlos conocido si los iba a perder de todos modos?, habría preferido continuar creyendo fielmente que la perfección existe solamente dentro de las hojas de las novelas o historietas… todo era más fácil entonces, y también una existencia sin sentido alguno.

Me alegraba que Charlie estuviera aun profundamente dormido, lo sabía porque era capaz de escuchar sus ronquidos hasta mi habitación… uno, porque me habría muerto de la vergüenza que me viera en este estado tan deplorable, el no necesitaba de más escenas como esta, y dos, porque ya eran varias las noches que pasaba en vela por culpa mía… era justo que mi padre descansara un momento de su trastornada y problemática hija.

_Psst… Psst…_ dentro de mi obnubilada mente sabía que alguien estaba haciendo ruido, parecía que ese alguien intentaba llamar la atención de una persona sin grandes resultados, y aun cuando no tenía ni idea de la hora, era consciente que hacer una visita social ahorita era imprudente, ¿eran acaso las 11 de la noche, las dos de la mañana?... no lo sabía, y en la posición en la que me encontraba, me era imposible averiguarlo, ya que el reloj estaba justo detrás de mí sobre la mesa auxiliar que está a un costado de mi cama, y además no sabía de donde nacía esta necesidad de prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía alrededor mío, ¿qué no me había propuesto dejarme arrastrar por los agujeros que consumían mi cuerpo en estos momentos?… _psst, psst Bella, ¿estás despierta?_, tic, tic… de nuevo ese sonido, aunque ahora ese alguien había susurrado mi nombre y había hecho una pregunta que resultaba hasta cierto punto innecesaria, y ese rasguño contra mi ventana parecían ser piedras demasiado pequeñas que tenían como objetivo llamar mi atención. Dentro del laberinto de confusión que era mi mente, comencé a creer que podría ser el canto del viento el que me estaba haciendo una mala jugada, que quizás estaba imitando la voz de Jake para burlarse de mi y por consiguiente de mi desgracia, me reí a mis adentros ante esa insulsa idea, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para girar las comisuras de mis labios y formar una diminuta sonrisa. De pronto silencio, ni siquiera pude escuchar el canto del viento, lo que significaba que en efecto había sido una ilusión lo que llegara a mis oídos y no la voz de una persona que ya me había olvidado, _¿hasta cuando planea la vida seguir burlándose de mi?, ¿acaso soy incapaz de distinguir entre un sueño y la realidad?, _no me importaba conocer la respuesta…de pronto oí claramente el zapateo ligero y ágil de alguien contra las paredes de mi casa y el árbol que estaba frente a mi ventana, era como si un felino estuviese trepando sin problemas hacia mi habitación_…_ _estúpido y totalmente ilógico, ¿cuándo vas a entender que a nadie le importas?_, pero una voz angustiada y desesperada silenció mis pensamientos al tiempo que esa persona se dirigía a mi desplazándose con demasiada ligereza hacia donde me encontraba tirada en posición fetal… ¿hasta donde puede llegar mi mente que es capaz de crear una ilusión tan perfecta de Jake?, incluso creía percibir canela y madera inundando el ambiente frío de mi habitación, otro delirio más de mi locura latente y sin remedio, todo era demasiado realista, tanto, que provocó que ácido se desbordara a través del agujero que Jake había cavado tras romper su promesa.

-¡Bella!-después de esto jamás podría decir que no tenía creatividad, ¡claro que la tenía!, Jake estaba justo frente a mi en cuclillas, observándome con sus ojos negros mientras un tenue rayo de luz de luna se reflejaba sobre su piel, convirtiéndolo a mis ojos en un alabastro que irradiaba luz cobriza de misteriosa procedencia que sólo podía pertenecer a seres míticos que describen una y otra vez en la mitología griega, ¿pero porque estaba triste?, una ilusión con semejante perfección pero con aquel semblante era muy deprimente, aunque mientras sentía claramente como su mirada cálida y profunda recorría con aire perturbado mi rostro apagado y sin vida, pude sentir con claridad el calor de sus manos mientras estas se posaban sobre mis hombros-¿¡que te pasó, cielo?-preguntó sin atreverse a moverme, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo, era imposible, después de todo el formaba parte de una ilusión de mi mente, eso no me impidió que intentara hablar con el, al menos este Jake me permitiría decirle lo que el otro no quiso escuchar

-… ¿ya me perdonaste?, por eso has venido a verme ¿verdad?-mi voz era un susurro que fácilmente podría ser sofocado por el ruido más minúsculo, el Jake real jamás habría sido capaz de escuchar mi voz, pero el que tenía frente a mi si podría… el me diría lo que necesitaba escuchar

-no digas eso Bella, no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, soy yo el que ha hecho estupidez tras estupidez… -inquirió mientras el desasosiego dibujaba una expresión que no le sentaba bien a su rostro-te ayudo a levantarte del suelo-hizo el ademán de tomarme entre sus brazos pero se detuvo al ver que me alejaba ligeramente de el, su expresión se tornó aun más desesperada, terriblemente agónica… definitivamente la tristeza en una ilusión era mucho más fuerte que en una persona real… era una emoción que ningún humano podría tolerar

-bastante duro es darme cuenta que eres una ilusión creada por mi mente, pero cuando me toques y no sienta el calor de tu piel sobre la mía, será demasiado duro recuperarme de ese golpe, ¿cuántas veces pueden matar un corazón y esperar a que este siga latiendo?, mejor quédate así, quiero creer que realmente estás aquí, preocupado por mi… mi Jake-de pronto la agonía fue suplida por desesperación mientras espasmos ligeros pero visibles azotaban sus brazos

-¡que tonterías estas diciendo Bella!, ¡de que ilusión hablas!,... no tengo tiempo para explicarte con calma tu error… ven, ¿¡podrías ser más consciente la próxima vez e intentar pensar en lo que sucedería si algo te pasara?... -repuso exasperado mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos

No dijo nada más y no lo necesitó, por primera vez en semanas sentí que mis actos locos e impulsivos habían herido profundamente a un ser querido… era consciente que Charlie sufría a causa de la repentina depresión que vengo padeciendo desde el momento que Él me dejó, pero esto era diferente, saber que había herido a Jake me dolió profundamente, quise alejarme de sus brazos y suplicar por su perdón, prometerle que dejaría de atentar contra mi vida aunque dejara de escuchar la voz de aquel que era la razón principal de mis constantes arrebatos, y mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir como sus brazos rodeaban cálidamente mi espalda, caí en la cuenta que mis palabras quizás no serían una falsa promesa, ¿qué influjo tenía Jake sobre mi que me permitía ser esta Bella que no sabía existía?. Coloqué mi cabeza a la altura de su pecho mientras dejaba escapar de mi boca un suspiro largo y prolongado, me sorprendió que aquella conocida asfixia no se hiciera presente, pude respirar profundamente, y sorprendentemente, sin dolor, había olvidado lo agradable que era sentir como mis pulmones se llenaban del preciado oxígeno… pero algo era diferente, una mezcla de aromas desconocidos se mezclaban con el aire que aun entraba a través de mi nariz, y eran precisamente esas fragancias provenientes del cuerpo de Jake las que me permitían respirar hondo y sin problemas. Y mientras este calor abrazaba mi cuerpo, y este aroma despertaba uno a uno mis sentidos languidecidos, supe que Jake era real, me lo decían los rápidos latidos de su corazón que cantaban una hermosa sinfonía a mi oído… estaba aquí, conmigo, ayudándome a sanar mis heridas con su mera presencia. Si Él era mi droga, Jake quizás, en esos mismos términos, era el antídoto que nunca aceptaría necesitaba.

Con suavidad me depositó sobre la cama y cubrió mi cuerpo helado con algunas frazadas al tiempo que rodeaba mis hombros con sus brazos y se recostaba a mi lado… de nuevo un deja vu de escenas de antaño, de un pasado que no parecía ser mío en absoluto, pero esto si era real, Jake era lo único tangible que existía dentro de mi mundo en penumbras.

No sabía que tenía frío hasta que comencé a sentir como mis músculos y mi piel se estremecían al entrar en contacto con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jake, ni que tan cansada estaba hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad, pero quería estar despierta, necesitaba hablar con Jake, hacerle ver que Sam le estaba haciendo daño, tenía que recordarle lo que pensaba de el días atrás.

-por Dios Bella, estabas tan inmóvil y pálida en el suelo que creí habías muerto, ¿qué no te han enseñado que debes dormir con las ventanas cerradas, especialmente cuando esta helando afuera?-no quise responder a su pregunta, realmente no tenía nada bueno que decir, si hablaba ahora serían mentiras y no deseaba seguir haciéndolo, al menos no con Jake, me habría gustado ser completamente honesta y decirle la verdad, pero era leal con los Cullen, si bien no me pidieron proteger su secreto, había decidido hacerlo, así de sencillo, y quizás fue mi silencio o algo en la expresión de mi rostro lo que lo hizo callar y dejar el tema atrás, al menos por ahora

Aun cuando era agradable estar en sus brazos, sentir como mi pecho se estremecía al ser consciente que antes de Jake había estado muerta casi al 100%, recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y recordé nuestra última plática, así como el modo en que había terminado, _nuevamente dolor_. Una parte de mi mente recordó las veces que otra persona entraba a hurtadillas a mi habitación y me rodeaba entre sus brazos como Jake en este momento, y quizás fueron los recuerdos unidos, así como el hecho de que ese alguien me había destruido también, lo que provocó que el mal humor que era incapaz de expresar hacía unos instantes, saliera a flote.

-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso Sam te dio permiso de hablar conmigo?-mascullé malévolamente mientras me sentaba sobre la cama apartándome del santuario que eran para mi sus brazos, resbalándose de mi cuerpo la frazada que colocara minutos atrás

-se que te traté muy mal, por eso vine a pedirte disculpas-susurró mientras buscaba un encuentro entre su mirada y la mía, lo cual no permití, enseguida me topara con sus ojos oscuros, me convencería de cualquier cosa, tenía que mantenerme firme por mucho que lo necesitara en mi vida, me había herido y el debía saberlo-¿Bella?-fui consciente de la ansiedad que embargaba su voz pero la ignoré, estaba realmente molesta con el

Pero más allá de este enojo que sabía sería pasajero, el odio que sentía por Sam tomaba magnitudes estratosféricas, lo odiaba ferozmente por alejar a Jake de mi vida… jamás he odiado tanto a alguien como ahora y aun cuando mi lógica me indicaba que debía olvidar y seguir adelante con mi vida, me gustaba este odio que sentía hacia el, así que sin pena, lo dejé correr libremente dentro de mi corazón. Deseé vehemente tener fuerza sobrenatural para poder estrangular a Sam lentamente, anhelaba sentir como se quebraban uno a uno los huesos que cubrían su cuello mientras una sonrisa fría y malévola se dibujaba en mi rostro… sin miedo aceptaba en silencio que disfrutaría mucho vivir esa escena aunque Jake se empeñara en defender lo indefendible.

-¿por qué me pides disculpas?, ¿no tendrás un trastorno de bipolaridad?, hace unas horas me pediste que me alejara de tu vida y eso hice… retiré de tu existencia el estorbo que yo significaba y ahora podrás demostrar tu devoción a Sam sin problemas, vete con el si eso te hace feliz y déjame en paz-no disfracé la ira de mi voz, aunque quizás la exageré un poco, me atreví a encararlo y enseguida me arrepentí de mis palabras, lo vi fenecido y miserable, reprimí los deseos de abrazarlo y decirle que lo perdonaba, que mi enojo estaba enfocado a otra persona, _¿dónde había quedado el miedo que parecía infundirle Sam?, _pero más que eso, necesitaba saber como se había enterado que los Cullen eran vampiros, ¿por qué había decidido creer en viejas leyendas?, sin embargo, preguntárselo directamente sería aceptar que conocía el secreto de ellos, lo que significaba, traicionar la confianza que todos depositaron en mi, obviamente esta estrategia no entraba a discusión, tendría que buscar otro modo de averiguar la verdad

-rompí mi promesa contigo, créeme, no quería dejar las cosas así, me sentí muy mal después que te fuiste… quería salir pero yo… -bajé la mirada hacia sus puños y vi nuevamente como temblores cada vez más fuertes azotaban sus extremidades. Se levantó sin mover el colchón de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras respiraba deliberadamente lento, colocando sus puños cerrados sobre sus sienes, como si intentara evitar que algo terrible sucediera-Bella, ¡tienes que creerme!, no quería decir lo que dije, no quería hacerlo, yo… yo… jamás habría actuado así por voluntad y menos… contigo, ¡maldición!-de pronto todo su cuerpo era una masa en movimiento acelerado, no lograba distinguir sus piernas, ni su torso ni sus brazos aun aferrados a sus sienes, intenté levantarme de la cama para saber que le sucedía pero la voz aterciopelada de Él me lo impidió, _"¡no te acerques, es peligroso!, ha perdido el control", _y reticente hice lo que se me indicó

-¿Jake?-todo mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, algo malo le sucedía a Jake, algo que yo desconocía y que dentro de mi intuía estaba relacionado con Sam-¿qué sucede?-intenté que mi voz sonara segura pero fallé en el intento, a media frase mi voz se quebró y me fue imposible recuperar la compostura

-… yo… yo… quiero decirte que, lo que sucede es… -pero mientras más intentaba formar una oración completa, la expresión de sufrimiento se acentuaba más en su rostro, era un dolor del cual desconocía su procedencia… Jake estaba sufriendo y me sentía incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo, de un modo completamente absurdo y egocéntrico, me sentía responsable de su agonía

-basta, no sigas Jake… -sin saber de donde saqué fuerzas, me levanté de la cama y me coloqué frente a el al tiempo que colocaba mis manos sobre su pecho tembloroso, ignorando por primera vez en días la advertencia de aquella voz aterciopelada que me repetía incesantemente que me alejara de Jake, que podría matarme…_¡eso si es absurdo!, Jake sería incapaz de hacerme daño. _Inesperadamente al sentir su piel hirviente contra las palmas de mis manos, me sentí segura y protegida aunque los espasmos de su cuerpo y el tono verdoso que había adquirido su piel me tendrían que dar a entender lo contrario, y aun cuando no entendía lo que sucedía, de dos cosas estaba absolutamente segura, Jake me necesitaba y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo-por favor detente

Y como si acabaran de liberar su cuerpo de un peso titánico, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras algunos espasmos espaciados azotaban con menor potencia sus brazos y de momentos su cabeza. Con lentitud su respiración se tornó acompasada así como los movimientos convulsos de su pecho, los cuales poco a poco disminuyeron hasta tornarse finalmente normales… pero al clavar su mirada sobre la mía, pude ver que el dolor no había abandonado sus facciones, al contrario, era como si fuese más intenso, pesado y quemante… como el que yo cargaba en estos momentos, _¿acaso alguien había herido a Jake?, ¿lo habían matado como a mi y yo no lo sabía?._

-Bella… perdóname… casi pierdo el control-el horror adornó sus facciones mientras susurraba aquellas palabras, parecía como si aquello hubiese sido un acto imperdonable, ¿qué no era humano perder el control de vez en cuando y decir cosas que sentíamos pero que debíamos callar para no herir a nuestros seres queridos?, necesitaba confortarlo, darle ánimos, hacer cosas estupidas para verlo sonreír, quería apartar de su rostro esa expresión miserable que podía ver dibujada en su mirada, y aun cuando el tono verdoso de su piel había sido suplido por el cobrizo que me fascinaba, parecía enfermo, como si de un momento a otro fuese a ponerse a llorar del dolor que lo carcomía por dentro… por primera vez me di cuenta que existía alguien que sufría mas que yo

-te traeré algo de tomar

Pero en cuanto me iba a poner de pie, me detuvo.

-no hace falta, quédate conmigo-inquirió mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre el suelo al tiempo que aferraba su mano con más fuerza sobre la mía

No dije nada más, ni siquiera repliqué su petición, simplemente caminamos hacia la cama y nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, el cual protestó bastante hundiéndose más de lo normal al tiempo que un rechinido inusual hacía eco en la habitación.

Necesitaba ordenar en mi mente lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, recordaba fugazmente que estaba molesta con el, ¿pero de que?, no lograba recordarlo, aunque me pareció en este momento algo tan insignificante que mi cerebro ni se preocupó en almacenarlo.

-no estoy bien, ni siquiera puedo decir que me encuentre mal… estoy en un punto donde se que no existe un infierno más espantoso que el que vivo día a día, ni un paraíso más maravilloso que Él me regala cuando me permite escuchar su voz, dentro de mi corazón se que no deseo otro paraíso más que este… y tampoco pretendo intercambiar mi lugar con nadie aunque me prometieran que seré feliz el resto de mis días, ya que esa sería una mentira atroz, la felicidad sólo existe a su lado, lejos de Él es una mera ilusión de lo que algún día se me permitió disfrutar-una sonrisa lacónica se formó en la comisura de mis labios mientras mis ojos los tenía clavados sobre el techo blanco de mi cuarto, y aun así podía sentir claramente la mirada de Jake sobre el perfil de mi rostro, no sabía en que momento había tomado la decisión de abrir la boca, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente formular una sola palabra de aquella verdad que me avergonzaba confesarle, y sin embargo mis labios se movían con fluidez, como si algo en mi interior me empujara a revelarle a Jake mi secreto-desde que Él me dejó mi mundo se vino abajo, los sueños que construí alrededor de una mentira bien ensayada se esfumaron… absolutamente todo dejó de tener importancia para mi, me volví loca, hice rabietas que jamás había hecho, incluso Charlie pensó seriamente en internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico debido a mi "extraña depresión", estaba realmente aterrado por mi… aun lo está aunque intente aparentar lo contrario, nadie puede repararme, pero supe que había empeorado cuando empecé a escuchar su voz en mi mente y que no tenía remedio en cuanto deseé escucharla con más frecuencia, así que si lo único que necesitaba era peligro para escucharlo, no sería algo difícil de encontrar, por eso me subí al vehículo de un extraño, por eso te pedí que arreglaras las motocicletas, por eso quise aprender a conducir una… por eso busco la muerte, porque solo así Él puede ser mío unos segundos, y cuando todo termina compruebo una vez más que si existió… intento por todos los medios fingir frente a Charlie que estoy mejorando, con uno sufriendo es más que suficiente, el no tiene porque padecer mis pesadillas y demonios, le hago creer que he retomado mi vida de antes, pero la verdad es que eso es una mentira, me aterra avanzar sin Él al lado mío, me aferro a la única idea coherente que vaga dentro de mi mente, _todo vale la pena sabiendo que Él existe en una parte de este planeta_… vivo atormentada por mi pasado y alimentada por el mismo, me he convertido por voluntad propia en un ser sin presente ni futuro…

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto?, ¿quería alejarlo de mi vida, aterrorizarlo al tiempo que le hacía ver lo loca que estaba por escuchar lo que sabía no era más que una ilusión de mi mente?, no, no era eso, lo había hecho porque ya no podía cargar completamente sola con este peso que llevaba sobre mi espalda, necesitaba confesárselo a alguien, y si el pretendiera alejarse de mi por considerarme peligrosa, me arrodillaría frente a el para suplicarle lo contrario aun si eso significaba que el reafirmara su diagnóstico.

¿Quién en su sano juicio escucha la voz de su ex novio?, ¿quién buscaría la muerte para poder escucharlo por unos segundos cuando no soy la primera ni la última persona en vivir una desilusión amorosa?, absolutamente nadie que tuviera todos sus tornillos en su lugar, pero parece ser que en un corto tiempo yo había perdido los míos… por primera vez esas palabras no me parecieron una ofensa, sino el más precioso halago que jamás me había proferido, después de todo ¿quien podría culparme?, tuve a un ser que maravilloso que ensombrecía a los príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas con los que toda mujer sueña y lo perdí, ¿no era lógico perder la razón por ello?.

-… has estado sobrellevando esto completamente sola ¿verdad?-asentí sin tener las fuerzas y el valor para verlo a la cara, era demasiado cobarde, no podía ver que expresión se dibujaba en estos momentos en su rostro-yo estoy aquí contigo, como siempre, jamás te volveré a dejar sola, nadie me apartará de tu lado, ni siquiera Sam-mis brazos comenzaron a temblar de la misma manera que Jake hace unos momentos, espasmos de furia recorrían todo mi cuerpo mientras fuego líquido quemaba mis venas, la mención de ese nombre encendió algo dentro de mi, una oscuridad que hasta el momento no sabía poseía

-¿Sam te prohibió que me vieras?-silencio, no me atrevía aun a verlo de frente pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que confirmar la respuesta silenciosa que me estaba dando, así que me enderecé dejando que mi peso reposara sobre el único codo que tenía apoyado sobre el colchón y lo miré directamente a los ojos, abrió la boca en más de una ocasión intentando darle sonido a sus palabras pero no pudo… con desesperación colocó sus manos sobre su frente, se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y presionó tanto sus palmas contra su piel que podía ver la parte donde el color cobrizo adquiría un tono más pálido a causa de la fuerza que Jake estaba imprimiendo contra si mismo, ¿qué influjo tenía Sam sobre el que lo ponía en ese estado?. Con lentitud se levantó de la cama y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas obligándome sin necesitarlo a ponerme en pie junto a el… era como magnetismo, si el se movía algo me inclinaba a hacer lo mismo

-s… s… si… -pronunció esas palabras con bastante esfuerzo, como si físicamente, algo o alguien le estuviera sujetando la mandíbula para que no pudiera moverla con libertad-pero… no lo obedeceré… quería verte, contarte absolutamente todo aunque eso signifique darle la espalda a mi familia-gradualmente la voz de Jake fue adquiriendo un ritmo normal, como si esa opresión invisible de su boca desapareciera poco a poco, algo había cambiado, algo que yo no sabía pero que el entendía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par deteniéndose como por arte de magia los espasmos que hasta ese momento azotaban su cuerpo

-aléjate de Sam, te está haciendo daño Jake, yo puedo ayudarte-¿de verdad era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo?, ¿sería capaz de ayudar a alguien cuando soy incapaz de hacer algo por mi misma?, lo cierto era que haría lo que fuera necesario para no perder a Jake, así como para alejarlo de aquel que por alguna razón desconocida me odiaba, ¿por qué le había ordenado a Jake que no me viera?, ¿¡que derecho tenía para hacerlo?

-en realidad no es Sam el problema, el sólo ha intentado ayudarme… la llegada de esos malditos chupasangres a Forks arruinó mi vida y la de todos… -musitó furioso, ¿qué tenían que ver los Cullen con Sam?, estaba confundida, pero no tenía tiempo para hacer preguntas y desenmarañar con calma mi confusión, Jake me necesitaba y por el momento eso es lo único que importaba-estoy metido en esto de por vida, es una sentencia eterna que no merecía… yo era feliz en el mundo de mentiras que construí al lado tuyo Bella-susurró con una honda tristeza que opacó súbitamente la furia que hasta hace unos instantes adornaba cada espacio de su rostro, odiaba verlo de esa manera, mi Jake era luz, vida, calidez… sol, no oscuridad y vacío, este era una imitación del Jake alegre y jovial que se había convertido en un pilar indispensable de mi vida, así que sin detenerme a pensarlo coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo, pero enseguida posara sus ojos sobre mi muñeca derecha, el entendimiento iluminó su mirada analítica, la cual observaba con una extraña fijación mi cicatriz fría en forma de media luna… de nuevo los espasmos azotaron su cuerpo aunque esta vez eran ligeros y nada aparatosos, y como dos centellas frías y calculadoras sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, sabía lo que estaba descubriendo, una mordida perfectamente moldeada sobre mi piel

-entonces si no puedes alejarte de Sam tu sólo, yo te ayudo, escapemos Jake, dejemos todo atrás, a Sam, a Billy, a Charlie y empecemos en otro lugar lejos de la Push, de Forks y de todo-gemí con desesperación mientras alejaba mi mano de su vista, y como ya era costumbre, frotaba mi cicatriz con mis dedos una y otra vez

De pronto silencio, los espasmos que azotaban el cuerpo de Jake se detuvieron paulatinamente hasta desaparecer, sabía el peso de mis palabras y también era consciente del significado que tendrían para el, pero nada importaba más en este momento que alejarlo de Sam y del peligro que representaba en nuestras vidas… ¿realmente estaba preparada para dejar Forks atrás?, hace unas semanas había enloquecido con Charlie por insinuar que tenía que dejar este pueblo, y ahora yo era la que estaba proponiendo una huida hacia un lugar desconocido… no tenía respuesta para esta incógnita, aunque era un hecho fehaciente que haría lo que fuera por mantener a Jake protegido de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlo… de todo aquel que se atreviera a alejarlo de mi.

-¿estas segura de lo que dices?-preguntó mientras me daba la espalda y fingía analizar un marco vacío que se hallaba sobre mi cómoda, donde alguna vez hubo una foto de… esa persona y mía-¿aunque sea peligroso que estés al lado mío?-esto último lo dijo tan bajo que no estuve segura si su voz había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero verdad o no, carecía de importancia en estos momentos, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar que representaba un peligro para mi?, ¿o creer que eso me haría desistir de querer huir con el?... mi meta únicamente era ayudarlo, alejarlo de Sam… el si era un peligro

_¡Mentirosa, como siempre esto lo haces por ti! no por Jake, a ti no te importa lastimar su corazón si consigues retenerlo a tu lado… Sam sólo es una excelente excusa para hacerte ver a sus ojos como una amiga excelente y sacrificada, ¿te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias?, ¿en el daño irreparable que le harás a Jake cuando se de cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones?, ¿qué harás cuando vea que tu jamás corresponderás a sus sentimientos?_

Palabras necias… tenía claro lo que quería hacer y porque lo estaba haciendo, mis sentimientos y motivaciones eran tan válidos como los de cualquier otra persona, no soy un monstruo… sólo un ser humano desesperado que necesita proteger lo único bueno que le queda en la vida. Perfectamente puedo vivir con mis actos y consecuencias si lograba alcanzar mi objetivo.

-estoy segura Jake, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, iba a usarlo para la universidad, pero como ya no asistiré de todos modos no importa si me lo gasto, no es mucho pero podremos sobrevivir un tiempo, nos iremos lejos de Forks, a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, tu podrías poner un taller mecánico y yo dar clases particulares de ciencias… lo que sea Jake pero vámonos, te lo pido-me coloqué frente a el nuevamente mientras mis dedos se aferraban con desesperación contra su pecho desnudo… podía sentir sobre las palmas de mis manos como los latidos de su corazón se volvían imposiblemente rápidos, era una carrera frenética contra el tiempo que parecía jamás llegaría a su final

-¿te irías conmigo sin saber nada de lo que soy?, podría no ser el buen amigo que un día conociste... -de nuevo la tristeza adornó su voz ronca y profunda, ¿acaso Sam le había hecho creer eso?-¿cambiarías de opinión si supieras que estar conmigo puede traerte la muerte?-susurró y me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, no había ni un asomo de miedo en mi corazón, Jake jamás podría inspirarme eso aunque sus palabras fuesen ciertas… cuando el amor es nuestro motor nos convertimos en seres completamente ilógicos, hacemos cosas que jamás creíamos que haríamos y quebrantamos nuestros principios en nombre de un bien aun mayor… aceptaría a Jake incluso si fuese el más sanguinario de los asesinos, pero ese no era el caso… _Sam, maldito seas por lo que le has hecho a Jake_

-si así fuera me iría contigo de todos modos, pero tu eres bueno Jake, eres el mejor chico que he conocido… -negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba insistiéndole en que sus palabras eran un error, pero más importante aun, tenía que convencerlo de huir de Forks, así que si las palabras no funcionaban aun existía un método que podía usar… la súplica-por favor Jake, te lo pido, aléjame de este lugar, sólo a tu lado tendría el valor de dejar atrás a… Ed… a… Edward-estaba estirando demasiado mi suerte y corría el riesgo de ser traicionada por mis palabras, y aun cuando entendí el significado de las mismas, no pensaba hacerme para atrás, aunque significara crear falsas expectativas en el corazón de Jake… ya después vería como solucionarlo

-Bella… -la sombra que creaba su cuerpo sobre el mío me cubría sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso podría asegurar que para estos momentos abarcaba gran parte de mi habitación, _¿cuándo es que había crecido tanto?_, seguramente alcanzaba los dos metros sin problemas, a su lado dejé de creer que mi 1,65 cm de estatura me catalogaba como una mujer pasablemente alta, al contrario, de pronto me sentí demasiado pequeña. Pero obligué a mi mente a enfocarse en asuntos prioritarios, y mientras posaba mis ojos sobre los suyos, pude percatarme que la agonía, desolación y también un asomo de esperanza se dibujaba en el mar oscuro de su mirada… _¿por qué Jake se ve tan triste?, pero más importante aun, ¿por qué me dolía tanto su dolor?_

De pronto la sombra de Jake comenzó a hacerse más densa y oscura sobre mi cara, tanto, que seguramente el color de mi piel era igual a la suya en estos momentos… cerré fuertemente mis manos en forma de puños y las coloqué a mis costados como un robot, el rostro de Jake se acercaba gradualmente al mío y sus manos las había colocado sobre mis hombros, como si intentara que este simple abrazo se hiciera más cercano… íntimo, pero no podía moverme, no conseguía que mi cuerpo se relajara y que mi corazón dejara de latir completamente aterrorizado… y aun a pesar del miedo que sentía al verme en una escena que formaba parte de muchos deja vus, estaba completamente hipnotizada por el influjo de su mirada, y sin aceptarlo en voz alta, me encontraba fascinada y seducida por esta persona que no era Edward en lo absoluto.

-ojala pudieras ver lo que tus palabras provocan en mi interior, lo mucho que deseo ser aceptado por la única persona que es importante para mi… tu Bella, lo que ansío poder desnudar mi alma contigo y no ver en tus ojos miedo y rechazo… por eso cuando me pides las cosas así, cuando te veo tan sola e indefensa me es imposible decirte que no, para mi tu felicidad es mi única prioridad, no me importa que me pidas ayuda para realizar las locuras mas estupidas y arriesgadas que pasan por tu cabeza, y aun si tengo que romper con los lazos que me unen a mi familia y experimente dolor por ello, sigue sin tener importancia, tu me das las fuerzas para conseguir lo imposible-rozó en una suave caricia una de mis mejillas con la punta de su nariz, acariciando con sus labios segundos después mi frente… fue una caricia calida y demasiado breve, una parte de mi corazón deseó que la eternidad cayera sobre nosotros en este instante-¿estás segura de que deseas dejar todo atrás?, ¿realmente quieres que huyamos de aquí?

-si… eso quiero hacer-Jake suspiró y colocó mi cabeza contra su pecho… instintivamente rodeé hasta donde pude su espalda con mis brazos y me dejé llevar por esta ola de emociones que Jake despertaba en mi interior, pero no quería averiguar cual predominaba y mucho menos darles nombre a cada una, después de todo un ser vacío como yo era incapaz de amar y ser amado, especialmente por alguien tan bueno como Jake

-aun no existe nada en este mundo que no desee darte-adorné mi rostro con una sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo no usaba-verte sonreír de esa manera vale la pena lo que voy a hacer, ahora descansa, mañana será un día muy largo

Caí en un profundo letargo en algún momento que tengo borroso en mi memoria, sólo recuerdo a Jake tomándome entre sus brazos gentiles y fuertes, percibir como el aroma a canela y madera penetraba a través de mi nariz llenando mi ser vacío de una extraña calma que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba… o quizás el mejor término era que la desconocía por completo, no sabía que existiera en este mundo una emoción semejante a esta que había nacido dentro de mi corazón, y vagamente recuerdo como me había colocado sobre mi cama al tiempo que me susurraba al oído buenas noches… escuché su voz en la lejanía, no alcanzo a recordar su rostro con claridad, y sin poder aferrarme a nada, caí hacia un túnel profundo y umbrío mientras la figura de Jake se tornaba más y más difusa… por primera vez deseé seguir despierta y no dormir, no quería adentrarme a un mundo de fantasía y perder este tiempo tan valioso… Jake era tangible, real y me recordaba segundo a segundo que la felicidad existía después de todo… aun así no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, pero contrario a las noches anteriores, esta vez tuve un sueño tranquilo aunque lleno de preguntas sin respuesta… y Jake fue el tema predominante en la mayoría de ellas, ¿dónde había quedado Edward en este sueño loco y sin sentido?, ¿cuándo fue que comencé a decir ese nombre sin problemas cuando hacía unos minutos o quizás horas no lograba ni pronunciar la primera letra sin que un dolor agobiante atacara mi pecho impidiéndome respirar completamente?, ¿por qué me daba la impresión que Jake cargaba con un peso incomodo que yo desconocía?, ¿por qué era tan desprendido?, ¿qué significó esa mirada abatida que dibujó su expresión desde su llegada?,... el aullido de un lobo se escuchó en la distancia y al girar mi rostro me vi de pie en el claro, donde Laurent había intentado matarme sin éxito, el poco sol que traspasaba las espesas nubes grises de Forks chocaron sobre mi piel y el sonido de metal resquebrajándose generó un eco lastimero en el ambiente ¿trituraban acaso un automóvil en algún lugar?… quise cubrir mis oídos, pero un enorme lobo color cobrizo con una mirada que reflejaba a un ser con inteligencia humana se posó frente a mi… _yo conozco esa mirada_, y mientras intentaba darle dueño a esos ojos oscuros; el pelo, el hocico y las garras fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar solamente Jake frente a mi con esa sonrisa tan suya adornando su rostro, la cual regresaba a la vida mi alma moribunda y remendada al tiempo que en mi interior nacía otra brillante y vasta que se mantendría anclada eternamente sobre el alma de Jake… dos seres intentando ser uno, pero separados por sus propios cuerpos… _yo te protegeré siempre_, susurró sin mover sus labios, y sin embargo, en un parpadeo me encontré rodeada por sus brazos, su calor y su aroma seductor mientras sentía como presionaba gentilmente su mejilla sobre mi cabeza… viniendo de otra persona esas palabras serían planas y vacías, una mentira que se le dice a un niño para calmar su llanto estruendoso y molesto, pero viniendo de Jake solo podía significar una cosa, esta era una promesa que jamás sería quebrantada… por primera vez en meses me sentí cobijada no por esos brazos gélidos que me abrazaban en mis sueños y deseaba con locura, sino por esta promesa que opacaba, muy a mi pesar, aquellas hechas por otra persona.

Esa mañana no hizo falta que fingiera una dicha que no sentía, ya que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro enseguida me viera al espejo por accidente antes de darme un baño, no lograba borrarla de mi rostro aunque la verdad sea dicha, no intenté hacerlo en todo el día. Ese sueño retorcido y loco, si bien era imposible, me había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Charlie al percibir mi cambio de humor, adornó su rostro con una sonrisa y me invitó a desayunar a su restaurante favorito Steak & Cobbler, y una vez amarrara mi cabello en una rápida coleta, subimos a la patrulla y ambos nos olvidamos de la escuela.

No tuve ganas de decirle a Charlie que dejara de comer carne aunque repitiera una y otra vez que era más sano que un caballo, preferí que habláramos de su trabajo, del clima, de futbol, de su equipo favorito, de aquellas tantas anécdotas de antaño que me hicieron reír hasta que mi estomago me pidió que parara… quería grabar en mi memoria aquello que podía llevarme de mi padre conmigo… después de todo, esta sería la última vez que lo vería, y eso en lugar de traerme la inevitable y previsible tristeza, me alegró amargamente… sabía que el sufriría enardecidamente y que mi madre enloquecería de angustia en cada segundo que pasara y que ella, desde su perspectiva, había perdido, pero quería ver exclusivamente por mi y no mirar atrás, ni siquiera por ellos, quería hacer esto por mi y por Jake y terminar lo poco que me quede de vida al lado suyo… no deseaba volver a Forks de ser posible, jamás, no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad en absoluto.

-bueno Bells, no creas que esto se repetirá todos los días… hoy faltaste a la escuela porque quería pasar la mañana contigo, llegaré bastante tarde así que no quería que te sintieras sola-inquirió mientras salíamos de la patrulla una vez llegáramos a casa… sabía perfectamente que esa no era del todo la verdadera razón, pero asentí, y lo que no hago con frecuencia, lo abracé

-te quiero papá, no lo olvides nunca-susurré y supe que me había escuchado, ya que, con la torpeza que nos caracterizaba, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-yo también te quiero Bells-se aclaró la garganta, sinónimo de que estaba tan incómodo como emocionado, así que rompí el abrazo y lo vi dirigir su vista hacia mi en más de una ocasión antes de subir a la patrulla y retomar su camino al trabajo… no me metí a la casa hasta que perdí de vista a Charlie

No importaban las razones que me decía una y otra vez en silencio, no era considerado de mi parte huir después de todo lo que he pasado al lado de Charlie, y más, hacerlo sufrir sin el merecerlo, pero no iba a mirar atrás, la decisión estaba tomada y finalmente había encontrado la fuerza que me hacía falta para dejar Forks atrás, así que tomé las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y fui directamente al banco de Port Angeles, si no quería ser encontrada, el primer paso a seguir era retirar todo mi dinero y tenerlo en efectivo… nada de tarjetas ni chequera… estaba fuera de toda consideración aquello que pudiera delatar nuestra ubicación. Camino a casa compré comida no perecedera, sopas instantáneas y bebidas energéticas, necesitaríamos algo de comer para el camino.

Al llegar a casa empaqué todo lo necesario en las mochilas para escalar que en algún momento compré con los Newton y creí necesitar con los Cullen, le preparé a Charlie la comida para una semana y etiqueté durante más de una hora el contenido de cada uno de los recipientes que estaban dentro del refrigerador y el tiempo aproximado de caducidad así como la fecha del día de hoy, Charlie era bastante descuidado cuando de comida y cocinar se trataba, era la primera persona que conocía que preparaba una sopa instantánea y le arruinaba el sabor… ordené la alacena e hice limpieza general en la casa; lavé su ropa, limpié la cochera y finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé una hoja en blanco y me senté frente a mi escritorio para escribir aquella nota que desataría lágrimas, enojo y seguramente histeria… suspire pesadamente al tiempo que tomaba la pluma entre mis manos, ¿existirían palabras que pudieran aminorar su dolor?... no, así que sin más preámbulos comencé a escribir.

_**Perdónenme por lo que les estoy haciendo, creo que después de todo no soy la hija madura que nació con 35 años de edad y que siempre toma las mejores decisiones… siento mucho tener que romper la imagen de la Bella perfecta que tienes en mente Mamá, pero en este punto de mi vida se que lo correcto es alejarme de Forks sin revelarles mi paradero, y es aquí donde ustedes y yo tenemos opiniones encontradas. **_

_**No les puedo pedir que no se preocupen, pero si que confíen en mi y en que muy pronto los llamaré. Denme un poco de tiempo y espacio, lo necesito ahora más que nunca, siento que debo reencontrar el viejo yo que yace perdido en la oscuridad, y permanecer en Forks no me ayudará a lograr mi objetivo. Papá, se que me recomendaron esto hace semanas y enfurecí con ambos, pero en ese instante no tenía lo que ahora tengo… no me voy sola, les aseguro que estaré protegida en todo momento, Jake jamás permitiría que algo malo me pasara… y Mamá, Florida no es una opción que este dentro de mis planes, necesito ir a un lugar donde pueda empezar de nuevo. Se que dirán que soy joven y tengo toda la vida por delante… ansío encontrarle sentido a esas palabras.**_

_**Me hubiese gustado hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero obviamente es imposible. Papá, te pido que no pongas al FBI a cargo de mi caso, no quiero ser encontrada, este camino que he elegido lo debo recorrer por mis propios medios… te aseguro que me pondré en contacto con ustedes en cuanto encontremos un lugar óptimo para vivir.**_

_**Los quiere siempre**_

_**Bella**_

_**PD. 1. No me llamen al celular, lo dejaré junto a mi computadora**_

_**PD. 2. Mamá, mi Papá no tiene la culpa de nada, no descargues tu coraje contra el, después de todo es inocente… cuando nos volvamos a ver aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas**_

Leí la carta tantas veces, que casi podía ver en mi mente cual sería la reacción de mis padres; Charlie arrugaría la hoja justo donde su mano temblorosa sostenía la carta, devoraría rápidamente las letras ahí escritas y llamaría desesperado a Billy para solicitar su ayuda, y mi alocada y adorada Renée sería victima de un ataque de pánico al escuchar a mi padre por el auricular narrarle con voz convulsa lo poco que sabía, y sin detenerse a escuchar el final, soltaría el teléfono dejándolo caer estruendosamente sobre el suelo de madera, tomaría el primer vuelo a Forks y una vez en casa con un Charlie ojeroso y pegado junto al teléfono en todo momento, leería una y otra vez la carta arrugada y maltrecha mientras lágrimas rodaban una y otra vez a través de sus mejillas pálidas. Sabía que había estirado demasiado mi suerte al decir una mentira tras otra, ¿reencontrar mi viejo yo?, ¿regresar algún día a Forks?, ¿dar a entender que esta "depresión" era una crisis pasajera?, ¡mentiras!, estoy muriendo y deseo desaparecer con Jake a mi lado, esa es la única verdad… soy demasiado cobarde y egoísta como para hacer esto yo sola, ¿pero a cuantas personas tengo pensado hacer sufrir para conseguir mi objetivo egoísta y frívolo?, antes de darle tiempo a mi corazón para gritarme la respuesta, unos rasguños conocidos haciendo tic tic contra el vidrio de mi ventana me sacaron de mi ensoñación obligándome a apartar la vista de la carta que de un modo contundente le rompería el corazón a mis padres, _¿a que hora anocheció si hasta hace unos momentos las nubes grises adornaban el cielo pálido de Forks?,_ me pregunté mientras doblaba la hoja y ponía "para Charlie y Renée" al frente con letras grandes.

Me asomé por la ventana y vi a Jake parado frente a la motocicleta ondeando una de sus manos al aire en señal de saludo… ni una sonrisa, solo una mirada cálida que decía mucho más que mil palabras… estaba tan listo como yo, le regresé el saludo débilmente y bajé las escaleras al tiempo que colocaba sobre mi espalda el equipaje que contenía solo ropa y comida, realmente no había nada especial que pudiera llevar conmigo, ni una foto, ni un CD de música compuesto especialmente para mi… nada, solo recuerdos, después de todo es como si Edward jamás hubiese existido en absoluto, no me permití sentir dolor en este instante, tenía que grabar en mi memoria cada rincón de esta casa que había sido escenario de los momentos más importantes que habían marcado mi vida; recorrí con mi mirada la sala, la cocina y la estancia al tiempo que colocaba sobre la mesa auxiliar la carta, para que al entrar Charlie fuese lo primero que viera. Solté un suspiro hondo y pesado, y sin mirar hacia atrás salí a mi encuentro con Jake con lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-¿esto es todo lo que traerás?-preguntó mientras veía el volumen de mi maleta, no era descomunalmente grande, con facilidad cubría mi espalda y parte de mi cabeza, por un momento me sentí incómoda y creí que había exagerado cuando según yo, era una persona que cargaba con lo necesario

-¿es mucho?-arrugué mi entrecejo esperando en silencio su respuesta

-no, pero siempre creí que todas las mujeres cargaban con más de 2 maletas-musitó con una sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba un casco sobre mi cabeza… pude haber contestado su provocación pero no lo hice… comenzaba a ser el Jake que conocía, mi Jake, mi mejor amigo que adoraba con locura-¿estás lista?-asentí

Subí a la motocicleta, me aferré fuertemente a su cintura y después la brisa nocturna y helada de Forks chocando sobre mi rostro me indicó que finalmente estaba sucediendo… me alejaba de este lugar para siempre. Intenté sonreír pero no pude, me fue imposible girar las comisuras de mis labios... pese a todo me dolía saber que estaba dejando atrás por voluntad propia este lugar. En cualquier momento esperaba escuchar una advertencia de aquella voz aterciopelada y suave mientras más kilómetros abrían una brecha enorme entre nosotros, pero nada, solo silencio, lo cual significaban dos cosas de las cuales yo estaba absolutamente consciente, Jake era mi puerto seguro y Forks era la razón de mis constantes alucinaciones, no supe si sentir dicha o tristeza por esto último.

Al girar brevemente mi rostro hacia un costado mío, pude ver como los árboles se habían convertido en una masa sin forma, solo eran pinceladas rápidas creadas por un artista muy talentoso… al menos eso parecían a mis ojos… un hermoso panorama nocturno creado por Monet, pero esto no era un sueño, era una realidad que yo misma había querido vivir, y pese que no me encontraba arrepentida de mi decisión tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas que derramar.

__**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¿Que les pareció?... como podrán ver el fic es un que hubiera pasado si... Bella y Jake deciden huir juntos... esta es una historia que había estado rondando mi cabeza desde que estaba escribiendo Solsticio... me preguntaba como habría cambiado la historia de haber huido ellos dos juntos... por supuesto, y como buena Team Jacob, pretendo que estos dos terminen juntos, pero el camino serña bastante dificil para este par... pero bueno, no daré mas detalles. Por ser capitulo de inicio no daré adeltanto, pero esperen el siguiente cap.**

**Saludos y dejen reviews... y para las personas que no disfruten de esta lectura pues les pido respeto para las que estan aqui por diversión ok?**


	3. Capitulo 2: Revelaciones

**¡Hola a todas!, de verdad intenté tener listo el capitulo antes pero me fue imposible, ahora tardaré más en actualizar pero espero me tengan paciencia y obvio que su espera haya valido la pena. Me halaga leer todos sus reviews y responder dentro de lo posible cada uno de ellos, obvio para quien tenga solamente cuenta en fanfiction, es hermoso saber que mi fic les esta gustando, y que pronostican sera igual o mas interesante que el pasado que escribí. Muchisimas gracias a Eushys, aime, Marie A, Tamara Black, Christydechiba y sonibel31 por sus hermosos comentarios, (espero no haber omitido a ninguna) y que continuen dejando sus reviews en cada cap que suba. En fin las dejo con el fic y nos leemos en los reviews chicas¡**

* * *

><p><em>Al girar brevemente mi rostro hacia un costado mío, pude ver como los árboles se habían convertido en una masa sin forma, solo eran pinceladas rápidas creadas por un artista muy talentoso… al menos eso parecían a mis ojos… un hermoso panorama nocturno creado por Monet, pero esto no era un sueño, era una realidad que yo misma había querido vivir, y pese que no me encontraba arrepentida de mi decisión tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas que derramar.<em>

**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones**

Con embeleso y sin poder apartar mi mirada del cielo, me permití admirar el espectáculo más hermoso que no me había detenido a observar en su totalidad sino hasta ahora; ver como la luz del sol, que poco a poco se asoma en el horizonte, reemplaza a los colores de la noche por aquellos azules, naranjas, rosas y violetas que no se ven con frecuencia en Forks… definitivamente este era un amanecer digno de ser inmortalizado en una cámara de video, me lamenté al caer en la cuenta que esta sería la primera y última vez que vería un acontecimiento así, después de todo cada amanecer es distinto… no importa cuantas veces nos enfrentemos a un mismo problema en diferentes etapas de nuestra vida, esa experiencia adquirida no será igual a la anterior, por lo tanto el aprendizaje será diferente también, ¿será acaso la ley de la vida?, o ¿la razón radica en que el ser humano esta destinado a cambiar constantemente hasta desaparecer?, si, quizás, no lo sabía… y al final ese sería el destino de todos nosotros los mortales que guardamos dentro de nuestro cuerpo esta humanidad frágil y efímera, por lo tanto es normal para alguien como yo entristecer al saber que perdí mi oportunidad de ver una y otra vez en alguna televisión este fenómeno cotidiano, miraría otro similar el día de mañana, pero jamás sería lo mismo, no vería los mismos colores, ni el mismo cielo, ni la misma luz, no quería otro amanecer que no fuese este que acababa de terminar, me resistía al cambio, no lo toleraba, y sin embargo estaba destinada a seguir enfrentándome a el hasta que mis días terminaran.

De pronto me sentí cansada, y no por las más de 5 horas que llevo despierta, –contando solo el día de hoy–, pero aun cuando mi cuerpo reflejara a una joven de 18 años, por dentro me sentía acabada, como si ya no tuviera más misión que cumplir… nuevamente me embargó esta sensación de querer cerrar los ojos para siempre y no necesitar despertar a un día más, _tortura… un recordatorio de lo que tuve y no tendré jamás_… pero ¿de verdad esta huída es la solución a mis problemas?, quizás no, después de todo los recuerdos están en mi mente, atormentándome minuto a minuto, diciéndome mi corazón en cada latido, que me estaba engañando a mi misma al aferrarme a la idea insulsa de que esto alejaría mis demonios, me haría olvidar mis penitencias y la muerte finalmente me haría suya como deseó el día en el que casi muero aplastada por una camioneta mi primer día de clases, incluso para mi era infantil creer que aquellos preciados recuerdos de una Bella plena, feliz y absurdamente enamorada de Edward y su inmortalidad, se habrían quedado en Forks junto con aquella carta que a estas horas había cumplido su objetivo… pero no tenía pensado echarme para atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, no quería ni debía pedirle a Jake que diera la media vuelta y me regresara a ese lugar donde una voz seguramente me aguardaba, si bien mi consciencia insistía en que usar a Jake para cumplir mi objetivo era un error que habría de pagar con lágrimas de sangre, era un riesgo que bien estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, tenía claro lo que quería hacer y el era lo único tangible que tenía al alcance, no existía otro camino a seguir más que este.

Me permití cerrar los ojos momentáneamente mientras recargaba mi rostro en la espalda amplia y cálida de Jake, y al tiempo que mis sentidos se inundaban de ese aroma al que me estaba volviendo una adicta declarada, me pregunté, ¿cuál habría sido el destino de Julieta si se hubiese permitido conocer más a Paris?, ¿hubiese existido un futuro promisorio para ambos?, ¿se habría enamorado de aquella manera tan ilógica de Romeo si dentro de su corazón otro ser en igualdad de circunstancias ocupara un lugar importante dentro de su alma?, quizás la historia de amor más grande de todos los tiempos y que para muchos es su meta sublime, sería muy diferente, ya que ella no se habría casado con Romeo un día después de conocerse, ni el habría tenido que matar al primo de su ya esposa, ni seres irremplazables en la vida de ambos habrían perecido por culpa de un amor que estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio, ¿¡por qué que clase de felicidad se puede tener si ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo?, con la muerte todo termina, no existe un paraíso o un infierno peor o mejor que aquel que construimos en vida… quizás Julieta cometió un grave error al no permitirse conocer más a fondo a Paris, seguramente habría vivido un amor igual o más intenso con el si su necedad no hubiese cegado su buen juicio, e indudablemente habría amado con plenitud a un hombre que la amaba mucho más a ella… ¿qué acaso Julieta no se dio cuenta que Romeo no era el indicado en su vida?, ¿qué todo estaba en contra de ambos por una razón?, ¿qué su nana fue sabia al decirle que aceptara a Paris, porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo tendría un trágico final?, ¿para que empeñarse en la idea de que él era su único camino cuando otro igual de maravilloso se habia abierto paso frente a sus ojos?, ¿por qué luchar ferozmente por un sueño hermoso que al final terminó tornándose en pesadilla?, ¿qué sentido tenía?.

Paris, fiel Paris, el fue cruelmente rechazado por una niña inmadura que no supo valorar el amor inmenso que el le ofrecía, y que por ella murió a manos del cruel y cambiante Romeo mientras lloraba la muerte de su amada fuera de su tumba… después de todo Julieta no merecía a un ser tan maravilloso como Paris, lo mejor era que se hubiese quedado sola, sin ninguno de los dos… la villana de esa novela de amor fue sin lugar a dudas Julieta, su egoísmo y su cruel visión de lo que debía ser el amor… ella fue la oscuridad que habitó repentinamente el corazón de Romeo, y la muerte que cercenó la vida del inocente Paris que hasta el final pidió estar cerca de su amada, pero a final de cuentas esto no es más que una cruel historia de amor con la cual me siento profundamente identificada… eso me hacía odiar a Julieta, aunque no más que a mi misma por permitirme cometer sus mismos errores.

-¿quieres que nos detengamos en un hotel para descansar?, me parece que hay uno a 5 kilómetros-la voz de Jake me sacó de mi ensoñación, levante la vista y vi con horror como giraba peligrosamente su rostro hacia mi

-¡no despegues la vista de la carretera!-grité al tiempo que una sonrisa un tanto burlona adornaba su rostro, y sin prisa alguna, y bastante divertido por mi actitud, regresó su mirada hacia adelante-¿¡sabes cuantos accidentes ocurren por un descuido así?, cuando quieras preguntarme algo hazlo SIN despegar la vista de enfrente si es que en algo valoras mis nervios, ¿esta bien?-hice bastante énfasis en estas últimas palabras para que viera que no estaba bromeando… podía sentir los acelerados latidos de mi corazón palpitar una y otra vez contra mi pecho, eran tan fuertes que podía sentirlos en mis oídos y creí que Jake sería capaz de percibirlos si no me tranquilizaba

-esta bien, esta bien, prometo no volver a ser el causante de que casi te de un infarto-musito muy divertido, parecía que mi enojo le había causado demasiada gracia, por un momento me pareció leer en su expresión que el tenía todo bajo control y que yo no debía angustiarme por esa clase de tonterías. Esto último si había sido una completa estupidez, el no era un vampiro con los sentidos sobrenaturalmente desarrollados, era un humano tan ordinario como yo… con las desventajas que nos regala nuestra mortalidad-volviendo al tema principal, ¿quieres que nos detengamos en el hotel?, me parece que estas cansada

No quería, me resistía a decirle que si, una parte de mi mente me decía una y otra vez que le dijera a Jake que continuáramos nuestro recorrido, que el único momento en que el detendría la moto sería cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino, –que hasta ahora me era desconocido–, pero el resto de mi ser me decía a gritos que el tenía razón, necesitaba unos minutos humanos para asearme, arreglar mi cabello que seguramente era un nido incontrolable de nudos, unas horas para descansar y también algo de comer; mi estómago, al cual categóricamente había ignorado durante semanas, reclamaba algo de comida, sería necio proponer que continuáramos nuestro viaje cuando seguramente el estaba aun más cansado y hambriento que yo, después de todo era el, el que tenía la tarea de manejar y mantenerse despierto por tiempo indefinido, pero parecía que las marcadas ojeras que contorneaban sus ojos no habían sido producto de estas horas de desvelo precisamente, si mal no recordaba, ayer en mi habitación vi estas mismas marcas adornando sus ojos pero no les presté la debida importancia, comencé a sentir dentro de mi corazón mucha culpa, después de todo lo obligué a manejar a estas horas usando mi única arma disponible, la súplica.

-creo que es lo mejor

Supe que sonrió porque de pronto su espalda comenzó a moverse al ritmo de su ligera carcajada, lo más seguro es que había percibido la decepción en mi voz al tener que aceptar en voz alta que el tenía razón; comenzaba a creer que mis actitudes le causaban bastante gracia a Jake, no sabía si sentirme dichosa por verlo sonreír, o bien ofendida por ser el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor, me perfilé por esto último.

Para mi creciente mal humor, el no paró de reír hasta que nos detuvimos en un hotel de paso que parecía tener varado en esta carretera solitaria bastantes años, y por lo que podía ver a simple vista, los dueños no se habían tomado jamás la molestia de darle un mantenimiento al lugar, ya que el letrero despostillado, en el cual seguramente alguna vez se vio escrito Quality Inn u otra clase de nombre, ahora era ilegible gracias al paso del tiempo. Lo que debía ser pasto verde y lleno de vida, ahora era un llano lúgubre cubierto de plantas y tallos muertos por doquier, pero la fachada si que daba tristeza, con trabajo alcanzaba a distinguir entre la mugre y el moho que la pintura algún día había sido beige con franjas blancas en las orillas del deteriorado edificio, y las enredaderas de un color ocre intenso, –las cuales se desbarataban con la ráfaga más ligera–, contorneaban los marcos de cemento de las rústicas ventanas, teniendo incrustadas frente a ellas unas rejillas metálicas bastante oxidadas, dando la impresión de pertenecer a una prisión de alta seguridad, o peor aun, psiquiátrico, en lugar de a un hotel sencillo y demasiado barato. Desafortunadamente nada en este enorme llano ayudaba a que su apariencia fuese atractiva a la vista de cuantos transitaban por esta carretera, al contrario, mientras más me detenía a analizar su estructura, mas temor me daba entrar a través de esa puerta de madera de roble… nunca he sido una persona que crea en monstruos, demonios o cualquier ente sacado de aquellos cuentos de terror, pero mientras aparcábamos la motocicleta en lo que intuimos era la cochera, aferré mi mano fuertemente contra la de Jake, temía que de un momento a otro una persona enmascarada y con sierra en mano, saliera a nuestro encuentro aunque estuviésemos a plena luz del día.

A comparación de lo lúgubre de la fachada, el interior se podía decir que era agradable, si bien la pintura azul pastel estaba resquebrajada y en algunos casos solo se podía ver el color del cemento, las lilis blancas recién cortadas que adornaban cada esquina de la sencilla recepción, el aroma a pan recién horneado y la tenue iluminación amarillenta, le daban un toque casi hogareño a este hotel, que hasta hace unos instantes me infundió miedo.

-buenos días queridos, el protocolo indica que debo preguntar _¿en que les puedo ayudar?_, pero por hoy haré caso omiso de las normas, es obvio que necesitan urgentemente un cuarto para descansar-me preocupó bastante su comentario, era bastante notorio el cansancio de Jake, pero, ¿como debería verme yo para que aquella mujer que debía oscilar entre los 60 ó 65 años de edad, me observara con tanta preocupación?, ¿tan mal me veía?

De pronto sentí como si mi cerebro fuese una televisión con muy mala recepción, escuchaba las palabras de la mujer resonar una y otra vez en mis oídos con un eco profundo, la reacción lógica de una persona normal sería seguir la conversación, solicitar un cuarto e irme a dormir, pero no lograba conectar mi mente con mi boca, me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para prestar atención a las palabras que esa mujer decía, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme estática y admirar la fisonomía de esta persona; tenía un rostro que seguramente de joven había sido hermoso, aunque ahora, gracias al paso de los años, se encontraba adornado por varias arrugas, las cuales se acentuaban ante cualquier cambio de expresión que la mujer hacía, pero tenía la firme sospecha que sonreía con bastante frecuencia, al menos eso percibí al ver como resaltaban aquellas arrugas que contorneaban sus pequeños ojos verdes y las comisuras de sus labios delgados.

Repentinamente imágenes de la abuela Marie inundaron mi mente; su gesto cándido que en ningún momento perdió aquella expresión inocente, su cabello color plata peinado en una coleta trenzada descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, sus mejillas pintándose de color rosa al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara consiguiendo calmar cualquier ambiente tenso… creí que jamás encontraría una persona con cualidades tan similares, pero ahora caía en la cuenta que esta mujer desconocida podría ser en un universo paralelo su hermana gemela, y sin poder evitarlo, –aunque por primera vez desde que pisé este hotel mi cuerpo respondió a una orden enviada por mi cerebro–, sonreí al tiempo que su mirada profunda se posaba sobre la mía, esperé escuchar en cualquier momento su voz dulce y melodiosa mientras pronuncia "Bella" y me pide con una mano que me acerque a ella para después pedirme ayuda en la cocina, pero era obvio que eso no es lo que estaba por suceder, aun así aquella mujer de la cual no sabía el nombre, me sonrió cálidamente en respuesta… extrañamente sentí como si hubiese llegado a casa.

-… así es, lo usaremos un par de horas, queremos seguir nuestro camino al anochecer-repuse una vez recupere el control de mi mente y la mujer asintió sin haberse percatado siquiera de mi estado de ausencia

-solo voy a necesitar que uno de ustedes se registre en esta libreta por favor, no les tomará más de 3 minutos hacerlo-extendió la pluma y fui yo quien la tomó, enseguida la mujer nos dio la espalda mientras buscaba en una repisa de madera oscura la llave de nuestra habitación, _¿acaso había hospedado alguien aparte de nosotros dos?_, continuaba incrédula al respecto

Una especie de alerta se encendió dentro de mi mientras acercaba la pluma a la libreta_, no puedo firmar como Bella Swan_, tenía que inventar unos nombres falsos si es que quería que nuestro paradero se mantuviese en completo anonimato. En caso que Charlie hiciera caso omiso a mis indicaciones, lo primero que el haría sería buscar en cada hotel de Estados Unidos por nosotros aunque eso le tomara el resto de su vida realizar, pero planeaba dificultarle aun más las cosas, no tenía pensado dejar ningún rastro de nuestro paradero, así que antes que la mujer extendiera la llave hacia Jake, firmé rápidamente con una letra que intentaba fuese diferente a la mía, como Harley y Nicholas Kruger.

-aquí tienen, la comida se sirve a las 3 de la tarde y el comedor se encuentra sobre este pasillo a la derecha-informó mientras nos señalaba que dirección seguir, lo cual vi completamente innecesario, ya que en la recepción había solo dos cosas, unas escaleras demasiado angostas que comunicaban con el primer y segundo piso de este sencillo edificio y un pasillo que dirigía al comedor, aun así agradecí el gesto que debía haber recitado pocas veces, me resistía a creer que este lugar fuera frecuentemente visitado por alguien aparte de nosotros-disculpen la intromisión pero, ¿son recién casados?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras leía los nombres que hacía unos minutos escribí sobre las hojas amarillentas y con olor a viejo de su libreta con portadas de madera

-… -_no, para nada, somos hermanos… _esa era una respuesta completamente improbable, ya que por más que analizara en mi mente la fisonomía de Jake e intentara encontrar un rasgo similar entre ambos, la verdad era que, físicamente, no teníamos nada en común que nos ayudara a parecer incluso parientes lejanos_, debí haber escrito apellidos diferentes_, desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos-… si, nos casamos ayer-suspiré con pesadez mientras me escuchaba hablar con seguridad de un evento que no sucedió y jamás sucederá

-forman una hermosa pareja, me recuerdan tanto cuando mi difunto esposo y yo teníamos su edad, los problemas de ese entonces eran tan insignificantes que creímos podríamos comernos el mundo a mordidas, ¡ah, que tiempos aquellos!-parecía estar hablando consigo misma más que con nosotros al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos un viejo portarretratos y admiraba con fijación la foto que protegía celosamente ese marco de madera… no se necesitaba ser muy observador como para no apreciar la devoción y amor que aun le profesaba a su marido… de pronto dejó de tener la apariencia de una mujer de más de 60 años, y frente a mis ojos volvió a ser aquella joven de cabello castaño claro, tez rosácea y de 20 años de edad, que se entregó incondicionalmente al que sería el amor de su vida pese que la muerte algún día no muy lejano habría de separarlos… _¿de que sirve amar, si gracias a nuestra mortalidad, este sentimiento tiene como principio básico una felicidad sobrenaturalmente fabulosa, y terminaba desgarrándote el alma al tener que separarte del hombre que habría de ser tu compañero para siempre?, ¿qué significa la eternidad para los mortales si dura tan solo 50 ó 60 años?, ¿no es injusto que el término "para siempre", no sea lo mismo para nosotros que para los vampiros?-_pero no creo les interese escuchar a unos jóvenes como ustedes, la historia de una vieja como yo que vive rememorando una y otra vez aquellos tiempos que siento sucedieron apenas ayer, lo que ahora necesitan es subir a su habitación, tomarse un buen baño de tina y dormir antes de continuar con su viaje… por cortesía de la casa les subiré dos tazas de leche con miel, es un excelente remedio para dormir tranquilo, al menos funciona con mis nietos-sonrió, y la perdimos de vista mientras caminaba con lentitud por el único pasillo existente en este hotel, viendo por primera vez desde que puse un pie aquí, que estaba decorado con fotografías en blanco y negro de lo que supuse fue la construcción e inauguración de este lugar

Con pasos exageradamente pausados, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, seguramente estábamos muy cansados como para hablar de alguna trivialidad como el clima, los alrededores o el silencio que reinaba en este lugar que de pronto parecía un punto en medio de la nada, o talvez existía la posibilidad que para ambos este ambiente hogareño nos recordara aquello que por decisión propia resolvimos dejar atrás, _muchas veces imaginé que sería duro el momento de decirle adiós a mis padres, pero en ninguna de mis realidades adiviné que se sentiría de esta manera tan pesada y absoluta_… nostalgia, añoranza, melancolía, tristeza… sabía que en estos momentos esas y más emociones amargas navegaban desbocadas dentro del pecho de Jake, y los espasmos espaciados que recorrían su cuerpo solo me dieron la razón.

Pero pronto mi mente dirigió su atención a la habitación que apareció frente a nuestros ojos al tiempo que la puerta de madera, marcada con el número 17, se desplazaba lentamente hacia adentro, escuchándose un rechinido que no debió sorprenderme en absoluto, _típico de algo que esta viejo y oxidado_. Estaba segura que, una vez dentro, descubriría un cuarto sencillo, pequeño, con muebles baratos, impregnado de un fuerte aroma a encerrado y polvo por lo decrépito de las instalaciones y con grietas a lo largo y ancho de las paredes, pero una vez más me equivoqué, definitivamente este lugar era completamente opuesto a lo esperado, si bien los muebles eran viejos y databan seguramente de los años 30, estaban tan bien conservados, que parecían recién comprados, la alfombra bajo mis pies con ornamentaciones de flores y franjas de colores como café, rojo, amarillo y naranja, no tenía ni un rastro de tierra o polvo pese que a las afueras de este lugar es la decoración principal de la entrada, las cortinas blancas de tela escarpada en forma de abanico y con un lazo de satín dorado sujetándola por los costados, así como lilis blancas adornando la cómoda de madera de roble y la cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco bordado a mano, le dieron un toque tan perfecto al lugar que parecía un escenario recién salido de la película _pídele al tiempo que vuelva_. Me percaté que dejé de respirar por unos segundos, cuando mi pecho comenzó a exigirme que llenara de oxígeno mis pulmones, permitiéndome este acto necesario, aspirar de lleno y sin problemas el perfume que envolvía a este lugar mientras dejaba de lado mi maleta y daba dos pasos torpemente hacia el hermoso dosel de la cama… flores, madera, canela, lilis, miel, chocolate, pino… cerré los ojos y pude escuchar claramente los cascos de los caballos golpear acompasadamente el piso terroso, las llantas de madera y metal de los carruajes propios de la época creando una profunda sinfonía de altos y bajos sobre la tierra, así como sentir claramente el fuego de los quinqués que anuncian sutilmente la casi llegada de la tarde aunque dentro de mi mente sabía que apenas pasaban de las siete de la mañana. Pero me resistí a despertar a mi realidad, quise permitirme continuar con este sueño, sentir que me salía de mi propio cuerpo y era otra persona ajena a mi misma… esta ilusión pasajera me hizo sentir una dicha momentánea y demasiado fugaz, pero fueron los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Jake los que me sacaron de mi ensoñación al tiempo que me acunaba gentilmente contra su pecho, ¿cómo alguien con la musculatura y apariencia de el, podía ser tan tierno, gentil y cuidadoso conmigo?.

-¿en que parte del mundo estabas?, la señora pasó a un lado tuyo con los dos vasos de leche, te saludó y tu jamás respondiste, comenzaba a creer que estabas tan cansada que te habías quedado dormida en esa posición-la mirada oscura de Jake se posó sobre mis ojos y no pude moverme, de pronto aquellos sentimientos que he intentado reprimir desde que esta pesadilla dio inicio en ese bosque fúnebre, salieron a flote con una fuerza avasalladora, quería refrenarlos… no deseaba que Jake me viera en este estado tan deplorable aunque se que me ha visto peor… aun así intenté luchar contra este nudo que se había instalado dolorosamente en mi garganta, así como con las lágrimas que comenzaban nublar mi visión-conmigo no tienes que fingir un estado de ánimo que no sientes,... no te hace más fuerte callar ni más débil llorar ¿sabías?

Y como si de una orden se tratara, aferré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloré como jamás lo había hecho, las barreras autoimpuestas meses atrás se esfumaron con tanta facilidad que parecía jamás habían existido. De pronto todo mi cuerpo comenzó a doler a causa de los espasmos que azotaban mis brazos, mi pecho, mi estómago y mis piernas, había estado luchando tanto tiempo contra esta agonía que mataba lentamente todo mi ser, que al verme en la posibilidad de liberarla me fue imposible detenerme, pero una voz queda haciendo eco en mi mente repetía incesantemente que debía contenerme, para después continuar con esa farsa bien ensayada que me había propuesto interpretar por el bien de los demás… conmigo sufriendo era suficiente, y a pesar de eso, mis lágrimas continuaron escurriendo a través de mis mejillas lo que sentí fueron las horas más largas de toda mi vida, no me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba desahogarme en el hombro de alguien hasta que la dulzura de Jake tocó las fibras más escondidas de mi corazón.

En un punto donde mi inconsciencia no era tan profunda, pude sentir como los brazos de Jake, aun rodeando con firmeza mi espalda y piernas, me colocaban sobre la cama, cubría mi cuerpo con una de las cobijas que yacían en la silla más cercana y se recostaba a un lado mío al tiempo que enredaba entre sus dedos una y otra vez un mechón de mi cabello, provocando este detalle que mis sentidos se arrullaran precipitadamente en contra mi voluntad… pero fueron su calor y el aroma a canela y madera que desprendían su cuerpo, los que me llevaron a las profundidades lóbregas y sombrías del sueño al tiempo que me encontraba acunada entre sus brazos, sintiendo por una fracción de segundo que muy posiblemente podría mantenerme unida el resto de mi existencia vacía.

De nuevo este bosque oscuro, este aroma a muerte lacerando cada minúsculo espacio de mi cuerpo mientras mis pulmones comienzan a arder a causa de lo gritos que salen despedidos a través de mi garganta, suplicando para que aquella persona con la apariencia de un ángel deslumbrante se de la media vuelta y me lleve a los confines del único paraíso que deseo… _no te quiero a mi lado, no me convienes_… escuchaba los susurros de esa voz suave y aterciopelada una y otra vez… una y otra vez, no importaba que cubriera mis oídos, era capaz de escucharlos claramente dentro de mi cerebro como si esa hermosa melodía generada por sus labios fuese una parte integral de este viento que se estrellaba viciosamente contra mi cara, recordándome con cada palabra aquella verdad de la que fui consciente desde el primer instante que posé mis ojos sobre el y a la que tarde o temprano habría de enfrentarme. Pronto me di cuenta que mis pies se hundían en una sustancia viscosa mientras me abría paso entre las ramas filosas y la maleza muerta de esta tumba que se había convertido en mi último lugar de descanso… _¿dónde había quedado el olor de la madera?, ¿de donde provenía este aroma salado que provocaba que mi cabeza diera vueltas incesantemente?,_ pero fue un objeto inanimado sobre el suelo el que me dio la respuesta mientras me precipitaba velozmente hacia el lodo… mi cuerpo, inerte sobre un charco de sangre que se volvía cada vez mas extenso al tiempo que mi de por si pálida piel adquiría un tono mortecino… observé mis manos, sintiendo como el viento salado chocaba contra mi cara, alborotando mi cabello en el proceso, viendo con sorpresa que era capaz de ver a través de ellas, y contrario a lo que una persona normal sentiría, yo no experimenté terror en lo absoluto, al contrario, al parecer la muerte finalmente tenía piedad de mi y me permitía desaparecer de tanto sufrimiento, que si bien me impulsaba a seguir luchando porque esta agonía se hiciese mas intensa, me hundía a su vez en un abismo que parecía no tener fondo… sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería, pero Edward era el único que tenía el poder de destruirme por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de su asesinato, y escuchar una y otra vez cada palabra que marcaba de manera definitiva mi corazón desahuciado, incluso con aquella voz melodiosa que solo podía pertenecer a una imagen celestial, era demasiado cruel… inhumano, y sin embargo vivía de estos preciados segundos donde todo de alguna manera empieza y termina… ¿en dónde quedaron mis fuerzas para luchar?, ¿esas ganas de derrotar lo imbatible?, seguramente en este bosque que desaparecía junto conmigo… pero la paz no llegó como esperaba, ya que enseguida sentí como unas brazos parecidos a unas constrictoras se aferraban alrededor de mis hombros con tal fuerza que escuché como uno a uno se iban quebrando mis huesos hasta convertirse en polvo_, serás mía Isabella Swan, yo seré tu compañera inseparable en el único infierno al que habremos de llegar_… pero no tuve tiempo de sentir dolor por las múltiples fracturas que las caricias de Victoria creaban sobre mi cuerpo, ya que una agonía aun mayor eclipsó cualquier dolencia que hubiese padecido desde que nací, y al tiempo que escuchaba su hermosa voz aguda a lo largo y ancho de este bosque que poco a poco era cubierto por la oscuridad, sentí como los dientes filosos de mi verdugo se enterraban viciosamente sobre mi cuello, _no deseo la eternidad, ¿qué significa vivir para siempre, si Edward jamás estará conmigo?, _pero mis palabras jamás salieron de mi boca, ya que inmediatamente sentí como un fuego 10,000 veces mas intenso que el común, calcinaba cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-es una pesadilla… -ese sonido ronco y profundo no pertenecía a Edward y mucho menos a Victoria, era de una persona a la que quería con locura… Jake-¡Bella, DESPIERTA!

Al escuchar sus palabras, fui consciente de varias cosas al mismo tiempo; el ardor insoportable en mi pecho, los rápidos latidos de mi corazón que sentía claramente palpitar en mi garganta y oídos, el sudor que recubría desde mi frente hasta el dedo mas pequeño de mis pies, y lo más extraño, unos brazos protectores que rodeaban con consternación mi espalda al tiempo que unos latidos ajenos a los míos creaban una hermosa sinfonía que me obligaba a dejar todas mis dolencias en el olvido. Con lentitud me decidí a abrir los ojos, preguntándome en que momento Jake me había colocado sobre sus piernas… me sentía en una de esas escenas donde el padre intenta calmar el llanto de su escandalosa hija susurrándole palabras dulces cerca de su oído, y sin ponerme a razonar mis impulsos, mis brazos volaron alrededor de su espalda al tiempo que volvía a recargar mi cabeza contra su pecho desnudo, cayendo en la cuenta que esa hermosa melodía que aun retumbaba en mi oído, era la causante de que esta sensación de paz me abrumara súbitamente, así que me permití cerrar los ojos una vez más aunque para mi significara una cosa, pesadillas.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó desesperado mientras me hacía mimos en la espalda, preferí no contestar en voz alta, ya que si lo hacía temía que solamente gritos salieran despedidos a través de mi garganta, así que opté por lo más sencillo, asentir con la cabeza sin desear atreverme a abrir los ojos, la presencia de Jake era muy agradable… cálida-comenzaba a creer que te dolía algo, te retorcías de una manera… anormal… iba a llamar a la señora para pedir una ambulancia hasta que te escuché pronunciar mi nombre-dejé de escuchar después de esto, abrí los ojos nuevamente y clavé mi mirada sobre la suya, ¿había llamado a Jake en mis sueños?, no recuerdo haber soñado con el en lo absoluto, y sin embargo parece que mi alma y mi cuerpo tenían opiniones muy diferentes

-¿te llamé en mis sueños?-pregunté sin detenerme a escuchar sus palabras, sabía que hablaba porque lo veía mover sus labios, pero ningún sonido llegaba a mis oídos, ¿por qué había llamado a Jake en mis sueños cuando el único dueño de mis pensamientos era Edward?-perdón

-¿perdón?, ¿estás pidiendo disculpas por haberme llamado en sueños?, vamos Bella no seas absurda-Jake no comprendía mis palabras y no era necesario, no le pedía perdón a el, sino a otra persona que no estaba a mi lado… esperaba quizás que el viento le llevara mis disculpas a Edward en donde quiera que estuviera, que aun sin necesitarlo, el supiera que le había fallado al necesitar desesperadamente a otra persona que no era el en lo absoluto… _estúpido, completamente innecesario, después de todo el me ha dejado atrás, siempre fui insignificante en su vida… reemplazable… soy nada al lado de un ser tan deslumbrante y maravilloso como el_-¿quieres hablar?-¿acaso era tan obvia mi tristeza y mi soledad? ¿o solo lo era para Jake?

-solo fue una pesadilla sin importancia-musité-no fue nada, de verdad no te preocupes por mi-con uno sufriendo es suficiente… Jake no tiene que cargar con una Bella problemática que no sabe dejar el pasado atrás, esperaba que no insistiera y creyera en mis palabras, pero obviamente no fue así, hasta yo sabía que el se enojaría conmigo por hacerme la fuerte cuando por dentro estoy seca… acabada

-¡puedes engañar a Charlie con esas patrañas pero no a mi Bella!, ¿¡hasta cuando pretendes fingir conmigo que no pasa nada y que ignoras que los Cullen son unos malditos chupasangres?-Jake estaba realmente enojado, una parte minúscula de mi cerebro se sorprendió al reconocer que nadie se acercaba a esta habitación cuando era imposible no haber escuchado los gritos que proferí hacía unos momentos, y los que ahora salían despedidos de la garganta de Jake, pero la parte predominante no supo como reaccionar ante esta ola de ira que de pronto arrasaba con la imagen del Jake bueno y sonriente que tengo en mente de el, ¿de donde venía este enojo?, ¿por qué se enfadaba por un asunto tan insignificante como este?, ¿tan importante era para el que reconociera la verdad en sus palabras?...

-¿y eso serviría de algo?-sorprendentemente no tenía las fuerzas para refutar con gritos sus palabras, aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa por levantarme de sus piernas, dar manotazos en el aire y mirarlo con furia por haber osado hablar de esa manera tan despectiva de mis amigos, pero no podía hacerlo, ese tema aun era muy delicado para mi, no podía hablar de ellos como si fuese un tema trivial y sin importancia cuando son el motivo constante de mis sueños y pesadillas, pero más importante aun, cuando Edward marca el principio y fin de mi vida… incluso ahora, aunque no pronuncio ni una de las palabras que pasan por mi mente, mi pecho duele como si alguien estuviese intentando abrirlo por la mitad para sacar mi corazón sin anestesia alguna.

¿De donde provenía ese sonido áspero que se escuchaba en la lejanía?, alguien se estaba ahogando, de pronto me pareció que ese alguien lloraba de una manera tan afligida que seguramente conmovería al corazón más frío, pero mientras ese sonido se volvía cada vez mas intenso al tiempo que sentía como los brazos cálidos de Jake me pegaban fuertemente contra su pecho, fui consciente del ardor que se instaló en mi garganta así como del dolor que había nacido de la nada en mi pecho, ¿acaso nadie iría a socorrer a esa persona que sufría lo indecible?, ¿por qué a nadie le importaba su dolor?... pero al tiempo que el llanto de aquella persona se volvía cada vez más y más nítido, la resonancia de su voz me pareció extrañamente familiar, así como el gemido que era producido por su garganta, esa persona que había conmovido mi corazón hacía unos instantes no era otra más que yo misma llorando y sollozando en el pecho de Jake, mientras que el, solo se limitaba a darme palmadas en la espalda en señal de confort… afuera, el viento interpretó una terrible sinfonía, pareciendo de pronto que susurraba palabras sombrías a mi oído que no deseaba entender, pero que me fue imposible ignorar, _no te quiero a mi lado, Bella nos vamos… solo mi familia y yo… Bella no me convienes… mi mundo no es para ti, no te quiero a mi lado… no te quiero, lamento haber permitido que esto llegara tan lejos, me cansé en intentar ser lo que no soy_… esta sinfonía estaba adquiriendo notas bastante oscuras, y el dolor se volvió aun mas insoportable en mi pecho al tiempo que el viento me recordaba aquella escena que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro no importando que estuviera despierta, estaba loca, completamente trastornada, ¿¡de otra manera me puedo llamar si saboreo cada matiz de este tormento que traen consigo estos recuerdos?, y por mucho que intentara tener la fuerza sobrenatural de un vampiro, no era más que una insignificante humana que intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en pie frente a una situación que hacía mucho la había superado.

-los odio Bella, ¿mira lo que te han hecho?-susurró con una voz que intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse serena aunque falló súbitamente en su intento… se escuchaba realmente enfadado por un asunto del cual los Cullen eran completamente inocentes, la culpa era enteramente mía, después de todo soy humana, jamás estuve al mismo nivel que ellos

-no tienen la culpa de nada, las únicas responsables de todo soy yo y mi humanidad-respondí al tiempo que Jake se levantaba abruptamente de la cama, estuve a punto de resbalar de no ser porque aferré una de mis manos en la cabecera, de nuevo esos espasmos recorrían cada espacio del cuerpo de Jake, ¿estaba enfermo acaso?, comencé a caer en la cuenta que eso no era normal y sin embargo jamás sentí miedo en absoluto aunque algo dentro de mi intuía que esa sería la reacción normal de una persona común

-¡deja esas estupideces para otra persona Bella!, ¿¡que no te das cuenta que esas sanguijuelas te engañaron todo este tiempo?, ¡JAMAS LES IMPORTASTE!, ¡PORQUE LOS SIGUES PROTEGIENDO A PESAR DE QUE FRENTE A TI ESTAN LAS PRUEBAS DE QUE SON UNOS INSECTOS QUE DESTRUYEN TODO LO QUE TOCAN!-espetó realmente furioso, pero esta vez fue mi turno de sentir como mi sangre hervía al escuchar de su boca tantas calumnias juntas

-¿¡como te atreves a hablar de ellos sin siquiera conocerlos?, ellos son buenas personas, soy yo la que tuvo la culpa de todo, soy humana y por eso… -pero no me dejó terminar la frase, ya que un grito ensordecedor generado desde su garganta me impidió continuar

-¡BASTA!, ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TU SUMISIÓN Y TU ESTUPIDA IDEA DE DEFENDER LO INDEFENDIBLE!... ¡CONTINUAS SIENDO LEAL HACIA UNOS SERES QUE DESCONOCEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA!, ¿¡CUANDO APRENDERÁS A VALORAR LO QUE TIENES CERCA CON UN DEMONIO?

Escuchaba sus palabras, aunque alaridos era una mejor descripción de aquello que salía de su boca, pero era incapaz de prestarle la debida atención, mis sentidos estaban enfocados en un solo punto, los espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo a una velocidad sobrenatural. Fui incapaz de seguir el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas por mucho que intentara predecir su trayecto, a mis ojos, solo eran una masa sin forma en movimiento acelerado, no sabía lo que sucedía pero era obvio que algo anormal pasaba, algo que Jake sabía y no se atrevía a revelarme, _¿te irías conmigo sin saber nada de lo que soy?, ¿cambiarías de opinión si supieras que estar conmigo puede traerte la muerte?_... tan ensimismada he estado ahogada en mi propio tormento que no me había puesto a reflexionar en el trasfondo de aquellas palabras, alguien asesinó a Jake y no me he preocupado en averiguar quienes fueron sus verdugos.

Pero no tuve tiempo de darle acción a mis pensamientos, ya que antes que pudiera conectar mi cerebro con mi boca, Jake se precipitó a la puerta a gran velocidad y perdí rastro alguno de su presencia en menos de un segundo. De pronto me encontré sola en la habitación, escuchando como el viento golpeaba suavemente el vidrio empañado de las rústicas ventanas de este cuarto, así como el raspar de los tallos secos contra el suelo terroso… incluso era capaz de contar uno a uno los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, tump, tump, tump, tump… pero ni todos estos elementos unidos lograron distraer aquello que ocupó un primer plano en mi mente, las últimas palabras de Jake así como su rostro distorsionado por algo más grande que su enojo… la tristeza, y nuevamente en un acto completamente egocéntrico me sentí responsable de su agonía. Así que sin detenerme a pensar dos veces en lo que haría a continuación, salí corriendo a través del pasillo para buscar a Jake sin importarme que tan tétrico pudiese ser el exterior. Una parte de mi cerebro agradeció que la señora de la cual no me había detenido a saber el nombre, no estuviera por ningún lugar visible de la recepción, pero por el olor a pasta y tomate, supe que debía estar en la cocina bastante entretenida, solo eso me ayudaría a entender que no hubiese escuchado nuestros alaridos, pero antes de salir del hotel, me percaté que en el pequeño reloj de pared, las manecillas marcaban las 2:37 pm, _dormí varias horas_… me dije mientras salía hacia el escenario tétrico y terroso que custodiaba este hotel.

No podía encontrar a Jake en los alrededores, sabía que no había tomado la motocicleta porque aun estaba varada en el estacionamiento solitario de este hotel, pero mientras mis pies se disponían a continuar con la búsqueda en el bosque que tenía frente a mi, un recuerdo asaltó mi mente sin un motivo aparente.

_-¿conoces algunas de nuestras leyendas?, ¿me refiero al origen de nosotros los Quileutes?_

_-en realidad no-admití_

_-bueno, existen muchas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el Arca –me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias–. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos_

_-y luego están las historias sobre los fríos_

_-¿los fríos?-pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad._

_-si, las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras-entrecerró los ojos_

_-¿tu tatarabuelo?-le animé a que continuara._

_-era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre ahora. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos._

_-¿tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?_

_-sólo uno_

Me detuve en seco mientras mis pies, que hasta este momento me percaté estaban desnudos, se hundían lentamente en el lodo, _licántropo_, esa palabra se encontraba atorada dolorosamente dentro de mi garganta, me era imposible respirar normalmente al recordar una y otra vez aquella plática que tuve con Jake lo que sentí fueron varias épocas atrás, ¿qué acaso todas las leyendas míticas tenían una base real?, ¿qué no existían cuentos de hadas o de terror que no se tornaran en realidad?, ¿por qué tenía que toparme continuamente con personajes como aquellos que solo conseguían cavar agujeros profundos dentro de mi pecho?... sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos mientras recargaba mi peso contra un tronco tan viejo y cansado como yo. Pero no tenía tiempo de sentirme cansada y mucho menos había espacio para detenerme a meditar la realidad que caía de lleno sobre mis hombros, tenía que encontrar a Jake, debía hablar con el y hacerle saber que lo aceptaba por lo que era… finalmente comprendí lo que quiso decir ese día en mi habitación, _soy tan ciega, que no me doy cuenta que existe gente a mi alrededor que sufre más que yo_, me reprendí mientras continuaba adentrándome en este bosque que distaba mucho de aquel que recorría de esta misma manera en mis pesadillas, dentro del cual, en lugar de gritar el nombre de la persona a la que idolatraba, me encontraba gritando con la misma desesperación y ansiedad, el de otra persona que no era Edward en lo absoluto, pero todo indicaba que Jake no tenía la más mínima intención de aparecer, al parecer me encontraba nuevamente sola y abandonada, aunque en esta ocasión en un lugar desconocido, ¿acaso ese era mi destino?, ¿ser desechada por seres maravillosos simplemente porque no me encuentro al mismo nivel que ellos?, pero no podía darme por vencida por mucho que doliera este agujero que Jake había cavado dentro de mi pecho, tenía que seguir mi camino, suplicar porque el apareciera frente a mi, necesitaba encontrarlo, aunque hacerlo me tomara el resto de mi vida.

-Jake, por favor ven… al fin entendí lo que eres… -susurré

Y como si mis palabras fuesen mágicas, el lobo color cobrizo que una vez vi en mis sueños, y que estuvo en ese claro defendiéndome de Laurent, apareció frente a mi con pasos bastante cautelosos al tiempo que sus enormes patas se clavaban con extrema lentitud sobre el suelo lodoso del bosque que nos custodiaba. Debía tener el tamaño de un caballo pura sangre, era imposible no sentirse sobrecogido ante esos músculos tonificados que recubrían su cuerpo, o por esos enormes colmillos que sabía eran capaces de romper el metal más resistente; si bien este lobo tenía la apariencia de una bestia feroz sacada del más espantoso cuento de terror, algo en su mirada me obligaba a dejar mis miedos de lado y sentirme segura en su compañía, así que al ver que Jake no se atrevía a acercarse a mi por miedo a que lo rechazara, fui yo la que decidió acortar la distancia, caminando sin titubeos hacia el al tiempo que extendía mi brazo hacia su hocico, permitiéndome el lobo entrelazar mis dedos entre su cabello áspero pero cálido, escuchando a su vez como un ronroneo parecido al de un felino, se dejaba escuchar a lo largo y ancho de este bosque.

-perdóname por haber sido tan lenta en comprender-susurre, cayendo en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaban su rostro y el mío, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya, me tenía en una especie de trance de la cual no deseaba escapar, pero una parte de mi mente se percató que sus ojos buscaban con insistencia algo en los míos, y al no encontrar nada, la tristeza y desasosiego se dibujó en sus perfectos ojos negros… _¿porqué?, _pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar absolutamente nada, ya que sin previo aviso, saltó hacia la maleza al tiempo que se internaba en el bosque-¡Jake!

-no vengas-escuché su voz detrás de un par de árboles que estaban frente a mi, di dos pasos pero me detuve en seco, ¿por qué se escondía de mi?-no creo que quieras verme desnudo ¿verdad?-eso respondió mi pregunta silenciosa, y sin sorprenderme en absoluto, sentí como la sangre coloreaba de un rojo intenso mis mejillas-mi ropa no aparece por arte de magia después de la transformación como en las películas

-… pero no hay luna llena-dije intentando recuperar la compostura, ¿qué era lo que me turbaba más? ¿haber averiguado que mi mejor amigo era un licántropo o saber que estaba desnudo tan solo a unos pasos de distancia?... me gustaba creer que era lo primero

-la versión de Hollywood no es precisamente la más confiable Bells-de pronto silencio, solo era capaz de escuchar el rechinar de las ramas encima mío mientras eran mecidas de un lado a otro gracias al viento que había comenzado a soplar de repente… de momento creí que Jake se había ido dejándome nuevamente sola, pero fue su voz escuchándose con un eco que jamás le había escuchado sino hasta ahora, la que me trajo de nuevo la serenidad antes perdida-es extraño, desde que me convertí en esto, soñé en confesarte todo día tras día, pero al final todo terminaba en pesadilla, me repudiabas y te alejabas de mi, intentaba alcanzarte pero te escapabas de mis manos antes que pudiese tocarte-abrí mis ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras que sabía no eran más que susurros que serían fácilmente opacados por el viento que revolvía en este momento mi cabello… su sueño mitad pesadilla, era tan similar al mío que fui capaz de visualizar su temor más grande, así como su anhelo más preciado-no me atrevo a darte la cara porque no quiero enfrentarme a tu mirada, tengo miedo de lo que encontraré… es curioso, me siento con la fuerza suficiente para demoler a un ejercito entero pero estoy muerto por dentro, la destrucción de los Cullen no es suficiente castigo por lo que nos hicieron, ellos son los responsables de lo que soy ahora-musitó súbitamente molesto, ¿qué tenían que ver los Cullen en todo esto?, este era el único momento que tendría para hacer la pregunta que no pude ese día en mi habitación

-¿por qué culpas a los Cullen?, ¿qué tienen que ver?-pregunté con cautela esperando no hacerlo enojar mas… solo escuché un resoplido seguido de un suspiro bastante largo y pausado, seguramente intentaba controlar su enojo que era producido por mi necio interés en defender a los Cullen, algo que jamás dejaría de hacer

-nosotros los Quileutes tenemos un gen dentro de nuestro cuerpo que nos permite transformarnos en lobos gigantescos cuando hay vampiros cerca… una vez que un chupasangre se muda cerca de la Push comienza la fiebre, y después BOOM, la desgracia-se escuchaba triste, miserable, quería adentrarme en el bosque y reconfortarlo, rodear con mis brazos su espalda y recargar mi cabeza a la altura de su corazón, pero no se vería bien que lo abrazara de esa manera estando el completamente desnudo, así que lo único que hice fue recargar mi espalda contra el enorme tronco del árbol que ocultaba su desnudez de mi-generalmente este fenómeno se activa con un enojo insignificante, la verdad es que debí haberme transformado antes pero… yo era feliz en mi mundo de mentiras al lado tuyo, desafortunadamente fui convirtiéndome en una bomba de tiempo que todos auguraban tarde o temprano explotaría de la peor forma, hasta que un día sucedió lo que todos esperaban… fue por algo estupido realmente, pero no pude controlarme, era como si una bestia feroz hubiese tomado el control de mi mente y mis emociones y me encontrara cautivo viendo lo que este Jake que no era yo en absoluto estaba por hacer… ¡estuve a punto de atacar a mi padre!, a mi viejo… -dijo desesperado y asqueado de si mismo, odiaba escucharlo de esa manera, quería hacer algo por el, pero hasta yo sabía que no estaba en mis manos aliviar su dolor, aun así eso no me impediría que continuara intentándolo

-no lo hiciste Jake, date crédito por ello, eres una buena persona-no decía aquello para reconfortarlo falsamente, sino porque eso era lo que pensaba de el… Jake siempre sería el mismo sin importar que ahora fuese un licántropo fuera de control

-pero pudo haber sucedido una catástrofe… no quería riquezas ni posición, lo que quería era algo mucho más sencillo, seguir viviendo en mi mundo sencillo, –aunque lleno de mentiras– que construí alrededor tuyo dentro de mi taller mecánico, pasando el rato componiendo motocicletas o cualquier otro tipo de basura, escuchando tus pláticas, disfrutando de tu sonrisa… sin otra preocupación en nuestra mente más que la lluvia, la comida o la hora de tener que despedirnos para volver a empezar con esa anhelada rutina al día siguiente… pero todo eso forma parte de un Jake que desapareció frente a mis ojos, he sido forzado a cargar con esta condena eterna que no merecía-al escuchar sus palabras entendí el trasfondo de ellas, Jake jamás envejecería… ¿qué acaso yo era la única que estaba destinada a convertirse en una anciana?, y sin importarme lo frívolo o estupido de mi queja, la hice audible aunque una pequeña parte de mi mente se reprendió por ello, en este momento lo único que debía importar era Jake y su sentir, no el mío, pero con el era muy sencillo ser yo misma en lugar de la Bella que debía esconder sus verdaderos deseos por el bienestar de los demás, o simplemente porque nadie comprendía los anhelos escondidos de mi corazón

-¿eso significa que no envejecerás?, ¿¡acaso soy la única que se convertirá en una anciana?-espeté

-con gusto envejecería a tu lado si pudiera… cambiaría mi lugar con el de cualquier otra persona en este planeta sin dudarlo un momento Bella, ¿crees que me emociona pasarme una eternidad así?-me arrepentí demasiado tarde de mis palabras, había herido a Jake y eso me dolía al tiempo que me enfurecía

_Estupida Bella, ¿¡que no es evidente que este es un tema sensible para Jake?, pudiste haberte guardado ese pensamiento para ti misma_

-perdóname Jake, yo no… -¿qué iba a decir?, ¿qué no quería decir lo que dije?, ya estaba harta de mentirle, si con alguien deseaba ser sincera era con el, con mi mejor amigo que ahora necesitaba de mi… lo habían matado y pese a todo el estaba salvándome, con cada caricia, cada mirada, cada palabra que salía de sus labios… el en un intento completamente natural había extendido su mano cálida hacia mi para mantenerme flotando sobre la superficie al tiempo que la muerte me jalaba viciosamente hacia ella, y yo, sin oponer resistencia, me estaba rindiendo ante ella, ¿acaso era una habilidad de los licántropos?, no, esto solo pertenecía a mi Jake, el era calidez, luz, vida… mi sol particular-… yo solo

Pero fue una de sus manos entrelazándose en la mía la que me impidió continuar con mi pobre intento de pedirle disculpas, aunque seguramente más tarde seguiría tratando hasta escuchar de su boca que me perdonaba por mi imprudencia. Aun así me permití refugiarme en este momento eterno que me brindaba la paz que sin aceptarlo de momento, necesitaba con urgencia. No sabía si Jake sería capaz de sentirlo, pero estreché mi mano contra la suya con todas las fuerzas que poseía, intentando decirle sin palabras que estaría para el siempre que lo necesitara… _siempre_… en respuesta presionó con más fuerza, –sin lastimarme en absoluto– sus dedos contra la superficie de mi mano, y sin pensarlo siquiera, adorné mi rostro con una sonrisa al tiempo que escuchaba como un suspiro largo y prolongado se escapaba involuntariamente de sus labios. Sabía que no era para reprimir un enojo inexistente, tenía la certeza que por primera vez desde que empezó su pesadilla, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Esta vez fue mi turno de respirar hondamente, sin que el ya conocido dolor y asfixia en mi pecho me atacara… era una sensación agradable que no deseaba dejar en el pasado.

Permanecimos en esta posición largo rato, pero fue la oscuridad anunciándonos la casi llegada de la noche, la que nos obligó a soltar nuestras manos. Por obvias razones, Jake no podía salir de su escondite y entrar de la mano conmigo al hotel, ¿qué excusa pondría por su falta de ropa?, así que antes que la noche nos cubriera con su manto por completo, corrí hacia el hotel, –rogando no caerme en el trayecto– tomé unas ropas para Jake y me adentré nuevamente en el bosque.

No alcanzaba a ver nada mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el hotel con un Jake perfectamente vestido de pies a cabeza, la noche había caído finalmente y fue gracias a esto que me di cuenta que los sentidos de Jake eran casi tan agudos como los de un vampiro… en un punto, Jake se desesperó de mi lentitud y me tomó en brazos, entrando para mi vergüenza de esta manera a la recepción del hotel donde la mujer nos recibió con una sonrisa, anunciándonos que en un momento nos llevarían la cena. Ninguno de los dos refutamos lo contrario, ya que recordamos que no habíamos probado bocado en todo el día. Devoramos al parejo el omelet de jamón y queso que nos llevó la señora, reímos y platicamos de trivialidades, pero algo había cambiado, a ambos nos envolvía un lazo invisible que jamás sería quebrantado… finalmente había encontrado a alguien con el que podía desnudar mi alma sin temor a ser rechazada en el intento y con el que podía ser yo misma, y con esa sonrisa de antaño salimos del hotel pasadas las 10 de la noche, y con las estrellas como testigos continuamos nuestro camino hacia nuestro destino final que Jake había decidido revelar, Ketchum Idaho.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿Que les parecio?, intenté que la revelación tuviera como base algo diferente a lo que leimos en Luna nueva, pero con algunos de los dialogos que manejan en el libro... el hotel y el nombre son sacados completamente de mi imaginación. De verdad lei una y otra vez el cap para evitar que se fuera algun error de puntuación o espacio, así que espero no se me haya colado ninguno jajajajaj. Por cierto no se les olvide pasar a mi espacio en deviantart donde tengo almacenados algunos fanarts de este fic en la carpeta con el nombre FIC AURORA POLARIS. Para saber el link no se les olvide pasar a mi profile aqui en fanfiction. Espero leerlas muy pronto**

**Besos y nos leemos después¡**


	4. Capitulo 3: La Cabaña

**En este caso no aplica la frase "un eleganto retraso de..."... mas bien sería "con un retraso bastante descarado de...", pero creanme que no es por gusto, sino por varios factores que esta fuera de mis manos controlar. Agradezco los comentarios de todas y cada una de ustedes, creanme que pongo atención a sus palabras y/o peticiones con respecto a mi fic, y aunque se a donde quiero llegar con esta historia, siempre es bueno leer otras perspectivas ademas de la mía, a veces hay algo que puedo mejorar pero como yo leo una y otra vez la historia, paso por alto detalles, que ustedes que tienen otra perspectiva, no pasan por alto, asi que les agradezco infinito que me hagan ver esos detalles. En fin ya no las entretengo y las dejo leer a gusto el capitulo que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. No hace falta mencionar (y aun asi lo hare) que no pretendo lucrar con esta saga ni sus personajes que pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER...**

**Frase (si mis famosas frases de regreso)**

**"Los fallos y defectos de la mente son como las heridas en el cuerpo, aunque se empleen todos los cuidados imaginables para curarlas siempre quedará una cicatriz" **

**François de La Rochefoucaul**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior<em>

_Devoramos al parejo el omelet de jamón y queso que nos llevó la señora, reímos y platicamos de trivialidades, pero algo había cambiado, a ambos nos envolvía un lazo invisible que jamás sería quebrantado… finalmente había encontrado a alguien con el que podía desnudar mi alma sin temor a ser rechazada en el intento y con el que podía ser yo misma, y con esa sonrisa de antaño salimos del hotel pasadas las 10 de la noche, y con las estrellas como testigos continuamos nuestro camino hacia nuestro destino final que Jake había decidido revelar, Ketchum Idaho._

**Capitulo 3: La Cabaña**

Habríamos hecho el viaje hasta Ketchum en 15 horas si el cansancio no se hubiera colocado en primer plano dentro de mi mente, realmente fue hasta que Jake mencionó que yo estaba agotada, cuando recordé que era una mortal con necesidades humanas que debía atender por mucho que intentara ignorarlas.

Dos días después de nuestra salida de Forks, comencé a ver a lo lejos un pequeño poblado que enseguida nos dio la bienvenida con una ventisca helada propia de la temporada, por lo que no debió sorprenderme en absoluto este gélido recibimiento… aunque cada vez que un ambiente similar se abría paso frente a mi, recordaba aquellos momentos que parecían pertenecer a otra Bella, donde un Edward aparentemente enamorado de esa joven embriagada de su presencia, presionaba suavemente sus labios helados sobre los míos, amoldaba sin esfuerzo su pecho perfectamente inmóvil contra el torrente de latidos sin control que generaba mi corazón, y rodeaba mi espalda con aquellos brazos que parecían haber sido diseñados exclusivamente para estrecharme contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir por unos instantes muy breves la mujer más especial sobre la faz de la tierra, y tanta era mi felicidad, que olvidaba con bastante frecuencia la frialdad mortecina que el emanaba, obligándome a mi misma a afianzarme más cerca de su piel marmórea, quería que nos convirtiéramos en un solo ser más allá del acto carnal, deseaba abrir su pecho para fusionarme con la deidad que poseía entre sus manos mis días y noches enteras, por el cual la palabra perfección finalmente se convertía en algo que podía palpar.

Me había convertido en una adicta de su calor y esclava de las caricias que caían esporádicamente sobre mi cuerpo, pero saber que su alma brillante y cálida acariciaba y marcaba la mía como suya a cada segundo que pasaba con o sin el, era una experiencia que no pensaba ceder a nadie más aun si conociera el final de esta historia de amor de una sola cara. Pero mientras descendía de la motocicleta con ayuda de Jake, teniendo frente a mi un bosque nevado que con el paso de los días se tornaría de colores ocres y verdes, el agujero en mi pecho que Edward cavó tras su partida, me recordó que nada fue real, que si bien viví cada uno de los momentos que veía segundo a segundo dentro de mi mente estuviese dormida o despierta, no significaba que lo vivido no hubiese sido un sueño que al final terminó tornándose en pesadilla… la caída a mi realidad había sido demasiado cruel, ¿qué habría hecho en mi vida para recibir esta especie de castigo?, peor aun, ¿qué le había hecho a el y su familia para que me trataran como lo hizo?, ¿merecía ser desechada como un traste que ya no tiene uso?, me negaba a aceptarlo, pero comenzaban a adquirir sentido las palabras de Jake, _¿¡que no te das cuenta que esas sanguijuelas te engañaron todo este tiempo?, ¡JAMAS LES IMPORTASTE!.._. pero aun era demasiado pronto para aceptar mi derrota, no quería creer que esa era la realidad a la que tarde o temprano me tendría que enfrentar, prefería por el momento mantenerme sumida en mi dolor, al menos esta era la única prueba de que Edward había formado parte de mi vida, era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar si tenía como premio de consolación un segundo más de su mirada y su sonrisa dentro de mi mente… nada era demasiado arriesgado si pensaba en mi objetivo final, El… incluso ahora, hundida por decisión propia en este infierno al que me ha aventado su mentira y abandono, me mantenía firme en esta filosofía.

Necesitaba hablar, decir una tontería para ayudar a mi cerebro a centrarse en algo más que no fuera este dolor que me carcomía por dentro como ácido en su estado más puro, pero temía que si despegaba mis labios, solo gritos saldrían despedidos a través de mi boca, pero en cuanto estaba por tirarme de rodillas al suelo para sumirme aun más en mi propia hiel, un brazo de Jake rodeó con fuerza mis hombros y me asió contra el costado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como este sencillo acto mantenía unidas las piezas desmembradas de este cascarón vacío e insignificante en el que se había convertido mi persona… sabía lo absurdo de mis palabras, y aunque una pequeña porción de mi cerebro se burlaba una y otra vez de mi sentir, supe que jamás había sido más sincera en toda mi vida, Jake jamás permitiría que yo cayera, y ante este último pensamiento no supe si sentirme aliviada o súbitamente preocupada, ya que lo que más anhelaba era caer y morir… desaparecer, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir si Edward no estaba a mi lado?.

Caminamos lo que sentí fueron dos segundos, entonces ¿por qué Jake me tenía entre sus brazos como su fuese una bebé?, ¿a que hora colocó mi maleta y la suya sobre sus hombros al tiempo que con la mano que aun tenía libre jalaba la motocicleta como si fuese un triciclo carente de peso alguno?, ¿dónde había quedado el cielo que coloreaba un hermoso azul celeste no hacía ni 5 minutos?, parece que sin darme cuenta la noche había caído sobre este panorama desconocido, todo indicaba que mi mente se dispuso a entrar en estado de suspensión y había decidido despertar ahora, dejando mi mente sumida en una súbita confusión, aun así no me permití externarla, ya que si llevábamos horas caminando a través de este bosque, significaba que Jake no había descansado en absoluto.

-debo ser muy pesada para ti Jake, bájame, no quiero te canses por culpa mía-y como si hubiese pronunciado alguna clase de chiste que de momento mi cerebro lento y humano no captó, soltó una carcajada que lo obligó a detenerse unos instantes al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante… creí que en cualquier momento se tiraría al suelo conmigo en brazos y azotaría sus pies contra la tierra, solo para detenerse unos momentos para tomar aire y volver a reír nuevamente

Al ser consciente de mis palabras, no pude evitar sonrojarme y ponerme a reír junto con el. Mientras más reía, la herida que sangraba profusamente dentro de mi pecho comenzaba a sanar y desaparecer, aunque quizás a olvidar era un término más apropiado, cayendo al suelo níveo como un par de niños pequeños sin dejar de reír un solo instante. En ningún momento me importó ensuciar mis ropas de lodo, o que mi cabello se llenara de nieve y tierra que me costaría trabajo quitar después, o bien escuchar a gritos como mi estómago me pedía detener esta risa sin control, se sentía tan bien experimentar un dolor ajeno al que me aquejaba constantemente el recuerdo de Edward, que me permití llenar mi ser sin vida de esta experiencia que Jake me regalaba… a su lado no podía existir muerte ni dolor, y mientras mi carcajada, fusionada con la suya, hacía eco a lo largo y ancho de este bosque nevado, supe que la vida después de todo aguarda cosas maravillosas, aunque dentro de mi, una voz muy queda que comenzaba a adquirir bastante fuerza, me reprendiera ante este pensamiento, que por alguna razón, creía no tenía derecho siquiera a imaginar… súbitamente la risa desapareció de mi rostro.

-platícame algo, lo que sea Bella-al escuchar la voz de Jake, supe que algo malo pasaba aunque mis ojos los tuviera aun clavados sobre la nieve sucia que se hallaba bajo mi cuerpo… se escuchaba tenso y lo suficientemente enojado como para obligarme a levantar la vista con cautela, sólo para ver espasmos alarmantemente rápidos azotar todo su cuerpo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie-¡HAZLO ANTES QUE PIERDA EL CONTROL Y DEDIQUE MI VIDA ENTERA A BUSCAR A ESA SANGUIJUELA CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE DESTRUIRLO SIN IMPORTARME EN ABSOLUTO QUE ME ODIES POR DESEAR HACERLO!

Sin ponerme a pensar en que le diría, le hablé de lo primero que llegó a mi mente; Renée y sus constantes locuras, sus viajes imprevisibles que ideaba de un segundo a otro, de mi niñez a su lado, y de todos esos recuerdos que por alguna razón se mantenían en primer plano dentro de mi cerebro… no es que deseara olvidarlos, más bien los tenía muy abandonados.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido a través de este bosque cada vez más oscuro por varios minutos, y aunque podía escuchar con claridad como se precipitaban velozmente mis palabras una detrás de la otra a través de mi boca, era consciente del susurro terrible del viento, que parecía interpretar una melodía tenebrosa, llevando consigo palabras de una persona que en este momento deseaba olvidar, mi prioridad era ayudar a que Jake controlara su repentino enojo, y pude percatarme con beneplácito, como sus espasmos se hacían más lentos, hasta que finalmente se dispersaron por completo.

-perdóname, me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme cuando me exalto-repuso aun con la voz tensa por el enojo, que si bien no había desaparecido en su totalidad, si lo tenía bajo control-pero me hierve la sangre cada vez que te veo sufrir por esa sanguijuela… no lo puedo evitar-dijo esto último en un susurro tan bajo, que el sonido más minúsculo hubiera silenciado su voz a mis oídos

-perdóname… -pero antes que pudiese clavar mi mirada en alguno de los pinos que nos custodiaban al saberme culpable del sufrimiento de Jake, sentí como sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza sobre mis hombros sin lastimarme en absoluto, sintiendo bajo su tacto, como la temperatura de su piel hirviente penetraba a través de mi cuerpo de un modo anormal y completamente ilógico, llenándome esa caricia ferviente y enardecida de una anhelada paz que en ningún momento me pareció incomoda, y aunque debería estar preocupada por los espasmos ligeros que comenzaban a azotar sus brazos, no pude más que sentirme segura y cobijada a su lado, ya que pasara lo que pasara jamás saldría lastimada, y por muy irracional que pudiese parecer, era más factible que yo lo hiriera de muerte un día no muy lejano

-¡no pidas perdón, Bella!, ¡¿que no comprendes que tu eres la victima?, ¿¡que estás en todo tu derecho de odiar y no pedir perdón?, ¿¡que de todos, tú eres la más inocente?, ¡cuando comprenderás que está bien no ser la persona que los demás esperan que seas!, ¡que te has aferrado demasiado a una Bella que no debía saber que existe este mundo sobrenatural!... y por mucho que me duela decirlo e imaginarlo… la que debió morir ese día aplastada por una camioneta en lugar de ser salvada por ese maldito chupasangre que sólo te arruinó la vida-podría enojarme con el por decir tantas tonterías juntas, _¿¡que Edward arruinó mi vida?_, _¿¡qué podía odiarlo y que yo era la víctima?,_ ¡Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado!, nada ni nadie podrá superar al ángel que la vida me entregó por error, ¿por qué Jake no podía alegrarse por mi?, ¿era tan difícil entender que mi agonía era un preciado regalo que Edward me había dejado?, pero aun cuando intentaba enfurecerme con el por pensar que lo mejor para mi era haber muerto en ese accidente, no pude, sencillamente la furia no había siquiera comenzado a aparecer cuando otro sentimiento aun más grande eclipsó cualquier enojo que estaba totalmente justificado, la tristeza… fue superior a mis fuerzas ver como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba a través de sus mejillas cobrizas

-… ¿de verdad preferirías que hubiese muerto ese día?-susurré mientras clavaba mis ojos sobre los suyos… no supe si fue el calor que el cuerpo de Jake me transmitía, o bien la tristeza que emanaba en cada respiro, pero no pude hacer audible mi enojo en ninguna de mis palabras, solo pude susurrar un balbuceo suave y silencioso que se perdía fácilmente en el viento helado que comenzaba a envolvernos a los dos

-¿de que te sirvió averiguar una verdad que no te correspondía saber?, estas pagando un precio muy caro al permitir que esos chupasangres entraran en tu vida, así que mi respuesta es SI, preferiría que hubieses muerto ese día a verte hundida en esa agonía de la cual no deseas salir-relajó sus manos sobre mis hombros y aun así su mirada no dejó de lado la tristeza que adornaba cada una de sus facciones

Quería abrazarlo, rodear con fuerza mis manos alrededor de su espalda y susurrarle al oído palabras demasiado cursis incluso para mi, pero no pude, me fue imposible despegar mis manos de mis muslos o abrir mi boca para darle sonido a mis palabras.

-… al menos hubiese servido de consuelo más adelante saber que esas sanguijuelas no arruinaron la vida de una joven maravillosa como tu, ¿qué no te das cuenta que ellos destruyen todo lo que tocan?, vete en un espejo y dime que estoy mintiendo

-no es verdad, te equivocas, pero ¿sabes que?, no tengo fuerzas ni ánimos de pelear contigo Jake, tenemos opiniones diferentes y debes aprender a respetar las mías, yo jamás veré las cosas del mismo modo que tu-inquirí y me alejé unos pasos de el, necesitaba sentarme y así lo hice, me dejé caer sobre un tronco grueso y viejo sin importarme que al día siguiente aparecieran moretones a causa del impacto-no podría ver a los Cullen como mis enemigos aunque digas que tengo razones de sobra para odiarlos, ellos son solo víctimas de mi mortalidad… -abrió la boca para refutar mis palabras, pero antes que profiriera gritos e insultos contra mis ideales, me adelanté y fui yo la que habló primero-no pretendo hacerte entender mis ideas ni espero que las compartas, solo te pido que seas mi amigo Jake, ¿es mucho pedir?

Realmente estaba agotada, anímica y físicamente me sentía fatigada, tanto, que solo ansiaba sentir los brazos de Jake rodear mi espalda, recargar mi cabeza contra su pecho, y dejarme llevar por el olvido mientras que los latidos rápidos y acompasados de su corazón me llevan a un mundo de sueños sin pesadillas.

Si el tenía ganas de refutar mis palabras, –y seguramente ansiaba con vehemencia hacerlo–, optó por callar y tomarme entre sus brazos para continuar nuestro recorrido a través de este bosque que se iluminaba con una extraña oscuridad, pero antes de perderme en la inconsciencia, Jake se detuvo en medio de un claro custodiado por pinos color gris y negro, aparcó la motocicleta contra un árbol del mismo tono y se sentó sobre la nieve sucia al tiempo que me acunaba entre sus brazos como deseé que hiciera minutos atrás, susurrando mientras me sumía en un agujero profundo y oscuro, palabras que no alcancé a entender pero las cuales, hicieron un eco melodioso dentro de mi mente y mi corazón.

¿De donde proviene esta fuente de calor inagotable que es capaz de curar todas mis heridas?, ¿quién me protege con tanta vehemencia y ferocidad?, ¿a quien pertenecen estos brazos protectores y cálidos que impiden a las pesadillas penetrar viciosamente mi alma y mi corazón?, pero fue el aroma a canela y madera inundando mis sentidos los que me dieron la respuesta, aun me encontraba cobijada en los brazos de Jake, y un ligero ronquido producido desde su garganta, me indicó que aun seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

No quería abrir los ojos, creía ilusamente que sentada en el regazo de Jake y cobijada por su férreo abrazo, ningún mal podría alcanzarme… ni siquiera el preciado recuerdo de Edward, el cual atesoraba con fiereza dentro de mi corazón. Pero fue una ventisca helada, así como el gruñir de mi estómago, los que me obligaron a abrir los ojos, _¿era demasiado pedir que Jake no escuchara los reclamos de mi organismo que exigía con urgencia comida?,_ si, ya que más tardé en desear que Jake continuara dormido que en sentir como su respiración, –hacía unos momentos lenta y acompasada– se aceleraba al tiempo que un gran bostezo distorsionaba momentáneamente sus facciones.

-buenos días Bells-musitó ronco mientras nos poníamos en pie, percatándome mientras estiraba mis músculos, que todo nuestro entorno estaba cubierto por nieve, la cual, no hacía mucho había caído del cielo, solo así entendería porque se encontraba tan blanca y brillante como polvo de diamante, y mientras amarraba las agujetas de mis tenis me pregunté ¿por qué mi cuerpo no mostraba signos de haber estado expuesta a temperaturas tan bajas?, ¿será que conviví tanto tiempo con vampiros que mi cuerpo se había hecho inmune al frío?, ¿o quizás el calor de Jake me protegió toda la noche?, me perfilaba por esto último… era una humana ordinaria que carecía de habilidades especiales, aunque si tener mala suerte constante era considerado un poder especial, podía jactarme en no ser tan ordinaria como creía-parece que nevó durante la noche… no tendría que sorprenderme no haber sentido el cambio de temperatura, después de todo no volveré a experimentar un cambio en muchos años

La vida es curiosa e injusta, jamás tenemos lo que queremos, más bien siempre anhelamos lo que no podemos tener, yo, rogando por poseer la inmortalidad que le daba la bienvenida a Jake, y el deseando poseer la efímera mortalidad que me impide estar al lado de las personas que admiro y amo, ¿sería correcto externar mi visión de las muchas ventajas que el tiene ahora?, ¿hacerle ver el mundo de posibilidades que tiene y yo no?, obviamente no, mejor que nadie sabía que lo más sabio era callar y darle en silencio consuelo, y así lo hice, coloqué mi mano sobre uno de sus brazos desnudos y el inmediatamente la tomó para aferrarla con fuerza contra su pecho.

Por una breve fracción de segundo posé mi vista a mi lado izquierdo y pude ver un sendero cubierto de nieve que tenía como destino final una cabaña de madera y cemento que seguramente tenía varada en este lugar varios años, no se encontraba lejos de nosotros, y sin embargo habíamos dormido a la intemperie por alguna razón que desconocía y que tenía pensado averiguar.

-veo que acabas de encontrar la cabaña, la vi desde anoche pero quería asegurarme que se encontraba vacía. Cuando nos detuvimos en este lugar pude percibir el olor a madera muerta, cemento y pintura, así que caminé hasta aquí para verificar si tenía dueño, pero nadie llegó en toda la noche, además no percibo olor a humanos a los alrededores y menos del interior de la casa… de ahí solo llega el olor a polvo y humedad, ¿quieres que la veamos?-preguntó innecesariamente, sonreí de oreja a oreja y me apresuré a la cabaña sin darme cuenta que aun Jake y yo nos encontrábamos tomados de la mano

Conforme nos íbamos acercando a la cabaña vieja y estropeada que se encontraba a menos de 5 metros de distancia, fui testigo de que las palabras de Jake no habían sido mentiras o exageraciones suyas, era evidente que nadie se había parado en este lugar por varios años ni siquiera para darle mantenimiento al lugar; el polvo creando una gruesa capa de mugre sobre las pequeñas ventanas, así como las maderas que adornaban el techo y las paredes de esta cabaña sin dueño, se encontraban tan estropeadas, que me preguntaba como no se habían caído a la primera tormenta de nieve propia de la temporada, era obvio que quien fuera que la hubiese construido había hecho un gran trabajo, ya que una vez frente a la puerta de madera de pino, no solo pude apreciar los acabados ornamentales que le habían dado, sino también, pude percibir que aun entre las vigas de madera se lograba percibir el olor a pino y roble que custodiaba fielmente este lugar en ruinas que se acababa de convertir en el lugar donde Jake y yo habríamos de vivir lo que esperaba fuese el resto de nuestros días, ya después nos preocuparíamos por el dinero, las horas que invertiríamos en llegar al pueblo o en la llamada que debía hacer a Charlie, por alguna razón quise grabar en mi mente este recuerdo que marcaba una etapa sin nombre en mi vida.

-no es una maravilla con patas, pero creo que cumplirá su función con unos cuantos arreglos al techo ¿no te parece?-musitó con cierta emoción en sus palabras que no pudo ocultar, quizás la idea de vivir conmigo el resto de su vida le resultaba excitante y en cierto modo le daba alas a un sueño que jamás se realizaría

_¿Y porque no?,_ preguntó una voz muy queda dentro de mi cabeza, ¿a que venía esa pregunta sin sentido ahora?, es obvia la respuesta, porque mi vida entera y lo que quedó de mi alma le pertenecen a Edward, sin el no le veo sentido alguno continuar errando por este mundo gris y solitario… ¿y porque si mis palabras eran verdaderas, sentía que yo misma estaba ocultándome una verdad que me negaba a aceptar?, no tenía pensado averiguarlo, me alejaría de Edward, del pasado al que me intento aferrar con todas mis fuerzas.

-a mi me parece perfecta-respondí sonriente intentando alejar de mi mente aquella voz que deseaba ser escuchada por todos los medios posibles, pero mi mente se vio eclipsada al ver que Jake adornaba su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa que opacaba con facilidad a la mía, la suya era hermosa, jamás había visto a alguien brillar de ese modo tan natural, parecía como si el hubiese nacido con el propósito de iluminar las vidas de todos los que lo rodeaban, y al menos conmigo, lograba su objetivo

Tanta era mi necesidad de llenar mi mente de otras cosas que no fueran esas palabras que circulaban impetuosamente dentro de mi cabeza, que no me detuve a pensar en lo que sucedería al abrir esta puerta vieja que entonaba un rechinido agudo mientras la desplazaba hacia adentro; una fuerte tos me atacó de repente al percibir como entraba a través de mi nariz el polvo que había sido el único compañero de esta cabaña, y por si fuera poco, el olor a humedad era tan penetrante, así como la falta de oxígeno, que me vi en la necesidad de sentarme sobre el suelo y colocar mi rostro contra mis rodillas para poder recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, a fuera escuché como el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, consiguiendo que las vigas débiles que mantenían en pie la cabaña se estremecieran ante la fuerte ventisca que había llegado de repente, y sin perder más tiempo, Jake salió corriendo del lugar en busca de madera y yo me di a la tarea de buscar un hacha, martillo, clavos, escoba y trapos, para comenzar a limpiar este lugar.

Jamás he sido una compulsiva de la limpieza y el orden, pero me había acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de tareas meticulosamente al tener a una madre encantadoramente despistada y olvidadiza como Renée, supe desde niña que yo debía llevar las riendas de la casa, como hacer puntualmente los pagos, llevar la ropa a la tintorería o en su defecto meterla a la lavadora, recordarle a mi madre constantemente todo aquello que se le olvidaba, además de cocinar y limpiar la casa, no era prudente confiar estas tareas a Renée, ella es demasiado dispersa e infantil, así que no era extraño que sus prioridades variaran tanto como sus hobbies, hoy es aficionada a corte y confección y al día siguiente a alpinismo, pero viendo una sonrisa adornando sus hermosas facciones bien valía la pena todo lo que hacía, porque incluso ahora su felicidad es demasiado importante para mi, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía por ella podía llamarse sacrificio, ya que si ella era feliz ¿que importaba el método sino el resultado?.

No puedo decir que me disgustaba la vida que llevaba con mi madre, sencillamente no conocía otra manera de vivir más que esa, y al carecer de creatividad alguna jamás me puse a pensar en el futuro, tener marido, novio y mucho menos hijos o matrimonio, mi vida giraba alrededor de mi alocada Renée… pero fue mi llegada a Forks la que transformó por completo mi significado de vivir, y pese el desastroso resultado, no me arrepiento ni un momento de haber tomado la decisión de haber ido a ese pueblo pequeño y lluvioso llamado Forks, ya que se me había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Edward, al ser maravilloso al que le había entregado mi existencia entera.

Los últimos rayos de sol se estrellaron sobre el piso limpio de la cabaña, iluminando por breves instantes de colores rojizos y anaranjados la pequeña estancia, y mientras los martillazos que Jake le propinaba al techo hacían eco una y otra vez en mis oídos, me recargué contra la pared viendo que después de 24 horas de exhausto trabajo, finalmente había terminado, uniéndose a mi minutos después Jake, el cual tenía dibujadas unas ojeras tan oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, que parecían haber sido pintadas con sombras de color negro a propósito. La cabaña destartalada, vieja y a punto de caerse pedazo a pedazo, se veía como un escenario digno de una pintura o bien fotografía para una postal que diga _"regrese pronto",_ pero más allá de las mejoras que le hicimos a la cabaña, esta se había convertido finalmente en el refugio que necesitaba como respirar, donde no había música, televisión, fotos, ni absolutamente nada que me pudiese recordar a aquel que por alguna razón que desconocía, mi mente intentaba bloquear.

-se ve bastante decente, ¿no te parece?-espetó con orgullo mientras daba un gran bostezo, alcanzando a ver como a través de las comisuras de sus ojos salían dos lágrimas pequeñas y brillantes, las cuales, a diferencia del tono oscuro de su piel, semejaban un par de diamantes

-si-sonreí al tiempo que tomaba instintivamente su mano entre la mía, _es para darme calor, solo para eso_, me repetía constantemente a mi misma, como si necesitara reafirmar que no había otra razón para este contacto, y no lo había _¿estás segura Bella?... _silencio, no tenía respuesta para eso

De pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impidió seguir pensando en algo más, coloqué la mano que tenía libre sobre una de mis sienes al tiempo que me daba masajes en forma de círculos como hacen en las películas, esperando controlar el dolor… fracasé en mi intento.

-¿te duele la cabeza?-al escuchar su voz preocupada, levanté la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada a la suya, no podía creer que este sencillo movimiento, que no duró más de un segundo, incrementara mi dolencia… de pronto creí que Jake brillaba, y era esa luz resplandeciente que penetraba a través de mis ojos la que provocaba que mi cerebro se encajara viciosamente contra mi frente, y aun cuando una voz muy queda reprendía mi debilidad, me vi en la necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos para hacer que el dolor fuese menos... volví a fracasar en mi intento… incrementó mil veces más, _¿acaso Jake era el detonante de este dolor?_, no tenía sentido

-… debe de ser porque no he comido desde ayer-y pese que mi voz no fue más que un susurro de no mas de un decibel, Jake me escuchó con claridad, y más tardé en hablar que en ver como tomaba mi mochila entre sus manos, y a una velocidad sobrenatural, preparaba un emparedado de jamón enlatado de dos pisos, servía en uno de los vasos de plástico agua y los colocaba sobre la mesa de madera que formaba parte del mobiliario rústico de este lugar

-puede pasar a la mesa, la cena esta servida-musitó y no pude evitar soltar una ligera carcajada

Jake conocía el método perfecto para hacerme sentir viva nuevamente, pero pese la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus facciones, la felicidad jamás alcanzó sus ojos, parecía que su única preocupación era que yo estuviese sufriendo nuevamente por Edward, así que me obligué a sonreír por el bien de Jake, después de todo yo no era la única que estaba muerta en vida, irónicamente sus verdugos eran los mismos que los míos, y aunque nuestro sentir hacia ellos era diametralmente opuesto, nos encontrábamos varados en un punto sin retorno donde solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, y pese su propia agonía el se había propuesto procurar por mi felicidad cada segundo del día; tarea que percibía titánica y casi imposible, ya que solo con Edward conocí el verdadero significado de esa palabra, nadie podría ocupar su lugar jamás, pero Jake no debía saberlo, no había necesidad para herirlo aun más.

_Vamos Bella, que te cuesta sonreír, solo gira las comisuras de tus labios, ilumina tu rostro con la sonrisa que el espera ver y harás su agonía más ligera_… _¿qué no puedes hacer eso al menos por tu mejor amigo que dejó todo por ti?_...

Por alguna razón encontré muchas verdades en esas palabras, y sin objeción alguna obedecí al pie de la letra lo que se me ordenaba, y como era de esperarse, la respuesta de Jake fue una hermosa sonrisa que de pronto iluminó la habitación oscura que conformaba el comedor, la cocina y la sala… finalmente la noche había caído sobre Ketchum, y sin embargo dentro de esta cabaña impregnada de aromas como pino, madera recién cortada, canela y tierra mojada, brillaba el sol sólo para mi a través de la mirada pura y transparente de Jake… _mi sol personal_… simplemente el era el resplandor que extinguía la oscuridad que sofocaba mi alma.

Pasados unos minutos, el extraño dolor de cabeza desapareció, o quizás mi mente estaba tan ocupada grabando cada cambio de expresión del rostro de Jake, que esa dolencia dejó de tener importancia.

¿Cuándo es que Jake se había convertido en un pilar tan importante en mi vida?, ¿será acaso porque el era el único sostén que me queda en esta existencia vana y vacía?... no, el valía más que eso y yo lo sabía, simplemente era muy pronto para aceptar una verdad a la que tarde o temprano habría de llegar… si la felicidad es una decisión como dicen, parecía que yo estaba decidiendo ser un ente desdichado que estaba destinado a no tener futuro alguno.

¿Por qué empezaba a hacerme estas preguntas precisamente ahora?, ¿qué sentido tenía si yo sabía a donde quería llegar?, pero mi camino esta roto, ¿acaso debía mirar hacia otro lado?... y como una maldición, las palabras de Edward taladraron mis oídos, _"eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador… a ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas"_, quería salir corriendo de esta cabaña y gritar su nombre, necesitaba ser escuchada, tenía que decirle que… _¿qué?,_ ¿qué no me dejara?, ¿qué sentido tenía estar al lado de un ser tan ordinario y promedio como yo?, desde el principio fue evidente que éramos como el cielo y el infierno. Pero me había propuesto ser fuerte, quería proteger a Jake de todo aquello que pudiese hacerlo sufrir, y si para cumplir mi objetivo debía bloquear todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Edward y su familia lo haría… por Jake no existía nada que no pudiese hacer, y fracasar no era una opción… después de todo no es una tarea que tendría que llevar a cabo para siempre, ¿cuánto puede vivir un mortal tan promedio como yo?, con mi mala suerte esperaba que mi tiempo se redujera a un par de días… desafortunadamente no tenía tanta suerte.

Pero en este instante infinito donde sólo Jake y yo existíamos, quise dejar de preocuparme por el pasado que, me gustara o no, había quedado atrás, ni por el futuro que no sabía si algún día llegaría, y aun cuando lo único que me preocupaba era mi presente en este pueblo desconocido, donde no sabía que rumbo tomaría mi vida, una parte de mi mente y mi corazón era feliz creyendo que Jake y yo nos encontrábamos salvaguardados por una burbuja de cristal que nos ocultaba de todos aquellos que en estos momentos seguramente sufrían por nuestra huida… y era tan egoísta que prefería dejar esas preocupaciones para el día de mañana… pero de pronto mi mente fue eclipsada por un pensamiento al que hasta ahora no había dado importancia… en esta cabaña había solo una cama, y por la cara de Jake era obvio que el la necesitaba más que yo, y como era de esperarse este tema provocó una ligera discusión entre los dos.

-he dicho que no Bells, puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo sin cobijas, te aseguro que aun si durmiera bajo la nieve mi temperatura seguiría siendo la misma, es por ti por la que hay que preocuparse ¿recuerdas?-abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces, me negaba a aceptar que el tenía razón, ¿era necesario que me recordara mi frágil humanidad?, si, solo así conseguiría que me callara, era obvio que el tenía razón-ahora duerme cielo, mañana será otro día

Oí la voz de Jake como un canto melodioso a mis oídos, ¿acaso poseía el repicar de campanas que tenían los vampiros?, la respuesta era evidente, todo era producto del cansancio que había acumulado hacía varias semanas. Pero este fue el último pensamiento coherente de mi cerebro cansado, ya que en mi delirio, creí escuchar claramente como el viento se transformaba de nueva cuenta en la voz suave y aterciopelada de aquel que me alejó de su vida, susurrando lentamente palabras que era incapaz de comprender, pero las cuales, al verse fusionadas con el susurro lúgubre que entonaban los árboles, dieron la impresión de ser frases igual o más dolorosas que aquellas que permanecían tatuadas al rojo vivo dentro de mi corazón… pero súbitamente una ola de calor envolvió mi cuerpo, provocando que la frialdad que se cernió sobre mi al escuchar la crueldad de sus palabras, se extinguiera poco a poco, desvaneciéndose paulatinamente esa voz lóbrega que era capaz de matarme de manera absoluta, llevándome consigo a un lugar donde los recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso no me alcanzaban en absoluto, y sabía que mientras me mantuviese rodeada por esta fuente de calor inagotable, ninguna memoria dolorosa podría alcanzarme.

Poco a poco fui consciente del entorno que me rodeaba y los aromas que me envolvían, pero más allá del viento frío que se colaba por el vidrio de la ventana despostillada, del fuerte aroma a pino y roble, del suave trinar de los árboles o el melódico canto de las aves anunciando la llegada de la mañana, un olor eclipsaba fácilmente a mi mente bloqueando mi entorno, madera y canela, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el melódico sonido del corazón de Jake obligaba a mi mente a olvidar que tenía asuntos que cumplir fuera de esta cabaña, y reticente mi mente me gritó el punto más importante, aquel que he evitado durante 5 días, llamarle a Charlie para decirle que estábamos bien. Y aun cuando me encontraba cómoda sobre el pecho de Jake y envuelta por sus brazos y su calor, me decidí a abrir los ojos topándome con la sorpresa que Jake ya se encontraba despierto… no supe que decirle, de pronto me quede muda, ¿qué acaso no era lo correcto decir buenos días?, pero mi boca parecía estar desconectada de mi cerebro, no lograba despegar mis labios para darle así sonido a mis pensamientos… su mirada oscura me mantuvo en una especie de trance del cual salí al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda.

-perdóname Bells, tuviste una pesadilla, y pues era obvio que tenías frío… no parabas de gritar y titiritar por eso yo… -dijo atropelladamente, entendiendo que mi silencio se debía a que me encontraba enojada con el, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ¿pero que debía decirle?, ¿qué me encontraba fascinada por este nuevo despertar?, ¿qué no quería levantarme de la cama porque me gustaba sentirme entre sus brazos?, no, definitivamente esa no era una opción

-… no, esta bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa es todo_-mentirosa, mil veces mentirosa_, me reprendí mientras me alejaba de sus brazos y me ponía en pie

Después mi mente se enfocó en el desayuno y el baño, ya que pese que era una cabaña pequeña, contaba con los servicios básicos como agua y gas, auque me temía que ese tanque ya estaba vacío, ya que me vi en la necesidad de bañarme con agua helada, y si a eso le añadíamos que afuera estaba helando gracias a las nevadas que aun caían sobre Ketchum, seguramente tendría que salir con doble playera, pantalón y chamarra si es que no quería que mis labios se tornaran de color azul.

No es necesario decir que una vez fuera de la cabaña, Jake no disimuló ni un poco la risa que le daba mi atuendo, pero al menos ya no sentía tanto frío, y eso para mi fue suficiente.

-a diferencia tuya yo me congelo con estos climas-repuse mientras me ponía el casco y veía con asombro que el solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una playera tan delgada y pegada, que no dejaba a la imaginación su cuerpo tonificado, que no parecía el de un chico de 16 años en absoluto

-es una de las ventajas de ser un licántropo-sonrió-ahora sostente fuerte

Y dicho esto, el bosque a nuestro alrededor se convirtió en un conjunto de colores sin forma definida, y como era de esperarse cada que me encontraba con Jake, el frío en todas sus presentaciones jamás me alcanzaba.

Miradas curiosas nos dieron la bienvenida en cuanto entramos a Ketchum, pero al considerarme parte del grupo de las retraídas que gustan de sufrir en silencio y que además se incomoda con la atención y curiosidad de la gente, era entendible que en cuanto bajara de la motocicleta mis mejillas se colorearan de color rojo al tiempo que observaba con falsa atención la poca nieve que se hallaba bajo mis pies, lo peor de todo era que esta gente que nos rodeaba no disimulaba su curiosidad ni hacía el mínimo intento en bajar el volumen de su voz… querían que escucháramos todo aquello que pasaba por sus cabezas, y sin tener los agudos sentidos de un licántropo, podía escuchar sus voces como si tuviese cada una un altavoz integrado.

-pudimos haber ido a un lugar diferente a Forks ¿sabes?-susurré mientras entrábamos a una tienda, donde el recibimiento fue el mismo que afuera-la única diferencia entre Forks y Ketchum es que este lugar es más árido… me siento como en mi primer día de clases-escuché la risa de Jake mientras tomábamos una canasta y comenzábamos a llenarla de latas, aguas embotelladas y pan… necesitábamos comida que no fuese perecedera, después de todo en la cabaña no tenemos refrigerador

-creí que era menos viable que Charlie nos buscara en un lugar similar a Forks, el creerá, y debe seguir creyendo, que estamos en un lugar más poblado como Toronto por ejemplo-susurró tan bajo que tuve que pegarme a su cuerpo más de lo necesario, quizás a ojos de los curiosos que repentinamente habían entrado a la tienda, éramos una pareja de novios o recién casados que estaban intentando ser románticos… definitivamente esa situación se encontraba muy alejada de la realidad- no te preocupes, después de un par de días dejarán de mirarnos, no somos tan interesantes como para mantener la atención fija de todo un pueblo-me dio un golpe con uno de mis dedos sobre mi labio inferior, el cual me mordía como acostumbraba cuando me ponía nerviosa… de nueva cuenta un rojo intenso coloreó mis mejillas, y sin parar de reír un solo instante, Jake fue directo a las cajas con lo que parecía ser la comida de todo un regimiento

Obviamente no me quedé con las ganas y le di un fuerte golpe en uno de sus brazos, o al menos eso fue lo que creí, ya que la que salió adolorida y sobándose la mano fui yo… y en mi intento de reprenderlo, solo conseguí hacerlo reír más.

-vamos no te enojes, no seré un chupasangre, pero mi piel es casi tan resistente como la de ellos-dijo como quien dice el color de una blusa o el clima del día

Dejamos la motocicleta aparcada afuera de la tienda mientras caminábamos por las calles estrechas de Ketchum en busca de un teléfono público, y no me preocupé por lo que pudiese pasarle a la moto, ya que, ¿quién querría robar un vehículo viejo que había sido salvado del basurero?, nadie en sus 5 sentidos. Pero sólo una pequeña parte de mi mente se detuvo a analizar este detalle, el resto de mi cerebro se encontraba analizando el comentario de Jake, y ahora que lo recordaba, no había abundado mucho en su licantropía desde que huimos de Forks, sabía que era un tema delicado así que procuraba mantenerlo al margen, pero al ver en su mirada un brillo especial, supe que el estaba listo para hablar.

-aun con tu piel resistente es probable que resultes herido de muerte en una batalla contra vampiros Jake… por experiencias personales se que es casi imposible destruirlos… eres humano, ellos no-dije mientras continuaba viendo los alrededores en busca de un teléfono al tiempo que a mi memoria llegaban imágenes mías y de James en ese estudio de ballet, repentinamente mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, ¿era por los dolorosos recuerdos que inundaron de pronto mi mente?, no, este miedo creciente se debía a la mera idea de que Jake pudiese resultar herido en una pelea contra vampiros o peor aun… morir por defender una causa tan insignificante como yo

Mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente, escuchaba sus palabras claramente taladrar mis oídos, sabía que explicaba las muchas ventajas de su licantropía así como lo único que podía matarlo de manera definitiva, el veneno de los vampiros, en este punto quise gritarle que se callara, no necesitaba saber datos que solo lograrían sofocar mi alma más de lo que estaba, pero me sentía completamente incapaz de abrir la boca, mi miedo a perderlo era tan grande que me negaba a entender lo que la lógica ya había registrado sin problemas en mi cerebro, desafortunadamente mi mente tenía suficiente información para que tuviera pesadillas de aquí a que se extinguiera mi vida por completo, pero mis labios jamás se movieron, y en un acto de completa tortura continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta que a lo lejos visualicé un teléfono público, y fue en ese instante, donde mi corazón era un torbellino de emociones oscuras, cuando logré detener el andar automático de mis pies, colocar mis manos sobre mis oídos y pedirle que se callara sin importarme que todos los desconocidos que nos rodeaban me escucharan.

-¡no tolero pensar que algo malo te pueda pasar!... no sigas dándole material extra a mis pesadillas por favor-mis manos temblaban, parecía que sufría espasmos tan fuertes como los que el experimentaba en cada transformación, y no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que sentí las manos calientes de Jake limpiar mis mejillas

-perdóname cielo… no creí que reaccionarías de esa manera-levanté la mirada y lo vi fenecido mientras su ceño fruncido por la angustia, provocaba que sus cejas casi se tocaran la una con la otra-pero tenía la impresión que querías saberlo… ¡soy un estupido!-el tenía razón, yo era la que quería saber todos los detalles, no había motivo para que el se sintiera culpable por haberme dado una información que en más de una ocasión di a entender averiguaría… la culpa era completamente mía por haberme permitido expresarle mis temores

-no, esta bien… es mi culpa por no saber digerir tanta información, perdóname-debía ser más cauta la próxima vez, me empeñaba tanto en no hacer sufrir a Jake que terminaba fallando continuamente en mi misión

-siempre justificando los errores de los demás… ¿cuándo comprenderás que la época de las mujeres mártires quedó atrás hace años Bella?, me haces sentir peor cuando te adjudicas culpas que no te corresponde cargar ¿sabías?-no despegó ni un momento sus manos de mis mejillas, era agradable apreciar el contraste de la temperatura de su piel y la mía, sentir como un escalofrío recorría desde el dedo más pequeño de mis pies hasta la punta más larga de mi cabello, ¿o acaso era una corriente eléctrica similar a la que experimentamos cuando estamos cerca de la persona que amamos?, eso no puede suceder conmigo, mi corazón pertenecía a aquel que me abandonó… _testaruda, siempre testaruda_

-perdón-con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión, Jake bajó su mirada resignada hacia el suelo y como por arte de magia el hechizo que me mantenía presa de su encanto se rompió

_¿Qué había sucedido?,_ Jake era el mismo de siempre, mi amigo de mirada sincera y sonrisa desinhibida, el que ha estado fielmente a mi lado desde que la etapa más negra de mi vida diera inicio… el que pasara lo que pasara, jamás me abandonará, y mientras nos encaminábamos lentamente hacia la caseta telefónica, una voz muy queda susurró dentro de mi mente unas palabras que detuvieron por breves instantes los latidos de mi corazón.. _quizás la que esta cambiando eres tu_… ¡NO!... y pese que otra voz testaruda gritó con fuerza al escuchar estas palabras, no comencé a sentir la esperada ansiedad, ni siquiera hubo un asomo de miedo, al contrario, y fue todo esto en conjunto lo que si provocó que una angustia que distaba mucho de aquel pánico de antaño que se desvanecía como la nieve bajo nuestros pies, creciera lentamente en mi interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Espero como siempre que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, que se vayan con un buen sabor de boca y que no pase por sus mentes "por esto esperé tanto? jajajaja. Dejen sus comments y ya saben que los leere gustosa, y dentro de lo posible responderé cada uno de ellos.**

**Avance del capitulo 4 (por fin mi primer avance jajajajja)**

-_Bella, siempre he creído que tienes derecho a elegir que quieres hacer de tu vida, jamás me interpuse en tu relación con Edward aunque desde el principio supe que ese chico era peligroso para ti, pero esto es una locura... ¿te das cuenta que no solo nosotros sufrimos sino Billy y los amigos de Jake también?, ¿pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos?_-esta vez fue Charlie quien tomó la bocina, y por los alaridos que daba, sabía que estaba tan enojado como angustiado, giré mi rostro para ver a Jake y supe que le habían dolido las palabras que escuchó… el sabía que su padre padecía su partida, pero escucharlo de boca de Charlie fue demasiado duro, y a pesar de todo intentó mantener una postura serena para infundirme seguridad, pero lo conocía tan bien que adiviné en el instante, que todo aquello era una máscara que se desvanecería en cuanto terminara la llamada

-lo siento mucho papá… pero no pretendía preguntar si les parecía o no nuestra decisión… solo hablaba para decirte que estamos bien y que muy pronto volveré a llamar-escuché un suspiro fuerte y pesado… una especie de gruñido que se generaba lentamente desde la garganta de Charlie, sabía que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con mi decisión, pero intuía que muy a su pesar no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?-te aseguro que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo, ahora que se cayó la venda de mis ojos veo que tuviste razón en tu recelo hacia Edward, te aseguro que jamás cometeré el mismo error nuevamente, lo quiero lejos de mi vida…


	5. Capitulo 4: Decisiones

**Debo decir que me esforcé bastante por actualizar más rápido que la vez pasada y logré mi objetivo, si bien no fue en una semana fueron en dos y eso ya es ganancia no creen? jajajjaja. La historia va adquiriendo el sentido que deseo y he de decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado de este capitulo... me ha costado trabajo imaginar una actitud diferente en el Jake que todas hemos leido en el libro y visto en las peliculas, el amigo fiel, entregado, generoso, incondicional... el que por sobre todas las cosas ama a Bella y que haría lo que fuera por ella... y de pronto decidir que tome un curso diferente al que me he acostumbrado a ver no es facil pero decidi arriesgarme... segui los consejos de algunas de ustedes y me dije "porque no?", asi que chicas espero leer sus reviews y espero como en cada cap, no desilusionarlas en absoluto**

**Frase de la semana**

**"Un hombre débil tiene dudas antes de una decisión, un hombre fuerte las tiene después"**

**Karl Kraus **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior<em>

_¿Qué había sucedido?, Jake era el mismo de siempre, mi amigo de mirada sincera y sonrisa desinhibida, el que ha estado fielmente a mi lado desde que la etapa más negra de mi vida diera inicio… el que pasara lo que pasara, jamás me abandonará, y mientras nos encaminábamos lentamente hacia la caseta telefónica, una voz muy queda susurró dentro de mi mente unas palabras que detuvieron por breves instantes los latidos de mi corazón.. quizás la que esta cambiando eres tu… ¡NO!... y pese que otra voz testaruda gritó con fuerza al escuchar estas palabras, no comencé a sentir la esperada ansiedad, ni siquiera hubo un asomo de miedo, al contrario, y fue todo esto en conjunto lo que si provocó que una angustia que distaba mucho de aquel pánico de antaño que se desvanecía como la nieve bajo nuestros pies, creciera lentamente en mi interior._

**Capitulo 4: Decisiones**

Al estar parada frente a la caseta telefónica, se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta para despejar mi mente de aquellas ideas absurdas y sin sentido que rondaban como plaga mi mente… _paso tanto tiempo con Jake que confundo la atracción con el amor… yo amo a Edward, y estoy lista para dejar este mundo al no tenerlo más a mi lado… _no podía darme el lujo de ser de otra manera.

Con movimientos rápidos y temblorosos digité el número telefónico de la casa de Charlie al tiempo que los latidos de mi corazón palpitaban apresuradamente cerca de mi garganta, incluso creí que Jake sería capaz de oírlos sin mucha dificultad, ya que hasta yo misma era capaz de escucharlos perfectamente en cada parpadeo, TUMB, TUMB, TUMB, TUMB, y no estaba equivocada, ya que casi al instante sentí como una de las manos de Jake se posaba cariñosamente sobre mi hombro, en silencio me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi plan. Durante los segundos más largos de mi vida escuché como aquel fastidioso sonido proveniente del teléfono hacía eco dentro de mi oído… _BIP… BIP_… ¿acaso iban más lentos que de costumbre?, ¿cuántos minutos han pasado desde el segundo BIP, 20?, pero antes que se pudiese escuchar el tercero, la voz desesperada de Charlie eclipsó cualquier otro sonido que pudiese haber a mi alrededor… de pronto el escenario que me rodeaba se tornó de color negro, solo nos encontrábamos Jake y yo varados en medio de la nada, y sin embargo era capaz de ver a través de mi mente el rostro demacrado de Charlie mientras espera con una mezcla de esperanza y locura escuchar mi voz a través de la bocina, y por los pasos rápidos que se escuchaban sobre el piso de madera acercarse con velocidad hacia el, sospechaba que más de una persona acompañaba a Charlie en su agonía, ¿Renée, Billy o quizás Sam?... probablemente los 3.

_-¡¿Bella, eres tu?-_Charlie habló tan fuerte que tuve que alejar la bocina ligeramente de mi oído

-si papá, soy yo-respondí en un susurro, pese que no me arrepentía de mi decisión, no fue agradable escuchar a Charlie sumido en aquella agonía que le provocaba mi huída

_-¡donde demonios estás!-_espetó con fiereza, esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan molesto-_dímelo y enseguida salgo para allá_

_-¡¿Bella?, ¡Charlie, déjame hablar con ella!-_esa era la voz de Renée, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que ya se encontrara en Forks, y mucho menos escuchar los gritos desesperados que salían despedidos de su garganta_-¡¿Bella, cariño estás bien?, ¡¿por qué te fuiste dejando sólo una carta?, ¿¡sabes lo angustiada que he estado estos días sin tener una noticia tuya?, ¡creí que moriría!-_podía escuchar los sollozos que dejaba escapar entre grito y grito, parecía no ser consciente de ello, y la conocía tan bien que sabía que a estas alturas manchas rojas contorneaban sus ojos azules, su nariz y su cuello; producto de haber llorado sin parar los 5 días que no tuvo noticias mías, se afligía demasiado rápido cuando se trataba de mi seguridad… y si quería añadirle más información innecesaria a mi cerebro con la que tendría que cargar como una pesada cruz, era capaz de paladear el tormento de mis padres a los cuales había decidido abandonar, y pese su agonía, no tenía pensado dar marcha atrás

-tranquilízate mamá, estoy bien… Jake y yo estamos instalados en un lugar seguro-musité lentamente al tiempo que posaba mis ojos sobre los de Jake, el cual, me sonrió dulcemente con su mirada oscura al tiempo que sentía como mi mano que tenía libre, comenzaba a emitir espasmos ligeros… los controlé de golpe mientras apretaba fuertemente mis dedos contra la palma de mi mano, _no claudicaría ante la decisión que tomé en Forks… no permitiría que mi dolor nublara mi objetivo_-no llores, recuerda que después te da la erupción en el cuello y la cara, ¿llevaste la pomada?-pregunté mientras enredaba el cable del teléfono nerviosamente con uno de mis dedos y mordía mi labio inferior una y otra vez… de continuar haciéndolo me haría una herida que por consiguiente sangraría… no me podía permitir marearme ahora, no cuando estaba hablando con Renée

-_la olvidé en casa_… -contestó un poco más serena al tiempo que un sollozo sutil se escuchaba del otro lado de la bocina-_al igual que la maleta… la dejé con Phil en Jacksonville, estoy usando ropa de la esposa de Harry Clearwater… _-silencio, todos dentro de la casa de Charlie no pronunciaban ni un respiro, parecía que intentaban escuchar palabra a palabra lo que decía

-dejé poca ropa dentro del armario, puedes usarla mamá, dile a Charlie que compre la pomada, ¿recuerdas la urticaria que tuviste en tu cumpleaños hace 2 años?-pregunté al tiempo que mi voz traicionera se quebraba… pero no podía permitir que Renée descubriera el daño irreparable que padecía mi alma, me preocupaba que, sin importar la distancia, ella descubriera todos mis secretos… me conocía demasiado bien

-_si… recuerdo que preparaste un ungüento de hierbas que encontraste en un libro de remedios caseros y me cuidaste día y noche hasta que el último brote desapareció de mi rostro_-de nuevo silencio, esta vez más prolongado que el anterior, tanto, que podía escuchar los sollozos profundos de Charlie, pero parecía estar murmurando velozmente con alguien, ¿sería Billy?-_regresa a casa Bella, tu padre y yo hemos pasado los 5 días más espantosos de nuestra vida, ¿nos estás castigando por ser malos padres?, ¿por habernos divorciado?, porque si es así te prometo que intentaré ser mejor madre, llevarte de compras, sentarme a platicar contigo, venir a vivir a Forks si eso te hace feliz, pero te pido que regreses con nosotros Bella_-esto último fue un golpe bajo y sin embargo sabía que sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que decía… estaba matando a mis padres con mi decisión… me sentía la peor hija del mundo al escuchar el llanto tan sentido de mi madre, pero lo peor de todo era no sentir remordimiento en absoluto, ¿eso me convertía en un monstruo?

-por favor mamá, no digas eso… mi decisión de irme de Forks no tiene nada que ver con Charlie o contigo, necesito estar lejos y pensar que quiero hacer de mi vida, te aseguro que estaré bien y me mantendré en contacto con ustedes-sollozos más fuertes llenaron la bocina, sabía que mi alocada madre estaba desecha, que para estos momentos la piel que recubría su cara estaba llena de manchas rojas que se hacían cada vez más intensas a causa del llanto que no pretendía contener

-_Bella, siempre he creído que tienes derecho a elegir que quieres hacer de tu vida, jamás me interpuse en tu relación con Edward aunque desde el principio supe que ese chico era peligroso para ti, pero esto es una locura... ¿te das cuenta que no solo nosotros sufrimos sino Billy y los amigos de Jake también?, ¿pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos?_-esta vez fue Charlie quien tomó la bocina, y por los alaridos que daba, sabía que estaba tan enojado como angustiado, giré mi rostro para ver a Jake y supe que le habían dolido las palabras que escuchó… el sabía que su padre padecía su partida, pero escucharlo de boca de Charlie fue demasiado duro, y a pesar de todo intentó mantener una postura serena para infundirme seguridad, pero lo conocía tan bien que adiviné en el instante, que todo aquello era una máscara que se desvanecería en cuanto terminara la llamada

-lo siento mucho papá… pero no pretendía preguntar si les parecía o no nuestra decisión… solo hablaba para decirte que estamos bien y que muy pronto volveré a llamar-escuché un suspiro fuerte y pesado… una especie de gruñido que se generaba lentamente desde la garganta de Charlie, sabía que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con mi decisión, pero intuía que muy a su pesar no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?-te aseguro que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo, ahora que se cayó la venda de mis ojos veo que tuviste razón en tu recelo hacia Edward, te aseguro que jamás cometeré el mismo error nuevamente, lo quiero lejos de mi vida… -repuse esto último con una seguridad que hasta a mi me infundieron miedo mis palabras, pero me estaba jugando mi última carta, así que si para conseguir que Charlie no nos buscara por cielo, mar y tierra debía decirle lo que ansiaba escuchar, lo haría sin titubear

_-¡sabía que ese chico sólo te haría daño!, pero estabas tan ciegamente deslumbrada con el que no escuchabas razones Bella… yo podría protegerte de el, no tenías porque huir de casa_-gritó para después caer en un profundo silencio, parecía que estaba pensando detenidamente las palabras que usaría al tiempo que adivinaba mi respuesta a su proposición… un no rotundo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo_-… ¿de verdad estás segura de lo que están haciendo?_

-si papá,… estaremos bien-silencio, un suspiro y nuevamente silencio

-_más te vale llamar una vez cada dos días Bella, porque si no lo haces te aseguro que pondré a toda la policía y el FBI en su búsqueda, ¿¡está claro!-_no podía decir que lo escuchaba tranquilo, aunque si resignado a lo inevitable, por el momento se había dado cuenta que no había nada que pudiese hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de parecer.-_llámanos si necesitas algo, eres nuestra única hija… solo queremos que seas feliz con la vida que decidas llevar-_era extraño escucharlo tan efusivo, así que viniendo de Charlie sabía que eran palabras que habría que tomar en cuenta

-lo se papá, yo también los quiero… perdón por hacer las cosas siempre a mi modo-musité y fue un sepulcral silencio su respuesta, sabía que continuaba enojado conmigo, pero esperaba que con el tiempo encontrara, tanto el como Renée, cierta resignación

Esta vez fue el turno de Jake de hablar con su papá, el cual a diferencia de Charlie, no estaba cegado por el enojo como el mío, Billy era más objetivo… conocía el secreto de su hijo, estaba acostumbrado a las largas ausencias de Jake, en cambio los míos desconocían la vida secreta de su única hija, no sabían que conviví con vampiros desde mi llegada a Forks, y mucho menos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno, y peor aun, que estaba dispuesta a dejar mi mortalidad por el… aunque era entendible que Billy estuviese preocupado por la seguridad de Jake, después de todo es el único de sus hijos que aun vivía a su lado, eso sin contar que técnicamente todavía es menor de edad, y ante este último pensamiento me reprendí a mi misma por hacerlo mi cómplice, no diría nada en mi defensa si Billy se molestaba conmigo. Para mi sorpresa Jake terminó su llamada después de 5 minutos, lo veía molesto, incómodo, ¿qué le habría dicho Billy para que se pusiera de esa manera?.

-¿qué te dijo Billy?-pregunté mientras veía como respiraba deliberadamente lento, giré mi rostro a nuestro alrededor y vi que la calle estaba llena de gente, me preocupé súbitamente al pensar en lo que sucedería si Jake no controlaba su enojo, o lo que era peor, si veían los espasmos que comenzaban a azotar sus manos, ¿cómo explicaríamos eso?, necesitábamos alejarnos de cualquier lugar que estuviese habitado

-… vámonos a la cabaña-su voz ronca y profunda estaba un decibel debajo de lo normal, lo que significaba que debíamos alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes

Sin detenerme a preguntar más, guardé silencio y nos alejamos de la multitud al tiempo que subíamos a la motocicleta… lo mejor sería no hacer más preguntas hasta que estuviéramos a salvo en la quietud del bosque... intuía que fuera lo que fuera a decir, necesitaba ser en un lugar donde no hubiese testigos, o lo que era lo mismo, metiches escuchando.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo y cerca de la cabaña, Jake se detuvo abruptamente y se bajó rápidamente de la moto solo para alejarse varios pasos de mi, lo que sea que estuviese por suceder a continuación, era obvio que no quería hacerlo cerca de mi.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES BELLA!-espetó al tiempo que colocaba sus puños cerrados contra sus sienes-¡AH!-gritó y después los espasmos se volvieron tan acelerados que me fue imposible seguir la trayectoria de sus brazos y dedos

Me encontraba paralizada sobre al asiento de la motocicleta, realmente no hizo falta la advertencia desesperada de Jake, ya que aun cuando quisiera mover mis piernas o mis brazos, no podía hacerlo, mi cerebro se encontraba completamente obnubilado ante la escena que se estaba presentando ante mis ojos… ser espectadora en primera fila no de la transformación de Jake, eso es algo con lo que podría lidiar, sino del sufrimiento que reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones mientras su cuerpo era una masa en movimiento acelerado, y estaba segura que antes que su piel cobriza se tornara poco a poco en un terrible tono verdoso y fuese sustituida por pelo, garras, hocico y colmillos, lágrimas resbalaron a través de las comisuras de sus ojos negros.

No podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuese mi respiración o los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, y pese que el viento había comenzado a soplar con bastante potencia, no fui consciente del susurro que producía, ni del trinar de las ramas que se golpeaban suavemente las unas con las otras, las cuales, en cámara lenta se mecían de un lado a otro con bastante gracia… todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en el lobo gigante que se hallaba cautelosamente varios pasos alejado de mi.

_¿Había temor o consternación en su mirada?. _

Por la postura rígida y cautelosa de su cuerpo, tenía la impresión que debía ser yo la que acortara la distancia entre los dos, Jake debía saber que el no me infundía temor, después de todo el a visto todas mis caras más oscuras, y curiosamente no me rechazaba, al contrario, me aceptaba pese mis innumerables defectos. Así que sin titubear un instante, me bajé de la moto sin importarme que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, caminé hacia el sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, estiré lentamente mis brazos en dirección suya, y una vez cerca del lobo que aun me observaba con cierto sigilo, entrelacé gradualmente mis manos entre el pelaje que recubría su cuello, y mientras sentía una cálida aspereza bajo mis palmas, escuché claramente como un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un felino se generaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lo que significaba que a Jake le agradaba el contacto de mis manos frías sobre su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo, y mucho menos intentarlo, sonreí.

-se siente… cálido y áspero, aunque suave al mismo tiempo, ¿tiene sentido?-ni yo misma encontraba sentido a mis palabras, pero no tenía modo de describir lo que mis manos sentían al enredar mis dedos sobre el pelaje cobrizo de Jake, el cual, bajó un poco su cabeza y reclinó sus patas para con la intención de que sus ojos y los míos se encontraran… movió lentamente su enorme cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de respuesta, _obviamente mis palabras no tuvieron sentido para el tampoco_-¿te duele…?, ya sabes, cuando te transformas-susurré con cautela sin dejar de entrelazar mis dedos en su pelaje, era una sensación agradable que no tenía comparación con absolutamente nada que haya vivido, ¿era como acariciar a un perro, gato o conejo?... definitivamente no, esta sensación era sobrenatural… maravillosa

Mi mente regresó de nueva cuenta a la pregunta que le hice a Jake, y mientras mi cerebro registraba los sonidos que me rodeaban, pude percibir que Jake estaba titubeando, pero no necesitó afirmar o negar nada, una gota pequeña que se encontraba escondida en la comisura de sus ojos negros me dio la respuesta que necesitaba saber, y sin preocuparme por la distancia cada vez mas corta que nos separaba, acerqué esta vez mi mano a uno de sus ojos y retiré la lágrima del tamaño de una perla de sus lagrimales.

Sin ponerme a encontrarle lógica a lo que mis manos hacían sin mi autorización, comencé a acariciar su lomo, de alguna manera quería que su dolor fuese menos, y aunque jamás poseería las fuerzas suficientes para protegerlo, –físicamente hablando–, no significaba que no dejaría de intentarlo… de pronto sentí como sus dientes se aferraban suavemente sobre el cuello de una de mis chamarras y me jalaba hacia el.

-¿qué sucede?, ¿hice algo mal?-rodó sus ojos hacia un lado impaciente… lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que estaba pensando _"¿dolor?, por supuesto que no, serás tu la que termine adolorida más tarde si continuas"… _me fue inevitable reír y nuevamente sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos-hey, eso fue grosero-evité su mirada intentando mostrarle una falsa molestia, lo cual no resultó en absoluto, ya que más tardé en girar mi rostro hacia el lado contrario, que en sentir un lengüetazo sobre una de mis mejillas-jaja esta bien, te perdono-escéptico levantó una de sus cejas para segundos después dejar que su lengua colgara del lado izquierdo de su hocico al tiempo que mostraba peligrosamente sus filosos colmillos… _una sonrisa lobuna… _y en lugar de externar un temor que no sentía, reí junto con el

Después de unos minutos de esta extraña "plática" entre los dos, Jake se colocó detrás de mi y comenzó a golpear ligeramente mi espalda con su hocico… parecía que estaba listo para regresar a su apariencia humana y no me quería cerca durante el proceso, así que antes que mis mejillas explotaran por el exceso de sangre que corría a través de ellas, caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia los árboles que custodiaban la cabaña, y mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar un gruñido que estaba muy lejos de ser amenazador, al contrario, se estaba carcajeando de mi, pero no pude molestarme con el aunque nuevamente era motivo de sus burlas, Jake estaba feliz y eso es lo único que me importaba, y con un buen sabor de boca, atravesé la puerta de madera al tiempo que percibía fuertemente el aroma a pino que invadían las paredes de la cabaña, tomé un pantalón y una playera vieja de Jake, y las puse sobre un tronco viejo y mal cortado que custodiaban la casa para después entrar y disponerme a preparar el almuerzo, seguramente Jake no tardaría en tener hambre, pero la verdad sea dicha, esto me ayudaba a despejar mi mente de pensamientos como _Jake debe de estar caminando hacia acá completamente desnudo_, nuevamente mis mejillas se pintaron de color carmín y súbitamente olvidé lo que estaba haciendo.

-me parece que alguien esta pensando algo indecoroso por aquí-su voz divertida y con cierto tono irónico, me sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, olvidaba con bastante frecuencia que el podía correr grandes distancias en pocos segundos, lo que significaba que menos de 5 metros era pan comido para el, lo que traía a mi memora que estaba a punto de hacer el almuerzo, bajé la mirada hacia mis manos y aun tenía la bolsa de pan cerrada, y sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí nuevamente, lo cual solo provocó que Jake soltara una carcajada tan fuerte, que seguramente la habían escuchado sin problemas hasta el pueblo

-¿acaso te gusta verme preparar emparedados?-abrí la bolsa con tanta rapidez que el pan casi cae al suelo… pero no podía verlo a los ojos, ya que de hacerlo el vería con facilidad mi vergüenza ante la verdad de sus palabras… _lo más sabio que puedes hacer es ignorar su pregunta, y por sobre todas las cosas evita todo contacto visual _

-jajajaj, jamás he negado que disfruto verte Bells, no es un secreto que estoy loco por ti, pero sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero… -su confesión franca me tomó por sorpresa, y no pude más que agradecer no tenerlo frente a mi en estos momentos, ya que seguramente el rojo de mis mejillas se hubiese tornado en morado si de casualidad el descubría que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado... la madera bajo mis pies comenzó rechinar suavemente al tiempo que Jake se acercaba a mi por detrás con pasos demasiado lentos, pero con una gracia similar a la de los vampiros, de pronto me pareció que no tocaba el piso en lo absoluto, llegando imágenes a mi mente de un Jake que no hace mucho tiempo atrás, era igual o más torpe que yo… de nuevo una punzada de dolor en mi pecho que no pensaba externarle-tu cara está tan roja que parece la sangre saldrá expulsada a través de tus poros de un momento a otro… y eso no es todo, tu corazón late más rápido mientras acorto la distancia entre nosotros, ¿acaso estabas imaginándome desnudo en el bosque?-abrí los ojos de par en par, sentía claramente como su calor acariciaba febrilmente mi espalda… sabía que solo un par de centímetros separaban su cuerpo y el mío, y ese pensamiento llenó mi mente y mi cuerpo de una pasión y deseo que no creía sentiría por alguien más, también provocó que mi corazón latiera en una carrera frenética que aceleraba invariablemente mi respiración, _¿cómo sabía lo que pensaba hace un momento?,_ era vergonzoso que no hubiese un solo pensamiento que pudiera ocultarle

-¡que presuntuoso!, por… por supuesto que no pensaba eso, yo… yo no-tartamudeé sin atreverme a encararlo, si lo hacía vería en mi rostro iluminado de un intenso color rojo mi mentira

Fue inocente de mi parte creer que se quedaría satisfecho con mi respuesta, ya que mas tardé en sacar 10 rebanadas de pan para hacerle a Jake su almuerzo, que en sentir como sus manos se colocaban sobre mi cintura y me obligaba, sin esfuerzo alguno realmente, a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esta vez los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron, un sudor frío recorrió desde mis sienes hasta mi quijada y nuevamente aquella corriente eléctrica recorrió cada rincón de mi ser, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo?, y tan absorta estaba en cada matiz que producía su mirada, que no me percaté que mis pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo.

-dímelo de nuevo, pero esta vez viéndome a los ojos-adornó su rostro con una sonrisa que no tenía un matiz irónico y mucho menos burlón… no estaba jugando conmigo, me estaba haciendo una pregunta seria y el esperaba una respuesta honesta, ¿podría serlo?

Mi testarudez me gritaba que continuara con mi mentira, el terminaría cansándose o en su defecto, creyendo en mis palabras y me dejaría preparar el almuerzo en santa paz, pero una parte desconocida de mi corazón me pedía decirle la verdad… que me gustaba más de lo que yo misma me permitía reconocer… ¿pero serviría de algo?.

-¿para que quieres conocer la respuesta a tu pregunta Jake?, estoy rota ¿recuerdas?, no puedes componerme como una motocicleta y esperar a que sea la Bella de antes, ella murió en ese bosque… -respondí aun entre sus brazos, escuchando como aquella voz que nacía de mi corazón, repetía incesantemente que no me separara de Jake, que me quedara a su lado para siempre sin mirar hacia atrás… que no me aferrara más a un pasado que estaba destruyéndome por dentro

-¿cómo puedo hacerte entender que te acepto con las cicatrices que llevas tatuadas en tu corazón?, ¿qué tu dolor, tu odio y la ira que crees no sentir por esos sujetos, es parte de la esencia del alma que insistes en creer ha perecido?, la cual necesita tanto ser amada, que esta sofocada de tanto gritarte que debes dejar el pasado atrás y solo aprender de el… que tienes un mundo de posibilidades a tus pies, que si quisieras podrías encontrar la felicidad con alguien que te ame por sobre todas las cosas… que estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ti

De nueva cuenta su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y como aquella vez en mi habitación deseé que sus labios se pegaran a los míos… quería que me besara, esa era la verdad, ¿pero solo porque sentía una gran atracción física por el o porque existía un lazo más profundo entre ambos?... no lo sabía realmente… estaba demasiado confundida para tener una respuesta a esa pregunta.

_Eso es mitad de la verdad, si sabes que sientes por el pero te niegas a aceptarlo… ¿para que demorar la respuesta?... eres terca, y tu testarudez te hará perder este momento que jamás regresará_.

Y pese que había mucha verdad en esas palabras, mi terquedad se puso en primer plano de nueva cuenta y me negué a escuchar las palabras que Jake le susurraba a mi alma sin siquiera mover los labios… _te amo, quédate conmigo para siempre._

Imágenes de un futuro cercano invadieron cada espacio de mi cerebro, Jake y dos personas pequeñas viéndome fijamente mientras adornan su rostro con una conocida sonrisa, a nosotros 4 en esta cabaña con otras dos personas más que desconocía… pero me negaba a ver más allá, no deseaba grabar en mi mente escenas que no se realizarían por la sencilla razón que no quería que se realizaran, ese no era mi objetivo final… yo solo quería a Edward y su inmortalidad… ser un Cullen con todo lo que eso implicaba, y a pesar de saber perdido mi sueño, continuaba aferrada a el con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

_Estas perdida Isabella… en cuanto hagas audible tus palabras no habrá marcha atrás, crearás una herida en el alma de Jake que te será imposible borrar… ¿qué no te empeñas en decir que odias todo aquello que lastima a Jake?, ¿te odiaras a ti misma entonces por lo que estás a punto de decir?_

-el que no comprende eres tu, ¿es demasiado difícil entender que mi alma pereció con Edward esa noche?, ¿qué no quiero en mi vida a nadie más que a el?-¿le estaba contestando a Jake o a la voz en mi cabeza?, me gustaba creer que a Jake-… jamás podré odiarlo aunque anheles que lo haga, no reflejes en mi sentimientos que solo tu tienes hacia ellos… no quiero ninguna de las posibilidades que mencionas, no las deseo, el era mi mundo, ahora soy una luna cuyo planeta ha sido destruido… al único que amaré es a Edward, a nadie mas, no quiero ser arreglada por ti ni por nadie, esa es mi decisión y no voy a cambiar, es hora que comiences a aceptar que esto es lo que queda de Bella-respondí y sentí como la mano que rodeaba firmemente mi cintura se tensaba, era obvio que le desagradaron mis palabras, pero no podía permitirme cambiar, quería ser la Bella de Edward, no la de otra persona que llegaría a usurpar un lugar que sólo podía pertenecerle a el

Esperaba en cualquier momento que refutara mis palabras, que se enojara enardecidamente conmigo por mi constante testarudez en negar lo evidente, incluso que sus brazos fueran presa fácil de espasmos acelerados al tiempo que gritaba furioso que estaba desquiciada al seguir fielmente a aquellos que me abandonaron, para que al final, esta plática se tornara en una batalla enardecida donde cada uno defendería su verdad, al menos eso me serviría de excusa para gritarle a la cara que él era el único que vivía en el error y no yo… quizás durante varios minutos continuaría refutando mis palabras, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Jake terminaría aceptando que era inútil intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, adornaría su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa que adoraba, aparentaría estar molesto conmigo un par de minutos, para después volver a ser el Jake que quería con locura al tiempo que almorzábamos los emparedados que había dejado a medias… pero en ninguno de mis escenarios esperé que aquellos silencios que tanto disfrutaba en su compañía, por primera vez fuesen tan incómodos, al parecer mis palabras, –que a pesar de todo intentaba sostener con todas mis fuerzas–, habían abierto una enorme brecha entre los dos que parecía imposible fuese a cerrarse algún día.

Su mirada cálida y dulce se tornó lentamente en una máscara dura, inexpresiva e impenetrable, no podía leer las emociones que pasaban por su rostro aunque lo intenté una y otra vez con vehemencia, ¿cólera, enojo, tristeza, decepción, frustración…?, me dolió saber que yo misma había roto el lazo que hasta hace unos segundos me unía a el, pero a pesar de tener frente a mi una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer como tal, continuaba repitiéndome incesantemente que había hecho lo correcto, que pasara lo que pasara no debía echarme para atrás.

Afuera el viento sopló con más fuerza, pero no era un sonido lúgubre y tenebroso como aquel que me acosaba de vez en vez en mis pesadillas, este canto melodioso tenía un toque melancólico, triste y amargo que susurraba una y otra vez que acababa de cometer un acto por el cual nunca sería perdonada. Pero mientras sentía como Jake me colocaba nuevamente sobre el suelo de madera, me dije que sería capaz de vivir sin el, que saldría adelante aun si pesaba sobre mi consciencia su indiferencia, entonces ¿por qué a pesar de todo tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar?, ¿por qué me dolía el pecho de esta manera tan contundente?.

El resto del día Jake fue la antitesis del amigo cálido, amable y sonriente que generalmente era conmigo, en toda la comida no dijo una sola palabra aunque en más de una ocasión me empeñé en hacer tema de conversación con el de asuntos triviales como el clima, la comida, el pueblo o los alrededores, recibiendo de su parte monosílabos por respuesta que me dieron a entender que no tenía ánimos ni ganas de platicar conmigo… jamás imaginé que su apatía fuese a dolerme tanto. Evadía mi mirada cada que mis ojos intentaban buscar los suyos, y si nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, –lo cual no era imposible dado el tamaño de la cabaña–, el se salía inmediatamente, tomaba el hacha con una de sus manos sin problemas, y cortaba a una velocidad sobrenatural tronco tras tronco… tenía la impresión que para Jake ellos eran mejor compañía que yo.

Antes que la noche cayera sobre Ketchum, intenté arreglar las cosas con el, no quería dormir sabiendo que se encontraba enojado conmigo, debía existir alguna manera de que fuese el mismo de siempre y que a su vez entendiera y aceptara mi decisión, recordando mientras intentaba conciliar en balde el sueño, las palabras que habían salido de su boca varios minutos atrás.

-_… ¿realmente quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?-asentí mientras su mirada fría se posaba sobre la mía… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al saber que yo sembré en la que solía ser una mirada hermosa, aquel sentimiento que me robaba el aliento-puedo lidiar perfectamente con un desastre, pero me has despojado de la oportunidad de estar contigo mucho antes de permitirme luchar por ti, porque a pesar de todo te amo como un estupido que valora más tu vida que tu misma… pero no te preocupes que no pretendo interponerme en el camino que has elegido llevar, ¿quieres que respete tu decisión?, esta bien, lo haré, has ganado, ¿satisfecha?, eso es lo que querías ¿no?-mis ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad que de pronto inundó la habitación, podía verlo claramente de pie, en el rincón que había sido su cama un día antes, con los brazos pegados contra sus muslos tonificados, y su mirada… dos piedras preciosas fijas sobre mi, las cuales brillaban con un destello frío, provocando que por primera vez sintiera temor por la bestia sobrenatural que llevaba dentro_

_-no me lo digas así Jake… de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿acaso es imposible?-susurré mientras intentaba acercarme a el, pero se alejó de mi con una enorme zancada suya sin despegar ni un momento su mirada oscura de mis ojos que intentaban por todos los medios pedirle perdón, tarea que comenzaba a vislumbrar como difícil… imposible_

_-¿sabes que Bella?, no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo, ya vi que para ti no cuenta absolutamente nada si no proviene de ese maldito chupasangre… puede estar cayéndose el mundo a pedazos, muriéndose tus padres o incluso yo mismo, que según tus palabras soy tu mejor amigo, y tan seguro estoy de lo que vi el día de hoy en ti, se que si tuvieses todas esas escenas juntas frente a ti pero a tu maldita sanguijuela en otro extremo, no dudarías una fracción de segundo en correr hacia sus brazos aunque todo lo demás pereciera, y ¿sabes que?, tenías razón, ahora comprendo que me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas si desde el principio hubiese aceptado tu decisión, acepto que me equivoqué, así que tomé una decisión y espero recibir el mismo respeto, no pretendo desgastarme en una lucha sin sentido, se que hasta tu último respiro amaras a ese sujeto y no pretendo hacer nada al respecto… es eso lo que deseabas ¿no?, finalmente las cosas están en su lugar-musitó en un tono irónico y a la vez indiferente que me dolió… lo veía mover su boca pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras, súbitamente me sentí incapaz de mover uno solo de mis músculos, estaba anclada al piso de madera de la pequeña estancia… era como si clavos atravesaran mis pies y estos me impidieran alejarme de sus palabras que me hacían tanto daño como las de Edward-debo agradecerte, de verdad, me impediste ser una persona adicta al dolor que es incapaz de apreciar su propia vida, a diferencia tuya yo se cuando debo dejar de mirar hacia atrás… y tu ya eres mi pasado, se que algún día encontraré a alguien que si sabrá apreciar el amor que le ofrezco"._

Después todo sucedió en cámara lenta, lo vi despegar poco a poco sus ojos negros de los míos al tiempo que se reclinaba sobre el rincón donde había dormido el día de ayer, veía su cuerpo moverse hacia una dirección contraria a la mía, pero más allá de eso, era su alma y la mía las que se encontraban lejos la una de la otra, y sin poder darle nombre, una nueva clase de dolor se instaló definitivamente dentro de mi pecho.

Una brisa de aire helada se filtró por una de las ventanas despostilladas de la habitación, y mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas traidoras resbalaran a través de mis mejillas, cubrí mi rostro con una de las cobijas que me resguardaban del frío nocturno de Ketchum, y mientras escuchaba los ronquidos suaves de Jake, cubrí mi boca con mis dos manos para sofocar los sollozos cada vez más intensos que amenazaban con escapar en un descuido a través de mis labios sin importarme que el mundo entero supiera que sufría por las palabras de Jake, las cuales durante toda la noche, hicieron eco una y otra vez dentro de mi mente, creando heridas imborrables en mi corazón.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, intuía lo que vería si conseguía cerraba los ojos; el rechazo continuo de Edward, la indiferencia de Jake, y la mera mención de esto último provocó que nuevamente lágrimas se asomaran en las comisuras de mis ojos amenazando con salir, así que antes que resbalaran sin remedio a través de mis mejillas, salí de la habitación y me encerré en el baño para toparme en el espejo con una Bella ojerosa, enrojecida e hinchada de tanto llorar, pero debía sosegarme y pensar en lo que haría a continuación, y mientras me daba un baño de agua helada me dije que una buena manera de distraerme sería yendo al pueblo y buscar empleo, después de todo mis ahorros no durarían para siempre, así que me di un baño de agua helada, me puse la ropa más abrigadora que tenía y amarré mi cabello en una coleta rápida para después dirigirme al pueblo, no sin antes haber dejado una nota de _"regreso pronto"_ junto al desayuno de Jake.

Obviamente mi recorrido a pie hacia Ketchum duró más de dos horas, una buena opción habría sido irme en la motocicleta, pero conociendo mis antecedentes de lenta, sin equilibrio y novata en la materia, quizás mi suerte se hubiese tornado aun más oscura de lo normal, ya que no solo era la única persona que se accidentaba aparatosamente enredándose con sus propios pies, sino que era capaz de morir en el intento de subir a un aparato tan mortífero como una motocicleta, y por si eso no fuera poco, podría desmayarme si sufría una cortada lo suficientemente profunda como para lograr que sangre emanara a través de ella… así que sin importar el tiempo que tardase en llegar hasta el pueblo, me repetí una y otra vez que para mi era más seguro caminar aunque eso significara tardar el doble de tiempo que una persona con coordinación normal.

Una vez en la seguridad del suelo plano y pavimentado, –aunque con restos de lo que parecía ser nieve–, me adentré a las calles desconocidas de Ketchum en busca de trabajo, y mientras recorría con pasos lentos y seguros los alrededores, no podía apartar de mi mente esta sensación de sentirme observada… juraba que alguien me estaba vigilando desde que salí de la cabaña, ¿pero quien?, obviamente estaba paranoica, todo estaba en mi imaginación, seguramente se debía a mi constante desagrado de sentirme en las miradas de todos, lo cual para beneplácito mío, había disminuido considerablemente el día de hoy.

No se cuantas horas llevaba caminando por las calles de Ketchum en busca de trabajo sin éxito alguno, ya que gracias a mi falta de papeles, –eso sin mencionar que nadie en este lugar me conocía–, todo mundo me cerraba sutilmente las puertas alegando excusas como "no necesitamos personal, estamos ocupados… más tarde le hablamos, etc", comenzaba a creer que no me quedaría más opción que dar clases de ciencia a domicilio, lo cual era una estupenda idea si no invirtiera más de 3 horas de ida y 3 de regreso, dejándome tan solo 4 horas laborables si me propusiese olvidar categóricamente que debía alimentarme. A este paso mi destino tenía dos vertientes, o mi coordinación mejoraba para convertir 3 horas de trayecto en una o bien debía acostumbrar a mi organismo a hacer una sola comida sin tener que pasar mis días y noches enteras internada en una clínica por anemia severa y por tener el 98% de mi cuerpo cubierto de heridas y moretones que habrían sido originadas por las caídas más estúpidas de la historia de la humanidad.

Eran más de las 3 de la tarde y merecía un descanso urgente, ya que aunque quisiera continuar mi recorrido, mis piernas necesitaban al menos 5 minutos de reposo, así que al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro largo y pesado, me dejé caer en una de las tantas bancas que decoraban las calles empedradas de la avenida central, para después disponerme a frotar una y otra vez mis piernas adoloridas.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo y admiré el hermoso azul celeste que muy rara vez divisábamos en Forks, no sabía cuanto había extrañado ver un cielo así hasta que llegué a este lugar, y sin proponérmelo ni saber el momento exacto, mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa que creí había dejado olvidada para siempre en Florida. La gente que pasaba a mi alrededor creía que había algo extraño en el cielo, no encontraban otro motivo para que continuara observando con tanta atención hacia arriba, y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco una pequeña multitud comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor mío musitando fascinados mentiras tras mentiras, _"¡un ovni!, ¿!esta allá lo vez, junto a esa nube?, ¡si, lo veo_!", pero solo fue una pequeña parte de mi cerebro la que se distrajo con estos murmullos molestos, el resto de mi mente continuó admirada ante los hermosos matices que nos regalaba en estos instantes el cielo… azul celeste, turquesa, índigo, pálido, lapislázuli… la lista era interminable.

Había añorado secretamente tanto esta escena, que no podía despegar mi mirada del cielo aunque mi mente repitiera una y otra vez que tendría una fuerte tortícolis con la que lidiar al día siguiente, _he padecido dolores peores y he sobrevivido, así que un dolor de cuello sería insignificante_. De pronto un deja vu paralizó los latidos de mi corazón… mi visión periférica fue invadida repentinamente por un destello de colores rojos, azules, amarillos, naranjas, morados… tan parecidos a los que irradiaba la piel de Edward cuando era expuesto al sol, _¿estaba aquí cerca?_, _¿¡en Ketchum!,_ así que sin importarme el dolor que martillaba una y otra vez a mis piernas, me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a buscar desesperada el origen de ese destello que cada vez tenía más y más cerca… una parte de mi corazón, la más predominante realmente, guardaba la esperanza de que Edward o algún miembro de su familia estuviese en alguna parte de este pequeño poblado vigilándome a distancia, que a pesar de todo, me seguían considerando parte de la familia y habían venido por mi para culminar aquel sueño que poco a poco se desvanecía, formar parte de la familia Cullen con todo lo que aquello implicaba…, y al tiempo que sentía como los rápidos latidos de mi corazón se intensificaban al tener ese destello más y más cerca, mi respiración precipitada me hizo una mala jugada impidiendo que el aire entrara a través de mis pulmones colapsados de la emoción y la angustia, pero eso no me impediría llegar a mi destino. Estoy segura que la sangre dejó de circular por una fracción de segundo a través de mis venas mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par ante la escena que tenía frente a mi… debía haber adivinado que ningún miembro de la familia Cullen, y menos Edward estarían en un lugar tan árido como Ketchum, y que ese destello de varios colores que ahora yacía a unos centímetros de mi pertenecía a una joya tan preciosa como ellos… _desilusión y sorpresa_… desalentada por la realidad que nuevamente me daba una bofetada sin tregua, y estupefacta ante la extraordinaria joya que me había ayudado a revivir aquella felicidad pasada… después de todo viví unos segundos maravillosos gracias a esta joya, la cual, me había propuesto adquirir sin importar la cantidad que costara. En este momento dejé de lado el repudio que siempre manifesté en voz alta hacia las joyas valiosas, este relicario en forma de corazón, mitad oro y cristal, debía ser mío, así que sin demorar más tiempo, entré al rústico local mientras unas campanillas, que hicieron eco durante varios segundos, me dieron la bienvenida, apareciendo casi al instante una mujer caucásica de no más de 45 años, la cual adornó su rostro con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba con pasos lentos y pausados hacia mi, pero algo en su expresión llamó mi atención, alivio mezcla con ansiedad… me dio la impresión que me había estado esperando hacía varios minutos… _estas loca Bella, has perdido completamente la razón._

-buenas tardes, es un relicario hermoso ¿no es cierto?-asentí mientras veía a la mujer tomar el corazón cuidadosamente entre sus manos al tiempo que lo admiraba con una sonrisa aun más amplia, pero pude ver como un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos marrones… sigilo y respeto… no era de extrañarse que esta joya tuviera una historia detrás-no la culpo, es una pieza exquisita, la mitad del corazón esta hecho de oro de 15 quilates, la contra parte esta hecha de cristal transparente tan resistente que ha resistido el paso del tiempo y aparatosas caídas… este relicario data del año 1575, se dice que Elizabeth Bathory, o mejor conocida como la condesa sangrienta, mandó diseñar esta joya para un solo propósito, llenar con la sangre de uno de sus prisioneros esta botellita de cristal-¿botella de cristal?, pero más tardé en generar ese pensamiento que en ver como colocaba sus dedos en ambos extremos de la joya y comenzaba a desenroscarla hasta tener dos gotas perfectamente formadas, una de oro y la otra de cristal con un pequeño boquete en uno de sus costados… de pronto mi mente voló lejos de aquí, escuchaba gritos de agonía y desesperación provenientes de un enorme castillo que solo vemos en documentales de historia o películas, a una hermosa mujer recorrer con una mirada serena aquellos interminables pasillos conformados de pasadizos secretos y enormes puertas de madera, bañando el ambiente lúgubre y oscuro propio de la época, un aroma salado con un toque de azufre, el cual provocó que mi mente diera vueltas una y otra vez… una y otra vez, estaba muy mareada, pero antes de salir de mi trance, vi a esa misma mujer de cabello negro como la noche llenar la botella de cristal con la sangre de uno de sus prisioneros que no excedía los 13 años de edad, la cual manaba a través de una herida que aquella mujer había hecho con sus propios dientes, los ojos sin vida del muchacho se posaron sobre los míos y un frío helado recorrió cada rincón de mi ser-esta joya a cautivado a miles de personas, pero la oscura historia que hay detrás de este relicario los sobresalta tanto que prefieren desistir y seguir su camino… verás, el motivo por el que la condesa sangrienta llenaba esta botellita con sangre era por varios motivos, uno más retorcido que el otro, pero se dice que ella bebía sangre de sus prisioneros más exquisitos para preservar su belleza, pero también porque al verter sangre dentro de este pomo, parecía ser a ojos de los demás un diamante rojo, y como seguramente sabrás es una piedra preciosa de suma rareza, no por nada este relicario a adquirido con el paso del tiempo el nombre de Bloody Locket

-bloody locket… es hermoso-susurré sin dejar de admirar el relicario, el cual la mujer había armado durante su plática para después extenderlo hacia mi

-esta joya es bastante cara, así que empieza a negociar el precio, se que no saldrás de aquí sin ella-inquirió mientras se colocaba detrás de la caja y fijaba de nuevo sus ojos inquisitivos sobre los míos

No pude evitar sonreír, por alguna razón sentí que me encontraba con mi querida amiga Alice, ya que más tardaba en pensar en algo que en escuchar a la mujer pronunciar palabra a palabra lo que a penas mi mente comenzaba a procesar, _¿acaso podía ver el futuro?,_ me pregunté mientras le extendía el dinero que me pidió por la joya… cantidad que casualmente llevaba justo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ¿coincidencia?, no, he aprendido que las casualidades no existen, solo el destino y lo inevitable… definitivamente esta mujer de mirada misteriosa e irónica sabía más de mi de lo que decía.

Antes de irme de la tienda, la mujer me dio un pequeño embudo que encajaba perfectamente con el boquete de la botellita de cristal, y mientras me alejaba del lugar con mi vista fija sobre el corazón que tenía entre las manos, creí escuchar claramente a la mujer –de la cual no me preocupé ni siquiera en preguntar como se llamaba– decir que seguramente lo necesitaría. Pensé en dar media vuelta para preguntarle su nombre, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de saber más acerca de esta persona que me hacía sentir de nuevo en casa, pero un papel que se hallaba meticulosamente doblado dentro de la caja de terciopelo color vino llamó mi atención, lo desdoblé con más curiosidad de la que me permitía expresar y me topé con una letra manuscrita digna de una persona como ella, hermosa, la cual decía _mi nombre es Cecile._ Contrario a lo que una persona normal sentiría en una situación como esta, no tuve miedo en absoluto, más bien esta mujer me transmitía cierta fascinación que no podía evitar… y era tanta mi curiosidad que me dije regresaría el día de mañana a visitarla, pero con el relicario puesto.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegué a la cabaña, y pese que mis sentidos no eran tan agudos como los de Jake supe que el no estaba en casa… estaba tan estupidamente feliz por haber adquirido una joya que de una forma bastante retorcida me recordaba a Edward, que dejé momentáneamente en el olvido que Jake estaba disgustado conmigo, y tuviera razones o no para estarlo en este momento carecía de importancia, odiaba estar peleada con el.

Un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta al reconocer que estaba sola, no importaba que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, la distancia que nos separaba era tan grande que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de volver a acercarme a el como antes, y dentro de mi mente una voz que comenzaba a adquirir volumen repetía constantemente que era mi culpa, que nada de esto habría sucedido si hubiese tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y dejar el pasado donde pertenece… y pese mi reticencia se había sembrado en mi interior la semilla de la duda_, ¿de verdad debería avanzar sin mirar atrás?_, no lo sabía, o más bien, tenía miedo de hacer audible la respuesta que había comenzado a dibujarse dentro de mi mente varios días atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Como les dije me arriesgué a mostrar un Jake diferente que tiene como base el mismo de los libros... yo tambien he pensado en lo que sucedería si el se decide a dejar a Bella tomar sus buenas o malas decisiones y procurar su propia felicidad... es obvio que el amor no muere de la noche a la mañana pero... a ver que pasa con Jake y Bella =). Por otro lado, la historia del Bloody locket fue invento mio al 100%, pero si existió en la historia la condesa sangrienta, de la cual se decia si bebía sangre, pero por motivos diferentes a los que yo expongo, aunque preservar su belleza creo si podría ser uno de ellos... este personaje es bastante retoricdo realmente, les recomiendo que busquen su bio en internet. Tambien les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por mi pagina en deviantart donde hice un fanart del bloody locket. En fin espero como siempre que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen sus reviews diciendome que les parecio el cap... creanme que no me molesta si son muuy largo o cortos, si estan registradas en fanfiction, les aseguro recibiran una respuesta mia. Gracias de nuevo a todas las que dejan sus comments y a las que solo leen puntualmente mu fic. **

**Les mando un beso y obvio les dejo el adelanto del capitulo 5**

-escucharte defender con tanta vehemencia a ese chupasangre y su familia, ver el amor y adoración que les profesas cada segundo que tu corazón pronuncia un latido… ver que a pesar de lo que son y lo que hicieron continuas fiel a ellos… saber que morirías sin dudar si alguno esta en peligro… todo eso junto me dio esperanzas de que si amabas a seres tan repulsivos como lo son los vampiros, podrías amar a un monstruo como yo-musitó al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi mentón y me obligaba sin necesidad a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, y tan cerca estaba su rostro del mío que podía percibir su aliento… madera y canela, así como sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo acariciar cada célula del mío… por inercia o llevada por el sentimiento que Jake transmitía en cada una de sus palabras, aminoré la distancia de su boca y la mía sin tocar jamás sus labios, nuestros ojos jamás dejaron de verse, analizarse… añorarse

-… Jake-susurré muy bajo, tanto que quizás solo fueron mis labios los que se movieron sin expresar palabra alguna, y aun así supe que Jake me había visto pronunciar su nombre como si lo hubiese gritado directamente en su oído

**ESO ES TODO¡ ESTABA TENTADA A PONER MAS PERO MEJOR DEJO LA SORPRESA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP¡ FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA CHICAS¡ (Y UNO UE OTRO CHICO QUIZAS, NO SE JAJAJA)**


	6. Capitulo 5: El despertar

**Una semana¡ finalmente puedo actualizar en una semana, ¿no les da gusto?, pues a mi si jajajaj, he trabajado arduamente para tener listo este capitulo, el cual quizás no es taaan largo como esperan, pero les diré que ya tengo listo el capitulo 6, del cual les daré un adelanto en mis notas al final. Ahora las dejo para que disfruten del cap y me dejen sus reviews.**

**PD GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA SI NO LES CONTESTÉ =), PERO ENTRE EL CAP, EL TRABAJO Y DEMAS DEBERES SE ME PASÓ RESPONDERLES. PROMETO REIVINDICARME CON LOS SIGUIENTES ^^**

**Frase de la semana**

**"De Hombres es equivocarse; de Locos persistir en el Error."  
>Marco Tulio Cicerón.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior<em>

_Un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta al reconocer que estaba sola, no importaba que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, la distancia que nos separaba era tan grande que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de volver a acercarme a el como antes, y dentro de mi mente una voz que comenzaba a adquirir volumen repetía constantemente que era mi culpa, que nada de esto habría sucedido si hubiese tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y dejar el pasado donde pertenece… y pese mi reticencia se había sembrado en mi interior la semilla de la duda, ¿de verdad debería avanzar sin mirar atrás?, no lo sabía, o más bien, tenía miedo de hacer audible la respuesta que había comenzado a dibujarse dentro de mi mente varios días atrás._

**Capitulo 5: El despertar**

De pronto el apetito feroz que tenía antes de llegar a casa se esfumó, lo único que quería era ver a Jake atravesar el umbral de esta cabaña, y de ser posible, ver su sonrisa adornar su rostro aunque no estuviese dirigida a mi en absoluto, pero mientras me dejaba caer en una de las sillas de lo que creía era el comedor, caí en la cuenta que de un modo extraño Jake era hermoso… _no, la extraña eres tu por no haberlo percibido así desde un principio, _debía estar mal de la vista para no haber apreciado antes aquel encanto peculiar que nadie más posee, ya que sin importar cuantos humanos o licántropos posean la piel oscura, nadie tenía la tonalidad cobriza rojiza de mi Jake, ni el color azabache de su cabello lacio y brillante, ni las joyas oscuras que conforman sus ojos, o la sonrisa que siempre engalana sus facciones finas y perfectas pese que a ojos de otros puedan parecer toscas… pero más allá de sus encantos físicos que son evidentes, es su alma ardiente y apasionada la que me cautivó desde hace tiempo, pero he sido ciega y demasiado terca para admitirlo.

_Esto no significa que he dejado de amar a Edward, puedo admirar la belleza de otras personas, o incluso preocuparme por ellas y procurar su bienestar y no estar enamorada de ellas en absoluto… lo que siento por Jake también lo siento por Charlie o Renée… ellos me preocupan, debo cuidar de ellos._

_Eso es una mentira disfrazada de verdad… le estas dando la espalda a la única persona que te esta prohibido engañar, a ti misma, ¿hasta cuando planeas caminar con esa venda en los ojos?, ¡lucha!, ¡deja a un lado el papel de mujer sacrificada y pelea por lo que la vida te esta poniendo en tu camino!, olvida a Edward, ¡acepta que te abandonó y sigue adelante!, ¡JAMÁS LE IMPORTASTE! _

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!... no quiero oír más… cállate, no sigas-cerré fuertemente mis ojos al tiempo que cubría mis oídos esperando en vano dejar de escuchar aquella voz que susurraba imperiosamente esas verdades que tarde o temprano se convertirían en murallas infranqueables que me sería imposible ignorar, era evidente que pese la adoración que aun le profeso a Edward, mi mente y corazón habían decidido darme la espalda, diciéndome sin palabras que mientras siguiera aferrada Edward la felicidad no tocaría a mi puerta nuevamente, pero fue un sonido hueco y sordo rebotar suavemente dos veces, lo que me obligó a abrir los ojos y enfocar mi vista hacia el suelo de madera de pino que recubría cada espacio de la cabaña; el relicario de alguna manera había escapado de mi bolsillo y yacía inmóvil justo a unos centímetros de mis pies

De pronto una idea, que seguramente era arriesgada y peligrosa, cruzó mi mente, así que sin detenerme a analizarla y mucho menos razonarla, me precipité hacia uno de los cajones de la cocina, tomé un cuchillo con una de mis manos, y al tiempo que dejaba olvidada en un rincón de la cabaña mi chamarra, acerqué la punta más filosa del cuchillo a la cicatriz que yacía en mi codo, –recordatorio perpetuo de mi fallido cumpleaños 18 en casa de los Cullen– y con el ímpetu propio de un niño realmente, me abrí una parte de la cicatriz que con tanto cuidado Carlisle había suturado varios meses atrás.

Como esperaba, al percibir el penetrante aroma de la sangre que manaba ávidamente a través de la herida abierta, mi mente se convirtió en un torbellino que segundo a segundo incrementaba su velocidad, ¿acaso las paredes de la cabaña oscilaban al son de la ventisca nocturna?, y por si eso no fuera poco, unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes impidiendo que mi mente pudiera pensar en otra cosa_, debería haberme sentado,_ me dije a mi misma pero ya era demasiado tarde, si me movía un solo milímetro de esta repisa que al menos se había convertido en mi soporte, caería sin remedio al suelo, y no quería ni imaginar en que condiciones.

Torpemente saqué de mi bolsillo el embudo que Cecile me regaló, lo coloqué debajo de mi codo y una vez embonado dentro del boquete de la botellita de cristal, la sangre comenzó a teñir de rojo todo su interior, _vamos Bella, ya falta poco,_ me repetía una y otra vez mientras veía como desde el interior de la botella la sangre subía de nivel lentamente, y poco antes que rebasara el boquete, retiré el embudo de mi codo y vi con orgullo que mi esfuerzo había valido la pena, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Cecile mientras embonaba la parte de oro a la de cristal, _un diamante rojo en todo su esplendor_.

A buena hora decidí suspirar satisfecha por mi logro, ya que mas tardé en hacerlo que en verme en la necesidad de salir al bosque a vomitar mientras perdía completamente las fuerzas de mis piernas, pero gracias al aroma de la tierra, la nieve y los pinos, las nauseas fueron disminuyendo notoriamente hasta desaparecer, siendo una tarea sencilla curar mi herida ya con la mente libre de ese aroma salado que solo consigue hacerme perder la cabeza y el suelo, literalmente. Conteniendo la respiración el mayor tiempo posible, limpié a consciencia la sangre que aun manaba a través de la herida con un pedazo de mi propia playera, y antes que la piel que recubría mi rostro se tornara de color morado gracias a la falta de oxígeno, vendé rápidamente mi codo, escapándose un suspiro atropellado a través de mis labios, viendo como mi burdo trabajo había cumplido su objetivo… _al menos ya dejó de salir sangre_, me dije con aire triunfal comprendiendo que jamás podría llegar a ser doctora o enfermera, claudicaría en mi primer día de clases.

Antes de entrar a la casa, tomé el corazón entre mis manos y lo coloqué alrededor de mi cuello con una tira de cuero que venía en mi maleta, era una suerte que fuese largo, ya que colgaba exquisitamente de un lado a otro por debajo de mi busto, y pese mis creencias de que una mujer simple como yo no merecía portar semejantes joyas, no me sentaba tan mal después de todo, y en un momento de vanidad me dije que esta joya había sido hecha especialmente para mi. Ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a que Jake llegara, no tenía pensado irme a la cama hasta verlo dentro de la cabaña.

Entré a la pequeña estancia y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesita redonda del comedor, y de pronto fui consciente del terrible silencio que me custodiaba, no había nadie en un radio de 5 kilómetros a la redonda más que yo y esta cabaña varada en lo que sentí era un páramo solitario y frío… no importaba el susurrar lúgubre del viento, ni el oscilar salvaje de las ramas que parecían gritar que yo estaba en un error, que no estaba sola después de todo, pero no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para impedir que mi corazón y mi alma se supieran desahuciados, y nuevamente el nombre que marcaría un principio y fin en mi vida deambulaba viciosamente por mi mente, _Edward, Edward… Edward_… haciéndome ver su imagen de una perfección sobrenatural, que no importaba que tan lejos estuviera de el, su recuerdo me cazaría cual depredador a su presa, y en este caso, era la presa la que se estaba dejando acorralar por su verdugo, no quería ver otra salida más que esa, anhelaba ser devorada y corrompida por aquellas manos que a ojos de muchos estaban marcadas por el pecado. Pero en esa visión, donde un león majestuoso y perfecto intentaba devorar a la oveja que deseaba sentirse suya en la única muerte que quería experimentar, fue un lobo cobrizo el que apareció en escena eclipsando todo cuanto creía saber, preguntándome por primera vez si el amor puede tener más de una vertiente, si puede llegar otro a reemplazar el perdido, o bien multiplicarse por si mismo y sentir el mismo amor pero con diferente intensidad.

Quizás aun podría ser capaz de dar el todo por el todo en nombre de aquel sentimiento que ese par de ojos oscuros, que no eran de ese león en absoluto, me inspiraban a hacer, diciéndome el lobo sin palabras, que el amor no había muerto después de todo, que era yo y mi terquedad los que se empeñaban en aferrarse a lo que creía era la única verdad inalterable en mi vida… y pese mis palabras que poco a poco cobraban sentido en mi mente, no experimenté desesperación, enojo o desilusión como en ocasiones anteriores… era el resplandor que irradiaba el pelo cobrizo del lobo que tenía cada vez más y más cerca de mi, el que alejaba las nubes que nublaban mi mente y me ayudaba a ver que pese mi creencia de que sin Edward no tenía sentido alguno seguir viviendo, me encontraba aquí, varada en este paraíso terrenal que parecía pertenecernos solamente a Jake y a mi, con mi corazón latiendo acompasadamente en cada aspiración y exhalación de oxígeno, que me traía a su vez aromas exquisitos que valía la pena grabar en mi mente, y que mis ojos, dispuestos a ver solamente la perfección deslumbrante de Edward que poco a poco se desvanecía frente mis ojos, ahora se topaban con otra clase de hermosura que se revelaban ante la idea de tener a Jake lejos de mi vida, que a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por aferrarme al pasado que me unió a aquel que decidió abandonarme, me encontraba avanzando hacia delante al tiempo que mi visión de un futuro en común con Jake adquiría más y más fuerza… que contrario a mis ideas, seguía aferrada a mi lucha por vivir, y que la idea de morir era tan inadmisible como aterradora.

A lo lejos comencé a escuchar la balada de los pájaros, era extraño que comenzaran su canto durante la noche, generalmente eran los grillos los que nos deleitaban con su melodía nocturna, ¿acaso la naturaleza se había puesto de cabeza el día de hoy?, pero mientras me detenía a analizar este detalle, poco a poco fui consciente de otros factores que me rodeaban y de los cuales no estaba plenamente consciente sino hasta ahora, una ligera brisa se filtraba por alguna ventana abierta, pero aun dentro de mi obnubilada mente, recuerdo que todas yacían cerradas cuando me dispuse a esperar a Jake sentada en esta incomoda silla de madera, también creí percibir aroma a huevos, ¿o era pan?, _quizás campistas preparando su cena_, pero no tenía pensado quedarme con estas dudas, así que abrí los ojos y me tope con un escenario diferente al que recordaba… yo, dentro de la habitación, recostada en la cama y con un nuevo vendaje cubriendo la herida de mi codo, y al tiempo que me ponía en pie, pude percatarme que la luz del sol entraba sin problemas a través de la ventana abierta, ¿a que hora me dormí?, ¿alguien me habrá traído a la cama?, o ¿habré venido yo sola?, pero por el momento algo más importante que mis preguntas eclipsaron por completo mi atención, este aroma cada vez más apetecible que penetraba a través de mi nariz me exigía levantarme de la cama y averiguar que es lo que Jake seguramente estaba preparando, y aun con el buen sabor que me dejó ese sueño mitad visión que tuve anoche, me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a pedirle a Jake que me perdonara, a decirle sin titubeos que el tuvo razón en estar molesto conmigo, y de ser posible, que me diera una oportunidad de enmendar lo que desde el principio hice mal, quería volver a empezar, y con una sonrisa que sabía no había estrenado jamás, atravesé el umbral de la recamara para ver la estancia completamente vacía, _debe de estar afuera,_ me dije mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia la puerta para ver una escena que me quitó por completo el aliento y me clavó sobre el piso de madera que pisaba… a el sentado en uno de los troncos viejos del bosque platicando amenamente con una chica, la cual más allá de sus tatuajes, el color exótico de su cabello y su 1,80 cm de estatura, era sumamente hermosa, ¿pero porque de pronto me sentía abatida?, después de todo no están haciendo nada malo… solo observan cada cambio de expresión que se dibuja en sus rostros, se sonríen como un par de viejos amigos que hace tiempo no se ven.

No sabía como reaccionar, era obvio que lo correcto sería actuar con naturalidad y ordenar a mis pies que se movieran para acercarme hacia ellos para saludarlos, pero por más que mi cerebro mandaba la orden a mis piernas y a mi boca, ni uno ni otro respondía mi mandato, sencillamente me sentía un títere al cual le faltaba un buen titiritero que supiera mover bien las cuerdas de mi cerebro.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba en esta misma posición, observando desde el marco de la puerta como Jake le regalaba a esa desconocida la sonrisa que tanto amaba, _mi sonrisa_, como en un acto completamente natural le sonreía incluso con sus ojos profundos e hipnóticos, y ella en un acto consciente, le coqueteaba descaradamente no solo con su mirada hermosa, sino con su sonrisa perfecta de dientes perfectos, repasaba una y otra vez con sus dedos finos y delgados los brazos desnudos de Jake para terminar reposando una de sus manos sobre la suya, la cual, comparada con la de Jake, se veía diminuta y bastante menuda.

Comenzaba a creer que esa mujer no conocía el significado de "espacio normal entre un hombre y una mujer que se acaban de conocer", ya que sin importar lo descarada de su insinuación corporal, esta mujer aminoraba en cada oportunidad la distancia entre ambos hasta que la sombra del cuerpo de Jake cubría por completo su blanca piel… definitivamente esa tipa había entrado en mi lista de personas despreciables, _¿por qué demonios Jake no se alejaba de ella?, ¿cuál era su intención al seguir con ese flirteo, si al final terminaría rechazándola?, porque eso es lo que el terminaría haciendo ¿verdad?, esa mujer no merecía a alguien como Jake y el debía saberlo._

_¿Celosa?... _ignoré esa voz que solo provocó que mi enojo se tornara aun más fuerte, _¡yo no estoy celosa!,_ solo me molesta la actitud atrevida de mujeres como ella… juro que si no se aleja de mi Jake conocerá el alcance de mi furia.

Al tiempo que le gritaba a mi inútil cerebro que reaccionara, finalmente pude dar un paso hacia delante consiguiendo captar la mirada cínica e irónica de esa mujer que en un parpadeo se había ganado mi desprecio, pero mientras más cerca la tenía, más irreal parecía su hermosura… era como tener frente a mi a la hermana menor de la Diosa Afrodita.

-¡hey!, tu debes ser Isabella, la prima lejana de Jake, me contó de ti mientras veníamos hacia acá_-¿¡Jake!, ¿como se atrevía a tratarlo con tanta familiaridad?_, y pese mi sorpresa e indignación, hubo otro detalle en su frase que me dejó desconcertada y que mi cerebro se detuvo a analizar, ¿por qué Jake había revelado nuestros nombres a esta desconocida?, ¿no se suponía que usaríamos unos falsos para evitar que Charlie nos encontrara?-vaya herida que te hiciste en el codo ¿eh?, espero el vendaje que te hice no este demasiado apretado-su voz melódica era aun más hermosa que su rostro, y eso, en mi recién descubierto mundo, era imposible en un ser humano como ella o como yo

Escasos 30 centímetros me separaban de ella, y aun así podía apreciar que no tenía una sola imperfección en su cuerpo, todo estaba en su lugar y para colmo de males, con proporciones envidiables, como su busto, ella podía darse el lujo de usar diminutas blusas escotadas sin tener que usar sostenes con relleno como yo, –o no usar uno en absoluto–, pantalones a la cadera y mostrar su vientre envidiablemente plano y su estrecha cintura de medidas perfectas, definitivamente era una mujer que jamás pasaría desapercibida por nadie, detalle que solo consiguió aplastar aun más mi ya de por si desaparecida autoestima, aunque si tener un ojo marrón y el otro verde era considerado una falla, podría decir que acababa de localizar su único defecto, el cual solo conseguía que llamara aun más la atención.

No importaba que su cabello corto –con uno que otro mechón más largo– lo tuviese teñido de morado degradado a rojo hacia las puntas, mechas amarillas, o que varios tatuajes adornaran su pecho, vientre y brazos... a su lado me sentía tan insignificante que no pude hacer audible el enojo que hasta hace unos momentos juré descargaría contra esta mujer por su osadía.

-… hola… el vendaje esta bien, gracias-no logré que mi boca articulara más palabras que esas, y como la vieja Bella de Forks que hasta hace unos momentos quería dejar atrás, clavé mi mirada sobre el suelo terroso y níveo, no me sentía capaz de mirarla de frente, y mucho menos a Jake, no quería ver reflejada en su mirada lo que mis ojos descubrieron hacía un par de momentos… que finalmente se había decidido a avanzar y dejarme atrás, _¿eso querías no?, ¿por qué la tristeza ahora?, no te queda quejarte ahora_

-mi nombre es Beverly Jareau, encantada de conocerte-la voz de esta mujer era escandalosamente alegre, y aunque quise, no pude emular su estado de ánimo, y mucho menos la hermosa sonrisa que iluminó aun más su rostro, en todo caso fue una diminuta y triste mueca lo que se alcanzó a distinguir en la comisuras de mis labios… en todo momento la mirada de Jake se mantuvo fija en el rostro de la muchacha-entonces nos vemos más tarde como quedamos Jake… -desvió su mirada de la mía al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Jake entre las suyas, y de nueva cuenta, el no hacía nada por evitar contacto físico con ella, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero quería alejarla de el, exigirle que no se volviera a acercar a Jake nuevamente, pero fue su condescendencia con esta mujer lo que me dio a entender una cosa que fue obvia desde el principio, el no planeaba esperar a que mi mente terminara de desenmarañar el nudo que aun yacía en mi corazón, ni siquiera me daría tiempo para decirle que quería volver a empezar a su lado… el seguiría con su vida sin importar absolutamente nada más, ¿debería respetar su decisión?, ¿cómo hacerlo si no lograba aceptar la simple idea de verlo cerca de esa mujer que no lo merece?

_¿Y tu si?, acéptalo, lo mejor que le puede pasar a Jake es enamorarse de esta chica que no lo lastimará como tu… déjalo ser feliz con alguien que si sabrá valorarlo, que jamás lo comparará ni lo hará sufrir como tu haz venido haciendo todo este tiempo. _

-por supuesto-le sonrió con _mi sonrisa_ y sin previo aviso Beverly se acercó a el y lo besó en una de sus mejillas mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos y lo asía contra su cuerpo

A estas alturas tuve ganas de girar la cara hacia otra dirección, me sentía incomoda, pero no pude moverme, permanecí como una espectadora en primera fila de la escena que no sabía algún día me tocaría vivir, quizás le aposté demasiado a la idea de que Jake sería siempre mi Jake, mi mejor amigo… mi puerto seguro que estaría para mi pasara lo que pasara, jamás me había detenido a imaginar que el algún día tomaría la decisión de seguir un camino donde yo no estaba incluida… y tan ensimismada estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, que no fui consciente del momento exacto en que Beverly se había ido, ¿acaso se fue a pie, o en auto?, esto último era imposible, ningún vehículo llega hasta esta parte del bosque.

Una brisa fría envolvió mi cuerpo en una especie de remolino que solo consiguió alborotar mi cabello, me abracé a mi misma intentando encontrar un poco de calor en este abrazo pero fue inútil, toda yo era un témpano de hielo incapaz de transmitirme siquiera un poco de calidez; pedirle a Jake su mano o un abrazo amistoso como en el pasado estaba fuera de toda consideración, era evidente que el no me quería cerca suyo, ya que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo lo vi dentro de la cabaña dispuesto a elegir la ropa que usaría más tarde. El jamás había sido vanidoso y mucho menos meticuloso con su arreglo, al contrario, le gustaba estar cómodo y casual como yo… jeans, tenis, playera de algodón y chamarra, no portar nada que torturara nuestro cuerpo o pies estaba fuera de nuestra lista, pero ahora, mientras me detenía a observarlo discretamente desde la cocina fingiendo que me preparaba un emparedado de jamón, me topaba con un aspecto de Jake que no conocía; sentado frente a su pequeño equipaje seleccionando las mejores prendas que tenía.

_¿Tanto le interesa Beverly?, ¿dónde quedó el amor que decía tenerme?, ¿tan frívolo fue su sentimiento que se evaporó de la noche a la mañana?... ¿acaso esa es la naturaleza humana que Edward mencionó?._

-¿vas a salir?-sabía lo tonta y absurda de mi pregunta, yo misma conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba romper el silencio y desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos

-si, no es necesario que me esperes despierta, no se a que hora llegaré-un golpe bajo, me dijo lo que no esperaba oír pero lo que era obvio me diría

Quizás mi táctica de romper el silencio hubiese funcionado si mi pregunta hubiese sido otra como ¿que quieres que prepare mañana de desayunar?, o simplemente hablar de un tema trivial como el clima o platicarle la historia del relicario que me compré, esto último habría sido una excelente idea, desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde para reivindicarme… y por lo que veía, me refería a toda mi situación en general con Jake.

Una parte de mi mente se dijo que bien podría facilitarle las cosas y alejarme de su lado, proponerle que no era necesario que siguiera conmigo si ya no toleraba mi presencia… actuar por impulso no era lo mejor pero si lo más placentero en el momento, desafortunadamente era egoísta y masoquista, no quería estar lejos de el, lo quería conmigo aunque me odie fervientemente con cada fibra de su ser por adorar incondicionalmente a quien, desde su perspectiva, no lo merecía… así de suicida era, y si para conseguirlo debía chantajearlo lo haría, no quería herirlo, pero lo terminaba haciendo, no quería verlo con otra mujer pero no pensaba alejarme de su lado, ¿tenía lógica?, sabía la respuesta mucho antes de hacerme esa pregunta.

-¿de verdad nos dedicaremos a ignorarnos mutuamente?-susurré muy bajo pero supe que me había escuchado… dejé de fingir que preparaba un emparedado y giré sobre mi propio eje para recargar mi peso contra una de las paredes que nos custodiaban al tiempo que jugaba nerviosamente con el relicario que pendía de mi cuello-¿no puedes perdonar que mis ideales sean diferentes a los tuyos?, ¿para ti es tan imperdonable que los ame?... –no tenía fuerzas para que mi voz fuese más fuerte que un susurro, así que sin despegar mi vista del suelo bajo mis pies, hablé pausadamente esperando escuchar su respuesta, mi cabello se convirtió en una cortina negra que le impedía ver a Jake los cambios de expresión que se dibujaban en mi rostro… dolor, melancolía, tristeza, nostalgia

-ya te dije que no quiero discutir contigo Bella, prometí respetar tus ideales y eso hago, ¿acaso eso también te desagrada?-respondió con tanta indiferencia que no parecía ser el mismo Jake impulsivo, arrebatado y que explota a la primera agresión por muy mínima que fuera, este Jake era diferente, su respuesta en forma de cantaleta me recordó a los niños, que puntualmente tienen que saludar a su maestra enseguida pone un pie dentro del salón de clases… con ese mismo aburrimiento profirió cada una de sus palabras-tal parece que disfrutas que te grite que estas loca por amar a un chupasangre como ese, o que perdiste la cabeza por idealizar a seres que no deberían de existir, que me da asco la adoración que les profesas a esos demonios y que te preferiría muerta que a verte convertida en uno de ellos… ¿realmente prefieres que sea el Jake arrebatado e hiriente de antes?, ahora comprendo porque amas tanto a esa sanguijuela, solo siendo amante del dolor podrías estar con alguien tan repugnante como el, ¿de verdad no has pensado en ir con un psiquiatra?, te hace falta ¿eh?, presentas los síntomas de una persona suicida, por eso se te da tan bien estar con seres como los chupasangres… se te da bien estar con seres muertos como ellos… -era cruel en cada una de sus palabras, hiriente… escuché sus pasos acercarse lentamente hacia mi, no necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber que una sonrisa irónica así como una mirada burlona adornaban sus facciones… giré lentamente mi rostro, y sin proponérmelo, dibujé en mi rostro lo que sus palabras desataron en mi interior, una tristeza tan honda que me era imposible refrenarla por mas que lo intentaba… me reprendí a mi misma por mi debilidad-… vamos Bella, no pongas esa cara…-silencio y después un suspiro largo y prolongado, a fuera, el viento sopló con fuerza nuevamente, generando a su vez un canto tenebroso que no me dio miedo en absoluto, pese lo hiriente de sus palabras y lo indiferente de su mirada, continuaba sintiéndome segura en su compañía-aunque no lo creas me duele saber que continuo haciéndote daño cuando lo que deseo es verte feliz, y Dios sabe que quería que mi amor fuese suficiente para lograrlo… que a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a luchar contra cielo, mar, tierra y tu testarudez para conseguir que me amaras al menos un poco, y lo más difícil, que lo reconocieras-no había terminado de hablar y ya lo tenía frente a mi, por unos momentos se había convertido en el Jake que conocía, dulce, tierno, sincero… no portaba aquella máscara de amargura e indiferencia que había decidido cargar, a mis ojos volvía a ser mi Jake, mi mejor amigo-escucharte defender con tanta vehemencia a ese chupasangre y su familia, ver el amor y adoración que les profesas cada segundo que tu corazón pronuncia un latido… ver que a pesar de lo que son y lo que hicieron continuas fiel a ellos… saber que morirías sin dudar si alguno esta en peligro… todo eso junto me dio esperanzas de que si amabas a seres tan repulsivos como lo son los vampiros, podrías amar a un monstruo como yo, ¿comprendes cuantos celos tengo hacia esa sanguijuela?, ¿o lo mucho que significas para mi?-musitó al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi mentón y me obligaba sin necesidad a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, y tan cerca estaba su rostro del mío que podía percibir su aliento… madera y canela, así como sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo acariciar cada célula del mío… por inercia o llevada por el sentimiento que Jake transmitía en cada una de sus palabras, aminoré la distancia de su boca y la mía sin tocar jamás sus labios hirvientes, nuestros ojos no dejaron de verse, analizarse… añorarse

-… Jake-susurré muy bajo, tanto que quizás solo fueron mis labios los que se movieron sin expresar palabra alguna, y aun así supe que Jake me había visto pronunciar su nombre como si lo hubiese gritado directamente en su oído

-ssh, no digas nada, no hace falta, siempre supe que era una batalla perdida-colocó con suavidad uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y pese que perdería contacto con la luz de su mirada, cerré momentáneamente los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar un poco más de esta sensación que corría libremente dentro de mi pecho… amor, amor, amor… un amor tan grande que pedía a gritos escaparse a través de mis poros, que la dimensión de mi cuerpo era muy pequeña para este sentimiento que Jake había sembrado en mi interior que creía muerto y vacío-te amo tanto Bella que no existen palabras creadas por el ser humano para decirte lo que grita mi corazón cuando te tengo tan cerca, ¿sabes lo que no puedo perdonar?, que desperdicies la vida del ser al que le rendiré tributo el resto de mis días de la manera que lo vienes haciendo, que seas incapaz de ver la capacidad que tienes de amar y ser amada… que te niegues a escuchar lo que tu alma te grita en cada latido que pronuncia tu corazón-sus labios acariciaron mis mejillas, mi mentón… la piel que recubría mi cuello, aspirando con su nariz el aroma que recubre mi cuerpo, así como el aroma que el con sus caricias encendía desde las entrañas más profundas de mi ser-pero he decidido aceptar que tu jamás sentirás lo mismo por mi, que me guste o no debo admitir que no me amas y que tengo que dejarte ir, que aunque lo deseé no puedo obligarte a que olvides a ese sujeto… por eso decidí no causarte más problemas, tu no tienes la culpa de que lo mío sea un amor no correspondido, aunque también es otra manera de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, quiero verte feliz en el camino que has elegido seguir… discúlpame si mis métodos son obtusos y algo ortodoxos, jamás ha sido mi intención herirte Bells-sus labios, reticentes, dejaron de acariciar mi cuello, y su mano se alejó de mi mentón al tiempo que su cuerpo, que hasta hace poco acariciaba el mío con su calor, se apartó varios pasos de mi, la mirada de sus ojos oscuros era la de mi Jake, la del ser que gracias a mi terquedad, había perdido para siempre… el que con su pasión y ternura había conseguido que descubriera lo desquiciadamente enamorada que estaba de el-comprenderás que no volveré a tocar este tema, no quiero sufrir por ti Bella, tu fijación por ese chupasangre es demasiado fuerte y se cual será el final de nuestra historia, así que antes que destruyas mi vida, prefiero encontrar mi felicidad con alguien más que puede llegar a amarme, y quien sabe, quizás mi corazón aprenda a vivir lejos de ti-la dulce expresión de sus ojos fue rápidamente sustituida por la máscara dura e indiferente del Jake que yo misma creé con mis palabras, apareciendo de nuevo ese destello frío en las joyas oscuras que eran para mi sus ojos-Beverly me espera… te pido que dejes de hacer estupideces como cortarte con un cuchillo, quizás la próxima vez yo no esté aquí para salvar nuevamente tu pellejo

Desapareció de mi vista en un parpadeo, y así de rápido se esfumó su intoxicante aroma que hasta hace unos segundos inundaba mis sentidos, de pronto algo cálido escurrió a través de las comisuras de mis ojos y recorrió lentamente mis mejillas aun impregnadas del calor y aroma de Jake, eran lágrimas que me fueron imposible retener y que ahora, al saberme sola dentro de la cabaña, salían en total libertad una detrás de la otra en una carrera que parecía jamás llegaría a su final.

Sin fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, me dejé caer al suelo con mis piernas desparramadas anormalmente hacia mis costados, y aun con parte de mi espalda recargada contra este muro de cemento y madera, lloré mi estupidez… demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo evidente, _el tiene razón, no puedo negarle su derecho de encontrar la felicidad en otra persona_… así que sin importarme la posición tan incomoda en la que me encontraba, permanecí en la misma posición durante horas, no pretendía escuchar a la mente que me exigía levantarme y luchar, o a mi corazón reprenderme por la misma razón… nuevamente las palabras de otro ser importante me habían destruido de la misma manera que yo había hecho con el… quizás era justo que terminara así, ¿de que servía luchar ante lo inevitable?... de nada, absolutamente de nada… el mundo no perdería nada si en este momento la cabaña se cayera pedazo a pedazo sobre mi cabeza, al contrario, eliminarían al ser que solo trae desgracia a todos aquellos que la tocan, y como si mi cuerpo fuese una televisión con mala recepción, mi cerebro perdió la señal que me mantenía anclada a mi realidad… vivir era difícil, duro… morir era sencillo, la tranquila morada a la cual ansiaba llegar ahora más que nunca.

Pero pese mis fuertes ganas de desaparecer y dejar de luchar contra esta marea que era mucho más fuerte que yo, mi mente no tenía planeado dejarme en paz como creí en un principio, ya que más había tardado en cerrar los ojos que en escuchar la serie de preguntas y respuestas que yo misma le daba a la voz que se generaba en mi interior.

_La lucha que se pierde es aquella que se abandona, ¿por qué no peleas entonces por recuperar a Jake?, Edward jamás regresará, jamás volverás a sentir la gélida temperatura de su piel envolverte por completo al tiempo que su voz genera un canto melodioso mientras pronuncia tu nombre… tampoco volverás a sentir sus labios estrellarse sobre los tuyos, aquello solo es una fantasía creada dentro de un sueño que te has negado a soltar pese que aceptas que también amas a Jake… permite que tu corazón se llene del amor de ese ser al que una y otra vez has decidido rechazar… deja ir a aquel que decidió exiliarte de su vida meses atrás y permítele a tu corazón amar a una sola persona._

Abrí los ojos de par en par antes que esa voz se desvaneciera en los rincones más profundos de mi mente, y al tiempo que me ponía en pie y recargaba mi peso en una de las sillas más cercanas, encontré mucha verdad en esas palabras, yo misma estaba poniéndome el pie para sentirme desdichada por la suerte que me he negado a cambiar por las razones que sean… –ahora no me parecían lo suficientemente válidas–… amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, pero también… también, ¿lo odiaba?, NO, eso no podía ser cierto, yo había amado a Edward con todo mi ser, lo había valorado mucho más que a mi vida, pero antes que me percatara que pronuncié esto último en pasado, acepté que le tenía un poco de rencor por haberme permitido creer que yo era la única mujer a la que amaría el resto de su existencia, por haber sembrado en mi alma la idea de que el amor que creía sentíamos el uno por el otro nos uniría lo que durara para siempre… era humana, esa es mi única justificación ante este nuevo sentimiento que recién descubro tengo hacia el, misma que el me dio ese día en el bosque al insinuar que el tiempo curaría las heridas que me dejó tras su partida, y podría decir que había una falla en su plan, ya que no importaba que tarde o temprano las heridas que me cercenaron sus palabras dejaran de sangrar, lo cierto es que dejarían una cicatriz que jamás desaparecerá… y sería esa marca la que me recordara continuamente que para el fui un juego que tenía como objetivo ser desechado tarde o temprano.

Pero mientras mis pies se movían con la poca agilidad que poseía, desplazándome lentamente a través de este bosque en busca de Jake, me di cuenta que yo no estaba en un error del todo, que en realidad una parte de mi si había muerto ese día en el bosque, ahora se que con todas mis fuerzas, intenté resucitar a esa Bella que yacía tirada entre lodo y hojas secas, que llamé por ella con todos los nombres malos e hirientes que conocía para que se levantara y continuara adorando a ese ser maravilloso que la había matado de un solo golpe… pero fue una mano cálida y una presencia abrumadoramente febril, la que me jaló hacia la superficie, permitiéndome disfrutar una vez más los placeres de la vida que una vez me negué a aceptar como míos… la Bella que no debía enterarse de la existencia de los vampiros yacía muerta en el bosque de Forks… era justo darle sepultura y dejarla descansar en paz.

Esta nueva Bella que tenía ansias locas por vivir, amar y ser amada, quería gritar a los 4 vientos que amaba a Jacob Black con locura, que como toda princesa en un cuento de hadas, se había enamorado de su salvador, necesitaba susurrarle al oído las palabras más cursis que saturaban su mente y que amenazaban con salir despedidas a través de mi boca sin importarme que me tacharan de loca, y quizás lo estaba, pero por el, por ese ser maravilloso que me había salvado de mi misma… si esta locura es el único camino que existe para conseguir el perdón de Jake, me parecería entonces un halago que la gente reconociera mi demencia, ya que después de ahora no conocería otra manera de amar… y tan egoísta era que no pretendía ceder mi lugar en su corazón a nadie más, este aspecto de mi personalidad, así como muchos otros, permanecían intactos en mi interior y pese todo me daba gusto encontrar rasgos de la vieja Bella en esta que quizás había permanecido dormida dentro de mi corazón, hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**¿Que les pareció?, finalmente Bella ha descubierto que ama a Jake y que dentro de su corazón hay cierto odio y rencor hacia Edward... quise imprimirle ese rasgo humano... es prácticamente imposible pasarse por la vida amando incondicionalmente a una persona y no sentirse traicionado si la dejan del modo que los Cullen dejaron a Bella, obviamente nosotras conocemos la verdadera razón de ese abandono pero bella en mi historia la desconoce y sigue creyendo que Edward jugó con ella y que obvio jamás fue suficiente para el... en fin, aun no profundizo mucho en este punto, sino eso será más adelante, por el momento es un descubrimiento del cual Bella al menos ya es consciente. Pensé muy enserio subir de una vez el siguiente capitulo, creanme esa era mi tirada, darles este capitulo y el otro al mismo tiempo, pero creo que mejor lo dejamos para la siguiente semana... así que como ya viene siendo costumbre (afortunadamente¡ yeeeey!) les dejo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

**Adelanto del capitulo 6 (Este capitulo sera enteramente desde el punto de vista de Jake ^^)**

_No perdí rastro de ella toda la mañana, era un placer verla en secreto caminar de local en local, ver como persistía en su intento de encontrar trabajo pese que más de una le había cerrado las puertas, esa era una más de sus cualidades, el porque la amaba con locura. Pero era evidente que terminara agotada y se dejara caer en una de las bancas de la avenida central de Ketchum… estaba por acercarme a Bella para hacer las pases, me sentía realmente estupido haciéndola de espía cuando lo que deseaba era acercarme a ella y hacerle compañía aunque solo me viera como el buen amigo Jake, pero más tardé en dar un paso en su dirección que en ver ese brillo nuevamente en sus ojos… esa emoción que solo la puede provocar una persona en este mundo, el maldito chupasangre que la tenía aun prensada con sus garras y colmillos, pero no había ningún vampiro por los alrededores, lo sabía porque no percibía su desagradable aroma… ¡tonta Bella!. No esperé a ver que hacía o que era aquello que la distrajo de esa manera, me di la media vuelta dispuesto a huir de su lado… a dejarla en este lugar donde al parecer yo no le hacía falta, pero al girar en una esquina, con el único pensamiento de adentrarme en el bosque, entrar en fase y perderme de su vista, escuché un auch seguido de un golpe sordo sobre el asfalto el cual distrajo mis sentidos, viendo que frente a mi estaba una chica tirada visiblemente adolorida._

_-¿qué haces ahí abajo?-pregunté ásperamente, aun estaba molesto, demasiado como para no importarme escuchar su respuesta, me costaba bastante trabajo centrar mi atención en esta chica que me observaba con incredulidad_

_-ah muchas gracias, descuida estoy bien… ¿me ayudarás a levantarme?, que atento, no deberías molestarte, después de todo fue un accidente-sus palabras me sacaron de concentración, sorpresivamente me hizo olvidar el motivo de mi anterior enojo y me obligó a parpadear dos veces mientras me rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza… estaba tan enfocado en huir de este lugar cuanto antes, que no me fijé si tiraba a alguien en mi trayecto_

_-perdón, perdón… te ayudo-extendí mi mano hacia esta chica que continuaba sentada sobre el pavimento, y sin enojo alguno en sus ojos, que extrañamente uno era de color verde y el otro marrón, tomó mi mano sin problemas y me sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado_

_-ahora si, muchas gracias hombre distraído-su sonrisa era franca y sincera, su mirada transparente… jamás me había topado con un ser que en apariencia no se complicaba con formalidades, reglas y mucho menos se preocupaba por formar parte de un grupo social… su cabello bicolor, sus tatuajes y la ropa por demás provocativa pese la temporada reflejaron a una mujer que vivía sin tapujos y que pretendía ser ella misma estuviese donde estuviese-mi nombre es Beverly Jareau, supongo que tienes un nombre ¿verdad?-extendió su mano hacia mi y sin esperar, tomó la mía con una de sus manos y la estrechó en señal de saludo_

_-Jacob… solo Jacob, mucho gusto-inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros, y sin dejar de verme, sonrió al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre mis hombros, ¿qué le sucedía a esta mujer?_

_-esta bien "solo Jacob", puedo decirte Jake ¿verdad?-asentí dudosamente, ¿acaso esta mujer siempre estaba tan animosa y felíz?-¡perfecto!, acompáñame a buscar a un mecánico para mi coche, se detuvo y no se que le pasa, sirve que te distraes y piensas en otra cosa que no sea aquello que te hace tan infeliz, veras, la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla en tonterías… la tristeza no debería frenar nuestro camino, ¡al contrario!, es la fuerza que debe impulsarte a vivir cada día al máximo, inténtalo un día y veras cuanta razón tengo_

_Ok, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, acaso tenía un letrero en mi frente que decía "este hombre es infeliz porque la chica que ama no corresponde sus sentimientos"… de otra manera no comprendía sus palabras, y menos que fuesen tan certeras… y pese que conocía a esta chica hacía un par de segundos me inspiró tanta confianza que solo pude sonreír ante su franqueza, dejando el enojo olvidado en alguna parte de mi cabeza._

_-¡te sienta bien reír!, que hermosa sonrisa tienes Jake, no seas egoísta y muéstrasela al mundo-esta era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sonrojar de esta manera, sus palabras desinhibidas me sacaron de balance por completo, jamás había conocido a alguien que dijera exactamente lo que pensaba sin importarle lo que el mundo pensara, incluso el más cursi de sus pensamientos quedaba al descubierto y no se avergonzaba por ello_

**Les dejé un avance más largo ¿verdad?, en fin espero les haya gustado como siempre el cap y dejen muchos reviews. Hasta la siguiente semana¡**


	7. Capitulo 6: Tu vida apesta

**Hola a todos¡ finalmente el capitulo 6 desde el punto de vista de Jake... espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews**

**Frase de la semana**

**"Nunca te arrepientas de ningún día de tu vida. Los buenos días te dan Felicidad, los malos días te dan Experiencia, Ambos son esenciales para la vida. La Felicidad te mantiene dulce. Los intentos te mantienen Fuerte, las penas te mantienen Humano, las caídas te mantienen Humilde, el éxito te mantiene Brillante, nunca te detengas."**

_Capitulo anterior_

_Esta nueva Bella que tenía ansias locas por vivir, amar y ser amada, quería gritar a los 4 vientos que amaba a Jacob Black con locura, que como toda princesa en un cuento de hadas, se había enamorado de su salvador, necesitaba susurrarle al oído las palabras más cursis que saturaban su mente y que amenazaban con salir despedidas a través de mi boca sin importarme que me tacharan de loca, y quizás lo estaba, pero por el, por ese ser maravilloso que me había salvado de mi misma… si esta locura es el único camino que existe para conseguir el perdón de Jake, me parecería entonces un halago que la gente reconociera mi demencia, ya que después de ahora no conocería otra manera de amar… y tan egoísta era que no pretendía ceder mi lugar en su corazón a nadie más, este aspecto de mi personalidad, así como muchos otros, permanecían intactos en mi interior y pese todo me daba gusto encontrar rasgos de la vieja Bella en esta que quizás había permanecido dormida dentro de mi corazón, hasta ahora._

**Capitulo 6: Tu vida apesta cuando no te enamoras de la persona correcta**

**Jake POV**

Hablé demasiado, fui traicionado por mi propio autocontrol, ¿por qué demonios Bella tenía que verse tan vulnerable y triste?, o peor aun, ¿por qué tenía que clavar sus ojos sobre los míos justo en el momento que pensaba ser más hiriente con ella?, ¿acaso no sabe que una mirada suya me desarma por completo?, evidentemente no, después de todo lo único en lo que piensa cada maldito minuto del día es en su estupido chupasangre, yo en su vida solo represento al mejor amigo que deja todo por ella sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, y pese los resultados no estaba arrepentido, fue gracias a esta decisión que me logré liberar de la manada, después de todo jamás quise pertenecer a ella y mucho menos ser su líder por la increíble razón de que soy el nieto del último jefe, ¡estupidas leyendas que resultaron ser ciertas!, pero ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida sin tener dentro de mi cabeza la voz de Sam repitiéndome una y otra vez que debía y no debía hacer, me importaba muy poco si todos lo veían como una deserción o mera cobardía, no nací para acatar las ordenes de nadie y mucho menos las de Sam… Bella me ofreció libertad y yo decidí tomarla.

Recorrí más de 15 kilómetros en menos de 30 segundos, y si no quería llegar a la frontera con Canadá debía detenerme ahora, finalmente me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña como para dejar de percibir el dulce aroma de Bella o los desiguales latidos de su corazón… los cuales a pesar de la distancia podría escuchar hasta aquí si cerraba los ojos, TUMB, TUMB… TUMB, TUMB. Me resultaba más sencillo pensar en lo que debía hacer sin Bella cerca, ella me sacaba constantemente de concentración, incluso ahora al pronunciar su nombre, mi mente pone en primer plano imágenes de sus ojos color chocolate, su cabello negro, su piel… su boca, su cuerpo… mi corazón late tan aprisa que no puedo soportar este tamborileo desenfrenado que se abre dentro de mi pecho, ¡demonios, basta!, debo pensar con claridad… necesito despejar mi mente de su recuerdo… ella es una mujer que jamás me pertenecerá por la simple razón de que esta deslumbrada y enajenada de un asqueroso chupasangre que hace siglos tendría que haber dejado de existir, su lugar se encontraba varios metros bajo tierra, por eso mismo no comprendía la fascinación enfermiza que Bella les profesa, ¡si están muertos maldita sea!, ¿¡que no podía ser una chica normal!... no, y por esa razón la amaba como la amo, soy un estupido que esta sumido en un amor no correspondido, ¡patético!.

Tenía pensado seguir con mi actitud indiferente y fría hacia Bella, me había mentalizado de esa manera para poder soportar mi convivencia con ella, saldría de la cabaña el mayor tiempo posible con cualquier excusa, incluso dormir en el bosque con las inclemencias del tiempo era mucho mejor a soportar este dolor que parte en miles de pedazos mi corazón con su mera presencia… ignorarla definitivamente era mi mejor opción, pero enseguida sus ojos atraparon en su camino a los míos, supe que estaba perdido y que jugaba con fuego siendo obviamente yo el único herido de muerte, no solo una, sino varias veces, ya que no importaba la circunstancia, ella tenía la capacidad de hacer que perdiera la cabeza y me olvidara de decisiones que me había obligado a tomar jurando no mirar atrás… no era adicto al dolor como ella que ha aprendido a esconder su propia agonía, así como ignorar los gritos de su corazón para no herir a las sanguijuelas que defiende con una vehemencia que me desespera, ¡que tan ciega es para creer que seres como esos podrían ser amigos de una persona que solo vino a este mundo para servirles de alimento!. Debía de pensar en otra cosa, espasmos rápidos y dolorosos azotaban mis brazos y piernas, si no los detenía ahora mismo, entraría en fase y no podía permitirlo, después de todo estas eran las mejores ropas que traje conmigo desde Forks, no podía darme el lujo de desgarrarlas en varios pedazos. Respirar lento, colocar las manos en mis sienes y pensar en Bella, ayudaba a controlar mi pésimo temperamento, llegando a mi mente la última imagen que vi de ella en la cabaña… frágil, vulnerable, completamente mía por una fracción de segundo que no duró lo suficiente como para saciar este deseo creciente que tengo solo por ella… su cuerpo, su aroma, el calor que desprende a través de cada poro de su piel, su cabello suave… ¡que mujer tan cruel es Bella!.

No podía creer aun lo débil que había sido, ¿no fue suficiente escuchar de boca de ella que no se fijaría en nadie más?, ¿qué no tenía pensado olvidar a esa sanguijuela que según ella era víctima de su mortalidad?, ¡jamás renunciaría a ese chupasangre aun cuando su vida dependa de ello!... por supuesto que no… pero tenía que acercarme a Bella, revelarle lo que ella de antemano sabía, permitirme acariciar la piel que recubría su cuello, besar sus mejillas, grabar dentro de mi mente el aroma que despide su piel solo para conseguir que me sea más difícil mantenerme firme en mi decisión de no luchar por ella y dejarla ser feliz con el camino que elija por muy suicida y peligroso que me parezca, pero me era imposible refrenar mis impulsos cuando todo giraba en torno suyo… cuando mi vida misma pendía de sus manos… por eso mismo decidí alejarme de su lado, ¿qué sentido tenía luchar por el amor de Bella cuando ella misma es mi enemigo a vencer?, era una batalla perdida desde el principio, quizás si viera un rayo de esperanza, por muy pequeño que fuera, valdría la pena luchar con todo lo que tengo aunque muriera en el intento, pero entre ella y yo jamás existirá algo más que una amistad que no se si podré mantener. Para mi ella es más que una amiga de la infancia, ¡por Dios! es Bella, mi Bella… el pilar de mi existencia, la mujer a la que amaré el tiempo que dure la palabra para siempre… sin duda me aventaría a las fauces del infierno para salvarla, pero no tenía pensado morir intentando ganarme un poco de su amor, no cuando siempre competiría con ese ser, que pese la distancia, aun la controlaba aunque ella se empeñara en creer lo contrario… para mi eso jamás sería amor verdadero, Bella vivía engañada por una fantasía, y pese mi resistencia, no quería ser salvada por nadie, parece ser que para ella la muerte es su mejor opción y ya no tenía pensado contradecirla… no cuando se ha negado a escucharme desde que nuestra pesadilla diera inicio.

-¡maldita sea!-estampé mi puño contra la corteza de un árbol, el cual mas tardó en cimbrarse al contacto que en comenzar a inclinarse ligeramente hacia uno de sus costados sin caer jamás al suelo

El árbol no tenía la culpa, no debía descargar mi coraje contra el.

Si no ponía a trabajar a mi mente y me quedaba parado en este lugar lamentando mi suerte, seguramente le daría el golpe de gracia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse a correr de nuevo esta vez hacia el pueblo, esperando que a Beverly no le molestara que adelantara nuestra cita unas cuantas horas, necesitaba distraerme, y que mejor que arreglando su Ferrari morado F430… aun no podía creer que sin conocerme me permitiera poner uno de mis dedos sobre la vestidura de su auto.

_Flashback_

_Me había matado con sus palabras… estiré demasiado la cuerda, estupidamente creí que su propuesta de vivir juntos me daba una ventaja sobre esa sanguijuela, pero me equivoqué, jamás seré un monstruo lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ¡era una hipócrita!, y aun así era incapaz de odiarla, al contrario, la amaba más… tanto que me dolía estar cerca de ella en estos momentos. Debía salirme de aquí, huir… perderme de todos y de mi mismo, eso quería, entrar en fase y ser una bestia salvaje que solo se guía por sus instintos, y aun así, con la mente del animal que llevo dentro, sabía que me sería imposible huir de este dolor que Bella me propinó. Podía imaginar que estaba en un lugar lejano sin ella, que me encontraba solo en esta cabaña y que no era Bella la que me hablaba intentando romper el hielo que ella misma instaló entre los dos, ¿¡que se creía?, ¿qué podía lastimarme una y otra vez sin consecuencias?, ¿qué mi licantropía me hacía inmune a sus palabras y que ella era la única que sufría el abandono de un ser al que ama?, no, después de todo soy un humano, al menos, así me siento por dentro, un humano que ansía ser correspondido por la chica que ama, pero lo mío es un sueño dentro de una fantasía a la que me he decidido aferrar con todas mis fuerzas… pero debía soltarla y dejarla ir… pese el dolor, me había dado una lección, yo no quería ser como ella, ¿qué lógica tenían mis palabras y consejos si era incapaz de seguir cada uno de ellos?, sería bueno comenzar a aplicarlos en mi vida diaria._

_Por supuesto quería que ella me amara con la misma intensidad que yo… ¡a quien engaño!, que me ame mucho más que a su sanguijuela nauseabunda que solo ha traído desgracias con su mera presencia en este mundo, me da rabia ver como lo defiende, ver la luz que se asoma por sus ojos en cuanto cruza el nombre de ese sujeto por su mente… y quizás, pese la rabia, un asomo de esperanza crecía en mi corazón, ya que si amaba a un ser como el, bien podría amar a alguien como yo que se perdía a si mismo con cada transformación._

_La escuché llorar y sollozar toda la noche, necesité de todas mis fuerzas para fingir que dormía, era lo mejor, después de todo Bella no lloraba por mi sino por ese sujeto que a buena hora apareció en su vida, era capaz de lidiar con las sombras de su corazón, pero ¿un eclipse total?, IMPOSIBLE, hasta yo sabía que tan inútil era luchar contra ella misma y su necedad inquebrantable. _

_Refrené en más de una ocasión las ganas de levantarme y enredar mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, decirle sin abrir mi boca que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara y decidiera lo que decidiera, aun cuando eso significara que eligiera ser una chup… un vampiro,… no me importaba que su corazón dejara de latir, la seguiría al fin del mundo de ida y de regreso si eso significaba que se encontraba viva en alguna parte de este planeta, así de estupido es mi amor por ella… pero no eran mis brazos los que ansiaba sentir sobre su cuerpo, ni mis ojos los que desnudaran los suyos… ella esperaba al ser que la había destruido, ¿para que desgastarme si conocía el resultado?, me negaba a continuar herido por su causa, así que seguí con mi falso ronquido, cada vez más fuerte, el resto de la noche._

_Escuché claramente cuando Bella se levantó de la cama al día siguiente, como, pese al frío, se daba un baño, preparaba el desayuno en total silencio y salía de la cabaña. Al percatarme que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me levanté y vi la nota de "regreso pronto" junto a un emparedado que comí en dos mordidas… seguía hambriento pero no podría comer con esta angustia creando un nudo en mi estómago, ¿qué pasaba si se caía?, ¿o si se perdía camino al pueblo?, ¿o si un asaltante o violador posaban sus ojos sobre ella?, con la mala suerte que tiene la pobre no me extrañaría nada que mis exageraciones se hicieran realidad, así que solo con mis pantalones cortos y una playera encima me dispuse a seguirla. En ocasiones como esta agradecía las ventajas de mi condición, ya que no importaba que se encontrara varios metros lejos de mi, era capaz de verla y oírla con tanta claridad que parecía ella estaba a un lado mío, viéndola caminar con sumo cuidado entre el lodo, hojas secas y el resto de nieve que aun quedaba. _

_No perdí rastro de ella toda la mañana, era un placer verla en secreto caminar de local en local, ver como persistía en su intento de encontrar trabajo pese que más de una le había cerrado las puertas, esa era una más de sus cualidades, el porque la amaba con locura. Pero era evidente que terminara agotada y se dejara caer en una de las bancas de la avenida central de Ketchum… estaba por acercarme a Bella para hacer las pases, me sentía realmente estupido haciéndola de espía cuando lo que deseaba era acercarme a ella y hacerle compañía aunque solo me viera como el buen amigo Jake, pero más tardé en dar un paso en su dirección que en ver ese brillo nuevamente en sus ojos… esa emoción que solo la puede provocar una persona en este mundo, el maldito chupasangre que tenía prensada su alma con garras y colmillos, pero no había ningún vampiro por los alrededores, lo sabía porque no percibía su desagradable aroma… ¡tonta Bella!. No esperé a ver que hacía o que era aquello que la distrajo de esa manera, me di la media vuelta dispuesto a huir de su lado… a dejarla en este lugar donde al parecer yo no le hacía falta, pero al girar en una esquina, con el único pensamiento de adentrarme en el bosque, entrar en fase y perderme de su vista, escuché un auch seguido de un golpe sordo sobre el asfalto el cual distrajo mis sentidos, viendo que frente a mi estaba una chica tirada visiblemente adolorida._

_-¿qué haces ahí abajo?-pregunté ásperamente, aun estaba molesto, demasiado como para no importarme escuchar su respuesta, me costaba bastante trabajo centrar mi atención en esta chica que me observaba con incredulidad_

_-ah muchas gracias, descuida estoy bien… ¿me ayudarás a levantarme?, que atento, no deberías molestarte, después de todo fue un accidente-sus palabras me sacaron de concentración, sorpresivamente me hizo olvidar el motivo de mi anterior enojo y me obligó a parpadear dos veces mientras me rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza… estaba tan enfocado en huir de este lugar cuanto antes, que no me fijé si tiraba a alguien en mi trayecto_

_-perdón, perdón… te ayudo-extendí mi mano hacia esta chica que continuaba sentada sobre el pavimento, y sin enojo alguno en sus ojos, que extrañamente uno era de color verde y el otro marrón, tomó mi mano sin problemas y me sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado_

_-ahora si, muchas gracias hombre distraído-su sonrisa era franca y sincera, su mirada transparente… jamás me había topado con un ser que en apariencia no se complicaba con formalidades, reglas y mucho menos se preocupaba por formar parte de un grupo social… su cabello bicolor, sus tatuajes y la ropa por demás provocativa pese la temporada reflejaron a una mujer que vivía sin tapujos y que pretendía ser ella misma estuviese donde estuviese-mi nombre es Beverly Jareau, supongo que tienes un nombre ¿verdad?-extendió su mano hacia mi y sin esperar, tomó la mía con una de sus manos y la estrechó en señal de saludo_

_-Jacob… solo Jacob, mucho gusto-inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros, y sin dejar de verme, sonrió al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre mis hombros, ¿qué le sucedía a esta mujer?_

_-esta bien "solo Jacob", puedo decirte Jake ¿verdad?-asentí dudosamente, ¿acaso esta mujer siempre estaba tan animosa y felíz?-¡perfecto!, acompáñame a buscar a un mecánico para mi coche, se detuvo y no se que le pasa, sirve que te distraes y piensas en otra cosa que no sea aquello que te hace tan infeliz, veras, la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla en tonterías… la tristeza no debería frenar nuestro camino, ¡al contrario!, es la fuerza que debe impulsarte a vivir cada día al máximo, inténtalo un día y veras cuanta razón tengo_

_Ok, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?,¿ acaso tenía un letrero en mi frente que decía "este hombre es infeliz porque la chica que ama no corresponde sus sentimientos?… de otra manera no comprendía sus palabras, y menos que fuesen tan certeras… y pese que conocía a esta chica hacía un par de segundos me inspiró tanta confianza que solo pude sonreír ante su franqueza, dejando el enojo olvidado en alguna parte de mi cabeza._

_-¡te sienta bien reír!, que hermosa sonrisa tienes Jake, no seas egoísta y muéstrasela al mundo-esta era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sonrojar de esta manera, sus palabras desinhibidas me sacaron de balance por completo, jamás había conocido a alguien que dijera exactamente lo que pensaba sin importarle lo que el mundo pensara, incluso el más cursi de sus pensamientos quedaba al descubierto y no se avergonzaba por ello_

_-… se algo de mecánica, quizás pueda ayudarte con tu auto-pese mi sonrojo Beverly no se rió de mi, al contrario, me observó como si estuviese presenciando la escena de una película que hacía tiempo ansiaba ver… su mirada no me incomodó, y al clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder imprimarme de ella, después de todo es mejor cualquier tipo de felicidad que estar todo el tiempo deprimido por alguien que no puedo tener_

_-¿¡de verdad?, haberlo dicho antes, ¡vamos!_

_Como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y sin importarle el contraste evidente de temperaturas, caminamos a través de las calles platicando y riendo de cuanta tontería se le ocurría a Beverly… para todo había una broma que hacer, de una tragedia encontraba el lado positivo y la convertía en aprendizaje, "¿para que llorar si puedo reír?, por ejemplo, hoy me tropecé contigo y me caí al suelo, el golpe dolió pero de no haber sido por esa caída no te hubiese conocido… la vida esta compuesta de dos caminos, y yo he elegido el de la felicidad, todo en esta vida se construye alrededor de las decisiones que tomemos, incluso ser feliz o miserable es una decisión, ¿no crees Jake?", dijo y no supe que responder, por una fracción de segundo quise que Bella pensara de esa manera._

_De pronto se detuvo y no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mi, un Ferrari morado F430, ¿estaba soñando?, si es así no quería despertar. Vi por todos los ángulos posibles el auto, no se si volvería a ver uno de estos ejemplares nuevamente, así que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, y ni en mis fantasías más ambiciosas me visualice sentado frente al volante de este auto que lo único que le faltaba por hacer era volar._

_-podría pasarme así todo el día… -giré mi rostro y nuevamente supe que me sonrojé, pero esta vez al tiempo que me carcajeaba, me sentí como niño chiquito con juguete nuevo. Creo que me levanté demasiado rápido del asiento, y me puse de pie en menos de un segundo, si Beverly se sorprendió por la velocidad lo supo ocultar bastante bien, ya que continuaba observándome con aquella mirada fascinada de hacía unos momentos-oh no me malinterpretes, hablo enserio, por alguna razón me gusta verte feliz, ¿no te ha pasado?, es decir, he conocido a muchísima gente en mi vida y jamás me interesó hacer algo por ellos, por alguna razón quiero que seas feliz-musitó súbitamente seria al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el cofre del auto, en un acto completamente inconsciente hice exactamente lo mismo, y sin poder evitarlo me encontraba analizando cada cambio de expresión de su rostro blanco… pero heme aquí, viendo a esta bellísima mujer de 1,80 de estatura, que desde todos los ángulos parecía una modelo, y pensando una y otra vez en Bella, deseando estar en estos momentos a su lado_

_-lo dices como si de verdad hubieses conocido a mucha gente-me burlé y ella captó el sentido de mis palabras, giró su mirada hacia mi y comenzó a reír junto conmigo_

_De pronto fui consciente de la serie de miradas que atrapamos… seguramente a ojos de los demás éramos un par de delincuentes que acababan de hacer el robo de la historia, Beverly con el cabello teñido de varios colores, llena de tatuajes y con el rostro pintado de un modo exótico pero hermoso, y yo, un hombre en apariencia de 26 años, de más de dos metros de estatura y con escasa ropa pese la temporada, y aun así, pese el ambiente hostil que se creó alrededor, Beverly hizo caso omiso y respondió a mi insinuación._

_-¡hey!, si he conocido a mucha gente, y como se ve que eres el tipo de persona que no toma una revista de modas te diré que soy una modelo bastante conocida en el ramo… bueno, era… hace un par de meses renuncié para dedicarme a hacer lo que siempre quise… viajar por todo el mundo hasta cansarme, para después volverlo a hacer… quise salirme del estereotipo de la clásica mujer rubia de cabello lacio perfecto, y de maquillaje impecable, yo creo que la belleza de la mujer debería radicar en su interior y no en su apariencia… -dijo en un tono formal mientras volvía a clavar su mirada en el cielo-estoy en las pasarelas desde que tengo 3 años, mi mamá siempre se obsesionó con que yo fuera una modelo reconocida, no existía evento al que no hubiese participado y que no hubiera ganado… pasaron años del mismo modo, desfilando de estudio en estudio, de país en país, encerrada a cuatro paredes, rodeada de cámaras, reflectores, personas que no conocía pero que tenían derecho sobre cada paso que daba y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… no podía tomar la decisión de salir a conocer el lugar donde me encontraba o comer una hamburguesa sin que alguien me la arrebatara de las manos antes de poder darle la primera mordida, no era dueña de mi vida en absoluto… sin darme cuenta ya tenía 19 años de edad, estaba viviendo un sueño que no era mío en absoluto y no era feliz con la vida que llevaba… en fin, un suceso afortunado cambió mi vida y veme ahora, ¡feliz como soy, con todo y lo que mi vida conlleva!...-sonrió mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos sobre los míos-pero bueno, ahora hablemos de negocios, ¿cuánto me cobrarás por arreglarme mi auto? Y no acepto un "gratis" por respuesta_

_Fin del flashback_

Quedamos de vernos fuera de su hotel, justo donde había dejado estacionado su Ferrari, y aun cuando la tentación de ganar un dinero que no proviniera de Bella era grande, –la verdad sea dicha no me caerían mal unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo– lo correcto era no cobrarle nada, ya que en principio de cuentas no contaba con la herramienta necesaria para arreglar un auto como el suyo, lo mejor sería que lo llevara a un taller mecánico de la zona, sin dificultad encontraría a alguien por los alrededores.

Pasados 15 minutos quizás, llegué al hotel con la novedad de que ni Beverly ni el auto estaban, comenzaba a creer que había exagerado con mi puntualidad, ya que faltaban 4 horas para las 2 de la tarde, seguramente estaba comprando ropa, desayunando o simplemente dando una vuelta por el lugar, que debía aceptar era bastante colorido y soleado… había olvidado lo bien que se siente que el sol y la vitamina D penetre por el cuerpo, podría acostumbrarme a esta sensación con facilidad…

-la vida me ha regalado un ángel… justo cuando he aceptado mi muerte la vida pone frente a mi a un ser que me va a costar trabajo dejar atrás-al escuchar la voz de Beverly giré mi rostro y la vi varios metros alejada de mi… ella no sabía que la escuchaba pese la distancia, la cual al percatarse que la observaba ondeo su mano en el aire y me sonrió

-perdón, llegué demasiado temprano-le dije mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso en la mejilla

-mejor, pretexto perfecto para pasar más tiempo juntos-sonrió y vi que buscaba algo o a alguien con la mirada-¿y tu prima Isabella?, creí que vendría contigo-fruncí el ceño inconscientemente… escuchar el nombre de Bella trajo un remolino de recuerdos que deseé en vano dejar en la cabaña… su olor, su piel, su cabello, su mirada… el calor que emanaban sus labios los cuales los tuve a milímetros de los míos…-¿estás bien Jake?... -¡demonios!, tan ensimismado estaba en mis recuerdos que no me preocupé en controlar los temblores que recorrían mis brazos y piernas

-no vino, perdón, me tengo que ir-me iba a adentrar en el bosque cuando sentí una de sus manos aferrarse peligrosamente a uno de mis brazos

-no te vayas, aun tienes que arreglar mi auto-sonrió sin importarle, o bien ignorando, los temblores que aun recorrían mi cuerpo, pero sabía que la intensidad era menor, me lo decía el dolor cada vez más soportable que torturaba mi cuerpo en estos momentos-preguntaba porque me dio la impresión que ella significa algo más en tu vida que una simple prima lejana, aunque si estoy equivocada te pido una disculpa-abrí los ojos de par en par y los posé sobre un árbol que tenía a un costado mío, ¿tan obvio era?

-… yo solo venía a disculparme contigo, no tengo la herramienta necesaria aquí para arreglar tu auto-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, tanto que sus ojos fueron una línea tan delgada que dejé de apreciar el color de su iris, había un encanto natural en esta chica que te obligaba a verla durante horas sin cansarte en absoluto, y no me refería a su belleza física que inspira admiración y placer, no era ciego, más bien a su alma y ese amor que le tiene a la vida en cada respiro que da

-Jake, Jake… todo tiene solución en esta vida, menos la muerte… así que sígueme y aprende de la experta en "soluciones a "

Sin soltar mi brazo caminamos a través de las calles angostas de Ketchum captando Beverly más de una mirada, ya que detrás de su indumentario extravagante y extraña, había una mujer hermosa que era deseada por más de uno en este lugar, pero eso parecía no importarle en absoluto, ya que si bien no hacía nada para llamar la atención de nadie, tampoco hacia algo para evitarlo, había cierta coquetería innata en cada uno de sus movimientos que le era imposible ocultar.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos detuvimos frente a un taller mecánico, el cual por la apariencia, parecía cobraban hasta por poner un pie dentro del lugar. Extrañamente no veía a nadie, ni un alma dentro o por los alrededores, ¿acaso era día festivo?, probablemente, he estado tan desconectado de los aspectos mundanos de la vida que seguramente hasta era sábado o domingo y no estaba enterado.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunté mientras Beverly se paraba frente a mi colocando su mano en la cintura al tiempo que torcía ligeramente la boca… su gesto solo consiguió una cosa, hacerme reír, parecía que había hecho una pregunta bastante estupida

_Aun cuando no me detuve a razonarlo a profundidad, eran ya varias las ocasiones que ella me había hecho reír… ¿sería igual de sencillo que me hiciera olvidar a Bella?, ¿qué su pasión por la vida consiguiera destruir mi amor por ella?._

-venimos a que me arregles mi auto por supuesto, por si no lo sabes esto es un taller mecánico-dijo y guardé silencio, ¿qué había dicho?-supuse que no tendrías herramientas, así que como desconozco cuales son las que necesitas, decidí rentar este local por unas horas, así que siéntete en total libertad de entrar y tomar lo que necesites, el auto esta dentro-su voz parecía estar indicando algo trivial como el clima, la ropa o la hora, pero no lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿rentó este local especialmente para que arreglara su auto?, ¿¡en serio!

-vaya… no bromeas ¿verdad?-sonrió al tiempo que giraba sus ojos y esa fue la respuesta, NO… esta mujer si que se iba a los extremos, ¿no habría sido más sencillo que algún mecánico de aquí arreglara su Ferrari?, era obvio que ellos tienen más experiencia que yo-¿qué harías si te dijera que no tengo la menor idea de cómo arreglar tu auto?... habrías gastado una fortuna en balde rentando este lugar-caminé hacia el interior del taller y me fue imposible evitar que el recuerdo de la vida sencilla que tenía en Forks me atrapara por completo, y que me gustara o no había tenido que dejar ir

-el dinero gastado es lo de menos… lo que te diría sería que gracias por darme la oportunidad de crear este recuerdo a tu lado, te pediría que viéramos juntos el amanecer desde este sucio taller, que comiéramos la cena que pedí a la luz de los reflectores de mi auto y que contamos con 14 horas para hacer de este día algo inolvidable, eso te diría… ¿no te parece romántico pasar una tarde conmigo en este lugar?-repuso mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se acercaba hacia mi al tiempo que rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos delgados… tenía tan cerca su boca de la mía que podía percibir el aroma que despedía; chocolate, miel, mantequilla, y ¿medicina?-también añadiría que el auto fue un excelente pretexto para pasar el día al lado del hombre que captó toda mi atención esta mañana… me gustas mucho Jacob… tanto, que moriré si no te beso ahora

Su confesión franca y desinhibida, así como sentir sus labios estrellarse sobre los míos, me impidieron decirle que yo no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona… pero ¡que demonios!, me gustaba mucho Beverly, no estaba ciego, era una mujer hermosa, ni en mis sueños más ambiciosos creí besaría a una mujer como ella… pero mientras mis brazos se aferraban con ímpetu sobre la cintura estrecha de esta mujer que me besaba con un frenesí abrumador, mis sentidos agudos percibieron el aroma inconfundible de Bella… por alguna razón ella me había seguido y estaba viendo este beso, y la conocía tan bien que sabía que su mente loca y retorcida comenzaría a crear una historia sobre otra, pero ¿qué no me había propuesto ser feliz?, ¿y si Beverly era el eslabón que mi vida necesitaba para dejar el recuerdo de Bella atrás?, pese mis dudas y mis preguntas no me estaba oponiendo a este beso, al contrario, le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Antes de que Beverly separara ligeramente su boca de la mía, escuché como los pasos apresurados y torpes de Bella se perdían en el bosque a mis espaldas, y pese la costumbre, no tenía pensado correr tras ella… no me importaba en absoluto que este último pensamiento terminara por darle el golpe de gracia a mi alma.

-… eres una persona de decisiones rápidas por lo que veo-susurré lentamente sin romper el abrazo, Beverly tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, ya que sus manos se colocaron sobre mis mejillas y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos con demasiada intensidad

-no tengo tiempo para hacer las cosas diferentes, podría mostrarme difícil y reacia como es costumbre de muchas, pero perdería momentos valiosos a tu lado, ¿no comprendo porque debería retardar lo que mi corazón ya sabe?, no tiene sentido jugar al gato y al ratón y fingir que me desagradas cuando supe desde el momento que te vi que quería estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible... mi vida esta conformada de momentos que rápidamente están llegando a su final-no era estupido como para no saber a que se refería con sus palabras, no llevaba conociéndola ni un día y aun así me vi en la necesidad de separarme de ella y recargarme contra una de las bardas que nos custodiaban

-me estas diciendo que ¿… estas muriendo?, ¿eso quieres decir?-pregunté a sabiendas de cual sería la respuesta, levanté la mirada y no vi tristeza en sus ojos, ni siquiera una pizca de miedo, ¿cómo es posible que una persona que ama tanto vivir tenga como destino morir tan pronto?

-así es-me sorprendía lo concreta y rápida de su respuesta, ¡era su vida de la que estábamos hablando por Dios!, no el clima, los alrededores o la hora… esperé porque el miedo, o un atisbo de tristeza adornara sus ojos pero jamás la felicidad desapareció de su mirada… a pesar de todo su expresión se mantenía serena y brillante, por alguna razón tuve ganas de llorar

-pudiste habérmelo dicho antes… yo no… -puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca y me impidió decir una palabra más

-esta es mi vida no, así que tengo el derecho de vivirla bajo mis propias reglas y morir bajo las mismas… tengo un tumor inoperable en el cerebro, me quedan pocos meses de vida, no puedo desperdiciar estos momentos explicándote mi enfermedad… por primera vez en mi vida estoy siendo egoísta y quiero vivir este momento solo contigo… ¿me lo regalas?... ¿un momento inolvidable?

-no quiero lastimarte, yo… -musité y de nuevo fueron sus manos sobre mis mejillas las que me obligaron a clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos

-la vida ya se encargó de eso, así que no te sientas culpable, no te estoy pidiendo que me ames, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado estos momentos que rápidamente están quedando en el pasado… dame un beso aunque eso signifique dolor… hazme el amor aunque eso signifique que por primera vez desde que se me diagnosticó esta enfermedad diga "no quiero morir, Dios, permíteme vivir un momento más para saber lo que es sentirse amada por alguien tan maravilloso como Jake… no quiero dejarlo", ámame como a nadie este día… solo por hoy se mío y de nadie más

No me dejó digerir la información ni procesar su petición, su boca de nuevo se estrelló sobre la mía y supe que las cosas marcharían al paso que ella indicaba y no me molestaba seguir su ritmo… Beverly no me amaba ni yo a ella, pero éramos dos personas que se necesitaban por razones diferentes y de un modo extraño el día de hoy se complementaban… no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía pensado quedarse en Ketchum ni pensaba preguntarle, por un momento quise ser como ella, vivir estos momentos paso a paso como si este minuto fuese el último de toda mi existencia, y sin pensar ni razonar las consecuencias, me dejé llevar por el momento. Con pasos perfectamente coreografiados entramos a una de las oficinas y caímos al suelo, donde me propondría hacer feliz a esta mujer admirable que el destino había puesto en mi camino por una razón… darme una lección de vida que marcaría mi alma para siempre… y aun así me fue imposible dejar de pensar en Bella mientras desnudaba con movimientos rápidos y precisos a Beverly la cual hacía lo mismo con mis ropas… creía que era Bella la que jadeaba mi nombre mientras caricias y besos míos recorrían cada espacio de su cuerpo suave... aun en este espacio infinito donde había decidido exiliar a Bella de mi corazón al menos por este día, mi mente y mi alma me hicieron una mala pasada, añorándola con más intensidad hoy más que nunca… deseando inútilmente que ella hubiese sido la primera y única mujer a la que le hiciera el amor, y no por una hombría mal entendida, sino porque me hubiera gustado que en mi historia, Bella me hubiese entregado su corazón, tal cual hacía Beverly en estos momentos que rápidamente estaban quedando en el pasado.

No regresé a la cabaña los días siguientes, y si lo hacía era por la noche, cuando Bella estaba profundamente dormida, no tenía cara para verla de frente, no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera había faltado a nada porque no era absolutamente nada, aun así sentí que la había traicionado… sin titubeos tomé un par de prendas y dejé las usadas, quizás para que Bella viera que tarde o temprano regresaría. Beverly y yo salimos a pasear por los alrededores y no volvimos a tocar el tema de su enfermedad, vivíamos cada segundo como si fuese el último, y le regalé cuantas caricias me pedía, cuantos besos necesitaba, ¿qué importaba mi dolor si ella estaba muriendo?, si quería saberme suyo por los días que fueran eso sería para ella, el Jake de Beverly hasta que ella dispusiera lo contrario. Por breves lapsos de tiempo ella se perdía de mi vista, no era posible encontrarla hasta que ella decidiera ser encontrada… si bien me era imposible amarla aunque me reprendiera una y otra vez por mi estupidez, debía admitir que los momentos que viví a su lado me hicieron muy feliz, aunque jamás lo suficiente, Bella seguía presente en cada espacio donde mis ojos se posaban, sin importar el lugar o el momento ella seguía siendo lo más importante… lo único.

Estaba hambriento, ¿dónde se metió Beverly?, me dijo que nos veríamos a medio día en "nuestro" taller mecánico pero jamás apareció, así que sin esperar un minuto más fui al hotel y la recepcionista me dio un sobre amarillo, el cual no tuve la necesidad de abrir para saber de que se trataba, y aun cuando mi corazón sabía a quien amaba, se dispuso a latir desbocado, pronunciando en cada latido que necesitaba ver a Beverly una vez más, que esta no era la despedida que ella merecía. Así que sin ponerme a abrir el sobre, me puse a correr como loco por los alrededores, intentando buscar su aroma, pero hacía horas se había desvanecido por completo, y mientras me dejaba caer sobre un tronco viejo del bosque de Ketchum, recordé su mirada de ayer, había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, una tristeza que no pude descifrar sino hasta ahora… una entrega más apasionada y enardecida en esa última noche que pasamos juntos, se estaba despidiendo definitivamente de mi y yo ni cuenta me di… ella sufría y pasé por alto sus lágrimas y su dolor.

Sin detenerme a reaccionar ante los espasmos que azotaban mis brazos, abrí el sobre amarillo y encontré dentro varias hojas, y al ver en una de ellas mi nombre comencé a leer.

_¡Hey Jake!, una sonrisa te sienta bien ¿recuerdas?, así que nada de caras largas, odio las despedidas y por eso opté por esta carta, quería hacer un video pero odio las cámaras, así que aquí me tienes, escribiéndote estas líneas mientras te admiro dormido completamente desnudo en mi cama… ¡me encanta escucharte hablar!, ¿sabías que hablas dormido?, pero en fin, poniéndome seria, quiero darte las gracias por darme tanta felicidad, no recuerdo que hubiese sido más feliz en toda mi vida como estos días robados en Ketchum, accidentalmente mi auto se paró en este pueblo y fue para encontrar al hombre que será lo primero y último que piense el resto de mis días… si realmente existe ese ángel de la muerte que nos lleva al paraíso, te aseguro que le diré que tu fuiste lo mejor que le pasó a mi vida. No me arrepiento un segundo de haber pasado este tiempo contigo, ni de haber sido egoísta al pedirte que compartieras estos días conmigo, aun cuando eso significó quizás que te distanciaras de la mujer que realmente amas. Si te soy sincera me gustaría decirte que seas feliz y encuentres la felicidad con la mujer que amas pero no puedo, realmente quería ser yo esa mujer que formara parte de tu vida, la que te diera hijos, la que te consolara en los peores momentos y la que premiara tus aciertos… lo cierto es que no quiero compartirte con nadie más y debo hacerlo. Por primera vez desde que el doctor me dijo que no viviría más de 3 meses, me dije con fiereza no quiero morir, deseo vivir… lo deseaba con intensidad, pero mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba y no quiero que me veas en ese estado tan deplorable, pero Jake es tan generoso y desprendido que seguramente dirías que no te importaría en lo más mínimo verme pelona, ojerosa y demacrada… soy yo la que no quiere que me veas en ese estado, prefiero que me recuerdes como fui ese último día que pasamos juntos, donde te entregué en cada caricia mi corazón por completo._

_Te dejo las llaves de mi auto, a donde voy no lo necesito en absoluto, seguramente te servirá de mucho, ¿recuerdas ese día?, fue divertido verte arreglarlo._

_Adjunto encontrarás unos papeles, es mi testamento donde te dejo como único heredero, te pido que no lo rechaces, es mi voluntad y nuevamente en un acto egoísta te pido que lo aceptes, es mi modo de estar contigo cada segundo del día… saber que me recordarás de un modo u otro todo el tiempo hasta que la muerte nos reúna de nuevo._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuya_

_Lilith Beverly Jareau_

_PD- Los papeles están en orden, mi abogado se encargó de que todo esté en regla y no tengas problemas para usar el dinero cuando lo desees, dentro del sobre encontrarás la chequera, tarjetas, así como la tarjeta de mi abogado, llámalo por si tienes alguna duda, el tiene instrucciones mías precisas para que mi testamento te sea entregado en vida y que jamás te revele la fecha de mi muerte. Perdóname, pero esa es mi voluntad._

**Fin Jake POV**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>_  
><em>

**¿que les parecio? el fanart de Beverly esta en mi deviantart, escribanme un mensaje por si quieren el link. Es un personaje corto pero de mucho significado para Jake, desafortunadamente no tengo avance del cap 7, con tanto trabajo en la office me fue posible seguir escribiendo pero espero apurarme para tenerles cap 7 muy pronto**

**Dejen sus reviews¡**


	8. Capitulo 7: Catarsis

**Un siglo despues (casi casi literalmente) les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, de verdad espero no crean que los dejaré a medias con mi historia, tarde pero segura, así que espero que mis semanas de trabajo rindan frutos y la historia como siempre sea de su agrado, y si no que continuen leyéndola hasta el final fin ya no las entretengo más y dejo que comiencen a leer.**

**Frase de la semana (sacada de la serie grey's anatomy)**

**"De cierta manera, crecemos. Formamos familias. Nos casamos, nos divorciamos. Pero la mayoría de las veces, seguimos teniendo los mismos problemas que cuando teníamos 15 años. No importa cuánto crezcamos, o cuánto envejezcamos… Siempre estamos tropezando. Siempre estamos haciéndonos preguntas. Eternamente… jóvenes." **

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior<em>

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuya_

_Lilith Beverly Jareau_

_PD- Los papeles están en orden, mi abogado se encargó de que todo esté en regla y no tengas problemas para usar el dinero cuando lo desees, dentro del sobre encontrarás la chequera, tarjetas, así como la tarjeta de mi abogado, llámalo por si tienes alguna duda, el tiene instrucciones mías precisas para que mi testamento te sea entregado en vida y que jamás te revele la fecha de mi muerte. Perdóname, pero esa es mi voluntad. _

**Capitulo 7: Catarsis**

**Bella POV**

Es mentira… no puede ser cierto lo que estoy viendo, _¡maldito cerebro que nunca funcionará bien, deja de mostrarme escenas que no están sucediendo realmente!_, porque mi Jake no podía estar besando a Beverly, no cuando hace unos momentos su mirada y su cuerpo me habían dicho que me amaba, que siempre sería así pasara lo que pasara, sencillamente tenía que ser una mala jugada de mi mente que insistía en torturarme por mis interminables pecados, ¿acaso Jake fingió aquella escena?, ¿fue un juego para vengarse de mi?, ¿me odiaba tanto que decidió romper mi corazón esperando que este finalmente sucumbiera su lucha?_, una venganza perfecta… un acto por el cual jamás sería perdonada_, fuera lo que fuera no podía seguir aquí de pie esperando a que el apartara a Beverly de su lado, era obvio que Jake sabía de mi presencia, y la prolongación de ese beso solo confirmó lo que mi mente se negaba a aceptar, el le había puesto punto final al capitulo llamado Bella Swan en su libro y se disponía a crear uno nuevo con esa chica que quizás lo merecía más que yo… después de todo mi presencia y mis decisiones solo lo habían hecho sufrir, lo he herido tantas veces que perdí hace mucho la cuenta… quizás después de todo hay amores que nacen solo para hacernos sufrir más, y muy a mi pesar el mío por Jake entraba en esa clasificación.

Me di la media vuelta y corrí torpemente hacia la cabaña con los ojos cerrados, fue un milagro que no me estampara contra un árbol o que no cayera de lleno al suelo lodoso, aun así no tenía cabeza para abundar en este pequeño detalle, ya que el beso de Jake y Beverly seguía fresco en mi memoria, mi cerebro no reparaba en nada para mostrarme una y otra vez ese beso en el que Jake y esa mujer se entregaban sin recelo el uno al otro mientras los brazos de el se afianzaban sobre la espalda de otra mujer que no era yo en absoluto. Quería sentirme feliz por ambos, intentaba decirme a mi misma que Jake había hecho lo correcto, que su felicidad es y siempre sería lo más importante aunque no estuviera conmigo, de verdad deseaba sentirme de esa manera, pero la verdad es que no pude decirme ni una sola de esas palabras, ¡no las siento maldita sea!, el es mío, mi corazón me lo grita en cada latido, no podía ser falsa y decirle que sea feliz cuando no concibo verlo en brazos de alguien que no fuese yo… era tan egoísta que no pretendía ceder mi lugar ante nadie, y aun cuando quería planear algo para que se diera cuenta que estar con Beverly era un error, no pude, muy a mi pesar una voz que adquiría fuerza me repetía sin tregua que lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Jake fue haberse topado con esa mujer que si sabría valorarlo, y aun con esa verdad frente a mis ojos, continuaba necia en querer recuperarlo, no me resignaba a perderlo y con esa idea taladrando mi cerebro finalmente llegué a la cabaña.

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera lloré de esta manera cuando la abuela murió, recuerdo que estaba devastada, pero no destruida como me encontraba ahora, aun así una pequeña parte de mi mente fue consciente de que me sentía completamente inútil tirada en la cama lamentando mi pérdida… estupido, totalmente estupido, pero era mi realidad y debía aceptarla.

_¡NO, JAMÁS!_

En contra de mi voluntad mi mente fue presa de la razón y comencé a convencerme de una cosa; Jake estaría mejor lejos de mi… no pude evitar que mis ojos derramaron más lágrimas, y eran tantas, que creí moriría deshidratada en esta cama vieja, y esos ecos que quizás se escuchaban en la distancia no eran otra cosa que gritos producidos desde el fondo de mi garganta… no pretendía callarme, había dejado de importarme si el mundo entero escuchaba mi llanto, eso quería, aun así la única persona que podría sosegar esta agonía no vendría por mi, no esta vez.

Los días siguientes Jake no regresó a la cabaña, creí que finalmente había renunciado a la idea de vivir conmigo, que tanto era el resentimiento que me tenía que optó por alejarse de mi lado sin decir adiós aunque portara su mirada más fría e indiferente, habría preferido mil veces vivir esa agonía que ver que al igual que los Cullen, el me había desechado como una basura –aunque Jake si tuviera razones de sobra para actuar como lo hizo–. Aun así me era imposible no ver lo curioso de este caso, el, que se decía diferente a los Cullen, inconscientemente había actuado igual que ellos, ¿qué diferencia había entonces entre licántropos y vampiros si a final de cuentas ambas especies actuaban motivadas por impulsos completamente humanos?, ¿qué hacía tan maravilloso a mis ojos ambos mundos?, la respuesta era evidente; la inmortalidad… lo que nunca muere, ni siquiera los sentimientos.

El día que me topé con ropa de Jake fuera de su maleta fui realmente feliz, significaba que aun no había renunciado a la idea de vivir conmigo después de todo… seguramente lo que necesitaba era tiempo, y yo estaba más que dispuesta a darle el que necesitara, viviría sumida en la soledad si tenía como recompensa verlo regresar con su rostro iluminado por la sonrisa que tanto amaba, _mi sonrisa_ y de nadie más, pero a pesar de sentir como mi pecho se inundaba de esta dicha que solo el podía ofrecerme, intuía la causa del porque solo venía por las noches cuando yo estaba lo suficientemente dormida como para no despertar, Jake no quería verme, no tenía intención de cruzar una sola palabra conmigo, me detestaba y no podía quejarme ya que yo misma había sembrado ese sentimiento en su interior, ¿qué clase de esperanza se podría albergar dentro de una declaración tan clara?, ¿qué eso no era prueba suficiente para que de una vez por todas desistiera de mis deseos de recuperarlo?, no, jamás, necesitaba tenerlo frente a mi, tenía que oír de sus propios labios que me odiaba, que no quería saber nada de mi, que amaba a Beverly como nunca podría haberme amado… solo así aceptaría mi derrota… solo así me daría cuenta que lo había perdido para siempre, no antes, aun ahora cuando todo indica que ese futuro esta cada vez más cerca, tengo esperanzas de que en el fondo de su corazón este encendido ese amor que me profesó en cada latido y que estupida yo lo rechacé fervientemente,… tengo pensado usar cualquier tipo de arma para que borre de su mente a esa mujer, aparecería desnuda ante el para entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma de ser necesario sin titubear un instante, sabía lo que quería y ni mis miedos y tapujos me detendrían… podría vivir sin remordimiento si tan solo la pasión me une a el, al menos existiría un lazo entre ambos que jamás sería quebrantado.

Puntualmente le hice la llamada prometida a Charlie, dos días habían pasado desde la primera, y conociéndolo como lo conozco sabía que el no haría otra cosa más que estar pegado al teléfono hasta que escuchara el primer ring sin importarle abandonar el trabajo o a si mismo… yo era su vida, su todo, incluso ahora no me arrepentía de mi decisión, ¿cómo hacerlo si gracias a mi huída me di cuenta de cuanto amaba y necesitaba a Jake en mi vida?.

_-¿por qué tardaste tanto en hablar Bella?-_reí discretamente ante la extraña reprimenda de Charlie, ¿cuándo un padre regaña a su hija con esa voz tan llena de alivio y sosiego?

-no exageres papá, son las 10 de la mañana-respondí mientras enredaba nerviosamente el cable del teléfono en uno de mis dedos

Me pidió que le contara santo y seña de lo que había hecho, de cómo me encontraba, si tenía suficiente dinero, si había comido… no recuerdo haber hablado tanto con Charlie como ahora, era extraño que estando lejos de el se sintiera más que dispuesto a hablar conmigo de asuntos que seguramente en persona le costaría trabajo preguntar.

-deberías comprarte un celular, así podría localizarte donde quiera que estés, no deberías descuidar tu trabajo papá-musité y escuché claramente como soltaba un resoplido… sabía lo mucho que le disgustaban esos aspectos tecnológicos, para el era demasiado lío hacer funcionar un microondas, en ese sentido el y Renée eran muy afines, ahora tener que entender el funcionamiento de un celular así como aprender sus funciones por muy sencillas que fueran era demasiado complicado para alguien tan desesperado como el, aun así no tenía más opción que aceptar que mi propuesta era buena, y seguramente terminando la llamada iría a comprarse con la peor de sus caras el celular más sencillo que hubiese en el centro comercial de Forks

-_por cierto, tu madre quiere hablar contigo desde hace rato, ya se enojó conmigo por tardarme tanto_-cambió de tema rápidamente esperando distraer mi atención y lo consiguió, ¿Renée seguía en Forks?, ella debería estar en Jacksonville con Phil

-_Bella ¿cómo estás cariño?, tu padre quería monopolizarte por completo_-no había terminado de procesar la información cuando escuché la voz alegre y jovial de mi madre_-¿estás comiendo bien?, ¿necesitas algo?-_hablaba tan rápido que mi cerebro a penas podía procesar las preguntas que formulaba, de fondo escuché que alguien alzaba involuntariamente la voz, ¿acaso Charlie estaba discutiendo con alguien?, pero Renée categóricamente ignoró esa riña y enfocó su atención en mi, para ella en este momento yo era lo más importante, y aun cuando me sentía feliz de poder hablar nuevamente con mi alocada madre, mi mente pensaba en más de una manera para acercarme a Jake… quería hablar con el, arreglar las cosas, hasta que ese momento llegara esta presión que asfixia mi pecho desaparecería

-mamá, estoy bien, de verdad no tienes porque estar preocupada, pero ahora dime, ¿qué haces aun en Forks?, creí que ya estarías de regreso en Jacksonville con Phil-pregunté y con mi vista periférica vi que alguien esperaba su turno para hablar, pero no tenía pensado cortar a Renée, de hacerlo seguramente ella se dispondría a crear una historia tras otra donde todos los posibles finales eran bastante desafortunados, así que esta persona tendría que esperar, o mejor aun, tomar uno de los teléfonos que hay a mi alrededor, después de todo este no era el único que había en Ketchum

-_decidí venir a vivir a Forks, es el único lugar donde podré estar al tanto de ti… Charlie me dará posada en su casa hasta que encuentre una para mi, incluso ya llené mi solicitud para dar clases en la escuela_-conocía perfectamente a mi mamá y sabía que en estos momentos estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar en el teléfono… por culpa mía y de mi decisión, su matrimonio con Phil había terminado, me sentía fatal, si hubiese en el mundo una jerarquía llamada "la peor hija del mundo que hace sufrir una y otra vez a sus padres", solo el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan estaría dentro de esa lista

-… no debiste hacerlo mamá, Phil debería de ser lo más importante en tu vida, ¿cómo pudiste tomar una decisión así sin pensar en las consecuencias?, no vale la pena que tires a la basura años de matrimonio por mi culpa… yo estaré bien-musité y fueron varios los segundos que reinó el silencio entre las dos, no escuchaba incluso la voz de aquellas personas que parecía discutían hacía unos momentos_, seguramente aquello fue producto de mi imaginación_, me dije y enseguida la voz seria de Renée se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina

_-¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar que alguien puede ser más importante para mi que tu Bella?, eres mi vida entera, mi niña que nació con 35 años de edad que ha cargado con una madre irresponsable que siempre antepuso sus sueños y anhelos por encima de los tuyos… perdóname_-¿en que punto de la plática, Renée revirtió los papeles y se adjudicó una culpa que no le correspondía cargar?, yo era la culpable, la única villana de este cuento que súbitamente se había transformado en uno de terror

-mamá, eso no… -quise hablar, hacerle ver que ella estaba en un error, no la culpaba absolutamente de nada, al contrario, le agradecía infinitamente la vida que me dio, eso forjó mi carácter y me ayudó a ser quien soy el día de hoy, sin embargo su voz me impidió decir una sola palabra

-_no intentes alegar lo contrario Bella, yo se que es cierto, ahora que estas lejos y que por varias horas creí que te había perdido para siempre, me di cuenta de los innumerables errores que tu padre y yo cometimos contigo, me gustaría tanto enmendarlos… tener la habilidad de regresar el tiempo atrás y poder hacer bien las cosas, como ayudarte a entender que nada es para siempre, que esta bien que te dejes mimar de vez en cuando, que no necesitas cargar sobre tu espalda el peso de los errores de los demás, que esta bien caminar sin detenerte a mirar atrás, que no debes sentirte culpable por desear ser egoísta cuando solo has sido víctima de nuestros innumerables defectos, y solo para no herir nuestros sentimientos callabas y te forzabas a sonreír… pero la realidad es que no puedo volver hacia atrás… lo único que deseo que sepas es que jamás podría arrepentirme por anteponer a mi hija por encima de los demás, creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar mis decisiones yo sola y de asumir las consecuencias, después de todo en esta vida hay solución para cualquier tipo de problema, y eso aplica para el dolor que puedo pasar ahora, lo superaré, así que deja de preocuparte por mi y déjame ser yo la que se preocupe por mis problemas, ¿esta bien?_-me quedé sin palabras, ¿de verdad esa era mi alocada madre que parecía vivir año tras año en sus 18 primaveras?, ¿cuándo es que había crecido tanto?... irónicamente, mi madre me había dado sin saberlo un consejo que tendría tatuado para siempre en mi mente, "nada es para siempre", por eso era importante vivir mi ahora intensamente, como si el día de hoy fuese el primero y último de toda mi existencia

-esta bien mamá, me mantendré en contacto con ustedes como acordamos-suspiró y volví a escuchar esas voces que poco a poco comenzaban a adquirir volumen, las cuales, ahora estaban acompañadas por pasos rápidos y gráciles pero desesperados que caían una y otra vez sobre el piso de madera de la casa de Charlie-¿hay alguien en la casa además de ustedes mamá?, me parece que están discutiendo, ¿Charlie esta bien?

-… - silencio-sea lo que sea parece que Renée estaba debatiendo consigo misma si debía o no contestar mi pregunta, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que creía sentir los latidos desbocados en mi garganta… toda la ciudad sería capaz de escucharlos si no lograba tranquilizarme, ¿por qué de pronto me sentí tan nerviosa y ansiosa?... tal como aquellas veces que Edward estaba conmigo durante aquellas noches robadas en Forks-¿mamá, sigues ahí?

-_unas personas están en casa y quieren hablar contigo, pero ni tu padre ni yo queríamos decírtelo_… -mi corazón latió con más fuerza, mi respiración se aceleró tanto que me costaba trabajo que tanto oxígeno entrara a través de mi nariz

-¿Sam?... ¿o quizás Ángela, Jessica o… Mike?-pregunté con la voz temblorosa, estaba fallando rotundamente en mi intento de mantenerme serena y tranquila

-_no…_ -respondió seria y podría decir que hasta furiosa, esta era la primera vez que la oía hablar así-_Alice y Edward Cullen están aquí-_de fondo escuché la voz colérica de Charlie, era evidente que le estaba diciendo a mi madre que debía haberse callado esa información, una parte de mi cerebro deseó no haber preguntado nada en absoluto

La fuerza de mis piernas me abandonaron, fue gracias a que el extraño que aun esperaba detrás de mi para usar el teléfono que me sostuvo al vilo y no caí de lleno al suelo, _¿qué había dicho?,_ _¿Alice… y Edward en casa de Charlie?. _Me sentía completamente incapaz de procesar esa información, mi cerebro estaba en blanco, ¿qué debía decir?, ¿cómo tenía que proceder ante esta situación?, ¿realmente quería hablar con ellos?, la respuesta era clara pese lo obnubilado de mi mente_, no_… había decidido dejarlos atrás, y eso significaba con todo lo que aquello conllevaba, ya no tenía pensado hacer preguntas que arrojarían respuestas tanto absurdas como evidentes, _¿por qué me abandonaron?, ¿que les hice para que me trataran de esa manera tan cruel?, _ya no deseaba saber esas respuestas, bien podía vivir el resto de mis días sin ellas_. _Ya no pensaba cometer el mismo error otra vez, no cuando de mi decisión dependía recuperar o perder a Jake para siempre, después de todo, en silencio le había hecho la promesa de no volver la mirada a mi pasado, y no pensaba fallarle otra vez, ¿qué no fueron ellos los que decidieron hacerme a un lado después de todo?, ¿para que molestarse en regresar a buscarme cuando dejaron muy claro que yo fui un objeto que muy pronto los había aburrido?, una mascota al menos les habría servido como diversión.

La primera impresión había quedado rápidamente atrás, ahora lo único que podía sentir era una ira tan grande que no me percaté que tan fuerte presionaba los dedos sobre la palma de mi mano hasta que esta me comenzó a arder, aun así este detalle no fue lo suficientemente importante como para distraer mi atención de este enojo que crecía en mi interior como espuma.

-no tengo nada que hablar con ellos-musité lo más tranquila que pude, y a pesar de mi esfuerzo supe que mi intento no había sido suficiente, Renée me conocía tan bien que reconocía la furia en mi voz ronca y entrecortada

_-por favor, déjeme hablar con ella, se lo suplico_

Aun cuando mi molestia era grande, pude apreciar dentro de mi pecho como una emoción añeja despertaba de su letargo, por quincuagésima ocasión mi corazón se detuvo un instante y mi respiración se tornó desigual al escuchar aquel melodioso canto que percibía de fondo… era la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward, no importaba cuantas veces intenté recordarla, mi cerebro jamás logró recrearla con la debida perfección, pero pese que reconocía que mi corazón se regocijaba al escuchar aquel canto de antaño, seguía firme en mi decisión de no ceder a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás, y debía admitir que me estaba resultando más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-NO, ellos son mi pasado y por absolutamente nada en el mundo quiero arruinar lo que tengo ahora… Jake es la persona que me ayudó a encontrar una Bella que no sabía existía dentro de mi, me impulsa a luchar por mi felicidad, me cuestiona acerca de la vida y mis decisiones… me ha hecho valorar cada segundo que antes había perdido creyendo que sin Edward, Bella Swan era una basura que el mundo no necesitaba… no quiero que me busquen más, quiero que me deje vivir mi vida… no quiero volver a saber de ellos mamá… no le des el teléfono o te aseguro que jamás volverán a saber de mi-había sido un golpe bajo, aun así tenía que jugarme esta carta por si Renée habia considerado pasarle la bocina a Edward o Alice… sabía que no hacía falta ambos habían escuchado cada una de mis palabras como si me encontrara a un lado suyo susurrándoselas fuerte y claro a su oído fino y perfecto, así que esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente convincente como para conseguir que ellos siguieran su camino y finalmente me dejaran recorrer el mío… al cual me habían aventado fortuitamente tras su abandono

-_¡no Bella!, no les daré la bocina, ni siquiera lo consideré un instante… pero te aseguro que les haré llegar tu mensaje palabra por palabra_-escuché claramente la risa suave de Renée mientras susurraba estas últimas palabras, a veces podía ser un tanto infantil… me hubiese gustado decirle que no fuese muy dura con ellos, pese mi enojo no quería que Charlie sospechara más de lo que seguramente su cerebro venía maquinando desde que comencé mi relación con Edward, pero no pude hacer audible este pensamiento, por alguna razón, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, disfrutaba la escena imaginaria de Charlie gritándole a Edward lo que desde un principio deseó, pero yo por mi necedad de ver un amor inmenso donde solo había entretenimiento de su parte, se lo impedí en más de una ocasión, así que ahora no sería yo de nueva cuenta la que reprimiera las palabras que seguramente ansiaban salir de su boca… _ya oíste, lárgate y no vuelvas a pisar mi casa nunca más, no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi hija,_ sin poder evitarlo esbocé una ligera sonrisa

-entonces los llamo otro día mamá, te quiero… dile a Charlie que lo extraño-no me detuve a escuchar la respuesta, sabía cual sería, y a pesar de lo firmes de mis palabras, mis piernas aun temblaban como gelatina al recordar esa voz que pese la distancia, estremecía todo mi cuerpo, me disgustaba ser incapaz de ocultar mi debilidad

Mientras daba un largo suspiro y llenaba a su vez mis pulmones del ansiado oxígeno, recordé al extraño que aun esperaba su turno detrás de mi, después de todo me había ayudado a no caer al suelo cuando las fuerzas decidieron abandonarme en el peor momento, debía agradecerle aunque su persistencia de usar solamente este teléfono me molestara bastante, y procurando ocultar mi incomodidad, giré mi rostro hacia el, pero al ver de quien se trataba me quedé sin habla, precisamente la persona que no esperaba ver se encontraba frente a mi con esa sonrisa sobrenaturalmente hermosa... _la mujer que disfrutaba de las caricias de Jake. _Si hace unos momentos me encontraba nerviosa, mi mente y mi cuerpo se vieron en la necesidad de lidiar con un sentimiento que ensombrecía por completo mi razón, la furia, irónicamente aun era capaz de distinguir un factor que me habría encantado pasar por alto, este enojo ilógico no iba dirigido a Beverly, sino a otra persona, a mi misma, yo era la única culpable de que Jake decidiera alejarse de mi lado.

-gracias por lo de hace un momento, nos vemos-susurré dispuesta a no entablar una plática de no más de 2 segundos con ella, no me sentía preparada para interpretar una obra donde seguramente mi actuación dejaría mucho que desear, después de todo era pésima mentirosa, pero más tardé en dar dos pasos hacia delante que en sentir como una de sus manos se aferraba a mi brazo, quise hacer el intento de zafarme pero no pude, y no por falta de fuerzas, sino porque una vez mi mirada se encontrara con la suya pude leer un sentimiento que no esperaba ver reflejado en sus ojos, ¿estaba triste?, ¿pero porque?, tenía a Jake a su lado, ¿qué más quería si tiene todo lo que por el momento yo no puedo tener

-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó mientras colocaba con desesperación una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, ¿acaso estaba en drogas?, la vi muy pálida, demasiado, podía ver sin esfuerzo las venas que recubrían como una red su rostro, incluso sus ojos que hace unos días eran hermosos, ahora estaban tan rojos que fue imposible no recordar la apariencia de los chicos adictos a alguna sustancia tóxica que tantas veces vi en documentales… esa misma apariencia tenía Beverly en este momento, y pese lo desmejorado de su apariencia, a mis ojos seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa

-eso hacemos ahora… -respondí al tiempo que una brisa helada nos envolvía a las dos, un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era extraño, la nieve ya había desaparecido de los alrededores y nos encontrábamos en plena primavera, era evidente que esta ventisca estaba fuera de temporada, y aun cuando un rayo cálido de sol se estrelló sobre mi piel, seguía sintiendo frío, ¿por qué?, ¿me enfermaría acaso?, no, no era eso, sin saber el motivo, sabía perfectamente que mi sentir tenía que ver con el estado anímico de Beverly

-vamos al bosque, donde no… haya gen… gente escuchando-esta vez fueron sus dos manos las que se colocaron sobre su cabeza, parecía que intentaba en vano suprimir un dolor que la agobiaba… su tez se hizo imposiblemente pálida

-oye ¿estás bien?-pregunté y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos

-¿acaso me veo bien?… -su respuesta me hizo sentir estupida, pero no me dio tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, ya que de inmediato sentí como una de sus manos se aferraba viciosamente sobre mi brazo y me jalaba contra mi voluntad hacia el bosque… solo así pude darme cuenta de lo alta que era, ¿acaso medía 1,80?, era la mujer más alta que había visto en mi vida, a su lado me sentí diminuta e insignificante, justamente lo que mi ego no necesitaba en estos momentos

No se por cuanto tiempo caminamos entre el lodo, árboles y maleza sin decirnos una sola palabra, escuchando solamente el canto sutil del viento que parecía decir palabras en un idioma que yo desconocía, pero fue el sonido del mecer de las ramas sobre nosotras lo que creó a mi alrededor un ambiente fúnebre, era como si en secreto predijeran que una desgracia se avecinaba, y aun cuando me repetía una y otra vez que todo esto era producto de un trastorno de mi cerebro, no pude apartar de mi pecho esta sensación de peligro que aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón.

¿Habían pasado 30 minutos o una hora?, comenzaba a incomodarme su ausencia de palabras, ¿qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirme?, ¿por qué no pudo decírmelo en el pueblo?, pero finalmente en un punto del bosque donde Ketchum y la cabaña estaban a la misma distancia, nos detuvimos y con pesadez se dejó caer sobre un tronco viejo lleno de lodo sin importarle que sus ropas se ensuciaran. En este momento dejó de importarme que ella disfrutara de la compañía de Jake, mi mente rápidamente se enfocó en otro aspecto que por alguna razón había pasado por alto, Beverly estaba enferma, lo sabía sin la necesidad de hacer otra pregunta estupida, pero más allá de su estado físico, fue la tristeza que emanaba su mirada lo que me impidió odiarla como deseaba aunque ella no fuese responsable de nada.

-¿te puedo traer algo?, ¿quizás agua?, puedo ir al río a traértela, aunque también podría llevarte en mi espalda a la cabaña por si ya te cansaste de caminar-me hinqué frente a ella y me sentí incapaz de guardarle rencor a un ser que cargaba en su pecho un dolor más profundo que el mío

-ahora lo entiendo, jajaja, ¡es tan claro!-abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras que para mi carecían de sentido, ¿había perdido de golpe la razón?, solo así justificaría su risa histérica-no hace falta que entiendas de lo que hablo, pero te lo explicaré de todos modos, tu mirada es tan transparente que puedo escuchar sin esfuerzo tus pensamientos, _¿esta loca?, ¿de que demonios habla?,_ jajajaj, solo corroboraba una de las razones por las que Jake te ama tanto, ¿sabías que existen dos cosas en este mundo que no se pueden ocultar?, el amor y el dinero-una sonrisa lacónica se dibujó en sus facciones al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, de la alegría frenética había pasado nuevamente a la desolación-profundizar su amor hacia ti me hace amarlo tanto que mi pecho comienza a dolerme, mi corazón late tan rápido que siento la necesidad de atravesar mi pecho con mis manos para corroborar que no es mentira que sigo con vida

-¿de que hablas?-hice el ademán de ponerme de pie pero nuevamente una de sus manos me detuvieron sin la necesidad de levantar su rostro

-¿de verdad no lo entiendes?, eres una persona intuitiva pero tiendes a ser ortodoxa y plana cuando se trata del amor Bella-¿ahora me ofendía?, definitivamente eso era algo que no tenía pensado soportar

-perdona por ser plana y ortodoxa, si eso es lo que has venido a decirme, gracias por el mensaje, mi cerebro ya lo captó, ahora si me disculpas me retiro antes que tu plática se torne aun más interesante-le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme de ella, pero fue su voz la que me detuvo en seco, ¿por qué me molestaba en escucharla cuando lo que deseaba era alejarme de ella?, no tenía respuesta a esta pregunta

-no tienes que sentirte ofendida por algo que sabes es verdad, no eres la persona más intuitiva en cuanto al amor se refiere, ¿o acaso dije una mentira?, si es así dímelo y te pido disculpas-esto había sido un golpe bajo, no tenía como defenderme, me había dejado sin armas para continuar debatiendo aunque solo mentiras salieran de mi boca, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo-fuiste incapaz de valorar el amor que Jake siente por ti, y lo que es peor, ignoraste los gritos de tu corazón que te decían una y otra vez cuanto lo amas… si el que fue tu novio terminó contigo y aparece en tu vida alguien como Jake que te ofrece su corazón por completo, es obvio que se toma esa oportunidad sin dudar ¿no crees?, además de deshonesta eres complicada-¿se burlaba de mi?, ¡como se atrevía!, ¡no me conoce en absoluto y sin embargo se atrevía a...!… verdades o no, no permitiría que siguiera monopolizando una plática que yo terminaría ahora

-no recuerdo haberte pedido un análisis completo de mi personalidad, así que déjate de meter en lo que no te importa y déjame en paz-giré mi rostro y de nueva cuenta vi en ella el semblante de una persona que estaba a punto de desmayarse, incluso tuvo que sostenerse con una de sus manos en el tronco sobre el que estaba sentada para lograr ponerse en pie, su otra mano jamás se apartó de su cabeza

-jajaja, te equivocas de nueva cuenta, me importa porque a Jake le importa, ¿¡no es eso obvio!-la expresión de su rostro era desesperada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera demasiado evidente y se molestara conmigo por no entenderlo de inmediato-como parte importante en la vida de Jake vine a decirte adiós por los dos, el y yo nos vamos de Ketchum, comprenderás que por obvias razones el no viene a despedirse de ti, déjame recordar sus palabras exactas-repuso mientras colocaba la mano sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera adentrada profundamente en sus pensamientos-¡ah si!_, no quiero que me chantajee para que me obligue a quedarme a su lado, quiero ser feliz y ella me estanca_-sonrió y supe inmediatamente que mi expresión no ocultaba mi sentir; tristeza, melancolía, abandono, _¿por qué Jake?, ¿acaso este debe de ser el final de algo que jamás empezó?-_bien dicen que si queremos ser felices debemos dejar atrás aquello que nos atrasa, y eso hace Jake ahora, se permite ser feliz conmigo

Sabía lo que Beverly quería decir, era obvio que me estaba provocando, esperaba que en cualquier momento espetara algo como _no te lo permitiré, ahora mismo iré a donde se encuentra Jake para hacerle entrar en razón, a la que ama es a mi no a ti,_ pero por primera vez las palabras no salían de mi boca, _Jake se iba, no lo vería más… lo perdería para siempre,_ solo necesité ser plenamente consciente de eso para que la fuerza de mis piernas me abandonara por completo, no era dueña de los movimientos de mi cuerpo ni tenía control de las emociones, cada vez más oscuras, que corrían desbocadas dentro de mi pecho, pero no podía demostrarle que sus palabras me habían dolido, debía mantener mis pies firmes sobre el lodo que pisaban aunque la verdad era que estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para evitar caer de lleno al suelo.

-¿no dices nada?... debería darte gusto que el se decida a ser feliz-clavé mi mirada sobre la suya y supe que la observé con una pequeña parte de la furia que crecía como espuma en mi pecho dirigida especialmente a ella, pero hasta yo sabía que la emoción que predominada en cada espacio de mi cara era la tristeza que sus palabras cercenaron sobre mi alma-no te sienta bien enojarte conmigo… no te confundas, es a ti a la que odias no a mi, después de todo no fui yo la que lo alejó de ti sino tu misma y tus acciones, en mi encontró lo que tu jamás fuiste capaz de darle; honestidad y amor, ¿para que estar con una persona que es incapaz de decir _te amo_ cuando su corazón se lo pide a gritos en cada mirada?, ¿qué no vive la vida en absoluto?-dejé de respirar ante sus palabras, pero ¿quién podía culparme de amar a Edward como algún día lo amé?, ¿acaso era un pecado tan grande desear amar para siempre a una sola persona?, no, mi pecado yacía en mi incapacidad de ver que el me había abandonado y que no me amó en absoluto, que yo no era necesaria en su vida… ese era el error por el cual jamás sería perdonada, ¿de que me servía darme cuenta ahora de ello?, de nada, esta vez había perdido al único ser que realmente me amó por mis defectos y no podía siquiera culpar a Beverly por ello

-me da gusto, merece ser feliz… me siento alegre por el-quise transmitir mi felicidad en cada una de mis palabras pero no pude, ¿realmente me sentía feliz por el?, ¿estaba siendo honesta conmigo misma?, _vamos Bella miéntele a todo el mundo menos a ti_… no, no estaba feliz, ese sentimiento abarcaba solo una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, la predominante era enojo, furia, celos… envidia, me sentía mal al guardar en mi pecho esos sentimientos pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme de desear que esta mujer frente a mi desapareciera de su vida, quería a Jake para mi, y sin embargo yo misma había perdido mi derecho a luchar por el

-expresas de un modo extraño tu alegría, ¿desde cuando la felicidad se manifiesta llorando amargamente como tu ahora?, y te aseguro que si continuas apretando así tus puños, las palmas de tus manos comenzarán a sangrar-acaricié mis mejillas con uno de mis dedos y sentí que estaban completamente húmedas, pero al clavar mis ojos sobre mis manos, vi a lo que se refería, sobre mi piel estaban perfectamente grabadas mis uñas, unos segundos más y seguramente el aroma salado de la sangre habría revuelto mi estomago

-si solo has venido a ridiculizarme ya puedes irte… -me di la media vuelta y me dispuse a caminar hacia la cabaña, ¿qué haría ahora sin Jake?, al menos podría pedirle a Beverly que le diera un mensaje por mi… querría decírselo yo misma en persona, pero dadas las circunstancias era obvio que lo mejor era respetar su decisión de no verme, ya que seguramente terminaría chantajeándolo como el cree para evitar que me dejara… si, seguramente eso terminaría haciendo aunque con eso lograra odiarme más a mi misma, bien podría vivir con ese peso sobre mi consciencia-¿podrías decirle algo a Jake por mi?-giré mi rostro hacia ella y vi que asentía lentamente al tiempo que sonreía, ¿qué significaba esa sonrisa?, ¿por qué la felicidad jamás alcanzó su mirada?... sabía que algo me escondía, pero no preguntaría nada, estaba claro que no era de mi incumbencia-nada… mejor no le digas nada

-el será feliz, de eso no tengas duda… _se irá conmigo_, qué bien se escuchó eso ¿verdad? jajajaja-de nuevo se rió histéricamente y lentamente se fue alejando de mi al tiempo que levantaba su mano al aire en señal de despedida… no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería

Fue una plática extraña en muchos niveles, pero mi cerebro estaba cansado, realmente no tenía las fuerzas para analizar el comportamiento de Beverly ni el trasfondo de sus palabras, si bien en cada expresión que adornó su rostro leía tristeza, no quise ahondar en el, no deseaba comprenderla en absoluto, ya que si me detenía a pensar en lo que estaría haciendo mientras llega con pasos rápidos a su hotel, seguramente mi mente crearía una historia más retorcida que otra y no encontraría nunca la paz, ¿existía esa emoción?, ¿era acaso un sentimiento?... no, más bien era un mito que el ser humano jamás había conocido, y yo en un momento de puro gozo había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo y lo eché todo a perder. Estaba en pleno derecho de desear salirme de mi cuerpo y empezar otra vez, he cometido tantos errores que no lograría enumerarlos uno tras otro aunque el día durara 72 horas.

Me sentía fatigada, lo único que quería era apresurarme a llegar a la cabaña sin importarme cuantos rasguños acumulara en mi trayecto y dormir sobre mi cama, la cual pese el tiempo transcurrido, –2 semanas exactamente– conservaba intacto el aroma de Jake, _madera y canela_, pero más tardé en caminar atropelladamente a través de ramas filosas y lodo que en dejarme caer pesadamente sobre el colchón al tiempo que escuchaba el clásico rechinido de sus resortes que despiadadamente comenzaban a enterrarse sobre mis piernas y costillas, aun así este detalle fue percibido por una fracción mínima de mi cerebro, ya que mis sentidos estaban enfocados en un solo punto, el calor sobrenatural que envolvía en este momento no solo a mi cuerpo, sino a mi corrompido corazón… parecía como si Jake estuviese acurrucado conmigo en esta cama, que eran sus brazos los que rodeaban mi cintura y a su vez acariciaban mi estomago y mi vientre al tiempo que sus labios besaban en una suave caricia mi cuello… mis hombros, pero estas sensaciones cada vez más intensas no eran producto de otra cosa sino de mi desquiciado cerebro que se resistía a aceptar la inevitable realidad.

¿Acaso es la naturaleza del ser humano valorar al ser amado cuando ya lo perdimos o soy solo yo la del problema?, que importaba saber la respuesta, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había pedido a Jake y que no existía absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pese lo adormecido de mis sentidos, podía escuchar el canto salvaje del viento y el trinar de las ramas de los árboles que chocaban las unas con las otras. ¿Era de día o de noche?, ¿habían pasado un día, dos o quizás solo un par de horas solamente desde que decidí tirarme sobre este colchón esperando que sucediera una catástrofe y a la vez que no sucediera nada en absoluto?. Lo único de lo que era consciente es que aun permanecía recostada en posición fetal en esta cama vieja que tenía impregnada el aroma y calor de Jake, la cual solo provocaba que un agradable calor recorriera cada espacio de mi frío ser y obligara a mi cuerpo a sentir como la sangre aun corría a través de mis venas… deseaba a Jake, quería que fuera mío aunque solo una pasión física me uniera a el, ¿pero de que estoy hablando?, no podría competir ni en mis más ambiciosas fantasías con alguien tan hermosa como Beverly… y darme cuenta de ello solo me provocó unas inmensas ganas de llorar_, lo perdí para siempre, _y al decírmelo a mi misma, –aunque fuera en silencio–, lo hizo verdadero… definitivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿Ya se que han de estarse preguntando unas ¿oye que no Beverly dejó a Jake para que no la viera morir?, y otras seguramente han de adivinar lo que ella intenta hacer... pero no se preocupen que Jake regresa en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Finalmente aparecieron Edward y Alice... al menos por telefono, me pareció una buena idea que ambos regresaran a Forks y que justamente Bella llamara a casa en ese momento.**

**De verdad espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y quiero aprovecha para AGRADECER a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review... los disfruto bastante GRACIAS¡**

**Ahora si les dejo un avance del capitulo 8:**

_-… mejor amigo_… me gustaría convertirme en alguien especial en tu vida más allá del mejor amigo que vez en mi… por primera vez no es suficiente ocupar ese puesto en tu corazón, para ti solo soy un pobre reemplazo de tu chupasangre ¿no es así?-musitó con una seguridad que me asustó, como si de verdad creyera en cada una de sus palabras, ¿de verdad pensaba que el era eso para mi?, aunque la pregunta correcta quizás sería ¿lo era?

-eso no es cierto, yo jamás… -respondí por inercia como era mi costumbre, aferrada a negar todas y cada una de sus palabras aunque dentro de mi no tuviera nada claro, pero nuevamente su voz me impidió seguir hablando

**Es un avance corto pero le quitaría emoción si pongo mas... hasta la próxima¡**


	9. Capitulo 8: Te amo

**Hola chicos¡ siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que actualicé y quizas para ustedes tambien fue mucho tiempo, pero creanme cada dia de la semana he trabajado arduo para que este cap salga a la luz. No mas bla bla bla inutil y a lo que vamos. =)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior<em>**  
><strong>

_Lo único de lo que era consciente es que aun permanecía recostada en posición fetal en esta cama vieja que tenía impregnada el aroma y calor de Jake, la cual solo provocaba que un agradable calor recorriera cada espacio de mi frío ser y obligara a mi cuerpo a sentir como la sangre aun corría a través de mis venas… deseaba a Jake, quería que fuera mío aunque solo una pasión física me uniera a el, ¿pero de que estoy hablando?, no podría competir ni en mis más ambiciosas fantasías con alguien tan hermosa como Beverly… y darme cuenta de ello solo me provocó unas inmensas ganas de llorar, lo perdí para siempre, y al decírmelo a mi misma, –aunque fuera en silencio–, lo hizo verdadero… definitivo. _

**Capitulo 8: Te amo**

Pese que mis lagrimas se quedaron al borde de las comisuras de mis ojos, no pude derramar una sola como deseaba, me encontraba lo suficientemente devastada como para llorar hasta que no quedara un resquicio de líquido en mi organismo, pero fue el molesto rechinido de la puerta de la cabaña hacer eco en la estancia el que me impidió abrazar de lleno mi tormento. Rápidamente mi cerebro despertó de su letargo mientras un sinfín de posibilidades comenzaban a saturar mi mente; _nadie conoce la ubicación de esta cabaña, ¿quién podría ser entonces?, ¿un ladrón que estaba probando suerte?, ¿¡un vampiro sediento!,_ más tardé en formularme esta última pregunta que en contestármela yo sola con una sarcástica carcajada mental_, ¿qué vampiro se detendría a abrir cuidadosamente la puerta si su objetivo es atacarte?, obviamente no entrarán con una sonrisa diciéndote "buenas tardes, he venido a alimentarme de ti ¿me das permiso?",_ hasta para mi había sido estúpido siquiera pensarlo, un golpe suave de una de sus manos marmóreas bastaría para noquearme y convertir todo este lugar en polvo, así de simple.

Aunque pensándolo bien no había porque tener miedo, en vida he padecido dolores mortales que me han matado no solo una, sino varias veces, así que comparado con lo vivido, unos colmillos enterrándose sobre mi piel era un premio que bien podría aceptar gustosa, después vendría la pacífica muerte a rodearme con sus enormes alas negras. Una recompensa inmerecida. De pronto un nombre eclipsó mi mente y deshizo todo resquicio de tranquilidad, _¡Victoria!,_ era obvio que yo estaba en su lista de las más buscadas y que mi cabeza tenía un precio, pero más tardé en temer al imaginarme su cuerpo perfecto y grácil desplazándose como un felino a través de esta cabaña que en volver a desechar otra idea más. Dudaba mucho que ella se detuviera a abrir la puerta sabiendo que hasta yo sería capaz de escuchar ese sonido, seguramente de querer atacarme llegaría en el momento y lugar menos esperado; _sigilosa, feroz y mortal._

Por lo tanto mi mente regresó a mi primera opción; un ladrón venía a llevarse lo poco que tenía de valor. Mis ojos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia mi pendiente en forma de corazón que colgaba de un lado a otro por debajo de mi busto, obviamente llamaba demasiado la atención, así que sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, lo retiré de mi cuello y lo enterré en la parte más profunda de mis bolsillos al tiempo que buscaba algo con que defenderme, definitivamente la persona que acababa de poner un pie dentro de la cabaña se arrepentiría de su osadía.

Mi cerebro intentó recapitular las escasas veces que Edward accedió a enseñarme algunos movimientos de defensa personal por si en algún momento, –y gracias a mi constante mala suerte–, un maleante intentaba hacerme daño en la calle. Con orgullo podía jactarme en conocer lo básico; golpear con mi codo justo en la laringe, pegarle con la palma de mi mano sobre la nariz, picarle los ojos, golpearlo con una de mis rodillas entre las piernas lo más fuerte que pudiera y después rezar porque durante mi carrera hacia el pueblo no cayera de lleno al suelo, y mientras volvía a sentir los latidos de mi corazón taladrar tanto mi pecho como mi garganta, caminé lentamente hacia la estancia mientras mi cerebro era consciente de que la noche había caído sobre Ketchum, ¿habían pasado ya tantas horas desde que me tiré a llorar en la cama?, peor aun, ¿cómo es que tenía el tiempo para analizar un detalle así en un momento como este?, definitivamente Jake tenía razón en algo, mi cerebro estaba mal, jamás funcionaría correctamente.

_Debí haber comprado un bate de béisbol_, me dije mientras caía en la cuenta que no había dejado mi mala suerte en Forks después de todo. Mis ojos frenéticos, buscaban con desesperación un objeto que pudiera aventar por si necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, así que sin detenerme a razonar, tomé lo primero que encontré, _mi cepillo para cabello_, al menos el mango era de metal, algún daño tenía que hacer si lo lanzaba con fuerza.

Sin dejar que el miedo me detuviera, asomé mi rostro a través del marco de madera que daba a la estancia –siendo capaz de escuchar mi propia respiración atropellada– y me quedé estupefacta al tiempo que el cepillo resbalaba de mi mano cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo… _Jake_… mi Jake estaba de pie en la estancia, mirándome con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban rápidamente en el cepillo que yacía sobre el piso.

-¿acaso pensabas hacerle daño a alguien con eso?-susurró un poco divertido aunque la alegría jamás iluminó su mirada, por alguna razón que desconocía estaba deprimido, creí que de un momento a otro se acurrucaría en mi regazo buscando un poco de consuelo

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, tantas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, pero absolutamente nada salía de mi boca, me encontraba mirándolo muda y paralizada debajo de este marco de madera como si fuese una aparición de otro mundo que venía a mi exclusivamente para atormentarme.

Comenzaba a creer que era una mala pasada de mi cerebro descompuesto, que el no estaba aquí después de todo, a final de cuentas no sería la primera vez que veo una ilusión tan real como esta, pero fue su aroma a canela y madera así como su calor acariciando mi cuerpo pese la distancia, el que me hizo ver que Jake estaba aquí en la cabaña, viéndome fijamente a los ojos mientras me dice en silencio su presencia que nada de esto es una ilusión, aunque si quizás el inicio de mi pesadilla, _la despedida_.

-¿qué haces aquí?-debí haber pronunciado eso con más sutileza, más que una pregunta, mis palabras parecían un reclamo, y obviamente Jake lo interpretó de ese modo

-vengo por algo de ropa y me voy… dormiré en el bosque para tu tranquilidad-espetó mientras evitaba mi mirada visiblemente incómodo por mi rudeza

¿¡De que demonios esta hablando!, lo que yo quería saber era porque no estaba con Beverly, se suponía que el ya estaría varios kilómetros lejos de aquí, disfrutando el inicio de su nueva vida al lado de esa mujer que era la representación humana de la perfección, ¿qué hacía aquí?, no es que no estuviese feliz de verlo nuevamente, simplemente no conseguía darle sentido a las palabras que salían de su boca.

-tierra llamando a Bella-con su velocidad sobrenatural lo tuve en menos de un segundo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como sus manos grandes e hirvientes estrujaban mis hombros, sabía que me sacudía ligeramente porque todo a mi alrededor comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, pero era imposible hacer reaccionar a mi cerebro cuando todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados exclusivamente en grabar esta escena, ya que por unos instantes sus ojos oscuros volvían a ser los de mi Jake, no había recelo ni indiferencia en su mirada, solo un amor infinito que por una fracción de segundo volvía a ser solamente mío-¡que te pasa Bella, reacciona!

_En mi encontró lo que tu jamás fuiste capaz de darle; honestidad y amor, ¿para que estar con una persona que es incapaz de decir te amo cuando su corazón se lo pide a gritos en cada mirada?, qué no vive la vida en absoluto_

_Si el que fue tu novio terminó contigo y aparece en tu vida alguien como Jake que te ofrece su corazón por completo, es obvio que se toma esa oportunidad sin dudar ¿no crees?, además de deshonesta eres complicada_

Jake estaba aquí, conmigo… tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad única que quizás no volvería a presentarse, debía decirle lo que realmente sentía por el, si no lo hacía no podría perdonármelo jamás.

-no quiero que te vayas… quédate conmigo-fue hasta que me decidí a hablar que me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar como me sucede cuando estoy profundamente concentrada, y a pesar del ardor que sentían mis pulmones al verse invadidos nuevamente del oxígeno, decidí no prestarle la más mínima importancia, lo que mi mente se repetía una y otra vez era que definitivamente no quería ser aquella mujer que Beverly describió hacía unas horas, me negaba a aceptar que yo era esa persona incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos al ser amado. No me importaba en absoluto lo que el mundo pensara de mi y mucho menos que este me diera la espalda por defender mis ideales, pero Jake era otra historia, no tenía pensado perderlo, y en todo caso no lo haría sin antes haberle dicho que lo amaba

-eres una mujer muy cruel Bella… no quiero que seas amable conmigo, no me trates de esta manera si no vas a corresponder mis sentimientos. Sería más fácil lidiar contigo si fueses indiferente o incluso cruel, al menos eso me ayudaría a alejarme de ti definitivamente sin tener la necesidad constante de regresar a tu lado-no importaba que sus palabras expresaran su deseo de alejarse de mi, sus manos tenían en mente transmitirme lo contrario, ya que sin motivo aparente comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi espalda, mis brazos… podía percibir como se agitaba su respiración al sentir como mis senos se presionaban sobre su pecho, como su pelvis se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía, parecía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido diseñado para complementar el mío. De nueva cuenta fui incapaz de controlar este deseo que el despertaba en mi, ¿qué tenía que decir para que creyera en mis palabras?-deja de observarme como si fuera la persona más importante dentro de tu mundo, mejor pídeme que me vaya, aléjame de tu lado para que por fin el lazo que me une a ti se rompa, libérame y permite que encuentre la felicidad con otra persona. Soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa en todo el día que no seas tu, tu mirada, tu boca, tu cuerpo… incluso me has hecho pensar en cosas que no van conmigo, como amarte aunque tu corazón deje de latir, ¡por favor. es preferible estar muerto a ser un asqueroso chupasangre!. Aun así no concibo la idea de perderte, no tolero pensar que tu corazón deje de latir… ¡DEMONIOS BELLA, ROMPE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS MI CORAZÓN Y ALÉJATE DE MI VIDA!... -su mirada no se cruzó con la mía mientras hablaba, al contrario, sus ojos se habían clavado tanto sobre el piso que su cabeza se encontraba a la altura de mis hombros. El estaba abatido y yo muda, no sabía que hacer o decir para aligerar su dolor-ya no puedo más Bella, es imposible que continúe llenando los huecos de tu alma, es injusto que cargue con ese peso yo solo… mi tiempo al lado de Beverly me enseñó una cosa, que la vida es una y que debo vivirla día a día, que sería un delito imperdonable desperdiciarla esperando a que algún día me ames solamente a mi

La expresión de mi rostro estaba lívida, sus palabras habían secado mi cerebro, ni siquiera mi corazón era capaz de llorar ante la serie de verdades que Jake en unos segundos me había dicho. Afuera, el viento nocturno sopló con bastante fuerza, aquel conocido susurro se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del bosque que nos custodiaba; pude percibir el sonido de algunas ramas secas estrellándose varias veces contra la ventana de la cabaña mientras generaban un molesto rechinido, el techo no dejó de cimbrarse un solo instante, parecía como si algo parecido a un huracán estuviese pasando por los alrededores, y de ser así ¿por qué no tenía miedo entonces?, la razón era simple, Jake ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, mi cerebro no tenía tiempo para atender insignificancias. El me había dicho palabras que no esperaba escuchar pero que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía eran ciertas; todo este tiempo deposité sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de cargar con mi alma hecha pedazos. Se tuvo que conformar con ser el soporte que mantenía unida mi existencia, con ser el puerto seguro al cual yo habría de llegar siempre que estuviera lastimada a causa de Edward y su abandono… lo obligué a recorrer conmigo este camino que lo ha llevado de un modo u otro a su destrucción. ¡No deseaba que eso pasara!, sin embargo pasó, me encargué de destruir al ser que incondicionalmente me entregó su corazón y que ahora, con razón, decidía alejarse de mi.

-yo se que me quieres, pero no es suficiente, yo no te quiero, te amo como un estupido que aun no sabe como decirte adiós-dijo clavando nuevamente sus ojos sobre los míos y mi respiración se detuvo de golpe al tiempo que sentía como una de sus manos se afianzaba sobre mi cintura y me asía bruscamente hacia su cuerpo. Me gustaba que no fuese cuidadoso conmigo-tu presencia me alimenta como me destruye, pero hasta yo se que jamás podré matar los sentimientos que tienes hacia ese sujeto, lo amarás el resto de tus días aunque eso signifique tu destrucción, también se que no quieres lastimarme pero terminas haciéndolo, incluso cuando no estoy contigo me hiere tu recuerdo, te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo. ¿Comprendes el daño que me hace seguir a tu lado?. Ayúdame a decirte adiós-su nariz rozó con suavidad la punta de la mía al tiempo que la mano que tenía libre acariciaba mi mejilla, enredando a su vez entre sus dedos largos y tonificados mechones de mi cabello; parecía un ciego intentando grabar dentro de su mente la textura de mi rostro, la forma de mis ojos, el volumen de mis labios…

Me dolía su dolor, me dolía saber que yo era la causa de su agonía, que mientras estuviera a mi lado el sería tan feliz como infeliz, yo no quería eso para el… Jake debía saber que lo amo a el, que Edward formaba parte de mi pasado.

_¿Lo es de verdad, Bella?_

Y como si Jake adivinara las dudas que inoportunamente atraviesan mi cerebro, clava su mirada oscura sobre la mía y espera pacientemente a que responda la pregunta silenciosa de esa voz molesta.

-Jake yo… -quería decirle lo que con certeza sabía mi corazón, que lo amaba, que el era el único, que lo era todo para mi, pero uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios me detuvieron y nuevamente mis palabras perdieron fuerza, _¿por qué demonios no conseguía conectar mi corazón y mi cerebro con mi boca?, ¡vamos Bella, reacciona!_

-shh, no necesitas forzarte a decir algo que no sientes… me voy al bosque, nos vemos mañana, descansa

Besó mi frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta, de pronto todo mi alrededor transcurrió en cámara lenta, las ramas de los árboles que nos custodiaban se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro, podía distinguir los pasos gráciles de Jake desplazándose por el suelo de madera, veía como sus brazos se movían alternadamente hacia delante y hacia atrás al tiempo que su rostro se apartaba del mío, pero más allá de eso fueron un sin fin de preguntas las que me obligaron a perderme por unos segundos en mis pensamientos

_Perderé a Jake si permito que atraviese esa puerta,_ _¡vamos Bella, di algo!, dile que lo amas, ¿por qué eso es lo que sientes por el, no es así?, ¿por qué dudar ahora?, ¿qué tan serios son tus sentimientos si eres incapaz de transmitirlos?, detenlo o te arrepentirás el resto de tus días._

-¡odio cuando la gente piensa y habla por mi, soy completamente capaz de hacerlo por mi misma así que no necesito traductor!-grité y conseguí lo que quería, que se detuviera en seco sobre el piso y girara su rostro para encarar de nueva cuenta el mío, inesperadamente apreté mis dedos contra las palmas de mis manos, y fue tanta la fuerza que usé, que la piel que recubría mis manos comenzó a arder, mi cerebro no le prestó la más mínima importancia y bloqueó el dolor sin problemas-¿¡que sabes tu lo que siento en este momento?, se que todo este tiempo he actuado como una estupida, que una y otra vez he tropezado con la misma piedra, que te he lastimado más que nadie, pero a pesar de todo quiero pedirte que no me dejes. No quiero volver a perder a alguien importante-espeté sin importarme que mi voz fuese escuchada varios kilómetros a la redonda, aun así fui consciente de que solo un susurro de no más de un decibel de potencia había salido a través de mi boca. Lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a resbalar una detrás de otra a través de mis mejillas, _¿cuándo fue que me volví tan llorona?, no sabía que los humanos pudiésemos derramar tantas lágrimas en tan poco tiempo,_ así que sin esperar a que continuaran su recorrido, las limpié bruscamente con las palmas de mi mano mientras volvía a clavar mis ojos sobre Jake-eres mi mejor amigo… para mi eres… -una risa discreta pero sarcástica escapándose a través de sus labios me calló en seco, rompió contacto visual conmigo por unos segundos, miró distraídamente los alrededores y al final sus ojos volvieron a clavarse sobre los míos mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo que yo desconocía

_-… mejor amigo_… me gustaría convertirme en alguien especial en tu vida más allá del mejor amigo que vez en mi… por primera vez no es suficiente ocupar ese puesto en tu corazón, para ti solo soy un pobre reemplazo de tu chupasangre ¿no es así?-musitó con una seguridad que me asustó, como si de verdad creyera en cada una de sus palabras, ¿de verdad pensaba que el era eso para mi?, aunque la pregunta correcta quizás sería, _¿lo era?_

-eso no es cierto, yo jamás… -respondí por inercia como era mi costumbre, aferrada a negar todas y cada una de sus palabras aunque dentro de mi no tuviera nada claro, pero nuevamente su voz me impidió seguir hablando

-lo tuyo es una inocencia egoísta, me mantienes a tu lado porque para ti soy una especie de puente de salvación ¿verdad?. Solo dime una cosa, ¿te importó en algún momento el daño que me harías?, por supuesto que no, ¡como puedo esperar que te importe lo que me sucede si lo único que haces es pensar en esa sanguijuela todo el maldito día!. Pero yo tengo la culpa por haber querido ocupar un lugar que jamás podrá ser mío. Intenté aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad cuando tu chupasangre te abandonó, en el estado en el que te encontrabas creí que podrías enamorarte de mi. Me negaba a aceptar que esa batalla estaba perdida desde el principio-me sentía como una estupida abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez, quería decirle algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no encontraba palabras para consolarlo, el sufría y todo era mi culpa, ¿cómo podía culparlo de su egoísmo cuando toda la responsabilidad era mía?. Me habría gustado al menos decirle eso, pero mi cerebro y mi boca no respondían mi mandato

Cerré los ojos un instante mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas. Al instante escuché como una ráfaga de aire cortaba el viento que me envolvía al tiempo que Jake se acercaba a una velocidad sobrenatural a mi… _canela y madera_, de nueva cuenta sus brazos rodearon con frenesí mi espalda y cintura, deseé con vehemencia que me diera un beso en la boca, así que impetuosamente acorté la distancia entre sus labios y los míos sin atreverme nunca a ser yo la primera que lo besara.

Aun así no podía ignorar que su aliento hirviente quemaba mis labios, que los latidos de mi corazón se tornaron imposiblemente rápidos, que la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo se había incrementado alarmantemente y que no existía en mi mente un resquicio de razón que me dijera que debía reprimir lo que ansiaba por todos los medios escaparse a través de mis poros. Quería que Jake y esta pasión creciente me consumieran por completo.

-me gustaría tanto que tu amor me perteneciera solo a mi, desearía tanto que en tu mirada solo yo me vea reflejado y no la visión de un pasado que no comprendes jamás regresará, que solo a mi me digas las frases más cursis que atraviesen tu cerebro… quiero tanto encerrarte en una celda para que solo seas capaz de verme a mi y así no tengas más opción que ofrecerme tu corazón… -sus manos jamás dejaron de acariciar cada rincón de mi espalda mientras susurraba las palabras más románticas e intoxicantes que nadie jamás me había dicho, podría volverme adicta a su posesividad sin problemas, y tenía la impresión que su mirada apasionada y febril veía más allá de mis ojos. Era como si descubriera mis más íntimos secretos, y yo, fácil cedía ante su encanto, era una lucha que había perdido y aceptaba mi derrota. Cuando mi cuerpo decidió reaccionar finalmente ante los deseos que poco a poco tomaban las riendas de mi mente, el ambiente que se teñía rápidamente de un intenso color rojo, cambió súbitamente; de ser Jake un fuego intenso y seductor que acariciaba febrilmente mi cuerpo consumiendo todo a su paso, se convirtió en un témpano de hielo que estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos… _dolor, agonía_… nuevamente portaba aquella máscara fría y cruel que suplicaba a su vez lo alejara de mi. No importaba que terminara detestándome, haría lo que fuese necesario para retenerlo a mi lado-pero no te preocupes, no soy el tipo de monstruo que encierran a la damisela en una mazmorra como en las películas de Hollywood, ya me di cuenta que debo seguir adelante sin ti y que aunque lo desees no moriré de amor-se alejó tres pasos de mi y nuevamente se colocó frente a la puerta sin tener la fuerza o las ganas de apartar su mirada de mis ojos, parecía como si esta fuese la última vez que vería mi rostro, y antes que tomara con una de sus manos el perno y lo girara para alejarse definitivamente de mi lado, supe que debía jugarme mi última carta

-siempre creí que sin Edward moriría, que sería incapaz de vivir con este hueco que el había dejado en mi pecho tras su partida, que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo al dolor o que me volvería loca por las pesadillas que me atacaban sin tregua noche tras noche. De verdad ansiaba morir, pero irónicamente me aferraba por todos los medios a la vida que me quedaba. Llámame como quieras; masoquista, suicida o estupida, jamás podré arrepentirme de haber entrado en la vida de Edward-ante mis palabras, frunció tanto su entrecejo que pude apreciar pese la distancia como se alcanzaban a rozar las puntas de sus cejas, sabía que en cualquier momento haría o diría algo para silenciarme, pero esta vez fui yo la que se adelantó, mis sentimientos eran serios y quería transmitírselos aunque obviamente hubiese detalles que el prefiriera no escuchar-por favor déjame terminar… -suspiró profundamente 3 veces y volvió a clavar su mirada colérica sobre la mía. Espasmos ligeros no dejaron de azotar sus brazos en todo momento, y en vez de sentirme intimidada, ese detalle me impulso a seguir hablando-no me importó las veces que mi vida estuvo en peligro, ni siquiera me hubiese importado haber muerto a manos de James, Victoria o cualquier otro vampiro si me encontraba a su lado ayudándolo en lo poco que mi humanidad me permitía. Tenía la firme idea de que Edward era el destino final al que tarde o temprano habría de llegar. Formar parte de la familia Cullen con todo lo que aquello implicaba se convirtió en el pilar de mi existencia, hubiese arriesgado todo por ver realizado ese sueño-despegué mis ojos de los suyos y caminé lentamente hacia la pequeña mesa del comedor que era a su vez la cocina y la sala, coloqué mis manos en una de las orillas y pude ver que mis dedos temblaban igual que los suyos en este momento. Hablar del pasado aun me hacía daño. Lo prudente hubiese sido detenerme y excusarme con el, por lo que obviamente hice lo contrario-pero ya estoy cansada de aferrarme al pasado, lo acepto, ¡me equivoqué!. La única verdad es que Isabella Swan murió en su primer día de clases atropellada por uno de sus compañeros. Finalmente tengo las fuerzas suficientes para darle sepultura, dejarla descansar en paz y volver a empezar. No sabes el miedo que he tenido todo este tiempo al reconocer que quiero ser feliz a pesar de todo y de quien sea, me aterra saber que aprendí como dejar el pasado atrás, que ser feliz no significa que todo deba ser perfecto, sino decidir mirar más allá de las imperfecciones que rodean mi vida. Se que soy infantil, egoísta, caprichosa, terca, me aterran los cambios, mi vida es un desastre sin pies ni cabeza e inhumanamente me he aferrado a ti pero… no pienso justificarme del porque te propuse hacer este viaje, te usé y no pienso pedirte perdón porque no creo haber hecho nada malo, tampoco pediré que comprendas el porque me enamoré perdidamente de Edward porque ni yo misma lo se pero,… lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora ha valido la pena, tenía que pasarlo para llegar a este momento de mi vida-esta vez el rostro de Jake solo reflejaba una cosa, confusión, distraídamente rasqué mi cabeza y supe que había formado un nudo bastante gracioso en mi cabello, de pronto mis mejillas las sentí demasiado calientes, sabía que un rojo carmín coloreaba mi cara en su totalidad, pero no menguaría en mi decisión ni bajaría la mirada, le diría lo que siento de frente y sin más rodeos-te amo Jacob, me niego a compartirte con alguien, me aterra la idea de perderte. Quiero saber de ti todo el tiempo, si no tengo noticias tuyas me angustio, si alguien que no sea yo te toca los celos me carcomen por dentro, odio lo que te rodea y no puedo controlar, te quiero solo para mi y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, te ataré con cadenas a un árbol para conseguir que me perdones por mis errores, y si no lo haces idearé otro castigo hasta que te des cuenta que perdonarme es tu única opción-respiré profundamente y me acerqué lentamente hacia el sin despegar un momento mi mirada de su rostro atónito

_¿Le había agradado o desagradado lo que dije?, ¿me creía o no?..._ necesitaba saber que pensaba o me volvería loca con su silencio.

-no es correcto dejar esperando por una respuesta a una mujer que acaba de confesarle a un chico que lo ama. Di que me odias, que no podrás perdonarme jamás; eso me dará la pauta para hacer lo que sea para que cambies de opinión

De pronto todo mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar por su propia cuenta sin esperar a que mi cerebro lento y adormecido mandara la orden de _seduce a Jake hasta que te perdone._

Parecía que tampoco aguardaría por una respuesta.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la anatomía perfecta de su cuerpo, sintiendo bajo mis palmas que no existía un minúsculo espacio imperfecto. Si la perfección fuese conocida con un segundo nombre, seguramente sería _Jake_, de eso no tenía duda.

Mis labios recorrían la estructura de su pecho hirviente con bastante ímpetu al tiempo que mis manos despojaban desesperadas de mi camino la playera que cubría su desnudez. Deseaba admirarlo frente a mi en todo su esplendor. No quería que ninguna prenda osara ocultar semejante perfección a mis ojos. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía su piel una y otra vez hasta que mis sentidos se hartaron de tan intoxicante olor… _canela y madera_. Pero la realidad radicaba en que jamás podría hartarme de esta fragancia a la que me había convertido en adicta declarada, pasara lo que pasara jamás me cansaría de esta sensación nueva y poderosa que se había apoderado con facilidad de todo mi ser.

Mi boca no se había encontrado con la suya y aun así sentí los resultados que este juego de besos y caricias dejaban sobre mi cuerpo; _estaba excitada. _Áreas específicas de mi cuerpo me delataron, así como el tamborileo creciente de mi corazón, _tumb tumb tumb tumb._ Jake era consciente de ello y no hacía nada por detenerme, ¿sería correcto preguntar por qué?.

La respuesta era obvia, _No._

Necesitaba poseerlo ahora, sentir ese amor ardiente y apasionado rozar mi cuerpo en una caricia febril de sus manos, sentirlo en cada primer beso de sus labios sobre mi boca ansiosa por proclamar la suya como mía. Mi temperatura corporal subió considerablemente de un segundo a otro, cada rincón de mi piel ardía en llamas y como nunca deseé vehemente ahogarme en la cura de mi mal; hacer el amor con Jake, besarlo hasta que mis pulmones suplicaran por un poco de oxígeno, acariciarlo hasta que mis manos grabaran en mi memoria cada ángulo que conforma su cuerpo, llegar al clímax, para después comenzar aquel ritual al que me volvería fiel adicta. Era un ser lleno de imperfecciones. Jamás me vanaglorié tanto como ahora ante las innumerables debilidades que conformaban mi alma, al contrario, por primera vez las veía como lo que eran; esencias fundamentales de mi corazón. Así de simple era, ¿por qué fui incapaz de apreciarlas antes con tal brillantez?. Que demonios me importaba encontrar la respuesta ahora.

-¿de verdad crees que unas cadenas podrán detenerme?-su voz me obligó a interrumpir mi labor. Pese que sus palabras podrían indicar que quería continuar con nuestra pelea pasada, una vez mi mirada se encontrara con la suya supe que todo había quedado atrás, incluso pude percibir en su voz un conocido tono divertido y sarcástico que el viejo Jake usaría cuando planeaba hacerme rabiar-deberás ser más creativa Bella, no planeo perdonarte con facilidad-susurró cerca de mi oído al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba con rudeza mi cintura permitiendo que mi vientre bajo se encontrara con el suyo. Se me hizo agua la boca

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿que tal eh? ojala este cap haya sido de su agrado y dejen reviews. No olvido agradecer los reviews pasado. Me hacen el dia cada que los leo. **

**Avance del cap 9**

No fui consciente plenamente que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, pero que importaba eso teniendo a Jake conmigo. A su lado sería imposible que algún mal me alcanzara. Ni siquiera yo misma podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. El era capaz de sanar todas mis heridas.

**No creo que esto amerite cambiar de categoria aunque quizas muy pronto si sea necesario. Dejen muchos reviews¡**


	10. Capitulo 9: Imprevisto

**Que dijeron, Loreley25 ya se unió al grupo de escritoras/res que escriben fics y jamas los terminan, ¡PUES NO!. Admito que me costo bastante trabajo escribir por diversos factores personales y laborales, pero afortunadamente les traigo este especial de 2 CAPITULOS¡. Espero me dejen muchos reviews**

**Frase de la semana**

**"El dolor solo hay que aguantarlo, esperar a que se vaya por si solo y a que la herida que lo ha causado cicatrice, no hay soluciones ni respuestas sencillas, solo hay que respirar hondo y esperar a que se calme." **

* * *

><p><em>Necesitaba poseerlo ahora, sentir ese amor ardiente y apasionado rozar mi cuerpo en una caricia febril de sus manos, sentirlo en cada primer beso de sus labios sobre mi boca ansiosa por proclamar la suya como mía. Mi temperatura corporal subió considerablemente de un segundo a otro, cada rincón de mi piel ardía en llamas y como nunca deseé vehemente ahogarme en la cura de mi mal; hacer el amor con Jake, besarlo hasta que mis pulmones suplicaran por un poco de oxígeno, acariciarlo hasta que mis manos grabaran en mi memoria cada ángulo que conforma su cuerpo, llegar al clímax, para después comenzar aquel ritual al que me volvería fiel adicta. Era un ser lleno de imperfecciones. Jamás me vanaglorié tanto como ahora ante las innumerables debilidades que conformaban mi alma, al contrario, por primera vez las veía como lo que eran; esencias fundamentales de mi corazón. Así de simple era, ¿por qué fui incapaz de apreciarlas antes con tal brillantez?. Que demonios me importaba encontrar la respuesta ahora.<em>

_-¿de verdad crees que unas cadenas podrán detenerme?-su voz me obligó a interrumpir mi labor. Pese que sus palabras podrían indicar que quería continuar con nuestra pelea pasada, una vez mi mirada se encontrara con la suya supe que todo había quedado atrás, incluso pude percibir en su voz un conocido tono divertido y sarcástico que el viejo Jake usaría cuando planeaba hacerme rabiar-deberás ser más creativa Bella, no planeo perdonarte con facilidad-susurró cerca de mi oído al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba con rudeza mi cintura permitiendo que mi vientre bajo se encontrara con el suyo. Se me hizo agua la boca_

**Capitulo 9: Imprevisto**

-serían de ayuda algunas ideas ¿sabes?-mi vaho, excitado por los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, se estrelló sobre su rostro y el suyo sobre el mío. Era evidente que no solo yo había sido afectada por la serie de caricias que llovieron sobre su cuerpo. El también se había excitado y mi vientre lo estaba comprobando en este preciso instante

Me sentía feliz, _¡no!, más que eso_. No existía nombre para esta emoción que corría desbocada a través de mi cuerpo.

Jamás creí ser capaz de excitar de esta manera a alguien tan maravilloso como Jake. Yo era poca cosa para el, no poseía los envidiables atributos de Rosalie o Beverly ni mucho menos su belleza, al contrario, era tan insignificante que no comprendía porque me deseaba con esta vehemencia tan absurda. Sin embargo, pese mis constantes cuestionamientos e inseguridades, este pequeño debate se llevó a cabo en una minúscula parte de mi cerebro, ya que el 99.9% de mi ser se encontraba enfocado en el punto que marcaría para siempre el fin de la Bella Swan que amó incondicionalmente a Edward Cullen; _Jake._ El me amaba pese mis múltiples defectos, aceptaba cada aspecto negativo de mi personalidad. No lo merecía pero ya no pensaba alejarlo de mi vida por segunda, tercera o cuarta ocasión. Tenía pensado salir de este fango al que me había sumido con el al lado mío, no quería conocer la superficie si Jake no estaba conmigo.

_¿No era esto suficiente motivo para que mi mente silenciara preguntas estupidas?, ¿por que me empeñaba en buscar la lógica a algo que no la tenía?._

En este momento sabía que no me importaría que el me rechazara, por alguna razón que no me detuve a analizar sentí que no me faltaba nada, que finalmente había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de mis días suplicando su perdón.

Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, su vientre bajo endurecido por mis besos y caricias se encontraba perfectamente amoldado sobre el mío, deseoso por conocer los secretos que este me aguardaba. No temía en absoluto que Jake fuese a perder el control ni mucho menos que me lastimara en el proceso, al contrario, mi miedo radicaba en ser yo la que perdiera el poco autocontrol que aun conservaba, temía y ansiaba deshacer los límites que me impedían ser yo la que terminara lo que recién había comenzado. Sin embargo, y pese lo obnubilado de mi mente gracias a los besos que Jake dejaba caer como letra escarlata sobre mi cuello, sabía que aun existían detalles que debíamos aclarar.

-¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste?-receloso despegó sus labios de mi cuello mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la mía. Arrugué ligeramente mi entrecejo al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior, en realidad no lo culpaba por dudar de mis palabras, en su lugar yo reaccionaría de la misma manera, y pese lo absurdo e inoportuno de la situación, una parte de mi se alegró al ver que mi mente y la suya de algún modo se encontraban conectadas-no estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?, prefiero que me digas que todo esto lo haces porque no quieres estar sola. Con eso puedo vivir. Pero no soy tan fuerte como para soportar que me mientas solo para hacerme feliz-aferró sus manos sobre mis hombros más fuerte de lo normal, era evidente que no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía. Desafortunadamente conocía los alcances mínimos de mi piel y sabía que al día siguiente moretones colorearían de amarillo, verde, morado y negro el lugar donde ahora descansaban viciosamente sus dedos

Mi mente mandaba desesperadamente la orden de "dolor" justo donde sus manos hirvientes trituraban mis músculos. Sabía que la reacción lógica de una persona normal sería comenzar a gimotear mientras le pido a Jake que deje de masacrar mis hombros, pero ¿cómo podía hacer algo así cuando la agonía que reflejaba su rostro eclipsaba sin ningún esfuerzo mi propio sentir?. Evidentemente no me fue difícil recluir este dolor insignificante en un rincón apartado de mi cerebro donde fácilmente fue olvidado.

El bienestar de Jake era lo primero, lo único de ahora en adelante.

-jamás he sido más sincera en toda mi vida, te amo Jacob Black- levanté mis manos y las coloqué sobre sus mejillas calientes. No me había percatado hasta ahora lo tersa de su piel, lo parecida que era a la seda-nunca creí que el amor pudiese tener este matiz tan oscuro y mucho menos que la palabra egoísta tuviese un hermoso significado. Has creado un caos dentro de mi corazón y te hago responsable de las consecuencias-dije con una media sonrisa que no sabía era capaz de dibujar en mis facciones

-¿sabes el tiempo que he esperado para escucharte decir esas palabras?, ¿el número de veces que deseché toda esperanza de oírte decir que me amas?, generalmente en mis sueños te alejas de mi y me es imposible alcanzarte hasta que desapareces… -cerró sus ojos al tiempo que colocaba su frente sobre la mía y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa-anda, se que estas ansiosa por decirlo, dilo antes que yo lo haga-me conocía demasiado bien, así que me fue imposible no soltar una ligera carcajada mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos

-eres un idiota romántico-posó de nueva cuenta su mirada sobre la mía y _mi sonrisa_ iluminó su rostro. Era obvio que el y yo teníamos un lenguaje propio. No me interesaba que un mundo que desconocía no me comprendiera en absoluto, lo tenía a el conmigo y sabía sin temor a escucharme soberbia, que nada ni nadie me faltaba

-lo soy y todo es culpa tuya Bells-repuso con orgullo mientras me sonreía con su mirada

Como yo, el estaba feliz, intentaba buscar una palabra que describiera con más precisión lo que sentía, pero definitivamente aun no existía una en el vocabulario humano que consiguiera detallar este nivel de felicidad. Pero pese que no me faltaba absolutamente nada, una nube oscura comenzó a nublar los colores que hasta hace unos momentos coloreaban mi vida y me fue imposible esconderle mi sentir a Jake, aunque la realidad era que no quería ocultarle absolutamente nada.

-… tengo miedo-como por arte de magia su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al tiempo que arrugaba ligeramente su entrecejo, viéndose a mis ojos no como el adolescente que era en realidad, sino como el hombre de 26 años que aparentaba ser-si enloquecí una vez al perder a alguien que sólo jugó conmigo, no me imagino lo que haré si te pierdo Jake

En menos de un segundo mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa sin forma definida, y a pesar de que mis ojos eran completamente incapaces de seguir la velocidad de sus extremidades, pude ver como éstas, a pesar de ser azotadas por espasmos cada vez más rápidos, volaban hacia mis mejillas para obligarme sin necesitarlo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-no me compares con ese sujeto Bella. Jamás sería tan estupido como para jugar con tus sentimientos. Eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo, no concibo mi vida sin ti… te amo… -inquirió con una vehemencia que mantuvo mi atención fija en su rostro. Si el bosque que nos custodiaba hubiese estado en llamas no me habría percatado aunque el humo comenzara a quemar mis pulmones

Inesperadamente, –y sin detenerse a esperar por una reacción de mi lento cerebro que aun estaba intentando procesar sus palabras,– posó sus labios sobre los míos y todo mi alrededor fue cubierto por una sombra que consumía el mundo que hasta hace unos segundos era el ancla que mantenía fijos mis pies sobre la tierra.

El poco resquicio de razón que se resistía a desaparecer, sucumbió ante la serie de emociones que despertaron una detrás de otra con este beso que en pocos segundos se convirtió en mi todo.

Su calor, su aroma, su lengua bailando un vals acompasado y pausado con la mía, cada rincón de su cuerpo que descubría en su recorrido para mi sorpresa su contraparte en cada monte y valle del mío, –parecía como si hubiésemos sido diseñados no para complementar al otro, sino para que unidos creáramos a un solo ser que no era Bella y Jacob en absoluto, aun no existía un nombre que describiera esta unión tan contundente que experimentaba con el en este momento–, sus manos aun sobre mis mejillas, su respiración bañando cada espacio de mi rostro extasiado al sentir por primera vez este beso que marcaría el principio y fin de muchos capítulos en mi vida… todo en conjunto logró que comenzara a creer que esto no era un sueño sino una realidad que duraría el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Pero como era de esperarse, en un principio mi cuerpo no respondió como deseaba. Frenos autoimpuestos aun permanecían encendidos dentro de mi mente alertándome una y otra vez que debía detenerme; _peligro, cuidado, precaución_. Tan acostumbrada estaba a reprimir mis propios deseos cuando besaba a Edward, que ahora, al encontrarme en los brazos de Jake, inconscientemente había actuado de la misma manera. _Tonta, el jamás me haría daño_, me dije al tiempo que pegaba mi vientre bajo al suyo con una necesidad imperiosa que fui incapaz de controlar.

_Ya no tengo que ser cautelosa, con Jake puedo ser yo misma sin temor a ser rechazada, _repitió una y otra vez una pequeña voz dentro de mi cerebro mientras este beso escalaba niveles inexplorados para mi mente inexperta.

Aun cuando no quería hacer comparaciones, mi mente traicionera terminó haciéndolas, ya que muy a mi pesar con Jake comencé a vislumbrar el mundo maravilloso de posibilidades que, sin conocer, había decidido estupidamente dejar atrás. Por primera vez mi vida no corría peligro si la saliva de la persona a la que besaba se mezclaba con la mía, y mucho menos si él sentía el calor de mi sangre acariciar cada poro de su piel, podría atreverme a morder sus labios y adivinaba que lo único que sucedería sería adentrarme más a esta pasión que finalmente decidía ser solamente mía. El único problema que podría llegar a preocuparme sería dejarme llevar por el momento y… _¡mentira!,_ ni siquiera eso me inquietaba, al contrario, me excitaba tanto la idea de sentir sobre mi cuerpo las caricias que sus manos, sus labios y su lengua me aguardaban, que creí moriría víctima de combustión espontánea de un momento a otro.

Aun cuando quise creer que mi razón se encontraba perdida dentro de la niebla que se había instalado en mi cabeza, una pregunta bastante molesta comenzó a adquirir un volumen imposible de ignorar, _¿qué sucedió con Beverly?_. Maldita sea, _¿¡no podía ser una persona normal que se deja llevar por la pasión?!, ¡por qué tenía que pensar en ella ahora!, _pero mejor que nadie sabía que de nada serviría intentar ignorar esa voz cada vez más molesta.

Reticente alejé mis labios de los suyos y pude ver mientras mis ojos se topaban con los de Jake, que mi reacción lo sorprendió tanto como le inquietó.

-¿qué sucede Bells?-al tiempo que escuchaba como su voz ronca y profunda generaba un extraño cosquilleo en el centro de mi estómago, mi mirada se distrajo un nanosegundo al ver por primera vez un sobre amarillo descansando en la parte frontal de sus pantalones mal cortados_, ¿estuvo ahí desde que entró a la cabaña?, ¿por qué no lo percibí antes?, fácil, mi mente tenía otras cuestiones más importantes que atender_. Por la apariencia desgastada del papel, parecía que, –sea lo que sea que hubiese dentro– él había leído el contenido más de una vez

-… ¿qué pasó con Beverly?, creí que estarías con ella varios kilómetros alejado de aquí. ¿Por qué decidiste regresar si ya tenías trazada una vida con ella?-por la expresión confundida de su rostro supe que no sabía de lo que estaba hablándole.

Sin esperar a que me pidiera una explicación, comencé a narrarle acerca de la extraña visita de Beverly, su inusual comportamiento y sus planes. Al tiempo que mi relato llegaba a su fin, la confusión de Jake fue sustituida por un triste entendimiento y esta vez fue mi turno de ser yo la confundida.

Afuera, los árboles comenzaron a oscilar de un lado a otro lentamente mecidos por el viento que azotaba la noche de Ketchum. Y quizás fueron estos elementos unidos o una mala pasada de mi cerebro los que generaron que un triste susurró se escuchara a lo largo y ancho de esta cabaña. Parecía el llanto lastimero de una mujer en agonía.

Sabía que todo era producto de mi mente descompuesta, que absolutamente nadie a mi alrededor lloraba por la sencilla razón de que nadie estaba a 10 kilómetros a la redonda salvo nosotros dos. Aun así me fue imposible evitar que mi piel se erizara por completo ante aquel sonido que aun hacía eco dentro de mi corazón.

-debería sorprenderme, pero no puedo hacerlo… después de todo las cosas siempre marcharon al ritmo que ella indicaba-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla

De sus pantalones sacó el sobre y lo dejó caer descuidadamente sobre la mesa al tiempo que unas llaves de automóvil patinaron sobre la madera, colgando peligrosamente de una de las orillas.

Jake dio un largo suspiro, clavó su vista sobre la mía y comenzó a relatarme la parte de la historia que yo no conocía; la enfermedad terminal de Beverly, la petición de ella y su testamento.

Su relato no duró más de 10 minutos, sin embargo sentí que años habían transcurrido desde que comenzara a hablar.

Cansada, me dejé caer en una de las sillas frente a el.

Las palabras de Jake aun hacían eco dentro de mi mente, no lograba procesar una sola frase sin que un nudo bastante doloroso comenzara a formarse en mi garganta, _"ella esta muriendo, vive todo lo que puede tan rápido como puede"_.

Me sentía culpable, lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir la peor persona del mundo por haberla detestado en un principio, pero no tanto como para arrepentirme de ser feliz porque Jake regresó a mi lado.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía la verdad, era consciente que no me importaría haber sufrido si ella conseguía vivir uno de sus sueños; _amar y ser amada_, y a pesar de tener el tiempo contado, se había tomado la molestia de darme una lección que jamás olvidaría; hacerme ver como sería mi vida sin Jake. No merecía lo que había hecho por mi pero sería muy tonta si lo dejaba ir.

-ahora entiendo porque inventó que te irías con ella… -susurré y Jake sonrió ligeramente. En ningún momento la felicidad iluminó su rostro

Por primera vez comprendí que una sonrisa no siempre significa felicidad. Podemos reír de dolor y llorar de alegría, vivir en apariencia pero estar muertos al 100%. Esta vez fue mi turno de reír discretamente al percatarme que la excitación, pasión y alegría de hace unos momentos fueron rápidamente sustituidas por la tristeza. Mis viejos agujeros comenzaron a doler profusamente, y mientras mis ojos intentaban encontrarse con el mar oscuro de su mirada, me di cuenta que este dolor que experimentaba no era completamente mío. Jake sufría por Beverly más de lo que se permitía decirme, y esta era la causa principal de mi dolor. Si existía algo en el mundo que no podía soportar era ver a mi Jake sufrir de aquella manera tan contundente.

Sin romper el silencio que nos rodeaba, tomé una de sus manos y lo guié a la cama para que se recostara conmigo. Ya mañana le preguntaría que pensaba hacer con el auto y la fortuna que Beverly le había dejado. Decidiera lo que decidiera yo lo apoyaría.

Tenía unos deseos enormes de terminar lo que había iniciado hacía un rato, pero hasta yo sabía que no era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta a las emociones que recorrían violentamente mi cuerpo. Si conseguí controlarlas el tiempo que Jake no estuvo conmigo, bien podría continuar haciéndolo unas horas más. Por ahora lo único que el necesitaba era confirmar que no me alejaría de su lado como sucedía en su pesadilla, pero por sobre todas las cosas, que ninguno de los dos debíamos sentirnos culpables por desear ser felices pasara lo que pasara.

Sus ojos me observaban con cierto escepticismo mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama conmigo, pero en ningún momento opuso resistencia, al contrario, se dejó guiar por mi con demasiada facilidad, como si hubiese esperado este momento hacía mucho tiempo. Su mirada jamás perdió de vista la mía.

Detrás de esa tristeza honda y profunda que se dibujaba como una cortina impenetrable en sus ojos negros, vi ese resquicio de felicidad y paz que se negaba a abrazar de lleno. Enseguida se sentara a mi lado, el colchón viejo protestó generando rechinido tras rechinido, pero ese factor fue fácilmente bloqueado por mis sentidos que estaban completamente enfocados en Jake. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada al tiempo que sentía como el calor de Jake acariciaba mi espalda mientras su cabeza se dejaba caer lentamente sobre la misma almohada, la sangre se subió a mis mejillas.

Tomé una de sus manos que parecían dudar si era correcto o no tocarme, así que sin más preámbulos jalé su brazo hacia mi y lo coloqué suavemente sobre mi cintura, diciéndole sin palabras que deseaba que me abrazara toda la noche y así lo hizo. Con demasiada claridad sentí su corazón acelerado sobre mi espalda, su frente reposando sobre mi cabeza mientras aspira profundamente el aroma a fresas de mi cabello, ¿era mucho pedir que mi cuerpo no respondiera ante estas provocaciones que sin querer Jake lanzaba?.

Finalmente la tranquilidad del sueño, un túnel oscuro me jalaba hacia el, alejándome poco a poco del mundo que me rodea, era agradable dejarme llevar por el con este buen sabor de boca. _Estoy feliz,_ y eso para alguien como yo estaba muy bien.

Fue el sonido rítmico de su corazón así como sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras pegábamos más nuestros cuerpos en este angosto colchón, los que me ayudaron a dormir tranquilamente, consiguiendo finalmente despedirme de aquellas pesadillas que formaban parte de un pasado al que no pretendía regresar. Pero antes de sumirme completamente en la inconsciencia, un cabello café rojizo rodeado por destellos naranjas, amarillos y azules, dejó de brillar en mis sueños al tiempo que el eco melodioso y aterciopelado de una voz a la que una vez le entregué mi vida entera, decidía callar sus notas para siempre.

Mi mente al verse liberada de aquel recuerdo –que muy a pesar de Jake, guardaría bajo llave dentro de mi corazón,– no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en su adictivo aroma a canela y madera, su mirada oscura que admiraría el resto de mis días, en aquella piel cobriza con textura parecida a la seda, en su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba las oscuridades de mi alma... definitivamente Jake ya era poseedor de mis sueños, y no pude estar más que complacida por ello.

Jamás he sido una persona perezosa, al contrario, desde pequeña me acostumbré a despertarme temprano por la sencilla razón de que mi encantadora y alocada madre generalmente se encontraba fascinada con llevar a cabo un nuevo hobbie todos los días, por lo cual yo me veía en la necesidad de hacer la comida, los quehaceres de la casa y cuidar de Renée en todo momento. No me molestaba en absoluto esa rutina, después de todo ella era feliz, no existía más satisfacción en mi vida que esa. De alguna manera creía que mi presencia en este mundo era para servirle de comodín a otros y jamás me revelé a ellos, era sencillo cuidar las necesidades de los demás… procurar su felicidades era sencillo… pensar en mi resultaba tedioso, aburrido. Pero la Bella de ese entonces a la de ahora son diametralmente diferentes, un ejemplo claro era constatar que a partir de ahora, mi felicidad era importante también, despertaría después del medio día, ¿las razones de mi cambio radical?, _sencillas;_ sentir los brazos de Jake rodear mi cuerpo cada mañana, mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho cálido y desnudo, y lo mejor, sentir como su intoxicante aroma es lo único que penetra a través de mi nariz consiguiendo que olvide uno de mis principios inamovibles_, jamás me levantaré después de las 6 de la mañana_, ¿acaso olvide mencionar que los latidos acelerados de su corazón se habían convertido en mi melodía favorita?. Sin importarme que me llamaran soberbia, arrogante o cursi, podía percibir con claridad en mi oído como en cada latido que pronunciaba su corazón se escuchaba un te amo dedicado solo a mi. Jamás creí lo cursi que podía ser y culpaba a Jake y este amor que el sembró en mi corazón por ello. Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

Jake seguía dormido, la sonrisa de mi rostro se hizo más amplia mientras con deliberada libertad analizaba cada ángulo de su rostro maduro-infantil. Era curioso que a pesar de tener la apariencia de un hombre de 26 años, fuese capaz de ver a través de sus facciones maduras al adolescente de 16 años que el era en realidad. Recargué mi codo sobre la almohada al tiempo que colocaba mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano, y esperando no despertarlo, acaricié suavemente con la yema de uno de mis dedos su frente, sus ojos, sus pestañas negras y rizadas que rozaban sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos que ansiaba hacer míos nuevamente. Pero eso podía esperar, teníamos hoy, mañana, pasado mañana… toda una vida que compartir juntos y quien sabe, quizás hasta podría pensar en formar una familia con el más adelante.

_¿Qué me has hecho que incluso aquella palabra que tengo vetada en mi vocabulario comienza a parecer atractiva?,_ "matrimonio"… si, una parte de mi aceptaba que deseaba casarme con Jake. Parece que finalmente estoy donde quiero estar. Si fuese pecado ser inmensamente feliz, seguramente mi alma se habría condenado al infierno en este instante.

A pesar de estar profundamente dormido, sus brazos me tenían prensada fuertemente contra su pecho. Comenzaba a resultar tentador quedarme en cama con el pero dos detalles me lo impidieron; mi estomago y el agobiante calor que emanaba cada poro de su piel, así que con todas las fuerzas que poseía me escapé de su férreo abrazo y al tiempo que lo conseguía, murmullos ininteligibles escaparon a través de sus labios, frunce su ceño y segundos después abraza la almohada con una tierna sonrisa para ser presa del sueño nuevamente.

Por primera vez disfruté bañarme con agua helada, y mientras mi cuerpo iba eliminando el sudor, comencé a diseñar el itinerario para el día de hoy; el primero era evidente, ir de compras al pueblo, quería hacerle a Jake un festín, después pensaba pedirle que me llevara a Canadá, con su rapidez eso era una distancia demasiado corta, quizás llevaría comida para que hiciéramos un picnic en alguno de los bosques que viéramos primero y después… ir con el a donde sus pies (o patas) nos llevaran, lo único que sabía con certeza era que quería estar con el toda mi vida. Rápidamente me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de licra blanca y una chamarra ligera, después de todo el clima era tan agradable que este último detalle fue casi innecesario. Antes de salir coloqué de nueva cuenta el pendiente en forma de corazón en mi cuello, di un vistazo a la recamara donde Jake aun estaba dormido, le dejé una nota diciéndole a donde iba, y me adentré al bosque.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, esquivando torpemente la maleza mientras mis tenis se hundían ligeramente sobre la tierra acolchonada. Habían pasado aproximadamente 30 minutos desde que saliera de la cabaña y sabía que estaba a penas a mitad de camino, pero absolutamente nada podría evitar que esta sonrisa estupida se desvaneciera de mis rostro, era feliz y quería que el mundo se enterara de ello.

Todo estaba marchando perfectamente; el clima estaba de maravilla, el cielo se coloreaba de los hermosos tonos azules que adoraba, nubes blancas como algodones adornaban el firmamento, incluso mi sentido de orientación estaba cooperado conmigo, hacía días mis pies habían decidido darme una tregua después de una serie de caídas bastante desafortunadas. Finalmente el destino se había reconciliado conmigo. Pero parecía que había echado mi suerte demasiado pronto, ya que sin obstáculo aparente en mi camino, mis piernas se enredaron la una con la otra y lo siguiente que sentí en mi rostro y mi cuerpo entero es el suelo terroso dándome la bienvenida_, "así se hace Bella, ya te habías tardado"_, me dije riendo ligeramente mientras sentía con demasiada nitidez en la punta de mi lengua el sabor amargo de la tierra.

Me incorporé escupiendo las piedras pequeñas y filosas que raspaban mi lengua, me quedé inmóvil un par de segundos esperando sentir el mareo característico una vez percibo el olor salado de la sangre, pero nada… no sangre, no mareo. A mi mente llegó un recuerdo gracioso, la vez que un amigo me retó a comer tierra y lo hice, aun ahora no se como me atreví a tanto, pero era un reto y por obvias razones no podía darme el lujo de acobardarme.

-genial, ahora tendré que ir al pueblo así-inquirí en voz alta mientras limpiaba con ambas manos la tierra que se había quedado incrustada en mis pantalones y la playera, sobretodo esta última, ¿por qué demonios no usé una de color café?-bueno, ahora es definitivamente café

Reí ante mi chiste local como si hubiese sido el mejor que hubiese escuchado jamás, y mi risa casi histérica lo reflejó. Parecía como si años hubiesen pasado desde la última vez que reí así, y al menos por dentro sentí que mi alma había estado sumergida en una noche demasiado larga, asomándose el sol por primera vez en décadas. Se sentía bien.

-Bella… -me quedé paralizada en este mismo lugar, aun con las manos sobre mi playera, ¿había sido el susurro del viento el que creo con total claridad la voz mortífera e infantil de Victoria?, y mientras me daba la vuelta lentamente sobre mis talones caí en la cuenta que no hacía viento en absoluto, _¡está aquí!_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se topaban en su recorrido con unos color negro que deseé con todas mis fuerzas dejar como un mal recuerdo en mis pesadillas, _¡Victoria!... ¿¡pero como…?!,_ mi respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Si existía un ser que podía generar este pánico en su estado más puro dentro de mi cuerpo era ella.

-admito que fue difícil encontrarte, afortunadamente James me enseñó un par de trucos para poder rastrear a una persona, y gracias al aroma exquisito que despide tu sangre fue más sencilla mi labor-inquirió con falsa inocencia mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, y mientras mis ojos permanecían fijos en los suyos me dije que tenía que continuar hablando con ella. De pronto mi futuro al lado de Jake lo vi lejano y oscuro, ¡NO!-sería imperdonable que olvidara el aroma de la persona culpable de la muerte de James-susurró tan bajo que no se si alcancé a entender todas sus palabras

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-di un paso hacia atrás por inercia, pero más tardé en hacerlo que en tenerla frente a mi; hermosa y letal, con su cabello rojo como el fuego ondeando de un lado a otro lentamente como una llamarada indestructible

-tu novio me quitó lo único que amaba y es justo que yo haga lo mismo_-"te equivocas Victoria, Edward no me ama, ya no soy su novia, el me dejó, solo jugó conmigo"_… eso quise decirle, pero me fue imposible decir una sola de esas palabras, ya que mientras abría mi boca para darle sonido a mis pensamientos, la tuve detrás de mi, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos perfectos mientras que con el otro jalaba viciosamente mi cabello hacia atrás para que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos. Me estaba haciendo daño y obviamente esa era su intención

-matándome no servirá de nada… James jamás volverá a tu lado, además los Cullen te cazarán el resto de tu vida si yo muero-mentí con la esperanza de ganar tiempo

De pronto silencio, no decía nada, ni siquiera respiraba, sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño alivio que me despistó por un instante. Ilusamente creí que me dejaría ir y finalmente haría a un lado esta venganza sin sentido. Una vez más me equivoqué, _crack, crack, crack. _Un brillo frío y malévolo se dibujó en sus ojos color negro mientras una sonrisa retorcida por su mente enferma adornaba sus facciones imperecederas.

-aah!

Mi grito hizo eco en el bosque al tiempo que sentía como su brazo como constrictora fracturaba mis costillas y uno de mis brazos… por el dolor no distinguí cual.

-¡continúa gritando!, para James no existía mejor melodía que los gritos de sus víctimas, anda, ¡suplica que no te mate!-gritó mientras enterraba uno de sus talones desnudos en mi pie derecho… crack, crack, _¿acaso mi destino era morir el día de hoy?_-los Cullen pueden agotar sus recursos para localizarme, aunque si llegaran a conseguirlo son dignos de matarme. Nadie es mejor que yo para esconderse, solo James era el único capaz encontrarme… solo el-espetó aun con su tono infantil pero reconocí en su voz una emoción que no creí percibiría en ella, tristeza-… ya no tengo nada que perder-por un momento demasiado breve sentí pena por ella. En unos segundos había perdido al ser en el cual depositó su vida entera. Por increíble que pareciera comprendí como se sentía

Mi cerebro finalmente fue consciente del dolor que sentía justo en mi pie derecho, desapareciendo en un instante la Bella compasiva que había sido empática con su verdugo. Lo único que ahora podía sentir por ella en estos momentos era un odio tan grande que provocó que la sangre de mi cuerpo hirviera por completo mientras mis extremidades eran azotadas por espasmos similares a los que padece Jake en cada transformación.

-¿no vas a gritar?, ¿acaso no es suficiente dolor?-resopló con aire infantil… una niña berrinchuda en pleno centro de diversiones-admito que eres valiente pero no te servirá de nada. Sabía que sería un error venir aquí sedienta, pero el aroma de tu sangre es suculento, tan tentador que me será imposible guardar este momento para el final… permíteme llevarte a un lugar donde tus gritos jamás serán escuchados-dicho esto sus ojos desaparecieron de mi vista y adiviné al instante porque; sus dientes perfectos y fríos se enterraban viciosamente sobre mi piel frágil y humana

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿Que les parecio?, espero les haya gustado y que la espera tambien haya valido la pena. Ahora a pasarnos al capitulo 10¡**


	11. Capitulo 10: Transformación

__**He aqui el capitulo 10. Esta parte fue bastante complicada para mi terminarla... pero en fin menos guara guara y mas lectura jajaja**

**Frase de la semana**

**"Un beso debe ser de verdad, debe significar algo. Debe ser con alguien que no se te vaya de la cabeza. Cuando tus labios rocen los suyos tienes que temblar... Un beso tan cálido y tan profundo que te corte la respiración...  
>El primer beso tiene que ser de verdad. Créeme, te equivocarías sino lo fuera. Cuando encuentres a esa persona, el primer beso lo será."<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¿no vas a gritar?, ¿acaso no es suficiente dolor?-resopló con aire infantil… una niña berrinchuda en pleno centro de diversiones-admito que eres valiente pero no te servirá de nada. Sabía que sería un error venir aquí sedienta, pero el aroma de tu sangre es suculento, tan tentador que me será imposible guardar este momento para el final… permíteme llevarte a un lugar donde tus gritos jamás serán escuchados-dicho esto sus ojos desaparecieron de mi vista y adiviné al instante porque; sus dientes perfectos y fríos se enterraban viciosamente sobre mi piel frágil y humana<em>

**Capitulo 10: Transformación**

Quise gritar pero no pude hacerlo, _¿por qué?,_ mi mente estaba demasiado lúcida mientras el veneno penetraba a través de mis venas, _¿como era eso posible?,_ _¿qué no se suponía que el fuego que me quema por dentro sería tan intenso que me impediría pensar en otra cosa que no fuese morir?,_ ¡eso que importa!, ahora mismo tendría que estar enloqueciendo de dolor en lugar de estar formulando preguntas absurdas, ¿qué sentido tiene encontrar respuestas ahora?, sin embargo, –y sin proponérmelo– la había encontrado; con esta mordida no era mi sangre la que dejaba mi cuerpo, sino mis sueños… mi visión de aquel futuro que jamás se hará realidad se escapaba a través de mis dedos sin que pudiese evitarlo por mucho que opusiera resistencia, _como intentar atrapar un puñado de viento entre mis manos_, y eso me dolía mucho más que cualquier dolencia física que pudiera experimentar ahora. Quise llorar pero mis lágrimas se evaporaban mucho antes de asomarse a través de la comisura de mis ojos.

De pronto un grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos, alguien además de mi sufría intensamente, _¿era una ilusión?, ¿el susurro lastimero del viento?, ¿de donde provenía ese llanto tan sentido que erizaba mi piel carbonizada?,_ y mientras los dientes filosos de Victoria se enterraban con más saña dentro de mi cuello, caí en la cuenta que ese grito agónico no era una ilusión generada por mi cerebro descompuesto, ni una ilusión de un viento que no soplaba en este bosque, era yo misma la que sollozaba tan fuerte, que mi llanto sin lágrimas había generado este grito desgarrador que destrozaba a su vez mi garganta, _no me importaba, _lo único que faltaba por destrozar era este caparazón vacío que deseé se convirtiera en cenizas.

Los colmillos de Victoria no se habían alejado de mi cuello, era consciente que solo 2 segundos han pasado desde que su veneno penetrara perversamente mis venas, sin embargo tuve la impresión que ya habían transcurrido dos eternidades desde que sus brazos aprisionaran mi cuerpo, _¿por qué no me mataba de una vez por todas?, ¿que acaso no había cumplido ya su objetivo?,_ después de todo ya me había arrebatado la vida, este cuerpo frágil y rompible era lo único que quedaba de esa humana insignificante. Me haría un favor si rompía mi cuello ahora. Me evitaría la necesidad de vivir un segundo más con este dolor de saber que Jake jamás podrá ser mío, no si esta transformación que ha dado inicio continua. Pese la agonía que mi cuerpo experimentaba, sabía que este dolor estaba ubicado en un segundo plano dentro de mi cerebro. Era capaz de sentir claramente como cada minúscula célula de mi cuerpo se quemaba por debajo de mi piel, era como tener ácido recorriendo mis venas en lugar de sangre, pero mil veces más doloroso aun… ¡un millón de veces más intenso!, prefería sentir las fracturas que propinó en mi cuerpo, comparado con este tormento, ese dolor era un ligero cosquilleo perfectamente soportable y risible… pero a pesar de que mi mente era consciente de este tormento, el dolor de saber perdido a Jake eclipsó por completo esta agonía física, ubicándose nuevamente en el rincón más apartado de mi cerebro… _Jake, Jake… ¡JAAAKE!._

El gruñido feroz de un animal salvaje mezclado con mi lamento distrajo momentáneamente el torbellino de ideas que crecían rápidamente en mi mente… después un sonido estruendoso ensombreció fugazmente mi llanto sin lágrimas; el ruido del metal retorciéndose una y otra vez… una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo único que pude escuchar fue los latidos de un corazón en proceso de cambio; el mío.

¿Dónde está la luz?, ¿aquel túnel que todos dicen existe una vez dejas de formar parte de este mundo terrenal?, ¿acaso la muerte no debía ser pacífica?, ¿por qué aun siento como este dolor gobierna todo mi cuerpo?... _no estoy muerta_… me guste o no la muerte ha decidido darme la espalda, ¡¿por qué precisamente ahora que estoy dispuesta a ser suya?!, _quiero morir… quiero morir… quiero morir_, repetí este decreto una y otra vez esperando que se hiciera realidad.

Caí de rodillas al suelo preguntándome dónde estaba Victoria, ¿por qué se detuvo antes de matarme?... le había faltado tan poco, unos segundos más y mi sufrimiento habría terminado

-¿¡Bella!?-una voz que no esperaba escuchar hizo eco agónicamente en mis oídos… _Jake_-… ¡¿dime que hago?!-repuso desesperado mientras sentía como se hincaba frente a mi. Me decidí a abrir los ojos

_Agonía, desesperación, impotencia…_

Mi Jake esta sufriendo, no es correcto que alguien tan deslumbrante como el ensombrezca su rostro con aquellas expresiones, _sonríe Jake… sonríe para mi…_ quise hacer audible estas palabras pero un ruido me sacó de concentración. Alguien gruñía, _¿o era un gemido?_, _¿se estaban ahogando cerca de aquí?._ No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Victoria me mordiera y parecía que mis sentidos ya se estaban agudizando. _¡PERO YA NO QUIERO ESTO!._ Mi deseo de transformarme en vampiro quedó en el pasado… ¿por qué cuando finalmente me decidí a aceptar mis sentimientos por Jake y caminar a su lado como humana pasa esto?, ¿es un castigo?, ¿¡porque?!.

Lo único de lo que estoy absolutamente segura es que perderé a Jake, seremos enemigos para siempre, _¡por favor, mátame Jake, mátame antes de ser testigo de aquella pesadilla!_. Ese maldito gruñido de nuevo, no cesa y me quita la concentración. Mis ojos aun están posados sobre los de Jake y lo único que veo en ellos es ese dolor que en lugar de desaparecer, incrementa. Quiero hablarle, pero ese maldito sonido me lo impide, _¿qué nadie piensa silenciar a esa persona?,_ pero pronto me doy cuenta de una cosa, ese ruido molesto proviene de mi misma. En mi intento por sofocar mis gritos, esa especie de gruñido se escapa a través de mis labios perfectamente cerrados en una línea recta.

-perdóname Bella, es mi culpa, si hubiese percibido antes su aroma… -dijo desesperado mientras sus manos eran azotadas visiblemente por espasmos peligrosamente rápidos-¡dime que hago!-observó alrededor, como esperando que alguien viniera a auxiliarnos o que por gracia divina esta pesadilla terminara

Sangre manaba a través de la herida que yacía abierta en mi cuello, pero curiosamente no me daba asco como usualmente sucedía, pronto mi mente cayó en la cuenta que quizás era tanto el dolor que experimentaba, que mi mente bloqueaba las demás sensaciones por considerarlas insignificantes. Curioso, ahora que decido renunciar a este sueño, este se convierte en una pesadilla de la que deseo vehemente despertar. La vida no es justa. jamás te da lo que deseas.

-… mátame Jake… -dije en un murmullo ronco mientras la mirada desesperada de Jake se angustiaba súbitamente. Volví a cerrar firmemente mis labios

_Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate, no debes gritar… evítalo por Jake, bastante es su agonía como para añadirle aun más dolor. Puedes lidiar con esto… puedes hacerlo… _me dije intentando darme ánimos en balde. Aun así hice caso a esa voz que se perdía entre los gritos silenciosos de agonía que profería mi alma.

-¿¡como me pides eso?!... jamás podría hacerlo… ¡debe de existir una forma…!-aferré mis brazos alrededor de mi misma con bastante fuerza. Las fracturas de mis huesos eras cosquillas a comparación del fuego que calcinaba todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo entero era un rompecabezas… piezas sueltas se movían dentro de mi. Sentía con claridad mis huesos rotos moverse de un lado a otro, de nuevo quise llorar pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. En su lugar una expresión desconsolada adornó mis facciones. Jake abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y sea cual sea la idea que cruzó por su mente supe que era peligrosa-extraeré el veneno… -pronunció decidido

No se como lo logré pero conseguí ponerme en pie de un salto y alejarme dos pasos de Jake. Su mirada desesperada y angustiada, ahora también estaba atónita. Como esperando detenerme, levantó uno de sus brazos hacia mi… lo vi asustado, fenecido, estaba muriendo conmigo. Y pese que debía sentirme miserable por ello, algo parecido a la felicidad comenzó a brillar dentro de mi pecho. Si dejo este mundo, al menos tengo la certeza de que Jake se irá conmigo.

-¡no!-grité más fuerte de lo que deseaba. Más que una negación parecía un grito de agonía

Mi mente traidora me hizo una mala jugada. Volví a apretar mis labios hasta formar una línea recta

Debía mantener el dolor a raya aunque aun ahora, al estar de pie frente a Jake, mi deseo de morir satura una vez más mis sentidos… _¡mátame Jake, TE LO SUPLICO!, si me amas como dices, atravesarás mi pecho de un solo golpe._ pero no podía volver a decirlo aunque la fibra más pequeña de mi ser deseaba hacerlo. Mis palabras le habían atizado dolor y aunque ahora pareciera imposible, quería protegerlo de mi mente suicida que busca por todos los medios perecer. El dolor de mi cuerpo, por sorprendente que sea, era un detalle secundario, incluso ahora, mientras me sumo rápidamente en este fuego helado que abraza mi cuerpo, Jake sigue siendo lo más importante, mi única promesa verdadera a la que me intento aferrar por todos los medios.

-dijiste que me amarías incluso si mi corazón dejaba de latir… ¡lo prometiste!-volví a gritar

_¡Demonios Bella disimula tu dolor!_

eso intento, pero…

_¡intentar no sirve de nada!, no te puedes dar el lujo de fracasar como siempre, no ahora ¿¡entendiste?!... control, control… control… sofoca los gritos que amenazan con salir despedidos a través de tu boca una vez más… _

Cerré los ojos y caí de rodillas en la tierra esperando sentir un poco de alivio en mi cuerpo calcinado, pero fue un núcleo caliente el que me envolvió por completo. _Olvido, reclusión… paz_. Fue fácil ignorar las llamas que me deshacían por dentro al sentir como aquellos brazos que eran mi todo, me envolvían sin miedo ni repulsión. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Jake, dándole confort a mi alma al tiempo que su mirada cálida penetraba íntimamente la mía. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba para soportar la más terrible agonía. Por el atravesaría descalza el infierno de ida y de regreso las veces que fuesen necesarias sin ponerme a reparar en el daño que me haría hacerlo.

-no quiero perderte Bella. Sin importar que tu corazón deje de latir yo estaré aquí contigo-dijo

Por inercia recargué mi frente sobre su pecho y fui consciente de los cambios que comenzaba a sufrir mi cuerpo mientras los latidos del corazón de Jake cantaban en mis oídos; mi temperatura corporal había ascendido de repente, lentamente mi piel perdía color y las heridas que me asestó Victoria, comenzaban a sanar al mismo ritmo que su veneno invadía las fibras más minúsculas de mi cuerpo.

Aun con los labios cerrados fuertemente, dirigí mi vista a un costado mío y supe de donde había provenido aquel sonido parecido a metal rompiéndose; Victoria se hallaba a unos metros de distancia de nosotros tirada en el suelo completamente rota. Fue inevitable pensar que de continuar la transformación ese sería el destino al que tarde o temprano habría de enfrentarme. _¿De verdad debía dejar que la transformación continuara?._

-debo quemar sus restos… -por el tono de su voz parecía que se estuviera disculpando por algo, _un niño que ha hecho algo imperdonable_

Cerré los ojos, no deseaba añadir información adicional a mi cerebro que lo único que provocaría sería atraer mis pesadillas pasadas… de verdad no deseaba que me acosaran incluso en mi inmortalidad. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que jamás volvería a tener ninguna necesidad humana. De nuevo el dolor, el fuego… mi hoguera personal que en lugar de decrecer, ardía más con cada latido precipitado de mi corazón. _Tumb tumb tumb, tumb tumb tumb…_

Mientras escucho los pasos apresurados de Jake y percibo como un desagradable olor a quemado penetra a través de mis fosas nasales, las palabras que me dijo Edward en el estudio de Carlisle en mi primera visita a su casa hacen eco dentro de mi cabeza; _Carlisle se escondió en una bodega, enterrándose a si mismo entre papas podridas durante 3 días… es un milagro que haya sido capaz de mantenerse callado para evitar ser descubierto, y cuando el proceso terminó se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido._

Como Carlisle, yo también debía mantenerme callada, Jake no necesitaba de esta información que lo único que le acarrearía sería un dolor aun más terrible para los dos… en esta ocasión debía ser fuerte por el y por mi. Pero admito que me estaba resultando bastante difícil mantener mis emociones –y sobre todo este dolor– bajo control. Sin medir mi fuerza apreté mis dedos sobre la fractura que aun tenía en uno de mis brazos y esta vez me fue imposible sofocar el alarido que salió despedido a través de mi boca. Tuve a Jake a un lado mío en menos de un segundo.

-¿¡Bella?!-_no me mires de esa manera Jake, no sufras conmigo_… quise darle sonido a mis palabras pero no deseaba tentar de nueva cuenta mi suerte, lo único que atiné a hacer fue colocar una de mis manos sobre sus mejillas calientes mientras intentaba relajar mis facciones_, ¿le molestaría mi temperatura?._

Con demasiado ímpetu cubrió mi mano con una de las suyas y la estrujó sobre la piel que recubría su rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Una lágrima solitaria se asomó por la comisura de sus ojos sin atreverse jamás a resbalar por sus mejillas cobrizas.

-perdóname… -me atreví a pronunciar esa palabra captando la mirada confundida y sorprendida de Jake. Su rostro tenía la expresión de alguien que acababa de escuchar una frase en un idioma desconocido

-¿¡pero de que Bella?!, ¿¡porque insistes en pedir perdón por las cosas más absurdas?!... incluso en un momento como este tu… -aferró sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y de nueva cuenta confirmé que este era mi hogar; su pecho cálido, sus brazos protectores, su corazón pronunciando en cada latido aquella melodía cadenciosa que me llevaba creer que todo estaba bien, que pasara lo que pasara nada malo me sucedería mientras Jacob me mantuviera unida en este abrazo

Por un momento quise creer que todo esto era una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. Pero hasta yo sabía que esta idea era un falso alivio que al final me acarrearía más dolor.

Escuchaba la voz de Jake que me hablaba incesantemente, quería llamar mi atención, necesitaba escuchar de mi boca como me encontraba, por todos los medios quería saber si sufría, ¿cómo contestarle esa pregunta sin descargar mi ira contra el?, _es de sabios callar cuando no existe nada bueno que decir,_ me dijo una voz suave y con eco de campanas a la que decidí hacer caso. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el tiempo transcurriera lenta y dolorosamente mientras el proceso terminaba, enfocando mis sentidos en aquellos latidos acompasados y melódicos que traían paz a mi hoguera… _podía soportar sola mi agonía, tal cual Carlisle hizo… tal cual Carlisle hizo… _silencio, fuego, dolor, muchas muertes caían sobre mi cuerpo una y otra vez y no moría en absoluto… seguía viva, tanto, que dolía darme cuenta que por mucho que decretara la palabra _desaparecer_, mi cuerpo permanecería anclado a esta tierra lo que durara para siempre. Pero desear desaparecer irónicamente me traía un pesar aun más grande porque sabía que estas palabras le asestarían dolor a Jake y debía impedirlo. Incluso ahora he decidido encerrarme en esta muralla infernal, soportando sola mi propio tormento… _mi infierno personal_… para evitar que el sufra conmigo.

En momentos donde mi mente decidía prestar atención a mi alrededor, volvía a escuchar el soplido del viento, el olor de madera y canela, las suaves caricias de alguien sobre la palma de mi mano, el aroma de pasto recién cortado, la respiración tensa y entrecortada de mi acompañante en mi suplicio… y aunque en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a abrir los ojos para darle un poco de confort, sabía que no estaba en posición de dar consuelo a nadie. Solo me quedaba confiar en que Jake era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar el silencio en el que había decidido caer, me dolía mucho más imaginar la expresión de su rostro si me viera retorcerme y gritando por este dolor sobrenatural que me atacaba con saña. Aferré con más fuerza mis piernas contra mi pecho y mi barbilla contra mis rodillas.

Nuevamente mi mente salió a la superficie y continuó analizando mi entorno; ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en la cabaña, sentada perfectamente inmóvil sobre mi cama vieja. Era capaz de visualizar en mi mente mi figura espeluznantemente quieta, seguramente digna de alguna película de terror, también podía imaginar a Jake sentado sobre una de las sillas de madera a un lado mío, observándome atentamente esperando a que me decidiera a dar señas de vida mientras acaricia mi pie perfectamente recuperado, ¿a que hora me quitó el calcetín?, por primera vez fui consciente que absolutamente ninguna prenda resguardaba mi desnudez, salvo una sábana que envolvía mi cuerpo, la cual, seguramente Jake había colocado alrededor mío. No tuve tiempo de que mi cerebro se preguntara en que momento el o yo me había quitado la ropa, ya que mi mente de nuevo se sumió en aquel infernal silencio que creé exclusivamente para proteger a Jake de mi dolor.

Los latidos acelerados de mi corazón me hicieron abrir los ojos abruptamente al tiempo que aferraba mis manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, y pese que mi cerebro mandaba la señal de dolor a todo mi cuerpo y que la reacción normal sería la de gritar y retorcer anormalmente mis extremidades, lo único que atiné a hacer fue cerrar mis manos fuertemente en forma de puños y esperar a que este tormento finalmente consumiera lo poco que quedaba de inflamable dentro de mi cuerpo, y mientras mi corazón pronunciaba sus últimos latidos, mi mente se liberó poco a poco del velo que me había auto impuesto y un nuevo mundo se abrió paso ante mis ojos al tiempo que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Por inercia aspiré profundamente, pareciéndome extraño no sentir el alivio que vagamente tenía registrado en mi nuevo cerebro, no necesito respirar ahora, me dije mientras admiraba con fascinación el polvo que danzaba un hermoso vals frente a mis ojos, sin embargo pude apreciar los sonidos y olores que me rodeaban, así como las texturas que mis ojos humanos y débiles antes habían sido incapaces de apreciar con tanta nitidez; madera, la humedad de la brisa, el suave canto de las hojas de los árboles mientras se mecen de un lado a otro, el tintineo de las gotas mientras se estrellan sobre el suelo terroso del bosque, llantas rechinar sobre el pavimento, pasteles, harina, mantequilla, flores… la lista era interminable y lo más curioso era darme cuenta que ninguno de estos detalles juntos distraían mi atención del polvo que aun danzaba graciosamente frente a mi, llegando a mi mente la absurda idea de que este ente, antes, inanimado, me daba la bienvenida a este mundo que por un momento se había convertido en tinieblas, aunque un nuevo color se hacía presente en el rayo de sol que se filtraba a través de alguna grieta que hacía años adornaba el techo. Sin dejar de prestar atención al polvo, que descubría poseer color tan hermosos como el arco iris, se colocó en primer plano dentro de mi mente Jake, su aroma a canela y madera inundando el ambiente, el calor abrasador que envolvía su piel como un escudo, su respiración entrecortada y tensa, sus latidos acelerados como el aleteo de un colibrí… sabía que esperaba que lo mirara pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, ¿qué es lo que vería ahora?, ¿soportaría su rechazo?... no, antes preferiría que me destazaran viva, si es que a esto le puedo llamar vida ahora, y mientras me levantaba de la cama, admirada de los gráciles de mis movimientos y lo tersa y suave de mi piel, me acerqué al único espejo que teníamos y me admiré por completo; una hermosa mujer me admiraba desde el otro lado del espejo con una mirada impenetrable y misteriosa, y pese el color carmín de sus ojos que parecían sacados de alguna película de terror, me sentía incapaz de dejar de admirar cada curva que contorneaba su cuerpo, o la cortina negra con tonalidades rojizas que enmarcaba su rostro perfecto así como la piel pálida y marmórea que no poseía imperfección alguna que indicara que algún día fue humana.

Estaba aterrada, _¿quién es esa mujer?_, no podía ser yo en absoluto, de lo contrario, ¿por qué continúa observándome con tanta indiferencia?, ¿en que parte de su rostro imperecedero se dibuja el miedo que ahora mismo crece en cantidades que me es imposible controlar?, pero mientras continúo admirando con terror la expresión inconmovible de la diosa frente a mi, es su labio inferior el que llama mi atención; era mucho más grueso que el superior, y su boca a comparación de su barbilla es demasiado grande. Una especie de felicidad se encendió dentro de mi cuerpo al encontrar un rasgo conocido entre tanta belleza, y fue el movimiento de su mano dirigirse hacia sus labios lo que me indicó que esa mujer era yo, y como si necesitara comprobar que nada de lo que veía era mentira, moví mis dedos uno seguido de otro en forma de saludo y ella imitó mi gesto… acto seguido acaricié mis brazos, mi cabello, mis dedos… todo era motivo suficiente para que mi mente se distrajera, me era imposible centrar mi atención en un solo punto cuando todo mi entorno y yo misma eran motivos suficientes para que mi mente inexperta se dispersara.

Ahora comprendía las palabras que una vez mencionó Edward, las cuales, pese las nubes que se habían instalado en mis recuerdos humanos, las recordaba como si las hubiese dicho ayer, _"los de nuestra especie nos distraemos con bastante facilidad"_, ahora lo comprobaba.

Pero un nombre destelló dentro de mi cerebro restándole importancia a todo lo demás, fue fácil aventar al rincón mas alejado de mi mente los detalles, ahora insignificantes, que me rodeaban; _Jake_… tenía que enfrentarlo, el problema era encontrar el valor para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, temía lo que iba a encontrar en ellos; rechazo, odio, desprecio… asco. En más de una ocasión expresó la repulsión hacia los Cullen refiriéndose a ellos como chupasangres y sanguijuelas, ¿pensaría eso de mi ahora que formo parte de la especie a la que tanto desprecia?, y mientras me disponía a girar sobre mis talones como cual niña que esta a punto de recibir un regaño, me di cuenta de que desde que me levantara de la cama y me viera al espejo habían pasado solo 3.6 segundos. Las matemáticas antes no representaron un problema, y ahora de vampiro sentí como si tuviese instalada dentro de mi cerebro una computadora capaz de solucionar el problema más difícil en menos de un nanosegundo. De ser humana, seguramente mi corazón latería tan rápido que parecería sería víctima de un ataque cardiaco de un momento a otro… ni siquiera un ligero sonrojo delataría mi miedo y ansiedad. Y la verdad era que estaba aterrada, no de desaparecer de este mundo, sino de perder a Jake o lastimarlo por lo que yo era ahora… odiaría con ferocidad ser la causa de su infelicidad, _¿tendría el valor para obligarlo a estar a mi lado?, ¿soportaría ver su desprecio?..._ la respuesta a ambas preguntas era sencilla, no.

-¿Bella?... ¿cómo te sientes?-aun tenía mi vista clavada sobre el piso de madera. Admiraba mis pies desnudos con falso interés. Mi mente era consciente que en estos momentos estaba completamente desnuda frente a el pero era un detalle tan insignificante que solo una pequeña porción de mi cerebro se avergonzó por ello-veme a los ojos Bells, por favor-pronunció con falsa serenidad, comenzaba a preocuparle mi silencio, pero no tenía el valor para verlo a la cara, era tan cobarde que no tenía el valor de ver lo que sus ojos tenían que decirme y procurando mentalizarme en no distraerme con el nuevo timbre de mi voz decidí romper el silencio mientras admiraba los hermosos colores y texturas de la madera bajo mis pies, _¿de donde provenía ese aroma tan dulce que humedecía la sequedad de mi garganta en llamas?_

-… ¿me quitaste la ropa?-pregunté en un susurro que perfectamente fue escuchado por sus oídos agudos, de un modo bastante estupido quería desviar el tema de un "nosotros" que ahora más que nunca sabía jamás existiría. Me gustaba pensar que por un instante nada malo sucedía, que era una plática normal entre el y yo mientras nos disponíamos a desayunar. Otra parte de mi cerebro se deleitó al escuchar mi voz resonar con el eco de campanas que llegó a deleitarme en el pasado

-tu te la quitaste enseguida entraste a la cabaña, te sentaste sobre la cama y no te moviste de ahí sino hasta hace un momento-dijo-… vamos Bells, déjame verte a los ojos Bella-negué mientras aferraba mis manos sobre mi cabeza en un acto de desesperación, me negaba a creer que mi sueño de estar a su lado no sería más que eso; un sueño que jamás se hará realidad

-es imposible la unión de un vampiro y un licántropo… tu odias a mi especie, no tengo el valor para enfrentar tu mirada, no quiero grabar en mi memoria el aborrecimiento que sentirás por mi… soy una cobarde-musité y el fuego en mi garganta se hizo más intenso. Fue sencillo ignorarlo, después de todo en este momento un dolor mucho más intenso se había instalado en mi pecho, nada opacaría esta agonía que solo Jake podía asestarme… solo el tenía ese poder

-¡de que demonios estás hablando Bells!, ¿cuándo vas a entender que lo único que deseo es vivir a tu lado siempre?, ¿en que idioma tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?-susurró y escuché como sus pies comenzaban a moverse a través del viejo suelo de madera, y tanta era la gracia que le imprimía a cada movimiento que dio la impresión de no tocar la madera siquiera-mi amor por ti va más allá de un corazón latiendo, el tono de la piel o el color de ojos, lo que más amo de ti es la esencia de tu alma, la fe con que defiendes tus ideales y a los que amas, tu fortaleza, tu testarudez, tu perseverancia, tu inseguridad. Eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, la más alegre, la que es capaz de ver la belleza donde otros pueden ver un demonio… esa Bella aun esta frente a mi, derramando lágrimas invisibles, sonrojándose al creer que mis palabras son un falso consuelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior sencillamente porque no sabe que decir y esta analizando todo lo que digo… -sentía su calor acariciando mi cuerpo gélido, y pese que su aroma era desagradable, –_a_ _perro mojado–_, mi mente fácilmente bloqueo este detalle, lo amaba tanto que lo único que quería era abrazarlo, pero me detuve, seguía teniendo miedo de su rechazo-el amor no se analiza, solo se siente y fluye. Deja de analizar y permíteme ver tus ojos

Sin inmutarle mi aroma y mi temperatura, tomó mi rostro helado entre sus manos y me obligó a que lo viera directamente a los ojos, y enseguida mi mirada se encontrara con la suya me fue imposible pensar en algo que no fuera Jake y el amor infinito que le profesaría para siempre. Pero había algo extraño en el nivel de emociones que de pronto se dieron cita dentro de mi pecho, era como si la gravedad de este planeta hubiese desaparecido y Jake fuese el único que me mantenía anclada a este planeta que dejó de carecer de importancia… mis padres, mis amigos, mi vida humana, mis recuerdos… nada importaba, solo el. El mundo podía desaparecer a nuestro alrededor y no me importaría con tal de saberlo a mi lado, ¿de donde provenía este sentimiento contundente que sanaba mis heridas pasadas y me daba las fuerzas para enfrentarlo todo?, si antes sufría y tenía dudas, esas nubes oscuras habían sido disipadas y dentro de mi corazón inmóvil todo estaba claro ahora; Jake era incondicionalmente mío, y yo de el.

Ninguno de los dos parpadeamos, continuamos observándonos con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa los siguientes 32 segundos, y sin la necesidad de formular la pregunta obligada, supe que el había experimentado el mismo suceso extraño que yo. Inesperadamente el aroma desagradable que desprendiera su cuerpo segundos atrás, desapareció al instante, la temperatura de su piel, que antes era similar a una llama viva, ahora me parecía tan cálida y acogedora que me fue imposible resistirme a la tentación de recargar mi rostro contra su pecho mientras rodeaba suavemente su cintura… la idea de lastimarlo, por muy mínimo que fuese la herida, me resultaba tan intolerable que mi pecho comenzó a doler profusamente. Si mi gélida temperatura llegó a molestarle, supo disimularlo bastante bien, ya que jamás dejó de acariciar la piel que recubría mi espalda, mi cabello… mis brazos… era como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era yo la que en realidad se hallaba frente a el y no una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Esppero que ningun error se haya colado. Creanme que lei una y otra vez estos caps, pero a veces el error forma parte del panorama. Me esforce mucho en estos caps, especialmente en la transformacion de Bella. No quería que fuese una copia textual de amanecer, ya que en ese caso no tendría chiste escribir un fic pero si tuve que tomar como base el libro. No saben lo mucho que me taladre la cabeza con este cap especialmente y de verdad espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes, ya que para mi quede muy satisfecha con el resultado. Les mando un beso y aqui un avance del cap 11**

Comenzaba a resultarme difícil tener bajo control mi mente y mis emociones. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era sangre, sangre, sangre. Ansiaba sentir como aquella sustancia dulce y caliente resbalaba a través de mi garganta en llamas. Se me hizo agua la boca

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP¡**


	12. Capitulo 11: Amor y tormento

**¿Disculpa será suficiente?, de verdad siento muchisimo el retraso pero el trabajo ha estado demandante, más que de costumbre jajajaj. Entre que escribía, dejaba de escribir, checaba lo que tenía avanzado, borraba lo que no me gustaba y volvía a hacerlo me la pase estas semanas. De verdad intento apresurarme pero me fue imposible subir antes el cap. En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen reviews =)**

**Frase de la semana/s**

****_" Vivir es como visitar un museo. Solo al final de la visita puedes darte cuenta de la belleza que has contemplado, de lo mucho que has visto y que has sentido, pensar en ello y recordarlo, porque durante la visita no tienes tiempo para hacer todo eso…"._****

**Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

><p><em>Ninguno de los dos parpadeamos, continuamos observándonos con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa los siguientes 32 segundos, y sin la necesidad de formular la pregunta obligada, supe que el había experimentado el mismo suceso extraño que yo. Inesperadamente el aroma desagradable que desprendiera su cuerpo segundos atrás, desapareció al instante, la temperatura de su piel, que antes era similar a una llama viva, ahora me parecía tan cálida y acogedora que me fue imposible resistirme a la tentación de recargar mi rostro contra su pecho mientras rodeaba suavemente su cintura… la idea de lastimarlo, por muy mínimo que fuese la herida, me resultaba tan intolerable que mi pecho comenzó a doler profusamente. Si mi gélida temperatura llegó a molestarle, supo disimularlo bastante bien, ya que jamás dejó de acariciar la piel que recubría mi espalda, mi cabello… mis brazos… era como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era yo la que en realidad se hallaba frente a el y no una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería.<em>

**Capitulo 11: Amor y tormento**

-siempre supe que serías tu-envolvió con sus brazos mi espalda y al tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma de mi cabello suspiró con alivio. Parecía como si hasta hace unos segundos hubiese estado cargando el mundo sobre su espalda y finalmente le hubiesen quitado ese peso de encima-perdí las esperanzas de generar mi impronta en ti la primera vez que te vi después de mi transformación… en mi interior sabía que nadie más que tu podría ser mi alma gemela pero… -¿impronta?, ¿acaso era algo que se suponía debía conocer?

Interrumpí su balbuceo. Estaba confundida.

-me perdiste en impronta… -alejé mi rostro de su pecho y lo vi nuevamente a los ojos, ¿sentiría repulsión por mis iris color borgoña?-¿acaso es algo que debo saber?-pregunté

Pese que una parte de mi mente seguía embelesada con el eco parecido al repicar de campanas que ahora poseía mi voz, podía admirar sin problemas los ángulos que conformaban el rostro de Jake, el timbre de su voz, su aroma, su mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que mi mente pudiera estar en todo a la vez y no perder la concentración en absoluto?, aun era muy pronto para decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero algo mucho más fuerte que mi sed y mi necesidad de respuestas se instaló en primer plano dentro de mi pecho; el amor infinito que de pronto se había desatado dentro de mi cuerpo pidiéndome a gritos que lo dejara salir.

-antes de explicártelo, ¿no te gustaría vestirte?-abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y adorné mi rostro con una sonrisa al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior, sintiendo como el peligroso filo de mis dientes rozaba mi piel marmórea

Jamás podría decirle que no me molestaba estar desnuda frente a el. No me importaba parecer una pervertida a ojos de quien fuera, pero era obvio que no tendríamos la clase de "relación" que yo deseaba ahora. Intenté reprimir la tristeza que comenzaba a fluir dentro de mi cuerpo pero supe que fracasé en cuanto sentí las manos cálidas de Jake sostener mis mejillas.

-hey,¿acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó realmente consternado. Negué con mi cabeza y coloqué una de mis manos sobre la suya, ¿era consciente de la serie de emociones que el despertaba en mi interior con ese simple roce?, ¿el trabajo que me estaba costando reprimir mis impulsos carnales y humanos que incendiaban mi corazón fenecido?

El fuego en mi garganta pasó de intenso –pero tolerable– a insoportable. Instintivamente coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi cuello y me admiré por la suavidad de mi piel… ni un poro, ni una línea de expresión que algún día delatara mi pasada mortalidad… mi cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una tela satinada perfectamente lisa.

-¿estás sedienta?-me sorprendí ante la naturalidad de sus palabras. Era como si estuviésemos hablando de algo trivial como el clima y no de la posibilidad de salir a beber sangre de un humano inocente, y por su expresión franca y serena creí que de un momento a otro saldría en busca de algún desafortunado

Este pensamiento trajo hacia el frente de mi cerebro el fuego… este ardor calcinante que incineraba la aridez de mi garganta. Parecía como si un hierro al rojo vivo repasara una y otra vez mi tráquea.

Comenzaba a resultarme difícil tener bajo control mi mente y mis emociones, lo único en lo que podía pensar era sangre, sangre, sangre. Ansiaba sentir resbalar aquella sustancia dulce y caliente a través de mi lengua. _Se me hizo agua la boca_, pero antes de dejarme llevar por mis instintos animales aprisioné con un poco de fuerza la espalda de Jake esperando que su presencia fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarme a recuperar la compostura. Cerré brevemente los ojos y aspiré profundo el aroma a canela y madera intensa que desprendía su cuerpo y esto fue suficiente para dejar en segundo plano el fuego y la sed para traer de nuevo al frente el razonamiento.

-creo que necesito salir a cazar… -Jake continuó observándome con serenidad

_Anda Jake reacciona… ahora es cuando debes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás mientras intentas esconder inútilmente el desagrado que te causan mis instintos naturales… ¡saldré a matar a un ser vivo!_

Busqué en su mirada un asomo de asco o repulsión, _pero nada_, en sus ojos solo se dibujaba amor y adoración. Era como si a partir de ahora fuese incapaz de tener algún pensamiento negativo hacia mi, y sabía que absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante cambiaría lo que el sentía por mi, me seguiría incluso hacia mi destrucción si eso es lo que yo deseaba.

Si fisiológicamente fuese posible, me habría sonrojado. Era abrumador este sentimiento tan contundente que no solo crecía incontrolablemente dentro del pecho de Jake, sino también dentro del mío, y pese el espacio interminable que existía en mi mente, me costó trabajo procesar que yo era de Jake y que el finalmente era mío… que pasara lo que pasara eso jamás cambiaría.

Al tiempo que cubría mi desnudez con un pantalón y una blusa de algodón que tomé al azar, aquel dulce aroma invadió de nueva cuenta mis sentidos, pero esta vez el olor era tan penetrante que humedeció los resquicios secos de mi garganta. Quise creer que se debía a que en este momento era un vampiro neófito peligrosamente sediento, –_pésima combinación_–, pero en menos de una fracción de segundo supe de donde provenía esta suculenta fragancia; de uno de mis bolsillos. Supe lo que mis ojos verían al sacar mi mano del pantalón, mi bloody locket, el relicario en forma de corazón que adquirí en esa tienda de antigüedades, dentro del cual introduje mi sangre para teñir de rojo la mitad transparente. _Un diamante rojo que ahora resultaba demasiado apetitoso_. Mientras lo observaba, una idea cruzó mi cabeza; desprender una de las mitades y permitirme saber cual era el sabor de mi sangre y averiguar los secretos que esta escondía. _Sin duda un suculento manjar_. Ahora entendía porque le había resultado tan difícil a los Cullen estar cerca de mi, no los culparía si en más de una ocasión fantasearon con beber hasta la última gota de mi sangre, ya que yo misma estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar esta sed que de pronto se convirtió en una nube sofocante que adormeció mis sentidos. Bruscamente coloqué el relicario en mi cuello y sin detenerme a ponerme zapatos, salí de la cabaña con un Jake en forma de lobo pisándome los talones. La pequeña porción de mi mente que se mantenía lúcida comenzó a hacer preguntas_, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿qué procedimiento se sigue en estos casos?, ¿cómo se supone que sepa a donde debo dirigirme?_. Los Cullen jamás me informaron que es lo que hicieron durante su primera cacería, _¿cómo reaccionaron?,_ ese tema estaba vetado para mi por todos ellos, y aunque mi nueva mente entendía el porque, ahora me habría gustado obligarlos a darme datos que en este momento necesitaba.

Era obvio que me encontraba en problemas, ¿entonces porque mis pies se movían con decisión hacia un lugar que aun desconocía?, incluso a mi cuerpo no le costó trabajo adaptarse a la velocidad sobrenatural que el vampirismo trajo como consecuencia, pero fueron mis instintos los que se colocaron en la parte frontal de mi cerebro, para así tomar las riendas de la situación.

En minutos recorrí los kilómetros suficientes para saber que me encontraba en un lugar que mi mente no reconocía, era igual de boscoso que Forks y Ketchum, pero sin humanos a varios kilómetros a la redonda salvo Jake, el cual me observaba paciente aguardando mi próximo movimiento. Y mientras mi nariz atrapaba un aroma dulce como el de los humanos pero mancillado con algo parecido al amoniaco, caí en la cuenta que Jake estaba conmigo no para detenerme en caso de perder el control, sino porque simplemente no quería alejarse de mi.

Curiosamente su presencia no me sacaba de concentración en absoluto como debería suceder en estos casos, al contrario, me tranquilizaba tanto que me fue más sencillo enfocarme en la cacería.

Mi cerebro, pese que continuaba pensando en Jake cada milésima de segundo que conformaba un minuto, otro espacio igual de basto continuaba enfocado en encontrar al dueño del extraño aroma; los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban tensos como las cuerdas de un piano, mis extremidades flexionadas listas para saltar en la dirección donde aquel ser de corazón palpitante se encontraba… al segundo siguiente mis pies se movieron hacía el lugar donde un tamborileo acelerado me esperaba. No era el mejor de los manjares, pero había decidido llevar el estilo vegetariano de los Cullen. Lo que menos quería era convertirme en un monstruo, deseaba aferrarme por todos los medios a la humanidad que aun me quedaba. A mi alrededor el viento sopló con fuerza entonando a su vez una melodía extraña que jamás había escuchado, el pasto bajo mis pies crujía una y otra vez ante cada pisada de mis pies, a lo lejos los sonidos que generaba el mundo a mi alrededor invadía una y otra vez mis sentidos. Debería encontrarme desorientada y confundida por tanto detalle que capturaba mi cerebro, pero nada, ahora era capaz de prestar atención a millones de detalles a la vez y aun así percatarme que dentro de mi cerebro había espacio suficiente para millones de detalles más.

Pero en cuanto llegó a mis oídos el sonido del bombeo inmutable que enviaba la sangre hacia la red de venas que cubría el cuerpo del animal ignorante de su suerte, me convertí en un feroz depredador que estaba por devorar a su presa. Mis sentidos se enfocaron por completo en un puma negro que se encontraba a escasos 15 metros de distancia, veía claramente como las venas que recubrían su cuello se contraían una y otra vez en cada latido que pronunciaba su corazón frenético, también era capaz de percibir como sus garras acariciaban el suelo que pisaba, como sus pupilas se dilataban ante la sensación de peligro que mi presencia emanaba. El veneno comenzó a invadir profusamente mi boca, el fuego en mi garganta nubló mi raciocinio y antes de permitirle al puma dar el primer paso para emprender inútilmente su huída, salí a su encuentro de un solo salto. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su piel frágil y suave, mi nariz se vio inundada del aroma extraño de su sangre y mientras dejaba que mi instinto me guiara en esta primera experiencia, enterré mis dientes viciosamente sobre una de las venas de su nuca.

_Ansiada sangre_… corría libremente a través de mi garganta, calmando en su recorrido las llamaradas incandescentes que esta despedía, trayendo consigo finalmente el sosiego y la tranquilidad. Pero esta serie de sensaciones distaban mucho de aquellas que Jake despertaba en mi interior, jamás podría compararlas, era como intentar mezclar el agua y el aceite. Por lo cual una no era superior a la otra. Simplemente necesito beber sangre así como los humanos necesitan comer. Así de sencillo.

Mi único punto de comparación con este éxtasis que crecía dentro de mi pecho era la necesidad de comer cuando estas a punto de perecer, _un alivio exquisito_, y aun así este ejemplo no alcanzaba a abarcar el cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban como un nudo imposible de desatar dentro de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente nada podía igualar esta excitación que experimentaba mi pecho inmóvil ante el tamborileo de este corazón vivo, rebotar una y otra vez contra mi piel helada… _tumb tumb tumb_. Era increíble sentir como esta piel que recubría mi interior se calentaba por breves segundos al percibir como la vida de este ser que perecía en mis manos, penetraba mi cuerpo. Esta serie de emociones nuevas hicieron de esta transformación algo irreversible. No es que no creyeran lo que mis ojos vieron reflejado en ese espejo –aunque una parte de mi no lo creía aun–, solo que esta primera experiencia convirtió toda esta locura en algo tangible… real.

Mientras me incorporaba y dejaba de lado el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida del puma que quizás no supo que pasó segundos atrás, me pregunté si habría servido de algo que se resistiera, _¿qué pueden hacerle sus garras a mi cuerpo?, ¿me lastimarían?,_ no conocía la respuesta pero la intuía; no. Quizás para mi sus ataques serían algo parecido a las caricias de un bebé.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de la presencia de Jake, di la media vuelta y vi como me observaba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa lobuna, _¿acaso era tan entretenido verme cazar?,_ me pregunté mientras veía mis ropas desgarradas llenas de lodo, barro y sangre_, ¿en que momento el puma rasgó mi blusa?_... bueno, al menos tengo la satisfacción de tener pruebas que sustentan mi hipótesis anterior.

-parece que aun tengo que perfeccionar ciertos detalles. No recuerdo que ninguno de los Cullen llegara en estas condiciones después de cazar-dije y me arrepentí demasiado tarde de mis palabras. A Jake no le gustaba que hablara de ellos

Levanté la mirada hacia el, y cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos no vi nada fuera de lo normal, aun tenía dibujada en sus facciones aquella sonrisa lobuna; su lengua colgando del lado izquierdo de su hocico y sus dientes filosos se hallaban peligrosamente expuestos. Naturalmente solté una carcajada y mi mente se distrajo al escuchar ese eco de campanas que acompañaba mi risa. De pronto un rayo de sol salió de entre las nubes, rebotó sobre mi cuerpo y destellos de varios colores me hicieron guardar silencio. Me encontraba perpleja. El fenómeno que me impactó de manera radical cuando era humana, ahora no lo presenciaba en el cuerpo de otro, sino en el mío propio.

¿Me vería hermosa?, ¿o solo puede verse sublime este fenómeno en alguien tan perfecto como Edward…?, tan maravilloso pese que el había sido mi verdugo. _Hermoso asesino_, ¿acaso todos son tan encantadores como el o solo yo fui la terrible afortunada?_... aterriza Bella, estás divagando, Edward es pasado… alguien a quien no le importó tu suerte, de lo contrario habría matado a Victoria el mismo. _

Mi mente se enfocó de nuevo en el sinfín de sensaciones que la luz del sol despertó en mi cuerpo, asombrándome al reconocer que sentía claramente como sus rayos acariciaban mi piel y que algo parecido al escalofrío recorría velozmente mi interior muerto y congelado. Esta sensación era similar y a la vez abismalmente diferente a la que experimentan los humanos cuando entran a un baño de aguas termales después de haber estado expuestos a la intemperie por horas… ese mismo fenómeno experimentaba yo pero un millón de veces más intenso… un millón de veces más nítido. Por una fracción de segundo creí que este calor que rozaba mi cuerpo, provenía de mi misma y no de un astro que estaba por ocultarse detrás de la luna dentro de 3 horas con 45 minutos y 13 segundos.

La realidad sería dura cuando tuviera que decirme a mi misma que el calor decidió darme la espalda al igual que la muerte, que todos estaban destinados a cambiar excepto yo… que de ahora en adelante y muy en contra de mis deseos, sería un ser incambiable que guarda en su interior sentimientos negativos que Edward y su familia sembraron en mi gracias a su cruel juego donde yo fui un peón fácilmente manipulable… que no importarían mis intentos, jamás podría ser la Bella humana que ya había perecido.

_Mis emociones eran una montaña rusa que no podía controlar._

La eternidad es solitaria… fría. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, ¿acaso eran lágrimas fantasmas que jamás resbalarían a través de mis mejillas?

-no existe nadie en este mundo que sea más hermosa que tu-susurró Jake completamente desnudo al tiempo que se acercaba a mi y acariciaba la piel resplandeciente que recubría mi rostro

Su voz ronca y profunda regresó mi mente a la realidad.

Esta era una sensación diferente… seductora. _Me gustaba_.

Nada ni nadie podría distraerme tanto como Jake, hacerme sentir plena y con vida pese la inminente muerte que cargaba como una pesada cruz sobre mis hombros. No importaba que hasta hace unos segundos mis sentidos estuviesen centrados en los destellos de varios colores que desprendía mi piel así como en mi nueva realidad, ya que en cuanto escuché la voz de Jake el volvió a ser el centro de mis pensamientos y de mis emociones desbocadas que no conocían aun el control. El siempre marcaría la diferencia entre morir y vivir… incluso ahora sanaba las heridas que el vampirismo me había infringido.

No sabía si sería normal o yo era una neófita anormal, pero pese que mis recuerdos humanos se hayan detrás de un velo bastante borroso, recordé que algo habíamos dejado inconcluso… algo que debía continuar porque el mañana no era seguro que llegara.

_¿Sería posible?, ¿qué pasaría si por mi naturaleza le era imposible hacer el amor conmigo?, ¿acaso estaba destinada a vivir amándolo pero sin tener la oportunidad de saciar mis deseos sobre su cuerpo?. Necesitaba sentirme amada por el físicamente… para mi era igual de importante sentir su amor en cada latido de su corazón como en cada caricia, en cada beso… en cada penetración._

-hey, ¿qué te sucede Bells?-levanté mi mirada hacia sus ojos angustiados, mi mano voló hacia las suyas antes que mi cerebro diera la orden de hacerlo y estas se colocaron de inmediato sobre mi rostro. Eran caricias que el le regalaba a mi piel, _me daba consuelo_, me decía sin palabras que el estaba conmigo, que sería mi soporte, mi todo, _¿qué acaso no sabía que el ya era todo para mi?-_¿por qué ese cambio de ánimo?

-¿tan obvia soy o es que me conoces bien?-intenté adornar mi rostro con una falsa sonrisa

-las dos cosas; eres obvia y te conozco muy bien-sonrió y me fue imposible seguir afligida

Antes de pensar hacerlo, mi boca comenzó a moverse por si sola y me di cuenta que estaba contándole todas mis dudas, y el, pacientemente me escuchó sin que un asomo de enojo o burla se asomara por sus ojos_, ¿de donde provenía esta paciencia infinita?, ¿siempre había sido así o es que algo importante cambió entre los dos?, ¿sería eso a lo que el llama impronta?, tenía que preguntarle después… más tarde quizás_

-¿cómo es posible que te angusties por todo eso?-inquirió con un tono de falsa burla, había más indulgencia y dulzura en sus palabras que otra cosa

_¿Ahora que soy vampiro ya no me desea?, _me pregunté sintiendo como mi mundo entero se derrumbaba a mi alrededor, no conocía la verdadera soledad y desolación sino hasta ahora.

-deja de crear ideas extrañas en tu cabeza… ninguna de tus conjeturas es cierta, fin de la discusión-dijo sonriente. _Me conoce demasiado bien_-iremos paso a paso Bella, aun hay muchas cosas que debes conocer sobre tu especie, es natural que tengas dudas e inquietudes. Te aseguro que iremos resolviendo juntos cada una de ellas, ¿para que correr si podemos caminar esta vida juntos para siempre?-_para siempre juntos_… esa frase trajo de nuevo a mi cuerpo la tranquilidad, pero algo me inquietaba. Fruncí el ceño y coloqué mis manos sobre mis muslos, asombrándome de la suave dureza de mis músculos-¿qué sucede?... -preguntó con un dejo de angustia al ver que mis manos habían abandonado las suyas. Como si este acto le doliera físicamente

-yo quiero _correr_, ahora… mis dudas las podemos resolver después, no son tan importantes como estas ansias de ser tuya, de hacerte mío para siempre-arqueó una de sus cejas al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa socarrona

-Bells, no sabía que podías ser tan impetuosa, ¿de verdad quieres terminar lo que iniciamos en la cabaña, aquí?, alguien nos podría ver-esta vez fui yo la que arqueó una de mis cejas mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sin importarme que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Cualquier actividad que estuviese ligada a algo físico era sencillo de manejar, pero mis emociones eran otra historia

Incluso ahora no parecía estar ejerciendo fuerza alguna con mis brazos, parecía como si el peso careciera de significado y lo que me rodeaba fuese igual o más ligero que una pluma. V_amos Bella concéntrate_, me reprendí y mi mente volvió a centrarse en Jake y en este calor que crecía imparable dentro de mi cuerpo.

-no hay nadie a 20 kilómetros a la redonda, lo sabes tan bien como yo… -balbuceé mientras comenzaba a besar la piel que recubría su cuello

_¿Cómo pedirle a mi cuerpo que se detuviera?, ¿en que momento mi cerebro mando la orden a mi boca de "besa a Jake" sin que me diera cuenta?, ¿por qué mi cuerpo adivinaba mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad?_

- …todo es tan confuso, no se como manejarlo… -sin la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, una parte de mi supo que Jake entendía a la perfección mi situación

_El debió haber pasado por una transición igual de difícil que la mía cuando entró en fase por primera vez_, me dije mientras deducía lo que significaban para Jake cada uno de sus amigos; gracias a ellos el no pasó por todo eso completamente solo… sin embargo de alguna manera lo orillé a que los abandonara. Lo irónico era no sentirme culpable en absoluto.

Mi mente regresó de nueva cuenta a Jake y los besos que dejaba caer pausadamente sobre su cuello y sus hombros. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber tenido el suficiente valor para ser yo la que diera el primer paso aquel día en la cabaña, pero no pensaba cometer nuevamente ese mismo error. Bien podía remediar esa falta ahora y tenía pensado hacerlo.

Mis labios jamás dejaron de deleitarse con la piel de Jake, ni mi lengua de saborear cada valle de su cuello, cada monte de su pecho, y mis manos, –como si yo fuese una ciega–, conocían por primera vez las dimensiones de su cuerpo perfecto; sus hombros, sus bíceps, sus brazos, sus manos, su abdomen, su cadera… su miembro completamente endurecido acariciando firmemente mi vientre bajo, el cual ansiaba con locura conocer los secretos que este me aguardaba.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no dejarme llevar por el huracán en el que se habían convertido mis emociones y continué paladeando el sabor único que recubría la piel cálida de Jake, al tiempo que el, al igual que yo, se permitía conocer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. No registré en que momento el me había desvestido, quizás estaba tan enfocada en explorar su cuerpo que no percibí los movimientos rápidos, febriles y bruscos de sus manos. Por un breve lapso de tiempo creí sentir como si la sangre volviera a correr a través de mis venas congeladas.

-te amo Bella, te amo… -pronunció ronco por la pasión, como si de esas palabras dependiera la vida de los dos

-yo también te amo Jake… -a una velocidad que antes me habría sido imposible divisar, su cuerpo se posicionó sobre el mío, y sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo, esta vez fueron sus labios y su lengua los que crearon un camino de besos desde mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho, mi vientre, para regresar a mi pecho nuevamente, al tiempo que sus manos inquietas continuaban danzando a través de mi cuerpo

Un cosquilleo agradable erizaba de alguna forma mi piel y no me sorprendió en absoluto que ni siquiera su peso fuese obstáculo suficiente para que mis manos dejaran de deleitarse del cuerpo que se regodeaba en cada caricia con el mío.

Sus dientes aprisionaron fuertemente uno de mis pezones endurecidos y en un acto de completa osadía una de sus manos aprisionó mi otro pecho desnudo, estrujándolo como si este estuviese hecho de un material suave y maleable y no de algo más duro que el acero. Una pequeña parte de mi mente se sorprendió de ver que bajo sus manos mi piel volvía a ser casi humana.

Un velo color carmín cubrió mi raciocinio, y la sangre invisible que corría por mis venas comenzó a quemar placenteramente mi interior pidiéndome una voz que adquiría poco a poco volumen, por más caricias, más besos. Si algo salió de mi boca, solo fueron palabras sueltas e ininteligibles que hasta yo misma fui incapaz de comprender. Mi espalda dejó de tocar el césped y mis gemidos elevaron su canto a lo largo y ancho de este bosque, sin importarme que el mundo entero me escuchara. Mis manos inquietas, se deslizaron una y otra vez a través de la espalda ancha de Jake para después perderse en las hebras azabache de su cabello sorprendiéndome de la nueva suavidad que recién descubría.

Su boca abandonó sorpresivamente mi pecho, pero no tuve tiempo para recriminarle su acción, ya que su lengua comenzó a crear una ruta diferente desde mis pechos, mi estomago, mi ombligo –que hasta ahora supe era un área bastante sensible de mi cuerpo– y mi vientre, sintiendo como una de sus manos tomaba posesión de mi intimidad y me llevaba este acto rumbo a una nueva clase de locura.

Mis emociones eran un sube y baja, cuando creía estaba en la cima de todo lo humana y no humanamente posible, los besos y caricias que Jake dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo en llamas me indicaba que aun me faltaba mucho por conocer… muchos primeros besos que dar, muchas primeras caricias que sentir. Y en respuesta a este pensamiento silencioso, su lengua penetró mi intimidad una y otra vez, siendo cada penetración más intensa y acelerada, tachando quizás en lo desesperada. Era consciente del volumen de mis gritos, deseaba que todos supieran que en este instante era amada por Jake, mi Jake. Mis manos presionaban la cabeza de Jake una y otra vez_, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo,_ suplicándole entre jadeos y sacudidas que fuese más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte. Otra porción de mi cerebro se cautivó ante el pensamiento de que jamás me cansaría, de que no tenía necesidad de respirar ni de descansar. _Éxtasis, frenesí, calor… demencia._

-más Jake… más…!-grité y mis deseos fueron ordenes

Era consciente de la posición anormalmente cómoda en la que me encontraba; mis piernas las tenía demasiado abiertas y flexionadas, mi espalda exageradamente arqueada, mi cabeza estaba hacia atrás, tanto, que sin problemas podía tocar parte de mi espalda, y mientras jadeos y gemidos escapaban involuntariamente de mi boca caí en la cuenta de algo que la Bella humana ya sabía, ninguna posición me cansaría nuevamente. Podría estar así semanas enteras y no me movería un solo milímetro.

Mis dedos se enterraron viciosamente sobre la piel suave como el satín que recubría la espalda de Jake; de haberle dolido no dijo nada, ya que solo fue un bufido el que salió de su boca y eso fue suficiente para excitarme aun más… _imposible pero real_.

Desconocía el número de veces que Jake me hizo tocar el cielo de ida y de regreso, ya que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su lengua reclamando mi intimidad como suya, en sus dedos bailando acompasadamente dentro de mi cuerpo un baile que aumentaba el ritmo una y otra vez… en su mano estrujar fuertemente uno de mis senos.

-hazme tuya ahora… -mi suplica con una mezcla de orden, fue captada por Jake y todo movimiento de su cuerpo se detuvo al instante

Un olor a sal bañó mis sentidos. Increíblemente se me hizo agua la boca aunque en ese preciso instante supe que no era sangre lo que ansiaba probar, sino otra sustancia que blancuzca que fluía del miembro endurecido de Jake. Repase mis labios con mi lengua ante la posibilidad de introducirlo a mi boca y descubrir que sabor era el que me aguardaba, pero no podía olvidar que era una neófita, que muy probablemente perdería el control y que quizás sin darme cuenta terminaría lastimándolo irreversiblemente. La mera idea instaló en mi pecho un dolor en dimensiones que jamás experimenté de humana.

El mar negro de su mirada se fusionó con la mía al tiempo que un hilo de color rojo resbalaba lentamente a lo largo de su pecho, y fue en este instante cuando vi varias heridas adornando su piel, las cuales pese que ya estaban sanando, eran profundas, tanto, que mis nuevos ojos eran capaces de ver a través de sus tres capas de piel. No se me permitió sentir culpabilidad o aflicción en absoluto, ya que sus dos manos aprisionaron mi rostro inmediatamente, y sin decir nada sus ojos me decían, _te amo, te amo… ¡te amo!_. Sonreí y me permití saborear la sangre de Jake; repasando cuidadosamente con la punta de mi lengua el camino rojo que su sangre había creado, _manjar de los Dioses_, era la única frase que vino a mi mente, y tan pobre era, que no lograba descifrar en su totalidad el frenesí que despertó en mi interior.

Curiosamente el veneno jamás inundó mi boca. Sentí alivio al ver que mi cuerpo tanpoco deseaba dañar a Jake. Pero no deseaba tentar mucho mi suerte, así que me alejé inmediatamente y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Enredé mi lengua con la suya y le permití conocer el sabor de su sangre, y aunque sabía perfectamente que para el no era lo mismo, en ningún momento me rechazó. Quizás no tuvo corazón para hacerlo, aunque también existía la posibilidad –muy remota por cierto– de que esta experiencia le había resultado interesante… incluso excitante.

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, mi cintura, mi vientre, para después posarse a los costados de mi cadera, y aunque no había necesidad de ello, introdujo lentamente su miembro endurecido a través de mi intimidad húmeda y anhelante. El sabía que no me lastimaría si me penetraba con rudeza, sin embargo quería regalarme el romanticismo que toda mujer desea experimentar en su primera vez, y no pude más que dejar que el hombre que se hallaba encima mío marcara el ritmo, permitiéndome este detalle, saborear con plenitud este momento que rogaba se repitiera una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

El viento a nuestro alrededor nos envolvió con sutileza, la oscuridad cubrió nuestros cuerpos y varios aromas inundaron mis sentidos, pero ninguno opacaba el que desprendía el cuerpo de Jake; canela, madera, sal, fuego… y mientras mi mente se asombraba al ver que el fuego tenía un aroma dulce, sentí como dentro de mi, el miembro de Jake acariciaba los rincones más recónditos de mi intimidad, encendiéndose nuevas sensaciones en mi interior.

Desbocadas y completamente fuera de control, corrieron una tras otra dentro de mi pecho inmóvil, y aquel fenómeno que experimenté hace un momento, lo percibí nuevamente; la sangre volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo a través de mis venas. Mi mente rápidamente creó una teoría sin perder jamás detalle de los movimientos cada vez más rápidos que Jake imprimía contra mi cadera; todo debía ser producto del calor que envolvía a Jake, el cual era tan abrumadoramente hipnótico, que incluso mi piel congelada se había calentado bajo su abrazo.

_Debía ser la magia de los Quileutes._

Mis brazos rodearon con fervor la espalda de Jake, obligándolo a girar sobre si mismo para permitirme esta vez ser yo la que marcara el ritmo a seguir, y sin oponer resistencia giramos sobre el césped húmedo, mi pelvis halló nuevamente lugar sobre el suyo, mis manos se colocaron sobre su pecho jadeante y continué moviéndome arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, al tiempo que disfrutaba como los jadeos que escapaban a través de sus labios mientras susurraba mi nombre repetidamente, creaban una hermosa sinfonía a mis oídos. El rápido latir de su corazón mezclándose con su voz excitada le daba un toque celestial a aquella melodía a la que me había vuelto fiel adicta.

Una sensación ardiente bañó mi interior repetidamente, _jamás me cansaría_, podría hacer el amor con el durante días y noches enteras sin derramar una sola gota de sudor, y aun cuando Jake era físicamente el más humano de los dos –el cual necesitaba comer, dormir y respirar–, se había acoplado al ritmo inhumano que mi naturaleza de vampiro me brindaba, y aunque sabía que en más de una ocasión a lo largo de la noche lo había lastimado o privado de oxígeno inconscientemente por mi necesidad imperiosa de tener mas besos y caricias de el, jamás se quejó, al contrario, continuó disfrutando de nuestro intercambio amoroso con el mismo ímpetu que al principio.

¿Entonces de donde provenía este sentimiento de culpa?, ¿qué significaba esta opresión que lastimaba mi pecho?. Mi cuerpo aun tenía necesidades que deseaba saciar, no quería separarme de el y mucho menos de su calor, sin embargo supe que por hoy había sido suficiente, y contrario a mis pensamientos previos me dije –mientras reprimía mis deseos salvajes de estampar mis labios con los suyos con demasiada rudeza y besaba con ternura su boca–, que esta sería la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

-¿estás muy lastimado?-me fue inevitable preguntar al ver la serie de cicatrices que adornaban su pecho y espalda mientras nos poníamos en pie

-¿qué es amor sin un poco de sangre?-repuso con su mismo tono divertido de siempre-estoy mejor que nunca Bells, soy inmensamente felíz

Selló el tema con un beso mientras volvía a deleitarse con la suavidad de mi piel –yo aun no salía de mi asombro–. Mientras lo veía ponerse su ropa y yo lo poco que quedaba de la mía, supe que había algo que necesitaba preguntar, _imprimación,_ _¿qué es eso?._ Y mientras nos encaminábamos a paso lento –humano– a la cabaña, comenzó a explicarme lo que eso significaba; alma gemela, destino, el ancla que lo mantendrá clavado a este planeta… la razón de su existencia. Debía sentirme feliz, y lo estaba, pero era abrumador saber que a partir de ahora, todo lo que hiciera para bien o para mal, le afectaría decisivamente a esta persona que sin dudar me entregaba su vida, _¿era reciproco?,_ por supuesto que lo era, pero…

_¿Por qué siempre debía existir un "pero" cuando mi vida por fin parece esta tomando un curso favorable?._

En pocas horas llegamos a nuestro destino, pudimos haber corrido a una velocidad sobrenatural pero quería deleitarme con mis nuevos ojos del entorno que nos rodeaba, apreciar la brillantez que existe en la oscuridad de la noche, del aroma que desprenden las hojas, los árboles y el pasto mientras la luna se levanta en el cielo nocturno, de los insectos pequeños que al percibir mi presencia huyen despavoridos, percibir sin problema las pequeñas hebras de un cabello demasiado fino que recubre la coraza de las hormigas, los escarabajos, las arañas… y mientras llenaba mis pulmones del aire que envolvía mi cuerpo, pude saborear con más nitidez los aromas que en mi mortalidad desconocía.

Si me sentía tan bien conmigo misma ¿por qué tenía estas ansias de matar a todo el que se atravesara en mi camino?, ¿de donde provenía este odio que creía como espuma dentro de mi cuerpo?, ¿o esta tristeza que parecía apagaría toda la felicidad que hasta hace unos momentos gobernaba mi corazón?. Apreté fuertemente mis labios mientras escuchaba una pregunta de labios de Jake, "¿estas bien?"… y como siempre hago y para no preocupar a los demás respondí lo que el necesitaba saber, "si, estoy muy bien, descansa". Después de todo era buena actriz, ya que mientras pronunciaba esa mentira sonreí como si yo misma creyera mis palabras. Dicho esto me pidió que me recostara a su lado en la cama, y una vez su cabeza tocara la almohada, un ligero ronquido se escapó de sus labios indicándome que no despertaría después de varias horas. Abracé mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en ellas, quería evitar mis pensamientos pasados, pero estos volvieron rápidamente para acosarme. Quería matar a todos los seres vivos, –mortales e inmortales– que osaran cruzarse en mi camino, quería probar la sangre de los humanos y dejarme llevar por mis verdaderos instintos naturales… quería ser una verdadera depredadora digna de ser temida… hacerle pagar al mundo este castigo que quizás merecía.

_Nuestro deseo se hizo realidad, no hay castigo que perseguir_, pronunció una voz suave y conocida esas palabras, generando a su vez un eco inquebrantable en la habitación. Levanté lentamente la mirada y ahí estaba yo de pie, al borde de la cama fijando su mirada castaña sobre mis ojos color carmín; ese espectro era frágil, humano… un alma en pena que estaba por dejar este mundo para siempre. Su voz con un eco fantasmal se escuchó de nuevo, _este era nuestro deseo ¿recuerdas?, ¿por qué quejarse ahora?, Edward y lo que nos hizo solo es un pretexto muy pobre para intentar justificar los instintos asesinos que queremos reprimir, siempre han existido en nuestro corazón pero no lo queríamos aceptar_. _Ahora eres una asesina, compórtate como tal._ Cubrí mis oídos con demasiada fuerza, quería hacer callar esa voz que provenía de mi propio cerebro, todo indicaba que mi consciencia me traicionaba en el peor de los momentos, pero no pude negar que esas palabras tenían algo de cierto. Este odio que se había sembrado en mi pecho no estaba enfocado enteramente hacia los Cullen o Victoria, sino también hacia mi misma y mi ingenuidad, ¿qué creía que me deparaba la inmortalidad?, ¿belleza, fuerza, amor eterno…?, _que infantil_, lo peor de todo es que mi única y mejor excusa es que había sido una adolescente perdidamente enamorada de la perfección hecha persona, del que creí sería el principio y fin de mi vida. Posé mis ojos sobre Jake y recorrí con deliberada lentitud los ángulos que conformaban su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo una sonrisa ya adornaba mi boca. No hizo falta fijar mi vista en los pies de la cama, sabía perfectamente que el espectro fantasmal que marcaba el fin de mi esencia humana había desaparecido… todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

"_Sé que tarde o temprano terminaré aceptando las cosas como son. No he dejado ir por completo a Edward, sería mentira decir lo contrario, pero ¿acaso no es cierto que el destino de cada persona se construye en base a nuestras decisiones?. Si es así yo he decidido recorrer este camino al lado de Jake y dejar de mirar hacia el pasado. Pese el dolor que Edward le asestó a mi corazón y que mi alma quedó hecha pedazos, de alguna manera conseguí que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. La verdad es que aprendí a vivir lejos de el y nuevos matices que antes me negaba a ver se abrieron paso frente a mis ojos. Jamás podré perdonar que haya jugado conmigo, desafortunadamente me quedé congelada en un instante de mi vida donde mi vida no dependía de el en absoluto… Finalmente puedo aceptar que nací para ser real más no perfecta. Ya me cansé de intentar encajar en un mundo que jamás será el mío…"_

-tu eres mi mundo Jake, el espacio infinito al cual pertenezco y que me hace inmensamente felíz

Di un largo suspiro al tiempo que apreciaba los olores del ambiente de esta rústica cabaña, y aunque me sería imposible dormir de ahora en adelante, coloqué mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Jake, cerré los ojos y claramente sentí como uno de sus brazos rodearon mis hombros jalándome más hacia su cuerpo. _Tumb tumb tumb tumb_… jamás podría cansarme de escuchar esta melodía, y así nos mantuvimos hasta que el reloj marcó las 3:23 pm.

Su respiración se tornó más rápida y su ronquido se había detenido hacía16 minutos con 34 segundos, levanté la mirada hacia su rostro y vi como sus pestañas largas y tupidas rozaban ligeramente sus mejillas. Viéndolo así era imposible no ver al adolescente de 16 años que era en realidad. Se le veía tan tranquilo y en paz que una parte de mi mente me decía, _"deja que duerma más tiempo, mantenlo alejado del mundo lo que dure la palabra para siempre",_ sonreí. Era egoísta después de todo, ya que prefería privar al mundo de alguien como Jake, para que fuese solamente mío… quería que nos quedáramos dentro de esta cabaña siempre, donde ninguna sombra del pasado nos atacara… quería protegerlo de todo y de todos como una leona protege a sus crías, _"pero el no es tu cría"_ y doy gracias al cielo, ya que de serlo seguro me habría convertido en una pecadora. Una ligera carcajada involuntaria se escapó de mis labios ante mi chiste de mal gusto, y quizás elevé el volumen de mi voz más de la cuenta ya que Jake se despertó al segundo siguiente.

-¿acaso tengo algo en el rostro que haya provocado en ti esa carcajada Bells?-una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro mientras estiraba sus brazos y su abdomen

-perdóname, aun no mido bien el volumen de mi voz-rápidamente se colocó encima de mi y sin pedir permiso estrelló sus labios sobre los míos permitiendo brevemente que mi lengua danzara con la suya

-estás perdonada-repuso sin abandonar mis labios- …puedo acostumbrarme a esto sin problemas; tu al lado mío cada mañana, recibir un beso de tus labios, hacer el amor todos los días-sonrió picadamente y me fue inevitable reír nuevamente, aunque los decibeles de mi voz incrementaron considerablemente, definitivamente tenía que practicar una risa y una voz que fuesen más humanas-¿hice mucho ruido mientras dormía?

-pronunciaste mi nombre 13 veces y roncaste la mayor parte del tiempo-frunció el ceño como si hubiese dicho algo imperdonable, por un momento creí haber cometido una indiscreción

-¿tan pocas veces?, debería haberlo repetido toda la noche sin descanso, no hubo un solo momento en que abandonaras mi sueño-sonreí mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía hacia mi lo más suave que pude, aun así escuche un crack

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos creyendo que lo había herido gravemente, estaba por entrar en pánico cuando vi como movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, _crack crack_. La sonrisa jamás se borró de sus facciones.

-perdóname Jake, yo… -colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y su mirada me dijo sin palabras que todo estaba bien

-deja de disculparte por minimices Bella, no me mordiste y eso es lo importante… eso si sería un problema-guardó silencio, como si no supiera si debía continuar o no

-¿por qué sería un problema Jake?... dime-sus ojos no disfrazaron la sorpresa ante mis palabras y resignado bajó la mirada, como si lo que estaba por decir fuese demasiado obvio

-es lo único que puede matarnos Bella, ya te lo había dicho ¿recuerdas?-me costaba trabajo recordar mis memorias humanas, un velo me impedía ver con claridad lo que un día mis ojos humanos vieron y lo que mis oídos escucharon, ¿ya me lo había dicho?, aun así eso carecía de importancia, ahora se que había hecho bien el día de ayer en refrenar mis deseos, de haberles dado rienda suelta quizás yo…

Mis brazos se aferraron nuevamente sobre su cuello al tiempo que mis labios comenzaron a besar desesperadamente sus labios. Moriría un millón de muertes si en un descuido lo matara.

-te amo Jake… -susurré y nuevamente me perdí en el mar de emociones y sensaciones que aun era incapaz de controlar

El dolor de haberlo lastimado se había visto opacado fácilmente por esta pasión abrumadora que se adueñaba nuevamente de mi cuerpo. Aun era confuso seguir el hilo de mis emociones, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, amaba a Jake y quería que lo supiera no solo por mis palabras, sino a través de mis caricias. Nuevos primeros besos y sabores resbalaban por mi garganta en llamas, ansiosa de probar más de aquel sabor que Jake poseía. _Ah si, esto es lo que quiero… esto es lo que necesito_. Me dije mientras nos perdíamos el uno dentro del otro… amantes incansables que se amaban, se necesitaban.

Jamás protestó porque fuese yo la que indicara el paso y ritmo a seguir, se dejaba llevar y su entrega desinteresada y confiada me desarmó por completo. Jadeó mi nombre varias veces, y mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos, un rayo de luz se filtro a través de una de las vigas del techo y se estrelló sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Destellos de varios colores se estrellaron sobre mi piel y estos no me distrajeron en absoluto, ya que enseguida Jake me levanto al vilo y comenzó a besar mi pecho mientras juntos llegábamos al clímax, escuchándose solo nuestros nombres escapar de los labios del otro.

Pese que me habría encantado seguir esta rutina una y otra vez, sabía que Jake tenía necesidades y una de ellas era comer, por lo que esperaba que mi talento culinario no se hubiese visto mancillado por mi nuevo cerebro. Curiosamente mis manos se movían solas a través del pan, el huevo, el jamón y el queso, logrando preparar sin problemas –y sin que el olor me asqueara lo cual encontré fascinante– un omelet de jamón y queso, así como un sándwich de tres pisos que Jake devoró literalmente en menos de 5 minutos alegando que estaba delicioso. Sonreí ante su expresión… podía parecer un niño en momentos como este. Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y comenzamos a platicar de todo y nada a la vez; el clima soleado, lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante, nuestros planes y todo se reducía a vivir el momento… el día a día sin detenernos a planear un futuro que no sabíamos cuando llegaría, después de todo lo único seguro que teníamos era nuestro ahora. Mi mirada se desvió hacia la repisa que estaba a un lado nuestro y vi el sobre amarillo, los papales y la carta que le dejó Beverly a Jake antes de irse de Ketchum. A mi mente regresaron fragmentos de nuestra plática, su despedida, el regreso de Jake, la reconciliación, la herencia…

-¿qué piensas hacer con lo que Beverly te dejó?-pregunté cautelosamente mientras escuchaba como el viento de la tarde azotaba los árboles que nos custodiaban

Una arruga adornó su entrecejo mientras extendía uno de sus largos brazos y tomaba los papeles y las llaves con una de sus manos. Los miró por unos segundos y los dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-jamás cruzó por mi cabeza que tendría tanto dinero, siempre creí que estudiaría ingeniería mecánica y que pondría un taller en la casa para continuar cuidando de mi padre… ¿quieres que nos lo quedemos?-preguntó

-yo lo único que necesito es a ti… el resto es insustancial. Podemos vivir en esta cabaña para siempre y yo sería feliz, no me hace falta nada más-clavó sus ojos sobre los míos unos segundos para después volver a posarlos sobre los papeles. Adornó su rostro con una sonrisa

-me lo voy a quedar… después de todo ese fue el último deseo de Beverly y me gustaría complacerla, ¿te molesta?-me preguntó realmente consternado, ¿me molestaba?, analicé esta posibilidad una fracción de segundo y descubrí que no sentía celos en absoluto, al contrario, una parte de mi no se sorprendió ante la decisión de Jake. El no haría nada que pudiese lastimar a Beverly, incluso si ella no estaba aquí para verlo

-por supuesto que no-tomó mi mano y permanecimos en silencio un momento

Horas después salimos rumbo al pueblo, –cuidando que ya hubiese anochecido–, habían pasado más de 3 días desde mi última llamada a Charlie y sabía que para estos momentos el grado de histeria de mis padres escalaba alturas inimaginables. En menos de 5 minutos llegamos al centro de la ciudad extrañamente desértica, pero no pensaba confiarme, una vez nos dirigiéramos hacia las casetas telefónicas me coloqué la capucha de la chamarra sobre mi cabeza, cuidando de que mi rostro pasara desapercibido por los humanos que llegaban a caminar a nuestro alrededor, dándome cuenta de que si no respiraba, el fuego en mi garganta se apaciguaba bastante, así que decidí guardar silencio y dejé que fuese Jake el que hiciera llamara a mis padres. Enseguida que se escuchara el primer tono de llamada, contestó como lo esperaba Charlie completamente fuera de si, pero al cabo de unos minutos de mentiras por parte de Jake, –el cual aseguraba que me encontraba en cama por una fuerte infección en la garganta que me impedía hablar– mi padre se tranquilizó al igual que Renée, la cual le pidió a Jake que me cuidara mientras la voz se le entrecortaba.

-Charlie, una pregunta, ¿los Cullen ya se fueron de Forks?-su pregunta me sorprendió, jamás creí que le escucharía pronunciar "los Cullen" con tanta naturalidad, era como si estuviese preguntando por algún partido de futbol y no de alguien a quien hasta hace unos días odiaba tanto que ni su nombre podía pronunciar

-_después de que Renée le diera el mensaje de Bella a Edward no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos. Pero parece que siguen dándose sus vueltas por los alrededores_-escuché claramente la voz de Charlie, era como si lo tuviese al lado mío pronunciando esas palabras mientras lo veo acariciar uno de los hombros de Renée intentando darle consuelo a su llanto que intenta reprimir fallidamente-_no le digas esto a Bella, lo que menos queremos Renée y yo es que ese sujeto vuelva a alterar su vida. Te la encargo mucho Jacob_

No presté mucha atención a lo que Jake dijo después, mi mente seguía divagando en la idea de Edward y su familia rondando Forks. Seguramente esperan obtener alguna pista dentro de la mente de alguien que les indique mi paradero. Ahora más que nunca agradecía mi partida silenciosa y la discreción de Jake, lo que menos quería ahora era mancillar mi presente con mi pasado… lo quería lejos de mi, tanto como se pudiera. Definitivamente mi regreso a Forks estaba cada vez más lejano.

-¿estás aquí o en otro lugar?-colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, estrellándose mi cuerpo contra el suyo

-me distraigo con facilidad… -repuse y nos encaminamos rápidamente a la cabaña, lo que menos quería era tentar mi suerte de neófita en un pueblo lleno de humanos

-Charlie se compró un celular como le recomendaste, así que podemos llamarle cuando queramos-dijo-supongo que escuchaste que los Cullen siguen rondando Forks, creo que están contando con que en algún momento le dirás a tus padres nuestra ubicación-asentí, pensaba igual que el

-ahora más que nunca debemos mantenernos alejados de Forks… una para evitar encontrarnos con los Cullen y la otra para proteger a mis padres de mi… ellos jamás deben saber lo que soy ahora-sin la necesidad de escucharlo supe que Jake se encontraba preocupado con mi decisión

Era obvio que no sabía por cuanto tiempo podríamos mantenernos alejados de nuestra realidad, ya que en algún momento esta nos alcanzaría, pero mientras tanto pensaba alejarme de ella tanto como pudiera. Quería una dosis de una nueva realidad. Y quien me aseguraba que esta que vivía no era la realidad que la vida me deparaba, mi realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**La escena de sexo entre Jake y Bella fue bastante dificil, ya que quería plasmar ese "nunca me cansaré de Bella", su naturaleza de vampiro y a la bvez ese romanticismo y ternura de la primera vez en la vida de Bella. Por eso me tarde tanto en actualizar, la escena jamás me dejó satisfecha hasta esta ultima version que de verdad espero les haya gustado y si no pues se aceptan consejos para futuras escenas =). Como veran quiero darle a Bella una naturaleza de vampiro un tanto más oscura, no la inmaculda Bella que seguira el regimen vegetariano por convicción. En iun principio es "esto es lo unico que se debo de hacer y lo hare". ella cree que es por convicción pero su fuerza de voluntad se vera tentada muchas veces =), quiero hacer de ella un vampiro más creible que la perfección que plasman en la version original.**

**Aqui les dejo un avance del cap 12 y dejen muchos reviews =)**

_... no tuve tiempo de sentir odio por su cruel asesino, ya que en menos de un segundo apareció ante mi un ángel rubio vestido de blanco. Sus hebras largas de cabello tocaban sin problemas su espalda baja y podía jurar que estas le habían robado el color al sol, su tez era tan blanca como la nieve y sus labios se hallaban teñidos del color de la sangre al igual que sus ojos grandes y expresivos… los cuales, inocentes, me observaban reconociendo en mi a una igual. Una niña vampira… una pequeña inmortal con la apariencia de un hermoso ángel. _

**HASTA LA PROXIMA¡**


	13. Capitulo 12: Ángel

**CHICAS HE NOTADO PROBLEMAS CON EL CAP, POR ALGUNA RAZON ESTA MOVIENDO LOS PARRAFOS. YA DETECTE DOS Y LOS ARREGLE PERO SI NOTAN ALGUNA ANOMALIA HAGANMELO SABER, INDIQUENME EL PARRAFO Y LO MODIFICO. EN ORIGINAL VIENE BIEN. PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS**

**He escrito como loca en mis ratos libres y por las noches para tener una actualización no tan tardada para ustedes chicas/os. De verdad espero que este cap sea de su agrado y no les resulte tedioso, ya que esta un poco más largo, aunque creo he hecho más largos jajajaja. En fin, disfruten y nos leemos en los reviews que espero sean muchos. También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a misnuevos lectores se hayan unido a mi historia, a los que se molestan en dejar sus reviews y me emociona muchisimo leer su entusiasmo, emoción y sus peticiones por más caps en menos tiempo. Estoy trabajando en ello. **_  
><em>

**Frase de la semana**

**El medio mejor para hacer buenos a los niños es hacerlos felices.**

****Oscar Wilde****

* * *

><p><em>Era obvio que no sabía por cuanto tiempo podríamos mantenernos alejados de nuestra realidad, ya que en algún momento esta nos alcanzaría, pero mientras tanto pensaba alejarme de ella tanto como pudiera. Quería una dosis de una nueva realidad. Y quien me aseguraba que esta que vivía no era la realidad que la vida me deparaba, mi realidad.<em>

**Capitulo 12: Ángel**

Lentamente transcurrió nuestra vida dentro de la burbuja que celosamente habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor, autoexiliados del mundo que nos vio nacer, imaginando que todo lo que necesitábamos estaba aquí, en esta vieja cabaña envuelta de un bosque que me gustaba creer era infinito e invisible a ojos de los demás.

Conforme los días pasaban, creí que me resultaría más sencillo manejar este deseo creciente que le profeso a Jake, incluso que me sería fácil controlar mis impulsos como lo hago con mi fuerza o cualquier otra actividad de índole física, pero obviamente todo sucedió exactamente al revés, ya que por más que me repetía cada noche a mi misma que el tenía necesidades que debía cubrir como dormir, comer y respirar, mi parte egoísta y adicta a sus caricias ignoraba lo que la razón decía. Pero, ¿quien podía culparme por ello?, cuando sentía los labios de Jake acariciar la piel que recubría mi mentón, sus manos recorrer febrilmente mi espalda baja mientras escucho su voz en forma de susurro pidiéndome que hagamos el amor una vez más, el poco resquicio de conciencia que se aferraba a la minúscula parte lúcida de mi cerebro se esfumaba, ¿qué se hace en esas circunstancias?, _sencillo Bella tonta, callas a esa voz de un grito y complaces a tu insaciable novio. Deja de analizar lo único que no se debe razonar sino sentir_. Es cierto, pero viejas costumbres tardan en desaparecer.

¿Esta necesidad por Jake que mi cuerpo experimenta, algún día disminuirá?. _El día que eso suceda será porque el fin del mundo se acerca. _Mi yo interna se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Era irónico que pese las bondades que me brindaba el vampirismo, una parte predominante de mi ser se sintiera como una niña pequeña que recién conoce el mundo. Podía quedarme embelesada viendo como una flor abría soltando a su paso polen, el cual, se mecía en el aire en un vals lento y perfectamente coreografiado, o simplemente admirando los tantos matices que el polvo reflejaba, era tan parecido a mi piel que me impactó descubrir que existía un color que mi mente desconocía existía. De pronto me dio la impresión que el mundo que conocí de humana era una copia mal hecha del que ahora se presentaba ante mis ojos.

_Todo es tan resplandeciente, brillante_.

Unos de mis descubrimientos que en realidad no esperaba fue percatarme que tenía un nuevo hobbie –bastante extraño por cierto–; despedazar rocas. Era tan divertido ver flotar en el aire los granos de tierra y barro mientras los demolía con mis manos, que era literalmente una tarea titánica frenar mi carcajada después de invertir horas y horas en mi tonto juego. Me costaba el mismo trabajo controlar los niveles de mi alegría así como el de mi enojo o mi tristeza. No podía parar de reír aunque mi mente me decía en voz alta, _baja el volumen, controla tu risa_, sencillamente nada ni nadie podía detener mi carcajada, ni siquiera Jake, el cual al verme estúpidamente feliz, reía junto conmigo como si lo que yo hacía fuese el mejor espectáculo que jamás había presenciado.

Otro aspecto que me asombraba era caer en la cuenta que tenía cierto control sobre mis instintos naturales después de todo, ya que un día que salía a cazar un desafortunado humano se hirió de gravedad en el bosque y en lugar de arremeter contra el al percibir el olor de su sangre como debería haber hecho, salí huyendo esperando encontrar un animal que ayudara a saciar esta sed que jamás fenecería, _¿por qué el rostro de Edward apareció en mi mente en ese momento?, ¿acaso era una advertencia?, o quizás un recordatorio de lo que no debía hacer… _no sabía ni tenía pensado encontrar la respuesta, así que abandoné este pensamiento absurdo en el rincón más apartado de mi cerebro.

Una ventaja de ser vampiro, y que he de aceptar me divertía, era la velocidad. No podía describir con palabras la sensación de libertad que experimentaba mientras el viento se estrellaba suavemente contra mi cara, mi vocabulario era demasiado pobre aun. De humana siempre había sido torpe y los deportes estaban vetados en mi lista de "cosas que puedo realizar satisfactoriamente", ya que cuando de alguna actividad física se trataba, mis pies se ponían de acuerdo para enredarse el uno con el otro y así ir a parar al suelo. Pero ahora era diferente, no solo era fuerte y veloz, sino también grácil, quien iba a decir que algún día yo diría "Bella Swan es ágil y delicada", yo habría sido la primera en reír al escuchar semejante mentira.

Era maravilloso darme cuenta que este mundo que me rodeaba era demasiado hermoso y brillante… aunque también existía esa otra cara de la moneda que me negaba a pronunciar en voz alta; este mundo era atrayente, y por sobre todas las cosas, peligroso para alguien tan sediento como yo. Tenía un miedo atroz que una vez fuera de mi burbuja, el encanto de la Bella que parecía tener todo bajo control, desapareciera, ya que una parte de mi aun suplicaba ser liberada de su cautiverio… esa Bella a la que quería mantener reprimida, ansiaba asesinar a personas solo para tener como recompensa sentir esa sustancia roja, espesa y dulce resbalar a través de mi garganta.

_No quiero ser un monstruo…_

Pero en el fondo sabía que lo era, ya que cuando me quedaba sola con mis pensamientos, la oscuridad de mi alma me acechaba por mucho que intentaba ignorarla, y dos Bellas completamente opuestas entraban en conflicto; una quería dejarse llevar por sus instintos naturales, beber sangre humana y liberarse de los _"no debo hacerlo", "no es correcto", "lastimaré a alguien si demuestro que quiero ser diferente". _Una parte de mi estaba cansada de vivir para beneficio de los demás. Pero la que parecía predominaba por encima de la otra, repetía que el estilo vegetariano de los Cullen era lo mejor, "_no quiero lastimar a nadie", "alimentarme de humanos significa una sola cosa; matarlos", "debo sobrevivir alimentándome de animales, eso es lo mejor"._ No temía por Jake, sabía que aun si eligiera alimentarme de humanos el me aceptaría tal cual era, pero ¿podría hacerlo yo también?, no se si podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que vivo pisoteando a otros…

_Pero antes lo has hecho ¿o ya se te olvidó?_, giré mi rostro al escuchar ese eco lúgubre y solo vi a Jake profundamente dormido susurrar entre sueños mi nombre.

_Habrías destrozado el corazón de este hombre si no hubiera creado su impronta en ti_, _si en un caso muy remoto Edward hubiese venido por nosotras, _levanté la mirada y de nuevo estaba la Bella humana como una aparición fantasmal al pie de la cama, observándome con una fijación sobrenatural con sus ojos cafés.

_¿En que radica la diferencia?, quizás en que para subsistir debes matar a los humanos, eso es inevitable. Pero para conseguir la felicidad que antes deseabas, habrías destruido sin pensarlo dos veces los sueños y el corazón de Jake… y ante eso siempre seremos a nuestros ojos un monstruo incapaz de pensar en alguien más que no sea en nosotras mismas. No importa que ahora estés con el, tu eres lo que eres para siempre. Terminarás matando humanos porque no existe lo correcto o incorrecto, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, solo lo que deseamos hacer, y tu sabes que eres completamente diferente a los Cullen. No existe peor persona que aquella que cree en sus propias mentiras, y tu insistes en creer en las tuyas._

_No… no es cierto… ¡NO!, no mataré humanos, jamás pensé en destruir a Jake. Beberé sangre animal como los Cullen, no quiero probar otro camino que no sea ese-_grité dentro de mi mente intentando callar esa voz que aun hacía eco dentro de mi cabeza. Su mirada fría la veía aun con los ojos cerrados

_Insistes en sacrificarte por la razón equivocada-_fue lo último que escuché antes que mis pies se dispusieran a dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación.

Salí despedida de la cabaña, esperando toparme en mi trayecto con un puma o un oso, su sangre era más suculenta que la de los venados, conejos o cualquier animal herbívoro. _Apestosos herbívoros_.

Eran más de las 12 del día y nos encontrábamos en pleno verano, lo cual significaba que estaba peligrosamente soleado en Ketchum, pero no me importaba, mi sed opacaba con bastante facilidad mi raciocinio y solo pedía –y ansiaba– que ningún humano se atravesara en mi camino, porque no sabía si esta vez mi autocontrol saldría al rescate del más desdichado de los humanos. Y precisamente fue el olor que no esperaba percibir el que penetró a través de mis fosas nasales.

Sin pedir permiso, mis pies se movieron rápidamente hacia la dirección donde ese aroma dulce y caliente se encontraba, y por más que me repetía que debía detenerme, que cambiara de rumbo antes que cometiera un acto imperdonable, mi cuerpo hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas y continuó su recorrido. Podía palpar el aroma de la sangre sobre mi piel, me acariciaba, me excitaba, muy en contra de mis deseos una voz queda repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza _bébela, bébela_. Necesitaba la sangre de ese ser tanto o mas como los humanos necesitan el oxigeno.

La quemazón en mi garganta era tan intensa que me resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en enterrar mis dientes sobre la piel frágil de aquel humano que habría de morir en mis manos. _Sería el primero_… pero en lugar de que la culpabilidad me agobiara fue la paz la que llenó por completo mi corazón. Inesperado realmente, _los vampiros comen humanos Bella, no animales, abraza de lleno tu naturaleza y conviértete en el vampiro que se supone debes de ser_, susurró en mi cabeza una voz aguda e infantil que supe a quien pertenecía, pero me negaba a aceptar como verdaderas esas palabras por mucho significado que tuvieran. Súbitamente fui consciente que la sed y mis instintos animales comenzaban a tomar las riendas de mi cerebro. En este momento me sentía como una bestia salvaje fuera de si. Por primera vez tuve miedo… me daba la impresión que estaba siendo jalada contra mi voluntad hacia un abismo negro e imperecedero llamado vampirismo.

Mi mente comenzó a crear un escenario de lo que haría una vez tuviese a mi víctima frente a mi; quizás llegaría por detrás mientras enredo mis brazos como constrictoras alrededor de sus hombros, enterraré mis dientes sobre su vena carótida y lo desangraré, todo sucederá tan rápido que no sabrá como transcurrió su asesinato. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para sentirme culpable después, _una eternidad,_ por ahora dentro de mi mente solo existía esta necesidad de saciar mi sed, el gozo, el placer de hacer mía a mi presa.

Pero por alguna razón las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ya que al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el dulce olor de la sangre humana, mis pies se detuvieron en seco ante lo que mis ojos veían.

No fue la sádica escena lo que me paralizó por completo, en realidad una minúscula parte de mi cerebro le prestó poca atención al hombre caucásico de no más de 25 años, que en su intento por sobrevivir, –e ignorando sus piernas fracturadas severamente–, se arrastró sobre su propia sangre lo que parece fueron unos 10 metros de distancia hacia dos niños mutilados de no más de 6 años de edad, muriendo antes que sus manos pudiesen tocar una de las suyas. No me preocupé siquiera en considerar que quizás esos niños igual de rubios que el, habían sido en vida sus hijos o sus hermanos, ya que el otro 99.99% de mi cerebro se detuvo a admirar al responsable de este violento asesinato; al resplandeciente ángel rubio vestido de blanco. _Hermosa, sublime… encantadora._

Su cabello lacio tocaba sin problemas su espalda baja, enredándose sin problemas algunos mechones entre sus dedos pequeños, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, acariciaban sus mejillas rollizas en cada parpadeo, su tez, al igual que la mía, estaba teñida de un blanco mortecino, y sus labios se hallaban pintados del color de la sangre de sus víctimas al igual que sus ojos grandes y expresivos, los cuales, inocentes, me observaban reconociendo en mi a una igual. _Una niña vampira_… una pequeña inmortal con la apariencia de un hermoso ángel.

Sus cejas castañas y tupidas no ocultaron su sorpresa. Un hilo de sangre color carmín resbalaba lentamente a través de una de las comisuras de su boca, sus manos pequeñas y con hoyuelos aun yacían manchadas de sangre mientras jugaba nerviosamente con ellas, y podía percibir como sus mejillas se habían iluminado sutilmente de un color rosado que el humano común no vería, _"el calor después de la caza",_ me dije mientras caminaba pausadamente hacia ella sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

Me sentía atrapada por su apariencia, hipnotizada quizás era una mejor descripción, no era el primer vampiro que veía y sin embargo ninguno creo un influjo tan fuerte en mi como ella. Sus labios rellenos y con forma de flor se movían pero no decían nada en absoluto. De pronto fui consciente que su piel, al igual que la mía, despedía rayos de todos colores producto del sol que chocaba sobre su cuerpo pequeño. Detuve mis pasos y caí de rodillas sobre la tierra teñida de sangre sin importarme que un cadáver estuviese a un lado mío, ni siquiera el aroma que me excitó segundos atrás conseguiría distraerme ahora. Solo unos centímetros me separaban de la pequeña. Sus ojos me observaban con curiosidad e inocencia, de pronto me dio la impresión que jamás había visto a alguien más de nuestra especie sino hasta ahora. ¿Cuántos años habrá tenido cuando el más maldito de los vampiros la convirtió en uno de nosotros?, ¿5 ó 6 años a lo mucho?. Un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, despertó en mi interior al ver a esta pequeña, algo que me incitaba a protegerla de todo y contra todos para que jamás sufriera, por todos los medios quería limpiar su camino para siempre verla sonreír.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero tan ensimismada estaba viendo la dulce expresión que irradiaba su mirada, que me olvidé de prestarle atenci nos despunosotras el ms mejillas regordetas en cada parpadeo, No existe peor persona que aquella que creón a mi alrededor para saber si algún peligro cercano nos acechaba, ya que un segundo después algo o alguien lo suficientemente fuerte me embistió y salí disparada varios metros, rompiendo algunos árboles que desafortunadamente se encontraron en el camino con mi cráneo. Sin mucho trabajo, aferré una de mis manos sobre la tierra para después impulsarme suavemente hacia adelante y así caer sobre mis talones. En ningún momento perdí de vista los detalles que me rodeaban, ¿por qué no podía ser así de sencillo controlar mi sed y mis emociones?.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo vi a Jake a un lado mío convertido en lobo, mostrando peligrosamente sus colmillos.

-espera Jake, no los ataques-era obvio que mi petición le desagradó bastante, ya que inmediatamente lanzó un gruñido, el cual hizo eco en el bosque mientras sus ojos no ocultaron ni un segundo su furia, _estaba realmente enojado por mi absurda petición_-por favor… fue mi culpa, estaba distraída y no puse atención, yo estoy bien… solo quiero hablar con ellos-no necesitaba decir en voz alta que el debía venir conmigo, lo quería cerca de mi en todo momento, y no por miedo, en estos momentos me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para demoler 1000 tanques de guerra a la vez, simplemente necesitaba de su compañía

Jake estudió mi mirada por algunos segundos y terminó accediendo mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo. En ningún momento desapareció la arruga que adornaba su ceño. A un paso relativamente rápido nos encaminamos al claro donde aun yacían los cuerpos inertes de los humanos que sirvieron de alimento para la pequeña, la cual, a pesar de la distancia, me observaba con curiosidad y miedo –esto último lo provocaba Jake obviamente–, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el acompañante de la niña, a la cual inmediatamente colocó detrás de el y se puso en posición de ataque-defensa mientras sus ojos reflejaban pánico y sorpresa. Era evidente que jamás había visto a un lobo del tamaño de un caballo pura sangre. Esa habría sido mi reacción natural si fuese una persona normal que le aterra lo desconocido.

Jake por su parte al percibir la amenaza del vampiro frente a nosotros, se colocó a frente a mi y la tensión creció entre ambos mientras gruñidos feroces de ambas partes hacían eco dentro del claro.

-no queremos hacerles daño… -dije mientras me arriesgaba a analizar el físico del hombre que tenía frente a mi, al tiempo que colocaba una de mis manos sobre el cuello peludo de Jake para intentar tranquilizarlo. Suspiré al sentir como sus músculos se relajaban bajo la palma de mi mano

¡Este sujeto era enorme!, literalmente, jamás creí que encontraría a alguien que superaría a Emmet en altura y fuerza, ¿cuánto mediría esta persona?, ¿2 metros, 2,10?, incluso la niña a su lado se veía imposiblemente pequeña gracias a su altura. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban perfectamente marcados y tonificados, seguramente a lo que se dedicaba en su vida mortal le había exigido mucho trabajo físico, no encontraba otra respuesta más lógica –sus bíceps y su abdomen parecían ser continentes con nombre propio–, su cabello castaño claro era lacio y descansaba en una coleta pequeña sobre uno de sus hombros, pero su rostro anguloso y su nariz recta es lo que llamó mi atención, jamás me había topado con una estructura ósea como la suya. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más grueso que el superior, dato que me resultó bastante familiar, y su mirada, la cual se había endurecido con el tiempo, seguramente guardaba sentimientos cálidos y tiernos para la pequeña que buscaba protección en una de sus piernas. Pese que años y años le habían enseñado a ocultar sus emociones, algo en mi rostro le sorprendió tanto que lo sacó de balance por una fracción de segundo. En un parpadeo su cara volvió a ser una máscara fría incapaz de expresar emoción alguna.

-perdón, pero cuando percibí el olor de la sangre me dirigí hacia aquí y… lo que menos queremos es asustar a la niña-el hombre frente a mi abrió sus ojos grandes de par en par, como si hubiese dicho algo imposible o estupido, incluso Jake me observaba con cierta incredulidad mientras levantaba una de lo que creí eran sus cejas

-¿niña?-la voz del hombre era grave y profunda como la de un tenor de voz privilegiada. _¿Por qué se veía tan confundido y asombrado al mismo tiempo?, _una arruga se formó en su entrecejo, la cual se hacía más y más profunda mientras veía como mis ojos acariciaban la silueta pequeña de la niña

_¿Todos los niños inmortales serían igual de encantadores o solo ella era la especial?_. De nueva cuenta sentí la urgencia de sentarla sobre mis piernas, ansiaba protegerla y mimarla mientras le susurro cuentos inventados por mi en su pequeño oído. No sabía que podía ser tan maternal, probablemente todo se debía a mi poca imaginación, necesitaba tener a esta niña frente a mi para saber que en el fondo de mi corazón si deseaba ser madre.

-si, esa niña que esta tras de ti aferrando sus manos en tu pantalón-repuse con seguridad mientras Jake volvía a clavar sus ojos sobre ellos dos. Por su expresión me dio la impresión que el no veía lo mismo que yo-¿que no la vez Jake?, esta ahí, justo detrás de el-posó sus ojos sobre mi nuevamente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, _¡imposible!_

-disculpe mi sorpresa, pero hasta ahora no me había topado con nadie que consiguiera ver la verdadera apariencia de la Srta. Gabrielle-habló seriamente, esta vez reconocí un marcado acento francés en su voz

_¿A que se refería con "su verdadera apariencia"?_

Jake se ocultó rápidamente entre los matorrales, seguramente para poder presentarse en su apariencia humana. Los vampiros frente a mi lo siguieron brevemente con la mirada.

-¿Gabrielle?-de nuevo una sonrisa adornó mi cara mientras pronunciaba su nombre. La niña asomó su rostro tímidamente por entre las piernas de su protector y me sonrió temerosamente con la mirada-que hermoso nombre_-¿cómo sería su voz?,_ me pregunté imaginando que seguramente era dulce y con el distintivo eco que poseen los vampiros. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro encontró curioso que me costara trabajo distinguir ese eco en mi propia voz, después de la primera vez dejé de apreciarlo con nitidez. Una voz queda haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza dijo con cierto fastidio; _ya te acostumbraste a ella, por eso no lo percibes, _me sentí estupida

-… un escudo, usted debe ser un escudo-la voz profunda del hombre del cual aun no conocía el nombre me sacó de mi ensoñación

-¿escudo?-estaba confundida, a mi mente llegó la imagen de un escudo de metal en forma de rombo con un grabado al frente, obviamente no es eso lo que el quería decir pero mi mente no daba para más. Me distraje nuevamente, los responsables esta vez fueron los destellos que irradiaban su piel

-son poco comunes, especialmente los que eluden las habilidades que provienen de la mente, las cuales son la mayoría… esa debe de ser su habilidad, un escudo mental, esa es la razón por la que puede ver la apariencia de la Srta. Gabrielle sin problema-parecía hablar más consigo mismo que conmigo realmente, pero dejó de importarme en cuanto escuché "habilidad"

_Tengo una habilidad especial_, _no soy un vampiro común después de todo… no lanzo rayos por los ojos pero algo es algo ¿no?._

-¿puede proteger a alguien con su escudo?-preguntó, _¿puedo?_-¿acaso no era consciente de su habilidad?-negué con la cabeza mientras el aire chocaba contra mi rostro y alborotaba mi cabello, el aroma a fresas que despedía bailó una y otra vez a mi alrededor llevando a su vez olores que desconocía, _dulces, intensos, frescos, secos… cálidos, _incluso el aire tenía un aroma en particular

-es una neófita-la voz grave y profunda de Jake hizo cosquillas en mis oídos. Inmediatamente sentí una de sus manos tomar posesión de la mía y de nuevo me sentí tranquila-tiene un par de semanas que terminó su transformación-la mirada del hombre sin nombre pasó de profunda a sorprendida, incluso ignoró el tono altivo de Jake mientras hablaba

-esta es la primera vez que veo a un neófito tan… sosegado… a muchos les cuesta trabajo controlar sus emociones durante el primer año-_entonces no era normal mi comportamiento_ _después de todo_. Su boca formó una diminuta sonrisa. Pude leer en su expresión sorpresa, admiración e incluso orgullo… como si me tratara de alguien a quien lleva conociendo años y no solo uno par de minutos-por lo visto no solo posee usted una habilidad sino dos_-¿dos?-_permítanme presentarme como es correcto, mi nombre es Cassius Augustus Boissieu, y ella es la Srta. Gabrielle Boissieu-cuando se refería a ella su voz se matizaba con un tono distintivo de respeto y humildad, como si, a pesar del tiempo, le debiera su respeto y lealtad solamente a ella

-yo soy Bella y el es Jacob-Cassius frunció el ceño enseguida sus ojos atraparon la mirada recelosa de Jake, el cual hacía todo lo posible por mostrar su disgusto hacia ellos dos, _Jake a veces podía ser demasiado infantil_-es mi novio-de nuevo la sorpresa adornó su mirada, ¿qué acaso era tan extraño que amara a alguien como el?

No me importaba que nuestros instintos nos repitieran que éramos enemigos naturales, para mi esas eran patrañas que podíamos ignorar.

-es usted un ser único Srta. Bella, veo que a pesar de los años que he vivido aun tengo mucho que aprender. Disculpe mi descortesía previa joven Jacob, pero esta es la primera vez en mis 485 años que veo a alguien como usted… posee un aroma muy peculiar… eso sin mencionar su apariencia de lobo-inclinó la cabeza hacia nosotros tal cual hacen en las películas los mayordomos. Giré mi rostro hacia Jake y estaba mudo, era obvio que esperó cualquier reacción menos esta. Le di un golpe suave con mi codo y lo único que hizo, además de sobarse justo donde le di el golpe, fue asentir con la cabeza hacia Cassius. Sonreí

-no tienes porque ser tan formal, simplemente somos Jake y Bella, nada de "Srta" o "joven"-por su expresión horrorizada me dio la impresión que estaba pidiéndole algo imposible. Unos segundos más tarde y después de haber sopesado mi propuesta, respiró –arrugando su nariz en el proceso ante su desagrado por el aroma de Jake– y me observó directamente a los ojos

-procuraré hablarle sin formalismos Srt… Bella, pero tengo el deber de informarle que viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer-creo que no podré evitar que me hable de usted después de todo. Cassius me sonrió tímidamente y de pronto sentí una inmensa ternura hacia esta persona de más de 2 metros de altura y cuerpo súper tonificado. Tuve la urgencia de devolverle el gesto y así lo hice

Nuestra atención se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia Gabrielle, la cual, con el ímpetu propio de los niños interrumpió la conversación montándose de un grácil salto sobre los hombros de Cassius y comenzó a hablarle en otro idioma. _Es francés_, o al menos se asemejaba bastante.

Desde pequeña asistí a escuelas que enseñaban ese idioma, y sin bien no fui una erudita en la materia, hasta hace unos momentos tenía la firme creencia que lo entendía bastante bien. ¿Entonces porque no comprendía lo que ellos dos hablaban?, por más que ponía atención a su plática no conseguía entender una sola frase. _Quizás estén hablando francés antiguo_, me dije mientras la mirada de Cassius y Gabrielle se posaba sobre nosotros.

-la Srta. Gabrielle quiere saber si puede visitar su morada… -repuso con cierta pena, ¿cómo una niña tan pequeña tenía ese influjo sobre el?, ¿acaso Cassius fue el que…?, de pronto la sensación de ternura que experimenté hace unos instantes desapareció imaginando al desalmado ser que quizás era en realidad. Un escenario tras otro se creó dentro de mi mente en una fracción de segundo, uno más macabro que el anterior… una parte de mi ser se negaba a creer que Cassius era el maldito ser que convirtió en inmortal a Gabrielle-esta es la primera vez que se topa con alguien que ve su verdadera apariencia y quiere jugar con usted de ser posible

-… no hay problema, ¿verdad Jake?-suspiró pesadamente. No le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien ajeno a nosotros dos en la cabaña, pero necesitaba saber más acerca de Cassius y Gabrielle. Tenía que saciar mi curiosidad y mis dudas

-claro que no…

Después silencio. Nos encaminamos rápidamente hacia la cabaña mientras Cassius y Gabrielle, la cual aun seguía en hombros de Cassius admirando el panorama y riendo de los pájaros que evitaban encontrarse con nosotros, nos seguían de cerca. Su carcajada era parecida al repicar de pequeñas campanillas, y mientras más la escuchaba, descubría como cada nota que emanaba su boca era parecida a la música que produce el clavicordio… _dulce, fantasiosa… irreal._

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña escuché como una expresión de asombro escapaba de la boca de Gabrielle. No percibí disgusto ni burla en su voz, sino fascinación, como si esta experiencia fuese una aventura extraordinaria en su vida. Mientras se bajaba de un salto de los hombros de Cassius y aterrizaba cual hoja sobre la tierra, nos volvió a deleitar a todos con aquellas dulces notas musicales parecidas al clavicordio y escuché su voz por segunda vez, maravillándome en descubrir que ese eco cantarín que salía de su boca tenía una resonancia más pronunciada que la mía. _Imposible y aun así real… maravillosamente real_. De nuevo comenzó una plática en francés antiguo con Cassius, el cual la seguía muy de cerca mientras Gabrielle admiraba la cabaña desde todos los ángulos a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir. Incluso para Jake estaba resultándole muy difícil seguir de cerca sus pasos con la mirada, ¿cómo era posible que Cassius lo hiciera con tanta facilidad?. _No resultaba fácil para el_, caí en la cuenta de ello casi al instante, sencillamente no podía darse el lujo de perderla de vista, si otro vampiro la descubría sería peligroso, por eso ponía todo de si para estar a su lado en cada movimiento que daba… por eso me atacó en el claro al verme tan cerca de ella, se había propuesto protegerla.

Otra parte de mi cerebro se percató que en la plática que tenían ellos dos, Gabrielle mezclaba palabras en inglés, de las cuales solo alcancé a entender, _bonita, casa, parecida… mamá_. Esta última causó sobresalto en mi interior, ¿quién la había arrebatado de los brazos de sus padres?, ¿por qué era un inmortal como nosotros?. De pronto el dolor de la transformación ocupó un primer plano en mi mente mientras que mis ojos, sin dejar de ver la silueta saltarina de Gabrielle, veían una escena antigua de una niña pequeña retorciéndose de dolor mientras el veneno que recorre lentamente su cuerpo la quema viva por dentro.

-¿estás bien Bells?-las manos de Jake se colocaron sobre mis mejillas obligándome a verlo a los ojos para asegurarse de que no mentiría como suelo hacer para no preocuparlo, pero en esta ocasión no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, así que negué con la cabeza mientras estampaba mi rostro contra su pecho, _tumb tumb tumb. _Suspiré al caer en la cuenta que no me encontraba sola, que sin merecerlo, tenía a mi lado a alguien que me convertía en una mejor persona, pero ¿y Gabrielle?. Esta soledad que súbitamente gobernó mi pecho se tornó insoportable

_¿Sería ella consciente de la soledad que la envolvía?, ¿cuántas veces Cassius debió conformarse con ser la única compañía de esa pequeña en la eternidad?._

Con el embeleso que todos los niños poseen, Gabrielle admiró cada rincón de la pequeña cabaña, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Cassius de que bajara un poco la voz, que estaba hablando demasiado fuerte. La única reacción de Gabrielle ante sus palabras era abrir con inocencia sus grandes ojos mientras se esforzaba por verlo al rostro, torciendo anormalmente su cuello en el proceso, colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios simulando comprender su petición y después de un segundo volvía a reír y hablar con el mismo volumen que antes.

Una pregunta cruzó mi mente mientras veía con embeleso a Gabrielle, ¿cómo vería Jake a Gabrielle?, ¿cómo podía conseguir que mi escudo se expandiera y consiguiera proteger a mis seres queridos?, tenía pensado practicar para conseguirlo.

Jake y yo no perdimos de vista a nuestros huéspedes, a los cuales veíamos atentos desde el marco de la puerta sin atrevernos a soltar nuestras manos. Era evidente que para ambos era difícil dejar de sentir la presencia del otro, incluso doloroso.

Mientras observaba a Cassius convertirse en la sombra de Gabrielle, las dudas asaltaron nuevamente mi cerebro, tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacer que no sabía que tan prudente o imprudente sería darle voz a los cuestionamientos que pedían a gritos salir de mi mente, ¿pero quien era yo para pedir explicaciones a alguien que llevaba conociendo unos minutos solamente?.

La voz dentro de mi cabeza ignoró a la razón y di un paso hacia ellos.

-su morada me recuerda mucho a la mía… -sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos un momento, pero no me veían a mi realmente, sino una escena del pasado… momentos que jamás regresarían. De pronto algo dentro de mi se encendió mientras me perdía en su mirada borgoña; nostalgia, tristeza, añoranza-… en la que habité hace tantos años con mi madre y mi hermana

Su voz se quebró en esta última frase y de inmediato supe que hacía épocas –literalmente– que no hablaba con alguien de sus recuerdos humanos.

Como una vieja costumbre humana quizás, se aclaró la voz mientras sus ojos volvían como un imán hacia Gabrielle y por varios minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio, escuchando solamente los murmullos excitados de la niña que continuaba embelesada con cada minúsculo detalle que veía. Era como ver a una niña humana en vísperas de navidad a punto de abrir sus regalos, pero un millón de veces más feliz… un millón de veces más alegre… con los vampiros todas las emociones siempre serían –para bien y para mal– inhumanamente intensas. De pronto al ver a Gabrielle sonriendo y saltando de un lado a otro, me pregunté si sería consciente de toda la locura que significaba formar parte de esta vida inmortal. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza conocía de antemano la respuesta; no.

_Bendita inocencia mancillada con sangre._

-creo que iré al pueblo a… comprar unos víveres… libros-me dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que me asía suavemente contra su cuerpo y mi mente comenzó a entender sus palabras que de momento me parecieron absurdas

No quería que Jake se fuera, pero era evidente que no les estaba resultando fácil esta convivencia. Aun podía palpar con mi lengua la tensión que había crecido como espuma en el aire.

Cassius era político y poseía una paciencia que había ido ejercitando con el paso de los años, aun así Jake era un licántropo que despertaba sus más oscuros instintos. Mi temperamental novio era joven e impulsivo, y no quería estirar demasiado mi suerte, así que asentí entendiendo porque se iba, y vi como antes de salir de la cabaña, tomaba el sobre amarillo entre sus manos, _irá a ver al abogado para tomar posesión de la herencia que le dejó Beverly_, me dije y mi mirada regresó hacia Cassius, el cual suspiró al saber lejos a Jake.

-me parece prodigioso que pueda permanecer cerca de alguien como Jacob sin que su aroma la inmute-mi primera reacción ante sus palabras fueron enojo y furia, _¿¡como se atrevía a hablar así acerca de Jake?!, ¡el no era nadie en mi vida, no tenía derecho!,_ realmente tuve unas ganas inmensas de ir directo a su yugular y destrozar su cuerpo con mis propias manos

_Tranquilízate Bella, no lo dijo con esa intención… respira profundo y calma a la bestia que tienes dentro antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia._

No era una tarea fácil, pero después de apretar mis dedos contra las palmas de mis manos, respirar profundamente y decirme a mi misma que matarlo no sería un acto de justicia, conseguí dejar de ver todo en color rojo.

Tenía que concentrarme en las preguntas que quería formular, así que sin importarme si era sutil o no, me permití expresar una de ellas con bastante rudeza.

-¿fuiste tu el que convirtió a Gabrielle?-aun me encontraba lo suficientemente enojada como para inmutarme con su sorpresa, pero el era un vampiro experimentado, por lo que no fue extraño que pese mi falta de tacto, el mantuviera la compostura y sonriera ante mi hostilidad

-tome asiento por favor Bella-señaló una de las sillas con un gesto elegante de su brazo. Mi primera reacción habría sido decir que no, pero fue la mano pequeña de Gabrielle jalándome hacia la mesa, lo que me obligó a dejar de lado mi enojo y hacer lo que el me pedía. De nuevo adorné mi rostro con una sonrisa mientras admiraba su gesto inocente

-¿vas a contarnos un cuento Cassius?-abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz cantarina de Gabrielle. _Ella habla perfectamente ingles,_ me dije, ¿cómo alguien tan inocente y puro como ella estaba condenada con esta maldición?, no lo podía creer, pero sus ojos color carmín eran la innegable respuesta-… Cassius sabe muchas historias, siempre me cuenta una antes de ir a dormir, ¿verdad Cassius?-fruncí el ceño al escucharla decir "dormir", ¿acaso ella podía hacerlo?

Completamente confundida, dirigí mi vista hacia Cassius y de nuevo su rostro era el ejemplo perfecto de una máscara incapaz de expresar emoción alguna. No sabía si estaba triste, enojado, furioso o confundido. Su cara era el ejemplo perfecto de alguien que ha vivido los años suficientes para entrenar su aparente indiferencia.

-Srta. Gabrielle, ¿le molestaría jugar en la habitación?, me pareció ver que desde la ventana se pueden apreciar petirrojos, águilas y aves de varias especies, ¿podría contarlas por mi por favor?, en un momento estaré con usted-la niña asintió rápidamente y con la misma emoción de antes, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la ventana, se asomó a través de ella, y sentada sobre el marco comenzó a hacer lo que se le pidió mientras la brisa de la tarde alborotaba su cabello

-ella puede escucharnos, pero finge que no lo hace, aunque a veces creo que de verdad sus habilidades son tan inestables que deja de prestar atención a su alrededor y solo es ella quien existe dentro de su mundo de fantasía-musitó sumido en sus pensamientos mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus nudillos, _¿cómo era posible que actuara como cualquier humano sin ninguna dificultad?. _Intente imitarlo encorvándome un poco mientras apoyaba mi mejilla sobre una de mis manos, pero me sentí realmente ridícula, así que dejé esa lección para después. Continuaría intentándolo hasta conseguirlo-la respuesta a su pregunta previa es no, yo jamás habría puesto la vida de la Srta. Gabrielle dentro de este infierno aunque significara salvarla de una muerte segura, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría pertenecer a esta existencia congelada?-bajé la mirada llena de culpa, ¿como podía decirle que yo en un momento de mi vida humana, formé parte de ese selecto grupo de dementes?. Ya tenía otro detalle por el cual sentirme culpable, –aunque aliviada al mismo tiempo–, el no había convertido a Gabrielle en vampiro, tendría que disculparme después

Levanté la mirada y me percaté que el no había perdido detalle de mi reacción, mordí mi labio inferior y rompí el silencio para que la atención regresara a su punto de origen, ellos dos.

-¿entonces quien lo hizo?-pregunté mientras escuchaba a Gabrielle susurrar el número 7. Parece que había inventado una canción infantil, donde la letra a seguir era el número de aves que contaba

-un inhumano… un demonio sediento de sangre que… -silencio-… disculpe Bella, esta es la primera vez que le relataré mi historia a alguien-de pronto caí en la cuenta que estaba siendo inoportuna. El estaba en todo su derecho de decirme que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba

En su lugar quizás eso es lo que yo diría.

-Cassius, perdón, no tienes porque decirme nada, no es asunto mío… -su mirada expresó horror, por primera vez desde que nos sentáramos en el comedor, una emoción adornó sus facciones

-no diga eso por favor Bella, no sabe el tiempo que he esperado para tener la oportunidad de hablar esto con alguien… 485 años guardando en silencio este secreto, huyendo y anulando la memoria de todo aquel que ponga en peligro nuestro anonimato, borrando los rastros de los asesinatos que la Srta. Gabrielle en un arranque comete, procurando por todos los medios protegerla, instruirla… créame, necesito hablar de esto con alguien, quizás solo así entenderé que toda esta demencia, por ponerle un nombre, es cierta-guardé silencio, ¿qué se suponía debía decir?

Su mirada fija y anhelante penetró en un segundo la mía y me fue imposible escapar de ella. Su confesión breve y sincera me desarmó por completo, así que sin saber que decir exactamente, asentí torpemente sin atreverme a decir una sola palabra, no confiaba mucho en mi voz en estos momentos. El sonrió con cierto dejo de alivio.

-me he aferrado tanto a mis últimos recuerdos humanos, que repaso una y otra vez los eventos ocurridos ese día para no olvidarlos-se puso en pie, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana del comedor y admiró por unos momentos el paisaje que nos rodeaba

Se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos, su mirada se encontraba pasmada, incluso maravillada, quizás a sus ojos, nuestro entorno se había transformado en aquel que yacía inmortal en su memoria. Lo escuché suspirar pesadamente, casi tristemente, y después su voz, con aquel eco de campanas graves, habló en un suave susurro que solo yo fui capaz de escuchar.

-yo fui esclavo de la familia Saint Claire en Mouzon, Francia, cuando cumplí 15 años de edad. Era uno de los linajes más acaudaladas en la época renacentista. Pertenecer a ellos era un privilegio que muy pocos gozábamos, ya que a pesar de mi estatus de sirviente, ellos trataban a las personas como personas, incluso nos hacían sentir parte de su familia-sonrió con afecto mientras su mente develaba por primera vez aquellos recuerdos-… era duro ser mestizo en esos tiempos, no existía la apertura racial que vemos hoy en día, tener una madre de color y un padre blanco era tachado como una blasfemia-giró su rostro hacia mi y volvió a sonreír. Dio dos pasos con sus largas piernas y de nuevo se sentó frente a mi, colocó sus palmas sobre la mesa y sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos, como si intentara encontrar en ellos a alguien querido-mi padre era un terrateniente, tenía mucho dinero, propiedades, era un apasionado de las artes y sin parecer soberbio, las mujeres lo seguían mucho con la mirada. Era un buen partido para cualquier familia… fue un buen hombre, pero cometió un error que nos habría de marcar para siempre, se enamoró de una humilde mujer de color. Pronto la sociedad y su familia le dio la espalda y perdió todo lo que poseía, y como castigo fue degradado a esclavo sin importar su raza y apellido. Eso no menguó sus ideales y formó, a pesar de las críticas de los demás, una familia con mi madre. Un año después de su unión nací yo, y para sorpresa de muchos, era el vivo retrato de mi padre; tez clara, cabello castaño, nariz recta, pero mis ojos eran oscuros como los de mi madre. Al cumplir 5 años de edad decidí trabajar duro junto con mi padre, pese su resistencia a ello, para poder mantener a la familia; arreábamos el ganado, cuidábamos los sembradíos, ordeñábamos las vacas… no temíamos el trabajo pesado así que hacíamos toda clase de tareas para que mi madre no tuviera que trabajar. Dos años después nació Thais, mi hermana pequeña-al mencionar ese nombre, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, ella debió ser alguien preciado en su vida, insustituible-tal como indica su nombre, ella era la flor más preciada y bella… la más querida para todos nosotros. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color del cielo, su piel era blanca como la luz y su cabello negro como el azabache… si me permite decirlo Bella, usted es el vivo retrato de ella, posee su mismo carácter, su determinación, su belleza… pero desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de su salud, ella era débil y constantemente se enfermaba. A Thais le gustaba salir al campo y jugar con el ganado, era muy risueña y entusiasta, para mi, la melodía más hermosa era escucharla reír… -su sonrisa súbitamente desapareció al tiempo que la expresión de su mirada se oscurecía-desafortunadamente un día una de nuestras pesadillas se materializó; sus fiebres empeoraron-ante esta mención, Cassius frunció su ceño y una arruga se formó entre sus cejas-como esclavos no contábamos con el privilegio de que un curandero, o lo que conocen como médico en esta época, nos visitara, tan solo una conocedora de hierbas del pueblo que hacía todo lo que podía por mi hermana, pero no fue suficiente… después de días de fiebres muy altas, Thais quedó ciega… tenía solo 6 años de edad-su voz se quebró y repasó su mano por su frente, como si intentara limpiar un sudor inexistente, sus ojos se posaron brevemente sobre mi y lo vi agotado, fenecido-¿la estoy aburriendo Bella?-preguntó con mesura

-para nada, por favor continua-¿cómo podía creer que su historia me aburría?, el me estaba abriendo su corazón después de años de estar en cautiverio, me sentía privilegiada en conocer a alguien como el

Al escuchar mi respuesta, una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios y prosiguió con su relato.

-yo se que Thais sufría por su ceguera, pero era incapaz de expresarlo porque sabía lo mucho que nos mortificábamos por ella, especialmente mis padres. En cuanto le preguntábamos como estaba, ella respondía con una sonrisa que bien, que no nos preocupáramos por ella, pero cuando creía estar sola, la escuchaba llorar inconsolablemente y maldecía su suerte-sus manos, aun sobre la mesa, se cerraron en forma de puños y la piel que recubría sus nudillos se tornó imposiblemente blanca. Jamás olvidaría aquella expresión de enojo e impotencia que se dibujó en su mirada borgoña

En un impulso bastante atrevido, coloqué mi mano sobre una de las suyas, y su mirada, antes dura e implacable, se suavizó y volvió a ser el Cassius cordial y gentil.

-discúlpeme Bella, cuando recuerdo ese momento de mi vida, me es imposible refrenar la ira-dijo

-es lógico, yo en tu lugar me sentiría igual-musité y por alguna razón no tuve las ganas ni las fuerzas de retirar mi mano de la suya, y sin molestarle mi atrevimiento Cassius continuó hablando

-mi padre trabajaba sin descanso, mi madre insistía que debía trabajar al igual que el, pero mi padre se resistía, alguien debía cuidar a mi hermana… mi padre moriría antes de que Thais llegara a los 10 años de edad. A los 15 años, yo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, no temía el trabajo duro y quizás fue por esa razón que una familia adinerada puso sus ojos sobre mí. Fue así que conocí a los Saint Claire. Eran conocidos en Mouzon por su calidad humana y fortuna, sabía que con ellos tenía asegurado un lugar mejor para Thais y mi madre, así que acepté y ellos accedieron a que en mi cabaña estuviera alojada mi familia siempre y cuando cumpliera con las labores que les correspondían a ellas. Era común en esos tiempos que aristócratas y gente adinerada maltratara a los esclavos, y nosotros éramos presa fácil para ellos… mi hermana y yo padecimos burlas y maltratos por nuestro origen mestizo, no éramos aceptados entre los esclavos ni entre la aristocracia, realmente poca gente nos tenía verdadero aprecio. Yo era el que las protegía cuando la gente de la ciudad arremetía contra nosotros. Con ayuda del Sr. Saint Claire el servicio nos toleraba… pero un día tuve que hacer una diligencia lejos de Mouzon y unos bandidos aprovecharon para entrar a la cabaña-silencio

El ceño de Cassius aun estaba fruncido, las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más pronunciadas. Era evidente que recordar ese momento de su vida le provocaba la misma rabia e impotencia que yo misma experimentaba en este momento. Podía claramente imaginar la escena dentro de mi cabeza. La asesina que habita dentro de mi gruñó con furia.

-atacaron a mi madre y a mi hermana de todas las formas conocidas por el hombre de esa época, fueron innecesariamente crueles… después de haberse divertido lo suficiente, las golpearon hasta saciarse. Mi madre murió al instante, y aun cuando no tenía modo de defenderse de sus atacantes, mi hermana sobrevivió pero jamás volvió a ser la misma. Dejó de hablar, no soportaba que nadie la tocara, estaba ausente… muerta en vida. El Sr. Saint Claire al hallar a los culpables –sirvientes bajo su mando–, reprobó severamente sus actos y los mandó a la horca. Pero eso no fue suficiente, el daño ya estaba hecho. No sabe las ganas que tenía de poder borrar de la mente de Thais aquel momento traumático, deseaba vehemente que ella fuese la de antes; sonriente, alegre, entusiasta… no podía soportar verla tan miserable, le leía todos los días, la llevaba de paseo por sus praderas favoritas, pero ninguno de mis intentos podía regresarla a la realidad… una noche se suicidó… se cortó la lengua con sus dientes y se desangró. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Ten,le sabía que moriría ese mismopulpado tarde. armada, incluso maravillada tos momentosía solo 13 años de edad, era una niña a la cual no pude proteger… fallé… -se que de ser fisiológicamente posible, Cassius habría llorado, aun así sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos… casi humanos. Algo en mi pecho murió de manera contundente-pero no tuve tiempo de sentir pena ni aflicción, el Sr., y la Sra. Saint Claire mantuvieron mi mente ocupada. Meses después tuvieron una hija y me encargaron cuidar de ella. Me había ganado lugar dentro de la familia y me convertí en la persona de confianza del patrón. Mi educación, mi pasión por las artes y mi hambre por conocimiento, le sirvieron bastante, pero el Sr., prefería que me quedara en casa a cuidar de la familia, especialmente de la Srta. Gabrielle-ambos giramos nuestros rostros hacia ella y la vimos ensimismada contando las aves que pasaban… la escuchamos cantar alegremente _143 la la, la la_. Ambos sonreímos-ella jamás sustituiría a mi familia, pero su llegada me trajo una inmerecida felicidad. Cuidar de ella era un placer que sosegaba mi alma llena de culpa. No tenía oportunidad de estar triste o afligido sencillamente porque la Srta. Gabrielle siempre irradiaba felicidad. Al Sr. y la Sra., les preocupaba la precocidad de la Srta., era común verla con ropas de mujer adulta e incluso con maquillaje aunque tuviera solo 5 años de edad. Le gustaba mucho imitar el comportamiento y poses de su madre. Fue una época feliz para los patrones hasta que la guerra italiana llegó a Mouzon-su mano se alejó de la mía y de nuevo se puso de pie mientras se detenía en el marco de la puerta

El viento azotó con fuerza contra su rostro y me decidí a seguirlo. Sus ojos veían de nuevo al pasado mientras parecían acariciar con cariño el cielo azul y sus matices.

-recuerdo que yo tenía 24 años cuando los soldados comenzaron a saquear las casas llevándose consigo todo lo de valor. Sembraron el caos en minutos. Recuerdo la fecha como si hubiese sido ayer, 27 de junio de 1521, los señores iban a huir de Mouzon para refugiarse en otro país, tenían todo preparado, pero los soldados nos tomaron por sorpresa esa misma noche, comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso sin motivo alguno, pero antes que pudieran hacerle daño a la Srta. Gabrielle, la Sra., la puso en mis brazos y me pidió que huyera con ella y la pusiera a salvo… ella sabía que perecería ese mismo día. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mis patrones con vida-silencio, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el sonido del viento o el cantar de Gabrielle, sabía que debía decir algo, una palabra de aliento, pero estaba estupidamente muda, _¿qué se le dice a alguien en un momento como este?, ¿lo siento?_... es demasiado pobre, incluso parecería más un insulto, pero fue de nuevo su voz con el eco de un tenor el que me impidió seguir con mis pobres intentos de consolarlo-eso no impidió que la Srta. Gabrielle viera con sus propios ojos como sus padres eran asesinados. Los gritos de ellos, aun hasta estos días, hacen eco en mis oídos, pero tal cual me lo pidieron corrí con la Srta., en brazos, esquivando cuerpos desmembrados y ríos de sangre que teñían de rojo la ciudad. Y fue eso lo que seguramente trajo a unos vampiros frenéticos a nuestro encuentro… recuerdo haber corrido con todas mis fuerzas, pero un segundo más tarde estaba sobre el suelo quemándome vivo sin la presencia del fuego, no vi el rostro de mis atacantes ni tenía espacio en mi mente para pensar en ellos, solo estaba este dolor asfixiante que creía me mataba, pero de fondo escuchaba otro grito tan agónico como el mío. Aun sin saber como, giré mi rostro y vi el cuerpo de la Srta. Gabrielle sobre el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Me arrastré hacia ella, la acurruqué en mis brazos y le conté historias sin sentido esperando tranquilizarla… ignoré mi propia agonía para ayudarla a olvidar en lo posible la suya. Por instinto de sobrevivencia seguramente, caminé con ella en brazos hacia un callejón oscuro donde la guerra encarnizada aun no llegaba y sin saber como, supe que debía estar en silencio. Milagrosamente la Srta. Gabrielle se callaba por intervalos de tiempo mientras fijaba su mirada agonizante y atormentada sobre la mía… 2 días después fui testigo a través de ella de que habíamos dejado de ser humanos. Conforme pasaron los días, me di cuenta de que solo la sangre humana calmaba la quemazón de mi garganta y que el resto de la gente veía en la Srta., a una mujer adulta y no una niña de 5 años, y yo por otro lado, podía eliminar uno o varios pensamientos de las personas con solo tocarlas, así que no dudé un momento en usar mi habilidad si la Srta. Gabrielle perdía el control y asesinaba sin reparos frente a un grupo de gente a plena luz del día. Esas escenas fueron bastante comunes durante nuestro primer año en esta existencia. Es una buena niña, no tiene muchos recuerdos de su vida humana, le parece extraño pero no pregunta el porque. No tiene una consciencia de lo bueno y lo malo, era muy pequeña cuando la convirtieron en vampira, aunque no ceso en explicárselo esperando que algún día le encuentre significado a mis palabras. Aun así es descuidada al matar e innecesariamente cruel, pero se que no es culpa suya, no mide su fuerza… sabe que esta asesinando, pero no es consciente de que la persona no despertará… para ella esto solo es un día muy largo, uno que no terminará jamás… cree que muy pronto continuará con una vida que no recuerda-las palabras se esfumaron de mi cerebro. Cuando me dije que quería saciar mis dudas, jamás creí que esto sería lo que escucharía… Cassius había sufrido y perdido tanto en el camino que en ninguna realidad podía comparar sus vivencias con las mías-todos los días intento hacerla feliz. Daré mi vida por preservar la de la Srta. Gabrielle… honraré la promesa que le hice a los Señores en su lecho de muerte, ella era su tesoro más preciado, y más que ningún otro ser en este mundo, quiero ver siempre impreso en su rostro esa hermosa sonrisa. Ella no sufrirá los desprecios y maltratos que padecieron mi madre y mi hermana

_Este es el ejemplo perfecto de una persona que ha sido golpeada por la vida y no se da por vencida_… sentí asco por mi misma, ¿cómo pude pensar que mi sufrimiento alguna vez fue tan grande que quise morir por ello?, Edward y su abandono eran una excusa pobre y miserable por la que alguna vez quise dejar este mundo. Cassius sin saberlo, acababa de darme una lección de vida. Una que nunca olvidaría.

-y cuando dice que antes de dormir le cuentas un cuento, ¿a que se refiere?-pregunté y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos

-habían pasado 2 años desde nuestra transformación, nos encontrábamos de paso en un poblado de Suiza y ella vio a través de la ventana de una casa, a una niña de su edad recostada en la cama con su padre al lado de ella contándole un cuento. Desde ese momento ella me dijo que cada noche debía contarle un cuento para dormir como ese señor lo hacía con esa niña. No duerme realmente, solo cierra los ojos y espera pacientemente a que el sol se asome por el horizonte-intenté sonreír

Era triste escuchar como una niña intentaba por todos los medios actuar como niña.

-unos días son más difíciles que otros, pero jamás ha pasado por mi mente dimitir o entregarme a los Volturi… ni siquiera porque existe la ley de no crear por ningún motivo un niño inmortal. Ni ella ni yo aspiramos esta vida, por eso he huido y borrado de la mente de todos los que han llegado a conocernos nuestra presencia…-abrí mis ojos de par en par al escuchar sus últimas palabras

_Borrará su presencia de mi mente._

-eso significa que borrarás de mi mente todo lo relacionado con ustedes ¿verdad?-pregunté y su mirada se tornó seria y después horrorizada-me lo contaste porque sabías de antemano lo que harías-giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia mi y negó lentamente con su cabeza

-no podría hacerlo Bella, quizás es egoísta de mi parte y muy posiblemente su vida estará en riesgo al compartir este secreto conmigo, pero… si usted me lo permite, me gustaría estar cerca de usted…-guardó silencio un momento, parecía como si estuviese eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación-es como si… Thais hubiera regresado… su presencia me hace tan feliz que no creo posible poder alejarme, perdone mi egoísmo por favor-un nudo incómodo se formó en mi garganta mientras veía su mirada nostálgica clavarse sobre la mía

Tuve la sensación de querer llorar pero ni una lágrima saldría de mis ojos jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿Que opinan?, Cassius es un personaje que amé desde que comencé a crearlo en mi mente. PUEDEN VER COMO LO VISUALIZO EN MI DEVIANTART, TENGO UNA GALERIA CON MANIPULACIONES Y FANARTS DE ESTE FIC. Gabrielle es un personaje que disfruto escribir pese lo dificultoso, ya que aunque es una niña de 485 años de edad (si, fue creada el mismo día que cassuis recuerdan?), sigue siendo un alma vieja que se ha tenido que contentar con creer que vive un día demasiado largo que no termina. En fin, de verdad espero que mi cap haya sido de su agrado y dejen reviews**

**Avance del capitulo 13**

_Mentiroso no es lo contrario de sincero, pero sincero si es lo contrario de mentiroso_, susurró la Bella humana con voz sombría una frase que leí alguna vez en una revista, mientras sus ojos cafés traspasaban los míos. Era una mirada intensa, maliciosa y oscura, _¿por qué continuaba torturándome esa visión?, ¿¡qué quería de mi!?._

**Hasta la siguiente semana¡ (espero jajajaj) **


	14. Capitulo 13: Imposible

**Finalmente terminé de revisar el cap. De nuevo fanfiction movio mis parrafos y me tarde un par de horas en arreglar el problema, pero en fin, aqui lo tienen¡ esta es la actualizacion mas rápida que he hecho durante mi publicacion de mi fic¡ me siento orgullosa de mi misma jajajaj. Chicas/os, espero que el cap sea de su agrado y dejen reviews. Disfruto mucho leerlos**

* * *

><p><em>-no podría hacerlo Bella, quizás es egoísta de mi parte y muy posiblemente su vida estará en riesgo al compartir este secreto conmigo, pero… si usted me lo permite, me gustaría estar cerca de usted…-guardó silencio un momento, parecía como si estuviese eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir a continuación-es como si… Thais hubiera regresado… su presencia me hace tan feliz que no creo posible poder alejarme, perdone mi egoísmo por favor-un nudo incómodo se formó en mi garganta mientras veía su mirada nostálgica clavarse sobre la mía<em>

_Tuve la sensación de querer llorar pero ni una lágrima saldría de mis ojos jamás_.

**Capitulo 13: Imposible**

Quise decirle tantas cosas, una frase más cursi que otra se formaba en mi cerebro, pero existía algo que debía decir antes, era un factor importante que tenía que aclarar antes de decirle que no me importaría arriesgar mi vida junto con el para proteger a Gabrielle… _Jake, _si no lo aceptaba a el no había nada de que hablar... éramos uno solo. Aborrecerlo a el, significaba aborrecernos a los dos. Así de simple.

-Jake es mi vida entera, se que va contra tu naturaleza aceptarlo, y contra la de el también pero no… -su sonrisa me hizo guardar silencio, _¿se estaba riendo de mi? ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?_

-comprendo perfectamente Bella, no tiene que darme explicaciones, tanto la Srta. Gabrielle como yo seremos prudentes con Jacob… créame cuando le digo que haré lo que esté en mis manos para permanecer tan cerca de usted como me lo permita-en menos de un segundo vimos a Gabrielle acercarse a nosotros, y con una alegría excesiva rodeó una de las piernas de Cassius con sus brazos y nos iluminó el día con su hermosa sonrisa

-¿le gusta la idea Srta. Gabrielle?-preguntó Cassius a la pequeña con ese tono atento e instruido de su voz al que ya me había acostumbrado

-¡SI!, quiero venir todos los días a jugar con Bella-respondió emocionada con un marcado acento francés mientras escalaba fácilmente la espalda de Cassius y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos-también quiero montar sobre el lobo gigante Cassius, ¿¡puedo, puedo!?-ambos nos miramos con cierta complicidad-yo quiero montar a ese lobo, quiero que sea para mi, ¿puedo?-sin medir su fuerza, Gabrielle apretó con demasiado ímpetu el cuello de Cassius y escuché claramente como un _crack, crack_ se extendía hacia su pecho

El la miro con indulgencia y dulzura, no dijo nada con palabras, pero su mirada explicaba tantas cosas a la niña, que esta relajó visiblemente sus brazos y continuó con más sutileza sus tiernas demandas.

_No será mucho del agrado de Jake,_ me dije y después reímos tan fuerte que creí terminaría adolorida del estómago, _jamás volveré a sentir esa clase de dolencias humanas_, una especie de alivio y desánimo se instaló en el centro de mi pecho.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo Cassius no reía como ahora?. De pronto vi en su rostro al joven de 24 años que era en realidad y no al hombre de 485 años que la vida había maltratado una y otra vez. Quería que escenas como estas se repitieran en su vida, me había propuesto hacer felices a estas personas pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras observaba sus rostros perfectos, visualicé un futuro donde Jake, Cassius, Gabrielle y yo formábamos algo parecido a una familia. Me hizo tan feliz ver que con el pasar de los años nuestros lazos de amistad se fortalecerían, que Gabrielle sería una niña feliz y querida por nosotros a pesar de que todos los pronósticos estaban en su contra, que Cassius se convertiría en el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, que me fue imposible detener este cálido sentimiento que embargó salvajemente mi pecho.

_Haría que ese sueño se tornara en realidad. Desde este momento ellos eran mi familia, amigos insustituibles a los cuales procuraría siempre._

Esa noche Jake y yo tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. El no estaba de acuerdo con mi _"loca y estupida idea" –_como el la llamaba–, de ser amiga de Cassius y Gabrielle por la sencilla razón de que ella era un niño inmortal que solo nos acarrearía problemas. Sus leyendas dicen que entrar al vampirismo es más una sentencia de muerte que una prolongación infinita de la vida, pero convertir al más indefensos de los seres en vampiro, era una maldición que condenaría a todo aquel que se relacionara estrechamente con ella.

_Va más allá de mis fuerzas arriesgar tu vida por alguien como Gabrielle, te amo demasiado como para permitirte poner en riesgo tu vida_, dijo. Odié que siempre supiera que palabras usar para menguar mi furia.

En estos momentos quería descargar mi coraje contra el, decirle que era un egoísta que no pensaba en el sufrimiento que le acarrearía a Cassius y Gabrielle si les decía en estos momentos que no los volvería a ver por una estúpida leyenda que seguramente no tenía base en una realidad, y aun si la tuviera había tomado mi decisión y no pensaba cambiarla por el ni por nadie, pero no pude, el amor que me profesaba en cada palabra y mirada me desarmó por completo, así que solo atiné a rodear mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Pero había algo diferente, no me tranquilizaban como antes, al contrario, algo parecido al pánico creció como espuma en mi interior y entendí por primera vez en la noche el sentir de Jake. Yo era la egoísta, la que no comprendía más razón que la mía… sin embargo tenía que convencerlo de que ellos no representarían peligro en mi vida… mi corazón inmóvil me decía que hacía lo correcto, que no representaba un error confiar en ellos dos. Pero una vez más Jake me sorprendió con un matiz que no sabía poseía.

-te amo Bella, no quiero quitarte nada sino darte todo aquello que te hace feliz… -me besó suavemente los labios-confío en ti y se que a la más mínima señal de peligro tu serás la primera en dar un paso hacia atrás-sonrió sarcásticamente, como si ni el mismo creyera estás últimas palabras. De algún modo me sentí ofendida y desafiada, _claro que se reconocer cuando mi vida está en peligro,_ me dije y una risa burlona hizo eco en mi mente-… iré a donde tu vayas, no te librarás de mi aunque nuestras almas se condenen al infierno por ser cómplices de este secreto… _te amo_ no alcanza a abarcar todo lo que mi alma siente por ti, sin embargo es lo mejor que tengo, ¿entiendes lo que pasaría conmigo si te pierdo?-preguntó con seriedad mientras me estrellaba con brusquedad contra la pared de la cabaña. Esta se cimbró al instante, y un rechinido peculiar hizo eco en mis oídos, pero ni el polvo que caía del techo me distrajo de la mirada oscura y profunda de Jake que ansiaba una respuesta

-claro que lo entiendo Jake, eres todo para mi, pensar que pueda perderte o lastimarte me hace vivir mil muertes consecutivas…-guardé silencio un momento-si en verdad eso quieres, no los veré más-sonrió y beso mi frente

-¿sabes?, debería tomarte la palabra, hacerte ver que sería un error convivir con ellos dos, que todas las decisiones más importantes que tomas, son en base a un impulso y no un razonamiento, que eso terminará destruyéndote tarde o temprano, pero no puedo hacerlo… tu eres la que mantiene mis pies sobre la tierra, no la gravedad, mi padre, mis amigos… nadie importa en mi vida más que tu-sus palabras fueron dulces pero al mismo tiempo adquirieron un sentido oscuro que no había previsto antes. Su vida estaba en mis manos, de mis decisiones pendía la vida de esta persona que entregaba sin dudas y reserva su existencia entera a mi. De pronto la imprimación se convirtió en una leyenda lúgubre y oscura que iba más allá del compromiso romántico que no tenía pensado abandonar-… lo único que no aceptaré es servirle de juguete a esa niña-dijo y percibí en su voz más indulgencia que aspereza. Me carcajeé –demasiado fuerte tal ves–, pero en una fracción de segundo me sentí inmensamente feliz

Lo abracé y terminamos haciendo el amor.

_Bendita costumbre que jamás menguará._

Describir con exactitud la relación amistad-antipatía que se dio los días siguientes entre Jake, Cassius y Gabrielle no era nada sencillo, ya que si bien yo era el único vampiro al que el no repudiaba, le resultó imposible no apreciar las cualidades que yo ya admiraba en ellos dos.

En un principio mantenía una sana distancia cuando estaban con nosotros de visita en la cabaña, –lo cual era todos los días–, si bien no toleraba estar lejos de mi ni yo de el, parecía preferir observarnos de lejos cuando me sumía en alguna plática con Cassius o en un juego infantil con Gabrielle. En más de una ocasión lo vi reír discretamente ante las ocurrencias de la niña o mostrarse interesado por las pláticas de Cassius, y en momentos como ese me preguntaba porque le era tan difícil dejar sus presunciones a un lado y aceptar que ambos comenzaban a ser de su agrado. Con el paso de los días ya era común verlos convivir mientras caían en la cuenta que ambos eran aficionados a la mecánica. Podían pasarse horas platicando de las bondades de automóviles que no me interesaba conocer, y en momentos como ese me doblaba de risa al ver que ninguno de ellos era consciente que había dejado de desagradarles el aroma del otro.

Con Gabrielle era otra historia completamente diferente. El continuaba asegurando que tener a un niño inmortal entre nosotros terminaría destruyéndonos, ya que se habían congelado en una edad donde no se ha creado consciencia de lo bueno y lo malo. Su mayor miedo era que en un berrinche de ella, yo arriesgara inútilmente para protegerla y me perdiera. Sin embargo –y muy en contra de su voluntad– Jake descubrió paulatinamente al ser maravillosamente prodigioso que Gabrielle era en realidad, la cual, si bien es caprichosa y emocionalmente inconstante, era buena y seguía, –casi siempre–, las normas que le imponíamos por muy desagradables que las encontrara, como por ejemplo no morder a Jake bajo ninguna circunstancia, la cual con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba contestaba "huele muy feo, ¿qué no se baña?". Obviamente estaba fuera de toda consideración que algún día ella mordiera a Jake accidentalmente y menos a propósito.

Quizás esta situación entre el y ella no cambiaría jamás, pero me gustaba ver como de vez en vez, el se prestaba para ser un conejillo de indias en sus juegos infantilmente salvajes, donde ella era la instructora, y el, el lobo al que habría de alcanzar. _¿Cómo complacer a un niño que no duerme jamás?, ¿qué tiene una pila inagotable e infinita?. _

Finalmente sucedió algo que había previsto pero Jake se negaba a aceptar; la convivencia diaria con ellos encendió dentro de el un sentimiento que lo confundió tanto como lo entristeció, darse cuenta muy a su pesar, que ellos, al igual que el, no habían pedido convertirse en lo que eran. Por primera vez los vio como seres con necesidades y miedos parecidos a los suyos… los que creía eran sus enemigos por naturaleza, se habían convertido gradualmente en personas con una historia trágica detrás, a los cuales, le fue imposible seguir repudiando por una razón tan insulsa como su naturaleza.

De antemano adiviné lo difícil que le estaba resultando lidiar contra la voz interna que le gritaba que los repudiara, que no era natural que un licántropo fuese amigo de unos vampiros. Pero su novia era un vampiro, una chupasangre que debía ser su enemiga acérrima y no su impronta a la que amaría el resto de su existencia… ahí radicaba su conflicto, pero por más que intentaba encontrar respuesta a sus dudas, no podía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era difícil dejar de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que le pedía destrozar a sus enemigos.

Desafortunadamente los días buenos de Gabrielle no eran eternos, y una vez más reafirmé mi admiración hacia Cassius. Era enternecedor ver la perseverancia e infinita paciencia que le mostraba a la pequeña cada que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse de color negro.

Conocía perfectamente el sufrimiento por el que ella atravesaba, lo difícil que era ignorar ese dolor que te impide pensar en otra cosa que no sea en beber sangre para evitar por un momento vivir más dentro de esa agonía.

_Controlar a un adulto sediento era difícil, ahora intentar refrenar los instintos asesinos de un niño que no tiene consciencia de lo bueno y lo malo, era una tarea titánica que tachaba en lo imposible_.

Pero ahora el no estaba solo, me tenía a mi a su lado dispuesta a lo que fuese necesario con tal de mantener a Gabrielle en el anonimato.

A pesar de que los pronósticos no estaban a su favor, era conmovedor ver como durante sus peores momentos; cuando sus manitas se aferraban con desesperación a su garganta marmórea, como a gritos pedía que calmáramos el fuego, que la ayudáramos a que dejara de arder su garganta al tiempo que se azotaba con rabia contra cuanto árbol encontraba en su camino, la mirada salvaje de la niña se suavizaba unos instantes, respiraba profundo sin necesitarlo, se paraba erguida y tomaba una de las manos de Cassius, permitiéndole que la guiara hacia alguna presa incauta. Aunque por lo tensos de sus músculos y lo rígido de sus facciones, supe que su autocontrol era resguardado por una línea muy delgada que a la menor provocación se rompería, pero ¿qué no era loable que alguien tan pequeño como ella tuviese ese nivel de control, por muy insignificante que pudiese parecer?.

Por mi parte yo tenía mis propios demonios con los que lidiar, en más de una ocasión me he sorprendido fantaseando con beber sangre humana mientras veo a Jake dormir. En mi sueño mitad pesadilla, imagino varios escenarios, cada uno más tenebroso que el anterior, donde yo soy la asesina que seduce a su presa inocente en un juego donde yo siempre seré la vencedora.

Me asusta cada vez que regreso a la realidad, darme cuenta que en lugar de sentirme culpable por desear matar humanos, mi fuerza de voluntad disminuye, y aquella voz que intento ignorar, día a día cobra más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza.

Jamás creí que existiría un miedo más grande que aquel que experimentamos cuando perdemos a un ser querido; _perdernos a nosotros mismos_.

No exteriorizaba mis miedos a Jake, me parecía más prudente callar e intentar solucionarlos yo sola. _Tarde o temprano me acostumbraré a la dieta de sangre animal_, me decía a mi misma en un intento desesperado por creer en esas palabras. De pronto ese pensamiento me pareció una meta inalcanzable… ajena.

-¿por qué bebe sangre animal y no humana, Bella?-la pregunta de Cassius tenía una respuesta clara, _¿la tenía?_

El viento de la noche azotó con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, y el aroma del venado muerto bajo mis manos penetró a través de mi nariz. _Desagradable_, fue lo único que pude pensar. El ardor de mi garganta se calmó un poco solamente, _necesitaba más… mas, esto no era suficiente para calmar mi sed_.

Me puse lentamente de pie mientras retiraba el cabello que cubría parte de mi rostro y su pregunta continuaba haciendo eco dentro de mi cabeza, _vamos Bella, dile que bebes sangre humana porque no quieres ser un monstruo_, gritó una voz débil dentro de mi cabeza, pero al clavar la vista sobre unos árboles que estaban frente a mi, vi a la Bella humana observarme con reproche mientras movía lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Di varios pasos hacia atrás consiguiendo romper las ramas de un árbol que comenzaba a crecer.

-Bella, ¿¡que le sucede?!-tuve a Cassius frente a mi inmediatamente. Gabrielle me observó con preocupación mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas

_Mentiroso no es lo contrario de sincero, pero sincero si es lo contrario de mentiroso_, susurró la Bella humana con voz sombría una frase que leí alguna vez en una revista, mientras sus ojos cafés traspasaban los míos. Era una mirada intensa, maliciosa y oscura, _¿por qué continuaba torturándome esa visión?, ¿¡qué quería de mi!?._

-Bella… -escuché de lejos la voz de Cassius pronunciar mi nombre con un dejo claro de confusión. Quizás si hubiese visto esta escena desde afuera y fuese otra persona, creería que esa chica llamada Bella estaba desquiciada

Con recelo dirigí mi vista al frente y suspiré entrecortadamente al ver que la Bella humana había desaparecido. Mis ojos volvieron a ser conscientes del bosque que nos rodeaba, de Cassius y Gabrielle esperando una respuesta mía, del venado muerto sobre el césped derramando sangre nauseabunda y desagradable.

-perdón, estoy bien-mordí mi labio inferior y acomodé mi cabello hacia atrás-… realmente no se… no estoy segura porque sigo este régimen, creí saberlo pero ahora no estoy tan segura-Cassius clavó sus ojos sobre los míos y la indulgencia sustituyó a la confusión

Súbitamente mi boca comenzó a moverse sin mi permiso y fui consciente que estaba contándole mi historia; como conocí a los Cullen, su régimen vegetariano, mi idolatría hacia ellos, el engaño de Edward… su abandono, mi locura. No dejé fuera ningún detalle. ¿Cómo era posible que con la misma boca que digo amar a Jake, pueda también proferir palabras oscuras y llenas de rencor para mis verdugos?... los que con su abandono me aventaron a los brazos de la mortífera Victoria sin importarles mi muerte.

-no me gusta verla así Bella, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-preguntó realmente consternado mientras veíamos a Gabrielle observar con curiosidad al animal muerto después de haberse aburrido de escuchar mi historia. No se daba cuenta que fracturaba sus patas al intentar jugar con ellas

-lo acabas de hacer al escucharme Cassius… -giré mi rostro y su ceño estaba tan fruncido gracias a la angustia que innecesariamente le propiné con mi súbito cambio de humor, que creí que las puntas de sus cejas se tocarían sin problema-no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien… no son más que tonterías

Sus manos se colocaron sobre mis hombros y me sacudió ligeramente al tiempo que la angustia de su cara era suplida por una repentina furia. Me habría asustado de no ser porque en sus ojos leí un sentimiento que por todos los medios intentaba ocultarme; tristeza.

-no haga eso por favor Bella, esta bien mostrar nuestras debilidades, renegar de nuestra naturaleza que nos dice que beber sangre humana es incorrecto, creer que nos redimiremos si bebemos sangre animal y algún día llegaremos a un paraíso que no conocemos… también esta bien odiar a los Cullen y sentirse traicionada, lo que no es correcto es intentar ser algo que usted jamás podrá ser-pronunció con vehemencia cada una de sus palabras y me quedé realmente anonadada. Fueron sus frases que jamás me atreví a decirme a mi misma, las que me obligaron a ver a la Bella que intentaba suprimir con todas mis fuerzas y que irremediablemente salía a la luz

De reojo, la Bella humana volvió a aparecer, aunque esta ocasión su expresión lúgubre había desaparecido; sonrió y se desvaneció para no volver jamás, de eso estaba segura. Ahora podía decirme a mi misma sin temor que ella era una manifestación de mi subconsciente que intentaba gritarme de un modo u otro que estaba dándole la espalda al único ser que se me tenía prohibido ignorar; a mi misma.

Cassius alejó rápidamente sus manos de mis hombros, como si de un momento a otro fuese a disculparse por su atrevimiento, pero contrario a eso, clavó sus ojos sobre los míos esperando por una reacción mía.

-tengo miedo… -respiré profundo y de nueva cuenta tuve a Gabrielle al lado mío acariciando una de mis manos con las suyas-he intentado por todos los medios decirme a mi misma que debo contentarme con beber sangre animal, que lastimar a los humanos es incorrecto… no quiero encontrarme con una Bella que disfrutará beber sangre humana… temo que cuando lo haga me perderé a mi misma y no sabré quien soy-la mirada inocente de Gabrielle analizaba mis palabras, parecía como si intentara en balde encontrarle significado. Le sonreí al tiempo que me ponía en cuclillas y acomodaba el cuello de su blusa y peinaba su cabello lacio que se encontraba en un gracioso desorden

-_Le bonheur c'est comme le sucre à la crème; quand on en veut, on s'en fait_-abrí mis ojos sin disimular mi sorpresa, recordaba haber leído esa frase en algún libro de historia. Si mis recuerdos humanos no fallaban la había dicho Pierre Curie, y significaba, "La felicidad es como el dulce de azúcar, cuando se quiere, se hace"

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta del significado de sus palabras?, ¿me trataba de decir que yo misma era un obstáculo que me impedía alcanzar la felicidad plena?, ¿o solo la había dicho al azar?._

-la Srta. Gabrielle tiene razón, si quiere ser feliz abrace de lleno al ser que es en realidad. No importa si se alimenta de humanos o animales, sea cual sea el camino a elegir, eso no mancillará su esencia. Estoy seguro que conseguirá grandes cosas cuando decida ver lo que le pide a gritos su interior-dijo y el sol finalmente salió por el horizonte

Cassius tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo pareciera muy fácil. Mientras me encaminaba a la cabaña, una estupida sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba mi rostro, como si por fin hubiese visto la luz después de días en la oscuridad. Pero al entrar por la puerta y ver a Jake sentado en una de las sillas del comedor esperando por mi, toda aquella simplicidad desapareció y de nuevo las dudas acamparon dentro de mi cerebro.

-enseguida te preparo el desayuno… -sonreí y me encaminé al refrigerador evitando dentro de lo posible su mirada, pero una mano suya me jaló con fuerza y me estrellé contra su cuerpo

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos y supe que no tenía escapatoria.

-últimamente has salido a cazar todos los días-musitó mientras dirigía su vista lentamente hacia las manchas de sangre que teñían de rojo mi blusa

-desventajas de ser un neófito-respondí e hice el ademán de soltarme de su abrazo, consiguiendo únicamente que me apretara más contra su pecho

Pude haberme liberado con facilidad de sus brazos para así escapar de este interrogatorio, pero era obvio que si hacia eso lastimaría físicamente a Jake, por lo que opté quedarme quieta mientras me sumía en la tranquilidad que me regalaba el mar negro de su mirada.

-sabes que te amo ¿verdad Bells?-besó mis labios suavemente una y otra vez… una y otra vez, _era adicta a esta calidez, a su calor, _de pronto olvidé todas mis dudas y miedos… mi mundo entero giraba alrededor de Jake. Desde esa perspectiva todo volvía a ser sencillo, no existían complicaciones salvo las que mi mente complicada creaba-todo el tiempo… tal como eres-retiró sus manos de mi espalda para colocarlas sobre mis mejillas. Mi frente se encontró en el camino con la suya

No fui plenamente consciente de que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, o que mis manos se encontraban entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello.

Sabía perfectamente que mis ojos revelaban todo lo que quería esconder a Jake. Para bien o para mal, nadie en este planeta me conocía mejor que el, así que para que esconder lo que de todos modos el, quizás, ya sabía.

-también sabes que no dejaré de amarte jamás ¿verdad?-me sonrió, de pronto no me sentí digna de alguien como el

Sin palabras me estaba diciendo que aun si bebiera sangre humana el me seguiría amando como ahora. Parecía que yo era la única reticente a dar ese paso. Quizás porque una parte de mi se había preparado a llevar una vida completamente diferente; yo, una vampira junto a Edward y el resto de los Cullen, bebiendo sangre animal, amándolo por sobre todas las cosas… congelados para siempre.

Esto era superior a mis fuerzas, ¿¡como podía estar pensando en Edward en momentos como este?!, traicionaba a Jake al hacerlo. Sin poder sostener su mirada, me alejé de el y me dirigí a la puerta.

-hey, ¿qué sucede Bells?-¿qué le iba a decir?, _oh nada, pensé en Edward y la vida que tendría a su lado_. Vamos, hasta yo sabía que hacerlo sería romperle el corazón en pedazos. Pero no había amor en ese pensamiento, posiblemente tenía un punto a favor gracias a eso ¿no?. Sorpresivamente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su barbilla descansó sobre mi cabeza-deja de darle vueltas al asunto Bella. Pensabas en Edward, en la vida que tendrías con el, en tu aberración por ti misma al desear sangre humana, en la posibilidad de tener una vida diferente si no hubiera generado mi impronta en ti… en tu culpabilidad por pensar en todo lo anterior-dejé de respirar, ¿cómo era posible que supiera lo que mi mente se negaba a aceptar como verdad?. No tenía el valor para mirarlo a la cara-mírame Bella-musitó en un susurro

-no puedo, no cuando acabas de decir lo que cobardemente quería esconder de ti… -me escapé de su abrazo y di 5 pasos hacia el bosque-me gusta que la gente sea sincera conmigo pero yo soy la única que rompe una y otra vez esa regla… ¿sabes el asco que siento por mi misma?, odio lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido… -bruscamente giré mi cuerpo hacia el y una sonrisa hermosa, adornaba su rostro. ¿Por qué Jake era tan deslumbrante?-quiero beber sangre humana, ¡lo deseo!, quiero que esos corazones palpitantes dejen de latir en mis brazos, pensarlo hace que se me haga agua la boca… no sabes las ansias que tengo por clavar mis dientes en la piel frágil de los humanos y no dejar una sola gota de sangre dentro de su cuerpo… -con los ojos completamente fuera de órbita observé a Jake escuchar atentamente cada una de mis palabras-soy un ser oscuro Jake, no soy digna de alguien tan deslumbrante como tu… -una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios

Debía haber perdido la cabeza, definitivamente Jake enloqueció, ¿cómo podía reír después de haber escuchado lo que dije?, no tenía sentido.

-a veces puedes decir cosas bastante graciosas Bella, "deslumbrante", ¿qué acaso soy un foco?-con uno de sus dedos se limpió las lágrimas que se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos a causa de la risa

-estoy hablando enserio Jacob… quiero matar gente, ¿no te queda claro?... ¿¡ESTOY POR CONVERTIRME EN LA PEOR DEPREDADORA DEL MUNDO Y TU TE RIES?!-estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse de algo que me estaba costando trabajo procesar?

Le di nuevamente la espalda dispuesta a irme a refugiar al bosque, lo que menos necesitaba eran sus burlas absurdas que me hacían sentir la más estupida del mundo por abrirle mi corazón.

_Estás exagerando como siempre_, susurraba una voz dentro de mi mente que me hizo enojar más. La ignoré por completo, ahora no necesitaba de esa basura.

-¿piensas seguir huyendo?-abrí los ojos de par en par y detuve la orden de mi cerebro que le indicaba a mis piernas "correr hasta que Ketchum quede atrás"-yo también hablo enserio, no soy un santo y mucho menos perfecto, tengo demasiados defectos como para que me pongas en un pedestal en el que no pedí estar Bella, ¿qué sabes tu de mis inseguridades y temores?-giré mi rostro hacia Jake, lo vi realmente molesto-deja de creer que todo el mundo que te rodea es perfecto y la única que imperfecta eres tu… cada segundo del día temo perderme a mi mismo, me aterra pensar que la bestia que llevo dentro me domine y un día yo… -la voz se le quebró y evitó mi mirada. En menos de un segundo estuve a su lado, y sin medir mi fuerza enredé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Escuché un _crack_ pero no me inmuté por ello, ni siquiera el respingó de dolor. Su corazón pronunciaba en cada latido, _miedo, pánico… terror_-no sabes lo feliz que fui en el bosque cuando me aceptaste tal cual era. Aun eras humana, pude haberte matado accidentalmente en un arranque de enojo y tu jamás huiste de mi, al contrario, me diste fuerza para continuar y aceptarme tal cual soy. Me sorprende la facilidad con la que aceptabas que monstruos como yo entraran a tu vida a pesar de tu vulnerabilidad, y aun así no seas capaz de aceptar a la Bella que pide a gritos ser liberada de tu interior-musitó mientras tomaba mi barbilla con una de sus manos obligándome a verlo a la cara

-… ¿no me odiarás?-ese era mi mayor miedo, finalmente me atreví a decirlo en voz alta… no era perderme a mi misma o convertirme en una depredadora, esas habían sido mentiras disfrazadas de verdad para evitar decir algo que no podría soportar. Me dolía tanto pensar que Jake podría odiarme, que mis ojos comenzaron a picar intensamente

Preludio a lágrimas que no escurrirían jamás por mis mejillas

-¿cómo puedes siquiera creer que te pueda odiar, Bella?, jamás podría hacerlo. Te amo para siempre tal cual eres. Escucha bien esto, jamás encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo te amo-no había terminado de hablar y sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos, su lengua reclamando la mía como suya… sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, susurrando en cada caricia que me amaba, que ese sentimiento inamovible tenía como destino crecer en magnitudes incalculables para mi nueva mente. _Extraordinario pero cierto_

Suspiré bastante despacio mientras sentía el camino de besos que caía sobre mi cuello, mi escote, mi pecho. Por fin aceptaba plenamente, que Isabella Swan había muerto en el bosque tras ser atacada por una Victoria llena de rencor y venganza, que jamás podrá regresar a la vida haga lo que haga. Por primera vez desde que esta pesadilla diera inicio, tenía pensado dejar ir de mi corazón la humanidad que hacía tiempo había agonizado, para así abrazar de lleno la felicidad que yacía alrededor de mis brazos en estos momentos; Jake. Mirar hacia atrás sería imperdonable. No cometería nuevamente ese error.

Los días posteriores comencé mi entrenamiento de caza junto con Cassius, el cual me indicaba que no era necesario hacer sufrir a nuestra presa, de eso se encargaría el veneno que penetraría su cuerpo una vez saboreáramos el cálido sabor de su sangre.

Finalmente conocí el frenesí que llegó a mencionar Edward, esa necesidad de detenerte pero la incapacidad de hacerlo. Era excitante sentir como ese corazón palpitante, chocaba una y otra vez contra mi pecho congelado y obligaba a mi cuerpo a succionar sin remordimiento hasta la última gota de sangre que corría a través de sus venas. En lugar que la culpa se diera cita en mi pecho, era solo la paz la que llegaba, regalándome la preciada tranquilidad una vez mi presa caía muerta sobre mis brazos. Era todo un espectáculo ver como mis ojos, antes dorados, se tornaban nuevamente color carmín al igual que mis labios… ambos se habían pintado del suculento sabor de la sangre, y en lugar de asustarme la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, aceptaba que me gustaba… me fascinaba este dejo de oscuridad y peligro que fluía desde mi interior.

Al fin disfrutaba de lleno mi vida; tenía un novio maravilloso que me amaba pese mi naturaleza, un amigo irremplazable como Cassius, que sin saberlo, se convirtió en el hermano mayor que siempre añoré tener, y a una niña hermosa como Gabrielle, que pese lo difícil y peligroso de su situación, era un ser que tenía unas ansias locas por vivir y ser amada. Al fin todo estaba en su lugar… o al menos eso parecía.

Un día en la noche, mientras Jake dormía y acariciaba con uno de mis dedos los ángulos que conforman su rostro, descubrí un bulto pequeño en mi vientre que comenzaba a crecer, _imposible, _me dije mientras mis ojos observaban lo que un humano sería incapaz de percibir; mi abdomen se expandía lentamente pero al mismo tiempo a una velocidad acelerada. De pronto el sonido de dos corazones frenéticos comenzaron a latir desde mi interior, _tumb tumb tumb, tumb tumb tumb_, Jake se despertó al instante completamente confundido y aterrado… muy aterrado.

-Bells… que… -sus ojos estaban clavados sobre mi vientre. Era obvio que veía lo mismo que yo, y una sola palabra se formó en nuestra mente-_imposible_… no puedes estar embarazada, no es natural-era cruel lo que acababa de decir, pero no pude refutar sus palabras, ya que yo misma lo pensaba

Se suponía que ninguna mujer vampiro puede concebir un hijo por la sencilla razón de que nuestro cuerpo no puede cambiar, sin embargo todo indicaba que lo estaba y… ¡LO ESTABA!, que importa lo demás, lo escrito y no escrito, el mundo a mi alrededor dejó de importar y lo único que sentía era amor y adoración por los seres que milagrosamente crecían en mi interior. De pronto una felicidad inconcebiblemente celestial creció en mi interior, al tiempo que mi decisión puso en alerta todos mis sentidos; mis bebés habrían de nacer pasara lo que pasara.

Jake siempre era optimista, pero esta situación sobrepasaba lo posible e imposible para cualquier crédulo o incrédulo, sencillamente dentro de su mente, no había cabida para una vampira embarazada, ¿podía culparlo?, _no_. Si no fuese yo la que estaba dentro de esta situación sin pies ni cabeza, seguramente creería que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto.

Desafortunadamente para Jake esta no era una broma, sino una pesadilla que daría vida a uno sus más profundos temores; perderme. Sin embargo, el intentaba por todos los medios mostrarse contento con la noticia porque eso es lo que ansiaba ver reflejado en su rostro, sin embargo varias líneas de expresión adornando su entrecejo delataban su mentira. Cassius no tardó en unirse a nosotros, ya que al escuchar los extraños latidos que provenían de mi vientre, llegó corriendo a la cabaña junto con Gabrielle, la cual, tenía entre sus manos una bolsa de sangre que recién habían robado de algún banco de sangre de la zona. Era un buen método que había encontrado Cassius junto con Jacob para tener la sed de la niña aplacada.

-es imposible Bella… en mis 485 años jamás había visto o escuchado un caso como el suyo. Nuestro cuerpo no cambia y ese es uno de los requerimientos del embarazo. Se está enfrentando a algo que podría llevarla a su destrucción, le suplico que desista ahora que esta en tiempo-negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pedirme que matara a mis bebés?

No sabía de su existencia hacía 5 minutos, y sin embargo ahora que se que crecen dentro de mi cuerpo, no puedo vivir sin ellos… sencillamente los necesito tanto como a Jake. No puedo vivir sabiendo que no tengo al otro.

Con el furor propio de los niños, Gabrielle rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y colocó su oído sobre mi vientre, cerró los ojos para después adornar su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría al más frío corazón.

-¡los oigo!, Cassius, dos corazones laten dentro de Bella, ¿yo también puedo?... ¿cuándo podré tener un bebé dentro de mi, Bella?, ¿cuándo?-preguntó con la esperanza iluminando su mirada, ¿cómo decirle que eso jamás podrá suceder?

Ninguno de los 3 supo que decir, ni siquiera tuvimos la creatividad de inventar una mentira que la niña seguramente creería. Mientras atinaba a abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho al tiempo que enterraba mi rostro en su cuello pequeño, recordé aquellas palabras que dijo Cassius cuando me contó su historia, _"para ella este es un día muy largo, uno que nunca termina". _Tuve ganas de llorar.

-tenemos que regresar a Forks, Bella-masculló Jake. Gabrielle colocó nuevamente su pequeño oído sobre mi vientre y atenta, escuchó el rápido latir de los corazones de mis bebés al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. No se inmutó por no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta pasada, esta había quedado rápidamente en el olvido. Por inercia, una de mis manos se situó sobre su cabeza y mis dedos jugaron distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello rubio-quizás los ancianos de la reservación o mi padre sepan algo de esto… a lo mejor existe una leyenda que nos indique a lo que nos enfrentaremos

No quería hacerlo, realmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas quedarme en Ketchum, quería decirle a Jake que no había necesidad de irnos de aquí, que todo lo que necesitábamos saber es que pronto seríamos padres, pero eso no podía ser, en el fondo de mi mente sabía que el tenía razón. Muy a mi pesar necesitábamos respuestas y el único lugar donde las habríamos de encontrar posiblemente sería en Forks.

Parecía que era hora de enfrentar mi pasado y los demonios que allá me esperaban. Esa idea oscureció la felicidad que mis bebés me regalaron con su existencia segundos atrás.

Podríamos haber ido corriendo a Forks, pero Jake prefirió que usáramos el automóvil que Beverly le dejó, poniendo como excusa que sería un crimen no darle uso a un Ferrari F430. No se necesitaba mucha perspicacia para saber que la verdadera razón de su decisión era que necesitaba pensar lo que haría una vez llegáramos a tierras conocidas, ¿qué le diría a sus antiguos camaradas?, era evidente que mi presencia no sería el tema central de la plática, –aunque mi naturaleza indicara lo contrario–, ya que no solo era un vampiro, sino también la impronta de Jake y por consiguiente parte de la familia Quileute, y sin restarle importancia al asunto, el factor que nos obligaba a regresar al lugar que juramos no volveríamos a pisar; mi embarazo. Definitivamente nos enfrentaríamos a una situación bastante complicada. Cassius y Gabrielle por otro lado, habían dejado Ketchum al mismo tiempo que nosotros, pero presentarlos como parte de nuestra pequeña familia a los Quileute era demasiado arriesgado, no era seguro que me aceptaran como una de ellos, por lo que decidimos tomar rumbos diferentes y encontrarnos allá. Seguramente Cassius compraría una casa que estuviera muy alejada de Forks y Port Ángeles; en primera, porque Gabrielle quería una casa donde poder jugar, y en segunda, porque sería más seguro establecerse en un lugar que no tuviera humanos a los alrededores.

Mientras comenzaba a percibir el aroma húmedo de Forks, me pregunté que haría con mis padres, ¿qué explicación les daría por mi excéntrica apariencia?, ¿les informaría mi regreso o se los ocultaría?... no sabía aun. Pensaría en ello llegado el momento, lo principal era resolver un problema a la vez, y tan solo a unos metros de nosotros llegaba el primero; enfrentar a los amigos de Jake. Licántropos tan jóvenes como el, pero que a diferencia de Jake, estarían más que dispuestos a descuartizarme. En automático coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre y tuve miedo, no por mi, sino por mis bebés. Una pequeña parte de mi mente agradeció que antes de salir me hubiese puesto esta blusa holgada que ocultaba el progreso acelerado de mi embarazo, sin ser experta en la materia parecía ser que mi pequeño bulto era el vientre de una mujer con aproximadamente 4 meses de gestación y no el de un par de horas. Las manos de Jake se colocaron sobre las mías y mis ojos se clavaron sobre los suyos.

-saldremos adelante de esto juntos, no permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima-suspiré y asentí. Confiaba en Jake, así que el miedo fue sustituido por valor y, tomados de la mano, salimos del auto

Las nubes oscuras de Forks nos dieron enseguida la bienvenida. Me había acostumbrado tanto a las noches oscuras de Ketchum, que toparme con estas grises y lluviosas de Forks me entristecieron más de lo que me permitía expresar. Pero este comparativo se llevó a cabo en una porción muy pequeña de mi cerebro, ya que el espacio interminable que existía dentro de mi cabeza, así como mis sentidos, se encontraban atentos al más minúsculo movimiento que ocurría a nuestro alrededor; ardillas huyendo de mi presencia, aves volando despavoridas a un lugar más seguro, insectos evitando encontrarse con mis pies, las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre las hojas y la tierra creando una hermosa sinfonía de altos y bajos que jamás había escuchado, pero fue el sonido de varios corazones acercarse presurosos hacia nosotros los que prendieron una especie de alerta dentro de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron, mis ojos recorrieron con velocidad mi entorno y Jake se colocó frente a mi al divisar a sus amigos que nos daban la bienvenida con la más hostil de las miradas.

-¡que demonios haces aquí Jacob!-espetó un hombre de apariencia imponente. Pero a simple vista pude apreciar que no era tan alto como Jacob, aunque si más malhumorado. Su temperamento era bastante corto-¡no tienes derecho a pisar estas tierras, ya no perteneces a nosotros!-continuó gritando mientras espasmos cada vez más violentos y acelerados recorrían su cuerpo

-¡cálmate Paul!, deja que Jake nos explique lo que sucedió-dijo un muchacho de mirada cálida. Mis ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los suyos

La ternura súbitamente desapareció, ahora solo eran los ojos de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar su presa.

-ni se te ocurra atacarla Embry, antes tendrás que matarme primero ¿entendiste?-Jake había cambiado. Era el mismo pero su mirada era diferente. Algo dentro de el se había encendido y desconocía que era

-¡pero es una asquerosa chupasangre, Jake!-gritó, se había colocado en posición de ataque pero una voz gruesa haciendo eco en todo el bosque lo detuvo no solo a el, sino al resto de sus amigos. Jake se puso rígido

-yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí Embry, que no se te olvide-frente a nosotros apareció un hombre igual de alto que Jake, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué Jake parecía turbado con su presencia?. Los ojos de este hombre no se apartaron un solo momento de Jake. Lo veía con furia, reproche-tiene la apariencia de un vampiro, pero… huele a humano, incluso su corazón late como el nuestro-los hombres detrás de el comenzaron a percibir el aroma con su nariz y su mirada se turbó. Inmediatamente mi mano se colocó sobre mi pecho donde mi pendiente en forma de corazón colgaba de un lado a otro

Me había acostumbrado tanto a el y su aroma, que no me molestaba en absoluto.

-necesito hablar con el anciano Quil y mi padre-dijo Jake mientras me pegaba contra su espalda, ¿acaso presagiaba peligro?-es urgente

-parece que no acabas de comprender que una vez fuera de nuestras tierras, no tienes derecho a entrar a ellas aunque hayas decidido tomar tu posición de alfa-¿alfa?, ¿a que se refería?. Las manos de Jake se cerraron en forma de puño y su cuerpo empezó a temblar alarmantemente. Su temperatura corporal comenzó a elevarse y supe lo que estaría por suceder, el pelearía a muerte con sus amigos, sus hermanos… no podía permitirlo

-detente Jake-me puse frente a el con los brazos extendidos a mis costados-yo se que no quieres pelear con ellos-giré mi rostro hacia los amigos de Jake al ver que sus espasmos estaban disminuyendo-si van a culpar a alguien cúlpenme a mi, yo le pedí a Jake que se fuera conmigo, lo presioné a hacerlo-espeté y la mirada de todos comenzó a reconocer lo que mi pendiente ocultaba gracias a su aroma humano; mi piel anormalmente tersa, el aroma dulce a rosas, las marcas púrpuras que contorneaban mis ojos color carmín… la mirada del más alto se clavó sobre mi con una furia reprimida y confusión

-¡¿un vampiro?!-gritó-¡como te atreves a traer a una chupasangre a nuestras tierras, Jacob!-en menos de un segundo la piel cobriza de todos comenzó a desaparecer, y entre espasmos acelerados, pelo, garras y hocico, todos perdieron su forma humana y se convirtieron en lobos que tenían un solo propósito, matarme

-¡les dije que antes de ponerle un dedo encima tendrían que matarme primero!-gritó Jake detrás de mi y esta vez sus espasmos dieron paso a una explosión anormal en su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo tuve frente a mi a un lobo cobrizo dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos

Gruñidos feroces hicieron eco en mis oídos mientras los lobos que nos rodeaban mostraban peligrosamente sus dientes filosos, y al tiempo que el pelo de sus lomos se erizaba, flexionaron sus patas y saltaron hacia mi dispuestos a arrancarme la cabeza. Un empujón del cuerpo de Jake me aventó lo suficientemente lejos para que fuese el, el que recibiera las mordidas y no yo. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras el amor de mi vida estaba poniendo su vida en peligro por proteger la mía. Así que sin importarme que Jake después se molestara conmigo, salí disparada hacia el lobo color gris que tenía sus dientes sobre el cuello de Jake, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo atraje hacia mi. Hubiese sido muy fácil matarlo, me sentía lo suficientemente poderosa en este momento para hacerlo, pero no es eso lo que quería, sino la atención de todos y finalmente lo había conseguido.

-¿saben lo sencillo que me resultaría matar a su amigo siendo una neófita?, sería como quebrar un mondadientes en dos. Incluso podría enterrar mis dientes sobre su cuello y esperar a que sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa-la mirada furibunda de todos se clavó sobre mi. El lobo que tenía entre mis brazos comenzó a pelear para librarse de mi abrazo entre gruñidos y movimientos bruscos, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerme enfurecer-NADIE TE DIJO QUE TE DEJARÍA IR ¿O SI?-gruñí y apreté mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su lomo, _crack, crack_. Un gruñido adolorido escapó de su hocico; le había roto la mitad de sus costillas. Un murmullo apagado distrajo una pequeña porción de mi cerebro, provenía de Jake. Finalmente estaba en pie, y al percatarse de lo que sucedía clavó sus ojos interrogantes sobre mi-¿estás bien Jake?-asintió y enseguida clavó sus ojos sobre el lobo negro

Una especie de lenguaje a base de gruñidos suaves y bufidos, se llevó a cabo entre el y el resto de la manada; de la furia pasaron a la frustración, después a la confusión y al final a la incredulidad. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron súbitamente sobre mi y de algún modo supe que ya no había peligro. Solté al lobo y este cayó estrepitosamente sobre la tierra mientras perdía su transformación. Corrí hacia Jake y escondí mi rostro en su cuello peludo. Un ronroneo melódico se originó desde su garganta mientras su hocico acariciaba una y otra vez el costado izquierdo de mi cabeza, asegurándome sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que ya no había peligro. Sigilosamente giré mi rostro hacia los lobos, y vi que todos tenían de nuevo su apariencia humana, ¿en que momento se pusieron sus pantalones?. Paul, el lobo al que había lastimado, estaba sentado, –visiblemente adolorido y desnudo–, contra un árbol cercano. No me sentía culpable en absoluto, todo aquel que se atreviera a herir a Jake, sería digno de recibir toda la oscuridad de mi furia.

-es imposible lo que Jacob nos dijo… inaudito-susurró el hombre más alto-en ninguna leyenda mencionan que un licántropo pueda generar su impronta en un vampiro, no es natural… y mucho menos que un vampiro pueda estar… -no pudo continuar hablado y lo preferí así. No podría tolerar un momento más el asco que expresaba su mirada, la repulsión de sus palabras. En este momento estaba usando el poco autocontrol que poseía para no saltarle a la yugular-el corazón acelerado que creí pertenecía a un humano, no era otro sino el de los bebés que llevas dentro… -pronunció con más escepticismo que antes

Jake se alejó unos pasos de mi para poder regresar a su forma humana. No hizo falta que se escondiera entre los matorrales para esconder su desnudez, conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo mejor que nadie.

Mi parte lujuriosa estaba disfrutando bastante el espectáculo, observando con detenimiento de arriba a abajo la perfecta fisonomía del ser al que le rendiría tributo el resto de mi existencia, mientras repasaba mis labios con la punta de mi lengua. Tuve que refrenar mi impulso de abalanzarme sobre el y hacerle el amor aquí mismo, uno porque había gente, y dos, porque no era el mejor momento para pensar en satisfacer este tipo de placeres cuando había asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me observó con reproche. La ignoré al tiempo que rodeaba con mi brazo su cintura.

-no puedo poner en riesgo a la gente de la reservación Jacob. Impronta o no, ella es un vampiro que no lleva el régimen de los Cullen-dijo y un gruñido se generó en la garganta de Jake. Sin verlo a los ojos, supe que lo veía con odio-nada nos garantiza que ella controlará su sed estando rodeada de humanos-espetó. Muy a mi pesar tenía un punto a su favor

-el tiene razón… -la mirada azorada de Jake se clavó sobre mi rostro. Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Iba a refutar mis palabras pero coloqué una mano sobre sus labios-no estoy segura de poder controlarme… -giré brevemente mis ojos hacia Paul y adorné mi rostro con la sonrisa más maliciosa que pude-quizás la próxima vez pierda el control y termine dándole el golpe final a Paul, me parece ese es su nombre-un gruñido tras otro hizo eco en mis oídos pero los ignoré-aquí te espero, no me moveré de este lugar hasta que regreses-besé los labios de Jake mientras acariciaba sus pectorales. Detrás de mi escuché las expresiones de asco que mi gesto les causó

-no quiero dejarte sola-susurró antes que mis labios abandonaran los suyos

-ni yo quiero que me dejes, pero por el momento así deben ser las cosas… además yo puedo cuidarme sola-observé de reojo a sus amigos y mi mirada se clavó en las perlas negras del hombre más alto. En el fondo no me parecía mala persona, solo cuidaba a la gente que quiere. En su lugar quizás yo procedería de la misma manera. Súbitamente fui incapaz de sentir odio o rencor por el-es lo correcto

Hacía un par de horas Jake se había ido a la reservación con sus amigos de custodios. Tuvo que convencerlos de que no era necesario dejar guardias que cuidaran mis movimientos y era cierto, de haber querido matarlos lo habría hecho en un par de segundos, y en cuanto a mi sed, estaba bajo control. No era un animal salvaje que al primer encuentro con el aroma dulce de la sangre pierdo el control y asesino sin piedad a mi presa. Para mi sorpresa yo era diferente al concepto de vampiro que ellos tenían en la cabeza, y la verdad, no tenía pensado cambiar su concepción de mi, no me interesaba su opinión en absoluto. Me senté contra un árbol y me puse a admirar los diferentes matices que coloreaban el firmamento de esta noche nublada.

Ignorar la discusión entre Jake y sus amigos había sido lo mejor, ya que al cabo de unos minutos y ver que no les prestaba la más mínima atención, y que la verdad sea dicha, el cielo tenía mejores cosas que mostrarme, le hicieron caso a Jake y me dejaron completamente sola en el bosque.

El viento a mi alrededor estaba impregnado del aroma de la sangre de los habitantes de Forks, muchos de ellos, si no es que la mayoría, eran conocidos míos, gente que me había visto crecer, o que vi pasar algún día por la calle. Era una de las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño, todos conocen a todos. Aunque quizás eso sería benéfico para mi, me ayudaría a pensar que cada persona de la que me alimente tiene una historia en donde de alguna manera yo estoy involucrada. Pensar en ellos como seres queridos ayudaba a la hora de cazar, aunque profundizar en este último pensamiento me hizo ver que después de todo no me convertía en un ser sin consciencia a la hora de satisfacer mi sed. Podía perfectamente estar rodeada de un grupo de humanos, sentir esta placa ardiente repasar una y otra vez mi garganta y no desear beber sangre en absoluto. Podía compararlo –pobremente quizás– con un humano frente a una pastelería, el aroma te seduce, penetra a través de tu nariz, se te hace agua la boca y decides si vale la pena comprar ese pan o esperar la hora de la comida. Me gustaba pensar que yo aun tenía la capacidad de decidir sobre mi persona y mi mente… no tenía pensado convertirme en un animal salvaje que solo piensa en beber sangre. Estaba acostumbrada al dolor, después de todo nada se compararía jamás con el que tuve que vivir durante la transformación, por lo tanto lo demás era llevadero.

Algo de lo que me jactaba y me enorgullecía admitir, era mi capacidad de razonar y analizar las cosas, por lo que ahora de vampira esa habilidad no había desaparecido, al contrario, incrementó tanto como mi fuerza y velocidad. Cassius tenía razón después de todo, aceptar mi verdadera naturaleza me haría descubrir facetas sorprendentes de mi misma. Me daba alegría corroborar que después de todo, seguía siendo yo misma.

A escondidas de Jake he estado practicando la habilidad especial que tenía llamada escudo, según Cassius era capaz de protegerme a mi misma y los que me rodean de cualquier habilidad mental, y sabiendo que estaría sola por tiempo indefinido, me puse en pie y me concentré en la burbuja transparente que protegía mi cerebro. Con el pasar de los días percibí que era flexible y se estiraba a mi voluntad. Era una sensación dolorosa, extraña. Desde que me convertí en vampiro tuve una especie de "dolor de cabeza", una risa estúpida se escapó de mis labios mientras descubría que mi escudo alcanzaba un radio de 5 kilómetros_, he mejorado_, me dije y lo mantuve en esa posición para saber que tan fuerte era mi resistencia. 2 horas, 46 minutos y 36 segundos después, escuché pasos apresurados dirigirse a mi dirección, así que regresé el escudo a su lugar de origen, percibiendo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a expandirlo y contraerlo a voluntad, sin sentir esa presión extraña dentro de mi cerebro.

-perdón la tardanza cielo-Jake corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Besó una y otra vez mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi boca-Sam no tenía derecho a excluirte, me enojé con el por ello-espetó al tiempo que mis brazos acariciaban su espalda

-esta bien, solo protege a la gente que quiere, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo-sonreí-¿nos vamos?-pregunté y el negó con su cabeza

-el anciano Quil y mi padre quieren verte-dejé de respirar, ¿ver a Billy?, ¿el mejor amigo de mi padre?-ya saben todo Bella, Sam les contó lo que vio en mi mente y yo llené los espacios en blanco

El ceño de Jake estaba fruncido, todo indicaba que los ancianos de la reservación jamás habían oído de una situación como la nuestra. Por lo visto el único camino que tenía era ir y enfrentarme a miradas incomodas e inquisitivas. _Vamos Bella, tu puedes con esto, has salido de peores_, me dije, y enseguida aferré una de mis manos sobre las de Jake y nos dirigimos con paso lento a la casa de Billy. Durante el trayecto, Jake, por inercia o curiosidad, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi abdomen, _tumb tumb, tumb tumb_, las palpitaciones aceleradas de nuestros bebés retumbaban una y otra vez sobre mi vientre. Una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque la felicidad jamás alcanzó su mirada.

Al tiempo que divisaba la vieja casa roja de Billy, me pregunte donde estarían Gabrielle y Cassius. Mas que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo y presencia.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa, donde los amigos de Jake, excepto Paul, el cual seguramente se había ido para que sanaran completamente sus fracturas, estaban de pie como guardias frente a nosotros. Mis ojos vieron sin problemas la silla metálica de Billy y su mirada no ocultó su sorpresa al ver mi vientre abultado. Sabía la historia de pies a cabeza, sin embargo tenía que verme para cerciorarse de que era cierta y no una pesadilla.

Lentamente me recorrió con su mirada hasta que sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, ¿asco, sorpresa, repulsión, tristeza?... quizás un poco de todas, me dije y apreté con fuerza la mano de Jake.

-… Bella… -la voz de Billy era un susurro bastante quedo, ningún humano habría podido escucharlo, pero mi caso era diferente, la percibí como si lo hubiese pronunciado directamente en mi oído. Estaba triste, turbado. Sabía perfectamente que pensaba en Charlie, su mejor amigo… le preocupaba cual sería mi proceder-Jake nos contó todo-musitó con un tono de voz seguro y confiado. De su mirada había desaparecido la incertidumbre, apareciendo en su lugar la experiencia y sabiduría que los años le habían regalado. Frente a mi ya no tenía al amigo de mi padre, sino al líder de los Quileute. Jamás Billy me impuso tanto respeto como ahora-tienes que disculpar el proceder de Sam, Embry, Jared y Paul, su única intención es proteger a la gente de la reservación-asentí

-lo se, sabíamos que este encuentro no iba a ser sencillo, aun así no podía permitir que ninguno de ellos lastimara a Jake-mascullé al tiempo que un gruñido colectivo hizo eco a nuestro alrededor

-no procedieron de la mejor manera, ni el anciano Quil ni yo aceptamos su proceder, Jake es mi hijo y este siempre será su hogar. Te aseguro que eso jamás volverá a ocurrir, Sam me dio su palabra-la mirada del más alto, que ahora sabía era Sam, se posó sobre la mía, frunció su ceño visiblemente y asintió-una de nuestras leyes más absolutas indican que jamás lastimaremos a las improntas de nuestros hermanos sin importar quien sea. A partir de ahora tu formas parte de nuestra familia Bella, y te protegeremos como tal-repuso con severidad mientras sus ojos repasaban lentamente a los amigos de Jake. No les agradó en absoluto la noticia pero accedieron con cierto recelo

Lentamente se acercó a nosotros con ayuda de Sam, para sorpresa mía tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió sin inmutarle un segundo mi gélida temperatura.

-quien hace feliz a Jake siempre será bienvenida en mi familia-sus ojos rápidamente abandonaron los míos y se posaron sobre mi vientre abultado. La consternación se dibujó en sus facciones, tanto, que sus líneas de expresión se tornaron más marcadas y profundas-jamás se ha sabido de un caso como el suyo… pero lo estudiaremos. Estoy seguro que algo encontraremos-Jake respiró pesadamente, en el fondo intuía lo mismo que yo; muy posiblemente no encontrarían nada. Aun así asentí y le sonreí a Billy, por mis bebés daría todo, incluso mi vida, de eso no tenía dudas

El sonido de llantas recorrer velozmente sobre la tierra me pusieron en alerta, ¿Charlie, Renée?, aun no estaba lista para verlos, una parte de mi mente encontró poco probable que fuesen ellos, ya que pasaban de las 3:12 am. Si no eran ellos, ¿quién podría venir a casa de Billy a estas horas?. No sabía, de lo único que estaba segura era que se trataba de un humano, la quemazón en mi garganta lo confirmaba. En automático giré mi rostro hacia la persona poseedora de tan suculento aroma, y mientras una camioneta Chevrolet idéntica a la mía, pero color azul, se detenía a unos metros de distancia, una mujer que de primera instancia me pareció hermosa descendió del vehículo con gesto preocupado. Pero algo estaba mal, tres cicatrices rojas y bastante profundas, que recorrían desde el nacimiento de su cabello, su ojo derecho en forma de almendra y la esquina derecha de su boca –creando una mueca permanente en sus labios–, deformaban lo que alguna vez fue un rostro hermoso.

-¡Emily!, ¿sucede algo?-en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sam, la mujer llamada Emily sonrió y corrió al encuentro de su amor. Una parte de mi mente recordaba una plática con Jake acerca de ellos dos, pero no estaba segura, quizás todo formaba parte de un sueño que había muerto con mi humanidad. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que el la miraba como si fuese la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra… la única que realmente importaba

-no te vi en la cama, me angustié, creí que algo malo podía haber ocurrido-la voz de Emily era melódica y hermosa. Su cabello lacio, negro y brillante, creaba un resplandor tan sublime a pesar de ser de noche, que me fue imposible apartar la vista de ella

En algún momento en el que sus ojos recorrían con angustia el cuerpo de Sam para verificar que se encontraba a salvo, su mirada se encontró con la mía y una expresión de susto escapó de su boca antes que pudiese contenerla con sus manos. Ella sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y los licántropos, por lo que no me fue difícil deducir que ella era la impronta de Sam.

-Emily, ella es Bella, la… impronta de Jacob-musitó con dificultad Sam estas últimas palabras mientras colocaba protectoramente a su novia detrás suyo. Tenía que admitir que estaba convirtiéndose en un reto quedarme clavada en el suelo y no saltar directo a su garganta y beber hasta la última gota de su sangre. Previendo el rumbo peligroso que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, preferí enfocarme en la mirada desorbitaba de su ojo izquierdo mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras de Sam, en la extraña mueca que se formó en su boca gracias a lo deformes de sus facciones, en como ondeaba su cabello negro entre la brisa nocturna, ¿se daba cuenta ella lo hermosa que era a los ojos de un vampiro?

-…mmh, mucho gusto-dijo en apenas un suave murmullo

-igualmente-al escuchar mi voz, su ojo izquierdo volvió a mostrar aquella estupefacción pasada. Era evidente, que pese la situación, yo era el primer vampiro que veía

Me incomodaban las miradas curiosas de todos, de pronto me sentí como un bicho raro de aparador.

-creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-espetó Jake con rudeza

-¿no se van a quedar?-el anhelo en la voz de Billy me dolió

¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde que Jake y yo dejamos Forks?, ¿2, 3?, no estaba segura. Lo único cierto fue la tristeza que adornó la mirada cansada de Billy al escuchar a su hijo anunciarle que nos íbamos. No pude evitar sentir un pinchazo extraño en mi pecho al imaginar que el tenía esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como antes; Jake en su cuarto, bajo su mismo techo, conviviendo juntos como padre e hijo. Yo le había quitado esa oportunidad al apartarlo de su lado.

-obviamente no somos bienvenidos por muchos aquí papá. No pienso quedarme en un lugar donde todos ven a Bella con disgusto-clavó su mirada sobre Billy y esta se suavizó considerablemente mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su padre-vendremos mañana para no incomodar a nadie, lo prometo-Billy suspiró con cierta resignación, era incuestionable que no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que Jake tenía un punto; la tensión podía sentirse varios kilómetros a la redonda

-¿dónde se quedarán?-preguntó Billy

-no lo tomes a mal papá, pero prefiero que eso sea un secreto… no venimos solos-las palabras de Jake encendieron una especie de alerta entre el grupo de licántropos que teníamos enfrente

-¿¡otros chupasangre vienen con ustedes!?, ¿¡cazarán en el área?!-pronunció con rudeza el chico llamado Jared. Billy lo vio con desaprobación y dureza

-y si es así, que piensas hacer al respecto Jared-respondió desafiante mientras daba un paso adelante. Jared lo imitó mientras espasmos comenzaban a azotar ligeramente su cuerpo

-¡basta Jared!, es suficiente-como si de un clarinete militar se tratara, los espasmos de Jared se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Sam, aunque su mirada continuaba mostrando a la bestia salvaje que intentaba liberarse de su interior por todos los medios

-vámonos Jake, por favor-finalmente conseguí que Jake rompiera contacto visual con Jared, suspiró, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y adornó su rostro con _mi sonrisa_

-tienes razón, perdóname cielo-dirigió su vista hacia Billy-nos vemos mañana papá-espetó con calma y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque

-esperen… Bella, ¿verás a Charlie?-giré mi rostro y supe que mi cara no reflejaba absolutamente nada, aunque por dentro era otra situación muy diferente; estaba aterrada de pensar en que ese momento llegara

-lo sabré llegado el momento… gracias Billy-dije

-los Cullen siguen en el área, al parecer se han propuesto encontrarte-fruncí ligeramente mi ceño. _¿Qué querían de mi?._ ¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar mi embarazo y ser feliz?, estaba enojada, salvajemente furiosa

Un gruñido feroz se escapó de mi boca, y antes que mis instintos asesinos tomaran el control de la situación, coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre. Los dos corazones de mis bebés latían con fuerza contra las palmas de mis manos.

-gracias por la advertencia Billy… nos vemos después

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿que opinan?, el embarazo de bella no es algo nuevo en historias de vampiros. Muchos manejan esta combinacion extraña y decidi adaptarla a mi fic. Ya veremos que seres nacen de esta union. De verdad espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y me dejen reviews contandome que opinan del rumbo de mi historia. Solo recuerden que no soy de goma por lo que ciertos comentarios llegan a doler. Aun así estoy abierta a sus opiniones. Les mando un beso y mis infinitos agradecimientos a aquellos que mandan sus opiniones por PM.**

**Avance del capitulo 14:**

No me podía permitir ser tan egoísta. Mis padres debían llorar mi muerte. Eso era lo correcto, ya que objetivamente hablando, yo estaba muerta para el mundo, Isabella Swan jamás volvería a la vida. Esa chica torpe, sin coordinación, poco femenina y tímida había fallecido. Era hora de darle sepultura.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	15. Capitulo 14: Separaciones

__**Voy progresando chicos¡ otra semana de actualizacion ^_^. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendolo. Nos leemos en las notas y los reviews ok?**

* * *

><p><em>Un gruñido feroz se escapó de mi boca, y antes que mis instintos asesinos tomaran el control de la situación, coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre. Los dos corazones de mis bebés latían con fuerza contra las palmas de mis manos.<em>

_-gracias por la advertencia Billy… nos vemos después_

**Capitulo 14: Separaciones**

No tenía ánimos de caminar a paso humano, no después de lo que escuché. Necesitaba correr, y eso hice. En menos de una fracción de segundo estaba varios kilómetros alejada de la reservación, y sin mucho esfuerzo, Jake me seguía de cerca.

-¿sabes donde están Cassius y Gabrielle?-preguntó-¿o prefieres que lleguemos a Alaska?-sonreí y me detuve-me encanta verte sonreír Bells-incapaz de contenerse, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos una y otra vez-¿quieres hablar al respecto?-lo miré fijamente a los ojos y supe a lo que se refería. El trato de sus amigos me molestó pero estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo algo que esperaba sucedería y aun así me turbó, fue la mención de los Cullen, _¿quería hablar de ello?_

-… no-recargué mi frente sobre su pecho y permanecí en esa posición varios minutos, sintiendo como la brisa nocturna mecía de un lado a otro mechones de mi cabello al tiempo que rozaban mis mejillas, mi espalda, regalándole a mi nariz aromas suculentos que necesitaba recorrieran mi cuerpo… ansiaba sentir esa paz que solo la matanza me brindaba

-yo busco a Cassius y Gabrielle, percibo su aroma cerca de Ozette. Tu ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer-besó mis labios mientras acariciaba mis mejillas para después desaparecer

Una sonrisa socarrona adornó mi rostro mientras mi olfato percibía el dulce aroma de la sangre muy cerca de aquí, y sin demorar un segundo más, mis pies comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente hacia mis presas_–campistas… desafortunados campistas–. _

Con Jake no tenía que ocultar nada, podía ser yo misma sin miedos ni tabúes. _Viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer_. Era complicado dejar de ser alguien que fui 18 años de mi vida.

Durante mucho tiempo me dije que yo sola debía compartir mis ansiedades e inseguridades, que no había necesidad de compartirlos a los demás. Mis problemas eran solo míos y yo debía ser capaz de resolverlos, no era necesario que la gente se preocupara por mi. Esa clase de atención me molestaba. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, a mi alrededor existía gente importante e insustituible con la cual quería compartir sueños y realidades, estaba embarazada y enamorada del ser que hizo posible este milagro. Inmerecidamente tenía muchas bendiciones a mi alrededor que provocaban que una sonora carcajada saliera despedida de mi boca.

Sin esfuerzo llegué a un pequeño claro donde 3 tiendas de campaña bastante pequeñas estaban situadas en forma de triángulo alrededor de una rústica fogata que hacía horas se había extinguido. Un movimiento brusco se originó dentro mi abdomen y mi mano voló presurosa hacia mi vientre, _si, yo también tengo sed,_ dije y me abalancé sobre mi presa mientras caía en la cuenta de que no necesitaba de ninguna leyenda para saber que Jake y la magia de su sangre eran los responsables de que mi cuerpo muerto y congelado fuese capaz de crear vida, recordando, mientras los gritos ahogados del hombre bajo mi abrazo intentaban sin resultado pedir ayuda, aquel calor sobrenatural que bañaba mi cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor, la sensación de sentir como la sangre corría de nuevo a través de mis venas congeladas… _todo es una ilusión, mi corazón dejó de latir hace semanas_, era consciente de ello, sin embargo era indiscutible que durante ese breve lapso de tiempo algo dentro de mi cuerpo sucedió. Posiblemente no era una respuesta lógica para lo que me sucedía, incluso poco probable, pero por ahora era lo más cercano que teníamos a una hipótesis.

No me costó trabajo encontrar el aroma de Jake, lo conocía perfectamente; madera y canela en perfecta armonía. Después de haber dejado a mi presa en un escenario que simulaba un asalto fallido, abandoné el lugar después de 10 minutos y me encontré con un poblado que rara vez visité con Charlie. Ozette, Washington. Era tan similar a Forks –y vecino muy cercano de Port Angeles– que creí era una prolongación de ambos poblados.

Remotamente creí que una vez me adentrara al Parque Nacional Olympic, –de donde provenía más fuerte el aroma de ellos 3–, me encontraría con una casa pequeña estilo Victoriana donde 3 vampiros y un licántropo vivirían como cualquier familia humana, la cual, se encuentra a la espera del nacimiento de un par de bebés. No necesitaba más que eso. Sin embargo el escenario que apareció frente a mi fue un poco diferente al que tenía en mente; en efecto, Gabrielle, Cassius y Jacob me esperaban en la entrada con una amplia sonrisa, los alrededores eran dignos de una fotografía boscosa para alguna postal de _"regresa pronto a Ozette", a_ dos minutos de distancia teníamos como panorama el mar. El único detalle que no encajaba era la casa. No era pequeña y mucho menos estilo Victoriana, ni siquiera podía decir que era rústica, al contrario, era enorme, lujosa y neoclásica. Definitivamente esta mansión representaba todo lo que jamás aspiré tener en la vida.

-¡Bella!-la voz jubilosa de Gabrielle me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me recibió con un fuerte abrazo

-con cuidado Srta. Gabrielle, puede lastimarla-la mirada de la pequeña se desorbitó súbitamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi pequeño bulto de 4 meses de gestación aparentemente

-¿lastimé a los bebés Bella?-preguntó al tiempo que adornaba sus hermosas facciones con un puchero. Sin poder evitarlo la tomé entre mis brazos, la acurruqué contra mi pecho y la mecí de un lado a otro. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cabello

-¡por supuesto que no!, ellos están bien, no estés triste por favor-despegó lentamente su rostro de mi cuello, estudió brevemente la expresión de mis ojos y segundos después adornó su rostro con una sonrisa

-tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… no quiero herir a mis bebés, porque son míos ¿verdad Bella?-sonreí al tiempo que asentía con mi cabeza

-¿te gusta la casa Bells?-preguntó Jake mientras tomaba una de mis manos. Con la otra sostenía a Gabrielle sin problemas. Era igual o más ligera que una pluma

-disculpe la extravagancia Bella, quería algo más pequeño, pero la Srta. Gabrielle insistió en comprar algo más grande… para los bebés-Cassius seguía molesto, la aspereza en su voz lo delataba. Me hubiese enojado con el por el despotismo que usó al decir _bebés_, pero aquella angustia que intentaba ocultarme se reflejaba sin esfuerzo en su mirada. No podría enfadarme con el aunque una voz queda dentro de mi cabeza me dijera que estaría en lo correcto

-¿te gusta?-preguntó Gabrielle con ilusión. Su alegría me desarmó por completo

-¡por supuesto!, es hermosa, justo lo que tenía en mente, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaría tanto?-Jake arqueó una de sus cejas ante la vil mentira que acababa de decir. Apreté un poco su mano y un _ouch_ hizo eco en mis oídos

No importaban las mentiras piadosas que habrían de ser dichas, una sonrisa adornando su rostro rollizo valía cada una de ellas.

Con entusiasmo, Gabrielle me llevó a recorrer cada rincón de esta casa de dos niveles, la cual constaba de 5 habitaciones, 4 baños completos, una cocina enorme, desayunador, comedor para 12 personas, estudio con chimenea, sala con cabida para 15 personas como mínimo y garaje para 3 vehículos. Sorprendentemente la casa estaba totalmente amueblada, y no necesitaba ser una experta en la materia para intuir que los muebles valían su peso en oro. Por otro lado la habitación de Gabrielle era el sueño de cualquier niña que aspira ser princesa algún día, con sus paredes pintadas en color crema y rosa, ornamentos de flores, castillos y unicornios observándonos desde el techo, una hermosa cama individual con dosel de acero inoxidable, una mesa de te, un armario con vestidos, zapatos, y joyas dignas de una pequeña princesa así como muñecas de porcelana, muchas muñecas de porcelana de diferentes tipos y razas admirándonos desde cada rincón del cuarto. Pero la habitación contigua me dejó pasmada. Todos los detalles eran dignos de admiración; desde el techo pintado como un cielo nocturno, la galería color crema de la cortina verde olivo, las cunas gemelas redondas con acabado en madera blanca con dosel, ubicadas específicamente frente a un gran ventanal, la pequeña estancia adornada con muñecos de peluche, el lujoso baño, las tinas, los cambiadores, el armario, los portarretratos vacíos que algún día ocuparían fotos de mis bebés… de ser humana me habría puesto a llorar. ¿Se daban cuenta lo que esto significaba para mi?, ¿lo mucho que apreciaba este pedazo de felicidad que me regalaban a pesar de lo lóbrego de mi situación?, ¿lo inmensamente agradecida que estaba?. Tenía ganas de expresarlo con palabras, pero no pude, la emoción era abrumadoramente placentera.

Una parte de mi cerebro se preguntó como habían conseguido decorar las habitaciones en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que preguntárselo a Cassius en cuanto mi voz decidiera regresar a mi garganta.

No me percaté el momento en el que Cassius y Gabrielle dejaron la habitación. Una voz muy queda susurró dentro de mi mente que quizás querían darnos un poco de privacidad, pero la otra jubilosa y llena de algarabía, dijo que debía disfrutar plenamente de este instante bien merecido de felicidad junto con Jake, el cual rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y recargó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. No dijimos absolutamente nada, solo disfrutamos este momento que nos pertenecía a el y a mi, ya mañana nos preocuparíamos por el resto del mundo.

En cuanto el sol despuntó en el horizonte y sus rayos se reflejaron débilmente sobre el cuerpo de Jake –el cual se había dormido en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación de nuestros bebés–, supe que mi burbuja finalmente se había reventado, era hora de mirar a mi alrededor y comenzar a solucionar los problemas que estaba en mis manos resolver, como por ejemplo Charlie y Renée, ¿qué les diría?, ¿cómo justificaría mi cambio físico, el timbre de mi voz?, Charlie posiblemente sería feliz creyendo las mentiras que le diga con tal de saberme sana y salva, pero Renée era otra historia, ella no sería tan fácil de engañar, me conocía mejor que nadie. Desde el lunar que tenía en mi hombro izquierdo, el cual gracias al vampirismo había desaparecido, así como el timbre de mi voz y las expresiones que adornan mi rostro cuando intento decir una pésima mentira. Ella se percataría que algo andaba muy mal y enloquecería al saber que ya no era la misma Bella que nació con 35 años de edad, sino un cascarón vacío, una pobre imitación de la que algún día fue su hija. Charlie era fuerte, pero Renée era demasiado frágil para el mundo sobrenatural que me rodeaba. Debía protegerlos de esta verdad que muy posiblemente serían incapaces de soportar.

Cassius me propuso fingir mi muerte, sería una tarea sencilla inventar que una extraña enfermedad me atacó y fallecí en un par de horas, o sencillamente que recibí un golpe mortal en la cabeza gracias a mi falta de coordinación. Cualquier excusa sería creíble, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero me rehusaba a hacerlo, debía existir otra alternativa más viable sin tener que hacerlos sufrir de esa manera, sin embargo una voz queda dentro de mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez que era una tonta, que no existía más salida que esa, que terminarían sufriendo de un modo u otro.

De pronto las palabras que una vez Edward me dijo retumbaron en mi cabeza, _eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas_. Me preguntaba si esta herida que esta por propinarle a mis padres entraría dentro de esa categoría.

_Debe existir otra salida a este problema, quizás si les cuento a mis padres verdades a medias, todo vuelva a ser como antes… podría visitarlos de vez en cuando mientras actúo lo más humanamente posible, _me dije mientras una voz molesta en mi cabeza comenzaba a formular preguntas que me negaba a contestar.

_¿Cómo piensas explicarle a Renée o Charlie tu embarazo acelerado?, con cualquier excusa podrían encerrarte en un ataúd y explicar que por el estado de tu cuerpo no pueden verte o sencillamente recolectar cenizas y hacerlas pasar como tuyas. Hacer lo correcto no es siempre hacer lo que queremos. _

Estaba dándole vueltas a una situación que tenía solo una salida.

-¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?-la pregunta de Jake hizo eco una y otra vez en mi cerebro mientras nos encaminábamos a ver a Billy a paso humano

-no, no estoy segura, pero ¿encuentras otra solución?-espeté mientras señalaba mi vientre. Era evidente el porque de mi decisión-deseo formar parte de su vida, quiero que conozcan a sus nietos, ansío decirles que te amo, que eres mi vida entera, que soy tu impronta, que yo soy una vampira… pero debo protegerlos de todas esas verdades, ellos jamás deben saber que existe este mundo sobrenatural, especialmente Renée. Ella no soportaría verme así… perdería la razón, lo se, y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca-Jake tomó mi mano entre la suya, y su mirada afligida y triste acarició mi rostro aunque mis ojos aun estuviesen clavados sobre la tierra que pisaba. La sentía claramente sobre mi como la brisa matutina de Forks acariciando mi cuerpo en estos momentos

-entiendo, pero Charlie es fuerte, quizás si le…-mi mano voló hacia su boca antes que terminara de hablar. Sabía lo que diría pero no quería escucharle decir esas palabras, ya que de permitirlo, creería que confesarle a mi padre mi regreso, mis cambios sobrenaturales sin confesarle mi vampirismo y suplicarle que no le dijera nada a Renée, era una fantasía tangible… creería que esa locura podría convertirse en una maravillosa realidad

No me podía permitir ser tan egoísta. Mis padres debían llorar mi muerte. Eso era lo correcto, ya que objetivamente hablando, yo estaba muerta para el mundo, Isabella Swan jamás volvería a la vida. Esa chica torpe, sin coordinación, poco femenina e insegura había fallecido. Era hora de darle sepultura.

Como había previsto, Billy se mostró turbado con mi decisión. Era obvio que su preocupación principal era Charlie y el como tomaría la noticia. Billy mejor que nadie conocía en carne propia el sufrimiento de perder a alguien querido, y era entendible que deseara evitar que uno de sus mejores amigos atravesara algo así. Pero a pesar de sus dudas el se encontraba en sintonía con mis pensamientos; no existía otra alternativa a esta situación más que esta.

Preferí dejar que los demás decidieran la historia que le contarían a mis padres, así como el motivo de mi muerte o el lugar del sepelio… entre menos supiera mejor. Mi mente tenía material suficiente para recrear este momento una y otra vez… una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad.

_Este es el pecado por el cual jamás podré ser perdonada._

Esa misma noche, Billy y Jake le dieron la noticia a Charlie y Renée.

Morí en un asalto a mano armada, un disparo mortal directo a mi corazón terminó con mi vida, no hubo nada que los médicos pudieran hacer por mi. Llegué muerta al hospital. Cassius mientras tanto se había encargado de que nuestra historia fuese lo más verídica posible, por si Charlie y Renée en un ataque de cólera e impotencia exigían pruebas, como el acta de defunción, hablar con los médicos o la policía para saber si habían atrapado al asesino de su hija… todo estaría listo y en orden antes de que mi cuerpo llegara en un ataúd a casa de Charlie para ser velada toda la madrugada. Tuve ganas de vomitar, era una sensación humana que fisiológicamente era imposible de realizar para mi pero… sentía asco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-ya esta todo listo Bella… es hora-la voz de Sam trajo mi mente de regreso al presente. Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba el, de pie en el marco de la puerta con un traje negro, mientras que Emily, su prometida, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo del mismo color

El cielo nocturno parecía estar de luto también, ya que una ligera llovizna comenzó a arreciar sobre la Push y Forks.

Innecesariamente Emily me dio un vestido a usar para mi propio funeral. Irónicamente era parecido a aquel azul que Alice me prestó el día de la graduación de Emmet y Rosalie. Era largo, pero me quedaba bien. Perfectamente pude haberme presentado con cualquiera de mis viejas prendas, pero Emily aseguró que debía lucir algo digno al menos este día.

No protesté, como un títere me dejé manipular por ella mientras me ayudaba a vestirme. No tenía las fuerzas ni los ánimos para hacerle ver que este vestido representaba todo lo que no me gustaba… que podía haberme vestido yo sola.

Una sonrisa burlona adornó mi rostro mientras me acercaba con paso lento al ataúd donde habría de permanecer horas y horas aparentemente muerta, escuchando los sollozos de mis padres y amigos humanos, los cotilleos, los llantos, los tantos "porque" que Renée o Charlie en un momento de profunda depresión expresarían.

No supe el momento exacto en el que mis pies se detuvieron a mitad de camino para disponerme a analizar con estupefacción el féretro de madera oscura que estaba a unos pasos de distancia esperando solo por mi. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro agradeció el detalle que Cassius tuvo a la hora de elegir el ataúd, ya que aquellos que me vieran para darme el último adiós podrían verme dentro del féretro pero no tocarme, ya que un vidrio grueso se los impediría, y para evitar que observaran mi embarazo, el ataúd tenía una puerta que descubría exclusivamente mi rostro y parte de los hombros. Pero el resto de mi mente estaba en blanco, física y anímicamente estaba seca, agotada. Durante una fracción de segundo bastante pequeña, tuve unos deseos irrefrenables de desistir de este plan, ir corriendo a casa y decirle a mis padres que milagrosamente estaba viva. Anhelaba como nunca fundirme en un abrazo con ellos. Pero una vez más, una voz dentro de mi cerebro me reprendió por mi egoísmo.

_Esto no lo harás por ellos, sino por ti, lo único que deseas es apagar esta agonía que te come por dentro._

_Hacer lo correcto siempre es tomar el camino complicado,_ quise soltar una carcajada cargada de lágrimas que jamás resbalarían a través de mis mejillas, pero no pude, lo único que conseguí fue que mis ojos comenzaran a picar profusamente.

-¿estás bien?-para mi sorpresa la que hablaba era Emily, e ignorando la mano de Sam que le pedía permanecer a su lado, esta dio dos pasos hacia mi bastante lentos. Como si le permitiera asimilar a mi cerebro que estaba tratando de darme consuelo. Negué con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta, _por supuesto que no estoy bien_

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a mi, con el susto reflejado en sus ojos todo momento, rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos frágiles y humanos. Toda ella temblaba, estaba muerta de miedo, aun así existía algo más grande dentro de ella que la impulsaba a enfrentar sus temores; la bondad.

-eres una persona muy valiente Bella… muy valiente. Todo estará bien-dijo aquellas palabras como quien intenta arrullar a un niño después de una terrible pesadilla. Pesadamente coloqué mis manos sobre su espalda al tiempo que recargaba mi frente sobre uno de sus hombros e inmediatamente su mano voló hacia mi nuca

Intenté agradecerle su gesto, pero si abría en este momento la boca, un grito desgarrador escaparía a través de mis labios y sabía que sería incapaz de refrenarlo. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, dejé de respirar y unas palabras de Emily a Sam, consiguieron que este me tomara entre sus brazos, me colocara dentro del ataúd, para segundos después sentir como la carroza fúnebre me transportaba directamente hacia mis devastados padres.

La noticia de mi "muerte" había corrido como pólvora en Forks, lo sabía porque era capaz de escuchar los susurros más insignificantes de la gente, la cual, por curiosidad, amistad o lambisconería al jefe de policía, estaban alistándose para darle sus más sentidas condolencias por su pérdida. Pero en cuanto la carroza se detuvo, 28 minutos después de haber salido de la Push, escuché un grito agónico de la única persona que en este momento, no le importaría ser escuchada por el mundo entero. Renée, mi Renée… mi alocada madre, viviendo su más terrible pesadilla. Le estaba infringiendo un dolor inimaginablemente intenso y aun así permanecí inmóvil dentro de este ataúd mientras escuchaba sus alaridos taladrar mis oídos, así como los fuertes sollozos de Charlie mientras veía como Sam, Jake y sus amigos trasladaban mi féretro al interior de la casa.

_¿Qué más prueba necesitaba para saber que era un monstruo?, en estos momentos, mientras trasladan el féretro al interior de la casa, represento perfectamente mi actuación, por la cual habría sido nominada al Oscar, al interpretar a la hija muerta dentro de este ataúd, sin inmutarme un solo segundo ante el llanto tan sentido de mis padres. Se necesitaba no tener corazón para soportar tanta agonía… tanto dolor…_

Durante horas tuve que contentarme con escuchar las plegarias de mi madre suplicar una y otra vez a algún ser divino que me regresara a la vida, a mi padre susurrar encima de mi ataúd mientras acariciaba el vidrio donde estaba ubicado mi rostro, que esta pesadilla no podía ser cierta, que me amaba, que lo perdonara por haberme fallado, que algún día nos habríamos de volver a ver, que lo esperara… En esos momentos anhelé sentir sus brazos rodear mi espalda, quise decirles lo mucho que los quiero. Con todas las fuerzas que poseo, me gustaría decirles que esto no es una despedida… que no quiero decirles adiós, sin embargo lo era. Monstruo o no los estaba protegiendo de un mal aun mayor que mi muerte, esa era la razón de todo esta puesta en escena que habría de terminar en unas horas.

Las lágrimas de mis padres cayeron acompasadamente sobre el vidrio del féretro incontables veces durante la madrugada, no se separaron de mi un solo momento, a veces permanecían en silencio, otras se culpaban por lo sucedido, susurrando muchos "si hubiera", para después guardar silencio, recargarse sobre el ataúd y llorar inconsolablemente mi muerte mientras repasaban con sus manos el vidrio que los separaba de mi una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

Imperceptiblemente para ellos, moví mi mano hacía mi vientre y una especie de alivio me inundó por completo al sentir sobre mis palmas, los latidos acelerados de mis bebés. Ellos y Jake eran el motor que me impulsaba a continuar esta agonía, la cual, terminaría despuntando el alba.

-deberían dormir un rato Charlie-susurró Billy a mis padres

Charlie se alejó un poco del féretro para ver a Billy tal ves, Renée por el contrario recargó su cabeza sobre el vidrio mientras intentaba torpemente abrazar el ataúd. Su llanto no se detuvo un solo instante, así como la interpretación más sentida de la canción de cuna que tantas veces la escuché tararearme antes de dormir

-no nos apartaremos de ella Billy, no podemos… después de este momento nosotros no… -la voz se le quebró a Charlie y le fue imposible seguir hablando

Unas palmadas suaves se dejaron caer sobre uno de sus brazos en señal de consuelo y después los sollozos y murmullos continuaron por varias horas.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ! ¡LÁRGUENSE!-gritó Charlie encolerizado, ¿quién podría despertar sentimientos tan oscuros en el?, más tardé en preguntarme que en formular dentro de mi mente la respuesta a mi estúpido cuestionamiento-¡SI NO HUBIESEN ENTRADO A LA VIDA DE MI HIJA, NO ESTARÍAMOS VELÁNDOLA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

En automático mi escudo invisible se expandió fuera de mi cuerpo y cubrió toda la casa.

-ya escucharon. No son bienvenidos aquí-la voz grave y profunda de Jake fue dos decibeles más baja que la de Charlie, pero lo conocía tan bien que supe que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no saltarles directamente a la yugular a los Cullen. Tuve la necesidad imperiosa de levantarme y pedirles que se tranquilizaran

-Jacob, estamos en el velorio de Bella, no es momento ni lugar para hacer este tipo de escenas… -afortunadamente podía contar con Billy para calmar los ánimos de una serie de licántropos jóvenes y peligrosamente explosivos. Escuché un suspiro hosco y entrecortado de Jake o Charlie, no supe cual de los dos, varios corazones latir precipitadamente, así como pasos lentos y gráciles desplazarse a través de la entrada a la sala

Un grito ahogado se escuchó muy cerca del féretro donde yacía perfectamente inmóvil, y podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que provenía de Esme.

Sabía lo que sus ojos veían, no una Bella humana muerta como era de esperarse, sino a un ser de piel sobrenaturalmente perfecta y pálida; a un vampiro. Mi escudo no menguó en absoluto, ahora más que nunca debía proteger la mente de Jake y los demás para que no dejaran escapar un detalle de mi embarazo a Edward. Pero por sobre todas las cosas debía proteger la existencia de Cassius y Gabrielle a los Cullen, sobretodo de Gabrielle. Ellos jamás debían saber que protegía a una niña inmortal.

-… Bella-la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward era hermosa. Esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba con mis nuevos oídos. Deseé abrir los ojos con con urgencia, quería saber como era su apariencia ahora que me había librado de aquel velo borroso y débil que antes me impedía ver las cosas con claridad, pero me contuve, algo más importante que saciar mi curiosidad me mantenía inmóvil dentro de este féretro; mis padres. Apreté con fuerza mi vientre con mis manos y me mantuve tranquila dentro del ataúd mientras la mirada de Edward acariciaba cada ángulo de mi rostro-lo siento tanto… tanto Bella, yo no… -no pudo terminar, algo o alguien se lo impidió, ¿Jake?, ¿una mirada de Charlie?, ¡odiaba esta incertidumbre!. Más tarde obtendría mis respuestas

-lo sentimos mucho Charlie-musitó con aprensión Carlisle

-doctor Cullen, no tengo nada contra usted, pero jamás podré olvidar el daño que su hijo le hizo a Bella. Si el jamás hubiese aparecido en su vida, ¡mi hija ahora mismo estaría viva!-gritó con aflicción. Un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi garganta al imaginarme el dolor que reflejarían sus facciones, o las lágrimas que salían una detrás de otra por las comisuras de sus ojos mientras intentaba en vano mantenerse sereno-no tendríamos que estar enterrándola hoy, no es normal que los padres sepultemos a nuestros hijos. Nuestra única preocupación tendría que ser sus estudios, su felicidad, la universidad, ¡NO ESTO!-el viento a su alrededor fue cortado seguramente por manotazos que estaba dando en el aire-… ¡Edward mató a mi hija el día que la dejó y lo maldigo por ello!… -sollozos apagados escaparon de la boca de Charlie mientras el sonido de llantas desplazarse a través del piso rechinaban cerca de mis oídos

-tranquilízate Charlie… -musitó Billy muy cerca de el-en estos momentos Renée te necesita-Charlie respiró entrecortadamente mientras ahogaba un sollozo con una de sus manos. Repasó su rostro con una de sus mangas una y otra vez mientras escuchaba con perfecta claridad como su barba crecida, creaba una sonido áspero con la tela de su camisa

-Charlie… -susurró Renée llorosa-… ¿dónde está Bella?-esto era superior a mis fuerzas. Estaba preparada para soportar cada segundo de esta agonía, pero ser espectadora en primera fila del dolor de mis padres era muy duro, demasiado cruel, y aun así no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera tenía el privilegio de perderme en la inconsciencia del sueño… extrañé como nunca mi mortalidad

-Renée… -silencio y más sollozos cada vez más fuertes y sentidos hacían eco dentro de la abarrotada estancia

-Charlie, ¿donde esta Bella?-imploró lastimeramente-llévame con ella, te lo suplico… ¡Bella!, Bella, ¿¡dónde estás!?, deja de estar jugando, no es divertido-pasos rápidos se acercaron a Renée mientras intentaban en balde frenar su ataque. Había entrado en estado de shock

-tranquilízate Renée, por favor… Bella ya no está con… - comenzó a hablar Charlie intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero era inútil, Renée no lo dejó terminar de hablar

-¡NO NO Y NO!, ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA, ESA DE AHÍ NO ES BELLA-exclamó y pasos apresurados comenzaron a desplazarse dentro y fuera de la casa-Charlie, tienes que creerme, ella no es Bella, nuestra hija esta en otro lugar… escondida, tiene miedo de venir a Forks, ¡si, eso debe de ser!, no quiere regresar por miedo, ella odia Forks, lo sabes, ahora mismo debe de estar en un lugar soleado como Phoenix o Jacksonville, ¿¡me crees, verdad?!-chilló enloquecida mientras sus manos estrujaban la camisa de Charlie

-Renée… se que es duro, pero debes aceptarlo, Bella… jamás regresará con nosotros-un grito agónico escapó de la boca de Renée al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar profusamente sus blancas mejillas. Su llanto seguramente se escuchaba en cada rincón de Forks, era tan sentido que sin duda encogía el corazón más duro, y derretía el corazón más frío. Ni toda la vida me serviría como penitencia para pagar este dolor que conscientemente le había asestado a mis padres-ahora doctor… -dijo Charlie seguramente a Carlisle mientras acariciaba los brazos o la espalda de mi madre… no estaba segura

Sedaron a Renée, solo así entendería la súbita calma que reinó en la sala, mientras murmullos atropellados escapaban de su boca, _Bella, Bella… mi Bella, mi niña, mi bebé_, repitió una y otra vez esas palabras hasta que finalmente el calmante hizo efecto. Pero en el ambiente se respiraba una onda de tranquilidad diferente que no provenía del repentino silencio de Renée, no necesité mucho tiempo para saber quien era el responsable; Jasper y su habilidad de controlar las emociones. _¿Así que mi escudo no podía evitar que su habilidad me afectara?, ¿por qué?_... ya tendría tiempo para encontrar la respuesta.

-este sedante le ayudará a dormir tranquila unas horas-la voz de Carlisle era una melodía hermosa que cantaba a mis oídos, ¿los demás la percibirían como yo?

Por un momento me sentí en calma, no sabía si era por las notas que generaba Carlisle en cada palabra que pronunciaba o por la habilidad de Jasper. Fuese cual fuese la razón, no podía confiar en lo que sentía estando los Cullen presentes.

-gracias doctor Cullen-pronunció Charlie agotado, pero con un dejo de agradecimiento y sinceridad que no pasó desapercibido por nadie-… no quiero ser grosero, pero les pido que se vayan, por favor

Pasos gráciles y pesados se desplazaron a través del piso, se escucharon puertas abrirse y cerrarse bruscamente y después silencio. Los únicos que estaban aquí eran los Quileute, Emily, Billy, Jake y mis padres. Nadie que pudiese regar como pólvora lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Bella, ya estoy de nuevo contigo… no me separaré de ti. Tu madre regresa en un momento-no había palabras en ningún vocabulario existente que describieran la muerte que experimentaba en estos momentos al escuchar a Charlie tan desolado… sin vida-parece que solo estas dormida, como si en cualquier momento fueses a abrir los ojos y decir que todo esto es una broma de pésimo gusto. Te castigaría el resto de tus días por ello, no saldrías de tu cuarto ni para comer, yo mismo te llevaría tu comida a tu habitación, los deberes de la escuela, te tendría en clases particulares… te protegería para nunca verte sufrir-la voz se le quebró, limpió su rostro con las mangas de su camisa y aclaró su garganta una vez más en la noche-pero la realidad es otra… jamás volveré a tocar tus manos, a escuchar tu voz, a abrazarte, ¿alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te quiero?, ¿qué eres mi vida?. Si tuviese una segunda oportunidad te diría lo que por… miedo no pude. Te quiero Bella

No importaba que justificara repetidamente mi decisión, era consciente que no era considerado de mi parte asestar este nivel de dolor a seres que lo único que hicieron fue velar mi felicidad desde que nací. Estuve a punto de claudicar sinfín de veces, me dolía el dolor, desesperación, e impotencia de mis padres… nadie dijo que hacer lo correcto era sencillo. Pero en cuanto estaba por dimitir, abrir el ataúd y confesarles la verdad, recordaba la razón principal por la que hacía todo esto; les daba la oportunidad de despedirse de su única hija, los protegía de una verdad que no podrían soportar.

A pesar de lo cruel y desalmado de esta solución, mi vida se había convertido en un camino de una sola ruta, nada podía haber hecho para que este golpe fuese suave o tolerable. Era cierto que esta agonía imparable que gobernada mi pecho era abrumadora, jamás en mi vida humana me había sentido tan vulnerable, pero ahora tenía a alguien por quien continuar; seres que me impulsaban a seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara.

Finalmente todo estaba a punto de terminar. Eran las 12:00 del día, y en una procesión lenta llevaban mi féretro al panteón. Parecía que todo Forks se había dado cita en el lugar, ya que podía escuchar el motor de varios automóviles seguir lentamente la carroza fúnebre, muchos corazones latir en una sinfonía lenta y acompasada… parecía que todos venían a darle el último adiós a Isabella Swan, incluso yo podía despedirme finalmente de esa chica humana y dejarla descansar en paz.

Me gustara o no, jamás volvería a ser esa Bella de antaño, ya que la de ahora era una versión mucho más oscura y lóbrega, incluso cínica. El momento del último adiós llegó, y con ello, los inevitables lamentos. El féretro estaba cerrado por lo que no había problema si abría los ojos, aun así solo podía visualizar en mi mente lo que sucedía afuera por medio de las voces, sonidos y gritos, entre los cuales, los de mi madre sobresalían, seguidos a su vez los de mi padre, que en su intento de mantenerse fuerte, se quebraba ante la situación y le susurraba a Renée palabras ininteligibles en su oído mientras acariciaba con sus manos los brazos temblorosos de mi alocada madre que se resignaba a decirme adiós.

Los sollozos callaron, paulatinamente todos fueron dejando el lugar, para finalmente quedar frente a mi féretro mis padres, los cuales, relataban historias de mi nacimiento, mi niñez, mis primeras palabras, mi primera de muchas caídas, mi falta de ritmo que había heredado de Charlie, y ante este comentario escuché como una risa triste acompañada de lágrimas escapaba de boca de ambos.

-_la muerte no nos roba a los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y los inmortaliza en el recuerdo_-susurró serenamente Renée una frase de un escritor francés. Creía recordar su nombre, François Mauriac-te voy a extrañar Bella, mi niña de 35 años que ahora yace inmortal en mis recuerdos. El cielo a ganado un hermoso ángel que nos protegerá siempre… esto no es una despedida-su voz se quebró y ahogó el llanto que amenazaba con brotar de nuevo con una de sus manos

-Bells, ¿en que parte del camino te fallé?, quizás debí haber sido más estricto cuando vi a ese chico entrar en tu vida… debí haber confiado en mi instinto, decirte que tu valías mucho más que ese muchacho que no supo valorarte, que eras una joven hermosa que algún día habría de encontrar la felicidad en alguien como Jake o cualquier otro. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Siempre creí que tenías todo el derecho de vivir tu vida y por eso no intervenía en tus decisiones pero… Dios, heredaste mi testarudez. Aun si te hubiese encerrado en tu habitación sin derecho a salir, al final habrías terminado haciendo tu voluntad. Te criamos para que fueses libre y eso eres ahora; libre… -dio unas palmadas suaves sobre el ataúd, suspiró entrecortadamente y con paso lento, se alejó junto con mi madre del lugar

-perdónenme… los quiero-susurré a sabiendas que jamás me escucharían

Fui consciente que esta sería la última vez que estaría cerca de ellos… la última en toda mi existencia que les diría te quiero. Ahogué un grito agonizante con mis manos. _Calla, no emitas un sonido, podrían oírte, todo será en vano si te escuchan ahora_… me dije y poco a poco me fui sosegando.

Una parte de mi mente, la cual siempre se mantenía lúcida y alerta, recordó lo que debía hacer; esperar unos minutos, salir del ataúd, y dejar que los trabajadores del panteón hicieran el resto. Pero no podía moverme. Aun me encontraba abrumada por toda esta farsa que interpreté, _soy un monstruo, merezco sufrir el resto de mi existencia como castigo por lo que acabo de hacer_, me repetí en silencio esa frase una y otra vez.

Después de 14 minutos y 12 segundos de completa inmovilidad, me armé de valor y salí del féretro con el único propósito de correr lo más rápido que podía hacia mi nuevo hogar, donde Cassius, Gabrielle y Jake me esperaban. Ansiaba más que nunca enterrarme en la calidez de su abrazo, ver su sonrisa y saber que a pesar de todo, el estaba conmigo, que su amor por mi no se había visto mancillado después de lo que hice.

Enseguida mis pies aterrizaron sobre el pasto, me sentí incapacitada para moverme y hacer lo que hasta hace una fracción de segundo deseaba, ya que a unos metros de distancia se encontraban los seres que no quería ver, y que en el fondo sabía tarde o temprano enfrentaría; Edward y el resto de su familia me observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto que en ningún momento intentaron ocultar.

Como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de "encendido" dentro de mi cuerpo; la rabia, el enojo, la tristeza, la agonía, y todos los sentimientos que aun corrían desbocados dentro de mi cuerpo, se mezclaron, creando una combinación fatal que me sería imposible refrenar.

De pronto todos aquellos recuerdos humanos que yacían difusos dentro de mi mente, llegaron uno a uno a la parte frontal de mi cerebro; su cruel juego, su engaño, su falsedad en cada palabra, su hipocresía en cada beso, sus mentiras, su abandono. Cada una de esas imágenes corrieron velozmente a través de mi cerebro, recordándome constantemente el porque estaba en este camino de una sola ruta, el porque la mortífera Victoria me persiguió hasta Ketchum, el porque ahora irónicamente era un vampiro, el porque tuve que fingir mi muerte frente a mis padres… todo tenía como cause un solo nombre; los Cullen. En una fracción de segundo pasé de abatida, a peligrosamente furiosa.

Toda la oscuridad de mi alma se hallaba poseída por los sentimientos lóbregos que acumulé de humana gracias a su engaño, los cuales debido al vampirismo, habían adquirido dimensiones monumentales. Jamás había odiado a alguien como ahora los odiaba a ellos. Ni siquiera eliminando su existencia de este planeta, ayudaría a apagar tanto rencor… tanto odio que corre incontrolable dentro de mi cuerpo.

_Merecen morir por lo que te hicieron Bella… mátalos_-susurró esa voz infantil dentro de mi cabeza. _¿Victoria?,_ un eco del pasado se había convertido en mi consciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Ok, se que algunas me querrán linchar por lo que hice, pero creo que era un camino lógico que estaba por suceder dada la personalidad que esta desarrollando Bella en mi fic. Como verán no es la historia suave donde ella puede convivir con su familia humana y parecer una humana. Ella es un vampiro que no puede mezclarse con su familia aunque desee hacerlo. Lo prudente era que ellos lloraran su muerte y pudiesen avanzar sin ella. Bella jamás podrá ser la de antes, lo sabe y pese su resistencia a aceptarlo a lo largo del cap, sabe que no existe más solución que esa. **

**Cuando empece a escribir el fic no me paso por la mente hacer esto, en realidad el rumbo de la historia era diferente, pero conforme avanzaba en la escritura me dije "que pasaría si Bella aparenta su muerte como sugieren en el libro los Cullen", ¿como reaccionarían charlie y renee", así que aunque no era en un principio la finalidad añadir esta escena, disfrute bastante desarrollandola. Espero no haberlos decepcionado y me dejen muchos reviews. Los que se dan el tiempo de darme su opinion saben que adoro darles una respuesta lo mas honesta posible sin dar muchos spoilers jajaja. En fin besos y espero seguir actualizando asi de rapido.**

**Avance del capitulo 15**

Un segundo había pasado e inesperadamente dejó de importarme lo sublime de su apariencia. Ni siquiera su cándida mirada o su voz aterciopelada me harían caer en su juego nuevamente. Esta Bella era diferente a la humana ingenua que un día creyó ciegamente en sus hermosas mentiras.

**Saludos y dejen muchos reviews ^_^**


	16. Capitulo 15: Catarsis

**Hola! feliz año 2013 a todos mis queridos lectores. Deseo de corazón sus deseos y propuestas este año se hagan realidad trabajando mucho para eso suceda. Hay que ayudar un poco a los reyes no? ^_^. En fin, empezamos este año con nuevo cap de mi fic el cual como siempre espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por todos los reviews e inbox¡**

**LES COMENTO QUE HAY UNA ESCENA XXX EN ESTE CAP¡ PARA EVITAR CONFUSIONES NO LEAN SI NO LES GUSTA ESA TEMATICA OK? NO QUIERO RECLAMOS DESPUES**

* * *

><p><em>Merecen morir por lo que te hicieron Bella… mátalos-susurró esa voz infantil dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Victoria?, un eco del pasado se había convertido en mi consciencia.<em>

**Capitulo 15: Catarsis**

-¡Bella!-escuché la voz cantarina de Alice pronunciar mi nombre con alegría e incluso entusiasmo

Una minúscula parte de mi cerebro mandó la orden _"corre hacia Alice, abrázala con todas tus fuerzas y no la dejes ir jamás"_, pero frenos autoimpuestos meses atrás me detuvieron. Ese deseo insulso pertenece a una persona que acaba de ser velada y sepultada en este panteón junto con las ilusiones de verlos regresar algún día… de escuchar de boca de Edward, palabras que ahora no necesitaba y que sabía solo serían mentiras.

Otra parte de mi cerebro que estaba al pendiente de todos los detalles, alcanzó a distinguir ese eco de campanas con mi audición optimizada, también fui capaz de apreciar la apariencia de cada uno de ellos ahora que mis ojos se habían librado de todas las debilidades humanas. Pero toda esta exquisitez alucinante no era suficiente, ni siquiera la cara de Carlisle, parecida al hermano menor de Zeus, podría hacerme olvidar este deseo lúgubre que me pedía matar a mis enemigos a toda costa.

-¡detente Alice!-mis ojos se clavaron sobre los de Jasper mientras el se movía rápidamente frente a su familia. Me dio la impresión que estaba protegiéndolos del único peligro que percibía en todo el lugar; de mi-… no es la Bella que conoces

Todos lo observaron como si estuviese hablando un idioma extraño, especialmente Alice, la cual, asomaba su cara distorsionada por la confusión por encima de uno de sus hombros mientras sus cejas parecían fundirse en una sola, y fue en ese momento que vi a Jasper por primera vez.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Mordidas en forma de media luna como la que tenía en una de mis muñecas, deformaban por completo su cara. Me puse de inmediato en guardia al tiempo que un gruñido feroz escapaba a través de mis labios entreabiertos. _PELIGRO_, gritó una voz desesperada dentro de mi cabeza, mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban sobre los míos.

_Esta midiendo mi clima emocional. _

-Bella… -esa voz suave y aterciopelada hizo eco dentro de mi cabeza. _¿Lo había escuchado realmente en el pasado?, NO, jamás resonó tan hermosa en mis oídos como ahora_. Involuntariamente mis ojos volaron rápidamente hacia el dueño de esa melodía inmortal y finalmente mi mirada se encontró con Edward. _Perfecto_, quise decir algo más elocuente, pero ninguna palabra que conociera alcanzaba a abarcar la cantidad de adjetivos que veía en el en estos momentos. Incluso su piel parecía brillar sin la presencia del sol. Odiaba que aun ahora, me turbara su perfección-creí que habías muerto… yo… -dio un paso hacia mi y otro gruñido feroz escapó de mi boca. De nuevo mi cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido

No había pasado un segundo desde que mis ojos reconocieran en Edward al Dios que adoré y por el cual habría dado mi vida entera sin dudar meses atrás. Pero todo eso ya no importaba, el había dejado clara su postura y era una estúpida al permitirme olvidar que todo él estaba compuesto de falsedades bien representadas. Esta Bella era diferente a la humana ingenua que un día creyó ciegamente en sus hermosas mentiras.

Sin importarle lo hostil de mi mirada, o el gruñido amenazador que escapaba a través de mis labios, Edward se aventuró a dar otro paso hacia mi al tiempo que extendía uno de sus brazos en mi dirección.

En una fracción de segundo, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, mis piernas se flexionaron, mis manos se cerraron en forma de puños una y otra vez, y con una mirada que expresaba indiferencia y frialdad, me lancé hacia el con todas mis fuerzas con un solo propósito en mente; matarlo.

Mis motivos eran obvios y tan válidos como los de cualquiera. Mataría el día de hoy con justicia, le haría un favor al mundo al desaparecer a Edward de la faz de la tierra. Agradecí a una serie de deidades en las que no creía, los beneficios que el vampirismo me había regalado. Como nunca antes, disfruté la inesperada reacción de mi cuerpo, mientras observaba en tercera persona lo que esta Bella grácil y felina estaba a punto de hacer. Mi yo interna se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Edward, cuidado!-gritó Jasper

Todo habría sido confuso y borroso si un humano hubiese presenciado la escena, pero para mi era tan clara como ver una película en cámara lenta. Jasper, midiendo los niveles exorbitantes que alcanzaba mi furia, adivinó mis movimientos, y con la destreza que había aquilatado con años de entrenamiento, empujó a Edward a un lado antes que uno solo de mis cabellos alcanzaran a tocarlo.

Mi furia se extendió exorbitantemente a través de mi cuerpo, al tiempo que un par de corazones, que no sabía de donde provenían, palpitaban frenéticamente muy cerca de mi.

_¿A quienes pertenecían esos tamborileos acelerados?. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión que estaba olvidando algo importante… vital?. _

Una parte de mi mente fue consciente de los gritos ahogados que Esme y Alice sofocaban con sus manos, pero las ignoré por completo, no retrocedería aunque eso significara mi salvación.

Lo que estaba por suceder era previsible; en cualquier momento Jasper se impulsaría sobre sus pies y me embestiría con todas sus fuerzas. Aun así, no pensaba dar un paso hacia atrás, haría lo mismo que el con tal de saciar esta sed de venganza que súbitamente latía salvajemente dentro de mi pecho y exigía ser liberada. Quería matar a alguien, y Edward o Jasper, habrían de convertirse en mi primera víctima.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Jasper se lanzó como una flecha contra mi dispuesto a defender a su hermano y el resto de su familia, pero lo que ocurrió después fue un factor que ni los Cullen ni yo previmos; Rosalie apareció de la nada y de una sola patada, empujó a Jasper varios metros atrás antes que sus manos alcanzaran mi torso. Emmet, confundido como todos, se puso frente a ella por si alguno de sus hermanos quería contraatacar. Su mirada delataba el miedo que sentía al imaginar ese escenario que comencé a visualizar dentro de mi cabeza.

Las manos de Esme se encontraban crispadas fuertemente sobre sus mejillas ante la posibilidad de una pelea entre sus hijos adoptivos. Abría y cerraba su boca varias veces pero no decía absolutamente nada. Estaba en una especie de shock. Carlisle mientras tanto, reflejó en su rostro por primera vez al ser inmortal que llevaba pisando esta tierra por más de 300 años y no al joven congelado de 23 años que observaba con aprensión como comenzaba a desintegrarse su familia.

Inesperadamente mi furia se había visto interrumpida por una emoción igual de fuerte; el desconcierto, y seguida por ella, la razón. Lo que estaba por hacer era una locura.

_¿En que parte de tu maravilloso plan están incluidos tus bebes?_, susurró con enojo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, mientras mi yo interna me observaba con reproche… por un momento me había olvidado de ellos… _imperdonable, inconcebible_.

Era evidente que por una fracción de segundo me dejé controlar por este odio ingobernable, que visto en perspectiva, me aterraba. _¿Podría controlarme la próxima vez?._ ¡Tenía que hacerlo!. Mis bebés eran lo primero, lo único que importaba. Los Cullen debían formar parte de un pasado que yacía enterrado junto con mi humanidad.

-¡porque hiciste eso Rose!-espetó Alice enojada mientras corría hacia Jasper, el cual, había recuperado la compostura antes que su espalda tocara el pasto

-¿cómo… como lo lograste?-clavó su mirada frenética sobre mi, ignorando por completo el reclamo de Alice. Vista de cerca, su belleza era inhumana, definitivamente no pertenecía a este mundo-dime, ¡como conseguiste quedar embarazada!-aferró sus brazos sobre mis hombros, mientras sus ojos desquiciados y ansiosos por una respuesta, analizaban con un entusiasmo enfermizo mi vientre

Una sonrisa esperanzada se dibujó en sus ojos dorados.

-¡suéltame!-me zafé de su férreo abrazo de un movimiento rápido de mis hombros y di un salto hacia atrás. La mirada de todos los Cullen se dirigió con estupefacción hacia el pequeño bulto que adornaba mi vientre, y por instinto, mis manos volaron hacia mi abdomen intentando proteger a mis bebés-¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada!-gruñí con los labios entrecerrados al tiempo que percibía como un aroma familiar comenzaba a acercarse velozmente hacia nosotros

-Bella, por favor, necesito hablar contigo-susurró Edward desesperado mientras Jasper lo custodiaba como su sombra

-no… te… me acerques-mascullé mientras apretaba mis labios en línea recta

Mis ojos se clavaron sobre los suyos con rencor y odio, _¿quien se creía para llegar a mi vida y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado?... _sus palabras, fuesen las que fuesen, llegaban demasiado tarde. Aun así, una voz inquebrantable dentro de mi cabeza, susurraba que solo serían mentiras, jamás creería en ellas aunque musitara aquellas que una Bella muerta había querido escuchar antes de fallecer tras su abandono ese día en el bosque.

_Mantén tus brazos alrededor de tu vientre, mantén tus brazos alrededor de tu vientre_, me repetí una y otra vez en un intento desesperado de controlar esta ira que deseaba gobernarme nuevamente.

Mis pies, en sintonía con mi mente, daban un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que Edward daba uno en mi dirección. Era como si mi cuerpo se rehusara a estar cerca suyo. Jamás agradecí tanto como ahora la rapidez de mis impulsos.

-Bella... no comprendo, ¿por qué…?-la pregunta de Alice me indignó. _¿¡Por qué!?,_ no podía creer lo que decía detrás de esa máscara de falso dolor. Era obvio que ella tenía una visión donde yo me estaba yendo con Jake… que de dar Edward o cualquiera de ellos un paso más hacia mi, los mataría sin misericordia

_¿Hasta donde tenían pensado llevar esta farsa?, ¿¡qué tan cínicos eran!?, ¿de verdad creían que los esperaría con los brazos abiertos?. ¡¿Tan estúpida me creían?!._

De pronto una nube de calma se instaló en mi pecho y comenzó a vagar libremente a través de mi cuerpo. _¿Por qué estaba enojada hacía un momento?_, por una fracción de segundo olvidé mi furia, mi odio y mi rencor, lo único que era capaz de sentir era una tranquilidad que parecía no tenía fin. Por un lapso muy corto supe que había adornado mi rostro con una diminuta sonrisa hacia mis verdugos. Me sentía tan feliz que podría haberme puesto a bailar si al menos supiera hacerlo. De ser humana me habría permitido incluso caer en los brazos de Morfeo para soñar escenas hermosas. Sin embargo era una vampira… no una humana estúpida que en su momento había sido el blanco fácil de la más cruel de las burlas. Los recuerdos que Jasper había cubierto de niebla gracias a su habilidad, regresaron al frente de mi cerebro con más fuerza. Una imagen tras otra llenaron cada rincón del espacio infinito que hay dentro de mi mente, recordándome todas ellas lo que no tenía permitido olvidar; la traición de los Cullen.

_¡Esta sensación de sosiego es una ilusión!_… igual que las miradas afligidas de todos ellos. No me dejaría engañar nuevamente.

-si en algo aprecias tu vida, deja de usar tu habilidad en mi, Jasper-gruñí-o te juro que mi rostro será el último que veas… -espeté al tiempo que sentía como los latidos acelerados de mis bebés retumbaban una y otra vez contra las palmas de mis manos

El aroma de Jake esta cada vez más cerca.

_Papá ya viene por nosotros-_susurré mentalmente a mis bebés y dos patadas fueron mi respuesta. La mirada ansiosa de Rosalie se clavó sobre mi vientre.

-Bella, si nos dejaras explicarte… -comenzó a hablar Esme, pero no tenía pensado escucharla. No me importaba su falso dolor o aparente sufrimiento. Cada palabra que saliera de sus bocas eran mentiras que no pensaba creer jamás

-¿explicar?, ¿es una broma?-la interrumpí a media frase mientras mis ojos, fríos y llenos de resentimiento, se clavaban sobre los de ella. Mi voz no ocultó la gracia que me causaron sus palabras huecas y vacías. Su mirada afligida consiguió engañarme un momento, pero no lo suficientemente largo como para ayudarme a olvidar

-Bella… - _cruel voz aterciopelada_ _parecida a la de los ángeles_… pero el ser que esta frente a mi era un demonio disfrazado de oveja. El me traicionó con palabras falsas de amor, jugó con mis sentimientos y me dejó desangrando sin importarle mi suerte. ¡ESO NO ES AMOR!

-¡CÁLLATE!-grité mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mis sienes-¡NO COMPRENDES QUE NO QUIERO VERTE!. NO TOLERO TU PRESENCIA… TU SOLA IMAGEN ME ENFERMA… -un gruñido feroz haciendo eco en el panteón fue el único sonido que quería escuchar en estos momentos-no sabes el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estoy ejerciendo para no matarte-refunfuñé al tiempo que mis dedos rozaban con fuerza mis mejillas

Mi mirada se clavó sobre los Cullen y pude apreciar falsas máscaras de dolor. Como si lo que dije, los hubiera herido en verdad, _"que hipócritas"._ Fue la única frase que se formó en mi cerebro antes que Jake corriera a mi lado.

Automáticamente mi escudo se expandió y protegió al ser que ansiaba ver con todas mis fuerzas, el cual, se colocó delante de mi, para protegerme de los Cullen. No hice nada para impedirlo.

_Esto es lo que necesitaba_, me dije mientras entrelazaba sorpresivamente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterraba mi rostro entre su pelaje. Una especie de ronroneo se generó desde su garganta mientras rozaba su hocico contra una de mis mejillas, _"ya estoy aquí Bells"_ decía sin palabras. Sonreí.

-¡demonios!-giré lentamente mi rostro al escuchar esa voz horrorizada. Frente a nosotros estaba un humano completamente fuera de si a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Las razones eran sencillas, la primera; un lobo del tamaño de un caballo pura sangre estaba a escasos metros de distancia, y si añadíamos a eso que Jake mostraba peligrosamente sus colmillos, el señor tendría suerte de soñar con esa imagen el resto de su vida, y segundo; alguien que se suponía estaba muerto, se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia-no… no… no puede ser… tu, tu, estas muerta, te acaban de enterrar, ¡lo vi!-gritó el hombre de aparentes 58 años mientras salía huyendo-¡auxilio!-chilló

El gruñido desesperado de Jake hizo eco en el panteón al tiempo que me empujaba exasperado con su hocico. Sabía lo que intentaba decirme sin la necesidad de leer su mente, _¡si lo dejas ir le contará a todos que estás viva!_. Definitivamente esa no era una posibilidad que me daría el lujo de permitir.

-¡Bella detente!-antes que Edward pudiera dar dos pasos hacia mi, Jake se colocó defensivamente frente a ellos listo para atacar en cualquier momento

Las palabras de Edward se extinguieron antes que aterrizara frente al hombre, el cual, entre tropiezos y caídas, intentaba huir de mi.

-¿va a algún lado?-pregunté mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en mis labios

El rostro del hombre era una mascara distorsionada de terror y fascinación… una mezcla extraña.

No quería matar por matar, pero si no lo hacía, este hombre delataría mi presencia, y aunque muy probablemente todos lo juzgarían como un demente, existirían ciertas personas como Charlie o Renée que creerían sus palabras como una verdad absoluta.

-no me mate… por favor-su súplica se perdió en el suspiro que salió despedido a través de su boca. Estaba aterrado, aunque pude distinguir un dejo de admiración en su voz que crecía como espuma en su interior-… tengo hijos… esposa-dijo al tiempo que su mirada oscura se perdía en la mía-que hermosa… ¿un ángel cayó del cielo?-su miedo se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo. Estaba embelesado con mi apariencia, hipnotizado con mi aroma… con mis ojos color borgoña

Lo tenía justo donde quería, pero no me sentía bien al respecto… Este hombre era un inocente que había aparecido en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Pero no tenía salida ni posibilidades a mi alrededor… matar a este hombre era un precio que habría de pagar para seguir en el anonimato.

Pero en cuanto iba a enterrar mis dientes en su cuello blanco, apareció Cassius a un lado mío impidiéndome hacer lo que la mente no podía refrenar hace una fracción de segundo.

-Bella, permítame por favor-suspiré aliviada mientras Cassius, en una escena que seguramente había repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, colocaba sus manos sobre las mejillas del hombre, fijaba sus ojos en los suyos, para una fracción de segundo después, ver como la pupila del hombre se dilataba y después caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Se habia desmayado-no recordará nada de lo que vio. Le recomiendo que nos vayamos a casa, Bella, las personas del servicio fúnebre pueden llegar en cualquier momento-asentí. Una parte de mi mente se preguntó donde estaría Gabrielle. Era peligroso dejarla sola

-vámonos Jake… -sus ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre los míos, flexionó un poco sus patas y en una especie de orden silenciosa me invitó a que me subiera a su espalda

No tenía ánimos de discutir con el, así que hice lo que me pedía mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

-Bella te lo suplico, por favor, déjame explicarte porque yo… -Edward comenzó a balbucear precipitadamente, pero antes que pudiese terminar su frase, Cassius se colocó frente a nosotros y pude apreciar una reacción que vi en el la primera vez que lo conocí; estaba enojado… lo suficiente como para embestir a todos los Cullen, los cuales por su expresión atónita, pude ver que jamás habían visto a alguien con la corpulencia y habilidad especial de Cassius

-las palabras de Bella fueron claras. Por única ocasión les pediré que la dejen en paz. Tengan por seguro que la próxima vez no seré tan sensato-dijo mientras sus puños abrían y cerraban peligrosamente rápido

Di un último vistazo a los Cullen, mis ojos impávidos se clavaron sobre cada uno de ellos, al tiempo que observaba como la mirada de Edward era el ejemplo perfecto de un hombre abatido por la agonía, mientras que Alice, pequeña y delicada como una muñeca, parecía derramar lágrimas imaginarias a través de sus mejillas pálidas y perfectas al tiempo que reconocía en mi expresión –y seguramente en sus visiones– que finalmente su cruel engaño había quedado al descubierto. Nuevamente tuve unos deseos incontrolables de lanzarme a la yugular de todos ellos, _¿¡porque continuaban fingiendo?!_, sería más sencillo lidiar con la burla y sarcasmo de todos, incluso con un_ "eres una estupida, ¿de verdad creíste que te teníamos aprecio?",_ a soportar el falso dolor que reflejan sus rostros imperecederos_. ¡Acepten que solo me usaron, que fui una mascota que rápidamente les aburrió!._

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no fui consciente de la fuerza que imprimí con mis manos justo a la altura de la nuca de Jake, hasta que escuché un chillido ligero salir de su hocico.

-¡lo siento…!-Jake sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza de un lado a otro. _"No te preocupes por tonterías, Bells",_ decía en silencio mientras su mirada oscura se clavaba sobre la mía. En sus ojos se dibujaban sentimientos tan oscuros como los míos, pero había algo más… algo que le era incapaz ocultarme; miedo. ¿Pero a que?, ¿a los Cullen?... _no tonta Bella, obviamente tiene miedo de perderte_, susurró mi yo interna dentro de mi cabeza con exasperación-vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí-mascullé apresuradamente y mis deseos fueron órdenes

En solo unos segundos nos adentramos los 3 al bosque y casi inmediatamente Gabrielle se nos unió al tiempo que saltaba de un árbol hacia los hombros de Cassius. Parecía que había estado contando aves todo este rato, después de todo es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le sonreí y de nuevo sentí que había llegado a mi hogar al ver adornado en su rostro aquella sonrisa que iluminaba los días más oscuros de mi existencia. No tenía pensado menguar mi escudo hasta saber que los 4 estábamos a salvo en Ozette, y así lo hice.

Diez minutos después, nos encontrábamos reunidos en la entrada de la casa, alejados de los Cullen, de Forks… de mis padres.

Jake se ocultó detrás de unos matorrales para regresar a su apariencia humana, y fue en ese momento que todo el peso de lo sucedido cayó súbitamente sobre mis hombros; mi muerte fingida, las palabras de despedida de Charlie, las lágrimas de Renée, los abrazos que jamás volveré a darles, las tantas mentiras que fueron dichas, mi agonía, el encuentro con los Cullen, el odio repentino que tomó como prisionero a mi raciocinio… demasiados eventos sucedidos en solo unas horas. Me sentía agobiada pese el basto espacio que hay dentro de mi mente. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir por días enteros, para así olvidarme del mundo que me rodeaba, pero ya ni siquiera podía darme ese lujo, estaba condenada a vivir con esta culpa y vacío, el resto de mi existencia.

-ven Bella, vamos a jugar-envidié la eterna alegría que Gabrielle emanaba. Me preguntaba si en algún momento sentía la terrible soledad que la rodeaba, si tenía algún significado para ella

Toma con fuerza una de mis manos y me guía jubilosa hacia el interior de la casa

-Srta. Gabrielle, debería preguntarle a Bella primero si quiere jugar con usted-dice Cassius mientras nos sigue muy de cerca con sus brazos tras la espalda-probablemente ella tiene algo más importante que hacer en estos momentos-la reverencia en su voz jamás desapareció mientras continuábamos desplazándonos hacia la habitación de Gabrielle

-¡quiero jugar con ella!-repuso imperativamente con su marcado acento francés que adoraba, al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con un gracioso mohín-¿qué puede ser más importante que jugar, Cassius?-me fue imposible refrenar la carcajada que salió despedida a través de mi boca, al escuchar la seriedad con la que había dicho esa última frase, y visto en perspectiva, ella tenía un punto de razón, ¿qué puede ser más importante que divertirme?, _nada_. Mi felicidad debía estar por encima de cualquier cosa

-esta bien Cassius, ella tiene razón-al entrar a su habitación, un rayo de sol estrellándose contra su rostro rollizo, me dejó atónita durante una fracción de segundo. Me pongo en cuclillas y coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros pequeños, al tiempo que destellos de varios colores se reflejaban sobre su cara y la mía, mientras el sol acariciaba nuestra piel congelada. Su inocencia me desarmaba… su candidez me obligaba a sonreírle a la adversidad, _¿será producto del encanto sobrenatural que poseen los niños inmortales?, ¿o solo ella creaba ese influjo en mi?_-vamos a divertirnos Gabrielle. Nada es más importante en este mundo que ser feliz. Gracias por recordármelo-rió alegremente, y después nos perdimos entre muñecas, juegos y sonrisas durante horas y horas

Sabía que Jake y Cassius nos observaban desde el marco de la puerta, sentía sus miradas radiantes sobre nosotras… estaban embelesados con nuestros juegos infantiles, con el eco de nuestras alegres carcajadas, con las ocurrencias infantiles de ambas, en más de una ocasión rieron junto con nosotras, y fue el eco de nuestras risas en sintonía, las que crearon una hermosa melodía de agudos y graves que ya me fascinaba… deseaba escucharla el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Fue fácil olvidarme de lo que me agobiaba horas atrás, era imposible preocuparme de algo cuando Gabrielle estaba conmigo, ella ayudaba a que una Bella despreocupada y optimista brotara desde mi interior… me convertía en una persona que no tenía más preocupación que abrazar la felicidad que yacía alrededor mío y a su vez, una que olvidaba la oscuridad que consumía mi alma maldecida.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Cassius entró a la habitación con una bolsa de sangre en las manos para Gabrielle, la cual, presurosa corrió a su encuentro. No había poder humano que la distrajera en estos momentos, estaría satisfecha hasta haber bebido la última gota de varias bolsas de sangre. Pero perfectamente sabía que jamás sería suficiente, ella siempre necesitaría más.

-disfruté mucho verte jugar como una niña más, Bells… -Jake me asió contra su cuerpo mientras me decía con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza que fuéramos a nuestra habitación

Necesité de este momento de distracción para darme cuenta que ansiaba estar a solas con el, pero antes de salir del cuarto, di una última mirada a Gabrielle, _estará entretenida un par de horas_, me dije mientras me encaminaba junto a Jake por uno de los largos pasillos de la casa.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y mi vista se clavó sobre la cama con dosel que estaba a unos centímetros de mi. _Esto no es lo que quería_… ansiaba su cuerpo cada segundo del día, pero ahora quería llorar –en sentido figurado– la separación con mis padres, incluso mi muerte… quería dejar atrás este capitulo oscuro de mi vida y no perderme entre caricias que durarían hasta que despuntara el alba o más.

-ven Bells, recostémonos en la cama-dijo mientras despojaba de mi cuerpo el vestido que Emily me había prestado, dejándolo olvidado en una silla cercana

No había nada sensual en este acto, era más bien tierno, emotivo. Actuaba como alguien que intenta procurar a un ser amado después de haber estado expuesto a una fuerte tormenta durante una noche helada. No pude más que sentirme mimada y querida mientras sentía como deslizaba por encima de mis hombros un camisón, del cual, desconocía su procedencia. Y como si me tratara de una pieza muy delicada, me recostó junto a el sobre la cama, rodeó mi espalda con uno de sus brazos, colocó mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y al tiempo que peinaba mi cabello con sus dedos una y otra vez, sollozos cada vez más intensos comenzaron a ser expulsados a través de mi boca. No decía nada, dudaba que las palabras que pronunciaba entre gritos y lamentos, fuesen descifrables por el o cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a preguntar ni decir una sola palabra, al contrario, me dejó liberar este dolor que presionaba dolorosamente mi pecho mientras repasaba con suavidad mechones de cabello que caían libremente sobre mis hombros. Permanecimos de esta manera hasta después del amanecer.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la mía. Mi sonrisa adornó sus facciones al tiempo que colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla-estás ligeramente sonrojada-dijo y una de mis manos voló hacia mi cara en cuanto escuché sus palabras

_¡Estoy tibia!_, seguramente por haber estado acurrucada en el pecho de Jake todo este tiempo

-quiero estar un rato más así contigo, siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvimos solos-coloqué mi cabeza de nuevo sobre su pecho, pero fue el ritmo acompasado de su corazón lo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos

Su aroma me intoxicaba mucho más que antes, penetraba los rincones más apartados de mi cuerpo, despertando de su letargo a aquellas sensaciones hasta hace poco adormecidas por la pena, el dolor y el rencor. El olor a madera y canela de Jake, así como los apresurados latidos de su corazón, eran una especie de sedante que mantenía en calma mis emociones desbocadas. Si bien esta sensación de culpa y vacío no desaparecería jamás, se había convertido en una carga más llevadera. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al tiempo que rodeaba su torso con mis brazos al caer en la cuenta que el siempre sería la vaina que mantendría protegida a mi conciencia. Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que siempre podía contar con Jake para detenerme… e incluso para protegerme de mi misma si fuese necesario.

Su respiración lenta y acompasada –así como un ligero ronquido generándose desde su garganta–, me indicó que se había quedado dormido. Sin poder evitarlo, levanté la mirada y me pregunté ¿cuántas horas llevaba despierto?, ¿12, 24?. A veces olvido que pese su naturaleza, una parte de el es muy humana, que posee necesidades que yo hace mucho dejé en el olvido, o quizás no es esa la palabra que busco, más bien me cuesta trabajo recordar que algún día comí, bebí, dormí, fui al baño… es como si estuviese hablando de otra Bella que no era yo en absoluto. Aunque no solo era lo evidente lo que me confundía tanto como me asustaba, sino reconocer que dentro de mi habitan emociones tan oscuras, que incluso la palabra odio no llega a abarcar todo el resentimiento que siento por todos los Cullen. Pero eso no es todo, lo más increíble era darme cuenta que no me había costado trabajo abrazar a este ser de oscuridad que había renacido dentro de mi corazón… después de todo me bastaron unas palabras de Cassius para desechar sin esfuerzo pasadas creencias.

_Fue fácil beber sangre humana porque eso es lo que eres; una vampira que acepta su propia naturaleza, no una triste imitación que cree en un paraíso que jamás se ha manifestado frente a nosotros… lo bueno y lo malo no existe, solo el poder de someter al débil… de matar a quien nos ha traicionado. Tenemos el don de dar o quitar la vida de aquellos que nos rodean, jamás lo olvides, _susurra aquella voz infantil en mi cabeza. Odiaba no poder apagar esa melodía aguda que repetía constantemente palabras que me negaba a aceptar como ciertas. ¿Por qué no dejaba de oír a Victoria?... ¿por qué no podía sacarla de mi cabeza?. Mientras más intentaba ignorarla, más difícil me resultaba dejar de creer, que todas y cada una de sus palabras no eran un credo sagrado que debía seguir al pie de la letra pasara lo que pasara.

Sin embargo, algo más importante recorría placenteramente mi cuerpo una y otra vez, y era tener la certeza de que era amada por alguien maravilloso como Jake, el cual, conocía mejor que nadie cada una de mis facetas, cada defecto, cada cualidad… _era aceptada_, ¿se le podía pedir más a la vida?. Dos patadas fuertes golpeando mi vientre fueron la única respuesta que necesitaba. _Tengo una familia_, me dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero, para ver a Gabrielle y Cassius admirando las aves y mariposas que huían despavoridas de ellos al percibir su presencia, el cual a su vez, intentaba enseñarle que tipos de pájaros eran, cuanto tiempo vivían, de que se alimentaban. No sabía que tanto asimilaba Gabrielle, ya que su mirada estaba en todos lados; en el cielo, en las nubes, en el pasto, en la ciudad que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos, en los árboles… para ella todo era motivo de admiración, y aunque sabía que escuchaba la voz de Cassius con tanta nitidez como yo, no pude evitar preguntarme si algún día rendirían frutos las horas que invertía intentando instruirla. Me gustaba creer que si, que ese sueño algún día sería realizable y que yo estaría al lado de ambos para comprobarlo. Mi mano instintivamente se colocó sobre mi vientre y uno a uno fui contando los latidos acelerados de los corazones de mis bebés en crecimiento, al tiempo que los ronquidos –cada vez más fuertes– de Jake, resonaban acompasadamente dentro de nuestra habitación.

Decidí recluirme en casa durante una semana, la verdad no tenía el valor para dar un paso fuera de mi zona de confort y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, era una cobarde. También existía otra razón que me obligaba a mantenerme alejada de la Push; Charlie y Renée visitaban con frecuencia a Billy, aun dolidos…afligidos por la muerte precipitada de su única hija. Sin embargo, y aunque lo deseaba fervientemente, tenía que salir de estas cuatro paredes y hacerme a la idea de que debía contentarme con ver a mis padres a distancia. Una vez hubo oscurecido, Jake y yo nos dirigimos con paso rápido hacia la Push, donde Billy, aun vestido de ropas oscuras, nos recibió con una noticia que no esperaba sucedería tan pronto.

-… ¿se irán de aquí?-tenía aferrada mis manos sobre la mesa de madera que adornaba su abarrotado comedor. Jake pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me asió ligeramente a un costado suyo

-si, Charlie acaba de renunciar como jefe de policía. Ni el ni Renée quieren permanecer en un lugar que les trae tantos recuerdos dolorosos-Billy colocó lentamente sus codos sobre la mesa al tiempo que recargaba su frente sobre sus manos. Lo vi cansado… consumido. Yo había perdido a mis padres y el a su amigo-¿puedes culparlos por ello?-preguntó aun con la vista clavada sobre la madera bajo sus codos. Negué lentamente mientras dejaba que Jake soportara el peso de mi cuerpo. Mis fuerzas me habían abandonado

-¿adonde irán?, ¿te dijo?-no pude ocultar la ansiedad que escapó de mi boca mientras pronunciaba nerviosamente esas preguntas. La mirada melancólica de Billy se clavó sobre la mía y supe cual era su respuesta mucho antes que la pronunciara

-no… aun así prometió ponerse en contacto conmigo en cuanto estuvieran establecidos-abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, mi voz me había abandonado, _¿cuándo se van?,_ pregunté silenciosamente, y como si tuviese la capacidad de leer mis pensamientos, respondió con voz apagada-… mañana a primera hora

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de mis labios mientras el peso de la realidad caía cruelmente sobre mis hombros. La Bella racional decía una y otra vez que era lo mejor, mis padres debían mirar hacia delante y seguir con sus vidas sin mi y caminar directo al mundo de infinitas posibilidades que su mortalidad les regalaba, después de todo protegerlos había sido la razón primordial de toda esta farsa, pero mi yo interno se resistía y continuaba negando con su cabeza frenéticamente, contaba con que al menos los vería de lejos, escucharía sus pláticas, sus sueños… ¡no quiero que se vayan!. Sin embargo no tenía más opción que tragarme mi dolor y aceptar su decisión. Eso no evitó que saliera corriendo de casa de Billy con dirección a algún lugar apartado del Bosque Nacional Olympic. Jake me siguió de cerca y una vez estuvimos alejados varios kilómetros de las fronteras que separaban las tierras de los Cullen y los Quileute, me detuve.

-Bells… -el susurro de Jake era el ejemplo perfecto de alguien desolado. Le dolía mi dolor, mi agonía e impotencia… era sencillo deducirlo porque lo conocía mejor de lo que me conocía a mi misma

Pero antes de permitirle pronunciar la pregunta que no deseaba escuchar, estampé mis labios sobre los suyos al tiempo que mi lengua reclamaba la suya como mía. En estos momentos esto es lo único que necesitaba.

Mis manos, inquietas, comienzan a recorrer con fiereza su anatomía perfecta, sintiendo bajo mis palmas ese calor quemante y placentero que desprende cada poro de su cuerpo. En respuesta a mi súplica silenciosa, el rostro de Jake se entierra entre mi cuello, y con movimientos rápidos y ansiosos, comienza a besar mi oreja, mi mejilla, mis hombros, mientras que una de sus manos se curva en uno de mis senos estrujándolo una y otra vez sin una pizca de delicadeza. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca.

-te deseo Bells… eres mía-_soy suya_, repito una y otra vez dentro de mi mente… el es el ancla que me mantiene de pie en este mundo

Sin mucho esfuerzo, despoja con movimientos expertos mi cuerpo de la ropa que llevo puesta, me tumba en el suelo y continúa besando cada espacio de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones endurecidos, y mientras gemidos de placer salen despedidos de mi boca al tiempo que enredo mis dedos entre su cabello sedoso, siento su inconfundible erección presionando mi vientre. Mis jadeos se convierten en gruñidos, y sin medir mi fuerza ni el la suya, mis labios vuelven a reclamar los suyos, rompo con un movimiento rápido sus pantalones cortos y aprisiono su miembro endurecido en una de mis manos y comienzo a frotarlo arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Su cadera comienza a moverse por inercia al mismo ritmo que mi mano, mi lengua navega libremente sobre su cuello y en ese momento escucho como un sonido sordo invade mis oídos, generado directamente desde su garganta. En respuesta, jadeo junto con el y mi cuerpo se coloca sobre el suyo. Su mirada oscura se clava sobre la mía y en un acto de completa osadía, Jake empuja su pelvis contra la mía y me penetra bruscamente. Mi espalda se arquea instintivamente al sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mi… su calidez, saborear su calor… palparlo con tal claridad que de tener color sería de un intenso rojo carmín. Sus manos navegan libremente sobre mi espalda y comienza ese movimiento rítmico pero acelerado y desesperado, de adentro a afuera… adentro a afuera.

-oh bella, me vuelves loco… te amo tanto-susurra ronco por la pasión y de repente me tumba sobre la tierra sin dejar de moverse un solo momento

Mis manos se aferran a sus glúteos pidiéndole más, y mis deseos nuevamente se convierten en ordenes. Su miembro penetra con más fuerza los confines de mis entrañas y toca lugares desconocidos para mi.

-¡ahh!, si Jake… ¡más fuerte, más rápido!-entierro mis uñas en su espalda y el emite un gruñido que no se distinguir si es de dolor o placer, quizás es una mezcla de ambas

El movimiento circular de sus caderas se intensifica, sus labios se encuentran con los míos en el camino y comienza a besarme salvajemente la boca mientras sus manos comienzan a estrujar mis senos, _es una sensación gloriosa_, me digo mientras echo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-eso es Bells, déjate llevar-musita con la respiración entrecortada

Esta vez sus manos se colocan sobre mi cabeza, sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones, y mientras entra y sale rápidamente de mi, saboreo este calor preludio de nuestro clímax. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, y al tiempo que mi cuerpo se inunda de esa maravillosa sensación que conozco ya tan bien, me entrego junto con el al orgasmo y se viene profusamente dentro de mi mientras grita mi nombre.

-oh Dios, Bells… -pronuncia sin respiración… es mitad un gruñido y un susurro. Sonrío por primera vez en días

Esta vez tomo su rostro con suavidad, lo acerco hacia mi y beso castamente sus labios.

-te amo Jake-digo y sabiamente decide no preguntar absolutamente nada. Porque evidentemente eso es lo que deseo

Minutos después sucumbe al sueño recostado sobre mi pecho, sin preocuparse un momento que nuestros cuerpos siguieran desnudos. Y la verdad sea dicha, a mi tampoco me importaba. Enredé mis dedos entre su cabello y lo acaricié el resto de la noche mientras intentaba en vano, poner mi mente en blanco.

A primera hora de la mañana, Jake y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Charlie y nos escondimos entre unos arbustos –una vez hubiésemos recogido ropa de la casa– para ver partir a mis padres, mientras Billy y Sam se despedían de ellos, este último en nombre de Jake.

Tanto Charlie como Renée se veían demacrados, ojerosos… producto de muy pocas horas de sueño seguramente.

-gracias por todo Billy-la voz de Charlie era un eco lastimero y apagado. Sus ojos jamás ocultaron el dolor que le provocaba esta despedida y sabía que no decía nada más porque no confiaba mucho en su voz en estos momentos. Lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero bruscamente las limpió con el dorso de su mano

-me habría gustado hacer más por ustedes… no quería que Bella terminara así-musitó esto último en un susurro muy quedo, mientras estrechaba en esta ocasión la mano de Renée, la cual, contuvo un sollozo con una de sus manos y negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Una parte de mi cerebro se asombró al ver como Charlie rodeaba los hombros de mi madre con uno de sus brazos y que ella, recargaba sin reservas su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros

-ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Quiero agradecerle todo el cariño que siempre le dio a mi hija el poco tiempo que vivió aquí en Forks… por favor denle las gracias a Jake de nuestra parte, el siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón-sonrió con una alegría que jamás alcanzó sus ojos, al tiempo que entraba con ayuda de Charlie a un taxi que aguardaba por ellos. Sabía que una vez dentro continuaría derramando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos

-adiós Billy, me mantendré en contacto contigo en cuanto pueda-el padre de Jake asintió lentamente mientras su mirada se posaba brevemente justo donde nosotros estábamos, pero una fracción de segundo después, sus ojos se posaron sobre sus rodillas y no supe descifrar si en su expresión había reprobación, culpa o sencillamente resignación

Sin percatarse del debate interno de su amigo, Charlie se despidió de Sam, dio un último vistazo a la que había sido casa de la familia Swan por generaciones, la cual, ahora tenía clavado un letrero a unos metros de la entrada que decía claramente con letras rojas "vendida", y después se subió al taxi mientras sus ojos se resistían a apartarse de la ventana que daba a la que un día fue mi habitación. Extendió una mano hacia ella en señal de despedida, para segundos después cerrar los ojos y pedirle con vehemencia al chofer que los llevara al aeropuerto.

-¿estás bien?-¿cómo debía contestar la pregunta de Jake?, medité la respuesta durante el segundo más largo de mi existencia. No es que no supiera que contestar, mi única preocupación era herirlo con mi enojo, ira y amargura. En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era gritar y descargar mi tristeza contra el primer inocente que se cruzara en mi camino, pero hasta yo sabía que eso sería incorrecto y poco propio de mi, yo no era así, pese la oscuridad de mi alma, aun conservaba intacta parte de mi vieja esencia, por lo que opté por sonreírle a Jake al tiempo que recargaba mi rostro contra su pecho desnudo

-mentiría si te digo que este día entra dentro de mi lista de "mis mejores momentos"-musité mientras sentía como sus dedos peinaban lentamente mi cabello al tiempo que recargaba una de sus mejillas en la coronilla de mi cabeza

-¿tienes una lista?-preguntó intentando darle un tono bromista a la situación, y lo consiguió, me separé de su pecho y asentí mientras adornaba mi rostro con una media sonrisa-esa sonrisa solo la veo cuando un pensamiento sucio e impuro atraviesa tu cabeza Bells-arqueó una de sus cejas tupidas y solté una ligera carcajada

-tu eres el único responsable de que piense cosas impuras Jake… permíteme decirte que "mis mejores momentos" son encabezados por ti y nuestros encuentros amorosos en la cocina, la sala, el bosque, el baño, nuestra habitación… -esta vez fue su turno de reír alegremente, y tan contagiosa era su sonrisa, que sin poder contenerme, reí junto con el

_¿Qué fibras escondidas tocas dentro de mi ser, que ayudas a iluminar con tu luz la oscuridad de mi alma?, sea lo que sea no te detengas Jake… nunca. Me impulsas cada segundo de mi existencia a permanecer cerca de tu luz, de tu calor, a no alejarme de ella jamás._

Pero aunque quise seguir riendo junto con el al tiempo que me extasiaba una y otra vez con su presencia, un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me lo impidió. Jamás había experimentado dolencia semejante, era como si una parte de mi se estuviera separando lentamente de mi cuerpo. Sin misericordia, se extendía desde mi costado derecho hacia mi vientre bajo, y al tiempo que el sonido de metal resquebrajándose hacía eco en mis oídos, caí en cámara lenta de rodillas al suelo mientras mis manos volaban instintivamente hacia mi abdomen para proteger a mis bebés de lo que sea que estuviese por suceder. Un grito agónico escapó involuntariamente de mis labios.

-¡Bella!-la voz angustiada de Jake penetró en mis oídos, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero fue la ausencia de dolor la que detuvo mis palabras, incluso el sonido de metal rompiéndose había desaparecido, _¿qué demonios sucedió?_

En menos de un segundo tuve a Jake a un lado mío, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos mientras daba un vistazo rápido al resto de mi cuerpo para verificar que me encontraba bien. Sus ojos demasiado abiertos y fuera de órbita, no supieron ocultar el pánico que corría velozmente a través de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-estoy bien… -dije con un dejo de incredulidad que me molestó bastante. Lo que quería era calmarlo, no darle más motivos para preocuparse

-¿¡de verdad!?-su mirada recorrió de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo mientras nos poníamos de pie. No confiaba en mi voz en estos momentos así que opté por asentir, esperando mostrarme convincente, porque la verdad, no estaba bien, sino total y completamente aterrada

_¿De donde provino ese dolor… ese sonido de metal rompiéndose?,_ más tardé en formular esa pregunta que en ver como mis ojos y los de Jake se dirigían como un imán a mi vientre. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, me levanté la playera de algodón y vi como una grieta se abría paso desde mi cadera hasta mi vientre bajo… era como ver una estría en un humano pero un millón de veces más profunda_. Me estoy rompiendo, en el sentido más literal de la palabra._

La mirada de Jake observo con pánico nada disimulado la abertura que adornaba mi vientre abultado, y al tiempo que mis ojos intentaban ocultarle mis propios temores, vi como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar de forma que parecía que de un momento a otro se soltaría a llorar. Pero no solo era su labio, todo su cuerpo era azotado por espasmos peligrosamente rápidos que no supe si sería capaz de controlar, así que por inercia o instinto, me hice hacia atrás rápidamente para proteger a mis bebés. En un acto desesperado, Jake intentaba detener la explosión, colocando sus puños sobre sus sienes.

-estoy bien-dijo con la voz ronca por el enojo ¿o era impotencia?-… pero tu no lo estás, no lo estás

Dijo esta vez en un susurro demasiado suave. _No confía en sus emociones_, me dije ansiando por todos los medios, crear una mentira que ayudara a aplacar su tristeza, pero nada en este mundo podría desvanecer la serie de oscuras emociones que se desataron en su interior. No es que jamás hubieran estado ahí, sencillamente habían esperado pacientes a que la más mínima oportunidad se presentara, y finalmente vislumbraron la ocasión con lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía unos segundos. Jake tenía el pretexto perfecto para renegar de nuestros bebés, y con todas mis fuerzas deseaba estar equivocada, pero su mirada salvaje me estaba dando la razón. ¿Sería capaz de alejarme de el… de irme lejos para no volver jamás si ese fuera el caso?, la simple idea me provocó un dolor inimaginablemente intenso, mucho más que el que sentí segundos atrás. Dios, tengo unos deseos inmensos de abrazarlo y borrar de su rostro esa tristeza y agonía que estaba enmascarada de furia y enojo, ¿entonces porque no lo haces?, preguntó mi subconsciente. Así que sin demorarme un segundo más, envolví su espalda con mis brazos y muy pronto la furia fue sustituida por la sorpresa y esta a su vez por la calma. Sus manos rodearon con suavidad mi espalda al tiempo que su nariz absorbía el aroma que despedía mi cabello.

-me muero si te pierdo Bells, no se que haría si me faltas-susurró y su confesión sincera me desarmó. Lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras mi mano acunaba una de sus mejillas

-yo siento exactamente lo mismo-dije

¿Serviría de algo hacer promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir?, habría sido hermoso decirle, "jamás me separaré de ti pase lo que pase", "juntos encontraremos la manera de salir ilesos de esta situación". Perfectamente sabía que esas eran las palabras que el quería escuchar de mi aunque fuesen una mentira piadosa, sin embargo, hacerlo o siquiera pensar en decirlas, sería maldecir a mis bebés, hacerles creer desde ahora, que ellos eran una carga pesada que nos llevaba directamente a mi destrucción. Sin embargo, para mi su presencia, el dolor que experimentaba, tanto física como emocionalmente, eran sinónimo de que me encontraba con vida, que pese las circunstancias, ellos representaban una esperanza hermosa e infinita dentro de mi existencia congelada, ¿cómo poder pensar siquiera en crear falsas esperanzas, cuando dar mi vida por ellos representaba un acto sublime que ansiaba alcanzar?, ¿qué esto no representaba el fin, sino la prolongación de mi vida en niveles que jamás creí posibles?. Aun así, entendía su dolor, me lastimaba profundamente que no fuese feliz como yo lo era. Pero pese todo no lo culpaba, si yo me encontrara en su posición, seguramente sentiría esa sensación de pérdida que el experimentaba en cada palpitar.

Minutos más tarde nos dirigimos a la Push para hablar con los ancianos de lo que había ocurrido, pero la verdad sea dicha, no tenía deseos de ir allá, _¿para que?,_ ¿solo para sentir las miradas de disgusto de todos?. Mejor que nadie sabía que detrás de esa máscara de aparente resignación, todos sentían desagrado por mi presencia, y la razón por la que me toleraban, en gran parte era porque así se los había ordenado Billy, pero principalmente porque soy la impronta de Jake. ¡Al diablo con sus leyendas!, no tengo ni los ánimos ni la necesidad de enfrentarme a esa situación.

Como lo esperaba, Jake no quería dejarme ir sola a casa, pero en cuanto escuchó mis razones, aceptó con reticencia ir solo con los ancianos, quedando en encontrarnos más tarde en Ozette.

A paso relativamente humano, recorrí el bosque pensando en todo lo ocurrido los últimos días. Ahora que lo pienso, han sido pocos los momentos que he tenido para vivir mi duelo y la dolorosa separación de mis padres. Era justo que incluso alguien como yo viviera en paz esos momentos, ¿o no?, ¿acaso era mucho pedir llevar una vida tranquila?. Pero fue la presencia de dos seres acercándose a mi a gran velocidad lo que me obligó a dejar mis quejas y lamentos para después.

-Bella, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por usted-a mitad de camino a casa, me encontré con Cassius y Gabrielle, la cual, con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba, corrió hacia mi y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos delgados y cortos

-pasaron muchas cosas, perdona por no haberles avisado… -sus ojos se entreabrieron ligeramente, y pese el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, supe que el sabía que algo malo había sucedido

Así que sin muchos preámbulos, y mientras enredaba uno de los mechones rubios de Gabrielle entre mis dedos, comencé a contarle lo sucedido; la partida inesperada de mis padres, la grieta que se había abierto en mi vientre y las dudas que Jake esperaba aclarar con los líderes de la reservación.

Súbitamente, Gabrielle separó su cabeza de mis hombros, posó su mirada sobre mi rostro y con una de sus pequeñas manos, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios.

-_le véritable amour n'a pas de fin heureuse, car, tout simplement, il n'a pas de fin_-dijo en un fluido francés, y esta vez me fue imposible comprender una sola palabra. _Demandaré a mi profesor de francés_, me dije y mi subconsciente soltó una estúpida carcajada

-lo que la Srta. Gabrielle dijo fue; "el amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque simplemente no termina"-mis ojos pasaron rápidamente de Cassius a Gabrielle y me fue imposible ocultar mi sorpresa

-no pongas esa cara triste Bella, todo va a estar bien-me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla, ¿me está dando consuelo acaso?. Recargué mi frente sobre la suya y le di un beso en la punta de su nariz-¿ya vez?, no es difícil sonreír-musitó con bastante alegría. Mi sonrisa fue completamente inconsciente, pero ella tenía razón, no me resultó nada difícil

Presurosa se bajó de mis brazos y comenzó a correr alrededor de nosotros mientras cantaba una canción en francés que no supe identificar cual era. Mis ojos regresaron a Cassius y pude ver que aun se alcanzaban a vislumbrar varias arrugas en su entrecejo. _Está preocupado_, me dije mientras colocaba uno de mis dedos entre sus cejas, abrió la boca en una O perfecta y sonreí.

-se te forma un V en el entrecejo cuando te preocupas. Si te pido que no te preocupes por mi, ¿me harías caso?-pregunté mientras los dos observábamos a Gabrielle saltar de una rama a otra a gran velocidad para alcanzar a un águila que intentaba en balde huir de ella

Sin perder tiempo, corrimos a alcanzarla, pero en ningún momento mis ojos se apartaron de los suyos, y aunque podía ver que seguía inquieto, la expresión de su mirada se había suavizado considerablemente.

-me temo que no puedo crear promesas que seré incapaz de cumplir Bella-musitó y su confesión me dejó atónita por unos momentos-me preocuparé por usted cada segundo de cada minuto que conforme el día. Estaré tranquilo hasta ver que se encuentra sana y salva, así que no me pida que no me preocupe por alguien que es tan importante para mi, porque eso significaría ignorar la agonía de un ser al que he llegado a estimar en demasía-detuvo súbitamente sus pasos y yo junto con el. Una parte minúscula de mi cerebro fue consciente de que Gabrielle se encontraba sentada en una rama del árbol frente a nosotros jugando con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo sin vida del águila-quiero cuidar de usted, protegerla hasta donde me lo permita, servirle como un apoyo si eso es lo único que puedo hacer por usted… ¿comprende lo mucho que significa para mi formar parte de su vida?, ¿lo agradecido que estoy por haberla conocido?

No supe que contestar, su confesión había sido tan directa y sincera, que de pronto mi petición se convirtió en algo banal y vacío… incluso frívolo, ¿quién era yo para decirle a la gente lo que debía o no angustiarles?. Aun así fui consciente de una cosa, continuaría intentándolo, después de todo era parte de mi manera de ser.

Tantas palabras quisieron salir de mi boca, una más cursi que otra incluso para mi, pero tuve que reprimir cada una de ellas, ya que el aroma dulce de varios vampiros acercándose a nosotros, nos puso en alerta. Una mirada rápida de Cassius y mía a Gabrielle bastó para que ella se quedara quieta sobre la rama, al tiempo que me disponía a expandir mi escudo para protegerla. Mi prioridad en este momento era ocultar su presencia a toda costa. Pero mi autocontrol se vería puesto a prueba al ver frente a nosotros a los seres que una vez más atentaban con romper la poca paz que tenía; Edward, Alice y Jasper se hallaban a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, con una expresión en sus rostros mezcla confusión y alegría mal disimulada.

-Bella… -Edward pronunció mi nombre con un claro dejo de alivio. Por un momento me pareció que se alegraba de verme, que incluso mi mera presencia le devolvía el alma al cuerpo_, ¡son mentiras Bella, no creas en las poses que ha practicado con varias a lo largo de estos años!, fuiste una mascota para ellos, ¿lo olvidas?._ Musitó con fiereza esa voz infantil dentro de mi cabeza, obligándome a recordar el odio que de pronto se había adormecido dentro de mi cuerpo-… Bella… -otra vez esa melodía tranquilizadora escapa de sus labios… es una especie de canto hipnótico que me obliga por un momento a creer en sus mentiras. Por inercia doy un paso hacia atrás, pero es el cuerpo de Cassius el que rompe el trance al colocarse frente a mi mientras cierra sus puños peligrosamente rápido

-fui muy claro la última vez que nos vimos. No toleraré que irrumpan la paz de Bella-el tono armonioso y agradable de su voz había desaparecido. Ahora se le escuchaba tétrico y amenazador, tanto, que una parte de mi cerebro agradeció que el no fuese mi enemigo. Enojado y fuera de sus cabales, era alguien que no debía tomarse a la ligera

Pero por mucha atención que prestaba a la escena, mi mente comenzó a maquinar una manera de alejar a los Cullen de aquí lo más pronto posible, no podía darme el lujo de tener a Edward cerca de Ozette, por la sencilla razón de que en un descuido, podría ver en la mente de Cassius o Jake imágenes de Gabrielle.

Con el tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta que su habilidad tiene un defecto; mientras más frecuenta a una persona, más fácil es que esta vea su verdadera apariencia al sentirse cómoda con ella, al menos eso es lo que sucedió con Jake, por lo tanto no puedo permitir por nada en este mundo que suceda lo mismo con ellos. Por mucho que me desagrade la idea, se que solo existe una manera de obligarlos a dejar este lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Chicas ¿que les parecio eh?, a mi me encantó que les puedo decir. Creo que el titulo indica lo que sucede poco a poco en el interior de Bella. Será una catarsis para ella estos dos encuentros con los Cullen, no siempre esas catarsis son para bien, ya que los sentimientos negativos de Bella son muchos y demasiado arraigados, y si añadimos a eso que ya es vampira... bueno, es una bomba que podría empequeñecer a las atomicas. La escena de sexo entre Jake y Bella fue corta pero sustanciosa creo yo jajajajaj. Sigue siendo dificil escribir una escena de ese tipo, pero en fin, espero de corazon les haya gustado el capitulo y que como siempre me regalen sus comentarios para saber que opinan, que les gusta y que proponen. Quien sabe, podría estar un dia de estos con complacencias, pero no prometo nada. Besos uy aqui les dejo un avance del siguiente capitulo:**

**CAPITULO 16**

Estaba helada. Sabía que el hablaba, pero era en un idioma que yo hacía mucho había dejado de conocer. No podía creer en una sola de sus palabras, _¡son mentiras!, _me dijo mi subconsciente, y sabía que mi única alternativa era creer al pie de la letra en esas palabras, ya que sencillamente me negaba a creer que lo que Edward decía era la verdad. Odiarlo era sencillo, ya que la burbuja que había creado alrededor de Jake y nuestros hijos, se mantendría a salvo si las cosas continuaban como hasta hace unos minutos.

**hasta la proxima¡ =)**


	17. Capitulo 16: Confrontaciones

**Hola chicas¡ lei y lei y lei el capitulo hasta que quedara como deseaba. ^_^Gracias a una personita que me ayudo cuando andaba atascada en unas escenas, ella sabe quien es asi que no hay necesidad de poner nombres. De verdad espero les guste el cap y cuando redactaba escuché unas canciones con las que me inspiré: FIRE AND ICE de WITHIN TEMPTATION, LOST de WITHIN TEMPTATION Y IT'S NOT GOODBYE de LAURA PAUSINI... esta ultima la escuche una y otra vez cuando Bella y Edward se encuentran. Espero sus reviews¡**

* * *

><p><em>Pero por mucha atención que prestaba a la escena, mi mente comenzó a maquinar una manera de alejar a los Cullen de aquí lo más pronto posible, no podía darme el lujo de tener a Edward cerca de Ozette, por la sencilla razón de que en un descuido, podría ver en la mente de Cassius o Jake imágenes de Gabrielle.<em>

_Con el tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta que su habilidad tiene un defecto; mientras más frecuenta a una persona, más fácil es que esta vea su verdadera apariencia al sentirse cómoda con ella, al menos eso es lo que sucedió con Jake, por lo tanto no puedo permitir por nada en este mundo que suceda lo mismo con ellos. Por mucho que me desagrade la idea, se que solo existe una manera de obligarlos a dejar este lugar…_

**Capitulo 16: Confrontaciones**

-necesito hablar contigo Bella… te lo suplico-continuó hablando, ignorando completamente la presencia amenazadora de Cassius, el cual, dio un paso hacia el frente dispuesto a embestirlos mientras un gruñido que jamás le había escuchado emitir, escapaba de sus labios perfectamente cerrados. Así que antes que se lanzara directo a la yugular de todos ellos y se suscitara una batalla, –que en otro momento yo hubiese iniciado–, me coloqué frente a el, al tiempo que ponía mis manos sobre sus brazos tonificados

-Bella… -era evidente que Cassius no entendía mi súbito cambio de actitud, ¿cómo decirle que no protegía a los Cullen sino a Gabrielle?, ¿qué de darse una batalla ella se expondría a ser vista por ellos y después…?, no quería pensar en ese después. Así que negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, esperando depositara una pizca de confianza en mi

En un segundo recuperó su compostura, relajó sus músculos y suavizó su mirada, adornando su rostro con una diminuta sonrisa. De entre las bolsas de sus pantalones, sacó lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular bastante sencillo, después de todo, los de pantalla sensible no eran aptos para seres cuya temperatura es tan gélida como el hielo. Una parte de mi cerebro se dijo que era perfecto para mi, jamás he necesitado los lujos ni los excesos.

-tome Bella, solo mi teléfono esta registrado en la agenda. Oprima el número uno e iré a donde esté, pero si no recibo noticias suyas en 20 minutos, seguiré su rastro y haré lo que hace unos momentos impidió-sus palabras no eran exactamente una petición, sino una advertencia que cumpliría, si no llegaba a comunicarme con el en el tiempo que me había mencionado. Con una sonrisa diminuta adornando mis labios, tomé el teléfono y lo metí dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans viejos y deslavados

Cassius podía ser demasiado sobreprotector, incluso agobiante, entonces ¿por qué no me molestaba?, antes habría mostrado mi inconformidad, alegando que ya era una adulta y que no necesitaba de niñera. Pero si era sincera conmigo misma, sabía que la razón radicaba en que siempre añoré tener un hermano mayor que cuidara de mi, y finalmente lo tenía. Me agradaba esta sensación de protección y seguridad que Cassius me brindaba.

-esta bien-asentí con seriedad-dile a Jake que no tardaré, necesito terminar con esto-le di un breve apretón a una de sus manos, y después giré mi rostro hacia la mirada expectante de Edward y compañía

Sabía perfectamente que toda emoción había abandonado mi rostro en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me había convertido en una máscara que no sentía ni traslucía absolutamente nada.

-soy toda tuya-la ironía y sarcasmo de mi voz fue un acto reflejo de mi subconsciente, pero eso no me impidió disfrutar la confusión momentánea que se dibujó en sus rostros perfectos, mientras extendía mis manos a mis costados, tal cual haría una Deidad de pie frente a sus feligreses. _Que teatral eres, Bella_, me dije y mi subconsciente se echó a reír a carcajadas

Sin esperar a oír su respuesta, me impulsé sobre mis pies, y comencé a alejarme lo más rápido que podía de Cassius y Gabrielle, mientras el aroma dulce de los vampiros tras de mi, penetraba viciosamente a través de mis fosas nasales.

_¿Has pensado que harás cuando estés a solas con todos ellos otra vez?,_ me preguntó una voz dentro de mi cabeza, que no era Victoria en absoluto, y la respuesta era obvia, _no_. Lo único que tenía claro, era que debía proteger a Gabrielle, y que pasara lo que pasara tenía que pensar 1000 veces cualquier movimiento que hiciera, no por mi, sino por mis bebés. No debía actuar impulsivamente, aunque mi interior ansiara hacer polvo a cada uno de ellos, sin darles oportunidad de dar excusas absurdas. Aun hay muchas incógnitas alrededor de mi embarazo y no sabía si, como en el caso de los humanos, una alteración demasiado intensa, podría ser fatal en mi caso. _¿Podría abortar?,_ pensarlo me provocaba tanto una risa histérica como un profundo llanto, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. En primera instancia, pensar en un vampiro embarazado es risible, el resto… bueno, más cómico aun.

Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban muy rezagados, al parecer mi condición de neófita tenía sus ventajas en momentos como este, así que haciendo gala de mi velocidad, apresuré el paso, sorprendiéndome que a pesar de mi velocidad, mis ojos no perdieron de vista el polvo, las hojas, el pasto, la tierra o los diminutos insectos que huían a cada paso que daba.

_¿Adonde me llevan mis pies?_, _¿por qué me parece tan conocido este sendero arbolado?,_ _se que en algún momento me topé con este lugar, ¿fue en un sueño o una pesadilla?._

En tan solo unos segundos, mi mente se transportó al momento de mi vida que un día titulé _"felices para siempre", _mientras mis ojos se posaban sobre lamagnífica mansión de los Cullen, la cual, yacía tal cual la recordaba, aunque irónicamente era yo la que había cambiado.

Una memoria borrosa ocupó un primer plano en mi mente, al parecer, no hacía mucho tiempo, una humana insignificante abrió sus ojos de par en par sin ocultar su maravilla y sorpresa al ver la opulencia de este lugar, creyendo estupidamente, que había sido sacada de un cuento de hadas, y que Edward y su familia, representaban el mundo al que ansiaba pertenecer. Mi corazón inmóvil dio un vuelco doloroso dentro de mi pecho, al evocar aquellos recuerdos de un pasado que insistía una y otra vez en regresar, ¿algún día cesará este dolor?. _"Que tonta soy", _me dije al tiempo que negaba lentamente con mi cabeza.

Detuve mis pasos frente a las paredes blancas y las columnas de piedra que adornaban la entrada de esta mansión inmortal, pero fue el aroma a tierra mojada, penetrando a través de mi nariz, lo que me distrajo momentáneamente de los demonios que me acosaban, cayendo en la cuenta, que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría a llover.

Mi mente regresó en contra de mi voluntad a la serie de emociones que despertó en mi interior ver nuevamente la casa de los Cullen, y a pesar de lo desagradable de las circunstancias, fui consciente de una cosa, la estructura de este lugar seguía fascinándome igual que el primer día. _Melancolía, tristeza… añoranza_. Me odié por sentirme de esta manera cuando lo correcto y justo era odiarlos.

2.3 segundos después, llegó Edward seguido por Alice y Jasper, los cuales, me observaban confundidos y recelosos por mi extraña decisión de venir a platicar a este lugar, ¿acaso Jasper presentía peligro por mi al estar aquí?. Sería un estupido si no estuviese tomando sus debidas precauciones, ya que si para alguien representaba un peligro, era para cada uno de ellos.

-¿gustas pasar a la casa?-mi mirada se posó sobre el rostro de Edward. ¿de verdad creía que esta era una visita social?, ¿hasta donde planeaba llevar esta farsa?. Si pensaba que creería en sus palabras con solo portar esa máscara de hombre devastado que ahora llevaba, estaba muy equivocado

-no tengo mucho tiempo, así que habla y déjate de rodeos-espeté con brusquedad mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi vientre, recordándome que debía mantener la calma-te recuerdo que esta no es una visita social. Si acepté venir, fue específicamente para cerrar este capitulo de mi vida de una vez por todas-detrás de mi, escuché una puerta abrirse así como varios pasos acercarse presurosamente a nosotros-te quedan 18 minutos Edward-dije

El resto de la familia Cullen se había unido a nosotros.

-Bella, que gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo-giré mi rostro, topándome en el camino con los ojos de Carlisle. No supe si gritarle por su intrepidez o reír por su mentira. Preferí callar mientras agitaba exasperadamente de un lado a otro mi cabeza-seguramente hay mucho de que hablar. Lo mejor sería hacerlo en el interior de la casa-me sacudí violentamente su mano al sentir como se posaba con familiaridad sobre mi hombro

-¡no me toques, Carlisle!-de nuevo esta ira ansiaba controlar el poco resquicio de razón al que me intento aferrar con todas mis fuerzas, _matar, matar, matar_… repetía una y otra vez esa voz infantil dentro de mi cabeza-si aprecias tu vida, jamás vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entendiste?-esta vez mi vista se posó lentamente sobre todos los Cullen hasta llegar nuevamente a Edward. Su mirada vacía y llena de sufrimiento, me recordaba a un muñeco de porcelana de suma perfección, pero que tenía dos canicas doradas en lugar de ojos. Me entristeció la escena más de lo que me permití aceptar

-te debo una disculpa, no, te debo más que eso-comenzó a hablar con demasiada rapidez como solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso. Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora era capaz de entender cada una de sus palabras atropelladas sin tener que prestar demasiada atención a sus labios carnosos y perfectos, los cuales, aun ahora, me distraían

Una parte de mi cerebro se tomó el tiempo de analizar la expresión de cada uno de los Cullen. Todos me observaban con una congoja que me confundía, pero al posar mi mirada sobre el rostro hermoso de Rosalie, vi algo más en su expresión que no intentaba ocultar; alegría, felicidad… ¿ansia?, ¿qué demonios hacía viendo de esa manera tan esperanzada mi vientre?

-cuando me fui creí que te dejaba a salvo, sin Victoria a la vista, porque yo me había propuesto rastrearla y eliminar su existencia. Cuando la vimos en el claro, me centré tanto en James y sus deseos oscuros por ti, que no vislumbré el lazo tan profundo que la unía a el… jamás creí que ella llevaría tan lejos su venganza-sus labios se contrajeron cuando recordó esos momentos. Mis ojos seguían clavados con un ansia oscura sobre su rostro, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?, ¿por qué aun ahora, su exquisitez me turba de esta manera?... ¿por qué Edward, porque arruinaste todo?, ¿por qué me destruiste sin compasión alguna?, ¿por qué?-pero cuando desapareciste de las visiones de Alice, enloquecí, nadie sabía nada de ti, no tenía idea si Victoria o algún otro vampiro te había dado alcance, si seguías viva o muerta, así que pese mi resolución de dejarte en paz para que fueses feliz, regresé a Forks. Parecía que la tierra te había tragado, tu rastro empezaba y terminaba aquí, así que…

-¡BASTA!-lo interrumpí

Su mirada se llenó de consternación. Tantas mentiras… tanta falsedad… ¿cómo puede esperar que crea en sus palabras después de su abandono, de su rechazo, de su cruel engaño?. _No eres suficiente para mi,_ ¿no fue eso lo que dijo?, ¿¡porque contradecir lo que para el fue un rompimiento limpio?!, ¡porque decirme ahora todo esto, cuando ya tengo una vida hecha con Jake!. No tiene derecho a destruirme por segunda vez… no le daré ese poder nuevamente.

-¿de verdad piensas que creeré otra vez en tus mentiras?-refunfuñé y mis manos abandonaron mi vientre. Mis extremidades habían dejado el único punto donde mi autocontrol se concentraba-¡¿hasta donde piensas estirar tu estupido juego, Edward?!, ¿no fuiste tu el que dijo que yo no era suficiente para ti, que no me amabas?-espeté dando un manotazo al aire mientras daba un paso hacia el. _¡Detente!_, susurró una voz dentro de mi cabeza y la obedecí. Parecía más ecuánime y sensata que aquella melodía infantil y tediosa que gritaba frenética dentro de mi mente una y otra vez. Mis ojos, salvajes y encolerizados, no se apartaron de su expresión desolada

_Edward, no pongas esa expresión en tu mirada, ¡demonios!. Te creeré si continúas observándome así, y no quiero hacerlo… confiar en ti ya no es una posibilidad._

-esa ha sido la blasfemia mas espantosa que he dicho en mis 100 años de vida. Dejarte ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tomado. No puedo vivir en un lugar donde tu no existas, te lo dije muchas veces-masculló lastimeramente

Pese las protestas silenciosas de Emmet y Jasper, Edward se aventuró a dar un paso hacia mi, seguido muy de cerca por sus hermanos, los cuales, me observaban como si fuese un animal salvaje a punto de saltar hacia su presa. Pero más allá de esos detalles insignificantes, mi mente estaba atenta en la escena que se estaba suscitando frente a mi. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Mis ojos se hallaban tan abiertos, que creí que se saldrían de su orbita si no los cerraba ahora, lo cual no lo hice, no me daría el lujo de parpadear un solo segundo.

-soy un buen mentiroso Bella, tuve que serlo, pero tu me creíste con tanta rapidez que no pude soportar ver que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, jamás creíste en mi amor por ti. Juré que inmediatamente te percatarías de mi mentira, que tu capacidad de ver a través de mi, me regalaría irremplazables minutos a tu lado… tenía pensado contarte una mentira tras otra, las había creado para convencerte de que ya no te amaba… como si eso fuera posible-suspiró pesadamente mientras daba otro paso más hacia mi sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro-¡dejen de seguirme!-espetó en un susurro furioso a sus hermanos sin dejar de estudiar cada cambio de expresión de mi cara

Reticentes, Emmet y Jasper dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que mis puños, antes fuertemente cerrados y preparados para atacar a la más mínima provocación, ahora descansaban lánguidamente a un costado de mis muslos, incapaces de moverse de su lugar.

-ahora se que aposté demasiado a la idea de que no me creerías. Si mentí, fue para salvarte de ser alguien como yo. Quería verte llevar una vida humana y normal, que tuvieras lo que yo no podía darte, sabía que mientras continuaras a mi lado, siempre estarías en constante peligro, no podías siquiera festejar tu cumpleaños sin que esa celebración se tornara en un desastre mortal, por eso yo… -su voz se quebró y después silencio. La mirada ansiosa de todos se posó sobre mi rostro esperando una reacción mía, pero ¿que debía decir?. Simplemente no podía conseguir que las palabras salieran de mi boca

Me incomodó bastante percatarme, que viejos agujeros comenzaron a supurar profusamente dentro de mi pecho con solo escucharle pronunciar esas palabras. Una parte minúscula de mi cerebro, desconocía que incluso en esta nueva naturaleza, podía experimentar dolores que suponía, habían muerto junto con la Bella humana. También, creí estar preparada para enfrentarlo, que nada de lo que me dijera me orillaría a dudar en lo que creía, sin embargo, tenerlo frente a mi, musitando frases que la Bella humana murió en la espera de escuchar, me dejaban en claro una cosa; no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, y lo que era peor, no sabía si algún día lo estaría.

-… se que en mis pobres intentos de protegerte, te aventé a los brazos de Victoria… que nada de lo que diga, podrá borrar el daño que te hice pero… lo siento, lo siento tanto Bella-repuso con un sufrimiento que iba más allá de mi entendimiento, y antes de detener el rumbo de mis pensamientos, mi mente comenzó a hacer preguntas incómodas que me negaba a responder

_¿Acaso me aferré a una verdad que resultó ser una mentira montada por el y su familia?, ¿no me abandonó cruelmente como creí?, ¿quiso protegerme?, ¿me amó de verdad?, ¿debo perdonarlo?, ¿lo juzgué injustamente todo este tiempo?._

En el momento de mi evidente debilidad, Edward decidió acortar la distancia entre los dos y rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos, los cuales, en algún momento de mi vida, fueron el templo al que le rendí pleitesía y adoración incondicional. Pero fue su aroma dulce y la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, lo que me impidió moverme de mi lugar.

- …como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte-mis manos seguían pegadas débilmente sobre mis muslos, mis ojos estaban completamente fuera de sus orbitas, y mis labios, entreabiertos por el desconcierto, confusión e impotencia… no conseguía que mi cerebro mandara la orden a mis extremidades de "ataca al enemigo". _¿Quién es el enemigo?,_ me pregunté, y por primera vez hubo silencio en mi mente

Sabía que el hablaba, pero era en un idioma que yo había decidido dejar de creer. Y aun cuando mi mente y mis emociones eran un completo desbarajuste, una luz iluminó la oscuridad de mi mente; _no podía creer en lo que decía_. Odiarlo era sencillo, guardándole rencor, protegería la burbuja que había creado alrededor de Jake y nuestros hijos. Dejar las cosas como estaban antes de escucharlo, era la única verdad con la que podía vivir. Aceptar como verídica su historia, me resultaba inconcebible. Jake era mi presente, nuestros hijos mi futuro, así que no permitiría que el ni nadie llegara a alterar el curso maravilloso que había tomado mi vida.

Con lentitud despegó su rostro de mi cabello, colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y sus ojos vehementes y ansiosos por mi respuesta, aguardaban pacientemente mi reacción.

Por primera vez desde que me volví vampira, sentí la necesidad imperiosa de tomar aire, y lo hice. Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza, aparté sus manos de mi rostro de un manotazo, y tal cual haría un ciego que intenta localizar un punto de apoyo, aparté con mis manos el aire que nos rodeaba.

Me dejé caer lentamente sobre el suelo, coloqué mi frente entre mis rodillas y aspiré profundamente una y otra vez, intentando ordenar el caos que Edward, con sus palabras, había desatado en mi interior. A lo lejos, como un eco en la distancia, escuché los relámpagos y rayos que azotaban con furia el suelo. Parecía que una lluvia eléctrica estaba por desatarse en Forks_… beisbol_, otro recuerdo doloroso.

-… Bella, ¿dime que piensas, por favor?-susurró y volví a extender mi mano hacia el en señal de precaución, _no te me acerques_, dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, y el obedeció aunque para el fuese imposible saber lo que pensaba

-Edward… -la voz angustiada de Alice creó un extraño cosquilleo en mi oído, ¿habrá visto algo?, ¿por qué dejó de verme en sus visiones?, esas eran preguntas que ahora no necesitaban respuesta. No me interesaba saberlas. Por hoy, tenia suficiente información que procesar-… ella no…-interrumpí a Alice antes que terminara de hablar

-¿qué pienso?-levanté mi rostro y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. De pronto una risa histérica se escapó involuntariamente de mi boca mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Esta risa estaba muy alejada de la alegría o felicidad que Jake me provocaba con su mera presencia, esta era más bien sarcástica, malévola. Escondía perfectamente la tristeza que por todos los medios quería ahogar hasta que muriera-que eres el mejor actor que conozco-me puse en pie sin dejar de reír. Al clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos, creí percibir en su mirada dolor, parecía que mis palabras lo habían herido-debo admitir que me ha divertido mucho tu historia, ¿dices qué me amaste, me protegiste, que te fuiste para que no sufriera?, jajajaja, esa fue la mejor parte. Disculpa si no lloro de la risa, créeme, muero por hacerlo, pero ahora que me he convertido en "esto" no puedo-enfaticé con desagrado esto último sin dejar de estudiar la expresión atormentada de su rostro-ya no te queda aparentar que te he herido, anda, ríe conmigo y acepta que solo me usaste, que jugaste con mis sentimientos, que fui una mascota rápidamente reemplazable-le insté mientras su cabeza negaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro-si fuese aun la humana que añoró con ansias tu regreso, creería que esto se trata de un hermoso sueño, Edward-la ironía de mi voz desapareció, siendo sustituida por una dureza y frialdad que desconocía poseía

-no es mentira, lo que te dije es verdad… -musitó con vehemencia

-Edward jamás dejó de amarte, Bella-el viento a mi alrededor se tornó intenso al tiempo que la voz de Alice penetraba fuerte y claro en mis oídos-pensó en ti todo este tiempo. Eres alguien muy especial para todos_-¿qué soy especial para ellos?_, en su intento de ayudarlo, solo consiguió desatar más mi enojo

-vaya manera de demostrarlo-susurré con frialdad-¿desde cuando se le trata de esa manera a alguien especial Alice?, ¿crees que estuve en un lecho de rosas cuando me desecharon como basura?, ¿¡comprendes como me sentí!?-pronuncié con los labios entrecerrados mientras daba golpes sobre mi pecho con una de mis manos. Ningún ser vivo podría dibujar tanto dolor en su rostro, como el que Alice reflejaba en sus facciones en estos momentos-por supuesto que no lo sabes, jamás comprenderás lo que sufrí, ¡no pretendas ahora limpiar con tus palabras lo que todos ustedes me hicieron con alevosía!-sus cejas se contrajeron al escuchar mis palabras mientras abría su boca para refutar lo que había dicho. Sabiamente la cerró al tiempo que negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza hacia Edward. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el, y todo el enojo que tenía guardado desde que esta pesadilla diera inicio, fluyó frenéticamente dentro de mi cuerpo-que fácil fue para ti irte, ¿en algún momento pensaste en el daño que me harías?, ¿¡acaso crees que huyendo y cazando a Victoria, te exoneraría por el daño que me hiciste!?, ¡sabes el tiempo que esperé por escucharte decir esas palabras!-corrí hacia el y lo pateé justo a la altura del estomago con todas mis fuerzas sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias una vez más. Edward salió despedido hacia el bosque, y sin esfuerzo, seguí su trayectoria impulsándome con todas mis fuerzas sobre mis pies para alcanzarlo

-¡BELLA, DETENTE!-gritó Alice y el caos se desató a mi alrededor. Jasper apareció detrás de mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tomándome por sorpresa, envolvió mi torso con sus brazos, uniéndosele Carlisle, el cual de la misma manera inmovilizó rápidamente mis movimientos

Ambos eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para contener la fuerza avasalladora que fluía violentamente a través de mi cuerpo. Estaba más que furiosa, mi enojo era tan grande, que el panorama que me rodeaba se tornó en menos de un segundo del color de la sangre.

-¡NO ME ESTORBEN!-gruñí y con un solo movimiento de mis brazos, salieron despedidos varios metros atrás. Y como si nada hubiese pasado, mi atención se centró nuevamente en mi objetivo; Edward

-¡CREÍ QUE HABÍA MUERTO CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME AMABAS, QUE NO ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA TI!-antes que su espalda tocara el piso, mis manos estrujaron bruscamente sus hombros y comencé arquear anormalmente su espalda, _crack crack. _El jamás opuso resistencia, se estaba dejando matar por mi

-TE LO SUPLICO BELLA, NO MATES A MI HIJO, ¡DETENTE!-el chillido desesperado de Esme penetró en mis oídos. Me encontraba fuera de control y nadie podría detenerme. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se dio cuenta que detrás de mi, un enfrentamiento diferente se estaba llevando a cabo. Al parecer, Rosalie y Emmet se habían convertido en una barrera infranqueable, los cuales, no permitían que ningún miembro de su familia llegara a nosotros

Inesperadamente mi escudo se expandió, protegiéndonos a mi y a Edward. Por un breve instante dirigí mi vista a los Cullen y se encontraban inmóviles a nuestro alrededor, _¿por qué no se acercaban?, _por mucho que no quisieran atacar a Rosalie o Emmet, no les sería difícil embestirlos para que al menos uno de ellos intentara detenerme. Escuché que Esme decía angustiada "porque no puedo moverme", pero más tardé en confundirme por sus palabras, que en encontrar la respuesta.

_Ahora comprendo, mi escudo tiene la habilidad de bloquear cualquier ataque físico si así lo deseo,_ dijo una minúscula parte de mi mente, pero al cabo de un largo segundo, volví a concentrarme en Edward.

-¿sabes como me sentí cuando me dejaste?, ¡COMO UNA LUNA CUYO PLANETA HABÍA SIDO DESTRUÍDO!, ¡ENLOQUECÍ Y A TI NO TE IMPORTÓ ABANDONARME A MI SUERTE!-tumbé a Edward sobre el suelo, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su torso, tomé su rostro con mis manos y comencé a intentar desprender su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo. Su mirada era serena, casi feliz, como si morir en mis manos fuese un privilegio que ansiaba alcanzar-¡DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO PERMANECI EN SILENCIO, ESPERANDO A QUE HUBIERA UN "NOSOTROS"!, ¡HABRÍA DADO MI VIDA POR TI SIN DUDAR, TU ERAS TODO LO QUE ASPIRABA TENER Y NO EXISTÍA PRECIO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE QUE NO ESTUVIESE DISPUESTA A PAGAR!-grité-¿¡SABES LO DIFICIL QUE FUE UNIR LOS RETAZOS DE MI VIDA?!, ¡LLEGUE A UN PUNTO EN QUE NO SABÍA COMO CONSEGUÍA RESPIRAR SIN TI…!-continué gritando sin importarme las grietas que comenzaron a formarse en su cuello. De lejos, escuché como Esme volvía a suplicarme que me detuviera, como Alice, entre sollozos, me imploraba que recapacitara, que no matara a su hermano, pero de mi mente bloqueé todo sonido y continué sacando aquello que me carcomía desde hace meses-EDWARD, ¡ME MATASTE CON TU PARTIDA!, ¿¡ESPERAS AHORA CON TUS ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS, RECUPERARME?!, ¡CUANTAS VECES PUEDE SER DESTRUÍDO UN CORAZÓN Y ESPERAR QUE ESTE SIGA LATIENDO!... ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE RENUNCIARÉ A MI FELICIDAD POR TI?, ¡ENTONCES, HABRÍA SIDO MIL VECES MEJOR QUE ME ENTERRARAS VIVA, A DEJAR PASAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, HACIENDOME CREER MENTIRAS QUE AHORA NO PUEDO OLVIDAR!

Estaba por conseguir mi objetivo; arrancarle la cabeza a Edward. Ansiaba conocer cual era el sabor de la venganza, quería paladear esa sensación ardiente en mi lengua, mi cuerpo y mis entrañas, mientras hago trizas la perfección del rostro de este demonio bajo mis manos. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió dentro de mi cuerpo, inexplicablemente toda fuerza abandonó mis extremidades, y junto con ella el odio, el cual, sucumbió ante la tristeza que se resistía a ser aniquilada.

Mis manos dejaron de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuello, y lentamente mi frente fue cayendo contra mi voluntad sobre su pecho, _¿acaso esperaba encontrar consuelo en el?_. Sollozos cada vez más fuertes escapaban a través de mis labios entreabiertos, y de nueva cuenta, no conseguí seguir el rumbo de mis emociones. En menos de un segundo, de la rabia había pasado al abatimiento… la agonía en su estado más puro.

-¿por qué ahora que tengo una vida hecha con Jake vienes a removerlo todo?, porque… -_cállate, no tienes porque darle explicaciones innecesarias, _musitó una voz dentro de mi cabeza, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no podía detener esta marea que azotaba cruelmente mi interior. _Pero quiero dárselas_, dije y la voz guardó silencio. Sollocé nuevamente, al tiempo que daba golpes suaves contra su pecho-añoré tanto verte regresar, no me habría importado escucharte decir una mentira tras otra, las habría creído ciegamente con tal de seguir a tu lado…-levanté mi frente de su pecho y coloqué suavemente mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos me observaban con sorpresa, angustia, desolación-finalmente había encontrado la felicidad, tu me habías guiado al mundo al que ansiaba con locura pertenecer. ¿Por qué Edward?, ¿por qué arruinaste todo?… ¿por qué?-pronuncié entre sollozos ensordecedores sin dejar de acariciar su cara con mis manos y rozar la punta de su nariz con la mía

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre Forks, y fue el sonido de los rayos, –que irónicamente dejé de escuchar minutos atrás–, los que trajeron una parte de mi mente a la realidad. ¿Habían cesado hace unos momentos, o en mi irracional arranque de furia, los bloqueé de mi mente como las voces de los demás?, no lo sabía.

Quería llorar, los ojos me picaban tanto, que creía que ese extraño dolor se extendía a lo largo de mis mejillas, como si esa sensación picante pero dolorosa, fueran las lágrimas que jamás volvería a derramar. El viento comenzó a susurrar una melodía fúnebre y melancólica al tiempo que mecía de un lado a otro las ramas de los árboles que nos custodiaban, ¿qué palabras pronunciaba?, ¿era acaso un mensaje que querían enviarme pidiéndome que perdonara a Edward?.

-¿de verdad esperas que después de todo lo que he pasado, te perdone?-¿por qué la mirada de Edward había pasado de la desolación a la sorpresa?, no solo la de el, todos los Cullen me observaban de la misma manera. Podía sentir el desconcierto de todos tan claro como el viento que alborotaba en estos momentos mi cabello-lo único de lo que estoy segura, es que todo lo que sale de tu boca es mentira. La Bella que te hubiera seguido al infierno, creyendo que es el paraíso, murió y acaba de ser enterrada. La chica que amas ya no forma parte de este mundo-sus dedos rozaron lentamente mis mejillas, y por la expresión incrédula de todos, supe que algo raro le pasaba a mi cara

Sin esperar más tiempo, rocé con la yema de mis dedos la piel de mis mejillas y sentí las grietas que surcaban a través de ellas. ¿En que momento me golpeé?, ¿Edward lo había hecho?, ¿o acaso estas hendiduras representan una especie de procesión de lágrimas que jamás volverían a resbalar por mi rostro?, _posiblemente de esta manera se da el llanto en los vampiros, _me dije y algo en mi interior estaba completamente seguro de que esa era la respuesta.

En el momento justo que quería ponerme en pie para dejar de sentir su piel contra la mía en esta peligrosa proximidad, sentí como un fuerte dolor se expandía nuevamente a través de mi vientre, y esta vez fue el turno de Edward de colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros, mientras se hincaba frente a mi para sostener mi cuerpo convulso.

No quería gritar, _he soportado dolores peores que este_, me dije, recordando mi transformación, pero aceptaba que estaba resultando un reto mantener la boca cerrada, mientras sentía como mis bebés se expandían dentro de mi cuerpo rompiendo todo a su paso, y aunque no emitía ningún sonido, sabía perfectamente que mi rostro era otra historia.

Incapaz de mantener mi escudo alrededor de nosotros, regresó bruscamente al interior de mi mente, al tiempo que mis manos se colocaban rápidamente alrededor de mi vientre agitado.

-Bella, ¿¡que te sucede?!-si hablaba ahora, lo único que saldría de mi boca serían alaridos, por lo que decidí apretar mis labios fuertemente en una línea recta, mientras el sonido de metal rompiéndose hacía eco lastimeramente en mis oídos

Mi espalda se arqueó anormalmente hacia atrás, y fue en ese momento que una parte de mi cerebro, captó perfectamente como los Cullen, –con una expresión llena de consternación–, se colocaban alrededor mío, sobresaliendo los sollozos de Rosalie de entre todos ellos, la cual, con una expresión que reflejaba angustia y ansiedad, alejó las manos de Edward de un manotazo, poniendo ella las suyas sobre mi vientre. El dolor era tan agobiante que no protesté en absoluto, y superando completamente mis fuerzas, un grito desgarrador salió despedido de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

-¡AAHH!-lo sentía claramente, más grietas comenzaron a crearse dolorosamente sobre mi vientre, las cuales, ahora se extendían hacia mi pecho. Era como sentir que alguien me desmembraba lentamente, y al mismo tiempo no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

No era fanática del dolor, sin embargo, no quería dejar de experimentar esta sensación de ser destrozada desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, ya que lo único que podía significar para mi este tormento, es que mis bebés estaban creciendo saludablemente dentro de un cuerpo, que creí jamás podría procrear una vida. Incluso ahora en cada grieta, daba muestras indiscutibles que es incapaz de sobrellevar un embarazo de este tipo. Pero conseguiría llevarlo a término costara lo que me costara, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?, mis dos pequeños milagros y Jake, se habían convertido en mi brújula. Ellos me indicaban el punto al que deseaba llegar, no importaba el camino que trazara durante el trayecto para conseguir llegar a mi meta.

Si bien el dolor no se había detenido, al menos se había vuelto más tolerable, y mientras ahogaba los gritos que aun ansiaban escapar de mi boca con una de mis manos, Carlisle se hincó a un lado mío. No hubo necesidad de hacer la pregunta audible, su mirada recelosa posada sobre la mía, decía más que mil palabras, _me está pidiendo permiso para examinar mi vientre_, me dije, y sin confiar en el timbre de mi voz, asentí lentamente. Esme y Alice ahogaron un grito con sus manos, mientras que la mirada de todos reflejaba una serie de emociones que vi esta mañana en los ojos de Jake; aprensión, miedo, ansiedad.

-están creciendo saludables… -no oculté la adoración en mi voz mientras veía embelesada mi vientre agrietado-el problema es este cuerpo que no tolera cambios-los ojos de Carlisle se posaron sobre los míos, y de nueva cuenta, lo sucedido minutos atrás entre Edward y su familia, llegó con fuerza a mi mente. Tenía que agradecer en cierto modo que este dolor me atacara en este preciso instante, ya que de un modo contundente, eso había sido un alto en el camino que me ayudó a sosegar mis emociones desbocadas

_Ya dijiste lo que querías decir, no tienes nada que hacer aquí,_ dijo mi subconsciente y no pude estar más de acuerdo. Me enojaba no ser capaz de controlar mis emociones como yo quisiera, un momento era presa de la rabia, una fracción de segundo después estaba desolada y ahora estaba tan tranquila que parecía jamás había cruzado por mi mente matar a todos y cada uno de los Cullen.

Mientras me ponía en pie, sentí que me habían quitado un gran peso de encima. No sabía aun si se debía a que me despojé de aquello que me atormentó en el pasado, o bien, por escuchar de boca de Edward una verdad que jamás creí existía.

-¿han averiguado algo respecto a tu embarazo?-preguntó Carlisle mientras volvía a posar su vista sobre mi vientre agrietado. Negué con la cabeza. La verdad, no quería darle detalles de mi embarazo, ya que por mucho que Edward me hubiese o no dicho la verdad, era muy pronto para confiar en ellos-jamás había visto un caso como el tuyo. El cuerpo de la mujer se ve en la necesidad de cambiar durante el embarazo, incluso necesitas de tu periodo para poder concebir, no comprendo como careciendo de ello has podido embarazarte… -hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo

Una mano de Esme se colocó sobre su brazo y el parpadeó varias veces, _un gesto nervioso bastante humano_, me dije mientras caía en la cuenta que todos ellos tenían tics y posturas propias de la mortalidad que no me fue difícil dejar atrás. _¿Por qué?, ¿qué sentido tenía actuar como algo que jamás volverán a ser nuevamente?,_ me pregunté al caer en la cuenta, que yo disfrutaba ser y actuar como una vampira. Otra parte pequeña de mi cerebro se dio cuenta que la pelea brutal de hace unos momentos, había quedado abandonada en lo más profundo de nuestros cerebros, al menos por ahora.

Un hierro al rojo vivo repasando despiadadamente mi garganta, distrajo mis sentidos por completo, _no hace mucho bebí sangre, entonces ¿por qué esta sed incontrolable?_, me pregunté mientras mis manos aprisionaban con saña mi cuello marmóreo. Sin medir la velocidad y la fuerza que imprimía en mis movimientos, mi espalda se estrelló contra uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban, cayendo este estrepitosamente sobre la tierra, al tiempo que los Cullen, confundidos y presurosos, se acercaban a mi. _Sangre, necesito sangre_, repetí una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, pero fue el aroma de alguien –que una parte de mi mente jamás creyó encontrar en este lugar– lo que nos obligó a levantar la mirada.

-… Jake… -musité con mi voz ronca y áspera por la quemazón que calcinaba mi faringe

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿Que tal eh?, disfrute mucho la escena de la pelea de Bella, pero admito que estaba atascada en unas partes. Creo que escribi esa escena completa un minimo de 5 veces jajajaja, no me gustaba y la repetía, ya despues fue arreglar detalles. Espero no se me haya ido ninguno, y les repito una vez mas, gracias por sus reviews. Intente hacer mas corto este cap porque no quiero que les parezca tedioso tanto texto. En fin, diganme que opinan y nos leemos pronto**

**Aqui les dejo un breve avance del capitulo 17:**

La soledad comenzó a engullirme nuevamente, mientras recuerdos dolorosos decidieron hacer un plantón en mi cerebro junto con todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con Jake y los Cullen, ¿existiría un momento de sosiego dentro de esta existencia inmortal?, comenzaba a creer que tenía que aprender a vivir con estos demonios que jamás abandonarían mi pecho.

**Nos leemos pronto¡**


	18. Capitulo 17: Dificultades

**Capitulo arriba¡,gracias por aguantarme tanto, pero andaba cabizbaja y sin inspiracion, el cap ya estaba casi listo pero andaba en dilemas existenciales jajajajajaj. Espero les guste y que no tenga errores, porque lo leí varias veces. En fin, ojala me dejen muchos reviews y que pasen a visitar mi espacio de fanarts y manips que tengo en DEVIANTART. La dirección la pueden ver en mi profile. Besos y nos leemos pronto¡**

* * *

><p><em>Sin medir la velocidad y la fuerza que imprimía en mis movimientos, mi espalda se estrelló contra uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban, cayendo este estrepitosamente sobre la tierra, al tiempo que los Cullen, confundidos y presurosos, se acercaban a mi. Sangre, necesito sangre, repetí una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, pero fue el aroma de alguien –que una parte de mi mente jamás creyó encontrar en este lugar– lo que nos obligó a levantar la mirada.<em>

_-… Jake… -musité con mi voz ronca y áspera por la quemazón que calcinaba mi faringe_

**Capitulo 17: Dificultades**

¿_Por qué me siento tan incómoda?, no hice nada malo ¿o si?,_ _¿qué tanto de lo que dije habrá escuchado?_

-Bella, tus ojos… -la voz de Edward la escuché como un eco en la distancia. La oscuridad estaba engulléndolos a todos. Una minúscula parte de mi cerebro, cayó en la cuenta que mis ojos habían cambiado drásticamente del borgoña al negro

-Bella… bebe-Jake estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, lo único que deseaba era apagar este fuego que me consumía. Me sentía capaz de mantenerme sosegada y en aparente calma, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿el suficiente para ir a cazar y rechazar su oferta?. Al frente de mi mente llegó aquella primera vez que saboreé su sangre, recuerdo haber dicho, "manjar de los Dioses", pero a pesar del instinto primitivo que ansiaba apoderarse de mi razón al tiempo que la engullía en la oscuridad, sabía que en este estado podría lastimarlo gravemente y eso es algo con lo que no podía lidiar, así que negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras mis manos se aferraban con un ansia desesperada sobre mi cuello-bebe-mientras se acercaba a mi, Jake se hizo un corte profundo en su brazo con sus dientes, sin despegar un momento sus ojos de los míos

Un gruñido sordo se generó desde mi garganta, mientras repasaba mis labios con la punta de mi lengua, preguntándome si su sabor seguiría siendo igual de suculento, tan parecido a la droga más adictiva y al manjar más suculento.

Con suavidad pasó el brazo que tenía libre alrededor de mi cuello, empujó mi boca hacia la herida, y distinguí que su petición era una orden rotunda que tenía que acatar.

Sin perder tiempo –y pese la mirada atónita de todos– posé mis labios sobre su piel cobriza, permitiendo que su sangre corriera libremente por mi garganta en llamas, cuidando en todo momento que mis dientes jamás tocaran su piel. Pero no hacía falta tomar este tipo de precauciones, mi cuerpo evitaba a toda costa hacer algo que pudiese lastimarlo, por lo que no me extrañó que el veneno no inundara mi boca, como sucedía cuando me alimentaba de los humanos. _¿Será producto de la imprimación?,_ me pregunté al tiempo que mis labios abandonaban la calidez de su piel, sintiéndome satisfecha pese que solo fueron unos pocos sorbos los que bebí, incluso las grietas de mi cuerpo, si bien no se habían cerrado por completo, algunas alcanzaron a desaparecer casi en su totalidad. _¿Tendrá que ver con su sangre hibrida?, _posiblemente.

-vámonos-su tono fue grave y hosco. Sabía que una vez nos alejáramos del territorio de los Cullen, tendríamos una gran discusión por lo ocurrido minutos atrás

-Bella… -Edward susurró mi nombre con delicadeza, como si estuviera pronunciando una plegaria a una Deidad a la que era devoto-no quiero alejarme de ti… te amo-dijo

Antes que pudiera contestarle, Jake me tomó en brazos, y nos alejamos del lugar a toda velocidad.

Aprovechando la cercanía que nuestra huida nos regalaba, envolví su cuello con mis brazos, mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro, alcanzando a distinguir con claridad los rápidos latidos de su corazón, que repetían en cada palpitar que me amaba, pero que lo había herido profundamente. ¿Qué habrá sentido Jake al verme de pie con mis verdugos?.

-la mayor parte de tu "plática", la escuché en el camino… -su voz era un susurro débil que se mezclaba fácilmente con el soplar del viento, parecía estar recordando un evento traumático… devastador, y saber que yo le había propinado este dolor, me disgustaba

Detuvo sus pasos justo a la mitad del camino entre Ozette y Forks, me colocó suavemente en el suelo y al tiempo que mis ojos se percataban que la herida de su brazo ya estaba completamente cerrada, las gotas de lluvia mezcladas con el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, crearon un vapor de varios colores tenues, que parecían formar un aura celestial a su alrededor. Con pasos lentos, Jake se alejó varios pasos de mi mientras me daba la espalda. De pronto sentí que el se hallaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de mi… que tocarlo sería como intentar atrapar el aire con mis manos.

Corrí hacia el mientras envolvía su espalda desnuda con mis brazos. Su mirada atormentada recorrió con dolor mi rostro, no hizo siquiera el intento de volver a tocar mi cuerpo, era como si mi presencia y nada fuesen lo mismo para el, _no pienses así, Jake te ama, ¿o acaso bastó una visita de los Cullen para que pongas en duda lo que si es verdadero?,_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-perdóname-susurré por inercia

-no mientas. Tu no estás arrepentida de nada-espetó molesto mientras fruncía profundamente su entrecejo-me desespera que no seas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Estar con esos malditos chupasangres no te da una pista?-vociferó colocando sus manos sobre mis brazos, y por primera vez, un brillo asesino que desconocía se dibujó en sus ojos oscuros-o quizás tu declaración a Edward te de una señal más clara de mi molestia, Bella. Permíteme parafrasear lo que le dijiste, "_durante mucho tiempo permanecí en silencio, esperando a que hubiera un nosotros"_, ¡o esta otra!, es mi favorita-esbozó una sonrisa que fingía una felicidad que jamás iluminó su cara, mientras espasmos lentos comenzaban a azotar su cuerpo_-"añoré tanto verte regresar, no me habría importado escucharte decir una mentira tras otra, las habría creído ciegamente con tal de seguir a tu lado"…_ eso sin mencionar las caricias que le regalabas a otro rostro que no era el mío. ¿Aun sigues sin saber porque estoy molesto?... no, más que molesto ¡estoy furioso!-la ironía desapareció de su voz y en esta ocasión salió a flote el enojo y la rabia

En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás lo había visto perder el control de esta manera. Tenía miedo, no por lo que fuese capaz de hacerme, sino porque de pronto sentí que una distancia enorme nos separaba.

Los espasmos de su cuerpo se tornaron más acelerados, su piel morena cobriza lentamente comenzó a tornarse en un verde amarillento, haciéndolo parecer como un enfermo a punto de vomitar profusamente. Sabía que estaba por entrar en fase, que era peligroso estar cerca de Jake, sin embargo, jamás me separé de el, y lo que era peor, el no hacía el intento por apartarse de mi.

-¡eres mía con un demonio!-gritó Jake con fiereza, mientras mis ojos seguían sin problemas los movimientos acelerados de su torso-¿¡o ya se te olvidó, Bella!?, eres mi impronta, mi destino, así que te guste o no, mi vida y la tuya están ligadas. Ya no puedes hacer estupidez tras estupidez y esperar que solo tu resultes lastimada-la sombra de su cuerpo me cubrió por completo, y sin importarle lo brusco de sus movimientos, envolvió mi cabello con una de sus manos, obligándome a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía que delataría mi rostro en estos momentos, si miedo, terror, o tristeza-no me importa que la leyenda diga que me convertiré en lo que tu necesites, y que aceptaré que me dejes si así lo deseas, no pienso permitir que eso suceda… no puedo ser el sacrificio personificado para siempre, ni el amigo abnegado que se hará a un lado para que seas feliz-su mirada colérica no dejó de desnudar mi alma, era como si supiera todas y cada una de mis dudas mucho antes que yo fuera consciente que ellas existían

-Jake, estás adelantándote a los hechos, jamás pensé en dejarte por nadie. Además me estás haciendo daño-sus dedos se enterraron aun más sobre mi piel marmórea, y a pesar que el escuchaba con claridad el sonido inconfundible de metal rompiéndose, no le importó

-¡no me hables de daño cuando aun ahora ignoras el mío!, ¡que tan estúpida puede ser una persona para no saber que encontrándote con esas sanguijuelas, me traicionaste!-continuó gritando mientras yo lo observaba anonadada. No encontraba palabras que pudieran defenderme… no las había. La lluvia arreció, al tiempo que las nubes grises sobre nosotros, se tornaron negras. El viento comenzó a interpretar una sinfonía sombría, mientras las ramas de los árboles se mecían peligrosamente de un lado a otro

-no, Jake yo no… -intenté defenderme, pero su voz vehemente me calló de golpe

-no puedo vivir sin ti… intentarlo sería como querer que un humano siga viviendo después de que le fue arrancado el corazón de su pecho-con lentitud alejó sus manos de mis hombros. En sus ojos vi dibujada una especie de arrepentimiento, como si por primera vez se hubiese dado cuenta que me había lastimado. _¿Quién curará la herida que le asesté a su alma?,_ me pregunté y comencé a entender la magnitud de su dolor

-yo jamás pensé en traicionarte, mi único objetivo fue proteger a Gabrielle, eso es todo, te lo juro-espeté con valentía

-entonces porque no le arrancaste la cabeza a esa sanguijuela Bella-musitó mientras colocaba sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus sienes-¡DIMELO!, ¡pudiste haberlo matado y no lo hiciste con un demonio!-gritó y medité la respuesta una fracción de segundo

-no lo maté porque… -¿por qué?, ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa?... _porque en el fondo sabes que no querías matarlo, eso demuestra tu debilidad. No importa lo que haya hecho, una excusa estúpida dicha por su boca y lo perdonas como si nada hubiese pasado_. ¿Lo perdoné?, no puede existir un ser más patético que yo. Ya después tendría tiempo para desenmarañar ese problema, ahora mi prioridad era Jake-matarlo no era la solución. No hubiera ganado nada-dije una fracción de segundo después

-¿cómo piensas justificar no haberte ido enseguida estuvieron lejos de Ozette?-levantó su mirada y la clavó sin compasión sobre mi rostro-¡porque no aceptas de una vez que aun sientes algo por ese sujeto!, que de no ser mi impronta, me dejarías para irte corriendo a su lado sin dudarlo un segundo, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy celoso?, ¿qué me siento inseguro pese el lazo que nos une… pese nuestros hijos?, ¿qué me aterran los cambios?, ¿qué quiero seguir dentro de nuestra burbuja donde el recuerdo del pasado jamás te alcance porque siento que en cualquier momento te puedo perder?-los espasmos de su cuerpo se tornaron imposiblemente rápidos. Jake se encorvó hacia delante como si fuese a vomitar mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban antes que tocaran su piel, y mientras gritaba encolerizado que me alejara de el, Cassius y Gabrielle llegaron al lugar completamente empapados

-Bella, ¿qué sucede?-la pregunta de Cassius se perdió en el aire. No hacía falta darle una respuesta, ya que frente a nosotros estaba Jake en forma de lobo y completamente fuera de control

Antes de salir corriendo hacia un destino desconocido, sus ojos, tristes y desolados, se posaron sobre los míos, y algo en mi interior me gritó que necesitaría mucho más que palabras para ayudarle a sanar la herida que yo misma le había infringido.

_¿Qué ocurrió?,_ ¿cómo es posible que todo haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?. Hoy en la mañana estábamos mejor que nunca, habíamos hecho el amor, sentía que, pese los altibajos, nada podría alejarnos el uno del otro, me parecía sencillamente imposible imaginarlo. Pero Jake tenía razón, lo había traicionado al encontrarme con los Cullen, y esto último es lo que más me dolía. ¡Había hecho lo mismo que Edward!, no importaba que las circunstancias fuesen diferentes, actué igual que mi verdugo y no tenía perdón.

-¿por qué Jake se fue tan enojado?-Gabrielle abrazó mi cadera mientras mi mano se posaba sobre su cabeza para hacerle mimos involuntarios con mis dedos-¿se pelearon por mi culpa?-su pregunta en forma de susurro, sacó abruptamente mi mente del caos con el que debía lidiar. Me puse en cuclillas y rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos

-jamás pienses eso, te amamos demasiado. Lo que pasó es algo que arreglaremos el y yo después-la aparté de mi pecho ligeramente mientras me sumergía en sus ojos inocentes color borgoña que me observaban con aprensión. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, veía en ella un sentimiento que no era su característica alegría-todo estará bien, te lo prometo, solo te pido que hagas algo por mi, ¿puedes?-asintió lentamente-sonríe… -inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviese sopesando mi petición, para después regalarme una maravillosa sonrisa que iluminó mi día, pese que mi interior se hallaba en penumbras

-accidentalmente escuchamos todo Bella, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarla?-Cassius tomó a Gabrielle en brazos, ella a su vez, comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuello, como si en cualquier comento fuese a simular que el era un caballo y ella su jinete

-… -no quiero ir a casa, necesito pensar, poner en orden mis ideas. Quise decirle eso en voz alta pero no pude, no era dueña de mi voz en estos momentos

Al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura y a Gabrielle colocar su cabeza sobre la mía, adiviné que no hacía falta decir nada, el de alguna manera entendía mis silencios.

-¿de verdad estará bien sola?-preguntó y solo atiné a asentir con mi cabeza mientras rodeaba su espalda con mis brazos-no quiero. Deseo acompañarla en estos momentos, darle consuelo, pero no le impondré mi decisión-se apartó lentamente de mi lado y me vio con expresión seria y preocupada a los ojos-la esperamos en casa. Le pido que cualquier cosa que necesite, llame al celular que le di. Estaremos con usted al instante-sonreí

Gabrielle se despidió de mi, agitando su manita al aire mientras me decía que me quería con ese aire infantil que aligeraba mis dudas, desvanecía mis temores y disipaba mis preocupaciones. Pero enseguida me quedé sola en el bosque, aquella neblina que su presencia alegre sembraba en mi interior, se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Sabía perfectamente que Jake tenía razones de sobra para estar furioso conmigo, incluso yo también estaba enojada conmigo misma, ¿las razones?, tenía una lista interminable, pero todo empezaba y terminaba con los Cullen y mi regreso a Forks. Edward y su versión de los hechos, solo vino a remover todo lo que debía yacer enterrado dentro de ese ataúd vacío, que hacía el papel de la tumba de Isabella Marie Swan.

Una serie de emociones fuera de control corrían desbocadas dentro de mi pecho, ninguna parecía querer menguar de intensidad, al contrario, conforme me desplazaba a través de este bosque en medio de la tormenta, –esquivando sin problemas los árboles y la maleza–, sentía como cada una de ellas peleaban encarnizadamente por más espacio.

Quería estampar mi puño contra las rocas, el suelo, la tierra… deseaba destruir todo, ansiaba descargar mi furia contra todos aquellos que no eran culpables en absoluto. Si bien no era una solución, nadie me quitaría el placer de satisfacer los deseos más primitivos y salvajes que yacen en mi interior, pero hasta yo sabía que no podía hacerlo. A mi mente llegaron las palabras de Jake y caí en la cuenta que el volvía a tener razón, ya no solo era yo, existía gente a mi alrededor que padecería mis estupideces. _El y mis bebés._

Mis pies se detuvieron justamente fuera de la casa de Billy, ¿por qué de entre todos los lugares, me encontraba aquí?, no era mi lugar preferido, no si Jake no se encontraba dentro, ¿era una señal de mi subconsciente que me indicaba el lugar más cercano que tenía a un refugio?, después de todo, Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie… estando con el, sentía que no me encontraba completamente huérfana de familia. No sabía cuanta falta me hacía la compañía de Renée y Charlie, hasta ahora que los sabía perdidos definitivamente.

La soledad comenzó a engullirme nuevamente, mientras recuerdos dolorosos decidieron hacer un plantón en mi cerebro junto con todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con Jake y los Cullen, ¿existiría un momento de sosiego dentro de esta existencia inmortal?, comenzaba a creer que tenía que aprender a vivir con estos demonios que jamás abandonarían mi pecho.

Cual figura de cera, permanecí de pie frente a la casa de Billy mientras el cielo desataba su furia sobre la Push. La ropa la tenía completamente adherida al cuerpo, mi cabello, alborotado por el viento, y húmedo por la lluvia, se pegaba por intervalos cortos de tiempo sobre mi rostro. En otro momento me hubiese molestado por la incómoda situación, habría intentado refugiarme en el árbol más cercano y buscar calor mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, y al tiempo que veía como Emily salía de la casa y me hacía una seña apresurada pidiéndome que entrara, me dije que esas épocas quedaron muy atrás. Esos aspectos mundanos de la vida habían decidido darme la espalda.

Me quedé de pie sobre el tapete de la entrada que decía "bienvenido" con letras que algún día habían sido amarillas, escuchando como el zumbido del viento se estrellaba sobre las frágiles ventanas de la casa, percibiendo como el techo y las paredes que nos custodiaban, se estremecían por el crudo temporal que azotaba la Push. Era un milagro que la casa no se cayera pedazo a pedazo sobre nosotros.

Una parte de mi mente, quería creer ilusamente que si me quedaba de pie en una de las esquinas del lugar, desaparecería mágicamente del mundo unos instantes tan pequeños, que me permitirían descansar de tanta agonía… de esta soledad, que la ausencia de Jake me provocaba, ya que pese el caos que había en mi mente y en mi corazón una cosa era segura, amaba a Jake y quería estar con el ahora más que nunca. Pero aun cuando fuese reticente a pensarlo, sabía que tenía muchos nudos que desatar en mi interior. Jake merecía tenerme completa y no en pedazos.

Me mantuve inmóvil durante varios minutos, sin inmutarme por las miradas curiosas de los presentes, los cuales, seguramente se preguntaban como conseguía parecer una estatua viviente. Visto en perspectiva, esta era una escena que divisé épocas atrás con Edward y su familia, recuerdo que me parecieron las criaturas mas hermosas y fascinantes que jamás creí existían. Su belleza hipnótica, sus modos educados, su basto conocimiento, su inmovilidad, su fuerza… todo era una invitación para querer formar parte de su mundo, incluso el peligro me resultaba atractivo… pero ahora…

-… Bella… Bella… Bella… -un eco difuso se perdía en la distancia. Alguien pronunciaba reiteradamente mi nombre, pero no quería hablar con nadie, así que una especie de botón que decía apagado se activo dentro de mi cerebro y no escuché nada más durante minutos bastante valiosos. Maravilloso silencio, ¿lo aprecié antes tanto como ahora?, no. Solo habiendo perdido para siempre mi mortalidad, valoré el tesoro que tuve y desaproveché

En mi inmovilidad encontré un juego bastante entretenido; contar una a una las gotas de lluvia que se alcanzaban a filtrar por algunas aberturas del techo reforzado, las cuales, caían acompasadamente sobre unas vasijas ubicadas estratégicamente en la sala y la cocina. Me fue inevitable pensar en las veces que Jake tuvo que hacer el papel de guardián de Billy y de esta casa, o de las veces que tuvo subir a cubrir el techo con alguna tempestad como esta, a riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad, porque su padre no podía hacerlo. De pronto un rayo de luz iluminó un pensamiento que había permanecido en la oscuridad hasta ahora; el estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de los demás, porque sencillamente uno de sus miedos más grandes era perderlos como a su madre y a sus hermanas, las cuales pese seguir con vida, lo habían dejado solo para cuidar de Billy desde muy temprana edad porque no soportaban estar en un lugar que les traía tantos recuerdos, ¿y Jake?, ¿sus sentimientos no importaban tanto como los de ellas?.

_Me aterran los cambios_… comenzaba a comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras y lo profundo de su herida que yo había abierto. Igual que sus hermanas, yo fui egoísta con el… lastimé a un ser que amo con locura.

Mi atención se distrajo con facilidad, al parecer las gotas que escurrían de mi cabello empapado, formaron un par de charcos alrededor mío, así que acostumbrada a moverme a mi velocidad, me desplacé por la casa como si fuese mía, tomé el limpiador, el amoniaco, un trapo y comencé a limpiar a paso humano lo que había ensuciado.

Alguien volvía a susurrar mi nombre, pero no quería salir de mi mutismo, no deseaba escuchar _"¿esta todo bien?, ¿hay problemas con Jacob?"_, no podía contestar esas 2 preguntas, porque en principio de cuentas, desconocía las respuestas, no sabía si algo se había roto entre nosotros… si aun existía arreglo. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para llevar mis pensamientos en esa dirección, así que enfoqué de nuevo mi atención sobre el piso y continúe limpiándolo, intentando ver reflejado sobre la madera mi reflejo.

-Bella… -la voz titubeante de Emily trajo de nuevo el sonido a mi mente. Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba ella, con su largo cabello lacio color azabache contorneando su rostro cobrizo, y sus ojos oscuros, los cuales, me observaban con cierta consternación mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas-hasta que reaccionaste, comenzaba a preocuparme. Llevabas más de dos horas sin pronunciar una palabra… ni siquiera te movías-susurró y sus ojos se posaron sobre mi ropa-no es bueno que lleves esas prendas mojadas, deberías cambiarte-me puse rápidamente en pie, y por la expresión confundida de su mirada y su fútil intento por mantener erguidos sus hombros, intuí que se sentía intimidada, pero que hacía todo lo posible por tratarme como a cualquiera de sus amigos

-al menos yo no moriré de pulmonía-me arrepentí demasiado tarde de mi rudeza. Un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas, y mientras admiraba los matices que se creaban en su piel, admiré el rostro que una vez perteneció a una mujer hermosa. Y no es que ahora no fuese bella, desafortunadamente esas cicatrices espantosas deformaban completamente la dulce expresión de su cara-perdón, no pretendía ser grosera-repuse mientras mi mirada se posaba alrededor de la abarrotada estancia, percibiendo en el ambiente el aroma dulce del chocolate, mantequilla, y ¿carne?-¿dónde esta Billy?-pregunté y vi sobre la rústica estufa de dos parrillas, un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos y 4 tazones gigantescos de pollo

-lo llevé a casa del anciano Quil hace unos momentos-¿cuánto tiempo permanecí en modo de _hibernación_?, me pregunté mientras reía a mis adentros por mi chiste local

Tomé la ropa que me ofrecía, y sin molestarme en buscar privacidad en una de las dos habitaciones, comencé a deshacerme de mis prendas mojadas, para ponerme las que Emily me había prestado, _otra vez_. Una minúscula parte de mi mente me recordó que tenía que entregarle el vestido azul que me prestó para mi "funeral".

Era una suerte que tuviéramos gustos similares y que fuésemos casi de la misma talla, a excepción de un bulto cada vez más grande a la altura de mi vientre que me hacía sentir como la única ballena del cuarto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al pensar en mis bebés y en que ningún sacrificio sería lo suficientemente grande con tal de que nacieran sanos y salvos. Esa era una misión que no podía ni debía olvidar, así que una especie de alivio se sembró en mi pecho y sin motivo aparente, Beverly y su deslumbrante belleza llegó borrosamente a mi mente, ¿recordatorio acaso?, seguramente.

-¿no te da miedo estar sola conmigo en el mismo cuarto?-su mirada curiosa se apartó de mi vientre, mientras me ponía la blusa blanca de algodón. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos con la duda dibujada en su rostro, como si realmente no supiera a lo que me refería-soy un vampiro, una chupasangre, es obvio que no soy bien recibida aquí… -me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas, y vi que finalmente la tormenta había pasado

-se que los chicos son temperamentales, inmaduros y bastante competitivos, no intentaré justificarlos, pero ninguno de ellos eligió ser lo que son ahora, les está costando trabajo adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Te aseguro que lo único que intentan hacer es proteger la reservación. Estoy segura que con el tiempo terminarán aceptándote. Eres parte de nosotros ahora-_la verdad no me importa ser o no aceptada por ellos_, quise decirlo en voz alta, pero hacerlo sería demasiado rudo, por lo que callé y continué mirando las nubes que adornaban el firmamento mientras acunaba mi vientre entre mis manos

Sentía claramente movimiento dentro de mi vientre de aparentes 6 meses de gestación, patadas ligeras, codazos sutiles, caricias que se abrían paso a través del espeso líquido que envuelve a mis pequeños.

Dentro de los posible, mis bebés intentaban no lastimarme, pero que importaba si destrozaban este cuerpo congelado, si el amor y adoración que les profesaba era tan grande, que juraba era lo único en la vida que si era inmortal. Nosotros los vampiros estamos muy alejados de lo que para mi es la auténtica eternidad.

-veo que estabas cocinando, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?-repuse para que la plática no se centrara sobre mi o la manada

-no gracias, acabo de terminar-dirigió su mirada hacia la comida y una expresión divertida se dibujo en la mitad buena de su rostro-aunque no se si será suficiente-rió ante su comentario y yo la emulé. De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre mi vientre cada vez más abultado y su mirada se tornó seria-¿te duele?-sonreí ante la intrepidez de su pregunta, pero me sentí feliz, ella era la primera persona de la reservación, además de Billy, que mostraba aprecio sincero por mis bebés

-todo el tiempo, el dolor de las grietas en mi cuerpo no ha cesado desde el primer momento que aparecieron, pero…-bajé mi mirada hacia mi vientre y la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro se volvió más amplia-vale la pena, dar mi vida por ellos es…-buscaba la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía, pero no la encontraba a pesar del espacio interminable que había en mi mente

-un camino de una sola ruta-abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras clavaba mis ojos sobre su rostro azorado

-exacto… todo lo que haga vale la pena si ellos están a salvo-dije y una especie de sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-te entiendo, yo aun no estoy embarazada pero lo mismo siento por Sam… de pronto siento que la Emily antes y después de el, son completamente diferentes. No existe nada en este mundo que no haría por el, y se que soy correspondida… -con pasos lentos se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, y pese que uno de sus ojos estaba completamente deforme, pude apreciar la adoración que se dibujaba en su mirada, incluso podía atreverme a decir que sus almas ansiaban tocarse… como si sus cuerpos fuesen un impedimento para que fuesen uno para siempre-no concibo la vida sin el, simplemente estar distanciados es doloroso… -un suspiro lastimero escapó de su boca mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho

-¿jamás te has peleado con el?-las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca antes que pudiese detenerlas. Su mirada azorada se clavó sobre mi rostro y negó lentamente con su cabeza. De pronto me pareció que la respuesta a mi pregunta era lógica y yo era la única ciega que no la veía

-Sam es exactamente la persona que quiero que sea para mi… ni más ni menos-musitó aquello en un sonsonete que parecía estar susurrándole a un niño que a penas comienza a hablar-¿por qué habríamos de pelearnos?-dijo y no supe que decir. Evité su mirada y volví a observar el día nublado de la Push

¿Eso es la imprimación?, ¿ese era mi papel como impronta?, ¿obligarlo de un modo u otro a perder la voluntad y la esencia, justificándolo con la tontería de que la leyenda marca que debe de adaptarse a lo que yo deseo que el sea para mi?... _no me gusta_. Emily parecía estar hablando más de una mascota que de su pareja.

¿Será que ese es el verdadero significado del amor?. Que importa encontrar la respuesta realmente, para mi el amor es sinónimo de libertad, y así seguiré pensando hasta el último segundo de esta vida inmortal.

Prefiero mil veces ver a Jake como hoy; enojado, triste, alegre, expresando su inconformidad al verme con los Cullen, que verlo actuar a mi voluntad solo para darme una felicidad ilusoria. Quiero que luche, que se enoje, que sonría, que refute, que se ponga furioso… que me ame de esa manera ardiente y apasionada… única.

Mientras Emily y yo nos encaminábamos a la enlodada entrada para limpiar el garaje, fui consciente de algo que solo hasta ahora fui capaz de apreciar; Jake luchaba contra su naturaleza cada segundo que conformaba el día. Pese a todo se negaba a seguir los mismos pasos de Emily y Sam, me daba libre albedrío, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería perderse a si mismo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, ¿de que me sirve tener el cerebro privilegiado de un vampiro, si soy incapaz de apreciar esos pequeños detalles tan valiosos?

No pude seguir con mis recriminaciones internas, ya que inmediatamente una sensación de alerta inundó mi interior. _Alguien peligroso se acercaba a nosotras_. Sin pensarlo, me puse frente a Emily mientras la colocaba protectoramente contra la pared, al tiempo que paladeaba el peligro con la punta de mi lengua y este a su vez penetraba viciosamente a través de mis fosas nasales.

-¿qué sucede?-los latidos frenéticos de su corazón taladraban mis oídos, mientras su respiración se tornaba agitada

-alguien se acerca… -por mi olfato pude percibir que era un licántropo. Quizás no había necesidad de ponerme en posición de defensa, me encontraba segura en la Push, entonces ¿por qué no podía apartar de mi mente esta sensación de peligro?. Fuese quien fuese quien se acercaba, no era una visita amistosa

-si te digo que corras, lo harás sin mirar atrás, ¿entendiste?-pronuncié rápidamente mientras mis ojos recorrían a gran velocidad nuestro entorno-irás inmediatamente por Sam-dije

-pero… -no tuvo tiempo de replicarme, ya que un gruñido feroz hizo eco en el bosque. Frente a nosotras, se encontraba un lobo gris salvajemente furioso, confundido, fuera de control, pero lo más sorprendente, no apartaba la mirada de mi, ¿o de Emily?-… no conozco a ese lobo, debe de haberse unido recientemente a la manada. No hay peligro Bella, es uno de nosotros-dijo con cierta tranquilidad, pero yo estaba todo menos serena

El pelo que cubría el cuerpo de este lobo, estaba completamente erizado y exponía sin reservas sus filosos colmillos. La mirada de este lobo no parecía humana, al contrario, era un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a sus presas, y sin saber realmente la razón, mi instinto me indicaba que debía por todos los medios, proteger a Emily del único peligro que había en este pequeño claro; el lobo gris que ahora exponía peligrosamente sus colmillos al tiempo que repasaba su hocico con su lengua.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**¿Que tal?, ¿que les pareció la reaccion de Jake?, disfruté mucho redactandola. Hay mucho de mi en Jake que creo adivino lo que diría jajaja, al menos el Jake de mis historias, que espero sea lo mas parecido a los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER. Ojala el cap les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews**

**AVANCE CAPITULO 18**

Me abracé al lobo intentando frenar su ataque, quería alejarlo de mi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus garras se enterraron con saña sobre mi espalda y sus dientes filosos estaban peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me atacó de golpe y sabía que estaba a su merced.


	19. Capitulo 18: Decreto

**Ok chicas hello¡ les comento antes que nada, que este es un capitulo muy largo, por lo que les pido que me digan si los proximos los quieren más cortos como el previo. No les quito más el tiempo, lean el cap ^_^Nos vemos en las notas de la autora ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>El pelo que cubría el cuerpo de este lobo, estaba completamente erizado y exponía sin reservas sus filosos colmillos. La mirada de este lobo no parecía humana, al contrario, era un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a sus presas, y sin saber realmente la razón, mi instinto me indicaba que debía por todos los medios, proteger a Emily del único peligro que había en este pequeño claro; el lobo gris que ahora exponía peligrosamente sus colmillos al tiempo que repasaba su hocico con su lengua.<em>

**Capitulo 18: Decreto**

El lobo se impulsó sobre sus patas y se abalanzó en nuestra dirección sin importar que una humana que podía morir fácilmente con uno de sus ataques, estaba a escasos centímetros de mi.

-¡maldición!-un grito ahogado salió de boca de Emily al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con uno de mis brazos. Era comprensible que quisiera atacarme a mi, pero ¿a Emily?, ¿en donde quedaba la ley que prohibía lastimar a la impronta de otros?

No tuve problemas esquivando al lobo, pese sus movimientos ágiles y rápidos, aun era demasiado torpe, característica propia de alguien que a penas está acostumbrándose a sus nuevas habilidades.

-¿¡porque nos ataca?!, ¿¡que está sucediendo?!-no la culpaba por no disimular el miedo en su voz, después de todo esta escena parecía ser sacada de un cuento de terror, que no tendría un final feliz si no hacía algo ahora. No tenía tiempo para sentir temor, debía pensar y rápido como sacar a Emily de aquí sin que saliera lastimada

-yo bloquearé sus movimientos-dije sin despegar la vista del lobo. Otro gruñido amenazador se generó desde su garganta, las líneas de expresión de su entrecejo se acentuaron con más fuerza, incluso nuevos pliegues se formaron alrededor de su hocico-¡corre!-acto seguido me lancé contra el esperando inmovilizarlo como a Paul. De reojo vi que Emily había emprendido la huida mientras el lobo flexionaba sus patas intentando fútilmente impedir que ella se fuera, sin embargo para mi cada uno de sus movimientos eran tanto previsibles como lentos, era como ver una película en cámara lenta una y otra vez y saber que sucederá a continuación

De inmediato me planté frente a el, percatándome de un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por una parte de mi cerebro, su velocidad era superior a la del resto de la manada, lo cual solo significaba una cosa; este lobo era letalmente más peligroso que los demás.

En menos de un segundo, sus movimientos torpes pero veloces, me desconcertaron, parecía que entre más se movía, más rápido se acostumbraba a su cuerpo y sus habilidades. Pero por el momento yo llevaba la delantera, era mucho más rápida que el, así que usaría esa ventaja con tal de ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Emily se encontrara con Sam, después de todo el instinto de este lobo le indicaba que yo era el enemigo que había que matar.

A lo lejos escuché como Emily recorría entre tropiezos la maleza que decoraba el bosque Olympic, gritando por Sam mientras se alejaba de la Push. Pese la distancia podía palpar su miedo, su nerviosismo, sentir como sus venas se expandían y contraían rápidamente ante la visión de una tragedia, incluso era capaz de apreciar el aroma dulce de su sangre… _vamos Bella, ¡concéntrate!, dejarte seducir por la sangre de Emily teniendo un lobo con deseos de matarte, no es una brillante idea_, me reprendí y casi al instante escuché el fuerte retumbar de varios corazones alrededor de ella.

Finalmente la manada la había localizado.

El lobo apareció de la nada frente a mi, estaba poseído por la furia, al parecer quería matarme a como diera lugar, o tal vez… ¿acaso quería ser asesinado por mi?. Antes que sus garras se estamparan sobre mi cabeza, envolví mis brazos sobre su lomo y lo aventé con fuerza contra uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban, el cual gracias al impacto, se cimbró desde la raíz, dejando caer varias hojas sobre su lomo, y como era de esperarse eso no frenó su ataque.

Cual gacela se puso rápidamente en pie, –más furioso que antes, si es que eso era posible–, hundió su mirada violenta sobre la mía, para después desaparecer frente a mis ojos incrédulos. Más tardé en girar mi cabeza hacia mi costado izquierdo, que en sentir como mis pies hacían fricción sobre la tierra mojada mientras el viento que nos envolvía era cortado por mi cuerpo. Un par de ojos oscuros a escasos centímetros del mío admiraban con brillo asesino mi rostro.

A pesar de que este lobo estaba casi dominado por la bestia que lleva dentro, algo en su mirada delató una emoción completamente diferente a la evidente.

_Yo no soy el motivo que desató su rabia, sino alguien más. ¿Por qué cuando la furia oscurecía su mirada, un brillo triste y desolado se dibujaba en su rostro?, ¿quién era el responsable de su desdicha?. Fui incapaz de sentir odio por esta persona._

Sin embargo debía defenderme y sobrevivir a su ataque, tenía muchos motivos por los cuales impedir que me matara, así que enterré mis dedos sobre su lomo intentando frenar su ataque, pero en cuanto mis manos tocaron su piel supe que ya era demasiado tarde, sus garras se enterraron con saña sobre mi espalda, sus dientes filosos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me atacó de golpe y sabía que en contra de mis deseos, estaba a su merced.

Caí estrepitosamente sobre la tierra mientras sentía como nuevas grietas se abrían camino hacia mi pecho y parte de mi cuello, al tiempo que mis bebés dentro de mi, se movían salvajemente peleando por más espacio… creciendo imposiblemente rápido.

Un grito agudo escapó de mi boca, no sabía si era producto del dolor que mis bebés me propinaban en cada movimiento, por los colmillos del lobo que acababan de enterrarse sobre mi cuello, o por sus garras que cercenaban mi espalda, _crack crack crack_. El sonido de metal rompiéndose y el gruñido del lobo, se mezclaron perfectamente en mis oídos e hicieron eco en el bosque. Quería defenderme, mover mis brazos y alejarlo de mi antes que le hiciera daño a mis bebés, pero no pude, las fuerzas me habían abandonado, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en este dolor multiplicado por un millón que azotaba mi cuerpo sin clemencia… sin embargo, nuevos sonidos distrajeron mis sentidos. Al parecer alguien acudía en mi auxilio.

Gruñidos retumbaban en el bosque, pisadas ágiles y pesadas caían una y otra vez sobre la tierra, el aroma a lluvia penetraba claramente a través de mi nariz… metal rompiéndose repetidamente… los movimientos convulsos de mi vientre expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo una y otra vez mientras mi espalda deja de tocar el suelo… la voz ahogada de Emily pronunciando mi nombre, canela y madera rodeándome, acariciándome… _No hay nada que temer_, de un modo extraño y sin sentido, de la angustia había pasado a la tranquilidad sin importarme un segundo el dolor intenso de mis grietas.

Un gruñido profundo y bastante familiar hizo eco en mis oídos, como pude giré mi cara y vi a Jake peleando campalmente contra el lobo gris, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba a punto de decapitarme. _El lo alejó de mi_. Sonreí momentáneamente al verlo en el claro conmigo, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mis labios al sentir como las grietas de mi cuello y espalda, se extendían dolorosamente hacia mi rostro, _crack, crack, crack_.

-¡ahhh!-grité. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro fue consciente que 3 lobos más se habían un ido a la pelea

-¡Bella!-Emily estaba a un lado mío, viendo horrorizada las grietas que adornaban mi rostro, así como la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo muy cerca de nosotras

Una fracción de segundo después, el alivio llegó. Las fracturas por fin habían cesado, al menos por ahora. _Quizás mis bebés se quedaron dormidos después de tanta actividad_. A final de cuentas ellos eran los que sufrían en cada movimiento. No tienen la culpa de que el cuerpo de su madre sea incapaz de resistir un embarazo. ¿Era posible ser feliz alrededor de tanto dolor y agonía?, si, se podía. No hay nada más hermoso que disfrutar de esta inmerecida felicidad sobre las hieles de mi agonía.

-… creí que no llegaría a tiempo-al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda giré mi rostro y ahí estaba Jake, de pie a unos centímetros de nosotras, completamente desnudo y con su mirada oscura clavada sobre la mía-aun estoy furioso contigo, pero morí mil muertes imaginando que podría perderte en cualquier momento sin repetirte lo mucho que te amo… que eres la persona junto con la que quiero solucionar los problemas que se atraviesen en nuestro camino-se hincó frente a mi y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi abultado vientre

A mi mente llegaron las escenas que vivimos horas atrás; nuestra discusión, su inseguridad, sus reproches… había tanto que aclarar entre nosotros, tantas heridas que debían sanar, sin embargo quería levantarme del suelo y abrazarlo mientras entierro mi rostro sobre su pecho, al tiempo que mi nariz exhala una y otra vez su intoxicante aroma, su calor… su amor que cubre como una sombra mi existencia entera.

Como nunca antes agradecí los acelerados procesos mentales de mi cerebro, ya que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, al tiempo que recargaba mi frente sobre la suya. Enseguida estuve acunada entre sus brazos, sentí como me quitaban de encima un gran peso que venía cargando desde que nos separamos, _aquí es a donde pertenezco, no quiero estar en ningún lugar que no sea este_, me dije y suspiré aliviada.

-por un momento pensé que…-coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios carnosos adivinando que es lo que estaba por decir

-estas aquí, a pesar de todo viniste por mi, eso es lo único que importa-dije y una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó en sus labios

-como no iba a hacerlo, en cuanto escuché que Leah había entrado en fase y que estaba fuera de control, pensé lo peor. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando percibí que se dirigía a ti… jamás corrí tan rápido como ahora-_¿Leah?, _tenía la impresión que conocía a esa persona, pero me costaba trabajo recordar de donde-Leah Clearwater es la hija de Harry Clearwater… -su rostro se oscureció súbitamente al pronunciar el nombre de uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie. Ahora sabía porque me resultó tan familiar ese nombre-Bella… Harry acaba de fallecer, lo vi en la mente de Sam, al parecer su corazón no resistió ver a Leah entrar en fase… es una locura… una mujer licántropo, ¿qué leyenda menciona su existencia?... pobre Harry, Sue esta desecha… Seth…_-_dejé de escuchar a Jake en cuanto mencionó la muerte de Harry_._ Pese que añoraba la presencia de mis padres cada segundo, agradecí a deidades en las que no creía que Charlie estuviera lejos de Forks, en estos momentos el no necesitaba de otra mala noticia

-lo siento mucho Jake-asintió con cierta tristeza mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello-… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?-coloqué mis manos alrededor de su espalda, y el silencio prolongado que reinó entre nosotros, me indicó que su abatimiento no estaba totalmente relacionado con el fallecimiento de un amigo cercano a la familia, sino a algo más profundo-¿qué sucede Jake?-pregunté y un suspiro entristecido fue el inicio de mi respuesta

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda al tiempo que entrelazaba distraídamente las puntas de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Las caricias que la punta de su nariz creaba sobre mi cuello comenzaban a distraerme, sin embargo sabía que lo que Jake estaba por decir requería toda mi atención, así que enfoqué todos mis sentidos en su voz ronca y profunda intentando ignorar su piel hirviente sobre la mía.

-actué como un adolescente estúpido e inmaduro. No debí comportarme así y menos irme de ese modo… te traté muy mal. Me encantaría justificar mi comportamiento alegando que fue la bestia que llevo dentro la que tomó el control, pero serían mentiras. Todo yo fui el que salió a la luz en esos momentos-levantó su rostro y sus ojos de nueva cuenta se hundieron sobre los míos-me arrepiento mucho por haberte herido física y emocionalmente Bella, no tienes idea de cuanto, pero no lamento en absoluto mis palabras-dijo con seriedad. Mi mano voló hacia su frente y retiré un mechón que alcanzaba a tocar sus pestañas largas y rizadas-tu eres mía y no tengo pensado cederte a nadie más , no me importa que tenga que atarte a mi con una cadena el resto de nuestras existencias con tal de conseguirlo-susurró con sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia de los míos

_¿Era esto una amenaza o la declaración más seductora que jamás le había escuchado decir?._ No importa, ambas ideas me habían resultado igual de excitantes… tentadoras.

-hazlo, átame a tu cuerpo para siempre, no permitas que me vaya-susurré acortando aun más la distancia entre su boca y la mía, sin llegar a tocar sus labios

-amén-selló su promesa con una sola palabra

Súbitamente sus ojos abandonaron los míos y comenzó a analizar con severidad el daño de mi cuerpo. Del fuego intenso habíamos pasado al hielo glacial en menos de un segundo. Sentí un pinchazo de decepción en mi pecho, habría querido alargar este ambiente romántico y sugerente que se había creado entre nosotros un poco más.

Las heridas propinadas por Leah ya habían cerrado, pero las grietas que adornaban mi cuello, mis hombros, mi vientre y parte de mi rostro, eran una historia completamente diferente, y por si eso no fuese suficiente motivo para preocupar a Jake, ahora parecía una mujer acercándome a su octavo mes de gestación, por lo que no fue extraño que la angustia se dibujara inmediatamente en sus facciones.

_No falta mucho para que veamos el rostro de nuestros bebés por primera vez,_ me dije y deseé con todas mis fuerzas dos cosas; primero, que Jake fuese feliz con la llegada de nuestros hijos, y segundo, que mi cuerpo fuese lo suficientemente resistente para permitirme ver esa escena con mis propios ojos.

-el velorio de Harry será en un par de horas-rodeó con uno de sus brazos mi cintura mientras hablaba. Sabía que intentaba desesperadamente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que sucedería conmigo una vez nacieran nuestros bebés. De pronto sus ojos fueron oscurecidos por la duda, como si no supiera que palabras usar para que lo que estaba por decir fuese lo más sutil posible-… no se que tan bueno sea que estés presente. Seguramente después de que Sam consiga tranquilizarla, Leah y Seth estarán presentes, y como ambos son nuevos en la licantropía, no me gustaría que te hicieran pasar un mal rato, especialmente por Sue-asentí. Me dolía no poder estar con el y Billy en esos momentos, pero entendía que mi presencia sería más un sinónimo de peligro que de ayuda, así que callé mi sentir y mostré mi mejor cara

-no te preocupes, no hay problema-sonreí

Ahora fue mi turno de mostrarme vacilante. Sabía que lo que estaba por decirle removería lo sucedido en nuestra pelea, así que mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie, sus ojos inquisitivos se clavaron sobre los míos.

-no te vayas a enojar, pero iré a ver a los Cullen… a Edward en particular-los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron como las cuerdas de un piano al escuchar mis palabras, y supe que mientras aspiraba y exhalaba profundamente, cerrando con fuerza sus puños, intentaba razonar con objetividad mi petición-quiero cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida. No quiero que ese tema vuelva a representar un problema entre nosotros Jake… no quiero que volvamos a tener una pelea como la de hoy por culpa del pasado-coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas, y pese el enojo evidente de su mirada, pude ver su miedo y su ansiedad. Me molestaba haber sido yo la que sembrará esas emociones oscuras en alguien tan brillante como el-necesito hacer esto, ¿me entiendes?-negó con vehemencia mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre su pecho

-no, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué demonios quieres ver a esos sujetos, Bella?, no comprendo porque te empeñas en aferrarte al pasado… no quiero que vayas, te quiero conmigo tal cual eres ahora, no me importa si estas rota, así te amo, ¿acaso lo que yo deseo no es importante?, ya dijiste todo lo que necesitabas decir a los Cullen, no hay necesidad de verlos nuevamente-espetó molesto mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Su mano temblaba ligeramente sobre la mía, y antes que palabras salieran de mi boca, su voz me hizo callar-deseo tanto decirte eso y que tu me hagas caso, pero mejor que nadie se que no lo vas a hacer, así que… haz lo que quieras. Confío en ti, aunque siga molesto contigo-ligeros espasmos comenzaron a azotar sus brazos mientras hablaba. Sabía lo difícil que le había resultado decir esas palabras, por lo que no supe si sentirme agradecida con el o culpable-lo único que te pido es que lleves a Cassius y Gabrielle contigo-abrí la boca para refutar sus palabras pero una mano suya sobre mi boca me lo impidió-no le pasará nada, lo único que verán es a una mujer, no a una niña-musitó y con eso cerramos el tema. Jake no esperó una respuesta mía, se puso sus pantalones cortos, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a casa de Emily, de donde el partiría hacia la casa de los Clearwater para ver en que podía ayudar

En el camino le hablé a Cassius pidiéndole que me alcanzara entre la frontera de los Cullen y los Quileute en unos minutos. Más tardé en pedírselo que en escuchar que había cortado la llamada, _seguramente está a segundos de llegar_, me dije resignada, pero con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro. Jake sabía perfectamente lo sobreprotector que Cassius podía ser y era evidente que tenía pensado usar esa característica suya a su favor.

-te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dije mientras nos deteníamos a 46.5 metros de la casa de Emily. El asintió dudoso, como si no estuviera 100% seguro de mi amor por el, y eso me dolía, pero la culpa era mía, sin embargo tenía pensado solucionar ese error

Con la aflicción reflejada en sus facciones cobrizas, tomó mis mejillas con sus manos y plantó un beso breve pero intenso en mis labios al tiempo que sentía como la lluvia que había caído minutos atrás, terminó en algún momento que mi mente no registró. El aroma a tierra mojada impregnaba el ambiente.

-no puedo dejar a Billy y los Clearwater en estos momentos, así que quiero que enseguida que termines –los asuntos que tengas que arreglar– con los Cullen, te vayas inmediatamente para la casa de Sue… no te será difícil encontrarla si sigues nuestro aroma. Toda la manada estará ahí-espetó sin abandonar mis labios

-pero yo creí que… -comencé a balbucear pero resultaba difícil hablar con sus labios sobre los míos, o con su lengua danzando alrededor de la mía, así que me rendí y me dejé llevar por el, mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su espalda

-… olvida lo que dije antes. No me importa si Leah, Seth, Sam o quien sea están presentes, te quiero a mi lado Bella. Prométeme que irás a casa de Sue en cuanto termines de hablar con Edward-su petición tenía un dejo de ansiedad que le fue imposible ocultar. Los árboles a mis espaldas comenzaron a interpretar una triste melodía mientras eran mecidos de un lado a otro por el viento; era un rezo de despedida dirigido a un ser querido, _¿era por Harry… o por Edward?_

De pronto esos lamentos agudos y melódicas me distrajeron, pero no lo suficiente. Mi mente seguía al pendiente de Jake en todo momento, amándolo más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Quizás este amor tan absurdamente hermoso que le profesaba a Jake era debido a la imprimación, pero la verdad sea dicha, no me importaba en absoluto encontrar el núcleo, ya que era completamente consciente de que jamás en mi vida había sentido algo tan profundo y verdadero con alguien como ahora, y visto en perspectiva, ni siquiera Edward había despertado este sentimiento en tan amplias y magnas dimensiones. Los _"quizás si no me hubiera dejado"_ o _"que habría pasado si mi relación con Edward no hubiese terminado",_ eran teorías que jamás se comprobarían, quedaron atrapadas en un pasado que no regresará. Este era mi presente, mi ahora, y ansiaba disfrutarlo completamente el tiempo que durara mi eternidad.

_Jake es mi hogar_, _mi familia, la persona con la que quiero compartir mi existencia_, decirlo en voz alta a mi misma me hizo sentir un alivio profundo… liberador.

-Jacob Black, no existe otro lugar en el que quiera estar ahora mismo sino a tu lado-suspiró y el aroma a madera y canela bañó mi rostro y mi cabello. Era como si mis palabras le hubiesen quitado un peso titánico de encima-esta persona retorcida, oscura y caótica que soy, te ama como jamás ha amado a nadie. Te prometo que después de hoy, jamás nos volveremos a separar-sonrió _mi sonrisa_, rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos, besó la coronilla de mi cabeza, para después encaminarse a casa de Emily mientras alzaba su mano en señal de despedida

Justo como preví, Cassius y Gabrielle me esperaban cerca de la frontera del territorio de los Cullen. Tuve la impresión que Cassius estaba bastante nervioso por no decir ansioso, ya que zapateaba rápidamente su pie sobre el pasto mientras con una de sus manos jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello de Gabrielle, la cual al verme, adornó su rostro con una enorme sonrisa y corrió a mi encuentro. Los ojos de Cassius se posaron inmediatamente sobre mi vientre de aparentes 8 meses de gestación, y estoy segura que de haber podido hacerlo, habría palidecido.

-Bella, te trajimos ropa-musitó emocionada mientras me extendía una pequeña maleta de viaje Burberry con su clásico estampado en colores beige, blanco y negro. Dejé caer la maleta al suelo y rodeé sus pequeños hombros con mis brazos mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. Su risa parecida al repiqueteo de campanillas, era en definitiva una de mis melodías favoritas, ¿existiría sonido más dulce que este?-¿ya no estás triste Bella?-preguntó y la pegué contra mi pecho mientras ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-ahora que te veo ya no me siento triste-clavó sus ojos borgoña sobre los míos al tiempo que inclinaba hacia un lado su cabeza dibujando en sus facciones la expresión más dulce e inocente que ningún humano podría emular jamás-tu llenas mi vida de felicidad-sonrió y me pidió que la bajara

Enseguida sus pies tocaron el suelo, colocó su oído sobre mi vientre y cerró los ojos, –como seguramente haría cualquier niño humano– para intentar oír al bebé que su mamá lleva en el interior. Pero sin importar las claras diferencias que existía en este caso, para mi la emoción era exactamente la misma. _Orgullo, alegría, expectación._

-tome Bella, supuse necesitaría un cambio de ropa-Cassius extendió la maleta que dejé caer al suelo y le sonreí. El estaba serio, y seguramente preocupado por el futuro que me deparaba mi embarazo. Creo que era demasiado pedir que alguien además de mi misma y Gabrielle, mostrara un poco de alegría por la próxima llegada de mis bebés

Mientras me cambiaba estas ropas sucias y enlodadas detrás de un árbol –con ayuda de Gabrielle, la cual no quiso despegarse de mi en todo momento–, le agradecí a Cassius la muda de ropa que eligió para mi, y ya encaminada, comencé a platicarle los pormenores de mi discusión con Jake, el fallecimiento de un amigo cercano de la familia, mi próxima visita a los Cullen… en fin, le di detalle de todo en menos de 3 minutos. Ventaja de ser vampiro, puedes hablar rápidamente sin respirar, y lo que es mejor, otro de nuestra especie, entendería cada una de nuestras palabras.

-usted hace y dice cosas completamente contradictorias Bella… me confunde-salí de entre los árboles perfectamente vestida con Gabrielle aferrada a una de mis manos, y vi que Cassius contemplaba el cielo como si este estuviese contándole algún secreto-hace unas semanas usted odiaba con vehemencia a los Cullen, estaba segura de no querer verlos pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo bastaron unas palabras de ese joven para que usted cambiara completamente su percepción de ellos sin importar el daño que le hicieron. Le ha dado la espalda a los sentimientos de Jacob con tal de cerrar un capitulo que yace cerrado hace tiempo. Dice amarlo mas que a nadie, que procura su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas, pero lo único que veo es que para usted lo más importante es sanar la herida de una persona que la abandonó a su suerte sin importarle absolutamente nada más-me detuve a unos metros de el sin saber que decirle con exactitud. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa-¿por qué no me dice el verdadero motivo por el que quiere ir con los Cullen?, ¿qué es lo que desea rectificar?-lentamente despegó su mirada del cielo y caminó en mi dirección sin quitarme la vista de encima. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de mi, extendió su mano hacia mi rostro y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja-se perfectamente que usted no quiere ver a nadie sufrir por causa suya, sin embargo debe entender que no somos responsables de las decisiones que toman los demás. A veces el pasado es un lugar al que no debemos regresar, igualmente, hay sentimientos que deben permanecer en la oscuridad, al menos ahí no hacen daño a nadie-comenzaba a creer que Cassius tenía un don extra, ¿cómo era posible que leyera con tal facilidad mi interior caótico y oscuro?

-siempre consigues avergonzarme de mi misma Cassius-bajé la mirada hacia Gabrielle, la cual veía con fascinación como hilaba una araña su nido mientras pegaba nuevamente su mejilla sobre mi vientre-dicho de esa manera parezco una novia horrible y egoísta que siempre hace lo que quiere sin importarle los sentimientos de su novio-distraídamente enredé en uno de mis dedos un mechón dorado de cabello de Gabrielle al tiempo que sus manitas se posaban sobre mis caderas

-no era esa mi intención Bella. Disculpe si me permití decir lo que dije, le pido que por favor lo olvide-levanté la mirada y negué con la cabeza mientras gotas cálidas de lluvia comenzaban a caer nuevamente sobre nosotros

-es verdad, no has dicho ninguna mentira, aun así no creo estar haciendo nada malo. Quiero disfrutar mi presente con Jake y para ello debo perdonar los errores de mi pasado. Ese es mi sentir Cassius-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones y me fue imposible no emularlo. Antes de darme cuenta, sonreía junto con el

No dijo una sola palabra después de escuchar mi respuesta, tan solo se limitó a tomar una de las manos de Gabrielle y seguirme sin decir si estaba o no de acuerdo conmigo. Sabía que con o sin su consentimiento haría lo que deseaba hacer, sin embargo al girar brevemente mi rostro hacia Cassius, lo vi relajado, incluso satisfecho. El hecho de que respetara en silencio mi decisión, me trajo más satisfacción de la que me permití expresar.

En el camino, diseñé un juego para Gabrielle –intentando de algún modo que se mantuviera quieta y en silencio mientras estábamos en casa de los Cullen–, le dije que si conseguía estar lo mas tranquila y callada posible al lado de Cassius todo el día de hoy, le daría un regalo sorpresa. Como anticipé, ella aceptó emocionada sin hacer preguntas del porque de mi extraño "juego", mientras adornaba su rostro con una enorme sonrisa, y para sorpresa mía estuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, adoptando una expresión seria e indiferente, casi podía comprarle la idea de que era un vampiro adulto atrapado dentro del cuerpo de una pequeña la que caminaba al lado nuestro.

Al tiempo que visualizábamos la mansión de los Cullen a 248 metros de distancia de nosotros, tuve curiosidad por saber como veía todo el mundo a Gabrielle, ¿cuál era esa apariencia humana que todos ven en sus mentes excepto yo?, quise reprenderme por pensar en minimices en momentos como este, pero ignoré esa voz severa y continué recreando burdamente en mi cerebro una Gabrielle adulta y hermosa… muy hermosa.

Como era de esperarse, algunos miembros de la familia Cullen salieron a nuestro encuentro en cuanto percibieron nuestra presencia. No me sorprendió verlos a todos reunidos un par de segundos después en la puerta de la entrada, ni que siguieran en Forks, después de todo dejaron muy clara su postura; _no se irían sin Edward_, y el parecía haberse propuesto estancarse en este lugar, ¿esperando que?.

En cuanto estuvimos a pocos metros de distancia de los Cullen, Cassius adoptó una posición defensiva a un lado mío, y Gabrielle, como una pequeña muñeca con los movimientos perfectamente coreografiados, se movía a un lado suyo como su sombra.

-Bella, no pensamos que te veríamos tan pronto. Bienvenida-el recibimiento de Carlisle no fue para nada sorpresivo. _¿Algún día aprendería a dirigirme a la gente con esa diplomacia sin importarme lo tensa e incomoda de la situación?_, me pregunté y solo me limité a responderle con una diminuta sonrisa

Definitivamente me faltaban años de experiencia.

-Bella, ¿gustas pasar?, ¿estás cansada?, ¿necesitas algo?-la voz de Rosalie, igual o más hermosa que su belleza física, trajo al frente de mi cerebro la extraña actitud que ha tenido conmigo desde que supo mi embarazo, y mientras veía como enredaba uno de sus mechones dorados entre sus dedos y admiraba con excesiva alegría mi vientre, una pregunta comenzó a recorrer velozmente mi mente, ¿será posible que la representación de la belleza y frivolidad, anhelaba ser madre?, no lo podía creer. Me parecía sencillamente imposible

-no, gracias-la mirada de Carlisle se clavó con aprensión sobre las grietas que se extendían hacia mi mejilla izquierda. Me sentí muy incómoda, ¿era mucho pedir que no me viera de esa manera?

Por la expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro, no supe si sería buena idea conocer las teorías que se formaban dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo no se necesitaba ser adivina para inquirir que cada nueva hipótesis era más pesimista que la anterior. A veces existen pensamientos que es mejor no compartir jamás, y este era uno de esos casos. No necesitaba de más malas noticias en mi vida.

-el crecimiento de tus bebés es sin precedentes, Bella, por el volumen de tu vientre creo que tu alumbramiento esta cerca-Esme tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras hablaba. La adoración con la que lo observaba era innegable, es como si Carlisle fuese su planeta y ella la luna que gira amorosamente en torno suyo. _Un día yo viví un amor así,_ me dije y el pinchazo de dolor que golpeó mi pecho fue ligeramente más suave, y para alguien como yo, eso era una buena noticia-nos tomamos la libertad de hacer unas investigaciones sobre tu caso y lo que averiguamos fue… -un balbuceo sordo opacó la voz de Carlisle. Todas las miradas giraron hacia nuestro costado izquierdo y descubrí al dueño de esa voz apagada y entristecida; _Edward _

Llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que antes. No se las había cambiado a pesar de que estaban llenas de tierra y lodo debido a nuestra pelea, incluso el cabello lo llevaba más despeinado que de costumbre. Cualquier otra persona seguramente se vería fatal en esas fachas, pero Edward siempre sería la excepción a la regla, no importaba que llevara puestas las prendas más rotas y viejas, el seguiría siendo esa hermosa visión que aun ahora me hipnotizaba.

Cassius tenía razón en algo, no era responsable por las decisiones que tomaran los demás, por consiguiente, no debía sentirme culpable por la tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de Edward en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no conseguía que así lo entendiera mi corazón?, seguía furiosa con el y todos los Cullen, pero a comparación de hace unas horas, me resultaba más sencillo controlar mis emociones. El único que representaba un peligro para ellos era Cassius, atacaría fieramente a cualquiera que supusiera una amenaza insignificante para mi. Ni yo sería capaz de contenerlo si una situación así se desataba.

-¿es necesario que expandas tu escudo?-su pregunta me confundió brevemente mientras era consciente de lo que decía. _¿En que momento decidí extender mi escudo?,_ seguramente era un acto reflejo de mi subconsciente que deseaba proteger a Gabrielle por sobre todas las cosas-¿qué es lo que ocultas?-su voz era a penas un murmullo que el viento más sutil podría apagar

Dio un paso en nuestra dirección, y con el ceño fruncido se detuvo justo donde empezaba la pared invisible de mi escudo. Gabrielle seguía callada, inmóvil como una estatua, viendo a todos con total indiferencia. Al parecer los demás no se habían percatado que ella era una niña inmortal gracias a su habilidad, _mi escudo la protegía después de todo_.

-Edward… -Carlisle intentaba ser conciliador mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Para mi sorpresa el lo ignoró nuevamente al tiempo que su mirada intentaba con vehemencia encontrar respuestas en mis ojos

Ni en mis más locas pesadillas creí que lo vería en este estado tan deplorable. Me parecía casi imposible creer que este era el mismo Edward de antaño. Unos meses atrás habría puesto las manos al fuego, asegurando que esta persona no era Edward en absoluto sino una copia mal hecha de el. ¿Cuándo se habían dibujado en su mirada aquellas emociones tan oscuras que parecían dominarlo?, y lo que era peor, parecía que el les estaba permitiendo ganar terreno.

_Rabia, impotencia, enojo, tristeza, abatimiento. _

-¿quieres que no sepa que eres la impronta de Jacob?, sus pensamientos fueron bastante… nítidos esta mañana, así que tus precauciones son innecesarias-_seguramente lo vio en la mente de Jake mientras corría hacia el claro_, me dije estupefacta mientras me preguntaba si habría visto algo más… ¡a Gabrielle!

Fue tanta mi preocupación por ella y su anonimato, que la expresión melancólica de su rostro perfecto, pasó a último plano.

Me había propuesto ocultarle a Edward cualquier cambio de expresión que pudiese dibujarse en mi rostro, por el bien de Gabrielle debía mantener mis emociones a raya.

-me atrapaste. Es un alivio que ya no existan secretos entre nosotros Edward-repuse indiferente mientras atrapaba la expresión penetrante de Jasper

Sabía que si bien tuve suerte en esconderle a Edward el río embravecido que eran mis emociones, Jasper había sido otra historia. Sea lo que sea que le estaba diciendo a Edward, el solo se limitó a contestar su pregunta silenciosa con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-me alegro mucho de verte otra vez, Bella. Te daría un abrazo, pero tu "acólito" me lo impedirá-los ojos de Alice se fijaron con dureza sobre Cassius, el cual, sin inmutarse en absoluto por la rudeza de sus palabras, continuó de pie frente a mi

-¡Alice, no son modos para dirigirse a alguien!-la voz de Esme no disimuló en absoluto su enojo mientras reprendía a Alice, la cual, hizo un mohín y como haría un adolescente en plena pubertad, desvió la mirada de nosotros mientras cruzaba furiosa sus brazos sobre su pecho. Jasper rodeó sus hombros angostos con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza-disculpe nuestra falta de cortesía por favor, mis hijos le tienen un cariño muy especial a Bella. Esta situación ha sacado a flote lo peor de nosotros-Cassius no parpadeó, ni siquiera asintió al escuchar la disculpa sincera de Esme. Continuó de pie como una estatua, observando con dureza a cada uno de los Cullen

-¿puedo entrar y sentarme?-decidí aceptar la propuesta de Rosalie después de todo, quizás estando dentro, la situación se tornaría menos tensa… _espero_-… me duele la espalda-mentí al tiempo que Cassius posaba sus ojos sobre mi

Indiscutiblemente no me creyó en lo más mínimo, mejor que nadie, el sabía que mi embarazo no me causaba ningún malestar, –excepto cuando mis bebés crecían–, sin embargo, no me había puesto en evidencia frente a los demás. Pero eso no significó que tuviese deseos de permanecer callado ante algo que el catalogaba como impropio

-Cassius… -no dije nada más. Solo me limité a pronunciar su nombre mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobres bíceps

Soltó un suspiro largo y entrecortado, y sin decir nada, me siguió hacia el interior de la mansión. No mengüé mi escudo un solo momento, ahora más que nunca debía proteger a Gabrielle, la cual, como en el bosque, se mantenía seria, indiferente…

Una emocionada Rosalie se colocó frente a mi, quitando todo aquello que pudiese representarme un obstáculo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. _Jamás la vi tan contenta como ahora_. Ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás la vi sonreír mientras estuve con Edward, siempre me pareció que le desagradaba, incluso que me odiaba. De todos los Cullen, ella era la única a la que no le guardaba rencor. No podía enojarme con alguien que jamás me demostró aprecio.

Una vez dentro, recuerdos del pasado regresaron a mi mente, un remolino de emociones se dio cita en mi pecho y no hice el intento en escondérselo ni a Jasper ni a los presentes… la escalera en forma de caracol donde en algún momento los Cullen me dieron la bienvenida por primera vez, la estancia donde se celebró mi fatídico cumpleaños número 18, la cocina que jamás usaban salvo las escasas veces que los visitaba… y en el piso de arriba las habitaciones, el cuarto de Edward… di unos pasos hacia el centro de la estancia y cerré los ojos dejando que ese aroma tan familiar llenara mis sentidos. Una patada de mis bebés me distrajo y por inercia coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre. _Al parecer a uno de ellos no les gusta que esté aquí_, me dije y me reí de mi misma. Era estupido pensar que ellos desde el vientre se disgustaran por situaciones que desconocían.

-¿estás bien?-la angustia de Edward era palpable. En un acto completamente inconsciente, comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, pero Cassius lo detuvo en seco adoptando una actitud bastante hostil mientras un gruñido se generaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta-¡solo quiero ver como está!-musitó molesto, pero Cassius no se movió un milímetro ni se inmutó por su voz alterada

Suspiré. Es obvio que fuera o dentro de la casa, Cassius seguiría mostrando esa actitud amenazante.

-estoy bien, solo fue una patada-Rosalie comenzó a enredar nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, al tiempo que Emmet rodeaba su estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos

De pronto sentí que de un momento a otro, Rosalie se zafaría de su férreo abrazo con un solo propósito; rodear mi vientre con sus manos al tiempo que escucha embelesada los rápidos latidos de los corazones de mis bebés. Lo único que ella me transmitía en estos momentos era amor… una adoración incondicional y de magnitudes extraordinarias, dirigida exclusivamente a mis bebés. Todo miedo o recelo que pudiese haberme transmitido tiempo atrás, desapareció en un instante. Le preguntaría si yo estaba en la razón o no, para poder saciar mi curiosidad, pero existía algo más importante que debía hacer primero; despedirme del pasado de una vez por todas.

-uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí, es porque quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento de la mañana-me fue inevitable pensar que había dicho algo en un idioma desconocido, _¿por qué todos los Cullen me veían con esa expresión desconcertada?,_ incluso Cassius rompió su posición defensiva y me observó boquiabierto

-Bella, nosotros fuimos los que te hicimos daño… ¿por qué aun ahora eres tan… humana?-la voz de Edward era una mezcla de desconcierto, frustración y dolor. Se que habría caminado hacia mi empujando a Cassius en el trayecto sin importar nada más, pero se contuvo. No quería causar más tensión y mucho menos mortificar a Esme, pero también existía un factor evidente; ninguno de ellos podría acercarse a nosotros mientras mi escudo estuviera fuera de mi mente protegiendo a Cassius y Gabrielle

-no fue correcto, perdí el control. Puse en riesgo la vida de los seres que más me importan en mi existencia; mis bebés. No me habría perdonado si ellos… -no pude terminar la frase

Pensar en que podría perderlos por mi imprudencia fue demasiado doloroso. En un intento desesperado comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que acunaba mi abdomen entre mis manos, sintiendo sobre las palmas de mis manos el crecimiento acelerado de mis bebés… el bombeo apresurado de sus corazones llevando sangre a través de la red de venas de sus pequeños cuerpos, los suaves movimientos de sus pies, sus manos, pidiendo más espacio. Mis ojos atraparon en el camino la mirada de Esme, y podría jurar que lágrimas invisibles resbalaban a través de sus pálidas mejillas, mientras veían con embeleso mi vientre voluminoso.

-ninguno de nosotros te juzga por ello, Bella. Pese que eres una neófita, te desenvuelves con bastante calma-Carlisle lo dijo como si eso fuese anormal en personas como nosotros. Comenzaba a creer que no era normal después de todo, sin embargo me sentí tranquila. La voz de Carlisle siempre tenía ese efecto en mi

Tantos recuerdos difusos en mi mente, tantas emociones pasadas desbordadas que una parte de mi quiere olvidar, pero que otra, inexplicablemente, se aferra a ellas, argumentando que gracias a todos mis tropiezos y caídas, soy quien soy ahora.

_¡Que argumento más_ _estúpido!,_ _¡eres quien eres por tus decisiones, no por un pasado que solo te trajo dolor, miseria y muerte!. La vida es mucho mejor que eso._

_Calma Bella, tranquilízate… no debes perder el control. Mientras más rápido termines con este asunto, más pronto estarás con Jake… _

Jake… ¿por qué estoy perdiendo aquí mi tiempo, si podría disfrutarlo al lado de el?, quiero estar con Jake ahora. De pronto me pareció absurdo querer concluir este capitulo de mi vida.

Quizás Cassius tenía razón, a veces el pasado es un lugar al que es mejor no regresar, pero ya me encontraba aquí, así que no había marcha atrás. Una parte minúscula de mi cerebro fue iluminada por algo evidentemente estúpido que no había querido plasmar en palabras, _nada volvería a ser lo mismo jamás… este lugar y los Cullen, serían el detonante que sacaría a flote mi lado más oscuro. Nada podía hacer ahora para que las cosas fuesen diferentes entre nosotros._

-_neófita_… que irónico, me parece una justificación bastante pobre-pensé en voz alta-en fin, no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad para disculparme-una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras el aullido de lobos en la lejanía atrapaba mis sentidos

-¡Bella!-la voz de Alice era el ejemplo perfecto de alguien rebosante de alegría. Ahora recordaba que esa era una de las peculiaridades de la que creía, era mi mejor amiga-¿entonces volveremos a ser amigas como antes?-preguntó extasiada

_¿Acaso eso es lo que dieron a entender mis palabras?. El motivo de mi sonrisa se encontraba bastante lejos de esta mansión._

-no te confundas Alice, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. No importa cuantas veces intente olvidar lo que me hicieron, esos recuerdos se mantienen frescos en mi mente, obligándome a revivir una y otra vez el dolor de su abandono… su traición-coloqué mis manos sobre mis sienes mientras imágenes de mi pasado me atormentaban, recordándome lo que no se me tenía permitido perdonar-el motivo más importante por el que estoy aquí es para hacer lo que me impidieron meses atrás-la mirada de todos se posó sobre mi rostro, al tiempo que mis manos se relajaban nuevamente sobre mi vientre

La expresión de Edward era agónica. Un hombre torturado por su pasado en su máximo esplendor.

Me molestaba que me lastimara su dolor.

-que… ¿qué quieres decir?-un hilo de voz salió de boca de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin la necesidad de leer mi mente, el conocía de antemano la respuesta

-vengo a despedirme de ustedes… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla y vivir plenamente al lado de Jake y nuestros hijos, sin que fantasmas de mi pasado me acosen-una de las manos de Gabrielle abrazó mi pierna, y mientras mis sentidos estaban enfocados en los Cullen, me pareció increíble que no percibieran su presencia

De pronto los ojos de Edward bajaron lentamente hacia mi pierna al tiempo que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Si aun latiera mi corazón, en este momento habría sufrido un infarto masivo sin duda.

-Bella… quiero irme de aqui-mis peores miedos se habían materializado en este segundo que me pareció infinito, mientras la voz hermosa de Gabrielle penetraba mis oídos. No sabía que hacer, si tomarla entre mis manos y huir de aquí, ignorar su voz y pretender que nadie había hablado, pedirle a Cassius que saliera con ella para distraerla, culparme por haberme permitido traerla a este lugar, o ¿qué?, ¿qué debía hacer?. La expresión de los Cullen pasó de la tristeza a la sorpresa en menos de un segundo

-eso fue… no es posible, ¿una niña inmortal?-la mirada desorbitada de Edward estaba clavada sobre mi pierna izquierda mientras escuchaba los balbuceos entrecortados de Emmet, el cual, tenía una expresión entre confundida y divertida

¿Acaso era la única que se sentía desfallecer?.

-eso es lo que has intentado ocultarnos ¿verdad?-en la mente de Edward todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Por primera vez en mi vida, conocí el terror en su máximo esplendor-tu comportamiento, tu escudo, la incoherencia en la mente de Jacob… todo tiene sentido ahora-una sensación de alivio hacía eco en su voz mientras hablaba al tiempo que sus ojos, desorbitados por lo que parecía ser la sorpresa, observaban con fijación a Gabrielle, al igual que el resto de los Cullen, los cuales parecían estar viendo el mejor de los espectáculos, y a la vez el más aterrador

-Bella, tengo hambre, llévame a casa, no me gusta la gente que te pone triste-bajé la mirada hacia sus ojos borgoña y en una fracción de segundo dejó de importarme todo. Lo único que quería era tomarla entre mis brazos y pegarla contra mi pecho… enredar mis dedos en su cabello rubio para así borrar de su rostro esa expresión mortificada. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hice mientras mi escudo volvía a proteger exclusivamente a mi mente

Escuché un grito ahogado proveniente de alguno de los Cullen al tiempo que Gabrielle envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos. ¿Había sido Esme, Alice o Rosalie?... no sabía. Lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente, era de las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes. Cassius se colocó a un lado mío mientras su expresión comenzaba a delatar el miedo que esta situación sembraba en su pecho. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que en su mente comenzara a crearse un plan para salir ilesos de esta situación –que estaba seguro era el mismo que yo divisaba en mi mente–; borrar este momento de la mente de los Cullen. No había más posibilidad que esa.

-Srta. Gabrielle, le pido que tenga paciencia… en un momento iremos a casa y jugaremos con Bella. Si gusta, podemos comprar prendas y accesorios para los bebés, ¿qué le parece?-asentí de inmediato instándola a tranquilizarse

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Gabrielle despegó su rostro de mi cuello, y no me gustó lo que vi en el; un mohín deformaba sus hermosas facciones. Estaba enojada… muy enojada. _Oh no, esto no es bueno_, me dije. Este ya era un día de por si malo, como para rematarlo con una crisis de Gabrielle.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO!, ¡mi garganta me quema, tengo sed, quiero irme de aquí!, ¡no me gusta esta gente!, ¡los odio porque hacen sufrir a Bella!-gruñó mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre los Cullen-¡me quiero ir a casa ahora!, ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!-aferró sus manos sobre mi pecho y comenzó a jalarme la playera mientras sollozaba como quizás haría un niño humano, pero este llanto sin lágrimas era más sentido, más afligido

Cassius metió rápidamente sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa de sangre. _Eso es lo único que la tranquilizaría por ahora_.

-aquí tiene Srta. Gabrielle-como era de esperarse, sus sollozos cesaron enseguida percibió el dulce aroma de la sangre, y al tiempo que Cassius la acunaba entre sus brazos, comenzó a beber ávidamente el espeso líquido entre gruñidos y bufidos-perdóneme Bella, debo llevar a la Srta. Gabrielle al bosque-asentí mientras le hacía mimos a Gabrielle en la cabeza, pero parecía no notar mi presencia. No sabía si me ignoraba o tan concentrada estaba en su labor, que no me sentía mis cariños en absoluto

No escuché los pasos de Cassius desplazarse a través del piso de madera, mientras mi mirada regresaba al público detrás de nosotros; los Cullen.

En menos de un segundo dejé de percibir su presencia, solo escuchaba el sonido del viento, el trinar de los árboles… incluso la tensión que se respiraba en esta estancia había adquirido sonido, así como un sabor amargo que yacía en la punta de mi lengua.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan pequeña la casa de los Cullen?, de ser humana aplicaría la frase "sentía que me asfixiaba". No supe si reír por mi chiste local o enojarme por mi imprudencia.

Otra parte de mi mente, que continuó atenta a la reacción de los Cullen, cayó en la cuenta que no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran de mi, mi única preocupación es y sería la seguridad de Gabrielle. Desafortunadamente, se habían convertido en cómplices involuntarios de mi historia y no me agradaba que un secreto tan importante lo supieran mis verdugos… mis antiguos amigos, los cuales, debían haber salido el día de hoy de mi vida para siempre.

-Bella… -la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward susurraba mi nombre como si este fuese una plegaria que le dedicaba a un ser querido

Giré mi rostro y su mirada, en sintonía con su familia, reflejaba desconcierto… miedo.

-no estaba en mis planes que ustedes supieran esto, así que le pediré a Cassius que borre de sus mentes esto que acaba de ocurrir-dije mientras mis manos acariciaban por inercia mi vientre abultado. En un acto completamente inconsciente buscaba seguridad en mis pequeños

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa para ti si los Volturi se llegan a enterar que encubres a una niña inmortal?-espetó Edward mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, ¿en que momento se acercó tanto a mi?

-es la ley más absoluta de los Volturi. La pena máxima será la muerte para ti y los que estén involucrados-era la primera vez que Jasper hablaba. Pocas veces se unía a alguna conversación, generalmente le gustaba permanecer en las sombras, pero ahora algo había detonado un cambio en el; la seguridad de Alice y su familia

-oh Bella… -Esme se angustiaba por mi como una madre se preocuparía por su hijo-¿cómo…?-no terminó de formular su pregunta, pero adiviné enseguida lo que quería decir

-Bella no creó a la niña… se encontró con ella y su acompañante en Ketchum. Un vampiro sediento se alimentó de ambos durante la guerra Italiana-Carlisle lo observaba con atención mientras narraba apresuradamente los detalles de la transformación de Gabrielle a su familia. Esme cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mientras en sus ojos color café se dibujaba el pánico al imaginarse la escena que Edward les describía

-no les importará a los Volturi que Bella no haya creado a esa niña, la sentenciarán a muerte de igual manera-Alice dio un paso en mi dirección, seguida muy de cerca por Jasper, el cual, aferró una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los suyos. Parecía que estaba usando su habilidad, ya que inesperadamente, me embargó una ola de calma intensa-tienes que alejarte de ellos Bella, es peligroso… morirás si continuas en su compañía-en su entrecejo se formaron varias líneas de expresión, y no solo ahí, todo su rostro expresaba una angustia profunda por lo que aun no había sucedido. Una parte minúscula de mi cerebro, se dijo que en otros tiempos, habría hecho lo imposible por disipar su tristeza-¿en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste la compañía de esos sujetos?, ¿acaso no puedes estar alejada del peligro?-espetó con desesperación mientras daba un manotazo en el aire con la mano que tenía libre

_¡Basta!, ni ella ni nadie tenían derecho a opinar sobre mi vida o mis decisiones. Ninguno de ellos tiene ese poder… _

-no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión Alice, lo que decida hacer con mi vida es asunto mío. Ya deberías saber que yo jamás abandono a la gente que quiero sin importar la situación, no podría lastimarlas de esa manera tan cruel-mascullé y mis palabras surtieron el efecto deseado_. Indignación, tribulación, impotencia_… -Edward, quítame tus manos de encima antes que pierda la paciencia y haga algo irreparable-con reticencia apartó sus manos de mis hombros y de nuevo se había convertido en ese hombre consumido… vacío.

De reojo, vi a Alice más pequeña e indefensa acurrucada en los brazos de Jasper, mientras que algo mucho más intenso que la tristeza oscurecía el brillo de su mirada. Parecía que mis palabras le habían dolido. No me causó sorpresa percatarme que no me sentía culpable, mi asombro era darme cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes no me inspiraban nada. No había odio, rabia, ira, rencor o resentimiento… solo indiferencia. Acababa de descubrir que existía algo mucho más intenso que saber perdido a un ser querido, y era encontrarse en una situación donde no siento absolutamente nada.

_Bella, la única capaz de lastimarme eres tú… _

_Tu me das todo con solo respirar_

Maldita sea, ¿a que viene eso ahora?. Dentro de esa profunda indiferencia que todos ellos me inspiraban, existía esa herida que jamás podrá cerrar. Intentar sanarla era equivalente a querer arreglar una estatua abollada… ese espacio jamás podrá ser llenado.

-a veces el pasado es un lugar al que no debemos regresar, ahora comprendo porque-el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza en Forks. Desvié mi mirada hacia el bosque y me pregunté si Gabrielle estaría bien, si su crisis ya habría pasado

-te amo… -su voz suave y aterciopelada me incitaba a querer clavar mis ojos sobre su rostro marmóreo. Apenas comenzaba a asimilar esa idea, cuando ya me encontraba embelesada admirando sus finas facciones. Tenía mucho que aprender aun de mi naturaleza-no hay manera que exista sin necesitarte, sin desear tocarte, besarte… escucharte hablar aunque solo sea para escuchar tu odio hacia mi-cerré los ojos mientras recargaba mi peso sobre el piano de cola de Edward

De nuevo los recuerdos me acosaban, envolviendo a mi mente en un torbellino de emociones intensas, asesinas, hermosas… _de antaño_, haciéndome sentir por un momento muy breve, humana nuevamente.

Ahora aceptaba que jamás podría librarme de estas memorias, me seguirían sin misericordia el resto de mi existencia.

-me gustaba creer que me iría si te veía feliz, incluso que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme si me pedías que te dejara, pero soy un buen mentiroso. Es una blasfemia creer que podré abandonar Forks sin ti… -en menos de un segundo lo tuve a un lado mío, acariciando mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, entrelazando sus dedos entre mi cabello mientras una de sus manos acaricia mi espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, llegando con bastante ímpetu a mi espalda baja

Ignorando categóricamente el gruñido que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, me asió con fuerza hacia su pecho al tiempo que mi vientre abultado se estrellaba sobre su torso. Rosalie emitió un gruñido feroz y bastante amenazante-solo matándome con tus propias manos conseguirás alejarme de ti. Mátame ahora para poder ser tuyo eternamente Bella, cumple mi último capricho egoísta-dicho esto último estampó sus labios sobre los míos mientras besaba apasionadamente mi boca

Fui consciente una fracción de segundo después, que estaba correspondiéndole con frenesí ese beso mentiroso. _Cuerpo traidor._

Con destreza, mis manos comenzaron a moverse a través de su espalda, para posarse finalmente sobre su cabello suave y despeinado… entrelazando mis dedos en las hebras finas de su cabello cobrizo, alcanzando a tocar con las yemas de mis dedos su piel cálida, sintiendo sobre mi pecho el silencio de su amor, los sollozos que pronunciaba su corazón moribundo ante nuestra despedida. Ahora reconocía que una parte de mi lo amaba, lo necesitaba como algún día necesité respirar, que nadie había amado en este mundo a alguien como yo a él, pero irónicamente esa misma parte de mi misma lo condenaba por haberme abandonado… le guardaba un rencor tan grande que me era imposible vivir dentro de mi misma con esos sentimientos enormemente salvajes, pidiendo encarnizadamente exiliar al otro.

Indudablemente hacía tiempo decidí con cual de los dos habría de vivir, y ese fue el motivo principal de mi visita. Esta decisión la tomé mucho antes de convertirme en esto, era lo único que yacía seguro dentro de mi mente caótica y trastornada.

Imágenes abarrotaron mi mente, no eran recuerdos pasados, sino escenas de lo que pudo ser y jamás será. Una niña de cabello cobrizo de aparentemente 3 años de edad corría hacia mi y se refugiaba en mi regazo, _¿una hija?._ Edward a mi lado, haciéndole mimos en la cabeza mientras la toma en brazos y le da vueltas en el aire. Sus facciones eran una mezcla perfecta de el y mías… increíblemente perfecta, hermosa. Ese era un futuro que egoístamente el mismo Edward me arrebató.

-te habría seguido al fin del mundo sin dudar, me aventaste al infierno cuando me abandonaste-dije mientras rompía el beso bruscamente. Pero fui incapaz de alejarme de su cuerpo. Esta era mi despedida, jamás volvería a tocarlo, a partir de ahora lo odiaría, le guardaría rencor… no sentiría nada… -nadie era más importante que tu, me había propuesto ser vampira, seguir tu dieta vegetariana, morir por ti… pero eso jamás podrá darse-me alejé de sus brazos y me encaminé hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo-soy un ser oscuro producto del odio, dolor y amargura. ¿No ves?, te amo y te odio, te deseo y te repudio, te procuro y ansío matarte con mis propias manos… todo eso al mismo tiempo-dije mientras clavaba mi mirada sobre mis manos, las cuales por mi propia seguridad coloqué alrededor de mi vientre-lo único que podrás recibir de mi es mi desprecio… a pesar de todo, la oscuridad que sembraste en mi pecho es más que fuerte que cualquier otra cosa-mis ojos se clavaron sobre los suyos con odio… resentimiento-ese beso fue nuestro adiós, Edward

Negó con su cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus sienes. Carlisle posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo al tiempo que Esme lo acunaba en un abrazo fraternal y cálido.

Un sonido ruidos y molesto comenzó a taladrar mis tímpanos, pero más tardé en encontrar su procedencia, que en sentir como mis manos se metían rápidamente a mis bolsillos y sacaban con agilidad el celular que Cassius me regaló. El teléfono era desconocido, por lo que una sonrisa adornó mi rostro, dejando momentáneamente en el olvido las oscuras emociones que corrían desbocadas en mi pecho.

-Jake-susurré con alivio mientras pegaba el auricular en mi oído. Escuché claramente una sonrisa divertida. Imaginaba como _mi sonrisa_, adornaba sus facciones perfectas y cobrizas en estos momentos

-¿cómo sabes que soy yo?-preguntó en voz baja. Era evidente que se encontraba en casa de los Clearwater

-lo intuí-contesté mientras recargaba mi peso sobre la pared. El dolor de mis grietas se había intensificado de repente

-¿estás bien?-preguntó súbitamente angustiado

-… claro-mi mano se aferró con fuerza a mi vientre, el cual comenzaba a sufrir espasmos ligeros… espaciados. Algo que sería muy parecido a una contracción en humanos pero un millón de veces más intensa, ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?-te amo, te amo, jamás lo olvides Jake. Eres mi vida entera, tu… le diste sentido a mi existencia-susurré rápidamente mientras Rosalie me sostenía por la espalda-debo irme. Nos vemos después

No le di tiempo para responder, colgué el celular y un grito agónico salió disparado de mi boca al tiempo que varios _cracks_ hacían eco en la estancia. Todos originados desde el interior de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda, mis piernas, mi vientre… no había espacio que mis bebés no estuviesen quebrando en su camino para buscar la salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**Espero no haya habido errores porque lo lei una y otra vez. En fin, como vera, son varias las cosas que sucedieron durante este cap y me gustaria saber que les parecieron. Lo bueno es que finalmente podremos conocer a ese par de pequeños que estan en el vientre de Bella. ¿Como creen que vaya a ser su nacimiento?. Me encantaría saber su opinion**

**Avances del cap 19 **

¡que no puedes hacer algo Carlisle!-gritó Edward mientras veía impotente mi dolor, mi agonía en su estado más puro


	20. Capitulo 19: Chrysalis

**Hola chicas/os, terminé el cap, lo revisé y finalmente lo puedo subir. Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews. Nos vemos en las notas de autora¡**

* * *

><p><em>No le di tiempo para responder, colgué el celular y un grito agónico salió disparado de mi boca al tiempo que varios cracks hacían eco en la estancia. Todos originados desde el interior de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda, mis piernas, mi vientre… no había espacio que mis bebés no estuviesen quebrando en su camino para buscar la salida.<em>

**Capitulo 19: Chrysalis**

-Carlisle ¡ya vienen los bebés!-escuché claramente la voz exaltada de Rosalie, pese que varias unidades de dolor sacudían sin clemencia cada espacio de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, mientras una de sus manos se colocaban con familiaridad sobre mi vientre convulsivo

Mi mente se encontraba demasiado lúcida pese la agonía que vivía.

No recuerdo haber atravesado jamás este nivel de tormento, ni siquiera cuando me convertí en vampira, experimenté este suplicio… esta muerte en vida que destroza repetidamente mi existencia. Por una fracción de segundo demasiado breve, deseé que algo anestesiara mi cuerpo… que sucediera un milagro que me impidiera seguir viviendo un segundo dentro de este tormento, el cual en lugar de decaer, crece gradualmente… mancillándome, descuartizándome como si estuviese hecha de papel. Pero la parte que predominaba y tenía al mando el control de mi cuerpo, me impulsaba a seguir adelante con un fervor casi divino, reconociendo que al final de este camino, me encontraría con los seres por los cuales, me lanzaría a las llamas ardientes del fuego más intenso; mis bebés.

Cualquier sacrificio que haga por mis hijos vale la pena, incluso destruir este caparazón incambiable no es nada comparado con lo que estoy dispuesta a dar por ellos.

_¿Cómo podría importarme el destino de mi cuerpo, si el amor que les profeso a mis bebés desde el primer día que supe de su existencia, abarca magnitudes inimaginables por cualquier ser vivo o inmortal?. _Darle importancia a algo tan vano y miserable como mi propio bienestar, sería un insulto… una blasfemia que no tenía pensado considerar un solo segundo aunque me aseguraran que viviría toda una eternidad. Sin mis bebés eso no sería posible.

Los brazos delicados de Rosalie, se habían convertido en mi punto de apoyo, y como si toda yo fuese más ligera que una pluma, me colocó presurosa sobre un sillónal tiempo que espasmos violentos y continuos fracturaban una y otra vez mi cuerpo.

Este dolor era sinónimo de felicidad, mis bebés nacerían dentro de poco y no podría pedir que las cosas se hubiesen presentado de manera diferente, ¿qué plenitud puede tener mi vida si no los tengo a ellos?, prefiero vivir y padecer esta agonía, que ver una época tras otra sin haber conocido el amor incondicional y puro que mis bebés desde mi vientre ya me regalaban. Así quería que empezaran y terminaran las cosas. Esta es la eternidad que por decisión propia había elegido.

Sin embargo era un hecho irrefutable que no era adicta al sufrimiento, así que ilusamente creí que si cerraba los ojos, algo parecido a un sedante adormecería un poco mis sentidos. Pero fue inútil, escuchaba todo con la misma claridad que antes, tanto, que me era sencillo visualizar las imágenes en mi cerebro. Ni siquiera los alaridos que salían despedidos de mi boca en cada convulsión, me impedían escuchar la angustia de cada uno de los Cullen, sus palabras atropelladas, sus pasos presurosos mientras intentaban darle orden al caos que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza… el cual ningún libro o leyenda existente mencionaba; el nacimiento de bebés híbridos de vampiro y licántropo.

_Esto no debía pasar ahora y mucho menos aquí,_ me dije mientras lamentaba que a partir de ahora, les debería precisamente a ellos, la vida de mis bebés.

-¡que no puedes hacer algo Carlisle!-algo se había roto, ¿un jarrón, una mesa?. Edward debía encontrarse lo suficientemente enojado como para actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva. No iba con su manera de ser

-no Edward… ningún medicamento puede penetrar su cuerpo, y aunque encontráramos la manera de darle alivio a su dolor, habríamos perdido un tiempo valioso para ayudar a los bebés a nacer-espetó rápidamente mientras rompía las ropas que protegían mi desnudez-parece que el único método es…

Me aventuré a abrir los ojos y vi claramente como las grietas, antes casi cerradas, se abrían más entre espasmo y espasmo. Pedazos de mi piel caían gradualmente al suelo.

_Nadie hace nada… nadie se mueve, solo se dedicaban a observarme mientras mi cuerpo entero se rompe en pequeños pedazos. Mis bebés buscan desesperadamente la salida y, ¡ninguno de ellos se atreve a darles una mano amiga!. _

-¡sácalos Carlisle!... ¡ayúdalos a salir!-grité mientras sentía como grietas cada vez más profundas se extendían hacia mi cabeza

No me queda mucho tiempo…

_Crack, crack_, ¡mi pelvis… ha sido fracturada!. Intentan nacer vía natural… ¡imposible!

-¡AHHH!-chillé

Mis bebés están sufriendo por mi culpa… están asustados, no quieren lastimarme, y los únicos que pueden auxiliarme en estos momentos, me observan esperando ¿qué?, ¿una intervención divina?. ¿Tanto me desprecian que están dispuestos a darme el golpe de gracia no haciendo nada por mis bebés?

-la única manera de sacar a los bebés es atravesando tu cuerpo Bella… no sobrevivirás si aplicamos ese método-repuso dudoso mientras Alice y Esme cubrían sus bocas con sus manos intentando ocultar el terror que les causaron esas palabras, sin embargo, jamás escuché a Carlisle decir algo tan hermoso y absurdo a la vez como ahora.

Alguien zapateaba desesperado sobre el piso de madera, al parecer no era la única que encontraba ilógico tener esta plática, cuando la vida de mis bebés esta en juego.

-Carlisle, estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso hablando insignificancias con Bella. ¡Ábrela de una vez y asiste a los bebés!-la mirada de Carlisle y la del resto de los Cullen se endureció al escuchar las palabras de Rosalie, sin embargo para mi ella era la única que pensaba con sensatez

-¡destrózame entonces, pero saca a mis bebés!-suspiró pesadamente al escuchar mi respuesta

Era consciente que moriría intentando dar a luz a mis bebés, lo entendí desde el momento que supe de mi embarazo, pero con nadie cambiaría mi lugar, tendría la dicha de vivir esta muerte gloriosa que todo demonio ansía. Dar la vida por ellos, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

-Esme, Alice, traigan mantas térmicas y bolsas de sangre suficientes, no sabemos cuales serán las necesidades de los bebés-ambas desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo de la estancia-Edward, es decisión de Bella, nada podemos hacer para impedirlo, ¿nos ayudas o esperas afuera?-parece que Carlisle había contestado una pregunta silenciosa que se dibujaba en las facciones de Edward, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue su silencio-perfecto, necesito que me ayudes junto con Emmet y Jasper a sujetarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras saco a los bebés, parece que intentan nacer vía natural-su mirada no reflejaba dudas, en estos momentos tenía al doctor Cullen atendiendo un parto sobrenatural, no al patriarca de la familia que estaba en contra de mi decisión

_No grites, no debes hacerlo_, _ahoga tu dolor,_ musité en silencio mientras formaba una línea recta con mis labios. Era plenamente consciente que mis gritos aterrorizaban y confundían a mis bebés, por eso me había autoimpuesto omitir cualquier expresión que los pudiese atormentar.

Una parte minúscula de mi mente, me recordaba constantemente que tenía como encomienda vivir un par de minutos después del parto, antes de dejar este mundo tenía que conseguir ver a mis bebés, y pasara lo que pasara habría de cumplir mi objetivo. Pensar en ello me daba las fuerzas necesarias para soportar este calvario que me despedazaba en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Por si este momento no pudiese estar acercándose cada vez más a la felicidad suprema, una voz haciendo eco a lo largo de esta estancia, penetró con fuerza mis oídos.

Un corazón frenético y ansioso me buscaba.

-¡Bella!-tuve a Jake a un lado mío antes que el eco de su voz dejara de cantar en mis oídos. Giré mi rostro y le sonreí intentando decirle con una mirada, palabras cursis, pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho y estaba por hacer… por romper una y otra vez mis promesas-no te atrevas a dejarme, ¡lo prometiste!, después de hoy no nos separaríamos jamás-espetó mientras se hincaba a un costado del sillón y movía sus manos frenéticamente a través de mi cuerpo, esperando sin conseguirlo detener el nacimiento de nuestros bebés

Pero no teníamos tiempo para romanticismo y mucho menos despedidas. Nuestra prioridad debían ser nuestros bebés, absolutamente nada debía importarnos más que eso.

Una parte de mi mente cayó en la cuenta de algo; canalizar mi dolor era relativamente más fácil cuando tenía a Jake cerca.

-ayúdalos a nacer, Jake-dije con los labios entrecerrados. Mi voz no fue más que un susurro de no más de un decibel de potencia, pero me entendió perfectamente, lo supe porque súbitamente su piel se tornó tan pálida que creí entraría en fase de un momento a otro, mientras que sus ojos, desorbitados por una serie de emociones que la escena le provocaba, se mantenían fijos en mi rostro-… no quiero que nadie lo haga excepto tu-su mirada recorrió con incredulidad y miedo mi vientre convulso

Negó vehemente con la cabeza al tiempo que analizaba rápidamente mi petición. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber lo que le estaba pidiendo; matar a su impronta y por consiguiente a el mismo. Era devastador, cruel, incluso inhumano lo que le solicitaba, pero necesitaba que el lo hiciera, quería que me ayudara a cumplir mi último capricho egoísta.

-Jacob… -esa voz ronca la conocía. Para mi sorpresa, Sam también estaba en casa de los Cullen. Al parecer había decidido acompañar a Jacob, y por la expresión de su mirada, parecía entender a la perfección lo que solicitaba. _Dolor, agonía, muerte_… seguramente en estos momentos el imaginaba lo que haría si estuviese en su lugar

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!... me pides que destruya el motivo de mi existencia Bella, ¿¡cuántas veces planeas asesinar mi corazón!?-tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y después el caos… perdí por completo el control de mi propio cuerpo, mientras Carlisle le musitaba a Jacob frases rápidas y atropelladas que mi mente confusa no pudo registrar-¡BELLAAA!

Mi espalda se despegó del sillón, al tiempo que mi cabeza la echaba anormalmente hacia atrás. Los gritos que tenía reprimidos en mi interior, salieron despedidos en una aparatosa explosión de mi boca, escuchando de fondo como algunos jarrones de colección que decoraban la casa de los Cullen, se resquebrajaban ante el volumen anormal de mi alaridos.

_¿Me escucharían hasta Forks?,_ si, no tenía duda de ello.

_¡Crack, crack, crack!_, el sonido inconfundible de metal rompiéndose retumbaba constantemente en mis oídos… una a una, comenzaban a fracturarse mis extremidades, poco a poco mi cuerpo era desmembrado por la fuerza avasalladora de mis bebés.

_Agonía, tormento,_… _que pobre era su significado_. Ninguna de estas emociones juntas comenzaban a abarcar el nivel de sufrimiento que vivía. Prefería sin dudarlo, vivir mi transformación una y otra vez, que sentir este grado de dolor que no era ni humano ni inhumano… rebasaba por mucho mi entendimiento y mi razón.

Moría un millón de veces en cada laceración, en cada movimiento de mis bebés, en cada fractura dada a mi cuerpo, y aun así jamás me sentí más viva que en este momento infinito y eterno. Finalmente había encontrado la razón del porque había nacido; mi misión consistía en traer al mundo a estos seres maravillosos que ahora ansiaban salir de mi cuerpo. Sorprendentemente, algo más grande que mi dolor brotaba de mi interior; adoración… fervor incondicional, único e irrepetible.

-¡JACOB!-clamé

De pronto todo el dolor que me destruía por dentro, se concentró rápidamente en mi vientre bajo.

Algo comenzaba a emerger con potencia de mi interior.

Repentinamente, las manos temblorosas de Jacob se colocaron sobre mis rodillas, obligándome a separarlas mientras arrancaba de un solo movimiento mi ropa interior. Esta escena habría sido erótica, de no ser porque una fracción de segundo más tarde, sentí como sus dientes filosos despedazaban mi intimidad, en un intento desesperado por salvar a nuestros bebés.

-¡AHHHH!-mi agonía escaló un nuevo nivel de dolor

_¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan poderosa y frágil al mismo tiempo?._ Todo era gracias a mis bebés, ellos me habían regalado la oportunidad de vivir esta experiencia.

Una parte pequeñísima de mi mente, fue consciente de los gritos sofocados que Esme y Alice ahogaban con sus manos, del murmullo emocionado de Rosalie mientras veía sobreexcitada la próxima llegada de mis bebés, de los sollozos taciturnos que Edward emitía en cada gemido generado en lo más profundo de su garganta, en la respiración desigual de Sam, en la expresión atónita que se dibujaba en su rostro, pero nadie podía importarme tanto como Jake y su angustia, su miedo palpable que casi podía paladear amargamente en la punta de mi lengua, en la mezcla de emociones que reflejaba su mirada; decisión, ansiedad, terror, amor… adoración… fe en que a pesar de todo, saldría viva de esta situación.

Afuera, el viento volvió a soplar aquel rezo de despedida que escuché antes de venir aquí. Parecía que esa plegaria no iba dirigida a Harry ni a Edward, sino a mi misma. Aun así, tenía pensado luchar hasta el final… incluso después de eso seguiría instándome a no darme por vencida.

-¡quédate conmigo Bella!, ¡tienes que resistir!-la voz de Jacob taladró mis tímpanos, aunque mis alaridos enloquecidos, opacaban cualquier otro sonido que pudiese existir a mi alrededor.

_Por supuesto que resistiré, lo prometí… es mi meta… el lugar al que he de llegar._

Otro estruendo resonó en la habitación, esta vez fue mi columna vertebral, la cual se partió en dos, mientras la mano de Jacob penetraba mi intimidad fragmentada.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper continuaban sujetando con todas sus fuerzas mis brazos y mi pecho, para segundos después escuchar como Jacob finalmente sacaba al primero de nuestros bebés, el cual en su trayecto, disgregó mi cadera.

Ya no podía sentir más dolor, era imposible, parece que había superado todos los límites existentes –en mortales e inmortales– de la más absoluta de las agonías. No concebía que alguien pudiese sobrellevar este tormento y vivir para contarlo.

_Ya casi, ya falta poco para que vea a el rostro de mis bebés_, repetí esa frase como un mantra dentro de mi cabeza al tiempo que mi ansia llegaba violentamente a su fin.

Enseguida que la paz inundó mi cuerpo maltrecho, busqué con la mirada a mis bebés, preguntándome porque tanto silencio, ¿en donde estaban los llantos?, ¿acaso su nacimiento fue tan violento que los había lastimado?, ¿fue demasiado tarde?. Pero más tardé en crear mil y un conjeturas en mi cerebro, que en ver una fracción de segundo más tarde, a los seres por los cuales todo este dolor había valido la pena, descansando tranquilamente en los brazos de Jacob y Sam.

_Perfectos,_ fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente en cuanto la mirada penetrante de mis bebés se topó con la mía. Sin temor a equivocarme o parecer soberbia, sabía que no existían seres más hermosos que ellos, sin embargo, era curioso en mi decir eso, ya que en mi primera impresión, vi más facciones mías en sus pequeños rostros que de Jake. No solo poseían rasgos físicos que evidenciaban su herencia vampira –como la piel pálida, gélida y marmórea o las marcas de un púrpura tenue contorneando sus grandes ojos– también tenían su rostro en forma de corazón, labios carnosos y pómulos prominentes. Incluso Charlie estaba representado en los rizos que se alcanzaban a ver a través de la capa de sangre que cubría sus cuerpos.

Al tiempo que extendía una de mis manos hacia el bebé que Jake tenía acunado entre sus brazos, comencé a apreciar con más claridad rasgos inconfundibles que habían heredado de el; como su cabello negro azabache, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, sangre corría a través de sus venas frías, incluso sus corazones pronunciaban aquella melodía acelerada y cadenciosa que me fascinaba, y lo más importante, _mi sonrisa_… la sonrisa que veneraba, estaba plasmada en esos rostros rollizos y perfectos. Ambos eran una mezcla perfecta de el y mía. Imposible pero cierto. _Irreal._

También descubrí algo en ellos que definitivamente no heredaron de ninguno de los dos, y era el color de sus ojos, uno de ellos los tenía verdes y el otro azul violáceo.

Pese lo maltrecho de mi cuerpo, no pude sentir otra cosa más que adoración mientras reconocía con devoción a mis pequeños milagros… el dolor rápidamente había quedado en el olvido.

-son… perfectos-pronuncié en un susurro mientras la mano de uno de mis bebés, se prensaba con fuerza de uno de mis dedos- …hermosos-balbuceé

-hermosas-retiré la mirada de mis bebés, para ver estupefacta a Jake, el cual, veía con cierto embeleso a nuestras hijas, _¿acaso era eso una imperceptible sonrisa que irradiaba orgullo paternal?_, si, no podía ser otra cosa-… son niñas Bells-dijo y asentí

De repente un rayo diminuto de sol se estrelló sobre los ojos verdes de mi bebé, y en una fracción de segundo, creí que su piel, al igual que la mía, desprendería los destellos de varios colores que presencié varias veces en los Cullen y en mi misma. Pero en lugar de eso, me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos se tornaban repentinamente de color dorado, y su piel antes pálida, adquiría un hermoso tono marfil, _parece un ser salido de un cuento de fantasía,_ me dije mientras a mi mente llegaba la imagen de una crisálida1 colgando de un árbol una mañana de primavera… sus ojos irradiaban aquellas tonalidades verdes y doradas que aprecié en más de una ocasión durante alguno de mis viajes con Renée… _una pequeña Chrysalis._

Tuve ganas de llorar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que mis ojos me picaran profusamente mientras admiraba con devoción a mis bebés… a mis hermosas bebés.

_En mi cuerpo ya no queda nada que romper, _pensé con cierta ironía mientras sentía como todas y cada una de mis hendiduras comenzaban a abrirse,_ así que si mi rostro refleja las marcas de mi llanto, seguramente estas se confunden con las grietas que decoran todo mi cuerpo_.

Caí en la cuenta que estos eran mis últimos momentos… que hiciera lo que hiciera ya no hay marcha atrás y no podía estar más feliz por ello, mi misión en esta vida estaba cumplida.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad comenzaba a engullir mi entorno, y no quise aceptar que mi eternidad sería así de corta, me negaba a dejar a mis hijas. Quería cuidarlas, mimarlas, verlas crecer, _¡no puedo perecer aquí!, _y aunque me repetía incesantemente que mis pequeñas estaban sanas, felices y vivas, añoré que la vida me diera más. Necesitaba vivir, lo anhelaba más que nunca, pero parece que todas esas veces que pedí la muerte en manos de Edward, la vida no las había olvidado y estaban finalmente cumpliéndose en el momento menos indicado.

_Dios no cumple caprichos ni endereza jorobados_, escuche decir una vez esta frase a Renée y ahora comprendía su significado. Mi yo interna intentaba aferrarse con ferocidad a la poca vida que me quedaba, pero esta como el agua, se estaba escapando de mis manos.

-_siempre lo supe, valió la pena_-pensé en voz alta-… quiero cargarlas, dámelas-Jake y Sam colocaron a mis bebés sobre mi pecho sin protestar, y ellas, como si supieran que hacer, se acurrucaron entre mis brazos mientras me permitían hacerles mimos en la cabeza

Me encontraba perdida admirando las expresiones que se dibujaban en sus rostros rollizos, en su piel pálida que se encontraba debajo de esa cortina de sangre que bañaba sus pequeños cuerpos, asombrándome de que a pesar de tener solo unos segundos de nacidas, eran capaces de mover sus extremidades con una abrumadora perfección, incluso de analizar su entorno con la actitud propia de un adulto. Pero al clavar sus ojos sobre las grietas que deformaban mi cara, la expresión curiosa de sus miradas se ensombreció, al tiempo que sus deditos comenzaron a repasar con lentitud mi pecho resquebrajado, cayendo todo el peso de la situación injustamente sobre ellas… _culpa, remordimiento_, ninguna de esas emociones debían dibujarse en sus facciones. Ellas eran inocentes, víctimas de este cuerpo incambiable que poco a poco se desmorona. nocentes, ros, ellas eran inocentes, solo unas vdebaban mi pecho su mirada se ensombrecii cara que adornan todo mi cuerpo...

-ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande si ustedes están bien-sus miradas entristecidas se posaron sobre mi rostro-son mi vida entera, las amo. Ahora ratifico que la mejor decisión que he tomado ha sido tenerlas, debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecerlas-besé la coronilla de sus cabezas, saboreando el aroma dulce de la sangre que las cubría, mientras ese liquido espeso y caliente rozaba mis labios

Sin embargo, debajo de ese suculento aroma no había nada que delatara la fragancia de mis bebés.

_¿Acaso su sangre carecía de olor?.__ sue_

Antes que mi boca se alejara de ellas, mi cuerpo comenzó a protestar por el movimiento que había hecho, y sin poder evitarlo, un grito salió despedido desde mi garganta al sentir, como en un terremoto masivo de mi cuerpo, todo estaba por llegar a su fin.

En menos de un segundo, alguien se había llevado a mis bebés, _¡NO!, NO ME LAS QUITEN_, grité para mis adentros. Con mi vista periférica, vi que Rosalie las tenía acurrucadas amorosamente en su pecho, admirándolas como si fuesen las Diosas a las que durante décadas, les había rendido culto solemnemente. Extrañamente no sentí la furia que creí experimentaría si alguno de los Cullen las tocaban… de un modo insólito, no podía sentir rencor por Rosalie, después de todo, ella fue la más sincera conmigo, la única que siempre demostró su odio hacia mi.

-¡Bella!-los brazos de Jake rodearon mi espalda mientras me pegaba contra su pecho. Gotas cálidas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, _Jake estaba llorando_, mi destrucción lo mataba a el también

_Egoísta hasta el final Bella, la haz hecho buena en esta ocasión_, me dije y una sonrisa lacónica se dibujó en mis labios. _Ni siquiera llegando al infierno conseguirías pagar todo el daño que le haces una y otra vez a esta persona que te entregó su corazón desde el principio._

-creo que… no podré cumplir mi promesa después de todo-susurré débilmente, sintiendo como las grietas que rasgaban lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo, intentaban en vano cerrar. Los ojos de Jake se clavaron sobre mi rostro y su expresión dijo más que mil palabras-perdón, te he lastimado una y otra vez… sigo creyendo que merecías algo mejor que yo-con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro lloroso, sintiendo sobre mi palma como sus labios me besaban una y otra vez-tu mereces luz, no oscuridad-musité

-entonces mancíllame con tu oscuridad, ensucia mi alma, llévame a las profundidades del infierno. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu eres mi motor, mi luz?... dijiste que no me dejarías y quiero que al menos cumplas una promesa Isabella-abrí mis ojos de par en par al escucharle llamarme Isabella. _Esta muy enojado_, me dije mientras acariciaba con las yemas de mis dedos una de sus mejillas, resultándome imposible no reírme por su amenaza

-mi cuerpo no sanará… son demasiadas heridas. Está bien así Jake, quizás así debían terminar las cosas… después de todo no he hecho otra cosa más que herirte-negó fervientemente con su cabeza mientras me acunaba una vez más contra su pecho, meciéndome de atrás a adelante, besando la corinilla de mi cabeza, mis párpados, mi boca, cuando de pronto un grito agudo y desesperado nos obligó a olvidarnos de nuestra despedida

Nuestras miradas se posaron sobre Rosalie, la cual, observaba desconcertada y maravillada a una de mis bebés mientras estremecía su pequeño cuerpo entre chillidos y manotazos, exigiendo de una manera muy clara ser liberada.

Era evidente que Rosalie estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar los movimientos exasperados de mi Chrysalis, ya que de no ser porque Esme tomó a la otra bebé entre sus brazos, esta quizás hubiese caído al suelo.

Las manitas de Chrysalis las mantenía extendidas hacia mi, parecía como si quisiera acortar la distancia entre ella y yo, mientras abría y cerraba sus deditos en forma de puños rápidamente, y fue en ese momento que vi como lágrimas en forma de pequeños diamantes, corrían una detrás de otra sobre sus mejillas.

-no llores, por favor… -quise llorar con ella, ansiaba tocarla y borrar de su rostro esa expresión agónica que ningún bebé debería portar

Mi mano ya se encontraba extendida hacia ellas antes que fuera plenamente consciente de ello, pero al dirigir brevemente mis ojos hacia las grietas de mi brazo me percaté de un extraño fenómeno; las hendiduras estaban cerrando, _¿¡pero como…!?._

-la bebé está haciendo esto-Edward, sorprendido y taciturno, contestó mi pregunta silenciosa, mientras que, como el resto de nosotros, la observaba atónito

La mirada de Chrysalis se mantenía fija sobre mi cuerpo maltrecho, mientras que las heridas, antes mortales, cerraban velozmente, regenerando la piel donde antes solo había un hueco, restaurando mis huesos resquebrajados en un proceso completamente indoloro, para que un par de segundos después, pareciera la misma Bella de antes de mi embarazo.

No, me veía mucho mejor, no me importaba en absoluto que mis palabras parecieran soberbias o frívolas, no decía más que la verdad, y tan extasiada me sentía por sentirme más viva que antes, que no le di importancia al hecho de saberme casi desnuda frente a toda esta audiencia que me veía boquiabierto.

-… Bella-antes de terminar de pronunciar mi nombre, los brazos de Jake rodearon con fuerza mis hombros y yo, en un acto completamente impulsivo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé rudamente su boca-jamás me vuelvas a hacer pasar por todo esto de nuevo, no lo soportaría-repuso aun con sus labios sobre los míos

_Oh, como extrañaba esta sensación_, me dije mientras percibía como el aroma exquisito de su sangre, penetraba a través de mi nariz, calentando mis entrañas congeladas, incluso esta quemazón que carcomía mi garganta me parecía agradable. Después de lo que viví hace unos momentos, me sentía capaz de soportarlo todo, incluso de atravesar el infierno completamente ilesa.

-¡wow!, que habilidad más sorprendente-la expresión divertida de Emmet trajo mi mente de regreso a mis bebés, y aunque no había perdido detalle de sus tiernas expresiones, de la curiosidad y atención con la que observaban los rostros de todos, del gesto fruncido de Chrysalis mientras observaba fijamente a Edward o a alguno de los Cullen, Jake siempre conseguía distraer gran parte de mi atención

-y yo que creía haberlo visto todo, ¿me pregunto como será su desarrollo de ahora en adelante?... ¿qué tipo de alimentación necesitan?, ¿su cuerpo será tan resistente como el nuestro?-era obvio que Carlisle no podía suprimir su curiosidad médica, pero no deseaba que mis hijas fuesen unos conejillos de Indias en su consultorio, y aunque una parte de mi se dijo que el jamás las trataría de ese modo conscientemente, no tenía pensado darle la oportunidad. Era incapaz de confiar en ellos

Finalmente podía irme de aquí para no regresar más, lo que menos quería era volver a pisar este lugar lleno de malos recuerdos. Tomaría a mis bebés y las disfrutaría junto con Jake en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa. Pero en cuanto comencé a acercarme a Rosalie y Esme para arrebatarles a mis pequeñas, bramidos provenientes de Forks me detuvieron en seco.

No necesité escuchar a Edward decir que o quien había sido el responsable de semejante bullicio para saber que el núcleo del problema tenía un solo nombre.

-¡Gabrielle!-Jake me observó desconcertado mientras me escuchó pronunciar con terror su nombre, sin embargo decidió no hacer preguntas-tenemos que ir con ella Jake, nos necesita-su mirada se clavó sobre mis ojos, y asintió mientras una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

El olor a sangre humana bañó el ambiente en una fracción de segundo.

-¿¡esas personas vienen con ustedes!?-la voz de Sam estaba oscurecida por la ira, era obvio que se encontraba mucho más que enfadado con nosotros, sin embargo no podía importarme menos su molestia. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en estos momentos era en Gabrielle, en estar a su lado en este preciso segundo para protegerla, abrazarla… susurrarle en su pequeño oído que todo estaría bien

-así es-Jake dio un paso hacia el, y por la tensión que emanaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, supe que estaba listo para atacar-son amigos míos y me mantendré al lado de ellos pase lo que pase-espetó mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano

Aunque en su rostro estuviesen dibujados la decisión y la firmeza, sabía que por dentro, una batalla se estaba librando dentro de Jake; sufría extraordinariamente por haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Sam, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía incapaz de actuar diferente.

Mejor que nadie conocía esa sensación de impotencia… de imposibilidad para tomar un rumbo diferente por mucho que lo deseé. Parecía que el vampirismo y la imprimación eran similares después de todo… un camino de una sola ruta, ¿pero que no es así la vida misma?, estaba confundida.

-¿¡te das cuenta del peligro que has traído no solo a Forks, sino a la reservación, Jacob!?-gritó mientras su cuerpo entero era azotado por espasmos, sin embargo, la expresión severa de su mirada jamás cambió. Estaba en completo estado alfa y tuve miedo, no de el, sino de lo que sería capaz de hacer junto con el resto de la manada-¡eres una vergüenza para los Quileute!, no me tentaré el corazón para proteger a la gente que has decidido ignorar. Mataré a los responsables de la masacre que tu nueva "familia" está llevando a cabo ¿¡entendiste!?-grito al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus puños, tornándose la piel de sus nudillos imposiblemente pálida y después explotó en el sentido más literal de la palabra

Rápidamente Sam se fue perdiendo entre pelo, hocico y garras, para una fracción de segundo después tener frente a nosotros a un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo, a punto de embestirnos. Sin titubeos, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente fuese consciente de ello, y mis brazos, como constrictoras, rodearon con fuerza el torso de Sam y lo lancé hacia el bosque, rompiendo uno de los amplios vitrales que decoraban la estancia de los Cullen. Detrás de mi, Jake también entró en fase, así que antes que continuara con una pelea sin sentido, lo insté a detenerse.

-¡no es momento para que pelees con Sam!, debemos detener a la manada antes que lleguen con Gabrielle-sus ojos vacilantes, pasaban de mi rostro al de un inconsciente Sam, como si se resistiera a ver la lógica en mis palabras -¡ve!, no hay tiempo que perder, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos-asintió, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la maleza

No contaba con mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que haría, aun así me di el lujo de hacerlo porque existía un factor que requería de toda mi concentración; mis bebés. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que resultaría peligroso llevarlas conmigo, pero mi instinto me pedía a gritos permanecer con ellas, tomarlas entre mis brazos y salir corriendo de aquí, sencillamente me resistía a dejarlas al cuidado de mis verdugos.

_¡Basta, es obvio que la solución esta aquí y no la quieres ver!_, gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era evidente que estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto que tenía solo una salida. _¿Por qué demonios existía la estúpida lógica?_, la verdad sea dicha, en momentos como este me estorbaba bastante.

-Rosalie, ¿podrías cuidar a mis bebés en mi ausencia?-susurré con hostilidad y su respuesta fue una sorpresa esperada. Adornó su rostro con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de 1,000,000 de watts de potencia, y asintió emocionada mientras levantaba a Chrysalis para que Emmet la viera, el cual para mi asombro, observó a Rosalie sorprendido y emocionado, como si fuese extraño verla desplegar ese nivel de entusiasmo

-¡por supuesto!-una estúpida sonrisa adornó mi rostro mientras veía como le hacía mimos a mi Chrysalis, la cual seria y curiosa, la admiraba desde sus brazos gélidos y perfectos-Esme vamos a… -comenzó a balbucear Rosalie, pero no le di tiempo a que terminara su frase, de mi boca comenzaron a salir palabras que mi mente comenzaba a ponderar

-¡no!-Rosalie giró su rostro hacia mi al igual que el resto de los Cullen-nada ha cambiado, si solicito tu ayuda es porque no tengo otra alternativa, más no porque signifique reconciliaciones que jamás se darán, ¿esta claro?, no quiero que absolutamente nadie más que tu toque a mis hijas-me acerqué a Esme y le quité a mi otra bebé de sus manos, ignorando la mirada afligida que adornaba su mirada

Los ojos azul violáceo de mi bebé, me observaban con amor y regocijo. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, permitiéndome ver una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos decorando sus encías.

-es absurdo lo que voy a decir, pero a nadie más podría confiárselas en este momento-fruncí el ceño ante lo que escuchaba salir de mi boca

Era totalmente contradictorio lo que decía, pero jamás había sido más sincera en mi vida. De mi mente no se apartaban las imágenes de Rosalie extasiada mientras veía mi vientre, o lo que era peor, el amor que reflejaba su mirada cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre mis hijas. Por mucho que lo intentara, sabía que no la podría odiar como deseaba.

Lo único que sentía hacia ella era tristeza y melancolía… aun no sabía porque.

-se que a tu lado ellas estarán seguras-con cierta reticencia le entregué a mi bebé y le di la dirección de mi casa para que nos viésemos allá en cuanto resolviéramos el problema de Gabrielle

Estaba implícito que por el momento, nadie más que ella y Emmet eran bienvenidos allá. Sin refutar mi petición ni hacer preguntas que una parte de mi esperaba hiciera, las abrigó cuidadosamente con una chamarra de Emmet – el cual tenía dibujado en su rostro una congoja que desentonaba con su personalidad pícara y bromista–, tomó varias bolsas de sangre que Esme y Alice habían llevado, y sorprendentemente, se despidió de mi con una sonrisa.

Acompañada por Emmet, partieron hacia Ozette sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera para decirle un "hasta luego" a su familia.

-te guste o no necesitas nuestra ayuda, Bella-giré mi rostro y encaré hostilmente a Alice, la cual, por muy desagradable que me pareciera admitirlo, tenía razón. Jake y yo solos no podremos contener a la manada completa-si quieres evitar que esa niña inmortal sea destrozada por la manada el día de hoy, necesitarás de todos nosotros para lograrlo-un suspiro áspero se escapó de mi boca entreabierta, la cual traidora, emitió un gruñido amenazador a los presentes, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no era yo el motivo en cuestión, sino Gabrielle y su bienestar

No había mucho que pensar. Crearía una alianza momentánea con ellos para protegerla.

-perfecto, ya está decidido, ahora ponte esto-me observó con desagrado de arriba abajo al tiempo que me extendía unos pantalones de algodón en tubo negros y una blusa gris larga del mismo material. Los observé como si no supiera para que servían-no pensarás ir semidesnuda a Forks ¿o si?-una vez más tuvo razón. Adornó su pequeño rostro con aquella sonrisa de antaño y sin devolverle el gesto, tomé la ropa

Realmente no me importaba andar desnuda, me gustaba más de lo que me permitía expresar, me daba una sensación de libertad y seguridad que jamás experimenté de humana, sin embargo, el comentario de Alice tenía un punto de lógica que no pude ignorar, así que sin pudor alguno retiré los retazos de ropa que quedaron vivos de mi parto, y en menos de una fracción de segundo, vestía las ropas que Alice me había prestado.

Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pero me gustaba como acentuaban estas prendas, las curvas de mi cuerpo.

_5 minutos con 36 segundos perdidos desde que Jake se fue_… tiempo suficiente para que la manada hubiese llegado a Forks y… ¡NO!, ni siquiera me atreví a pensarlo, debía decretar algo positivo. _Ellos están bien, ellos están bien_, _ellos están bien,_ repetí esa frase como un mantra una y otra vez, mientras velozmente, corría hacia Forks con los Cullen siguiéndome lo más cerca que podían.

Llegue a las inmediaciones del bosque Olympic y Forks en menos de dos minutos, y a 26 metros de distancia, visualicé la escena que, de ser humana, me acosaría incesantemente noche tras noche; a dos miembros de la manada de Sam encima de Gabrielle con la más asesina de las intenciones. Bajo de ellos, mi pequeña niña inmortal se veía imposiblemente diminuta e indefensa; gritando histéricamente al tiempo que deforma sus bellas facciones, pateando como puede el estomago de sus verdugos, y sus manitas, crispadas fuertemente sobre el hocico de una de las bestias, intentando en balde alejarlos de ella… si, una pesadilla en el más literal de los sentidos.

Con mi vista periférica vi a Jacob tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras intenta levantarse de la tierra húmeda, _esta gravemente herido_, me dije mientras veía como fruncía su rostro al respirar. Tras de el, tres lobos desconocidos y peligrosos, lo embisten nuevamente y el pequeño claro se llena de gruñidos y chillidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**1** En muchos lepidópteros, la pupa (capullo de la mariposa) se denomina **crisálida o chrysalis**; las crisálidas (del griego χρυσος, _chrysos_, «oro») están entre las formas más vistosas que puede adoptar una pupa, y al ser por lo común superficiales son, probablemente, el ejemplo más familiar. La mayoría de las crisálidas de mariposa se cuelgan durante todo el proceso de un pedúnculo sedoso producido por la oruga —llamado «cremáster»—, y se ocultan entre el follaje para protegerse.

**Una vez explicado de que significa Chrysalis les diré porque elegí ese nombre. Bueno quise mantener ese aspecto de la historia original, obviamente no iba a ponerle renesmee a la hija de bella en mi fic, pero si uno que fuese con su personalidad, y bien que mal la crisalida se estudia en ciencias así que me dije "a bella le gustan las ciencias, no estaría mal ponerle un nombre extraño a su bebé, y Chrysalis me parecio perfecto, incluso el final del nombre se pronuncia igual que Alice, lo cual creanme fue accidental, no planeado jajajaj. Revisé el cap a consicencia pero si hay algun error haganmelo sabe y con gusto lo arreglo. En fin, espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, que haya valido la pena la espera y que me dejen sus reviews. Gracias a mis nuevos lectores, disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios**

**Besos y les dejo avance del proximo cap**

**Avance cap 20**

_Estaba esquivando a penas los ataques de los lobos, los cuales, pese su torpeza inicial, comenzaban a bloquear mis movimientos. Leah, con la cual ya había tenido un altercado, era la más letal de todos y la que, pese su tamaño, me estaba dando más batalla. Todo indicaba que planeaba terminar lo que Jake le impidió hacer en casa de Billy; matarme. _


	21. Capitulo 20: Altercado

**Ahora si me demoré bastante¡ mil perdones. Espero que disfruten del cap¡ os leemos en las notas de autora¡**

* * *

><p><em>Con mi vista periférica vi a Jacob tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras intenta levantarse de la tierra húmeda, esta gravemente herido, me dije mientras veía como fruncía su rostro al respirar. Tras de el, tres lobos desconocidos y peligrosos, lo embisten nuevamente y el pequeño claro se llena de gruñidos y chillidos. <em>

**Capitulo 20: Altercado**

_¿Qué paso con Cassius?, ¿dónde está?_, _¿por qué Gabrielle esta sola?,_ me pregunté una y otra vez, aterrándome adivinar la respuesta a mis cuestionamientos.

-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!-gruñí al tiempo que una de mis manos se prensaba con fuerza sobre el lomo del lobo color café, –del cual no sabía el nombre– y lo lanzaba aparatosamente contra los árboles

Paul, que estaba a punto de degollar a Gabrielle, desvió su atención unos preciosos segundos de ella, para encararme con la más hostil de las expresiones, sin saber que al hacerlo, me daba la oportunidad perfecta de darle una fuerte patada en la cara y evitar así que cumpliera su objetivo. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, _le fracturé la mandíbula_, y en vez de sentirme culpable de haber herido a uno de los amigos de Jake, no pude más que sentir orgullo al verlo gimotear y retorcerse lastimeramente sobre el pasto húmedo.

Ya no hay marcha tras, la relación de amistad que no había comenzado con los hermanos de Jake, acababa de terminar en este momento, era evidente que jamás congeniaría con ellos.

_¡Llegué a tiempo, llegué a tiempo!_, me dije con alivio y desesperación mientras giraba apresuradamente mi rostro hacia Gabrielle.

Una minúscula parte de mi cerebro fue consciente de que su vestido corto antes blanco, ahora yacía teñido de la sangre de sus víctimas. Sin embargo, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en sus ojos asustados y aterrorizados, los cuales, de no ser porque era físicamente imposible, parecían llorar profusamente lágrimas de sangre. Una fracción de segundo después, sus bracitos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello, y completamente histérica, sollozó sobrecogida frases ininteligibles en francés que fui incapaz de entender, cayendo en la cuenta inmediatamente, que gotas de sangre de sus víctimas adornaban todo su rostro.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas absurdas, hacerle mimos en la cabeza, checar que no estuviese herida, acunarla entre mis brazos para infundirle seguridad, limpiar la sangre aun caliente que escurría de sus labios en forma de flor, pero debía dejar eso para después, ya que en menos de un segundo, toda la manada nos rodeó velozmente con un solo propósito en mente, despedazarnos miembro por miembro sin piedad.

-sujétate de mi cuello y pase lo que pase no te sueltes-inquirí rápidamente, mientras que, entre lamentos y sollozos que Gabrielle profería en francés, la pasaba a mi espalda

Con fuerza, aprisionó sus brazos como constrictoras alrededor de mi cuello, para después esconder su rostro entre mi cabello al tiempo que sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de mi torso.

-tengo miedo-susurró en inglés y mi corazón inmóvil murió un millón de veces

Quise decirle que no había porque temer, que yo la protegería con mi vida… sin embargo no tuve tiempo de decir absolutamente nada, ya que en un acto completamente coreografiado, los lobos que nos rodeaban, saltaron sobre sus patas traseras y se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

Evadir a un lobo era tarea sencilla, para mi, era como predecir una película que vi una y otra vez, pero en cámara lenta, sin embargo hacer lo mismo con 4 lobos furiosos, estaba resultándome bastante complicado pese mi fuerza y velocidad.

Los gritos agudos de Gabrielle taladraban mis oídos mientras sentía como sus bracitos se crispaban sobre mi piel marmórea ante cada gruñido que los lobos emitían cerca de nosotras, ante cada movimiento que lograba esquivar por un pelo de rana, ante las escazas veces que alguno de ellos conseguía tocar con sus garras, sus piernas enganchadas a mis costillas. _Esta aterrorizada_. Es innegable cual es el objetivo de los lobos, sin embargo no les permitiría culminarlo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, yo me encargaría de protegerla. La amaba demasiado, así de simple. Gabrielle es mi niña, mi hija, y como lo haría con mis bebés, no permitiría que absolutamente nadie le tocara un solo pelo. No me importa que tan justos puedan ser sus motivos.

Pese su torpeza inicial, los lobos comenzaban a bloquear mis movimientos. Leah, con la cual ya había tenido un altercado, era la más letal de todos, y la que pese su tamaño, me estaba dando más batalla. Todo indicaba que planeaba terminar lo que Jake le impidió hacer en casa de Billy; matarme. _Quiero ver que lo intente_, dijo mi yo interno mientras enredaba con precisión mis brazos alrededor de su torso y lo estrujaba con fuerza. Un fuerte bufido escapando de su hocico me indicó que había cumplido mi objetivo, y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, la aventé contra el lobo color arena que era casi tan pequeño como ella, estampándose estrepitosamente contra una roca. No la había matado, pero si la dejé lo suficientemente lastimada como para darme el lujo de restar 2 lobos de la pelea.

-¡CUIDADO!-al escuchar el grito de Gabrielle, giré mi rostro y vi a un lobo café a unos milímetros de nosotras con su mirada fija sobre mi niña inmortal

Mi cuerpo reaccionó demasiado rápido, sin saber en que momento lo pensé, mi brazo se interpuso en su camino para proteger a Gabrielle, _me va a arrancar el brazo_, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor de haber perdido uno de mis miembros, pero nada. Abrí nuevamente los ojos, y vi a Edward a un lado mío sosteniendo con ambas manos al lobo por el hocico, adornando sus ojos con una expresión fría y asesina.

-¡NI… SE TE OCURRA… PENSARLO!-espetó con los labios entrecerrados, y con la elegancia natural que posee, aventó al lobo lejos de nosotras

-… gracias… -musité con sinceridad mientras veía como las grietas en mi brazo comenzaban a cerrar rápidamente. Era una sensación extraña, parecida ligeramente a las cosquillas y a la vez abismalmente diferente

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos y su respuesta fue una diminuta sonrisa que jamás iluminó su mirada.

El resto de los Cullen llegaron finalmente al claro. Una parte de mi mente fue consciente que solo 11 segundos habían pasado desde que pisé este claro, sin embargo sentí que una época entera había transcurrido desde que llegué aquí.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor buscando con desespero a Jacob, el cual para mi beneplácito, se acercaba velozmente a nosotras, aparentemente ya recuperado de sus heridas.

Suspiré con alivio al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre nosotros de un salto y envolvía su cuello con mis brazos. Su hocico acarició con fervor el costado derecho de mi rostro, y claramente escuché en mi oído el ronroneo que se generaba desde su garganta. _Estás a salvo Bells, estás a salvo, ambas lo están_… algo en mi interior sabía que eso es lo que musitaba silenciosamente dentro de su mente.

Pero por mucho que quisiera pasar el resto de mi eternidad de esta manera, mi mente alerta y escandalosa me lo impidió. Mi subconsciente en ningún momento dejó de gritar por Cassius y su paradero.

Con brusquedad alejé mi rostro de Jake y sus ojos confundidos se clavaron sobre los míos.

-¿¡dónde esta Cassius, Jake!?-negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía su entrecejo. _No sabe nada,_ y la falta de conocimiento solo elevó mi angustia a niveles que no conseguía controlar

Comenzaba a pensar lo peor, una teoría más siniestra que la otra, hasta que la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pesimistas cavilaciones.

-el esta bien-giré mi rostro para preguntarle que sabía y no hizo falta, el se encontraba observando fijamente un punto perdido del claro-escuchó la pelea pero no pudo venir… -dijo

Frunció el ceño y supe que no terminó de decir lo que quería porque mi niña estaba presente, así que fue sencillo intuir que estaba borrando de la mente de las personas de Forks, lo sucedido con Gabrielle, sin embargo, algo en su expresión me alarmó, Edward estaba demasiado alerta, tenso incluso. Sea lo que sea que estuviese por pasar debía estar preparada, así que coloqué a Gabrielle sobre el lomo de Jake y ella se escondió perfectamente en el hueco que se formaba entre sus hombros.

A nuestro alrededor los lobos, antes heridos y maltrechos, comenzaron a ponerse en pie nuevamente, uniéndose a ellos casi enseguida Sam, el cual, completamente fuera de si, posó su mirada asesina sobre el pequeño bulto que sobresalía del lomo de Jake. Si en su expresión llegó a existir algún resquicio que delatara su humanidad, esta se había desvanecido por completo dentro de su furia. En estos momentos el era un animal salvaje a punto de matar a sus presas.

Un bramido amenazador salió despedido de su hocico, y acto seguido, una serie de gruñidos se escucharon a lo largo y ancho del bosque, generándose en el claro un eco sombrío a nuestro alrededor que revelaba nuestra próxima muerte, o al menos, esa era la clara intención de la manada.

Estábamos a una fracción de segundo de que Sam o alguno de los lobos se dispusieran a atacarnos, así que me puse en guardia junto con Jake y el resto de los Cullen, al tiempo que mi mente diseñaba a una velocidad sobrenatural sinfín de estrategias para sacar ilesa a Gabrielle de esta situación, cuando de la nada, Cassius emergió por entre unos matorrales, y con una sincronización perfecta, Edward y Alice se lanzaron sobre el lobo negro, envolvieron su cuello con sus brazos y casi al mismo tiempo, las manos de Cassius se colocaron sobre las sienes de Sam y supe lo que estaba pasando; le borraba de su mente los recuerdos de Gabrielle y nuestra pelea. Estaba segura de ello.

_¿Pero como conseguiría borrar los recuerdos de todos antes que nos atacaran?. Sencillo, pelearíamos para conseguirlo. No existía otro método para proteger a Gabrielle más que ese. _

Contrario a lo que creía, Cassius no tuvo la necesidad de tocar la cabeza de todos los integrantes de la manada para que olvidaran lo sucedido, ya que la mirada perdida de todos, era un reflejo perfecto de la expresión de Sam en estos momentos.

_Quizás se debe a la conexión telepática que tienen entre ellos_, me dije. Sorprendentemente, no tuve la más mínima curiosidad en indagar si mi teoría era la correcta o no, por ahora la manada ya no representaba un peligro para nosotros, y con eso me sentía más que satisfecha.

No había transcurrido ni un segundo, cuando vi como las manos de Cassius se alejaban rápidamente de Sam, dejándolo en aparente estado catatónico junto con el resto de los lobos.

-vámonos, tenemos poco tiempo antes que reaccionen-y como clarinete militar, todos huimos del lugar, dejando atrás a los lobos, los cuales, hasta hace unos segundos, se habían convertido en nuestros verdugos

Una parte de mi, –la más predominante debía admitir–, se sentía aliviada de que todo volviera a su cauce normal, y no por mi realmente, sino por Jake. Mejor que nadie, sabía que el estaba feliz por el resultado, así que sin planearlo, una sonrisa estúpidamente enorme se dibujó en mi boca, al tiempo que una carcajada generada desde mi garganta, salía despedida de mis labios.

Jamás dejaría de admirar el eco parecido al repiqueteo de campanas que producía mi voz. Era hermoso. Gracias a este detalle tan insignificante, mi mente se distrajo nuevamente.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la frontera que separaba Forks de Ozette, y_a nos encontramos lo bastante lejos de la manada, ya no hay peligro_, me dije y no le vi sentido seguir corriendo, por lo que me detuve junto con los demás.

Giré a mi alrededor y mi vista se posó inmediatamente sobre Cassius, el cual, por la expresión abatida y desolada de su rostro mientras acariciaba con su mirada mi rostro, supe sin temor a equivocarme que se sentía como el único responsable de lo sucedido.

_¡Eso es mentira!_, me dije, y casi al mismo tiempo llegué hasta el, envolví su espalda con mis brazos y pegué mi rostro sobre su pecho esperando disipar la tristeza que oscurecía su rostro.

-no es tu culpa-me atreví a levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo y vi que me observaba con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. No creía como ciertas mis palabras y eso me dolió profundamente-es la verdad lo que te digo Cassius, todos estamos bien, no hay ninguna baja, excepto mi blusa, claro. Es una pena porque me gustaba bastante, creo que me va bien lo femenino después de todo-dije con un poco de humor para verlo sonreír, pero su mirada borgoña se tornó más dolida… atormentada

_Cassius…_

-pudo haber ocurrido una catástrofe y habría sido enteramente culpa mía, Bella-sus brazos rodearon súbitamente mi espalda y me levantó al vilo mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cabello. Mi mente estaba obnubilada, no sabía que hacer para consolarlo, pero mi cuerpo parecía tener una idea más clara, ya que mis brazos decidieron envolver sus hombros, mientras que con una de mis manos, acariciaba su nuca, al tiempo que enredaba mechones de cabello entre mis dedos-pude haberla perdido a usted o a la Srta. Gabrielle por mi descuido. Ni viviendo toda una eternidad habría sido merecedor de su perdón-una de sus manos se colocó a la altura de mis sienes y una llamada de alerta despertó en mi interior-si conocer mi secreto la llevará a la desgracia a usted y los suyos, prefiero infinitamente que me olvide, aunque una parte de mi fenezca con sus memorias-supe lo que estaba por ocurrir, borraría mis recuerdos relacionados con el y Gabrielle.

Definitivamente eso no era negociable.

Ante la mirada atónica de todos, me aparté de un salto de el. Una minúscula parte de mi cerebro registró que los Cullen aun estaban con nosotros, sin embargo, mis ojos estaban clavados sobre los de Cassius, el cual, me observaba con una expresión indiferente que conocía perfectamente bien.

_Igual a la primera vez que lo vi… me esconde sus sentimientos. _

No podía enojarme con el ni mucho menos culparlo por pensar de esa manera, todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de su vida mortal e inmortal, le ha dejado claro que su deber es proteger a sus seres queridos a costa de lo que sea. Pero conmigo se había topado con pared, no necesitaba ser protegida ahora, soy una vampira adulta, se lo que quiero y a donde deseo llegar, y tanto el como Gabrielle eran piezas importantes que necesitaba dentro de mi rompecabezas, para que este fuese perfecto.

-no te atrevas a pensar que sin ustedes mi vida será plena Cassius-dije con una mezcla de molestia y tristeza que provocó que Cassius estremeciera ligeramente todo su cuerpo. Su mano aun extendida hacia mi, cayó pesadamente sobre su muslo al tiempo que cerraba lastimeramente sus ojos-los quiero en mi vida, ¿es eso tan difícil de entender?, ¿¡porque todos se empeñan en creer que soy una persona que necesita ser protegida?!, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco… nosotros debemos estar juntos, ¿qué no lo ves?-cerré con fuerza mis puños mientras los tenía pegados inútilmente sobre mis costados, era increíble pensar que estaba decidido a permitir que mi historia con los Cullen se repitiera

Igual que ellos, el quería abandonarme… no, no, ¡NO!

-no haga esto más difícil Bella, se lo suplico. Me juré protegerla y haré lo que sea para liberarla del peso de este secreto. Hacer lo correcto siempre representa una tarea difícil y poco placentera-el dolor había desaparecido de su mirada y por primera vez desde que me topara con el, le tuve miedo. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás

_Está decidido a borrar mis recuerdos._

-no tienes derecho a hacerlo, no está en ti decidirlo. Esta es la vida que quiero vivir de ahora en adelante, y si para conseguirlo debo pelear contigo, lo haré Cassius-lo enfrenté, y me habría acercado a el para sacudirlo fuertemente por los hombros de no ser porque Jake golpeo en ese instante suavemente mi espalda con su hocico

Giré mi rostro y lo primero que capté fue a Gabrielle observarme con los ojos completamente fuera de su órbita. _Miedo, desconcierto, confusión. _Olvidé que ella nos escuchaba

-¿me vas a olvidar, Bella?, ¿es que ya no me quieres?, ¿hice algo malo?-preguntó apresuradamente mientras parpadeaba rápidamente sus ojitos, como si estos le picaran profusamente. De un salto, se bajó ágilmente del lomo de Jake y aferró sus bracitos alrededor de mis piernas, mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi regazo-¡te prometo que seré buena niña, no haré más travesuras, me portaré bien, pero no me dejes!-levantó su mirada afligida y momentáneamente me quedé sin palabras

¿Cómo explicarle a una niña algo que esta fuera de su entendimiento comprender?. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que había hecho mal, si era incapaz de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo?. Quería abrazarla, no me importaba absolutamente nada más que sentirla entre mis brazos, y así lo hice. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, la tenía acunada en mi pecho, besando la coronilla de su cabeza, enredando en mis dedos sus mechones dorados de cabello mientras le susurraba en su pequeño oído que todo estaba bien, que nadie nos separaría jamás. Que ella no había hecho nada malo... que era una niña buena y hermosa. El demonio maldito, fue aquel que la introdujo a este mundo lleno de sangre y depravaciones que ni un adulto es capaz de sobrellevar.

Clavé mis ojos sobre los de Cassius, y con Gabrielle en brazos me puse en pie. Era necesario que entendiera que lo que intentaba hacer nos mataría de forma contundente.

-Cassius… -no necesité terminar la frase, el sabía lo que susurraba mi mente en estos momentos

Con lo que creo era una diminuta sonrisa, bajó el rostro hacia el pasto bajo sus pies y asintió sutilmente, maravillándome, que sin tener la habilidad de hacerlo, leía mi mente a la perfección.

-como usted guste, Bella… por el momento las cosas se harán como desee-sonreí. _Testarudo, siempre testarudo_, en eso nos parecíamos bastante

Acto seguido, Gabrielle nos maravilló con una sonora carcajada mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia un águila que surcaba el cielo. Parecía que su tristeza pasada, había quedado momentáneamente en el olvido

-ninguno de nosotros piensa permitir que tu amigo utilice su habilidad en nosotros, así que déjate de necedades de una vez por todas, Bella, y acepta que estamos en esto juntos-al escuchar la voz de Alice cargada de cierta indignación, dirigí mi vista hacia ella al tiempo que depositaba a Gabrielle en brazos de Cassius, la cual, inmersa en su mundo, comenzó a trenzarle el cabello, mientras tarareaba canciones en francés

¿Por qué seguía tomándome por sorpresa escucharla decir decisiones que ni siquiera habían pasado por mi cabeza tomar?. Pero debía darle crédito a Alice. Después de todo ese era mi objetivo.

-no pienso compartirles algo tan importante, sería ingenuo de mi parte creer en ustedes nuevamente. No cometeré ese error otra vez-Jacob se colocó a un lado mío sin dejar de gruñirles un solo momento

-pues no tienes otra alternativa-espetó Alice sin despegar sus ojos de los míos-ninguno quiere olvidar lo que pasó el día de hoy, y como tu bien acabas de decir, no esta en ti decidir lo contrario-¡me regresó mis propias palabras!. ¿Cómo podía refutar algo que yo misma usé a mi beneficio hacía unos segundos?. Odiaba cuando tenía razón, pero me negaba a aceptar que de ahora en adelante les debería un favor, _otro más_

¿Acaso estoy condenada a formar parte de los Cullen?. _No_, era demasiado pronto para aceptarlo, no me daría por vencida hasta verlos fuera de mi vida.

-Alice, por favor, no me gusta verte discutir con Bella-la aflicción de Esme muy a mi pesar me dolía. Parecía una madre a punto de ver pelear a dos de sus hijas

-Alice solo dice la verdad, Esme-refutó Edward al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de Alice. Un par de ojos dorados se clavaron fijamente sobre los míos con decisión-se que no significa nada para ti, pero no pensamos abandonarte-silencio. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara distorsionada por la melancolía. Un deja vu inundó mi cuerpo en cuanto escuché sus palabras, ya que como a mi, le parecía una contradicción la falsa promesa que me hacía- …no esta vez… después de todo es probable que nos necesiten muy pronto-los ojos de Edward abandonaron mi rostro y se posaron sobre los de Cassius

Una voz queda en mi cabeza me recordó la extraña expresión de Edward mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Cassius antes que apareciera en el claro. Algo que yo desconocía había sucedido… algo lo suficientemente grave como para obligar a Cassius a querer borrar mis recuerdos. Ahora todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

-¿qué sucedió Cassius?-con el ceño fruncido, Cassius colocó a Gabrielle en el suelo y ella llegó corriendo a mi, mientras la recibía con los brazos abiertos, y como haría seguramente cualquier niño humano con su madre, recargó su cabeza en uno de mis hombros e hizo la pantomima de dormirse

-un vampiro estaba en el área cuando la Srta. Gabrielle atacó a una familia de Forks-susurró y mis ojos se fueron saliendo de sus órbitas mientras escuchaba su relato-… no pude detenerlo… -de pronto un silencio sepulcral reinó a mi alrededor, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el susurro lóbrego del viento, ni el trinar de los árboles… solo podía percibir mi miedo, era como si este se hubiese convertido en líquido ardiente y recorriera implacablemente todo mi ser

Mis manos volaron inmediatamente hacia la espalda de mi niña y la aprisioné como una constrictora contra mi pecho, mientras hebras doradas de su cabello se enredaban entre mis dedos y mis uñas. No quería escuchar más, creía ingenuamente que si no lo hacía, como un mal sueño, este no se haría realidad. Pero esto no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla a plena luz del día.

Sin embargo, en algún instante de este largo segundo, dentro del cual, una terrible oscuridad se cernió bajo mis pies, el miedo atroz que hasta hace unos momentos sentí me asfixiaba, fue sustituido rápidamente por resolución. No pensaba permitir que los Volturi, supuestos vampiros encargados de imponer la ley en todos los de nuestra especie, osaran con dañar a un solo miembro de mi pequeña familia. Los protegería con garras y dientes, y mientras le daba un beso a una "dormida" Gabrielle en uno de sus hombros, sellaba mi promesa al tiempo que mis ojos se posaban brevemente sobre los de Jake. El estaba conmigo hasta el final. Le sonreí y en un gesto lobuno, me devolvió el gesto.

-fue Laurent, quizás venía a vernos a nosotros o a ti-la voz de Edward trajo una parte de mi atención a la conversación, y recuerdos humanos y borrosos inundaron mi mente. A el en el claro mientras jugábamos beisbol, a el intentando evitar un conflicto, a el en casa de los Cullen dando información precisa de James y Victoria…

_¿Acaso venia a Forks a vengar a su amiga muerta?_

-Alice, ¿qué ves?-preguntó Jasper mientras la asía contra su pecho. El gesto de Alice se encontraba perdido en un punto desconocido para nosotros mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño

-Laurent aun no se decide… el no sabe que nosotros estamos involucrados, ni siquiera esta al tanto que Bella es un vampiro. Podemos mantener esa ventaja por ahora-dijo

-¿crees que vaya a informarle a Aro?-la voz de Carlisle era tranquila y serena mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, los hombros estrechos de Esme. No parecía inmutarse de que la vida de toda su familia estaba en peligro de muerte por este secreto que se negaban a olvidar, por un absurdo sentido del deber, culpabilidad, o como quisieran llamarle a su supuesto acto de buena fe que ahora intentaban llevar a cabo

_¿Existirá algo que saque de sus cabales a este hombre?._

-no lo se… pero en cuanto tome la decisión lo sabré-¿realmente estaban decididos a ayudarnos? Mi yo interna me observó con perplejidad mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. Era obvio que una fuerza superior a mi, me orillaba a dudar rotundamente de ellos, pero por Gabrielle trabajaría codo a codo con los Cullen si era para salvaguardarla. Ahora más que nunca necesitábamos aliados, y ellos, me gustara o no, eran lo más parecido que teníamos a unos

Dudaba que volviera a ser su amiga, incluso me parecía una posibilidad muy remota querer acercarme a ellos como antes, pero quizás… solo quizás, podíamos tener una relación más cordial. Tengo tiempo suficiente para sopesar esa idea. Solo yo podía decidir cuanto duraría mi eternidad… ni siquiera los Volturi tenían ese derecho.

Pase lo que pase tengo planeado llegar a ese punto donde mi brújula señala; hacia mi familia conformada por Jake, mis hijas, Cassius y Gabrielle. Esa era mi meta y me habría propuesto alcanzarla a como diera lugar.

Los Cullen partieron hacia Alaska un par de segundos después, prometiendo estar en contacto vía telefónica con nosotros por si Laurent toma una decisión definitiva, y como nunca antes, ansié no volver a escuchar sus voces. En esta ocasión no era mi parte rencorosa y resentida la que deseaba verlos lejos de mi vida, sino aquella que ansiaba con vehemencia que Laurent no delatara lo ocurrido con Gabrielle en Forks… si volvía a tener noticias de los Cullen significaría solo una cosa, y era tanta mi angustia y desesperación de solo imaginarlo, que me sentí incapaz de plasmar esa terrible idea en palabras.

Mientras corríamos hacia Ozette, una pregunta estupida atravesó mi mente, ¿cómo me llamarían si no tenían mi nuevo número de celular?, mil y un respuestas se formaron en mi mente, todas igual de probables, pero era un pensamiento tan insignificante, que fácilmente lo deseché del basto espacio de mi cerebro.

Conforme nos acercábamos a casa y recordaba la expresión divertida de Alice mientras se despedía de nosotros con un gesto de su mano, llegó a mi memoria Rosalie. Era obvio que ella los alcanzaría una vez le dijera _"gracias por cuidar de mis bebés, ya te puedes ir"_ ¿o no?. Y pese que me gustaba creer que la trataría con la misma indiferencia que al resto de su familia, una parte de mi mente supo que no podría hacerlo. Tenía pensado averiguar porque.

En tiempo record llegamos a casa, y mientras detenía abruptamente mi carrera frente a la puerta de la entrada, reconocí que este sentimiento que inundaba mi pecho como espuma, era una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin temor a equivocarme, sabía que ni siquiera cuando fui humana, me había sentido tan viva como ahora.

Una cosa tenía clara, ansiaba ver a mis bebés, cargarlas, besarlas, sentir sus manitas aferrarse a mis dedos, necesitaba verlas como algún día necesité respirar… si, era una necesidad imperiosa que ya formaba parte de mis funciones más básicas. Me sorprendió un poco ver que Jake se encontraba igual o más ansioso que yo, ya que sin importarle que teníamos audiencia, regresó a su forma humana, tomó unos pantalones cortos que tenía enredados en una de sus piernas, y al tiempo que aferraba su mano en la mía, entramos corriendo a través de la estancia como si nuestra vida pendiera de ello. Una parte minúscula de mi cerebro registró que Cassius y Gabrielle nos seguían de cerca.

_¿Debería tomar precauciones con Gabrielle?,_ me pregunté. Si yo fuese una persona normal, sabía que lo correcto sería evitar que las viera, incluso no debía permitir que se les acercara, era peligroso, sin embargo, la mera idea de marginarla y tratarla de esa manera tan cruel, me dolía tanto, que deseché la idea de inmediato. Confiaba en ella, así de sencillo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, anhelaba darle a ambos recuerdos y vivencias de una familia, lo necesitaban desesperadamente, y tenía la esperanza que eso marcaría un cambio positivo en Gabrielle, pero especialmente en Cassius… mi hermano mayor Cassius. Por sobre todas las personas, el merecía sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón y ser feliz.

Como un eco lejano, escuché a Cassius susurrarle frases apresuradas en francés a Gabrielle. Por lo poco que entendí, supuse que el no se fiaba de ella como yo.

Justamente a 82 centímetros de la puerta, escuché un canto… era hermoso, emotivo y casi podía asegurar que tenía un toque divino. Estaba completamente segura de que si alguna deidad femenina tarareara una nana, esa sería la voz que poseería. _Angelical, suave, y con ese eco parecido al repiqueteo de campanas._

Sintiéndome hipnotizada por el canto que acariciaba mis oídos, entré a la habitación para toparme con una escena que despejó mis dudas y contestó una pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza hacia varias horas, _¿por qué no podía sentir odio hacia Rosalie?,_ ahora conocía la razón. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las mecedoras con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios, sumida en un hermoso sueño, que la parte predominante de mi mente se negaba a interrumpir, viendo como en orden perfecto, un mechón de su cabello rubio, descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Mis bebés, ajenas completamente al pasado oscuro que nos unía, reposaban adormiladas entre sus brazos, mientras que la mecedora oscilaba lentamente de atrás hacia delante, al tiempo que mimos y caricias ligeras de sus manos delicadas, acariciaban sin tocarlas en absoluto sus cabezas, sus manitas en forma de puño, sus mejillas, y ellas, abandonadas casi al sueño, le sonreían inocentemente, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectamente afilados. Emmet, el cual permanecía hincado como un guardián a un lado de ella, completaba lo que parecía ser el momento más feliz de una pareja recién casada. Completamente maravillado, los ojos de Emmet acariciaban el rostro amoroso y feliz de su esposa, mientras que esporádicamente, rozaba con uno de sus grandes dedos, los rizos negros que decoraban la cabeza de mis bebés.

No necesitaba saber nada más acerca de la vida de Rosalie, ni de sus dudas, ni de sus rencores pasados, ni siquiera me importaba saber porque me odió tanto cuando era humana, esta escena bastó para que fuese consciente de que una pieza inesperada, había encajado perfectamente en mi extraño rompecabezas.

A un lado mío, sentí como la tensión de Jake se extendía rápidamente hacia todo su cuerpo, y antes de pensarlo, entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos y negué lentamente con la cabeza, mientras le señalaba con la vista, el rostro dormido de nuestras bebés. Ellas estaban relajadas, incluso podía afirmar que felices, ¿cómo alguien que les inspira tanta tranquilidad puede ser nociva para ellas?. Desconocía si mi afirmación era la correcta, pero por el momento era suficiente para mi, y sabía que por ahora, también para Jake.

-¡las bebés!-la voz aguda de Gabrielle sacó de su ensimismamiento a la pareja, los cuales, levantaron la vista rápidamente hacia nosotros con la sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones imperecederas. Era evidente que no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia sino hasta ahora-¡quiero cargarlas Cassius!, ¡vamos!-volvió a entonar emocionada, mientras lo jalaba sobreexcitada con una de sus manos

-espere un momento por favor Srta. Gabrielle, ellas son muy pequeñas y podría lastimarlas accidentalmente-mi pequeña niña inmortal frunció su entrecejo, claramente en desacuerdo con el

Con toda la ternura que poseía, Cassius la tomó entre sus brazos, para controlar dentro de los posible sus movimientos o el posible berrinche que pudiera hacer, pero Gabrielle solo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos fuertemente contra su pequeño pecho, hizo un gracioso mohín, y por increíble que pareciera, no protestó en absoluto.

Como un acto reflejo, una de mis manos se posó sobre una de sus mejillas rollizas, y le sonreí al tiempo que besaba su frente. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros, y me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras suavizaba visiblemente su postura.

-vamos a que se de un baño y se cambié estas prendas sucias, Srta. Gabrielle. Podrá visitar a las bebés más tarde-musitó Cassius con acento francés bastante pronunciado, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si

Alcancé a escuchar la risa cantarina de Gabrielle así como sus dulces protestas, pero estaba segura que todo formaba parte de su juego infantil, y como un barítono, escuché como la risa grave de Cassius, generaba un eco sobrenatural a lo largo y ancho de la casa.

-Bella… -la voz asustada de Rosalie, me sacó de mi breve ensimismamiento

Como si una especie de campo magnético los uniera, Rosalie y Emmet se pusieron en pie con la gracia que los caracterizaba, mientras una minúscula parte de mi mente, comprobaba que aun conservaban la humanidad a la que durante años se han aferrado, y que yo sin esfuerzo, dejé ir. Emmet abría y cerraba una y otra vez sus manos en forma de puños, mientras que Rosalie, miraba nerviosamente alrededor suyo al tiempo que comenzaba a entrelazar en sus dedos la manta que cubría el cuerpo de mis bebés. Siendo vampiros podían controlar esos impulsos humanos, Incluso eliminarlos, pero al contrario de lo que para nosotros era normal, los Cullen eran anormalmente hermosos… _humanos al fin y al cabo._

Sin embargo otro detalle aun más importante comenzó a rondar mi cabeza, _¿que gesto tenía dibujado en mi cara, para que ambos se mostraran tan ansiosos e incómodos?._

-veo que las bañaste-susurré y di un paso en su dirección intentando en balde romper el hielo. Su mirada desorbitada estaba clavada sobre mi rostro, me observaba como si yo fuese un depredador y ella una presa inocente que se hallaba acorralada

Inmediatamente, Emmet portó una postura defensiva, y se pegó más de lo necesario a su costado derecho.

_¿Sentían miedo de mi o de Jake?_, me pregunté confundida mientras observaba con mi mirada periférica que el me seguía como mi sombra.

-… si, me tomé la libertad de ponerles unas de las prendas que había en los armarios de esta habitación… supuse que es de ellas-tomé una de las manos de mis bebés entre las mías y me admiré de ver lo pequeños que eran sus dedos en comparación de los míos. A su lado, parecía un gigante que al mas mínimo movimiento las destruiría

_¿Por qué tenía esta sensación de peligro golpeándome el pecho?, ¿provenía de ellos?,_ curioseé mentalmente mientras veía con embeleso a mis bebés dormidas, admirándome que habían heredado las pestañas largas y rizadas de su padre, así como su cualidad característica de hacer felices a todo aquel que lo rodeara. Sin embargo, muy pronto caí en la cuenta que el peligro que sentía, no procedía de ellos, sino de mi misma y mis emociones fuera de control.

Al parecer lo que creía transmitir y lo que expresaba mi cuerpo en realidad, eran cosas completamente diferentes. Así que lentamente, alejé mi mano de mis bebés y suspiré profundamente atrapando al instante el aroma a fresas que cubría el cuerpo de mis bebés. Cerré brevemente los ojos y sonreí al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza contra el pecho amplio y cálido de Jake que rápidamente se colocó detrás mío.

Necesitaba que ellos supieran que no estaba molesta ni mucho menos furiosa, sino feliz, aun así, todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas estaba aun fresco en mi mente, y me estaba costando trabajo enfocar mis emociones en un punto que me ayudara a sosegarlas.

_Edward, su confesión, su amor aun intacto por mi, nuestra pelea, mis palabras, mi rencor hacia ellos, mi discusión con Jake, el brutal nacimiento de mis bebés, la pelea con Sam y la manada… la amenaza de un posible enfrentamiento con los Volturi… era demasiado abrumador todo lo sucedido… y muy poco el tiempo para asimilarlo._

-mira Bells, están sonriéndote-abrí de nueva cuenta los ojos y vi a mis bebés despiertas y deslumbrantemente sonrientes, mientras clavaban su mirada sobre la mía-_sonríe mami_-dijo Jake imitando la voz aguda de un niño, lo cual, provoco que una sonora carcajada saliera despedida de mi boca

Solo Jake tiene la habilidad de hacerme inmensamente feliz en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida… esa aura de felicidad que lo rodeaba era tan contagiosa, que infectaba a un ser mancillado como yo. No me sorprendía que lo amara y lo necesitara tanto en mi vida. El era la luz que daba vida a este planeta oscuro y muerto que era mi existencia… sin el no sería nada.

-¿te he dicho que luces hermosa cuando te carcajeas de esa manera?, a nuestras hijas también les gustas así. Mira que felices se ven-el cuerpo de Jake se separó ligeramente del mío, y sin observar a Rosalie siquiera, tomó a una de nuestras bebés entre sus brazos, la cual, se veía tan diminuta a su lado, que me parecía imposible que alguien tan grande como el, fuese tan cuidadoso en cada movimiento que hacía mientras tomaba uno de sus deditos entre los suyos-¿verdad que mamá se ve más hermosa cuando ríe?-la bebé de ojos azul violeta lo observó con curiosidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, era como si en verdad estuviese sopesando la respuesta a su pregunta, después clavó sus ojos sobre los míos y sonrió, emulándola en el acto mi Chrysalis, a la cual, tomé enseguida entre mis brazos, percibiendo con mi mirada periférica, como un gesto acongojado adornó el rostro de Rosalie en cuando se vio libre de mis bebés

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos de pie admirando los rostros perfectos de nuestras bebés, ¿minutos, horas?, pero no era suficiente, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en este preciso instante. Jamás volvería a ser más feliz que ahora, tampoco volvería a vivir este momento que rápidamente quedaba en el pasado. Me negaba a pensar en todos los problemas a los que nos habríamos de enfrentar una vez pusiera un pie fuera de nuestra burbuja, era cobarde, seguía creyendo que si cerraba los ojos a la realidad nada malo sucedería.

-¿puedes creer que ya estén aquí con nosotros?-la voz de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos. Los ojos verdes de Chrysalis seguían clavados cálidamente sobre los míos-me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de que hace un par de días eran solo unas células y ahora sean unas bebés fuertes y sanas-reconocí inmediatamente el trasfondo de sus palabras y sin la necesidad de decir más, supe que sus miedos y los míos eran los mismos

_¿Cuánto tiempo vivirían si continuaban creciendo a esta velocidad?, ¿5 o 10 años a lo mucho?. _

_Unas ancianas en plena adolescencia._

-no podemos seguir llamándolas "las bebés", debemos ponerles un nombre… -inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al escucharlo hablar-y obviamente tu ya pensaste en algunos ¿verdad?-asentí, y el, lleno de orgullo, me observó al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con una divertida sonrisa-me lo imaginé-repuso irónico

Casi al mismo tiempo, bajamos nuestra mirada hacia la bebé que Jake tenía entre sus brazos, la cual, bostezó al tiempo que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia sus costados, creando con su boca en forma de una pequeña flor, una O perfecta, imitándola casi al instante Chrysalis. Los presentes dejamos escapar una pequeña carcajada, pero no de burla, sino de embeleso… admiración.

-ella es Chrysalis-susurré mientras señalaba con la mirada a la bebé que ahora yacía dormida entre mis brazos-en cuanto la vi, llegó a mi mente las crisálidas de las mariposas… sus tonalidades verdes y doradas… me pareció un nombre perfecto… -nerviosa, comencé a darle explicaciones, previendo que el nombre le parecería demasiado raro o ridículo. Pero su gesto en ningún momento denotó burla como el de Emmet, el cual, recibió en sus costillas un buen golpe del codo de Rosalie, por su impertinencia. En caso de desagradarle a Jake mi idea, no me ridiculizó, ni me hizo sentir estupida, al contrario, me observó con una sonrisa llena de afección, que me desarmó por completo. Quería hacerle el amor ahora

_Refrena tus impulsos Bella, hay espectadores, ¿recuerdas?._

Me reí a mis adentros.

-es un nombre perfecto, me gusta-dijo y sus ojos se posaron sobre la bebé entre sus brazos que, al igual que su hermana, se había quedado dormida-sus ojos azul violeta son como Lilith1-al pronunciar ese nombre una nueva emoción se instaló en los ojos de Jake, _melancolía, tristeza, ilusión_. Era como si ese nombre le perteneciera a alguien muy querido por el, pero hasta donde mis recuerdos humanos me permitían ver, no recordaba a ninguna amistad suya con ese nombre-¿te gusta?, quiero decir, ¿qué se llame Lilith?-preguntó con cierta consternación

Inmediatamente asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

_Obviamente_ s_on figuraciones mías, en estos momentos Jake esta deslumbrante y feliz, ¿cómo pude creer por una fracción de segundo que el estaba afligido?_

-es un nombre hermoso Jake-bajé mi vista hacia nuestras hijas y las observé con orgullo… esta emoción que llenaba mi pecho era nueva… poderosa-_Lilith Black y Chrysalis Black_… tienen personalidad sus nombres, son fuertes y hermosos como ellas… únicos-deposité un beso en la frente cálida de mi bebé, la cual como era de esperarse, ni se inmutó por mi piel tan gélida

De pronto, algo en mi interior despertó en mi interior, una especie de alerta... muy pronto, esta ansiada paz se empañaría de oscuridad.

Algo terrible estaba por suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

**¿que les parecio?, los nombres de las niñas tenían una sola condicion para mi; que fuesen diferentes y poco usuales... esta vez quería algo diferente para ellas y chrysalis y lilith son nombres hermosos que rara vez alguien usa para sus hijos, especialmente chrysalis jajajaja, me dije que solo Bella podria nombrar a una hija suya asi jajajajaj (si quieren saber que significa vayan a las notas de autora d emi cap previo y ahi esta explicado). Ahora lo que mencione de lilith, que Jake entra en estado melancolico, no se si recordaran que algunos caps atras, cuando jake lee la carta de Beverly, esta pone al final su nombre completo Lilith Beverly... ademas los ojos de la niña son azul violeta, similares al color de cabello de Beverly... asi que en honor a ese personaje de su vida, Jake nombro asi a una de sus hijas. En fin, eso es todo lo que queria decirles y preparense para el final de este fic... ya esta cerca¡**

**Besos y dejen muchos reviews¡**

* * *

><p>1 Lilith.- Ella fue la primera esposa de Adán, renunció al paraiso, porque decía que ella merecía tener los mismos derechos que su esposo Adán. Ansiaba gozar al igual que el de la sexualidad y el erotismo. Más adelante se le conocería como la Reina de los vampiros, al tener que alimentarse de sangre para vivir<p>


	22. Capitulo 21: Chrysalis y Lilith black

**Hola chicos¡ tantas cosas han pasado desde que no actualizo que no sabría por donde empezar… tanto a nivel personal como a nivel laboral me ha llovido sobre mojado como decimos en mi País jajajaja, y la verdad no tenía cabeza para actualizar y menos para seguir con mi fic, pero finalmente mi vida vuelve a tomar su rumbo, la basura esta en su lugar y ahora retomo mi historia con la meta de darle fin como a la de solsticio ^^ **

**Para aquellos que me seguían en mi cuenta personal de facebook de aimee lafont les comento que por razones personales la cerré y en su lugar abri una pagina en facebook que lleva por nombre Loreley, para que le den like y me dejen sus comentarios, vean mis últimos dibujos y mis primeros dos vídeos en youtube de como hago mis dibujos ^.^**

**Como recordarán en este fic, Bella estaba embarazada de Jake, tuvo gemelas y ella casi se destroza durante el parto pero una de sus hijas, a la cual llama Chrysalis, reconstruye su cuerpo casi destrozado. Los Cullen parece que tienen una cierta "alianza" con Bella y sus amigos en su afan de proteger a Gabrielle, la cual ha sido descubierta finalmente por los Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo anterior<em>**

_-es un nombre hermoso Jake-bajé mi vista hacia nuestras hijas y las observé con orgullo… esta emoción que llenaba mi pecho era nueva… poderosa-Lilith Black y Chrysalis Black… tienen personalidad sus nombres, son fuertes y hermosos como ellas… únicos-deposité un beso en la frente cálida de mi bebé, la cual como era de esperarse, ni se inmutó por mi piel tan gélida_

_De pronto, algo en mi interior despertó en mi interior, una especie de alerta... muy pronto, esta ansiada paz se empañaría de oscuridad._

_Algo terrible estaba por suceder._

**Capitulo 21: Chrysalis y Lilith Black**

-nadie lastimará a ningún miembro de mi familia-sus palabras llegaron en el momento que necesitaba escucharlas. Esa frase dicha por otra persona me traería inseguridad e incertidumbre, en cambio, escuchar esas palabras de boca de Jake, solo me brindaron confianza y seguridad de que mi eternidad estaba destinada a durar mucho más que solo un par de meses

En mi mente no tenía duda alguna de que prefería un millón de veces vivir mis últimas semanas –o meses– al lado de Jake, que vivir una época tras otra sin el en absoluto. Mi eternidad radicaba principalmente, en la certeza de que el formaría parte de mi vida para siempre.

-¡Bella!, ¡es mi turno de cargarlas!-como una ráfaga de viento, Gabrielle entró a la habitación con el cabello húmedo en un gracioso desorden, portando un vestido azul en capas a medio poner

Cassius entró inmediatamente tras ella sosteniendo un par de sandalias en las manos, que seguramente Gabrielle se había negado a usar.

Lo vi apenado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, mientras la veíamos desplazarse con agilidad a través de la habitación.

Sin despegar sus ojos inocentes de los míos, Gabrielle se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas, y con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro, esperó a que colocara a una de mis hijas en su regazo.

_¿Debería hacerlo?_

-Bella, ponla aquí en mis manos-inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado y derrumbó mis barreras. Con Gabrielle no podía ser lógica ni racional, ella me desarmaba por completo

Súbitamente, la tensión creció como espuma dentro de la habitación.

Sin la necesidad de posar mi mirada sobre los que me rodeaban, pude adivinar que la pregunta colectiva era, _no pensará hacerlo ¿verdad?._

La respuesta ni yo misma la sabía.

-… son muy pequeñas Gabrielle, podrías lastimarlas sin querer… -musité débilmente a modo de disculpa

_¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo… inaceptable_?. De pronto, tuve la impresión que estaba imponiéndole un castigo a un niño que no había hecho absolutamente nada malo.

-no lo haré, te prometí que sería buena… _alimentarme de humanos es malo, lastimar y herir a la gente también es malo, debo controlar mi fuerza y mi temperamento, porque si no puedo herir gravemente a la gente_, ¿ves?, quiero ser una niña buena para ti Bella, no quiero que me dejes de querer nunca-sabía que estaba recitando frases que una y otra vez le ha dicho Cassius, sin embargo, eso no evitó que me diera ternura verla esforzarse por ser lo que todos los presentes queríamos que fuera; una niña vampira lo más humana posible_. _Que contradicción más estupida

Me sentí culpable y la peor clase de persona… sin embargo, me repetía una y otra vez que era bueno que ella pensara de esa manera, _¿o no?._ Después de todo, era por el bien de todos, necesitábamos que reprimiera y controlara ¿qué?, ¿los instintos sádicos y asesinos que yo disfruto y gozo recorrer mi cuerpo cada segundo del día?, _que hipócrita eres Bella._

Por inercia, bajé mi vista hacia nuestras hijas, y sonreí con alivio al ver que a pesar de la voz sobrexcitada de Gabrielle, ellas seguían completamente perdidas en su sueño, y mientras caía en la cuenta que habían heredado también el sueño pesado de su padre, giré mi rostro para ver la expresión de Jake, y me resultó evidente vislumbrar su temor al imaginarse a nuestras hijas en brazos de Gabrielle. Y no solo el, Cassius, incluso Rosalie y Emmet, se unieron a su protesta silenciosa.

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA!_, adiviné que eso es lo que me profería a gritos en estos instantes.

_Su sangre carece de aroma_, ahora que las tengo tan cerca, y que mi mente esta libre del dolor del parto, sabía que no estaba equivocada, por alguna razón que aun desconocía, la sangre de mis bebés jamás sería una tentación para algún vampiro, y estaba completamente segura que incluso alguien tan inestable como Gabrielle, entraba en esta categoría, ya que, ¿cómo desear la sangre de alguien, si ese alguien carece de un apetecible aroma?, además tenía otro punto a su favor, posee la misma temperatura que ellas, otra tentación menos…

_Buscas excusas donde no las hay, defiendes lo indefendible_, me reprochó mi yo interno, y quizás tenía un punto a su favor, estaba intentando justificar lo injustificable, pero yo también tenía razón, así que contra todo pronostico, le devolví la sonrisa a mi niña y lentamente coloqué a Chrysalis sobre sus brazos extendidos.

De nueva cuenta mi mente acelerada e hiperactiva, me recordó que no había pasado un segundo desde que comenzara a crear una conjetura tras otra.

-¡Bella…!-susurraron en coro perfecto Rosalie, Emmet, Cassius y Jake

-estará bien-susurré a un decibel de voz sin despegar mi mirada del rostro fascinado de Gabrielle, y con la torpeza propia de un niño, acunaba con lentitud de arriba hacia abajo a mi bebé

Con mi mirada periférica vi, que tanta era la ansiedad de Jake, que hizo lo impensable; entregarle a Lilith a una sorprendida Rosalie, la cual, enseguida la acurrucó como una fiera contra su pecho, y se alejó varios pasos de nosotros. Repentinamente, el enojo coloreó mi vista de rojo, y por extraño que me pareciera, la razón no radicaba en ver a mi bebé en brazos de Rosalie, sino por ver que los presentes no escatimaban en absoluto al demostrar su recelo y desconfianza hacia Gabrielle.

_¿¡Únete a nosotros, quieres?!... ¡es una niña inmortal!, ¿!acaso esperas como prueba de tu error, que ella mate a Chrysalis para que comprendas que tu amor por Gabrielle hace que cometas estupideces?!, _espetó con desespero mi subconsciente y por primera vez dentro de este largo segundo, titubeé.

Aun en cuclillas frente a mi niña inmortal, mis manos, inquietas e indecisas, no sabían si arrebatarle a mi bebé o no… Gabrielle se veía tan en paz y feliz, que inmediatamente supe que ella ignoraba el caos que mi decisión había desatado a nuestro alrededor.

_Bendita inocencia. _

Como un par de verdugos a punto de atacar, Cassius y Jake se colocaron a mis costados con la mirada fija sobre mi niña. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para descubrir que ella sería inmovilizada por ambos, si percibían la señal más mínima de peligro.

Nos encontrábamos tan juntos a pesar del basto espacio de la habitación, que era capaz de sentir como las venas que recubrían el cuerpo de Jake, se expandían y contraían al mismo tiempo que sus latidos desbocados taladraban su pecho.

-Bella, comprendo el aprecio que le profesa a la Srta., pero, ¿es consiente de los riesgos que su acción conlleva?-Cassius no disfrazó su tensión, y pese el susurro quedo que salió de su boca, consiguió que lo escuchara tan claro que parecía me había gritado por primera vez

-por Dios Bella, ¿¡que no te das cuenta el peligro en el que estas poniendo a Chrysalis?!-_jamás pondría en riesgo a mi hija_, me dije. Sin embargo, sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado

¿_De verdad mi amor por Gabrielle me impedía ver lo inestable que podía ser en situaciones que rebasaban su entendimiento?._ Giré mi rostro hacia uno de mis costados, y lo primero que observé fue a Lilith dormida plácidamente en brazos de Rosalie, la cual, sin decirme una sola palabra, reprobaba con dureza mi decisión. No es que me importara mucho realmente, pero Emmet la secundaba… tal parecía que todos comenzaban a dudar de mi capacidad de discernir entre una situación buena, arriesgada o altamente peligrosa.

De la nada, un susurro melódico acarició nuestros oídos, _es el canto de un ángel_, me dije mientras veía como mi niña inmortal, ajena a la discusión que se suscitó menos de un segundo atrás por ella, tarareaba lo que parecía ser el verso de un poema a mi bebé.

_¿Quiénes son esas niñas que sufren _

_atrapadas en el lado oscuro de la luna?,_

_doce de ellas brillan en vano,_

_como flores que florecen solo una vez en años._

_Están bailando en las sombras como susurros de amor,_

_soñando con ser libres como las palomas para poder volar,_

_se les tiene prohibido amar dentro de esta jaula maldita,_

_lo único en lo que son capaces de creer, es en este cuento de hadas._

Repitió ese verso una y otra vez… una y otra vez, arrullando de un lado a otro a mi bebé acunada en sus pequeños brazos, rozando lentamente con la punta de su nariz la frente de Chrysalis, sus mejillas, admirando con enajenación a la criatura que tenía acurrucada en su regazo, mientras acariciaba con extrema lentitud los puños perfectamente cerrados de mi bebé con uno de sus dedos. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, ni siquiera Jake pronunciaba un solo respiro, la habitación entera había caído en un sepulcral silencio.

Pese las dudas y temores que existían dentro de nosotros, nos costó trabajo dar crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veían; una niña inmortal en un estado de completa calma.

_Lo único que Gabrielle necesita es una familia que confíe en ella, que la ame por sobre todas las cosas_, me dije al tiempo que sentía como los espasmos de Jake, disminuían considerablemente sin desaparecer en su totalidad. Pero aun cuando yo era la defensora de las causas injustas, sabía que no era de sabios estirar demasiado mi suerte, después de todo Gabrielle es la más inhumana… la más sanguinaria de los vampiros presentes. Ese era un hecho que ni yo podía ignorar.

-parece una muñeca de porcelana, Bella, como tu-dijo sin apartar la vista de mi bebé-es tan pequeña, indefensa… -algo en su voz era diferente, su resonancia perdió por una fracción de segundo su tono infantil, y en su lugar, surgió el eco inconfundible de una mujer adulta triste y apagada. Un doloroso nudo se instaló en mi pecho al ver como sus ojos, antes brillantes y llenos de inocencia, ahora yacían opacos y sin vida. _Gabrielle_-¿algún día fui una bebé?, ¿por qué soy tan diferente a los demás?, ¿no puedo ser igual que todos?, incluso las personas que se duermen entre mis brazos mientras me alimento de ellas, son distintos a mi, ¿por qué?-sus ojos acariciaban con tristeza el rostro de mi bebé, la cual, ajena a las afligidas cavilaciones de Gabrielle, aprisionó uno de sus dedos con sus manitas, como si dentro de su inconsciencia intentara darle confort

-porque tu eres alguien muy especial… una niña hermosa que ha venido a darle luz a nuestras vidas-susurré, y sus ojos, dos estrellas opacas, se posaron fijamente sobre los míos

Por primera vez, a mis ojos Gabrielle reflejó la edad que realmente tenía. Frente a mi, se encontraba una mujer consumida por la melancolía, aprisionada dentro del cuerpo de una niña de 5 años mortales. Sus hebras de cabello, antes doradas y deslumbrantes, ahora caían sin vida y grises sobre sus hombros angostos y lánguidos, pero su rostro rollizo y perfecto que he admirado una y otra vez, súbitamente se había transformado en el de una anciana decrépita y marchita. Si mi corazón aun latiera, seguramente este se habría detenido por la impresión.

-¿una niña?-frunció el ceño al pronunciar la ultima palabra, como si para ella esa frase careciera de sentido-… ¿hermosa?… ¿de verdad lo crees, Bella?-asentí y casi al mismo tiempo una sonrisa irónica y con cierto fastidio, se dibujó en sus labios

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, mi Gabrielle volvió a ser la niña deslumbrante de 5 años que adoro con locura. Aquella mujer acabada y languidecida por el tiempo, no había sido más que una visión que rápidamente quedó en el pasado.

-tú eres la que es una niña hermosa-musitó y no supe si le hablaba a Chrysalis o a mi, ya que su mirada se situó de nuevo sobre ella, y aquellas emociones que la caracterizaban, adornaron de nueva cuenta sus ojos color borgoña. _Alegría, inquietud, dicha, júbilo_…

No había quedado rastro alguno en sus ojos, que delatara su extraño comportamiento de hace unos segundos. ¿Lo habré imaginado?, me pregunté, pero la voz dentro de mi cabeza guardó silencio.

-creo que lo mejor será colocar a las bebés dentro de sus cunas, Bella-la voz de Jake aun estaba tensa y sus puños fuertemente cerrados. No era prudente hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, lo mejor era hacer lo que pedía

Mientras yo tomaba a Chrysalis entre mis brazos, Jake hacía lo mismo con Lilith, y al tiempo que poníamos a las bebés en sus respectivas cunas, la expresión desesperanzada de Rosalie me atormentó sin razón alguna.

-Srta. Gabrielle, acompáñeme al bosque, escucho a una parvada cerca de aquí e imagino que querrá jugar con ella-la niña giró su rostro hacia el, y al tiempo que tomaba la mano que Cassius le extendía, se despidió de mi con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano que tenía libre en el aire

_Volvió a ser la Gabrielle de siempre_, me dije y entrelacé mis dedos con los de Jake, el cual, aun tenso y visiblemente molesto, observaba fijamente a Rosalie y Emmet, diciéndoles sin palabras que se largaran. Pero como era de esperarse, en un acto impulsivo y arrebatado, hizo audibles sus pensamientos.

-ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, así que ya pueden largarse por donde vinieron-espetó con rudeza al tiempo que desviaba mi mirada hacia algún punto perdido de la habitación

Quería refutar sus palabras, me parecía que estaba siendo cruel e injusto, no le costaba nada darles las gracias, pero por primera vez decidí quedarme callada. No sería yo quien lo contradijera, aunque muy dentro de mi, una voz queda repitiera en un molesto sonsonete, que el estaba cometiendo un error.

-vámonos Rose, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-Emmet rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Rosalie, sin despegar un momento su mirada asesina de la de Jake, el cual, impetuoso y vehemente, dio un paso hacia el, mientras un gruñido amenazador escapaba de su boca

-basta Jake-de inmediato sus ojos coléricos se posaron sobre los míos. Podía adivinar lo que pensaba, pero en esta ocasión sus conjeturas estaban equivocadas-despertarás a las bebés si continúas haciendo ruido-giré mi rostro hacia nuestras hijas, y cual herencia de su padre, seguían dormidas a pesar del bullicio que había a su alrededor. Sonreí

Afortunadamente podía contar que mis palabras, –de vez en cuando–, conseguían sosegar el salvaje vaivén de emociones de Jake, el cual para mi beneplácito, había dejado de ser sacudido por aquellos salvajes espasmos, y aun cuando su mirada seguía contrariada, sus ojos se posaron cálidamente sobre nuestras bebés, y en sus labios se dibujó un diminuta sonrisa teñida de orgullo.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, me coloqué frente a las cunas, y con cuidado de no despertarlas, repasé sus rostros con una de mis manos. _Son nuestras_… me dije, y de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de orgullo y felicidad, inundó mi pecho.

-NO… no me iré-espetó Rosalie en un susurro

Un gruñido que se generaba desde el pecho de Jake, comenzó a escucharse fuerte y claro nuevamente dentro de la habitación, y como si intentara controlar una explosión, presionó sus sienes con sus puños mientras respiraba deliberadamente lento. No se que me sorprendía más; si su intento de autocontrol, o la súbita reacción de Rosalie. En mi cerebro existía espacio de sobra para poder asombrarme por ambos hechos.

Mis ojos abandonaron por breves momentos el rostro de Jake, y al tiempo que cubría con una frazada el cuerpo de mis bebés, mi vista periférica divisó a Rosalie. No percibí en ningún momento soberbia, ni odio… ni siquiera enojo, solo una inmensa necesidad de algo, que por el momento no sabía que era. Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho al ver como se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro, una emoción que distorsionaba por completo sus facciones perfectas; la tristeza.

-¡suéltame Emmet!-sacudió bruscamente su hombro, y el brazo de Emmet cayó pesadamente sobre uno de sus costados, al tiempo que ella daba un paso hacia nosotros sin vacilación-podemos serles de ayuda, Emmet y yo tenemos experiencia en combates, conocemos a los Volturi y seguramente lo que sabemos de ellos puede serles de utilidad… pídanme lo que sea y lo haré, solo… les suplico que me permitan permanecer aquí… por favor-ni siquiera la respiración de Jake rompió el silencio que nos envolvió, obviamente él se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo

_¿Quién es esta mujer y que hizo con Rosalie?,_ pensé. Me parecía completamente increíble que la persona que me demostró en cada oportunidad su desagrado y odio, fuese la misma que ahora doblegaba su orgullo y me suplicaba qué, ¿comprensión?.

-¿¡haz perdido la cabeza?!, JAMÁS PERMITIRÍA QUE NINGÚN CHUPASANGRE DE TU FAMILIA ESTUVIESE CERCA DE NOSOTROS, AUNQUE MI VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO-espetó con furia, y las niñas despertaron llorando antes que Jake terminara de hablar

-todo esta bien, todo esta bien-murmuré lentamente al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de mis hijas-si vas a continuar perdiendo el control, lo mejor será que discutas en un lugar donde las niñas no escuchen tus gritos-un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, y al tiempo que abrigaba a las bebés sobre mi pecho, ellas adornaron su rostro con un tierno puchero

De un zancada de sus piernas, Jake llegó sin problemas hasta nosotras, y con una de sus manos, acarició con cuidado la cabeza de nuestras hijas, las cuales, divina herencia de su padre, se quedaron dormidas en cuanto volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

-váyanse… -dije

Rosalie abrió la boca en señal de protesta una y otra vez, sin embargo, ningún sonido se escapó de sus labios.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, su expresión, antes apesadumbrada, fue sustituida rápidamente por una máscara indolente, y al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Emmet entre la suya, se retiró de la habitación.

Al escuchar como sus pasos gráciles se desplazaban fuera de la casa, una voz queda dentro de mi cabeza repitió continuamente que seguramente Rosalie no iría muy lejos de aquí.

-¿puedo…?-con cierto aire infantil, Jake extendió sus brazos hacia nuestras bebés, mientras clavaba sus ojos oscuros sobre los míos.

_Temperamental como siempre_, me dije, sorprendiéndome una vez más lo rápido que Jake había dejado atrás su mal humor, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre; alegre, risueño, mi sol particular. Sabía lo dependiente que era esa frase, lo egoísta que se escuchaba, pero yo no podía funcionar de otra manera.

-por supuesto, son tus hijas también-al ver que no despertarían en un par de horas, coloqué a Chrysalis y Lilith en la especie de cuna que había formado torpemente con sus brazos, y las meció lentamente de un lado a otro sin problemas

_Así es como debe verse un padre feliz con sus hijas_, pensé mientras admiraba la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de mi Jake.

Comparado con el volumen de sus músculos, las bebés se veían imposiblemente pequeñas…frágiles, y a pesar de la creencia popular, Jake era muy cuidadoso con ellas pese su estatura, sutil mientras una de sus manos acariciaba en un roce delicado, los rizos negros que decoraban la cabeza de nuestras hijas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver esta escena.

Ahora que me encontraba en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, fui plenamente consciente de que algo dentro de mi había cambiado para siempre. Ya no sería la misma Bella de antes, a partir de ahora me había convertido en madre de estos seres extraordinarios que ni en mis sueños mas locos, creí podrían existir.

Ahora comprendía que el amor, no se puede medir en sumas y restas, al contrario, es capaz de multiplicarse en magnitudes que no creí existentes.

Antes de ahora, no conocía el verdadero significado del amor. Jake y mis hijas me habían regalado esta experiencia.

¿Como era posible que lo que antes creí imprescindible, ahora hubiese pasado sin problemas a un segundo o tercer término en mi lista de prioridades?. Toda mi dicha tenía como raíz un factor tan simple como extraordinario; ver feliz a mi familia.

-no es que me queje, pero, ¿por qué permitiste que corriera a esas sanguijuelas?-mi vista seguía clavada sobre Jake, pero mi mente, inquieta y dispersa, regresó a la realidad en cuanto escuché como su voz ronca y profunda penetraba a través de mis oídos en una suave caricia… _cuanta contradicción había en mis palabras, sin embargo eso provocaba Jake en mi_-¿por qué no hiciste nada por detenerme?-su voz no era más potente que un decibel de potencia, pero lo escuché fuerte y claro en mis oídos, mientras admiraba una y otra vez como se mecía de atrás hacia delante con nuestras hijas acurrucadas sobre su pecho desnudo, _están creciendo bajo su abrazo_, me dije al ver como el cabello de nuestras hijas lentamente cubría sus frentes, pero esta preocupación la dejaría para mañana…

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, era justo dejarte a ti tomar la decisión-con cierto fastidio, bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia nuestras hijas, respiró deliberadamente lento y un par de segundos después, volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mi

-precisamente por eso se que no fui justo-fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, ¿acaso estaba arrepentido?, esto si era nuevo-generalmente cuando estoy por hacer una estupidez, tu llegas y lo arreglas todo con tus palabras, me haces ver lo impulsivo que soy y me calmas… pero ahora permitiste que hiciera todo lo contrario-de un solo paso llegó hasta las cunas de las bebés y colocó a cada una en su lugar mientras una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. Se veía imposiblemente atractivo en su papel de padre

-es verdad que soy una de las pocas personas a las que escuchas, pero no veo porque fue incorrecto lo que hiciste, ¿no hemos dicho una y otra vez que deseamos alejarnos de los Cullen?-giró su rostro hacia mi, y en menos de un segundo, la sombra de su cuerpo cubrió con facilidad cada rincón del mío, y al tiempo que su brazo se asía a mi cintura con fiereza, me estrelló contra su cuerpo con aquella vehemencia que lo caracterizaba

-admito que me gusta esta faceta tuya… la Bella obediente… no sabes lo importante que fue para mi que me dieras mi lugar con ellos, Bells-sonreí mientras instintivamente mordía mi labio inferior, deseando hacer lo mismo con el suyo, pero sería tentar demasiado mi suerte. Podría infectarlo con mi veneno, así que reprimí mis deseos-pero si decidieras que ese par viniera a la casa, no me molestaría… tanto-una ligera carcajada se escapó de mi boca, pero la amortigüé con mis manos al ver como una de las niñas se movía entre sueños-shh… -susurró Jake mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, pero él mismo estaba teniendo problemas intentando reprimir su propia carcajada

Embriagados de felicidad y sin atrevernos a dejarlas solas, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, y al tiempo que recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, los brazos de Jake rodearon mi cintura, para después caer en un sepulcral silencio que para nada se tornó incomodo.

Mientras una parte de mi mente se percataba como el sol de la tarde poco a poco se teñía de colores anaranjados y violetas, mi nariz se maravilló al sentir como el aroma a tierra mojada –proveniente de Forks– colmaba el ambiente. Podía estar al pendiente de todos los detalles mas insignificantes, y aun así seguir admirando junto con Jake a nuestras hijas con una fijación casi divina.

Deseé que este momento se preservara para siempre. No quería saber lo que el mañana nos deparaba.

Dos horas después las bebés despertaron, y en el marco de la puerta ya se encontraban Cassius y Gabrielle con dos mamilas metálicas perfectamente selladas.

-ya es hora de comer para las bebés-le sonreí a Cassius. Me encontraba tan estúpidamente feliz, que no me detuve a preguntarle a que se debía su expresión contrariada

Imágenes de los biberones saturaron reiteradamente mi cerebro, había un dejo de ansiedad y sed en esta especie de recuerdo que acosaba mi cerebro, _¿acaso esta ansiedad provenía de mi?_, me pregunté, pero creí que todo se debía a mi propio deseo por darle de comer a mis bebés por primera vez y no a otra cosa.

-¡¿qué es esto?!-enseguida que tomé los biberones entre mis manos, adiviné a que se debía la extraña expresión de Cassius y Gabrielle. ¡El contenido de las mamilas apestaba!. Ni siquiera cuando fui humana, olí algo tan asqueroso como esto…

_¿De verdad esto era comida para mis bebés?_

Fruncí la nariz, y mi gesto de asco lo emularon los presentes, excepto las bebés, las cuales, comenzaron a estremecerse en brazos de Jake, a pesar del agrio aroma.

-¿leche de fórmula?-preguntó Jake en un tono de voz más bajo. Era obvio que estaba intentando contener la respiración sin éxito

-no sabemos la dieta de las niñas, así que… creí prudente empezar con lo básico… -Cassius dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar nuevamente al pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras. Gabrielle lo siguió de cerca

-yo quería ayudarte a darles de comer, pero eso huele horrible, así que mejor no-Gabrielle cubrió su nariz con sus manos, y de un salto grácil llegó a los hombros de Cassius

Con cierto recelo, le extendí a Jake uno de los biberones, y con una fallida sonrisa, lo tomó con la mano que tenía libre y se lo dio a Chrysalis, la cual, comenzó a beber el contenido ávidamente al tiempo que sus manos pequeñas se colocaban sobre los costados del biberón. No se necesitaba ser una experta en la materia, para ver que su desarrollo motriz no era el de una recién nacida, sino el de una bebé de entre 8 ó 10 meses de edad. Acto seguido hice lo mismo con Lilith, y aunque no debía sorprenderme, vi con asombro como ella tomaba el biberón con la misma precisión que su hermana.

_¿Beberán sangre?, ¿su crecimiento será tan rápido como lo fue mi embarazo?, ¿cómo será su desarrollo?,_ inquirí mentalmente sin despegar la vista de mis hijas. Es tan poco lo que sabemos de ellas y su naturaleza híbrida de licántropo y vampiro, que un miedo atroz se sembró en mi pecho al vislumbrar un futuro demasiado efímero para ellas dos. Mis hijas eran únicas en su especie, de eso estaba segura, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa; hipótesis y teorías que tenían como base mitos y leyendas… absolutamente nada real o sustentable que aminorase mis temores.

-por cierto Bella, esas personas no están lejos de aquí… -un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación mientras sentía como la mirada de todos se clavaba sobre mi rostro. Al parecer esperaban una respuesta o una reacción que delatara cual sería mi proceder, pero ni con ayuda del basto espacio que hay en mi mente, las palabras se conectaron con mi boca… mi cerebro estaba desasociado del resto de mi cuerpo

Lo correcto sería ignorar el fútil intento de Rosalie de querer permanecer cerca de mis hijas, ¡ella es una Cullen!, y en más de una ocasión he reiterado mi deseo de alejarme de toda esa familia… sin embargo, algo me incomodaba, y era esta especie de empatía que Rosalie me inspiraba la que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Al escuchar que el biberón estaba vacío, coloqué a Lilith sobre mi pecho, y le di suaves palmadas sobre su espalda, mientras sentía como sus manitas tomaban un mechón de mi cabello y comenzaba a jugar con el. Una parte minúscula de mi mente se percató que ella tenía una fuerza no apta para un bebé tan pequeño.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapando de nuestras bocas hizo eco dentro del cuarto en cuanto vimos como a nuestro alrededor, una escena fantasmal comenzaba a cobrar vida. Me sentía dentro de una película en tercera dimensión, con la única diferencia de que podía ver a través de las personas frente a nosotros, sin embargo, estas se desplazaban a través de esta misma habitación sin percatarse de nuestra presencia en absoluto. En menos de lo que dura un segundo caí en la cuenta de una cosa; este era un recuerdo que alguna de mis hijas quería que viviéramos.

Rosalie, en esta misma habitación horas atrás, tarareaba una nana a mis bebés, al tiempo que Emmet, le ayudaba a vestirlas con los mamelucos que previamente Cassius y yo habíamos comprado. Chrysalis y Lilith –visiblemente más pequeñas– no perdieron de vista en ningún momento el rostro jubiloso de Rosalie.

_-son las niñas más hermosas que jamás he visto-susurró Rosalie con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de abotonar el mameluco color amarillo claro de Chrysalis. Mi niña extendió sus manitas hacia ella al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su pequeño rostro-si lo son, muy, muy hermosas-de pronto su boca se acercó al estomago de mi bebé, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, escuchándose como un eco de campanillas agudas, la risa cantarina de Chrysalis_

_-parece que le simpatizas a las dos, Rose-Emmet se acercó a Rosalie con Lilith en brazos, a la cual, no dejó de hacerle mimos en las mejillas con uno de sus dedos, y mi niña, curiosa, no dejaba de analizarlo con su mirada penetrante e inquisitiva, mientras una de sus manitas jugueteaban incesantemente con uno de sus dedos_

_-habría sido una buena madre… -su tono fue triste, y en su mirada dorada, esa emoción oscureció la felicidad que a toda costa trataba de volver a salir a flote-pero hoy se me presenta la oportunidad de sentirme madre de estas niñas… mis niñas… por hoy eso son, las hijas que siempre soñé tendría, pero que jamás engendraré-en su voz noté un matiz de melancolía que no pasó desapercibido por Emmet, el cual con la mano que tenía libre, tomó un mechón de su cabello rubio, lo posó sobre sus labios, y le dio lo que parecía ser un beso tierno y dulce. _

_Este acto se encontraba muy alejado del derroche de deseo y pasión que emanaban en cada caricia que se daban. Siendo franca, la faceta escondida de esta pareja me resultó extraña… todo indicaba que aun me faltaban muchos secretos por develar._

_-te amo Rosalie Lillian Hale-expresó Emmet con vehemencia mientras pegaba su frente sobre la de Rosalie, a la cual, por primera vez desde que la conocí, vi que observaba con un amor profundo e infinito a Emmet… incluso vi como se asomaba la ternura a través de sus ojos dorados_

_Sin temor a equivocarme, esta debía ser la imagen de una familia perfecta_, pensé, y una fracción de segundo después, la escena fantasmal se desvaneció frente a nuestros ojos, quedando la habitación de nueva cuenta en silencio.

Afuera, el cielo comenzó a pintarse de tonalidades azul oscuro y púrpuras, mientras las nubes se dispersaban de este a oeste gracias a la fuerte brisa que súbitamente comentó a azotar Ozette. Parecía que la noche estaba a pocos minutos de caer.

-¿qué fue eso?-la voz de Jake no ocultó la confusión que, estaba segura, todos en la habitación experimentábamos-pasó lo mismo con el biberón, tenía la imagen en mi cabeza una y otra vez… creí que había sido cosa mía, que estaba ansioso por alimentar a las niñas, pero… esa ansiedad… -_entonces no fui la única,_ pensé al tiempo que veía como la mirada de Jake bajaba hacia Chrysalis, la cual, se limitó a sonreírle mientras movía sus manos en forma de puñitos hacia el-¿Chrysalis?... creo que nuestras hijas son tan talentosas como su mamá-dijo y su mirada proyectó orgullo

Chrysalis no solo es capaz de reconstruir heridas mortales en los vampiros, sino que también puede mostrar a un grupo de personas lo que está pensando… ¡las posibilidades son infinitas!… jamás creí que existiera alguien que pudiese tener mas de una habilidad activa.

Son mis hijas, pensé con un orgullo mientras veía el inmenso parecido que ambas tenían con Jake en estos momentos.

-me parece que dejó muy claro lo que desea, Bella-dijo Cassius

-eso parece… -le sonreí a mis bebés, deteniéndome a admirar el color de sus ojos, azul violáceo y verde. _Brillantes, puros…_ -pero antes debemos hacer una visita a alguien muy especial

Como era de esperarse, Jake no pudo evitar la tentación, y aunque no era necesario, fuimos hasta La Push en su Ferrari convertible F430, herencia que le había dejado en vida Beverly.

Habríamos llegado más rápido corriendo, pero ahora con las bebés, debíamos ser más cuidadosos, ellas eran pequeñas, necesitaban de cuidados y evidentemente estaban más cómodas de esta manera. Pero si era completamente sincera conmigo misma, al ver a Jake entusiasmado mientras tomaba asiento del lado del conductor, fue lo que realmente me convenció para que usáramos el auto.

Llevamos una pañalera previamente preparada con lo esencial, gracias al siempre precavido Cassius, y partimos hacia la Push mientras Jake le daba indicaciones a las niñas en cuanto a como tratar a su muy humano abuelo Billy. No sabía cuanto eran capaces de entender, pero por sus miradas fijas en el rostro de Jake, y lo que parecía un ligero asentimiento de sus cabezas, supuse que ellas comprendían mucho más la situación que yo misma. Otro factor para sentirme alarmantemente preocupada de su rápido desarrollo.

-seguramente ya enterraron a Harry, así que no creo que nos encontremos con los Clearwater en casa de mi padre-a mi mente regresaron las escenas que no hacía muchas horas habíamos vivido. En un rato comprobaremos si Sam y la manada realmente olvidó lo sucedido con Gabrielle, y aunque confiaba en la habilidad de Cassius, tuve miedo, y no por mi, sino por mis hijas y Jake-todo estará bien-sonreí

Un segundo después, percibí como el aroma a tierra mojada de Forks nos daba la bienvenida.

-cuando dices eso, todo parece tan sencillo… dilo de nuevo-musité mientras colocaba la mano que tenía libre sobre la que Jake tenía en la palanca de velocidades. A las bebés podía sostenerlas con una de mis manos, las cuales, no pararon de balbucear con su voz aguda, palabras sin sentido en todo el camino

El eco de campanillas resonando en cada sonido que emitían, era una melodía que jamás me aburriría de escuchar.

-todo estará bien, Bella. No permitiré que nadie lastime a nuestra familia-despegó sus ojos del camino y su mirada ardiente se posó sobre la mía. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de nuevo, y en esta ocasión el me emuló

De ser la humana de antes, seguramente me habría escandalizado por permitirle retirar los ojos del camino, pero ahora que ambos teníamos nuestros sentidos sobrenaturalmente agudos, aquella reacción pasada me parecía absurda e irracional.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Jake, la noche finalmente había caído en la Push, y como Jake había supuesto, los Clearwater no se encontraban a la vista, sin embargo, Billy no estaba solo del todo en su casa, ya que unos miembros de la manada salieron a nuestro encuentro, y por su expresión azorada al ver el auto, y la sonrisa con que recibieron a Jake, fue una clara indicación de que en efecto, todos habían olvidado lo sucedido con Gabrielle.

Cuando bajé del auto, la parte de mi mente que seguía al pendiente de mis bebés, registró que su cabello era ligeramente más largo, ya que sus rizos, –antes pequeños anillos oscuros– ahora cubrían sin problemas sus orejas, y los que caían sobre su frente, alcanzaban a tocar sus largas pestañas sin problemas. En cuanto a sus facciones, podía ver como estas se afinaban a cada segundo que pasaba; sus mejillas rollizas, sus pequeños rasgos, sus manitas con hoyuelos en los nudillos, su cuerpo… todo estaba quedando atrás demasiado rápido. No sabía aun como enfrentar que mis bebés de horas de nacidas, estaban convirtiéndose rápidamente en unas niñas.

-¡UN FERRARI CONVERTIBLE F430!, ¿¡de donde lo sacaste Jake?!-la voz excitada de Embry trajo mi mente bruscamente a la realidad, permitiéndome dejar mis preocupaciones de lado por unos momentos

El auto fue el primer motivo de conmoción entre la manada, la cual, gracias a su cálida bienvenida, me permitió restar de mi lista una de mis angustias. Pero los murmullos se vieron silenciados en cuanto las miradas de todos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa al ver a las bebés que se hallaban acurrucadas entre mis brazos. Ellas los observaron con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad tan evidente, que ninguno de los presentes pudieron dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; unas bebés de horas de nacida con la actitud propia de un adulto.

-Sam nos contó que diste a luz hace un par de horas… pero… -Embry no se atrevió a terminar la frase, sin embargo no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para intuir lo que quería decir

-no tienen la apariencia de ser unas recién nacidas… a juzgar por su apariencia parecen tener 3 meses de edad… o más -Embry le dio un codazo a Jared en las costillas por lo abierto de su comentario-¡auch!, eso dolió, pero no dije más que la verdad...

-basta Jared… -la voz ronca de Sam silenció a la manada, pero en cuanto su mirada descansó sobre nosotros 3, nos dedicó una diminuta sonrisa

Chrysalis y Lilith, no perdieron detalle de ninguno de los presentes. Analizaban cada cambio de expresión de sus rostros, cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, y pese que intentaban reprimirlo, mis hijas infundieron en todos ellos, recelo e incertidumbre por lo que fuesen capaces de hacer. _Matar, perder el control, bestias que solo piensen en beber sangre humana_… no se necesitaba ser una adivina para intuir que esas frases se formaban justo ahora en sus mentes. Para fortuna mía, ellas perdieron todo interés en la manada, en cuanto vieron a Billy salir de la casa con ayuda de Emily, el cual no pudo llegar en mejor momento, ya que fue gracias a el, que los instintos asesinos –que comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo gracias a las miradas recelosas de todos–, se distrajeron por completo, hasta desaparecer…

-oh Dios mío… ellas son… -esta era la primera vez que veía a Billy perder la compostura mientras intentaba en vano tragar saliva

Se le veía emocionado y realmente conmovido. Su mirada oscura estudiaba con deleite a las bebés que se retorcían entre mis brazos, las cuales, estiraban sus pequeños brazos hacia él, esperando acortar la distancia entre ellas y su abuelo.

Por un momento dudé si sería prudente entregarle a mis hijas. Las veía demasiado ansiosas, y por un momento creí que su agitación se debía a la sed que el olor de la sangre humana de Billy les infringía, pero al bajar mi vista y ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de ambas, supe que mi conjetura estaba equivocada. Ellas poseían un autocontrol que sorprendentemente, iba más allá de mi entendimiento.

-papá, te presento a tus nietas-dijo Jake con un dejo de orgullo en su voz, mientras colocábamos a las niñas sobre sus brazos previamente preparados para recibirlas-Chrysalis y Lilith Black

Ya adoraban a Billy, lo veía en sus miradas radiantes, en la adoración que se dibujaba en sus ojos, mientras posaban su vista sobre el rostro de su abuelo. Sin embargo, y por mera precaución, tanto Jake como yo nos quedamos cerca de el, al tiempo que veíamos como Billy les hacía mimos en sus rizos negros, pero mis hijas volvieron a sorprenderme una vez más, ya que parecía que la plática que tuvo Jake con ellas antes de llegar aquí, había surtido el efecto deseado. Ellas eran cuidadosas con Billy, moderaban sus movimientos y controlaban con demasiada facilidad su fuerza. Jamás harían algo que lo lastimara.

-son… perfectas, hermosas-clavó su vista cristalina sobre la mía, y tal era su emoción, que no se perturbó por la temperatura gélida de mis niñas mientras ellas acariciaban una de sus manos, y si lo llegó a notar, no le dio la más mínima importancia-veo a Charlie en sus rizos… pero sus facciones son idénticas a las tuyas, Bella

-yo creo que tienen más de Jake, realmente-repuse mientras entrelazaba una de mis manos con las de Jake. El adornó su rostro con una sonrisa tímida y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas

Sentir su piel sobre la mía, era tan necesario para mi, como para el lo era respirar.

-pero entren por favor, la noche comienza a refrescar-la voz ronca de Billy aun estaba cargada de emoción mientras hablaba, aun así, su mirada jamás abandonó el rostro sonriente de mis bebés

Contra su voluntad, tomé a las niñas entre mis brazos, mientras Sam empujaba su silla al interior de su abarrotada casa, y ya dentro, tanto Billy como Emily se encargaron de acapararlas.

Una parte de mi mente fue consciente que la manada a base de golpes y empujones, había obligado a Jake a permanecer a fuera con un solo propósito; sacarle la verdad acerca del porque tenía en su poder un auto tan lujoso. No se detuvo a dar detalles, ni siquiera les contó una versión resumida o censurada de la verdad, solo se limitó a decir _"alguien muy especial me hizo este regalo"_. Por la ausencia de comentarios y el silencio que reinó a su alrededor, supe que seguramente la expresión de Jake decía más que mil explicaciones innecesarias. No quise grabar en mis recuerdos la melancolía que sabía vería en su mirada, así que centré toda mi atención en Emily, Sam, Billy y mis bebés, y decidí poner mi mente en silencio por esta única ocasión. No necesitaba de material que alimentaria mis pensamientos para el resto de mi eternidad.

Billy me obligó a contarle todo acerca de mi hijas, su mirada en estos momentos no era la dura e infranqueable que lo caracterizaba como líder de los Quileutes, asombrosamente, era más parecida a la de un niño emocionado por abrir sus regalos en la víspera de navidad. Pero aun cuando quisiera contarle mucho, no había demasiado que contar de ellas, después de todo solo tenían horas de nacidas, y los detalles de su estado híbrido era aun un misterio para todos, sin embargo, le conté lo poco que he visto de ellas, así como las habilidades especiales que hasta ahora una de ellas ha demostrado poseer, y cual niño que no ha perdido su capacidad de asombro, observaba a sus nietas con una adoración casi divina mientras cuidadosamente levantaba al aire a Chrysalis, la cual volvió a sorprendernos con lo rápido que evolucionaba su capacidad motriz; sostenía su cuello a la perfección… se movía como seguramente lo haría un niño de más de 4 años de edad.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

-¿has sabido algo de Charlie y Renée?-al escuchar mi pregunta, Emily despegó su mirada de Lilith, la cual aun entre sus brazos, batallaba por continuar despierta para no perder de vista a su abuelo, pero era evidente que esa pelea estaba por perderla, ya que la hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y filosos que adornaban sus encías, desaparecían gradualmente tras sus labios carmín

-… hablé con el hace un par de horas, Sue todavía estaba aquí-bajó lentamente a Chrysalis mientras la acurrucaba contra su pecho. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y supe que no había sido el mejor momento para sacar el tema a flote, pero necesitaba saber de mis padres, el era el único enlace que me conectaba a ellos de alguna manera-lamentó mucho la muerte de Harry y no poder estar en su entierro… pero… ellos aun están lidiando con su propia pérdida-asentí

Una abrumadora tristeza inundó mi cuerpo, al tiempo que recuerdos de mi propio entierro llegaban al frente de mi cerebro. El silencio se hizo y todas las miradas clavadas sobre mi rostro, intentaron distraerse en mis bebés, las cuales, yacían profundamente dormidas en los brazos de Billy y Emily respectivamente. Como me hubiera gustado que ellas conocieran a sus abuelos maternos, y al tiempo que me acercaba a una de las ventanas y veía con disimulada diversión a Jake jugar como un niño más con sus "hermanos", supe sin temor a equivocarme que ellas habrían amado tanto como yo a su sobreprotector abuelo Charlie y a su atolondrada abuela Renée. Esta tristeza sería mi eterno recordatorio de lo que una vez tuve y perdí, pero no me arrepentía, no ahora que sabía este era el resultado.

Giré de nueva cuenta mi rostro hacia mis bebés, y esta vez Billy, con sus ojos cristalinos posados sobre los míos, asintió, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que pensaba.

El resto de la noche Billy se la pasó hablando acerca de acondicionar un cuarto para las bebés, incluso Emily se entusiasmó con sus planes y comenzó a hablar acerca de la decoración de la habitación, colores a usar o donde podrían conseguir madera para que Sam hiciera las cuna-camas, y tan entusiasmados estaban, que consiguieron contagiarme su entusiasmo a tal grado, que comencé a visualizar como se vería la casa una vez remodelada.

Cerca de la una y media de la madrugada regresamos a casa, no sin antes prometerle a Emily y Billy que traeríamos a las bebés tan frecuentemente como nos fuera posible. Y al tiempo que subíamos al auto, y Emily cubría innecesariamente a las bebés –profundamente dormidas entre mis brazos– con una frazada, escuchamos mientras nos alejábamos de la Push, como continuaban Billy y todos los miembros de la manada, con los preparativos para hacer una pequeña remodelación a su casa.

-hace tiempo no veía a mi papá tan entusiasmado-la voz profunda de Jake penetró mis oídos mientras llegábamos a casa-ver a sus nietas lo hizo muy feliz… creo que para el fue muy duro ver que mis hermanas no soportaban estar en la misma casa donde vivió mamá, y aunque no lo dice, se que las extraña-su mirada se posó sobre nuestras hijas y de nueva cuenta aquella nueva emoción llamada paternidad se dibujó en sus ojos oscuros

-son sus hijas-una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, ¿acaso dije algo chistoso?

-lo haces ver tan obvio que me siento estupido jajajaj-rió de buena gana, y sin importar la sonora carcajada que escapó de su boca, las bebés jamás se inmutaron… se encontraban en un sueño tan profundo que sabía ningún ruido las despertaría

-¡Bella!-tuve a Gabrielle a un lado mío en un parpadeo, con sus ojos ansiosos y divertidos clavados sobre mis hijas-te estaba esperando para que me contaras un cuento antes de dormir, ¿las bebés ya están dormidas?-preguntó con ímpetu mientras trepaba por mi espalda

-así es-antes de terminar de responder a su pregunta, uno de sus dedos se colocó sobre sus labios, indicándome que podría despertarlas, cuando la verdad, la única que podría hacerlo era ella, pero su gesto solo consiguió hacerme reír mientras se bajaba ágilmente de mi espalda, y con paso veloz entraba a la casa gritándole a Cassius frases en francés

-dame a las niñas, yo las pongo en sus cunas, tu ve con ella-sonreí. Era obvio que Jake quería alejar a Gabrielle de las niñas en cualquier oportunidad

-te amo-su respuesta fue un beso casto sobre mis labios, y mientras lo veía entrar a la casa con nuestras hijas, escuché claramente como tarareaba la típica canción de cuna una y otra vez, mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de nuestras bebés

Al tiempo que entraba al cuarto de Gabrielle, mi mente no dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la habitación de las niñas, Jake se había quedado inmóvil en un punto, seguramente las observaba dormir, embelesado, fascinado y al mismo tiempo aterrado por su crecimiento acelerado… seguía tarareando aquella canción de cuna, que interpretada por el, parecía una melodía mística y diferente… única.

Gracias al basto espacio que existe en mi mente, seguía al pendiente de mi niña inmortal, de cómo se mantenía al tanto de cada pequeño detalle que le leía, de sus ojos brillantes que irradiaban inocencia a pesar de todo… _si, valía la pena morir por ella, defenderla aun con mi vida_… Gabrielle tenía derecho a vivir tanto como todos nosotros… ella no era culpable de nada, al contrario, era un ser inocente que se veía obligada a vivir rodeada de monstruos sedientos de sangre.

-yo continúo por usted Bella-la voz de Cassius hizo eco en mis oídos, me sorprendió verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta, viéndome fijamente con sus ojos color borgoña.. tan resplandecientes y llenos de vitalidad después de la caza… no lo escuché acercarse siquiera. Le sonreí-creo que tiene dos asuntos pendientes que resolver-una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y asentí; _Rosalie y Emmet_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la autora<em>**

**_De verdad mil perdones, todo lo sucedido en mi vida estuvo literalmente fuera de mis manos solucionar en tiempo, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Me encantará verlos a todos en mi pagina de facebook llamada Loreley y a su vez que me hagan llegar por este medio sus reviews ^^_**

**_Besos y aqui un pequeño avance del capitulo siguiente_**

**_Capitulo 22_**

La mirada de ninguno delató sorpresa al verme llegar, pero era evidente que Rosalie estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo con dirección a mi casa, tomar a mis bebés entre sus brazos y arrullarlas mientras les cantaba esa canción de cuna que aun hacia eco en mi mente…


End file.
